Haltet den Dieb!
by Stoffpferd
Summary: Legolas kehrt endlich wieder in seine Heimat zurück und gleich am Tag seiner Rückkehr macht er eine recht ungewöhnliche Bekanntschaft mit Folgen...g STORY COMPLETED Fortsetzung "Sonne über Ithilien" online!
1. Ein hungriger Langfinger

A/N: Hab mal wieder einen neuen Versuch gestartet, diesmal keine Parodie, nichts all zu Hirnrissiges *ei, schau an*, aber ich hoffe doch, nicht minder unterhaltsam *g* Kapitel 1 ist schon mal fertig, wie ihr seht, lest bitte! Über Reviews freue ich mich immer, wie ihr wisst *g* *thx* Enjoy...  
  
Disclaimer: Abgesehen von Filegon und Lalaithwen gehört mir nichts, alles andere *including Legolas* gehört nur J.R.R. Tolkien...und wie immer verdiene ich kein Geld mit dieser Story! *wäre ja auch n Ding...tz*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Haltet den Dieb!  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 1: Ein hungriger Langfinger  
  
Frühling hielt Einzug im Düsterwald, die warmen Sonnenstrahlen des frühen Morgens umspielten das junge Grün der Bäume. Vögel zwitscherten ihr Liedchen und das Leben schien wieder zu erwachen. Alles grünte und blühte, man konnte glauben, es gäbe kein friedlicheres Plätzchen in Mittelerde. Dabei hatte man vor bereits 2 vergangenen Wintern noch gefürchtet, dass Sauron diesen Frieden und alle Schönheit dieser Welt auslöschen würde. Aber dieser Gedanke lag nun fern, die Waldelben des Düsterwaldes hießen wie in jedem Jahr den Frühling mit einem großen Fest willkommen. Derzeit liefen noch die Vorbereitungen, der Palast wurde festlich dekoriert, ein riesiger Marktplatz war errichtet worden, auf dem Händler aus vielen Ländern ihre Waren anpriesen. In diesem Jahr war der große Festplatz noch prunkvoller als jemals zuvor, denn nicht nur der Frühling, sondern ebenso Legolas, der Sohn König Thranduils, sollte begrüßt werden. Nach der langen Zeit des Ringkrieges und seinen Ausflügen in den Fangornwald und den glitzernden Grotten mit einem Zwerg (viele schüttelten mit dem Kopf, als sie von dieser ungewöhnlichen Freundschaft erfuhren, aber Legolas war schon ab und an mal etwas eigenartig) kehrte er nun endlich in seine Heimat zurück.  
  
"Früchte aus dem goldenen Süden"  
  
"Delikate Nüsse aus erlesener Ernte"  
  
"Frische Fische aus Seestadt!"  
  
"Mmh...ein so reiches Angebot hatten die ja noch nie...da kann man sich gar nicht entscheiden, was man zuerst klauen soll!", murmelte sie ihrem Bruder Filegon zu. "Stimmt, aber gerade deswegen sollten wir noch mehr auf der Hut sein, ich habe gehört, dass die Strafen für Diebstahl verschärft worden sind, mit dem König ist nicht zu spaßen, sei er noch so gütig"  
  
"Ach, du ewiger Pessimist, jeder freut sich doch, dass alles wieder in Butter ist und dass diese Witzfigur von einem Dunklen Herrscher besiegt ist. Ich glaube, da kann man auch bei 2 charmanten Taschendiebgeschwistern, wie wir es sind, ein Auge zudrücken. Falls wir überhaupt erwischt werden. Ich habe einen unglaublichen Kohldampf, also lass uns endlich an die Arbeit gehen!" "Wie du wünschst, o heilige Schwester!", erwiderte Filegon mit einem stark-sarkastischen Unterton in der Stimme. "Na also,...geht doch", grinste Lalaithwen und zerrte ihren Bruder mit sich. "Du weißt noch, was du tun sollst?", fragte sie nur noch zur Absicherung, als sie sich einem Gemüsestand näherten. "Natürlich", sagte er, "Altes System, wie könnte ich das je vergessen?" "Kann ja sein, hast ja schließlich schon 2500 Jahre auf dem Buckel, da könnte sich das Alter schon bemerkbar machen"  
  
Noch bevor Filegon eine freche Bemerkung erwidern konnte, war sie schon weitergelaufen, hatte sich unbemerkt neben den Stand gestellt und tat so, als würde sie die warmen Sonnenstrahlen genießen, indem sie ein heiteres Liedchen vor sich herpfiff. Filegon hatte seltsamerweise ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. (Obwohl sie schon lange ein eingespieltes Diebstahlteam waren) Aber Elbenherz kennt keinen Schmerz, pflegte Lalaithwen immer zu sagen und so brachte Filegon den Stein ins rollen. "Verzeiht, mein Herr, Ihr kommt aus Gondor? Ihr habt extra den weiten Weg zurückgelegt, um hier Eure Waren zu verkaufen?" Der Gemüsehändler schaute überrascht auf und musterte den jungen Elben (verhältnismäßig gesehen war er auch noch jung). Er war recht groß, trug ein schon ziemlich in Mitleidenschaft gezogenes blaues Gewand und eine braune Hose. Sein blondes, langes Haar trug er offen, was für einen männlichen Elben recht ungewöhnlich war. Trotz seines seltsamen Aufzuges schien er ein freundlicher Bursche zu sein. "So ist es, mein Herr, ich komme aus der Weißen Stadt, der Handel läuft dort gut, doch reise ich gern." "Zu unserem Glück, denn Eure Waren scheinen von bester Qualität zu sein!"  
  
"Das sind sie auch!", lächelte der schon etwas betagtere Mann, "Aber Ihr könnt Euch gern selbst davon überzeugen, schaut Euch doch einmal meine frischen Tomaten an, herangereift nahe Ithilien und mit einem herzhaften Aroma. Oder möchtet ihr lieber den frischen Salat probieren?" "O, danke, das sieht alles sehr köstlich aus, dürfte ich mir auch einmal diese sonderbaren Früchte ansehen?" "Ihr meint die Erdäpfel, mein Herr?", fragte der Verkäufer. Filegon hatte es mal wieder mithilfe seines gespielten Interesses an dem Grünzeug geschafft, den Gemüsehändler dazu zu bewegen, seine Waren mit größter Begeisterung und Leidenschaft zu präsentieren. Der alte Mann schien nur für sein Gemüse zu leben, denn er erklärte Filegon alles über seine Gurkenaufzucht und zeigte ihm die ganze Palette seiner Feldfrüchte. Kartoffeln, Bohnen, Erbsen, Mais und allerhand undefinierbares Grünzeug hielt er dem Elben vor die Nase. Lalaithwen grinste, staunte noch immer über die geschickte Redekunst ihres Bruders und schaute, ob die Luft rein war. Zwar schien der Verkäufer ganz vertieft darin zu sein, über Gemüse zu philosophieren, doch es konnte immer unerwünschte Zeugen eines Diebstahls geben. Ein Blick nach links, ein Blick nach rechts, beste Voraussetzungen für einen flinken unbemerkten Griff nach den Gurken. Noch ein letztes Mal holte sie tief Luft, strich sich durch das blonde Haar (Ein Akt der Nervosität, obwohl sie schon so lange die Märkte Düsterwalds mit ihrem Bruder plünderte, war bei jedem Mal die Anspannung groß) und wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick zu den anderen Ständen. Die Elben schienen allesamt vertieft in ihre Einkäufe zu sein, kaum einer nahm Notiz von der kleineren Elbin, die einen unauffälligen, hellen Mantel trug. (Zwar war es überaus warm an diesem Frühlingsmorgen, aber um möglichst viel mitgehen lassen zu können, benötigte Lalaithwen einen größeren Stauraum)  
  
"Tschakaaa, du schaffst es", murmelte sie immer wieder vor sich hin, Filegon hatte ein todsicheres Ablenkungsmanöver geschaffen, es hieß nun jetzt oder nie. Und so streckte sie flink ihre Hand aus und verstaute zunächst unbemerkt ganze 6 Gurken in den tiefen Manteltaschen, gefolgt von 5 Tomaten und einer Zucchini. Geschafft! Schnell schloss sie ihren Mantel, gab Filegon durch ein kurzes Augenzwinkern zu verstehen, dass er sich nun von der Gemüseberatung des Mannes aus Gondor befreien konnte, und drehte sich zum Gehen um. Sie wiegte sich schon in Sicherheit und machte sich in Gedanken aus, was für ein schmackhafter Ersatz das Gemüse für das Lembas sein würde, als urplötzlich eine Frau hinter dem Gemüsestand hervortrat und lauthals schrie: "Dieb, Dieb, haltet den Dieb, dieses kleine Luder hat es gewagt, uns zu bestehlen!"  
  
Prompt zog die energiegeladene Dame ihr Nudelholz und rannte auf Lalaithwen zu. Diese warf ihrem Bruder nur noch einen entsetzten Blick zu und lief so schnell sie nur konnte. "Na prima", murmelte Filegon, vergaß den Händler und versuchte mit allen Mitteln, seiner Schwester die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Größtenteils erreichte er das, indem er den Elben, die der alten Frau zu Hilfe eilen und den Gemüsedieb fassen wollten, "unabsichtlich" ein Bein stellte. Doch hätte er eher 8 Beine wie eine der Riesenspinnen des Düsterwaldes benötigt, um alle Verfolger Lalaithwens abzuschütteln. An der Spitze des Verfolgerfeldes lag noch immer das Mütterchen mit dem bedrohlichen Nudelholz und gut ein Dutzend andere Elben jagten ihr nach. Natürlich waren durch das Geschrei auch die königlichen Wachen hellhörig geworden und versuchten, Lalaithwen den Fluchtweg abzuschneiden. Es wurde sogar mit Pfeilen auf sie geschossen. Wäre sie nur ein Mensch gewesen, hätte man sie sicherlich schon lange gefasst und wie eine Dartscheibe zerschossen, doch Lalaithwen war flink und wich geschickt den Pfeilen aus, die ihr um die Ohren zischten. Dabei streifte sie jedoch einer von ihnen an der Schulter und hinterließ einen tiefen Kratzer. Sie lief so schnell sie nur konnte, wurde aber von ihr entgegenkommenden Elben immer wieder aufgehalten. Es schien beinahe keine Hoffnung mehr zu geben, die Wachen waren nicht mehr fern, noch dazu verhinderte der lange Mantel ein schnelleres Vorankommen. Sie sah ihre letzte Chance zu flüchten nur darin, den Mantel abzulegen. Zwar würde dann das langersehnte Mahl dahin sein, aber sie würde mit heiler Haut aus dieser Situation entkommen können! Kurzerhand warf sie der königlichen Garde den Mantel entgegen, das gestohlene Gemüse rutschte aus den Taschen und verwandelte den Marktplatz für kurze Zeit in eine Rollbahn. Einige Elben konnten noch ausweichen, doch viele schlugen der Länge nach hin, als sie auf dem Grünfutter ausglitten.  
  
Lalaithwen legte mit letzter Kraft einen Spurt in Richtung Wald ein, drehte sich in ihrem Lauf noch einmal um, um sich zu versichern, dass die Wachen außer Reichweite waren und stieß sich den Kopf, als sie sich wieder dem Weg zuwandte. Denn in ihrer Panik war sie mit einem Elben zusammengestoßen und rücklings hingefallen. "O, entschuldige, hast du dir wehgetan?", hörte sie ihn nur noch fragen und bevor sie durch die Wucht des Aufpralls in Ohnmacht fiel, schaute sie in tiefblaue Augen.  
  
Weit entfernt von ihr hörte sie die immer leiser werdenden Stimmen der Wachen, die riefen: "Euer Hoheit, Prinz Legolas, seid Ihr unverletzt? Ihr habt den Dieb gefasst..."  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
So...ich hoffe doch, es hat euch ein bisschen gefallen und euch neugierig gemacht, wie's weitergeht! Bitte reviewt!!! *fleh* 


	2. Gefesselt und geknebelt

A/N: So...habe Kapitel 2 fertig, ich hoffe, es wird euren Vorstellungen gerecht und gefällt euch ein wenig?! Würde mich über Reviews gaaaaaaaanz doll freuen!! *bettel* enjoy...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Kapitel 2: Gefesselt und geknebelt  
  
Lalaithwen war sich sicher, alles nur geträumt zu haben, als sie langsam wieder zu sich kam. Sie hatte schreckliche Kopfschmerzen, wie nach einer honigweindurchzechten Nacht. Wahrscheinlich hatte Filegon sie in irgendeine Schenke geschleppt und nun konnte sie sich an nichts mehr erinnern, außer an...blaue Augen. Ja, tiefblaue Augen, wie sie sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. An nichts anderes konnte sie sich erinnern. Das verwirrte sie nur noch mehr und als sie sich aufrichten wollte, um wie geglaubt aus ihrem Bett zu steigen, bemerkte sie zum ersten Mal, dass sie an Händen und Füßen gefesselt war. Lalaithwen, die sich noch immer nicht an den kleinen Diebeszug durch den Markt erinnern konnte, geriet in Panik. In welchen Schuppen hatte ihr Bruder sie nur mitgeschleppt? Vielleicht hatte der Wirt mal wieder mitbekommen, dass die beiden nicht bezahlen konnten und sie nun hier angekettet. (wie es leider viel zu oft vorgekommen war in früheren Tagen) Aber wo zum Bimbam war Filegon? Was war mit ihm geschehen? Und wieso war alles in ihrer Umgebung so dunkel, dass sie nichts sehen konnte? War sie erblindet? Oder steckte sie in einem...Verlies? Die Elbin bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, sie wusste ja noch nicht einmal, WO sie war. Sie zerrte wie wild an den Eisenketten, die ihre Knöchel und Handgelenke fest umschlossen, so lange, bis sie sich die Haut wund rieb und jeder weitere vergebliche Befreiungsversuch nur noch mehr Schmerzen bereitete. Vor lauter Verzweiflung wollte sie schreien, aber sie realisierte, dass ihre Stimme nicht mehr als ein leises Krächzen war und sie nur mit Mühe wenige Laute hervorbringen konnte. "Hilfe...wo bin ich...", ihre Stimme erstarb sofort wieder. Ihre Kehle fühlte sich trockener an als ein Stückchen Lembas und allein schon durch die letzte Anstrengung, die sie vorhin aufgebracht hatte bei dem Versuch ihre Fesseln zu lösen, ließ ihr Herz förmlich rasen, ihre Brust fühlte sich wie zugeschnürt an, das Atmen fiel ihr schwer. Kraftlos lehnte sie sich zurück, versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, ihre Angst zu verdrängen.  
  
Dann kehrte die Erinnerung zurück...Stück für Stück. Vor ihrem inneren Auge spielte sich die gesamte Marktszene noch einmal ab, wie Filegon den Verkäufer abgelenkt hatte während sie das Gemüse stahl...und dann...die Flucht vor der nudelholzschwingenden Alten. Wäre sie nicht gewesen, wäre alles glatt gegangen und Lalaithwen und ihr Bruder hätten seit Tagen endlich wieder etwas im Magen gehabt. Irgendetwas musste dann schiefgegangen sein, hatte man sie gefasst? Wenn ja, wo war Filegon, hatten sie ihn in dem ganzen Trubel mit heiler Haut davonkommen lassen? Sie ärgerte sich, noch nie war etwas schiefgegangen bei einem ihrer Streifzüge und ausgerechnet an solch einem Tag, an dem sie mehr mit einem Mal erbeutet hatte als jemals zuvor, musste sie erwischt werden.  
  
"Himmel Arsch und Zwirn!", maulte sie vor sich hin und rüttelte wütend an den Fesseln, die Schmerzen ignorierend.  
  
"Nanana, wir wollen doch nicht anfangen, herumzufluchen", erklang eine belustigte Stimme ganz in der Nähe und Lalaithwen zuckte zusammen. Die ganze Zeit über war jemand bei ihr gewesen und sie hatte es in ihrer Panik gar nicht mitbekommen. (nun gut, sie war so oder so nicht immer ein Blitzmerker gewesen) Sie konnte niemanden erkennen, ihre Umgebung schien schwärzer als Düsterwalds Nächte zu sein, sie konnte nicht einmal die Begrenzung des Raumes, in dem sie gefangen war, ausmachen. Und dazu noch diese Stimme...sie kam ihr seltsamerweise bekannt vor, obwohl sie sie nicht sofort zuordnen konnte. Unsicher, was sie nun tun sollte, schwieg sie und wartete ab. Der Unbekannte, der in einem Raum mit ihr verweilte, beobachtete sie. Das konnte sie regelrecht spüren. Solange sie nicht sehen konnte, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte, würde sie auf der Hut sein müssen. Vielleicht war er ebenso ein Gefangener wie sie, oder einer der Wachen. In diesem Moment kam ihr der erschreckende Gedanke, dass es tatsächlich eine der Wachen sein konnte, die auf dem Gemüse, das sie auf dem Marktplatz verstreut hatte, ausgerutscht war - und sich nun vielleicht auf grausame Art und Weise dafür rächen wollte...einmal hatte sie eine Geschichte über einen Kerkermeister in Mordor gehört, der seine Opfer schrecklich quälte, indem er sie durchkitzelte, bis sie sich buchstäblich totlachten. Gut, diese Story hatte ihr einmal Filegon erzählt, als sie gerade einmal 500 Jahre alt gewesen war und er hatte ihr damit nur einen Schrecken einjagen wollen. Aber trotzdem kamen ihr nun all diese Gedanken in den Sinn, eine traumatische Kindheitserinnerung, und sie wünschte sich weit fort...ganz weit fort!!!  
  
"Was ist, hat es dir so plötzlich die Sprache verschlagen?", lachte die Stimme und zu Lalaithwens Schrecken erklang sie nun noch näher als zuvor. Ohne dass sie es so recht bemerkte, kniff sie ängstlich die Augen zusammen (obwohl sie mit offenen Augen schon nichts sehen konnte) und wagte es kaum noch zu atmen. Sie lauschte angestrengt auf jedes kleinste Geräusch, wer immer da bei ihr war, sie war ihm hilflos ausgeliefert! "Keine Angst, Mädchen, denkst du etwa, ich will dir etwas antun? Hätte ich es denn dann nicht schon längst getan?", sagte er und Lalaithwen erzitterte, als sie den warmen Hauch seines Atems direkt vor ihrem Gesicht spürte. Sie senkte ihren Kopf, wagte es nicht, ihre Lider zu öffnen. Er schien ihr wachsendes Unbehagen zu bemerken und zog sich langsam wiederum zurück. Sie saß zusammengekauert, so weit es die Ketten zuließen, regungslos da und wartete nur darauf, dass irgendetwas Schreckliches geschehen würde. Vielleicht hatte er ihr bis jetzt nur nichts getan, weil er sie foltern wollte, wenn sie wieder ganz bei Bewusstsein war. (Keine Frage, Lalaithwen hatte eine blühende Fantasie, aber wer hätte in so einem Moment voller Angst nicht annähernd dasselbe gedacht?)  
  
"Ich sehe, es ist hoffnungslos, aus dir ein paar Worte herauszubekommen, ich hätte dich wohl eher in dem Glauben lassen sollen, allein hier zu sein, dann wärest du vielleicht ein wenig gesprächiger gewesen!", spaßte er weiter, doch ihr war ganz und gar nicht zum Scherzen zumute. "Wo bin ich?", brachte sie nur mit erstickter Stimme hervor. Zunächst herrschte bedächtiges Schweigen, der Duft von Wachs erfüllte den Raum, dann aber hörte sie ihn antworten: "Mach deine Augen auf, dann wirst du es sehen" Na toll, einen besseren Ratschlag hätte er ihr nicht geben können, dachte sie in diesem Augenblick, wagte es dann aber doch, vorsichtig die Lider zu öffnen. Erschrocken blinzelte sie gegen das plötzliche Licht, auf das sie nicht gefasst war. Dieser Elb oder was immer er war, schien einige Kerzen angezündet zu haben, denn sie sah nun nicht nur den Raum, in dem sie gefangen war, sondern auch einen langen Gang, der sich hinter den Gitterstäben erstreckte. Sie war tatsächlich in einem Verlies! "Du bist im Kerker des Palastes vom Düsterwald", fuhr er fort und endlich wandte sie sich ihm zu. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, als sie ihn erblickte. "Was ist?", lächelte er, "Bin ich denn so schrecklich anzusehen?"  
  
Das war er ganz und gar nicht, es war der Elb, den sie bei ihrer Flucht beinahe über den Haufen gerannt hatte, sie erkannte ihn an seinen Augen. "Ist das eine rhetorische Frage?", gab sie nur leise zurück, und verfluchte sich selbst in diesem Moment für ihren blöden Kommentar, doch sie war nicht mehr in der Lage, einen vernünftigen Gedanken zu fassen. Wider erwarten lachte der Elb (er schien nur ein wenig älter als Filegon zu sein) und schaute sie direkt an, worauf sie verschüchtert den Blick senkte.  
  
"Du gefällst mir, kleine Gemüsediebin, du bist nicht auf den Mund gefallen!" "Nein, wohl eher auf den Kopf, wie es sich anfühlt...", murrte sie, sie war ganz und gar nicht in der Laune, dem Vergnügen des Elben beizutragen. "Ja, die Wachen hatten so ihre Schwierigkeiten, dich zu fassen, haben dich sogar leicht verwundet. Aber du bist immer weitergelaufen...bis..."  
  
Lalaithwen wurde rot, als er sie so angrinste, ihre Situation gefiel ihr immer weniger, ein peitscheschwingender Foltermeister wäre ihr sogar lieber gewesen, als diese Konversation mit ihm, der sich über sie lustig machte. "Ich weiß, ich habe Euch umgerannt, na und, ist das der Grund, dass ich angekettet bin? Ich habe Hunger gehabt und habe mir das Gemüse hart erarbeitet..."  
  
"Gar keine Frage", erwiderte er beiläufig.  
  
"Ich habe niemandem geschadet, warum werde ich dann hier festgehalten, als wäre ich ein Meuchelmörder?"  
  
"Der König ist derzeit nicht gut auf Unruhestifter zu sprechen, aber keine Sorge, er wird sich schon wieder beruhigen. Bis dahin bleibst du aber besser noch hier, schließlich soll es ja noch etwas auf dem Frühlingsfest zu essen geben!"  
  
"Wie war das? Ihr müsst sicherlich nicht hungern, nicht wahr? Ihr seid sicher einer dieser wohlhabenden Waldelben. Ihr habt Euer warmes Bett, immer genug zu essen und zu trinken.", fuhr sie ihn wütend an, er lachte sie aus und das verletzte ihren Stolz.  
  
"Ja, endlich mal, nach langer Zeit. Hör auf, dich zu beschweren, es wird dir nicht aus deiner Lage helfen...ich sorge dafür, dass du gut verpflegt wirst, bis mein Vater dir gestattet, wieder unbeschwert ehrliche Händler auszurauben!", gab er ebenso erzürnt zurück, machte kehrt und rief eine der Wachen zu sich. "Wache, ich wünsche zu gehen!"  
  
"Sehr wohl, Euer Hoheit, mein Prinz!", sagte ein Elb ehrfürchtig und entließ ihn aus der Zelle. Lalaithwen war anfangs überrascht, als sie den Wachmann so sprechen hörte, dieser Elb, mit dem sie zusammengestoßen war, war doch tatsächlich der Sohn des Königs! (Sie wusste, sie war in das gewaltigste Fettnäpfchen getreten, was man sich vorstellen konnte)  
  
"Ich wünsche zu gehen...", äffte sie ihn wütend für sich nach, "...wenn ich das sagen würde..."  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Und? Was sagt ihr? Immer noch neugierig, wie es weitergeht? Kapitel 3 ist schon in Arbeit, please r/r!!! :) 


	3. Elbische Gespräche

A/N: Ui, Kapitel 3 ist fertig, aber ich warne euch, ich hatte beim Schreiben bereits zu viel Vanillepudding intus, also garantiere ich für nichts *lol*...na ja, ich hoffe, das liest sich überhaupt jemand durch und wenn ja, wäre es seeehr nett, wenn der ein oder andere reviewt! Würde mich sehr freuen!!! Na denn...lest bitte *bettel*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Kapitel 3: Elbische Gespräche...  
  
Legolas war wütend. Sehr wütend, um genau zu sein. Die Bemerkungen dieser kleinen Elbin ärgerten ihn. Sie stellte ihn einfach so hin, als ob er nur ein vornehmer Kerl war, der noch nie Leid erfahren oder erblicken musste. Und das war ganz und gar nicht der Fall. In den Zeiten des Ringkrieges hatte er in Schlachten gekämpft, viele sterben und leiden sehen, und nun warf sie ihm vor, keine Ahnung zu haben. Dabei konnte sie von Glück reden, dass sie nur im Kerker gelandet war und dort wohl die nächste Woche verbringen musste, denn König Thranduil wollte sie ursprünglich länger festhalten und dazu noch an den Pranger stellen lassen. Doch Legolas hatte es ihm ausreden können. Warum er das überhaupt getan hatte, wusste er nicht so recht. Vielleicht aus Neugier, denn sie schien sehr schlagfertig und gerissen zu sein, aber auch leicht reizbar, was ihn unheimlich amüsierte. Sicher, seine Kommentare waren auch nicht sehr nett gewesen, das musste er sich wohl oder übel eingestehen, aber nichtsdestotrotz wollte er sich ihr Verhalten nicht gefallen lassen. Auch einige adlige Elben hatten einen recht dünnen Geduldsfaden.  
  
"Warum bei den Valar denke ich überhaupt darüber nach?", fragte er sich selbst laut. Er war auf den Balkon seines Quartiers herausgetreten und schaute über die dunklen Wipfel der Bäume, die in sanftes Dämmerlicht getaucht waren.  
  
"Seit wann denkt Legolas Grünblatt?", bekam er als unerwartete Antwort zu hören. Auf der Stelle drehte er sich um und sah Ranwé, seinen besten Freund in der Tür stehen. "Schon seit Ranwé gelernt hat, an eine Tür anzuklopfen", erwiderte er grinsend. "Wusst' ich's doch, also noch nie...", grinste der in dunkle Brauntöne gekleidete Elb und umarmte seinen Freund herzlichst. "Dass ich dich noch einmal wiedersehe, daran habe ich schon fast gezweifelt!", murmelte Ranwé und klopfte Legolas auf die Schulter.  
  
"Ich bin immer für eine Überraschung gut, schon vergessen?"  
  
"Wie könnte ich? Nie werde ich vergessen, wie du mir damals dieses Mädchen ausgespannt hast, wie hieß sie doch gleich noch mal?", überlegte Ranwé, worauf Legolas lachte. "Immer noch der alte Aufreißer, was?"  
  
"Aufreißer...wie drückst du dich denn aus...ich bezeichne mich ehrenhaft als Frauenbeglücker." "Beglücker?" "Hey, das kannst DU gar nicht beurteilen!", lachte Ranwé, "Was sagst du, mellon nîn, hast du Lust, mit mir über alte Zeiten bei einer Flasche Met zu reden? Wir könnten eine kleine aber feine Zechtour machen, was hälst du davon? Vielleicht treffen wir auch die eine oder andere Elbenmaid, die des Nachts einsam ist..." Legolas schüttelte den Kopf, noch immer lachend: "Wirklich, du hast dich kein bisschen verändert! Auf ein Gläschen komm' ich gern mit, aber das mit der einsamen Elbenmaid kannst du vergessen!" "Zum Leidwesen vieler junger Damen...", meinte Ranwé gespielt enttäuscht. "Du weißt genau, dass es für mich nur EINE Dame gibt und mit der habe ich mich schon vor meiner Reise verlobt!", sagte Legolas lächelnd.  
  
"Wie altmodisch du doch bist, du mutierst noch zum richtigen Langeweiler...", seufzte Ranwé und lehnte sich weit über die Balkonbrüstung, um einen besseren Ausblick auf das abendliche Marktgeschehen zu haben. "Der ewige Einzelgänger", grinste Legolas und gesellte sich neben ihn. "Hast du denn deine Verlobte heute schon gesehen?", fragte Ranwé mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln. "Nein, sie wird erst in den nächsten Tagen anreisen, um den Frühling mit mir zu feiern." "Naja, bis zum Frühlingsfest sind es noch gut 7 Tage...das ist eine lange Zeit, in der du nicht unter ihrer Fuchtel stehst!"  
  
"Ich stehe nicht unter ihrer Fuchtel", murrte Legolas. "Worunter denn dann, unter ihrer Lederpeitsche? Komm schon, Legolas, mach dir nichts vor, sie hat dich ganz schön in ihrer Gewalt." "Hat sie nicht!" "Beweise es mir", meinte Ranwé. Legolas erwiderte daraufhin nichts, er mochte es nicht sonderlich, wenn Ranwé mit seinen Weibergeschichten herumprotzte und ihn immer mit auf seine imaginären Aufreißtouren nehmen wollte. Er verstand einfach nicht, dass er ein ganz anderer Typ war und auch an wahre Liebe glaubte...so naiv das auch klingen mochte, Legolas war es bestimmt nicht. "Siehst du...du hast keine Freiheiten mehr in einer festen Bindung, willst du dir das wirklich antun?", fragte Ranwé. Legolas schüttelte mit dem Kopf und lachte: "Du wirst sie mir nicht ausreden, mein Guter, Celendra wird schon bald meine Frau." "Na, wie du meinst, aber beschwer dich dann nicht, wenn sie dir ein Halsband umbindet und dick und fett "Meine" draufschreibt!"  
  
"Das wird sie ganz bestimmt nicht, du Spaßvogel!" "Jaaa, jaaa, ich wünschte, ich hätte ein Palantir, das die Zukunft voraussieht, dann könnte ich dir das Gegenteil beweisen.", neckte ihn Ranwé weiter, "Was ist nun, wollen wir auf ein oder zwei Liter Met zum Wirt gehen?" (Ranwé sprach immer in Litereinheiten, da er nur sehr selten weniger trank) "Meinetwegen, aber du zahlst!" "Alter Geizkragen", murrte er, zerrte dann aber Legolas mit sich.  
  
~*~*~  
  
In etwa zur gleichen Zeit hatte Lalaithwen im Kerker eine neue Unterhaltungsmethode gefunden, um nicht vor lauter Langeweile zu sterben. Sie zählte die vielen Risse in der Steinwand. (gut, es war nicht wirklich unterhaltsam, doch was sollte sie denn auch tun, wenn sie so gefesselt dasitzen musste?) Sie hatte es schon längst aufgegeben, sich von den festen und enganliegenden Ketten an ihren Fuß- und Handgelenken zu befreien. Das wäre nur verschwendete Kraft gewesen. Außerdem ärgerte sie sich immer noch über den Prinzen. "So ein eingebildeter Hans...wenn der mir mal so hilflos ausgeliefert wäre, wie ich ihm, dann würde ich ihm mal zeigen, was ne Harke ist...blöde reinblütige Elben, machen sich über andere lustig, verstehen aber selbst keinen Humor!"  
  
Lalaithwen und Filegon waren zu etwa 80% reinblütige Elben, aber einer ihrer Ururururururahnen musste wohl ein Mensch gewesen sein. Sie hatten beide wenig von der elbischen Kultur an sich, schlugen sich anders als alle anderen Elben durch ihr langes Leben. Warum das so war, soll hier jedoch noch nicht erwähnt werden...  
  
Sie musste immer wieder daran denken, wie belustigt er sie angeschaut hatte, ohne Respekt oder auch nur geringer Achtung vor ihr. Bei diesem Gedanken lachte sie laut auf. Warum sollte auch der Prinz des Düsterwaldes Respekt vor einer kleinen, unbedeutenden Taschendiebin haben? Nun...weil sie eindeutig eine der besten Taschendiebe Düsterwalds war (zugegeben, es gab nicht sehr viele Diebe in Thranduils Reich...). "Toll, was für eine Leistung...", flüsterte sie vor sich hin und senkte den Blick. Sie konnte nicht beschreiben, wie sie sich fühlte, sie war so verwirrt. Zum einen war sie stinkesauer auf diesen Elben, zum anderen wurde sie sich dessen bewusst, was für ein erbärmliches Leben sie doch führte. Schon seit Jahren streifte sie mit ihrem Bruder durch die Wälder, ohne feste Bleibe, ohne zu wissen, was der nächste Tag mit sich brachte. Irgendwann waren sie in den Düsterwald gelangt und konnten dort einige erfolgreiche Diebeszüge durchführen. Sie hätten nicht stehlen müssen, aber sie wussten, dass es zwar eine gefährliche, aber doch bequemere Methode war, sich zu ernähren. Filegon war ihre Familie gewesen, schon seit sie denken konnte, er hatte sie nie im Stich gelassen und jede Situation mit ihr gemeistert. Wenn sie gemeinsam vorgingen, lief nie etwas schief...bis jetzt. Doch wo war ihr Bruder jetzt? Sie wusste ja nicht einmal, ob es ihm gut ging, oder ob er wie sie von den königlichen Wachen aufgegriffen worden war.  
  
Ihre verworrenen Gedanken wurden von einem stetigen Trappen unterbrochen, das ganz in ihrer Nähe zu sein schien. Neugierig schaute sie auf, doch auf dem langen, dunklen Gang konnte sie niemanden ausfindig machen. Sie seufzte laut, wahrscheinlich war es nur einer von den Wärtern, die ihre Rundgänge machten. (was ihr eigentlich recht unlogisch erschien, da der Kerker nicht gerade einem bis zum letzten Platz überfülltem Gefängnis glich) Oder dieser blöde Kerl von einem Prinzen, der sie wieder ärgern wollte. Aber auch diesen Gedanken verwarf Lalaithwen wieder, denn warum sollte er auch nur auf die Idee kommen, seine Zeit im Kerker bei einer Gefangenen zu verbringen. Vor allen Dingen nachdem sie ihn so angeschnauzt hatte. Warum dachte sie überhaupt immer wieder über ihn nach? Sie war sich sicher, ihn an diesem Nachmittag das letzte Mal gesehen zu haben.  
  
Ihre Sinne widmeten sich erneut dem beständigen Geräusch zu und Lalaithwen sah nun endlich die Umrisse einer Person, direkt vor den Gitterstäben ihrer Zelle. Dieser Jemand, der da vor ihr stand, trug einen langen Mantel, die Kapuze war tief ins Gesicht gezogen worden. Lalaithwen kam die plötzliche Vorstellung von einem Nazgûl in den Sinn, von denen sie einmal gehört hatte. "Hey, ich hab keinen Ring bei mir", sagte sie entnervt, sie hasste es, so angeglotzt zu werden. (bzw. angeschnüffelt, falls das hier wirklich ein Ringgeistabklatsch sein sollte, der vor ihr stand, denn wie sie wusste, sahen diese Kreaturen schlechter als ein einäugiger Laubfrosch) "Pssst, nicht so laut oder willst du die Wachen anlocken? Und was meinst du mit einem Ring?", flüsterte der Schatten und Lalaithwen erkannte die vertraute Stimme sofort.  
  
"Filegon? Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte schon, dir wäre etwas passiert oder du hättest mich vergessen!", sagte sie erfreut, denn mit einem geschwisterlichen Besuch hatte sie in diesem Moment am allerwenigsten gerechnet.  
  
"Sei still, hab ich gesagt!", zischte er und schaute sich unruhig um, "Wie könnte ich meine Essensbeschafferin und Lieblingsschwester vergessen?", schleimte er dann. "Mmh...Lieblingsschwester...du hast ja auch nur eine...", murrte sie zurück und er lachte leise. O, wie sie ihn manchmal hasste, wenn er genau die falschen Worte zum falschen Zeitpunkt an den Tag legte. "Hör zu, Laith, Schwesterchen, ich kann nicht lang bleiben"  
  
"Wie bist du überhaupt hier hineingekommen?"  
  
"Betriebsgeheimnis", grinste er, "Nein, war nur Spaß, ich habe mich bei einer Wachablösung vorbeischleichen können...durch einen Trick, wie so oft" (Filegon war wirklich ein Genie, was Überredungskünste und Täuschungen anging)  
  
"Aber hör mir jetzt gut zu, Kleine!", flüsterte er weiter, "Ich habe gehört, dass das Frühlingsfest in 7 Tagen steigen soll und dort auch viele Gäste aus fremden Reichen erscheinen werden. Das bedeutet reiche Beute für uns!"  
  
"Ja...würde es bedeuten, meinst du wohl eher!", seufzte sie, "Ich fürchte, ich darf hier noch eine ganze Weile schmoren und Risse an Steinwänden zählen!"  
  
"Wie bitte, was? Risse zählen?", fragte er verdutzt. "Vergiss es", erwiderte sie nur. "Aber ich kann doch nur mit dir zusammen erfolgreich auf eine kleine Diebestour gehen, das weißt du, du kannst mich doch nicht so hängen lassen!"  
  
"Würde ich ja auch nicht, aber wie du siehst, bin ich ziemlich fest angekettet und außerdem werden die mich nicht gerade wegen guter Führung eher freilassen!" "Wieso, was hast du denn wieder angestellt?", zischte er genervt. "Frag nicht, ich kann meine Blödheit selbst kaum eingrenzen, da brauch' ich nicht auch noch deinen ermutigenden Kommentar dazu!"  
  
Filegon erwiderte zunächst nichts, sondern schaute sich nur grübelnd um. "Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben, dass du früher wieder hier hinauskommst!" "Dann nenn sie mir", murrte Lalaithwen. Filegon überlegte kurz, schaute sich die Beschaffenheit der Zellen an und flüsterte ihr noch eilig zu: "Laith, meine Kleine, ich komme in 3 Tagen des Nachts wieder und werde dich hier rausholen"  
  
"Aber Filegon, was, wenn sie dich erwischen, dann kommen wir vor dem nächsten Zeitalter hier nicht wieder hinaus...außerdem würden sie uns bald wieder aufgreifen!"  
  
"Nicht, wenn wir nach dem Frühlingsfest weiterziehen!", sagte er nur bestimmt und Lalaithwen war zu überrascht, um noch etwas zu antworten, als sie leise Schritte näherkommen hörte.  
  
"Wie du meinst, aber geh jetzt, Filegon, ich glaube, die Wachen kommen", flüsterte sie ihm rasch zu, worauf er ihr nur kurz zuflüsterte: "In 3 Tagen...", und so schnell wieder verschwand, wie er gekommen war. Kurz darauf traten 2 Elben der königlichen Wache an ihre Zelle und musterten sie misstrauisch. "Mit wem hast du gerade gesprochen?", fragten sie scharf. "Ich habe mit niemandem gesprochen!", plädierte Lalaithwen. "Wir haben aber Stimmen gehört!", erwiderte einer der Elben.  
  
"Dann solltet ihr euch mal untersuchen lassen, das ist kein gutes Zeichen", erwiderte sie nur frech. "Treib es nicht zu weit, hast du verstanden?", sagte der Elb kalt und trat näher an die Gitterstäbe heran, "Thélorion, nimm dir einige Männer und durchsuche den gesamten Kerker, ich bin sicher, wir werden einen Eindringling finden!"  
  
Lalaithwen mimte die Gleichgültige, aber in ihrem Herzen bekam sie es mit der Angst zu tun. Wenn die Wachen Filegon fanden, wäre alles aus...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Und? Hat es euch wenigstens ein klitzekleines Bisschen gefallen? Bitte reviewt, ich wäre mehr als dankbar!!! Falls es einen interessiert, Kapitel 4 ist in Arbeit! 


	4. Schein und Sein

A/N: Hollaho, Kapitel 4 ist fertig, wie ihr seht, ich hoffe es ist alles zu eurer vollsten Zufriedenheit *g* Wie ihr wisst freue ich mich immer diebisch *ui, was für ein Wortspiel lol* über eure Reviews, also lest doch bitte, reviewt und macht mich zu einem glücklichen Stoffpferd ;)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Kapitel 4: Schein und Sein  
  
Filegon lief leichtfüßig durch die einem Labyrinth gleichenden Gänge des Verlieses, stets wachsam, jederzeit den nächsten Schritt koordinierend. Er fühlte, dass die Wachen ganz in der Nähe waren und er erkannte, dass er auf der Hut sein musste. Sie kannten die Dunkelheit des Kerkers bei Weitem besser als Filegon und vermutlich würden sie sich aufteilen, wenn sie wirklich nach ihm suchten. Vielleicht umzingelten sie ihn auch schon längst, er saß möglicherweise bereits in der Falle. Er durfte sich jetzt jedoch nicht selbst aus der Ruhe bringen, er musste klar denken, wenn er unentdeckt wieder entkommen wollte. `Das ist die Eigenart von Verliesen...hineinkommen ist kinderleicht, aber herauskommen eine schwere Geburt´, dachte er bei sich, bewusst seinen Atem flach haltend. Sein dunkler Mantel tarnte ihn und gab ihm neben der Dunkelheit noch einen größeren Schutz vor dem Entdecktwerden. Darauf durfte er sich aber nicht verlassen, Elben waren nicht dumm, und die Diener Thranduils erstrecht nicht.  
  
Filegon hastete voran, schaute sich bei jeder Weggabelung nervös um. Er konnte nun nichts mehr hören, nicht einmal den Anflug von einem Geräusch. Diese Stille hielt er nicht lange aus. Filegon spürte, wie sein Herz in seiner Brust raste, ja, gar drohte zu zerspringen. Solch eine Anspannung hatte er selten in seinem doch recht jungen Leben spüren müssen, umso verwirrter war er nun in dieser Situation. Es war kein gutes Zeichen, dass er seinen eigenen Atem hörte und sonst nichts. Völlig konzentriert auf seine Umgebung, zuckte er plötzlich zusammen als er nicht weit entfernt von seinem Standort ein leises Knarren vernahm. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das kalte Gemäuer, hielt die Luft an und lauschte...  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ein Zwerg verliebt in Galadriel? Wenn du das nicht für die Nachwelt aufschreibst, geht wahrlich eine Parodie verloren!", lachte Ranwé und nahm einen großen Schluck Met. Schon seit geraumer Zeit saß er mit Legolas in der Schenke und hörte sich die Berichte von seinen meist ungewöhnlichen Reiseerlebnissen an.  
  
"Es ist aber wirklich wahr, allen hat Galadriel etwas Nützliches geschenkt, nur für Gimli wusste sie nichts und als sie ihn fragte, was er denn haben wolle, entgegnete er nur, dass er mit einer Strähne ihres goldenen Haares der glücklichste aller Zwerge sei."  
  
"Mmh...vielleicht hat er nur geglaubt, Galadriel hätte Goldschmuck im Haar, du weißt doch, wie gierig Zwerge nach Reichtümern sind", seufzte er unbeeindruckt. Legolas lächelte, als er an Gimli dachte. Anfangs hatte er genauso gedacht wie Ranwé, was Zwerge betraf, aber nachdem sie so viel miteinander durchgemacht hatten, erkannte Legolas, dass der Schein des öfteren trog. Gimli war nun ganz sicher einer seiner besten Freunde und dem Elben war es egal, was andere dazu sagten. "Du und deine Theorien, du solltest Gimli einmal kennen lernen, du würdest ihn lieben!"  
  
"Das wiederum wage ich zu bezweifeln, meine Liebe beschränkt sich nur auf das schöne Geschlecht", grinste Ranwé. "Alter Weiberheld", seufzte Legolas kopfschüttelnd, Ranwé musste auch immer alles falsch verstehen, was er sagte, oder mehr hineininterpretieren als da eigentlich war. "Du hast mir richtig gefehlt, mein Freund", sagte Ranwé nach einer kurzen Pause nachdenklich, "Als ich davon hörte, dass die Gemeinschaft des Ringes losgeschickt wurde und du darunter warst, verfluchte ich mich selbst dafür, dich nicht begleitet zu haben! Ich hätte es mir nie verziehen, wenn dir etwas zugestoßen wäre!" Legolas musterte seinen Freund lange. Er hätte solche Worte nie von Ranwé erwartet. Er war so überrascht, dass er darauf gar keine Antwort fand. Der größere und auch etwas kräftigere Elb lachte, als er Legolas' Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Versteh das jetzt nicht falsch, du musst keine Angst haben, dass ich über dich herfalle..." "Das würde ich ehrlich gesagt auch gar nicht zulassen", grinste er darauf. "Tz...du verschmähst mich...du verschmähst andere Frauen...du lebst nur für Celendra!", seufzte Ranwé grinsend.  
  
"So ist es", bestätigte er. "Mmh...auch gut, bleiben mehr Damen für mich übrig!", Ranwé trank den Becher Met nun völlig aus und wischte sich die klebrigen Reste des Honigweins von der Oberlippe. "7 Tage, Legolas, überlege es dir!", murmelte ihm Ranwé dann schließlich zu, doch der Elb blieb hart: "Das kannst du vergessen, nie wird es jemanden geben, den ich mehr liebe als Celendra, und nun hör auf, mich damit zu nerven!" "Ich kann dich nicht zu deinem Glück zwingen, mein Lieber...aber erzähl doch mal, was war das für ein Vorfall mit dieser kleinen Diebin auf dem Marktplatz heute Morgen?", fragte er. Legolas schaute ihn nur verwundert an, sodass Ranwé erneut lachte und ihm zumurmelte: "Im Düsterwald verbreiten sich sehr schnell Nachrichten. Einige meinten, du seiest der große Held, der geholfen hat, die freien Völker zu retten und nun, da du endlich zu Hause bist, würdest du hier für Recht und Ordnung sorgen!"  
  
"Nein, ich habe gar nichts getan, sie ist aus Versehen mit mir zusammengestoßen und wurde nur so gefangengenommen, ich sage dir, ich habe gar nicht gewusst, wie mir geschieht, so schnell lief das alles ab. Ich bin hier bei Weitem nicht der Ordnungshüter."  
  
"Wie du meinst...du hast trotzdem Glück, kommst heim und schon liegen dir die Frauen zu Füßen.", murrte Ranwé neidisch. "Wie bitte?", lachte Legolas, "Es war nur eine ganz gewöhnliche Diebin, die nur zu töricht war, auf den Weg zu achten. Ich brüste mich nicht gerade damit, sie kennen gelernt zu haben, sie hat ein viel zu großes Mundwerk!"  
  
"Wie war das vorhin...ich und meine Theorien über Zwerge? Du urteilst hier nicht gerade besser über dieses Mädchen...kennst du sie genauer, sodass du wirklich weißt, wer sie ist?"  
  
"Nein...", erwiderte Legolas überrascht, "...aber das will ich auch gar nicht!"  
  
"Siehst du, und so schließt sich der Kreis des Starrsinns!", murmelte Ranwé. Legolas wusste nicht, was er erwidern sollte, er konnte seinem Freund nicht widersprechen. Aber trotzdem wollte er von dieser Kleinen nichts wissen, sie war viel zu voreilig und frech, obwohl ihn das auch gleichzeitig neugierig machte. Ranwés schiefes Grinsen verwirrte ihn nur noch mehr: "Was ist?"  
  
"Ganz sicher, dass du sie dir nicht einmal genauer ansehen willst?", grinste er. ("genauer ansehen" bedeutete in Ranwés Wortschatz soviel wie betrunken machen und schwängern)  
  
"Natürlich will ich das nicht! Was für eine Frage, warum reden wir überhaupt über so belanglose Dinge?", murrte Legolas. "Wir reden immer über belanglose Dinge, schon vergessen? Nun...wenn du sie dir nicht einverleiben willst, dürfte ich dann mal einen genaueren Blick auf diese Diebin werfen?", grinste Ranwé weiter. "Ich fürchte, dazu wirst du keine Gelegenheit haben, sie ist noch immer im Verlies gefangen und wird frühestens nach dem Frühlingsfest entlassen!"  
  
"Umso besser, da kann sie sich nicht wehren", lachte Ranwé und bestellte sich noch einen Becher Honigwein. Sein Freund war weniger begeistert von seinem Tatendrang und seufzte laut: "Du unverbesserlicher Frauenheld...in den Kerker gelangst du garantiert nicht!"  
  
"Mmh...was soll's, es gibt ja noch viele andere Schönheiten im Düsterwald", Ranwé zwinkerte einer am Ausschank stehenden Elbenmaid zu, die daraufhin verlegen lächelte. "Legolas, mein Freund, ich glaube, die Unterhaltung müssen wir morgen fortsetzen...ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen", murmelte er und stand mit leicht wackeligen Beinen auf. Legolas stützte ihn noch rechtzeitig, ehe er der Länge nach hinschlug, dann jedoch befreite sich Ranwé aus seinem Griff und taumelte auf die junge Frau zu. Legolas stand nur seufzend da und beobachtete ihn, bevor er sich von ihm abwand, bezahlte und die Schenke verließ.  
  
Die Luft hatte sich merklich abgekühlt, doch der Himmel war klar und wolkenlos. Legolas schaute auf zu den Sternen, war, obwohl er sie schon so oft gesehen hatte, noch immer von ihrer Schönhit überwältigt. Seine Gedanken kreisten um seine Verlobte, wie es ihr wohl gerade erging? Legolas konnte es kaum erwarten, sie wieder in seine Arme zu schließen nach einer so langen Zeit! Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er sich wieder zum Palast aufmachte. Seltsamerweise kamen ihm Ranwés Worte in den Sinn. Er wusste, dass sein Freund nicht mehr der nüchternste gewesen war, als sie über die Elbin sprachen, aber trotz allem erschien es ihm weise, was Ranwé sagte. Vielleicht hatte er sich nur von seiner Wut über den kleinen Langfinger leiten lassen und wirklich ein zu schnelles Urteil gefällt.  
  
Legolas blieb stehen und atmete tief durch. Er musste seine Gedanken ordnen. Wozu sollte er überhaupt noch ein Wort mit ihr wechseln, es zwang ihn doch niemand dazu! Doch...sein schlechtes Gewissen tat es. Obwohl er eigentlich zu beleidigt über ihre Worte war, tat es ihm leid, sie so herablassend behandelt zu haben. Legolas war hin- und hergerissen.  
  
"Was soll's, ich entschuldige mich bei ihr und damit hat sich die Sache!", sagte er zu sich selbst und ging dann festen Schrittes zum väterlichen Palast.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Zu ungefähr derselben Zeit, als Legolas mit Ranwé über Zwerge diskutierte, steckte Filegon noch immer bis zum Hals in Schwierigkeiten. Er wusste nicht, wie er aus dem Gewölbe entkommen sollte, schließlich würde nun jeder Ausgang von Posten bewacht sein. Zudem diese Unsicherheit, ob er schon längst entdeckt worden war oder nicht. Filegon ahnte, dass das eben gehörte Knarren nichts Gutes verheißen sollte, er kannte dieses Geräusch nur all zu gut. Er war sich sicher, dass es von einem eben gespannten Bogen herrührte. Er musste nun schnell handeln, Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte er nicht. Lautlos tat Filegon einen Schritt zur Seite, darauf achtend, seinen Körper möglichst nahe an der Mauer zu halten. Er atmete weiterhin flach und ruhig, obwohl das Blut durch seinen Körper raste und sein Herz ihm bis zum Halse schlug. Mit aller Vorsicht, die er in seiner Furcht aufbringen konnte, schaute er sich um und zu seiner Bestürzung erkannte er, dass er in der Falle saß. An beiden Seiten, nicht weit hinter ihm, lauerten die geschickten Bogenschützen der Palastwache. Noch hatten sie ihn nicht entdeckt, aber es würde nicht lange dauern. Sie wussten, dass er hier war und ihnen nur durch einen unglücklichen Zufall entwischen konnte. Filegon spürte, wie sie darauf warteten, dass er einen Fehler machte und sich somit zu erkennen gab.  
  
Er beschloss, sich mehr oder weniger ehrenvoll zu ergeben, was würde es ihm denn schon bringen, wie ein Schaschlik aufgespießt zu werden? Filegon wagte noch einen letzten hoffnungsvollen Blick zu den höher liegenden Wänden, vielleicht war doch noch nichts verloren!  
  
Und tatsächlich erblickten seine scharfen, blauen Augen einen kleinen Vorsprung im Gemäuer. Das fahle Licht der Abenddämmerung schien hindurch und Filegon wollte vor lauter Erleichterung aufschreien. Es war ein Fenster! Eindeutig! Und es schienen keine Gitterstäbe davor zu sein. Das Problem bestand für ihn nur darin, abzuschätzen, ob es auch groß genug für ihn wäre und ob er schnell genug hinausklettern konnte. Die Höhe bereitete ihm keine Sorgen, er war einer der Schnellsten und Geschicktesten, was das Klettern anging. (Lalaithwen meinte immer, Filegon wäre der Prototyp des modernen Kletterelben, denn schon so oft hatte er bei nächtlichen Diebeszügen hohe Bauten erklimmen müssen.)  
  
Der Gedanke an seine jüngere Schwester ließ neuen Mut in ihm aufkeimen. Es musste ihm einfach gelingen zu flüchten, wie sonst konnte er Lalaithwen noch rechtzeitig vor dem Frühlingsfest hier herausholen, wenn er selbst angekettet war? Und dann tat er es...  
  
Er riskierte Kopf und Kragen, stieß sich mit seinem linken Fuß vom Gemäuer ab, sprang mit all seinem Schwung so hoch er nur konnte und bekam den äußersten Rand des Mauervorsprunges zu fassen. Geschwind zog er sich hinauf, spürte schon die kühle Abendluft, die ihm sanft entgegenwehte. Er war so leise gewesen, wie es nur Elben sein konnten, doch trotz aller Mühe hatten die Wächter des Verlieses Filegon noch auf frischer Tat ertappt. "Eindringling, auch nur eine Bewegung von dir, die mir missfällt, kann dir das Leben kosten!", sagte einer der Bogenschützen, der ihn zuerst erspäht hatte und nun genau auf Filegon zielte. Dieser konnte beim besten Willen nicht mehr umkehren, er musste nur noch seine Beine aus der Fensteröffnung herausziehen, dann war er frei! Hastig tastete er um sich, versuchte Halt zu finden, um sich das letzte Stückchen noch herausziehen zu können. Nach ihm endlos erscheinendem planlosem Greifen erwischte er endlich den schmalen Stamm einer jungen Eiche und zog sich mit letzter Kraft aus dem Fenster. Hinter sich hörte er nur die Elben fluchen und verwirrtes Geraune.  
  
Filegon richtete sich langsam auf und erst als er einen der Wachen rufen hörte: "Aber ich habe ihn doch getroffen!", bemerkte er, dass ein Pfeil, bis zur Hälfte abgebrochen durch die scharfen Kanten des Fensters, tief in seinem rechten Bein steckte. Durch seine Aufregung und dem starken Drang, ins Freie zu gelangen, hatte er den durchdringenden Schmerz, den er nun spürte, gar nicht bemerkt. Er versuchte, die Pfeilspitze aus der blutenden Wunde zu ziehen, doch seine Hände zitterten zu sehr und der Schmerz, als er den Pfeil berührte, durchdrang Mark und Bein. Filegon musste fort von hier, so schnell es ging. Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis ihm die Wachen erneut auf den Fersen waren.  
  
Humpelnd schleppte er sich vorwärts, in die Dunkelheit des tiefschwarzen Waldes, wo er sicher sein würde...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lalaithwen saß angekettet in ihrer Zelle und bangte um Filegon. Sie hatte vor wenigen Augenblicken die königlichen Wachen fluchend vorbeihasten sehen, ein Hoffnungsschimmer, dass sie ihn nicht erwischt hatten. Filegon war der Einzige, den sie hatte, dem sie vertraute. Doch was konnte sie hier drin schon für ihn tun? Er hatte sich in die Gefahr begeben, um ihr die Nachricht von seinem Fluchtplan zu überbringen, nur wegen ihr... . Lalaithwen konnte nur warten...warten auf die Nacht in 3 Tagen. Und das Warten war grausamer als jede Folter, schmerzhafter als jede Fessel, beängstigender als alle dunklen Kreaturen des Düsterwaldes zusammen.  
  
Lalaithwen war erschöpft, ihre Arme waren ganz taub durch die engen Ketten um ihren Handgelenken.  
  
Jegliche Sinne waren betäubt von der Sorge um Filegon und so bemerkte sie nicht, wie sich ihr jemand näherte, vor ihrer Zelle stehen blieb und sie beobachtete... .  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
So...das ist bisher das längste Kapitel, aber man kann sich ja steigern, was meint ihr? Ich schreibe an Kapitel 5 weiter, aber wie gesagt, wären ein paar Reviews ein großer Ansporn für mich :)  
  
Neca, ich weiß, du hasst Cliffhanger *lol* 


	5. Ein nächtlicher Machtkampf

A/N: *ächz* Boah, es gibt Dinge, die mir das Leben schwer machen, wie zum Beispiel Schule und Schule und Schule...ach ja, hab ich Schule schon erwähnt? Bin derzeit voll im Stress, also bitte habt ein wenig Geduld wegen den Kapitel- bzw. Storyuploads...bin schließlich kein Arbeitsesel, sondern ein flauschiges Stoffpferd *g*...genug der Sülzerei...ich würde mich mal wieder seeehr über Reviews von euch freuen...na denn, r&r!!!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 5: Ein nächtlicher Machtkampf  
  
Legolas war ein wenig verwirrt, als er die Palastwachen so schnell vorbeilaufen sah, sie schienen jemanden zu suchen. Sein erster Gedanke war, dass diese kleine Diebin es doch tatsächlich geschafft hatte, zu entkommen, doch das schien ihm schließlich unmöglich, da sie fest angekettet war. Er wand sich daher an einen der noch verweilenden Wärter und fragte ihn, was denn geschehen sei. Dieser zuckte jedoch nur mit den Achseln und murmelte nur etwas von einem Eindringling vor sich hin. Legolas überprüfte, ob die Wache schon eine gehörige Honigweinfahne hatte, was aber nicht der Fall war. Allein die Vorstellung, dass jemand freiwillig in einen Kerker einbrechen würde, war für den Prinzen lachhaft. Selbst wenn das eine Befreiungsaktion eines Gefangenen sein sollte, war es schier unmöglich, aus dem Verlies Thranduils zu entkommen. Legolas machte sich keine weiteren Gedanken mehr darüber, er war eher damit beschäftigt, sich die richtigen Worte zurechtzulegen, um mit der Kleinen zu reden und sich zu entschuldigen. Zuerst einmal brauchte er einen Vorwand, um sie überhaupt zu solch einer späten Stunde noch zu besuchen.  
  
Doch Legolas, der alles andere als unkreativ war, fiel schon nach kurzer Zeit etwas ein.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lalaithwen hatte Angst, panische Angst. Noch nie hatte sie solch ein Gefühl in ihrem Herzen gehabt, es war wie eine düstere Prophezeiung, die sich verwirklichte. Doch sie konnte nicht wirklich erfassen, WAS sie spürte. Es war nicht nur die Sorge um Filegon, der auf der Flucht war, es war etwas anderes, weiter entfernt doch noch viel gefährlicher. Sie hasste es in diesem Moment, elbisches Blut in ihren Venen zu haben. Immer diese Ungewissheit, diese Unruhe im Herzen zu haben, machte sie wahnsinnig. Lalaithwen fühlte, dass durch Filegons Flucht vor den Wachen ein großer Stein ins Rollen gebracht worden war und dass ihr Bruder in großer Gefahr war. Aber sie konnte ihm nicht helfen, sie war angekettet an Händen und Füßen, das Brennen ihrer Wunde an der Schulter hatte sich verschlimmert. Was, bei den Valar, war nur mit ihrem Bruder geschehen und warum fürchtete sie einen Schatten in ihrem Herzen? Vor lauter Verzweiflung hätte Lalaithwen am liebsten aufgeschrien, doch sie war zu erschöpft, um es überhaupt zu versuchen.  
  
Sie bemerkte einfach nicht, dass Legolas schon seit geraumer Zeit vor ihrer Zelle stand. Ihr Orientierungssinn, sowie ihr Zeitgefühl schienen zu schwinden oder sich gar gänzlich zu verabschieden. Nur noch zur Hälfte bekam sie mit, wie der Elb die Zellentür aufschloss, eintrat und sie hinter sich wieder fest versperrte. Als ob er Angst hätte, Lalaithwen könne in diesem Zustand wirklich fliehen! Ein schwaches Kichern entwich ihren trockenen Lippen, als ihr dieser Gedanke kam, dann schloss sie ihre Augen und versuchte, wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, die unbegründete Furcht beiseite zu schieben.  
  
Lalaithwen wartete schon regelrecht auf irgendeine bissige Bemerkung des Prinzen, die sie wieder in Rage brachte, doch zu ihrer Verwunderung schwieg er und musterte sie mit einem fragenden Blick. Sie seufzte schwach, sollte er doch gehen und sich selbst so im Spiegel begaffen (sie war sich sicher, dass dies neben dem "sich-lustig-machen" über andere Leute, zu seinen Hobbies gehörte.), warum konnte er sie nicht in Ruhe lassen? Als ob es nicht schon schlimm genug war, dass sie hier festsaß, gequält von ihren eigenen Gedanken, nein, da musste auch noch dieser Kerl vorbeikommen und sie wie ein Tier aus dem Streichelzoo beobachten! Zu allem Übel ließ er sich nun auch noch direkt vor ihr nieder...  
  
Legolas schwieg, wunderte sich etwas über den ausbleibenden frechen Wink des jungen Mädchens (sie schien nicht viel älter als 2000 Jahre zu sein, da war er sich sicher) und bemerkte, wie erschöpft und geschwächt sie war. Legolas wollte sich gar nicht erst vorstellen, wie es war, Tag und Nacht hier unten in der Dunkelheit angekettet zu sein, noch dazu verwundet, hungrig und durstig. (zwar erhielt sie täglich eine Ration, doch die fiel recht knapp aus)  
  
Seine Gedanken wurden von dem Klang ihrer Stimme gestört, als sie deutlich gereizt seufzte: "Was wollt Ihr denn hier? Euch schon wieder über mich törichtes Wesen amüsieren? Oder mich provozieren?"  
  
"Keines von beidem", erwiderte er bestimmt, sein Blick ruhte auf den Eisenketten, die ihre Handgelenke mittlerweile ganz wund gescheuert hatten. Lalaithwen schaute ein wenig verwirrt zu ihm herüber, eigentlich hätte er jetzt seinen Kommentar abliefern müssen. Doch er schaute sie nur an. Sie hielt seinem direkten Blick stand, löste ihre blauen Augen in keiner Sekunde von den seinen. Schließlich war es Legolas, der zuerst den Blick senkte und Lalaithwen lächelte triumphierend in sich hinein, es war ein kleiner Machtkampf, der sich zwischen ihnen abspielte, dessen war sie sich bewusst und sie war froh, die erste Runde gewonnen zu haben.  
  
Erst jetzt wand sie den Blick von seinem durchaus schönen Gesicht ab und beobachtete ihn. Eine recht große Schüssel voll Wasser und vereinzelten Kräutern stand vor ihm, er kniete dahinter und tauchte ein Leinentuch wiederholend hinein, wrang es aus und fuhr mit seinen geschmeidigen Fingern darüber. Die kleine Elbe verstand nicht, was sein merkwürdiges Verhalten bedeutete. Umso weniger war sie sich dessen bewusst, dass er sie von ihren Grübeleien um Filegon ablenkte. Er tauchte das Stückchen Stoff noch ein letztes Mal tief in das Wasser, wartete einen Moment und wrang es schließlich wieder aus. Diese Bewegungen seiner Hände hypnotisierten Lalaithwen beinahe, machten sie schläfrig. Aber durch den plötzlichen brennenden Schmerz an ihrer Schulter wurde sie recht unsanft in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt. Erschrocken schrie sie auf und zog ihre Schulter so weit zurück, wie es ihre Fesseln erlaubten. Erst jetzt erkannte sie, woher dieser grauenhafte Schmerz kam, der ihren ganzen Körper erzittern ließ: Legolas hatte das Tuch, welches er zuvor in dem warmen Kräuterbad angefeuchtet hatte, auf ihre Wunde gelegt. Lalaithwens Überraschung schlug schnell in Wut um, noch immer ihre Arme schmerzhaft weit von ihm abweisend, fuhr sie ihn an: " Was ist nun schon wieder in Euch gefahren, ist dies die Methode Eures Vaters, die Gefangenen zu foltern?"  
  
"Nicht doch, nun halt endlich still...", murrte er und versuchte vergebens, erneut das heilende Tuch auf ihre Wunde zu legen. Sie wich ihm wieder und wieder aus, hilflos wehrufend, sodass sie ihm schon fast leid tat. Doch Legolas verlor die Geduld, packte ihren Arm und presste mit aller Gewalt den Stoff auf ihre Verletzung. Das brachte sie endgültig zum Stillhalten und Schweigen. Der Schmerz, der sie in diesem Moment durchfuhr, ließ sie sich wünschen, auf der Stelle zu sterben, so grausam war das Brennen, das ihren Leib durchzog.  
  
Ein leises, armseliges Wimmern entwich ihrer Kehle, als Legolas den Druck auf die Verwundung noch einmal erhöhte, seinen festen Griff an ihrem Unterarm jedoch langsam löste. Sie hatte die Augen fest zusammengekniffen, eine leise Träne kam zum Vorschein und bahnte sich ihren Weg über ihre Wange.  
  
"Shh, es ist gleich vorbei, diese Kräuter werden den Heilungsprozess deiner Verletzung beschleunigen...shhh, ist ja gut...", sagte der Elb leise und lächelte leicht. Sie war verletzlicher, als sie es vorgab zu sein, wehr- und hilflos ihm gegenüber und das wiederum ließ ihn triumphieren.  
  
"Was gibt's da so blöd zu grinsen?", fauchte sie, "Wenn ich könnte, würde ich Euch noch viel größere Schmerzen bereiten!"  
  
"Und? Kannst du?", lachte er nur und er konnte förmlich die Wut in ihr aufsteigen sehen. Ihre Wangen hatten bereits eine leicht gerötete Färbung, ihre Lippen hatte sie so fest zusammengepresst, dass sie beinahe farblos zu sein schienen und in ihren Augen flammte ein Ausdruck von äußerster Abneigung auf. Das brachte Legolas nur dazu, erneut das Tuch fester auf ihre gereizte Haut zu pressen, sodass sie vor lauter Schmerz wieder aufschrie und ihn mit elbischen Schimpfworten beleidigte. Das gab sie aber bald wieder auf, als er sie weiter folterte.  
  
"Du blöder Elb...", zischte sie schwach, als er endlich von ihrem Arm abließ. "Wo sind denn bitteschön deine Manieren?", grinste er nur und wusch das Leinentuch in der Schüssel aus. Er fand Spaß daran, sie wütend zu machen und nach kurzem Überlegen wurde ihm bewusst, dass er ja noch nicht einmal ihren Namen kannte.  
  
"Wenn das so heilsame Kräuter sind, wieso fühle ich mich dann wie ein Würstchen auf einem Zwergengrill?", murrte sie, er hatte derzeit die Oberhand, das musste sie sich wohl oder übel eingestehen...aber wenn sie erst einmal von ihrem Fesseln befreit war, würde sie ihm gehörig den Hintern versohlen! "Salbei...", murmelte er nur vor sich hin, "das tut schon mal weh auf frischen Wunden."  
  
"Und warum habt Ihr nicht einfach eine von Euren Heiltanten heruntergeschickt, die mal wieder die Drecksarbeiten für Euch erledigen?"  
  
"Weil ich mich eigentlich bei dir entschuldigen wollte, aber wenn du dich weiterhin mit solch süßholzraspelnden Worten mir gegenüber ausdrückst, werde ich es mir noch mal anders überlegen!", erwiderte er und warf ihr einen für sie undeutbaren Blick zu.  
  
"War das eine Drohung?", raunte sie ihm zu, "AUTSCH!...Ok...war es...hab schon kapiert", ächzte sie heiser, nachdem er ihr das frischgewaschene Tuch zum wiederholten Male auf die Schulter legte. Daraufhin herrschte Waffenstillstand an den Fronten, Legolas wusch nun vorsichtiger ihre Wunde aus und Lalaithwen bedachte ihn nicht mehr mit ihren Gemeinheiten. Dieser Elb war für sie sowieso ein wandelndes Rätsel. Ohne, dass sie es so recht bemerkte, starrte sie ihn die ganze Zeit über an, während er das Tuch auswrang. Ihr war noch gar nicht aufgefallen, wie schön er doch war...(siehe Lalaithwens Blitzmerklichkeit) wenn er nicht schon vergeben war, hatte er sicherlich eine ganze Menge Mädchen, die ihm zu Füßen lagen. Er spürte ihre genauen Blicke und hielt einen Moment lang inne, um in ihre Augen zu schauen. Lalaithwen wachte nun endlich aus ihrer Träumerei auf und senkte mit hochrotem Kopf den Blick. Was, wenn dieser Kerl nun ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte? (dieser Gedanke war nicht sehr abwegig, schließlich war er ja über 8 Ecken mit diesen abnormalen Elben aus Lorien verwandt, man konnte ja nie wissen, welche Gene sich da vererbten und welche nicht)  
  
Legolas grinste nur, er hatte letztendlich den Sieg in diesem indirekten Kleinkrieg zwischen ihm und ihr davongetragen. (und praktischerweise hatte er diesmal kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr)  
  
"Wie ist überhaupt dein Name?", fragte er nach einer erneuten Stille.  
  
Sie hätte ihm in diesem Moment Hunderte von falschen und provozierenden Namen (wie beispielsweise "Yeti" oder "Iluvatars Großmama") an den Kopf werfen können, doch zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung brachte sie nur leise: "Lalaithwen" hervor.  
  
`Lalaithwen´, wiederholte er leise in seinen Gedanken, `Die Lachende...wie passend...´  
  
Als er seine Gedankenzüge zuende gebracht hatte, lag ein schelmisches Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. "Hey, es gibt blödere Namen, ok? Spart Euch bitte Eure einfältigen Witze darüber...Prinz So und so..."  
  
"Legolas"  
  
"Hää?"  
  
"Mein Name ist Legolas...nicht So und so...", wiederholte er.  
  
"Auch egal", seufzte sie. Schweigen. Schon wieder dieses bedenkliche Schweigen...was hatte das zu bedeuten? Lalaithwen fühlte sich sichtlich unwohler, je länger die Stille Bestand hatte.  
  
"Na gut, ...Lalaithwen...", begann er und beugte sich plötzlich über sie (was ihr ganz und gar nicht gefiel), "Versprichst du mir, niemandem ein Sterbenswörtchen davon zu erzählen?"  
  
"Wovon?", fragte sie verwirrt.  
  
Er erwiderte zunächst nichts, sondern lehnte sich weiter über sie. Lalaithwen befürchtete schon Schlimmes, kniff vorsorglich ihre Lippen zusammen und schloss ihre Augen. Einige Momente später wagte sie, sie wieder zu öffnen und sah nur einen verdutzt dreinschauenden Elben vor ihr sitzen.  
  
"Davon...", murmelte er nur noch, er versuchte, aus der überraschenden Mimik und Gestik der kleinen Elbe zu lesen, er verstand nicht so recht, warum sie so plötzlich verkrampft war, als er ihre Handgelenksfesseln gelöst hatte. Lalaithwen schaute noch verdutzter drein als Legolas und betrachtete ihre wunden Handgelenke, als ob das alles nur im Traum geschehen wäre. Und sie hatte doch tatsächlich gedacht, er wolle...nun...ähm... .  
  
Sie verwarf diesen lästigen Gedanken schnell wieder.  
  
"Ich gehe nun, das Wasser lasse ich bei dir, damit du deine Hände darin waschen kannst...",murmelte er und erhob sich. Dann wand er den Blick von ihr ab und drehte sich zum Gehen um. Er war schon fast aus der Zelle getreten, als Lalaithwen plötzlich seinen Namen rief. Überrascht drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihr um.  
  
"Danke...", brachte sie nur leise hervor. (und hasste sich selbst dafür, von diesem Elben so eingeschüchtert worden zu sein)  
  
Legolas bedachte sie mit einem Lächeln, als er ihre Zelle hinter sich verschloss und über die dunklen Gänge des Kerkers wieder hinauf in den Palast ging.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Na, zufrieden? Wenn nicht, kann ich's nicht ändern, nu isses online *G* Wie gesagt wären Reviews seeeehr willkommen, also tut mir den Gefallen und lest euch den Müll durch, den ich hier auf's Papier gebracht habe :-) *thx*  
  
Kapitel 6 folgt... 


	6. Auf der Flucht

A/N: Tjaaaa, auf langes Bitten hin hab ich endlich Kapitel 6 fertig...aber seid bitte so nett und habt etwas Geduld, ich stecke über beide Ohren im Stress (Schule, Volleyball, etc.). Ich mach ja schon so schnell ich kann *G* Belohnt meinen Fließ *lol...Fleiß ist relativ, ich weiß*, lest euch das durch und reviewt doch bitte! Würde mich freuen...danke übrigens für die lieben und anspornenden Reviews!!! Enjoy...  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
  
  
Kapitel 6: Auf der Flucht  
  
"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so etwas einmal ausgerechnet zu dir sage, aber ich glaube, du hast recht gehabt!", murmelte Ranwé, "Ich sollte wirklich mit der Trinkerei aufhören..."  
  
Legolas grinste seinen Freund amüsiert an, der vor lauter Trunkenheit nun an den Folgen dieser litt. (Zwar vertrugen Elben bedeutend mehr als Menschen oder andere Wesen...aber auch da gab es eine Grenze) Ranwé war dummerweise in einen sehr großen Dornenbusch gestolpert, als ihn die Dame am Abend eine sehr einprägsame Abfuhr erteilt hatte. (Legolas glaubte immer noch, ihren Handabdruck in schwachen Umrissen auf Ranwés Gesicht zu sehen) Kurz gesagt: Ranwé ging es gar nicht gut. Er seufzte, fuhr sich durch das dunkle Haar und warf Legolas einen bösen Blick zu, als er ihn mit einem Honigkuchenpferdgrinsen im Gesicht erblickte. "Was sind wir denn heute so gut gelaunt, mein Prinz?", murrte Ranwé, in dem Wissen, dass Legolas die Anrede "mein Prinz" gar nicht ausstehen konnte. "Wider erwarten hatte ich gestern Nacht eine nette Begegnung mit einer...nun ja...Dame...", erwiderte er, sein triumphierendes Grinsen nicht ablegend.  
  
"So? Hast du dich etwa doch dazu durchringen können, es auszunutzen, dass die Kleine angekettet war oder hast du auf dem Weg zum Kerker eine andere Schönheit getroffen?"  
  
"Was du wieder denkst...als ob ich so durchtrieben wäre, wie du! Nein, ich habe gestern eine ganz nette Konversation mit der kleinen Diebin gehabt...übrigens ist ihr Name nicht "Kleine", sondern Lalaithwen..."  
  
"Wie, ihr habt nur gequatscht? Ist ja öde..."  
  
"Ranwé, im Gegensatz zu dir kann ich ein Gespräch mit einem weiblichen Wesen führen, ohne es gleich zu schwängern!", grinste Legolas, er war zu gut gelaunt, um auf Ranwés provozierenden Bemerkungen einzugehen. "Na so schlimm bin ich nun auch wieder nicht! Über was habt ihr denn gesprochen?" "Nun...Salbei..." "SALBEI?", wiederholte der katergeplagte Elb verwirrt und Legolas nickte nur langsam. "Naja, das war natürlich nicht alles..." "Wie, habt ihr über Melisse und Sauerampfer auch noch diskutiert oder was? Meine Güte, Legolas, das ist absolut nicht die Art, wie man sich an ein Mädchen ranmachen sollte..." "Wie oft muss ich es dir eigentlich noch erklären, ich mache mich nicht an sie ran, ich habe mich nur bei ihr entschuldigt..." "Das sagen sie alle, und dann sind sie doch schwanger..." "Ranwé!", knurrte Legolas nun doch etwas aus der Fassung gebracht, "Lalaithwen ist nur eine harmlose Gaunerin, so etwas hab ich nun wirklich nicht nötig..." "Ach ja, aber Wert darauf legen, ihren Namen immer und immer wieder auszusprechen...Legolas, mein Junge, es sind nur noch 6 Tage bis zum Frühlingsfest und der Rückkehr deiner Versprochenen...da kannst du doch noch richtig die Sau rauslassen!"  
  
Legolas seufzte nur und winkte ab, Ranwé war in punkto Frauen unverbesserlich. "Wenn du dir schon selbst keinen Spaß gönnst, kommst du dann wenigstens mit mir auf eine kleine Jagd?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht..." "Wenn du wieder nein sagst, erzähl ich überall im Düsterwald herum, dass du keine Unterwäsche trägst!" "Ranwé...", seufzte Legolas genervt, sein Freund wollte einfach nicht locker lassen, "Ich muss mir das noch mal überlegen...außerdem wollte mich mein Vater nachher noch sprechen..." "Wegen dem Frühlingsfest und Celendra?" "Nehme ich an." "Und wann gedenkst du, deiner Lalaithwen einen Besuch abzustatten?", stichelte Ranwé weiter, doch Legolas ließ sich nicht beirren: "Erstens ist sie nicht MEINE Lalaithwen, und zweitens hab ich viel zu viel zu tun, als mich um solche Lappalien wie sie kümmern zu können..." "Ach ja? Was denn da zum Beispiel?" "Nun, ich muss mit meinem imaginären besten Freund auf die Jagd gehen...", sagte der blonde Elb. "Das war ja wieder klar, wenn du keine guten Argumente vorbringen kannst, schiebst du immer mich vors Loch...das ist nicht sehr nett.", lachte Ranwé, musterte seinen Freund für einen kurzen Augenblick, beugte sich über den Tisch zu ihm herüber und murmelte ihm zu: "Dann stell sie mir doch bitte mal vor. Dann hat dein Besuch wenigstens einen Vorwand!" "Ranwé...", knurrte Legolas erneut, doch der größere Elb unterbrach ihn: "Ich will sie ja nur kennen lernen, ok?"  
  
Legolas zögerte einen Moment lang, im Grunde konnte es ihm egal sein, ob es Ranwé auf Lalaithwen abgesehen hätte, wenn er sie wirklich kennen lernte, aber irgendetwas in ihm weigerte sich, die beiden miteinander bekannt zu machen. Trotz allen Zweifeln, sagte er dann seufzend: "Na gut...meinetwegen, aber keine anstößigen Bemerkungen ihr gegenüber" "Was meinst du mit anstößig?" "Ich sage nur: `man könnte es ausnutzen, dass sie gefesselt ist...´...übrigens ist sie das nicht mehr...ich habe ihre Handgelenksfesseln gelöst!" "Warum?", fragte Ranwé ehrlich erstaunt. "Weil ihr die Ketten Schmerzen zugefügt haben..." "Oh, wie süß, du hast dich um sie gesorgt!", kicherte der beste Freund des Prinzen, Legolas fauchte ihn sofort an: "Nein, du interpretierst da mal wieder viel zu viel herein...ich finde nur, dass mein Vater manchmal ein wenig übertreibt, was die Strafe für so kleine Vergehen angeht..." "Mmh...das hat sich bei dir gestern aber noch ganz anders angehört"  
  
"Schluss jetzt, Ranwé, du scheinst immer noch einen Rest Met im Blut zu haben, du redest mal wieder nur Unsinn!", sagte Legolas und stand mit einem Male auf. Ranwé tat es ihm noch immer lachend gleich. "Nun gut, bevor du dir eine väterliche Standpauke anhören darfst, stellst du mir doch bitte die Kleine vor...", grinste er, legte seinen Arm um Legolas Schulter und ging mit ihm noch einmal in die Gewölbe des Palastes, um das Mädchen genauer zu betrachten.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lalaithwen hatte ein wenig schlafen können, weil zumindest ihre Handfesseln gelöst waren. Die Wasserschüssel stand noch immer vor ihr und um sich von der letzten morgendlichen Verschlafenheit zu befreien, wusch sie ihr Gesicht und ihre Hände im kühlenden Nass. Fahles Sonnenlicht erhellte den sonst so dunklen Kerker ein wenig, gab bekannt, dass der Frühling bald schon Einzug im Düsterwald haben würde und die dunklen und kalten Monate vorbei waren. Lalaithwen schaute auf das Wasser, ihr Gesicht spiegelte sich darin wieder. Ihre blauen Augen reflektierte das Wasser, ließen sie kühler aussehen, als sie eigentlich waren. Ihr blondes Haar hing wirr in ihrem Gesicht, auf ihrer Stirn und legte sich über ihre schmalen Schultern. Plötzlich war ihr, als sähe sie Filegon und nicht sich selbst. Seine Augen...sie strahlten im kältesten Blau, das sie je gesehen hatte. Sein Haar trug er stets offen. Waren sich die Geschwister wirklich so ähnlich? Lalaithwen lächelte bei dem Gedanken an ihren Bruder, fragte sich, wo er jetzt war und wie es ihm erging. Übermorgen wollte er kommen und sie hier herausholen. Und in diesem Moment war sich Lalaithwen nicht mehr so sicher, ob es wirklich eine so gute Idee war, zu flüchten. Schließlich hatte dieser Prinz...wie war doch gleich sein Name...Legolas, genau, Legolas hatte sie gut behandelt, obwohl sie so frech und unhöflich zu ihm gewesen war. Gut, er hatte sie am gestrigen Abend ebenso auf eine sehr unsanfte Art versorgt, ja, er hatte sie für einen Moment lang richtig gefoltert. Trotzdem hatte er ihre Fesseln gelöst und sich sogar bei ihr entschuldigt!  
  
"Meine Güte, warum denk' ich überhaupt über diesen blöden Elben nach?", fluchte sie vor sich hin, schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich zurück an die kühle Steinwand. Es gab im Augenblick wichtigere Dinge als diesen eitlen Typen.  
  
"Außerdem seh' ich ihn sowieso nicht mehr wieder!", fügte sie laut hinzu. Unerwartet erhielt sie Antwort: "Laith, was ist los mit dir, haben die dich schon so lange eingesperrt, dass du bereits mit dir selbst redest?"  
  
Lalaithwen zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Das war doch... .  
  
"Filegon", rief sie überrascht aus, als ihr Bruder vor ihr stand. "Shh, willst du etwa, dass ich schon wieder von den Wachen gejagt werde wie ein junger Hirsch?" "Nein, ich bin nur so überrascht, ich habe gerade an dich gedacht und plötzlich stehst du vor mir...was ist passiert, geht es dir gut? Ich dachte, du wolltest erst übermorgen des Nachts hier sein?" Am liebsten hätte sie ihm noch tausend andere Fragen gestellt, doch er legte seinen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippe und deutete ihr so, still zu sein. "Erkläre ich dir, sobald wir draußen sind, es gibt Neuigkeiten...unerwartete Neuigkeiten, die unsere Pläne ziemlich durcheinanderbringen. Laith, ich kenne einen geheimen Zugang zum Palast und somit auch zum Kerker. Wir können so unbemerkt ein- und ausgehen. Du musst jetzt ganz still sein, ich hole dich hier heraus!"  
  
Sie verstand überhaupt nicht, wie er das anstellen wollte, bald würden die Wachen ihren morgendlichen Kontrollgang machen, Gitterstäbe trennten die Geschwister voneinander und feste Eisenketten schlangen sich noch immer um Lalaithwens Knöchel. Doch Filegon war nicht dumm und erstrecht nicht ungeschickt. Er zog etwas glitzerndes hervor und nach genauerem Hinsehen erkannte sie, dass er eine ihrer (einst gestohlenen, aber das musste sie ja niemandem erzählen) Haarspangen in der Hand hielt und damit im Schloss ihrer Zelle herumstocherte. "Wann hast du mir die denn geklaut, Bruderherz?", grinste sie ihm zu, als sie seine angestrengte Miene während seinen Versuchen, das Schloss zu knacken, erblickte. "Du kriegst sie ja dann wieder...so...gleich hab ich's!"  
  
Filegon fummelte noch eine Zeit lang an dem eisernen Riegel herum, bis er sich endlich öffnen ließ. Vorsichtig und lautlos schob er die Tür auf und trat geschwind zu seiner Schwester. "Hey, du lebst ja nicht schlecht hier, sogar eine eigene Wasserschüssel hat man dir zur Verfügung gestellt...vielleicht sollte ich mich auch mal bei einem Diebeszug erwischen lassen...", murmelte Filegon und Lalaithwen boxte ihn freundschaftlich in die Rippen. "Blöder Kerl...wenn du wüsstest, was ich so hinter mir habe..." "Wenn DU wüsstest, was ich erlebt habe...da würdest du mit deinen spitzen Ohren schlackern..." "Erzähl's mir doch!" "Nicht jetzt, draußen, hab Geduld, Laith", flüsterte er ihr zu und beugte sich herab, um ihre Fußfesseln zu öffnen. Sie betrachtete ihn eindringlich, er sah wirklich mitgenommen aus, war blasser als gewohnt und schien Schmerzen zu haben, da er immer darauf achtete, sein linkes Bein nicht zu belasten und wenn er es doch tat, erzitterte er leicht. Mit sorgenvoller Miene schaute sie ihm noch einmal ins Gesicht. Dunkler Schmutz lag auf seiner glatten Haut, ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck von Erschöpfung lag auf seinem Antlitz, den sie noch nie zuvor bei einem Elben gesehen hatte.  
  
"Laith, was ist, nun komm doch endlich!", hörte sie ihn sagen und erwachte aus ihren Gedanken. Er hatte die Fesseln gelöst und zog sie behutsam auf ihre Füße. "Ich kenne den Weg, folge mir leise!", murmelte er, drängte seine Schwester aus der Zelle und drehte am Schloss der Zelle herum, bis es fast wieder hinter ihm zuschnappte. Nervös blickte er sich um und brachte sie zu seinem geheimen Fluchtweg. Keine der Wachen hatte etwas mitbekommen, niemand schlug Alarm. Und Lalaithwen kam dies alles sehr merkwürdig vor. Nicht, dass sie es sich gewünscht hätte, dass sie und Filegon erwischt worden wären, aber irgendwie fühlte sie sich nicht sehr wohl bei dem Gedanken an die Flucht. Was würde Legolas von ihr halten, wenn er davon erfuhr? Sie blieb abrupt stehen und war erschrocken über ihre eigenen Gedanken. Warum kümmerte sie sich darum, was ein Fremder von ihr dachte...das hatte sie nie interessiert. Außerdem war Filegon das einzig Wichtige in ihrem Leben. "Laith, was ist nun schon wieder los, beeil dich, komm!", flüsterte er, trat näher zu ihr heran und schaute sie an. "Es wird schon alles gut, ich erzähle dir alles, wenn wir weit weg von hier sind. Laith,...", sagte er leise und strich mit seiner Hand sanft über ihre Wange. Sie schaute auf und besann sich wieder. "Entschuldige, Filegon, ich war in Gedanken...du humpelst ja..." Er lächelte nur und sagte dann: "Kleiner Unfall mit einem Pfeil...mach dir keine Sorgen!"  
  
Sie zögerte ein wenig, folgte ihm dann aber durch die finsterer werdenden Gänge. Sie schienen tiefer und tiefer herabzusteigen. Sie mussten mittlerweile direkt unter dem Kerker sein. "Es ist ein Tunnel...durch den Tunnel können wir nach Draußen...folge mir", murmelte Filegon und sie tat, was er sagte, ließ den Kerker Düsterwalds hinter sich, ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an Legolas zu verschwenden... .  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ich warne dich aber, sie kann sehr launisch sein...", warf Legolas ein. "Du kannst sagen, was du willst, mein Freund, abschrecken kannst du mich nicht!", erwiderte Ranwé als die beiden Freunde durch die Palastgänge schlenderten. Ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren, passierten sie die Wache, die sich vor dem Prinzen verbeugte und betraten den Kerkergang. "Ist sie hübsch?"  
  
"Was?", fragte Legolas, er schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein.  
  
"Ich fragte, ob sie hübsch ist...das wirst du wohl noch einschätzen können...", wiederholte Ranwé. "Musst du selber wissen." "Ach komm schon, Legolas, ist sie hübscher als Celendra oder nicht?" "Ranwé, hör auf, sie ständig mit Celendra zu vergleichen..." "Ich will mir doch nur ein Bild von ihr machen..."  
  
"Das wirst du ja gleich tun können", raunte Legolas, "Ihre Zelle ist gleich da vorn." Ranwé erwiderte zunächst nichts, manchmal konnte sein Freund überempfindlich sein, was Celendra anging. Die beiden traten schließlich vor die Zelle und ohne den Blick zu heben, zog Legolas den Schlüssel und wollte ihn gerade ins Schloss stecken, als die Tür von allein aufging und der Prinz nur verdutzt dreinschaute. Ranwé trat an seine Seite, lehnte sich gegen die Steinwand und murmelte: "Ups...wer zu spät kommt, den bestraft das Leben...vielleicht hättest du ja doch nicht ihre Fesseln lösen sollen...bist du dir ganz sicher, dass sie hier drin war?" Legolas starrte nur entsetzt in die leere Zelle, die Wasserschüssel stand noch immer da, doch keine Spur von Lalaithwen.  
  
"Mein Vater wird mich umbringen...", war das einzige, was Legolas noch hervorbringen konnte.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
So, ich hoffe, euch nicht enttäuscht zu haben, Kapitel 7 ist in Arbeit, reviewt doch bitte *g*  
  
Dankääääää 


	7. Erwarte das Unerwartete

A/N: Tadaaaa, Kapitel 7 ist fertig, wie ihr sehen könnt *Dank eurer netten Unterstützung*. Hab mich extra wegen euch an den Computer gesetzt und die Story weitergeschrieben, obwohl ich mordsmäßig müde bin und unter imaginären Folgen einer getränkereichen Nacht leide...könnt ihr mal sehen...ach herje, ich laber heut mal wieder einen Quatsch zusammen...ich hoffe, ihr lasst euch davon nicht abschrecken und lest euch das Chap durch, würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
  
  
Kapitel 7: Erwarte das Unerwartete  
  
"Vater...es ist so, weißt du, diese Diebin ist sehr geschickt und...na ja...konnte sich unbemerkt an den Wachen vorbeistehlen...und...tja,...entfliehen...aber sie ist sowieso ein harmloses kleines Mädchen und wird uns keine Schwierigkeiten mehr machen, da bin ich mir sicher..."  
  
"Nicht schlecht, wenn du das Gestotter weglässt und Thranduil irgendwie erklären kannst, wie sie sich aus solch festen Eisenketten allein befreien konnte. Ach ja, und lass diese Verharmlosung von ihr weg, sonst bekommst du doppelten Ärger, wenn sie wieder etwas anstellen sollte! Außerdem ist es fies, die Wachen so bloßzustellen, also erfinde irgendetwas anderes...aber abgesehen von dieser geringen Abzugsliste gefällt mir deine Erklärung", sagte Ranwé und Legolas seufzte daraufhin nur verzweifelt. "Was soll ich denn machen, ich kann ihm doch nicht sagen, dass ich zu ihr hereinspaziert bin und sie von den Fesseln befreit habe...er hält mich dann doch für völlig unzurechnungsfähig!"  
  
"Manchmal läge er da gar nicht so falsch..."  
  
"Ranwé!!!"  
  
"Was ist? Du musst dir eingestehen, dass es wirklich ein bisschen zu gutmütig von dir war, die Kleine loszumachen. Aber gegen seine Gefühle kann man eben nichts machen."  
  
"Du...ach, es ist zwecklos, sich mit dir herumzustreiten. Lalaithwen ist jetzt sicherlich über alle Berge und das, obwohl ich sie besser behandelt habe, als sie es eigentlich verdient hätte...was grinst du schon wieder so blöd?", fuhr ihn Legolas an und Ranwé musste laut lachen. "Ach, Legolas, mach doch aus einer Mücke keinen Elefanten...und erzähl mir nicht, dass die kleine Diebin dir völlig egal ist...sonst würdest du ja nicht an sie denken!"  
  
"Ich bin wütend auf sie, das ist alles...ich habe ihr schon fast vertraut und geglaubt, sie würde sich fair und dankbar verhalten...hör endlich auf, zu lachen!", rief Legolas ärgerlich aus, Ranwé trieb ihn fast zum Wahnsinn mit seiner Neckerei. Er gab ihm einen kräftigen Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen, sodass er endlich verstummte. "Na gut, ich bin ja schon still, im Moment gibt es sowieso andere Dinge, denen du deine Gedanken widmen solltest, ich sage nur "Vater-Sohn-Gespräch! Später können wir ja weiter diskutieren über..." "Das kannst du dir abschminken, Ranwé!", knurrte Legolas nur genervt und ging schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Thronsaal, wo sein Vater ihn schon erwarten würde. Ranwé stand nun allein in seinem Gemach herum, noch immer vor sich hingrinsend, und murmelte: "Nur noch 6 Tage, vergiss es nicht, mein Freund..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Jetzt sind wir schon den ganzen Morgen auf freiem Fuß und du hast kein einziges Wort mit mir gewechselt! Sag endlich, was geschehen ist, oder ich gehe keinen Schritt weiter!" Filegon seufzte, wand sich seiner Schwester zu und zögerte einen Augenblick, musterte sie. Ihr blondes Haar war noch immer zerzaust, doch trotz ihres eher unbequemen Aufenthaltes im Kerker Thranduils und ihrer Verletzung bewahrte sie ihre stolze und rebellische Ausstrahlung, wie er es von ihr gewohnt war. (Filegon hatte sie ja nicht am Abend zuvor gesehen, da war sie alles andere als stolz und rebellisch, eher zahm wie ein Kaninchen, aber das musste er ja nicht wissen) "Was glotzt du so, ich habe langsam wirklich die Nase voll, von dir herumgeschleppt zu werden wie was weiß ich was...gestern Nacht kommst du vorbei und verklickerst mir, erst in drei Tagen zu kommen, um mich herauszuholen, dann mache ich mir furchtbare Sorgen um dich, weil dir die königlichen Wachen auf den Fersen sind, dann bist du schon am nächsten Morgen da und befreist mich, aber sagst mir nicht, warum und wieso und..." "Shhh, Schwesterherz, ganz ruhig", sagte Filegon und legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen. "Nein, nicht ganz ruhig und komm' mir jetzt nicht mit deiner Schwesterherz-Tour!", knurrte sie wütend und baute sich bedrohlich vor ihm auf (trotzdem war sie noch ein ganzes Stückchen kleiner als er), "In letzter Zeit geht alles drunter und drüber, das war mir wirklich zu viel für einen Tag und eine Nacht, also erzähl mir nicht, ich soll geduldig und ruhig bleiben!"  
  
Filegon schwieg eine Weile, dann konnte er sich ein verschmitztes Grinsen nicht länger verkneifen. "Ich glaube, dein menschliches Gen kam gerade durch...", witzelte er und fing sich durch diesen Kommentar eine heftige Ohrfeige von Lalaithwen ein. "Blöder Kerl", schnaufte sie und stapfte weiter. "Warte doch, Laith, hey, das war doch nicht so gemeint...Laith, wo willst du denn hin, warte...Laith!", rief er laut und musste sich wirklich beeilen, um sie noch einzuholen. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, um sie zurückzuhalten, doch sie stieß ihn weg und ging stur weiter. "Laith...", sagte er sanft und blieb stehen, "Komm her, du kleiner Sturkopf..." Lalaithwen machte plötzlich Halt, drehte sich aber nicht um. Sie war schon die ganze Zeit über verwirrt wegen ihrem Bruder und der unerwarteten Flucht. Wieder zweifelte sie daran, ob es wirklich die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, einfach so wegzulaufen, nachdem Legolas trotz allem so gut zu ihr gewesen war. `Er hat meine Situation schamlos ausgenutzt, um seine Dominanz zu zeigen...blöder adliger Elb bleibt blöder adliger Elb, warum bei Iluvatar zerbreche ich überhaupt meinen Kopf wegen ihm...´, dachte sie sich und atmete tief durch, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Filegon sollte am besten nie erfahren, dass sie a) den Prinzen umgerannt, b) ihn beleidigt und c) er sich dann trotzdem um sie gekümmert hatte, denn wie sie ihren Bruder kannte, würde er sie für den Rest ihres Lebens damit aufziehen (und das würde noch eine recht lange Zeit sein, wenn man bedachte, dass sie ungeachtet menschlicher Urahnen, eine Elbe und somit unsterblich war).  
  
Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Filegon seinen Arm von hinten um sie legte und sie sacht an sich zog. Das hatte er immer getan, um sie zu trösten, als sie noch jünger war. Immer wenn sie traurig gewesen war oder sich ganz allein gefühlt hatte, war Filegon für sie da und hatte ihr durch diese Geste gezeigt, dass sie keine Angst haben musste. "Laith, es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht so durcheinanderbringen und erst recht wollte ich nicht, dass du wütend wirst...", flüsterte er vorsichtig. "Dann sag mir endlich, was los ist", sagte sie fest, doch kein Anflug von Ärger erklang mehr in ihrer Stimme. Er fasste sie an den Schultern und drehte sie um, sodass sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen musste.  
  
"Na gut, aber versprich mir, dass du ganz ruhig bleibst, ja?" Lalaithwen nickte nur und schaute ihn mit ihren großen blauen Augen an. "Als ich gestern Nacht geflohen war, zog ich mich zunächst in die Wälder zurück, um ein wenig Ruhe einkehren zu lassen und mir meine Verletzung etwas näher anzusehen..." "Tut dein Bein sehr weh?" "Laith...", begann er nur und sie senkte den Blick. "Entschuldige, erzähl weiter..."  
  
Er nickte und fuhr fort: "Später kehrte ich in ein Wirtshaus ein, um..." "Dich volllaufen zu lassen..." "Laith!", sagte er nun verärgert und sie kicherte in sich hinein, besann sich aber dann noch rechtzeitig. "Ich traf dort auch Pernoth, du weißt schon, den alten Händler aus Seestadt. Er deutete mir, mich auf ein Bier neben ihn niederzulassen und obwohl ich dieses Getränk der Menschen nicht besonders mag, willigte ich ein. Er hatte gerade erst Feierabend gemacht und berichtete mir von seinen Geschäften und den Dingen, die er gesehen und erlebt hat. Später nahm er mich mit nach draußen, in eine dunkle Ecke, wo uns niemand hören, noch sehen konnte..."  
  
"Filegon, was hat der alte Sack mit dir angestellt?", warf sie entsetzt ein und bereute ihren unüberlegten Kommentar, als ihr Bruder sie mit einem sehr gereizten Blick bedachte. "Ich fürchte, du nimmst mich nicht ernst...erst drängelst du herum und spielst die beleidigte Leberwurst, dann will ich es dir erzählen und du unterbrichst mich mit deinen albernen Kommentaren..." "Schon gut, komm runter, Brüderchen, ich werde schweigen und dem Klang deiner Stimme lauschen", sagte Lalaithwen beschwichtigend, Filegon zögerte einen Moment und sprach weiter.  
  
"Laith, er hat mir gesagt, dass er von unseren Eltern gehört hat...", sagte er knapp und tonlos. Sie erstarrte, wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.  
  
"Das...das kann nicht sein...Filegon, wie viele Biere hattet ihr intus?"  
  
"Laith, weder er noch ich war betrunken."  
  
"Aber...das ist unmöglich, er muss sich geirrt haben...Mutter und Vater sind doch schon vor einer halben Ewigkeit gestorben, er muss wohl die Namen verwechselt haben oder er hat falsche Auskunft erhalten...oder...", ihre Stimme zitterte nur noch, sie konnte keinen einzelnen ihrer Gedanken mehr ordnen. Filegon legte beruhigend seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und sagte leise: "Laith, shhh, lass mich ausreden...ich habe zunächst ähnlich reagiert wie du, konnte es ihm nicht glauben...aber hast du Pernoth jemals die lügen hören?" Sie schüttelte zögerlich den Kopf, wünschte sich zutiefst, ihrem Bruder widersprechen zu können.  
  
"Er erhielt die Nachricht aus Lothlorien, wo er einige Geschäfte tätigte. Laith, mehr als einer seiner Handelspartner hat es ihm bestätigt...unsere Eltern leben..."  
  
"Filegon, das kann nicht sein, sie sind doch bei diesem Unwetter..."  
  
"Sie waren verschwunden, und weil wir und niemand anders sie danach ausfindig machen konnten, wurde uns gesagt, sie seien tot..."  
  
"Aber, warum haben sie uns dann nicht...", sagte sie heiser, ihre Lippen bebten und Lalaithwen wusste nicht, was sie empfand, ob Freude, Überraschung oder gar Wut...oder vielleicht alles zur gleichen Zeit.  
  
"Vermutlich hat man ihnen gesagt, WIR wären tot...Laith, weißt du, was das bedeutet? Menschengenerationen waren wir beide auf uns allein gestellt und jetzt erfahren wir, dass unsere Eltern noch am Leben sind..."  
  
"Wo sind sie?"  
  
"Pernoth sagte, er habe gehört, dass sie ein ruhiges und bescheidenes Leben in Loriens Wäldern führen..."  
  
"Dann lass uns dorthin gehen..."  
  
"Laith, das ist nicht so einfach. Ich habe dich schon früher herausgeholt, um mit dir in aller Ruhe unser weiteres Vorgehen zu planen. Die Grenzen Loriens sind gut bewacht, schließlich treiben sich vereinzelte Orkhorden im Dunkel des Unterholzes herum. Pernoth sagte, wir sollen auf der Hut sein, die Grenzen zum Goldenen Wald werden kaum passierbar für uns sein, schließlich kennt man uns dort nicht und du weißt, wie misstrauisch Waldelben sind..."  
  
"Und wie wollen wir deiner Meinung nach Lorien gelangen? Kennst du etwa noch so einen Geheimtunnel?", fragte sie erbost. "Pernoth fährt einige Karren seiner Waren nach dem Frühlingsfest dorthin. Man kennt und vertraut ihm. Er meinte, dass es kaum von Belang sei, wenn wir in seiner Begleitung Lothlorien betreten."  
  
"Nach dem Frühlingsfest?"  
  
"Ja, danach...wir benötigen noch vereinzelte Utensilien und werden noch etwas Zeit für die Planung beanspruchen. Deswegen habe ich dich auch eher befreit als vorgesehen war." Lalaithwen fühlte sich von allem überrollt. Innerhalb von einem Tag, für einen Elben nur ein Augenaufschlag, veränderte sich ihr Leben. "Was ist mit dem Fest...werden wir trotzdem "anwesend" sein...?" Filegon nickte und lächelte ihr dann aufmunternd zu: "Schließlich werden wir auch Wegration benötigen."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Geschwind war Legolas auf dem Weg zu seinem Vater, reimte sich in Gedanken eine halbwegs passable Ausrede zusammen. Keiner seiner Schritte hallte auf dem marmornen Boden wieder, so lautlos bewegte er sich fort. "Ganz ruhig, Legolas, du bekommst das schon gebacken...o weh und ich bin so ein schlechter Lügner...", murmelte er und wurde angespannter mit jedem Schritt, dem er sich dem Thornsaal näherte. Als er schließlich vor dem zweiflügligen Eichentor stand, ihn die Wachen mit einem ehrfürchtigem Diener begrüßten, war ihm, als steckte ein Kloß in seinem Hals. Er schluckte und stieß mit dem letzten Bisschen Selbstbewusstsein, das er noch aufbringen konnte, die Tür auf.  
  
Schnurstracks und ohne einen Blick nach links oder rechts zu verschwenden, lief er auf seinen Vater zu, der von seinem Herrschersitz aufgestanden war. "Vater, du wolltest mich sprechen? Ich habe dir auch etwas zu sagen...aber ich weiß nicht...", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus.  
  
"So hektisch, dass mich der Prinz aus dem Düsterwald nicht begrüßt?", hörte er plötzlich eine ihm sehr bekannte Stimme. Er drehte sich überrascht um und erblickte Celendra, die direkt vor ihm stand.  
  
"Celendra? Du...hier? Jetzt schon?"  
  
Das Lächeln der hübschen Elbe verschwand und in ihren grauen Augen konnte er sehen, dass sie nicht sonderlich erfreut über Legolas' Kommentar war. "Wie schön, dass du dich freust, mich schon eher zu sehen", sagte sie dann gereizt.  
  
"Nicht doch, ich habe es nicht so gemeint, ich habe nur gar nicht damit gerechnet...natürlich freue ich mich darüber, dass du schon da bist...", sagte er liebevoll (und wusste in der Sekunde nicht, ob er log oder die Wahrheit sprach) und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund. Thranduil räusperte sich und Legolas ließ von seiner Verlobten ab. "Entschuldige Vater..."  
  
"Schon gut, mein Sohn, schon gut...ich erfreue mich immer wieder daran, euch so glücklich zu sehen..."  
  
"Wie kommt es, dass du schon jetzt hier bist, meine Liebe?", fragte Legolas. Die dunkelhaarige Elbe legte den Kopf schief und musterte ihn. "Ich konnte nicht länger warten, ich habe dich so sehr vermisst...", lächelte sie dann und lehnte sich sacht an ihn. Unschlüssig, was er nun tun sollte, legte Legolas einen Arm um sie und kämpfte innerlich mit sich selbst. Wie sollte er in Anwesenheit Celendras seinem Vater beibringen, dass er Schuld daran hatte, dass eine Gefangene ausbrechen konnte? Sie würde ihn dann für völlig vertrottelt halten oder vielleicht sogar eifersüchtig sein.  
  
"Weswegen wolltest du mich sprechen, Vater?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
  
"Warst du nicht gerade eben noch so übereifrig, mir Neuigkeiten mitzuteilen? So sprich du zuerst, mein Sohn", lächelte Thranduil und Legolas erwiderte das Lächeln gequält. Eine Ausrede musste her, aber schnell!  
  
"Eigentlich hatte ich damit gerechnet, Celendra wäre nicht hier, sodass es eine Überraschung für sie wäre...", stammelte er und die Augen seiner Verlobten leuchteten vor Glück. "Ich...ähm...ich (o verflucht, mir fällt nichts ein...)...", er schaute in Celendras erwartungsvolle Augen, dann zu seinem Vater, der schon vorahnend grinste und dann wieder zu Celendra, deren langes, braunes Haar im sanften Licht des frühen Tages glänzte. Dann räusperte er sich und sagte das, was er eigentlich nie beabsichtigt hatte, zu sagen: "Ich habe mir überlegt, noch in diesem Frühjahr Celendra zu ehelichen..."  
  
Sie fiel ihm jauchzend um den Hals und umarmte ihn so innig, dass er fast keine Luft mehr bekam und sein Vater nickte zufrieden. "So sei es dann, mein Sohn, du sollst deine dir Versprochene noch in diesem Frühjahr heiraten..."  
  
Celendra strahlte vor Freude, Thranduil lächelte Legolas erfreut zu, doch er selbst war wohl am wenigsten begeistert von der Sache. Zwar liebte er Celendra, kein Zweifel, aber er hatte seinem Vater noch immer nicht gebeichtet, was eigentlich sein Anliegen gewesen war und empfand es für zu übereilt, Celendra noch im Frühling zu heiraten.  
  
Er lächelte gespielt und wünschte sich einfach, dass dieser Tag nie angebrochen wäre... .  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Ha, noch pünktlich vor dem Mittagessen fertiggeschrieben *freu* so Leutz, ich geh erst mal schaufeln, bitte bitte bitte lest euch meine Story durch und reviewt, ihr wisst doch, wie sehr sie mich motivieren *g* na denn, Kapitel 8 wird folgen...plz r/r!!! *thx* 


	8. Frühlingsfestgefühle

A/N: So, äh, also wisst ihr...ich hab weitergeschrieben und mir ist sooo vieles in den Sinn gekommen! Lasst euch nicht verwirren oder so, sondern lest es einfach und reviewt bitte! *fleh*  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
  
  
Kapitel 8: Frühlings(fest)gefühle  
  
Ein langes, grün besticktes Kleid schlang sich um ihren Körper, es war ärmellos und rückenfrei, aber hauteng geschnitten. Das silberne Amulett lag um ihren Hals, schimmerte in allen Farben, sobald es das Sonnenlicht reflektierte. Ihr schulterlanges, blondes Haar legte sich geschmeidig auf ihre schmalen Schultern, eine weiße Rose schmückte es, ließ es wie feingesponnenes Gold in der Abendsonne glänzen. Sie sah aus wie eine richtige Dame...nein, wie eine Königin.  
  
"In dem verdammten Fummel gehe ich niemals auf das Fest, Filegon, das kannst du mir nicht antun!"  
  
"Wieso, es sieht doch wirklich schön aus und wenn ich mir diese Bemerkung erlauben darf, steht es dir sehr gut...es betont deine weibliche...Ausstrahlung..."  
  
"Oh...du kleiner...wenn ich könnte...dann...", knurrte Lalaithwen und verkrampfte bedrohlich ihre Finger, sodass sie wie Klauen eines Raubtieres aussahen. Sie stand noch immer auf dem alten Holzstuhl in Pernoths Hütte, betrachtete sich widerwillig im Spiegel. Sie war allein mit ihrem Bruder, hatte die letzten Tage friedlich in der Hütte des alten Kaufmannes verbracht, um sich in Ruhe auf das Frühlingsfest und den damit verbundenen kleinen Raubzug vorbereiten zu können. Am nächsten Morgen würden sie endlich nach Lorien aufbrechen, endlich ihre Familie in die Arme schließen können. Laith hatte im tiefsten Inneren Angst davor, mit ihrer Vergangenheit konfrontiert zu werden. Was, wenn ihre Eltern anders waren, als sie sie in Erinnerung behalten hatte? Filegon riss sie aus ihren abschweifenden Gedanken, als er laut loslachte: "Laith, du kannst nicht leugnen, dass es einigen Elben den Kopf verdrehen wird..." Laith wand sich wütend um und warf ihrem Bruder einen der hohen Schuhe an den Kopf. "Du bist einfach nur blöd...du weißt ja nicht, wie das ist, eingequetscht in ein schmales Korsett zu sein und auf diesen Undingern von Schuhen herumstolzieren zu müssen."  
  
"Na so eng ist das Schnürkorsett nun auch wieder nicht...sonst könnten wir das ja nicht als Lagerstätte unserer Festeinnahmen benutzen", lachte er heiter und Laith war nahe daran, ihn den zweiten Schuh mit deutlich höherem Kraftaufwand an den Kopf zu werfen, doch stattdessen murrte sie ihm zu: "Davon träumst du auch nur...du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich unsere Ration in meinem Ausschnitt verstecke, Filegon, muss ich das wirklich anziehen, es ist so furchtbar eng und unbequem und..." "...sehr freizügig?"  
  
Lalaithwen nickte ihm daraufhin nur zu und drehte sich wieder in Richtung Spiegel, um die aufkommende Schamesröte vor ihrem Bruder zu verstecken. "Aber das ist doch der ganze Sinn der Sache...du lenkst die Leute ab und diesmal werde ich aktiv...mich erwischt man wenigstens nicht...", warf er ein und das ließ den Geduldsfaden seiner Schwester reißen. "Trottel! Wenn dir das Kleid so sehr gefällt, dann zieh es doch selber an...", rief sie ihm erbost zu, sprang von dem kleinen Schemel und stürmte in ihr kleines, aber durchaus gemütliches Gemach in Pernoths Häuschen. Filegon lachte nur vor sich hin und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, bevor er ihr nachrief: "Nein, Schwesterchen, ich will dir doch den Spaß nicht verderben!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Liebster, geleitest du mich nachher zum Fest?"  
  
"Natürlich, Celendra...glaubst du etwa, ich würde mich allein Ranwé und seinen dümmlichen Bemerkungen stellen?", antwortete Legolas und seine Verlobte lächelte, schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn heftig auf den Mund, sodass Legolas vor lauter Überraschung zusammenzuckte. Ranwé stand schon in der Tür und grinste wie so oft fröhlich in den Tag hinein. Als Celendra den besten Freund ihrer besseren Hälfte entdeckte, wand sie sich erneut zu Legolas und flüsterte ihm zu: "Ich ziehe mich nur geschwind um, aber nicht, dass du mir wegläufst..." und küsste ihn wieder, "Ich kann noch immer kaum glauben, dass der Prinz des Düsterwalds in wenigen Wochen MEIN sein wird...", säuselte sie leise und verließ Legolas' Gemach mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Legolas hingegen stand noch immer mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, ließ den Kopf zurückfallen, schloss die Augen und seufzte laut. "Mir dünkt, Ihr fühlt Euch nicht in der Lage, eine so schöne Frau zum Frühlingsfest zu begleiten, Eure Hoheit...", murmelte Ranwé kichernd und trat vor seinen Freund. "Spare dir deinen unüberlegten Kommentar, Ranwé, und wenn du mich noch einmal so geschwollen ansprichst, schwöre ich dir, dass du nachher nicht mehr weißt wo oben und wo unten ist!"  
  
"Immer diese leeren Versprechungen", raunte der Elb und setzte sich grinsend auf Legolas' Bett. "Was ist los mit dir? Du machst mir nichts dir nichts Celendra einen Antrag und eigentlich willst du das gar nicht..."  
  
"Wer sagt, dass ich sie nicht heiraten will?", sagte Legolas verwundert, öffnete die Augen und betrachtete Ranwé mit einem unsicheren Blick.  
  
"Das muss mir keiner erzählen, ich kenne dich viel zu lang und viel zu gut, als dass du mir etwas vormachen könntest.", seufzte der dunkelhaarige Elb, doch der Prinz ließ sich nicht beirren: "Nun, Freund, so hast du dich in diesem Falle wohl geirrt...ich liebe Celendra und will sie heiraten..." "Jetzt belügst du dich aber selbst, Legolas", sagte Ranwé leise und stand auf, wollte gehen, als der andere Elb ihn fest an der Schulter fasste und ihn herumdrehte. "Ranwé, ich habe deine ewigen Lästereien satt, ich will und werde sie heiraten...ich...ich war wohl nur ein wenig übereilig und fühle mich noch nicht ganz so wohl bei dem Gedanken, schon gegen Ende des Frühlings verheiratet zu sein..."  
  
"Sie sperrt dich ein!"  
  
"Wie bitte?"  
  
"Celendra...sie sperrt dich ein wie einen Vogel in den Käfig...und du merkst es nicht einmal!" Legolas musterte seinen Freund eindringlich und in seinem Blick erkannte er, dass Ranwé dieses Mal nicht nur herumalberte. "Wenn du dich noch nicht reif für eine Ehe fühlst, warum willst du sie dann?"  
  
"Ich liebe sie...und wir sollten jetzt besser gehen, die anderen warten sicher auf uns!", murmelte Legolas und schritt an Ranwé vorbei, der ihm noch hinterher rief: "Wie viele Wochen sind es noch, bis zu eurer geplanten Hochzeitsfeier?" Der blonde Elb wand sich um, seufzte dann: "Schon in fünf Wochen soll die Zeremonie vollzogen werden..." "Weißt du, was ich mir überlegt habe? Wenn wir schon keinen gemeinsamen Jagdausflug mehr machen können, da deine Verlobte viel früher als erwartet eintraf, was hälst du dann von einem kleinen Junggesellenurlaub?"  
  
"Ranwé, ich habe dir doch schon gesagt..."  
  
"Ja, ja, ich weiß schon, was du sagen willst, keine Weibergeschichten, schon klar...aber was für dich gilt, muss nicht gleich für mich gelten...ich dachte nur daran, mit dir die letzten Wochen deiner Freiheit..."  
  
"Ranwé!!!"  
  
"Pardon, deines Junggesellendaseins, zusammen in Lorien zu verbringen, weißt schon, durchgefeierte Nächte mit Haldir und seinen Kumpels...wie lange hast du die schon nicht mehr gesehen? Wäre doch toll, nur wir, Freunde seit Ewigkeiten, genießen das Leben, bevor die Pflicht ruft..."  
  
"Ranwé..."  
  
"Ja, das ist mein wunderschöner Name...komm schon, Legolas, Celendra kann dich wenigstens für die kurze Zeit von fünf Wochen entbehren, oder?", drängte er weiter und schaute Legolas flehend an. Dieser seufzte nur und grinste. Es war wirklich schon eine halbe Ewigkeit her, seit er mit Ranwé und seinen Freunden und Verwandten aus Lorien ungestört zusammen sein konnte. "Na gut, ich werde das heute mit Celendra und meinem Vater besprechen..." "Braver Junge", witzelte Ranwé sichtlich erfreut über die Zusage, "Hast du deinem Vater eigentlich schon das mit der Diebin gebeichtet?" Legolas schüttelte den Kopf und schien für einen Moment in seinen Gedanken zu versinken, als er schließlich antwortete: "Nein, die Wachen hatten ihre Flucht bereits gemeldet und da mein Vater schon zornig genug gewesen war, wollte ich nicht noch mehr Staub aufwirbeln...ich lüge ihn ja nicht an, sondern verschweige ihm etwas...ach, was soll's denn auch...Lalaithwen schert sich sicherlich einen Dreck um das, was mit anderen als ihr passiert...sie ist bestimmt irgendwo in einer Stadt und bestiehlt harmlose Leute. Soll sie das nur machen, mich kümmert es nicht!" Legolas grinste nun den etwas verdutzten Ranwé an und legte seine Hand auf dessen Schulter. "Komm, mein Freund, es gibt etwas zu feiern!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Nun hör auf, herumzuquengeln, es ist doch nur für heute Abend"  
  
"Das ist genau ein Abend zu viel...", grummelte Lalaithwen, als Filegon mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, an ihrem Arm zerrte, um sie doch noch dazu zu bringen, ihn auf das Fest zu begleiten. "Ja, zerr nur an mir herum, wenn das Kleid dadurch einreißt, können wir die ganze Aktion eh vergessen."  
  
"Laith, nun hör mir mal zu", begann er, ließ ihren Arm los und setzte sich neben sie auf ihr Bett. Eine Strähne ihres blonden Haares fiel ihr ins Gesicht und er strich sie zurück hinter ihr Ohr. "Weißt du, wie schön du aussiehst?", seufzte er leise und hielt ihr einen Handspiegel hin, den sie widerwillig aus ihren Augenwinkeln heraus betrachtete. "Immer wenn dir kein Argument mehr einfällt, schleimst du dich bei mir ein..." Filegon nahm ihre Hand und strich darüber. "Schwesterherz, ich weiß, wie ungewohnt das für dich ist, aber du musst so doch nur heute herumlaufen...in Bettlerlumpen lassen die dich niemals nahe genug zum Festplatz heran und du weißt doch, dass es nötig ist für den morgigen Aufbruch, dass wir etwas mitgehen lassen." Lalaithwen senkte den Blick und sagte leise, kaum hörbar: "Und warum können wir nicht einen Essensvorrat von Pernoth mitnehmen? Warum müssen wir stehlen? Ist das denn unser einziger Lebensinhalt?" Filegon zögerte, bevor er antwortete, als er nicht die übliche Ironie und Heiterkeit in ihrer Stimme hörte. "Pernoth ist selbst nicht gerade der reichste Kaufmann Seestadts und das weißt du genau...er kann sich selbst ja kaum ordentlich ernähren...außerdem wissen wir nicht, wie lang wir in den Wäldern unterwegs sein werden. Laith...nur noch dieses eine Mal!" Lalaithwen seufzte lang und tief, bevor sie ihm noch einen letzten zweifelnden Blick zuwarf und sich dann erhob. "Meinetwegen...dann gehen wir eben...aber wir müssen auf der Hut sein, dass uns keiner erkennt! Wenn uns die königlichen Wachen aufgreifen, können wir das Wiedersehen mit unseren Eltern vergessen!" "Wie ich deinen Optimismus liebe", lächelte Filegon und folgte ihr schnellen Schrittes nach draußen.  
  
Nicht lange dauerte es, bis sie schon die fröhliche Musik vom Marktplatz her hören konnten. Laith ging vorsichtig, um nicht mit ihren hohen Schuhen umzuknicken. Allein der Anblick amüsierte Filegon köstlich. "Laith, du siehst aus, als wärest du ein Storch, der durch den Sumpf stakt auf der Suche nach Fröschen...", lachte er und gereizt knurrte sie ihm zu: "Anders fühlt es sich auch nicht an. Eine Frage, wo hat Pernoth den so einen Fummel her? Passen wird es ihm wohl kaum" Noch einmal warf sie einen abwertenden Blick auf sich hinab, sie fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in dem edlen Gewand. Niemals zuvor war es ihr möglich gewesen, ein solch prunkvolles Kleid zu tragen, daher war ihr alles so neu, so unangenehm. "Es gehörte einst Pernoths Frau...er bewahrt es noch immer zur Erinnerung auf...also sei vorsichtig damit!", erwiderte Filegon und in seiner Stimme schwang so etwas wie Traurigkeit mit. Lalaithwen beschloss, nichts mehr zu sagen, stattdessen warf sie einen kurzen Blick hinauf zum Himmel. Das sanfte Rot des Abends hüllte das Himmelsgewölbe ein, vereinzelt erkannte sie das vorsichtige Schimmern der ersten Sterne am Firmament. Eine leichte Frühlingsbrise strich durch ihre Haare, ließ sie sanft erzittern. Zwar war der Frühling da, doch lag die Sommerwärme noch fern im Düsterwald.  
  
"Der Abend ist perfekt für ein Frühlingsfest...", murmelte sie und dachte: `Ob Legolas auch anwesend sein wird?´ Ihre Gedanken sprach sie jedoch nicht aus. Die Chance, dem Prinzen auf einem Fest wie diesem über den Weg zu laufen war mehr als gering und wer wusste denn schon, ob er sie erkennen würde. Was spielte das überhaupt für eine Rolle? Verwundert und verärgert über ihre törichten Gedanken schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. "Ähm, Schwesterchen, geht es dir auch gut?", hörte sie ihren Bruder fragen. Sie gab ihm nur durch einen Knuff in die Rippen zu verstehen, dass dem so war und blickte erwartungsvoll in die Menge, die sich nicht weit von ihnen entfernt versammelt hatte. Rings um eine große Eiche waren Tische aufgestellt worden, mit vielerlei Speisen darauf. "Prima, Filegon, die haben unsere Beute genau im Zentrum des Geschehens platziert...wenn uns keiner erwischt, wäre das ein großzügiges Geschenk von Iluvatar...zu großzügig meiner Meinung nach" "Laith, darüber zerbrechen wir uns später noch unsere Köpfe, lass uns erst einmal die Gegend erkunden!", antwortete er und drängte sich unter die Elben. Vereinzelt waren auch Menschen unter den Gästen, tranken Met und waren frohen Mutes. (Wie sollte es auch anders sein mit einem so hohen Alkoholspiegel) Laith hatte Mühe, ihrem Bruder zu folgen, in dem Gedränge verloren sie sich fast. Nach einigem ziellosem Umhergewandere machten die Geschwister Halt. Das Fest war bereits im vollen Gange, es wurde getanzt, gelacht, gegessen und getrunken. So ausgelassen, wie man es selten bei den Elben sah. Filegon hatte schon einige Erkundungen zwecks Beute durchgeführt und behielt einen Essensstand, der eher abseits vom Hauptgeschehen des Festes stand, im Auge. "Sieh mal", sagte Filegon und deutete auf ein paar Elben, die sich rege unterhielten, "Das ist Laurohén mit seinem Bruder Glorthan. Kannst du dich noch an sie erinnern? Als du noch kleiner warst, haben sie dir immer an den Zöpfen gezogen..." Lalaithwen schaute eher unbeeindruckt drein und wand den Blick wieder dem Himmel zu. "Was ist los mit dir?"  
  
Filegon schaute sie verärgert an und sie erwiderte seinen Blick. "Was soll schon sein?", sagte sie, "ich fühle mich inmitten all dieser Leute nicht wohl, ich habe das dumme Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden...und überhaupt, warum schnappen wir uns jetzt nicht einfach unsere Beute und ziehen ab?" "Weil das eines der schönsten Feste des Jahres ist...", entgegnete er ihr und sie seufzte. Filegon und seine Begeisterung für die Gesellschaft...wie konnte sie das nur vergessen? "Laith, schau, das wird dich sicherlich auf andere Gedanken bringen und dich zum Bleiben bewegen...da steht der wohl begehrteste Elb von ganz Mittelerde..."  
  
Lalaithwen stieß noch einen abfälligen Seufzer aus, hatte einfach keine Lust mehr auf Filegons schwachsinnige Überredungsversuche, und folgte dann doch seiner Hand, die auf einen Elben deutete. Lalaithwen stockte für einen Moment lang der Atem. Es war Legolas. Da stand er, nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt, in Begleitung von einer schönen Elbe und einem weiteren Elben. "Das ist Legolas, Sohn Thranduils..." "Weiß ich doch, verdammt", flüsterte sie panisch. Wenn er sie entdeckte, wäre das Chaos der letzten Tage perfekt. Filegon schaute seine Schwester neugierig an. "Hör auf, mich so anzuglotzen...ich habe schon viel von ihm gehört und ihn auch einige Male von sicherer Entfernung aus gesehen." (und beides war gelogen, aber wen interessierte das schon?) "Komm schon, Filegon, gehen wir woanders hin...", sagte sie dann und zog an seinem Arm.  
  
"Was ist denn nun schon wieder los? Andere Frauen hätten darauf bestanden, in seine Nähe vorzudringen, aber du bist völlig uninteressiert..."  
  
"Muss ich denn gleich hinter ihm her sein, nur weil ich ein weibliches Wesen bin?"  
  
"Nein, aber..."  
  
"Na also, dann komm...", schlussfolgerte sie und zog weiter an Filegons Gewand, der sich aber stur stellte. "Bleib hier, Laith, er kennt dich ja nicht, was soll schon geschehen..." Sie schluckte und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. "Ich war im Kerker seines Vaters und bin durch deine Hilfe geflohen...da soll er nicht von mir gehört haben?"  
  
Filegon schmunzelte und tätschelte ihre Wange (noch eine dieser tausend Gesten, die sie zutiefst verabscheute): "Also bildest du dir doch etwas ein...warum auch nicht, allein die Vorstellung, von einem Prinzen gekannt zu werden, muss dein Herz ja hoch schlagen lassen..." "Filegon, das ist keine Vorstellung...übrigens ist er mir egal!"  
  
"Ach ja, und warum beobachtest du ihn die ganze Zeit über?", grinste er verschmitzt und sie erwiderte sofort: "Weil ich nicht schon wieder gefangen genommen werden will...hör auf, zu grinsen, Brüderchen oder bald werden dir ein paar Zähne fehlen!" "Ich mag es, wenn du wütend bist...", kicherte er und kassierte dadurch einen heftigen Stoß in den Magen. "Wer ist überhaupt diese Elbe da an seiner Seite?"  
  
Ihr Bruder, der sich langsam aber sicher von dem Schlag erholte, konnte sich eine weitere bissige Bemerkung nicht verkneifen: "Oho, doch eifersüchtig? Sie heißt Celendra und ist seine Verlobte!" "Verlobte?", wiederholte Laith laut vor Überraschung. "Na, scheint dich ja doch zu treffen", lachte Filegon. "Nein...wieso sollte es? Ich kann mir nur nicht vorstellen, dass er und sie...und überhaupt...die passt doch gar nicht zu ihm..." "Anscheinend doch...Thranduil hat vor wenigen Tagen bekannt geben lassen, dass die Hochzeit seines Sohnes noch in diesem Frühjahr stattfinden soll." Lalaithwen beäugte Legolas ungläubig. Er lachte mit dem anderen Elben und hielt seinen Arm um diese Celendra (was war das überhaupt für ein blöder Name). "Noch in diesem Frühjahr...", wiederholte sie wie in Trance. Sei wusste nicht warum, aber sie fühlte sich plötzlich leer, wie eine Kerze, deren Licht erloschen war. "Hey, Lalaithwen", sagte Filegon und schippte mit dem Finger an ihrem Ohr, "Bist du eingeschlafen? Komm schon, es wird Zeit..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Nur unter einer Bedingung...wenn du mir versprichst, jeden Tag an mich zu denken", lächelte Celendra und Legolas beugte sich zu ihr herunter, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. "Diese Bedingung erfüllt sich von ganz allein", flüsterte er und sie umarmten sich vor allen Leuten. "Dann ist es beschlossene Sache, wir zwei für einen Ausflug nach Lorien...das wird wunderbar", triumphierte Ranwé, der das Gespräch mitangehört hatte.  
  
"Verzeih mir, bitte, Liebster, aber stört es dich, wenn ich dich und deinen ungehobelten Freund für einen Augenblick allein lasse? Ich möchte noch unbedingt mit meinem Vater tanzen, ich habe es ihm versprochen..." Legolas küsste sie erneut und ließ sie dann los. "Aber nur sehr widerwillig lasse ich dich gehen..." "Das hoffe ich doch", lachte sie ihm zu und verschwand in der Menge. "Na, du verliebtes Grünblättchen, lass uns mal ein wenig schauen, wer vom schönen Geschlecht noch hier noch so herumläuft...", grinste Ranwé und legte den Arm kameradschaftlich um die Schulter des Prinzen. Es dauerte nicht lang, da erspähte Ranwé hier und da eine Schönheit und erhielt von jeder einzelnen einen Korb. Legolas folgte ihm nur nachdenklich, sprach mit dem einen oder anderen Elben, trank ein Glas Met oder betrachtete den dunkelwerdenden Himmel.  
  
Er war in Gedanken versunken, dachte über vieles nach, angefangen von Celendra, über den Ausflug mit Ranwé, (schon am nächsten Morgen wollten sie aufbrechen, zwar war diese Entscheidung ziemlich kurzfristig, doch Thranduil hatte einmal mehr seine Güte gezeigt) bis hin zu Lalaithwen. Was sie wohl gerade machte? Legolas senkte den Blick. Bestimmt raubte sie gerade irgendeinen Markt aus oder beschimpfte die Leute. Er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber im Grunde seines Herzens war er noch immer enttäuscht von ihrer Flucht. Er hatte wirklich daran geglaubt, wenigstens ein bisschen Moral in ihr zu sehen, aber er hatte sich wohl getäuscht.  
  
"Mmh, Legolas, schau dir die mal an", flüsterte ihm Ranwé zu, "Die ist ja auch nicht von schlechten Eltern...aber was macht sie da?"  
  
Legolas schaute auf und folgte Ranwés Blick. Nicht weit von ihnen stand eine Elbe mit langem, blonden Haar, das Gesicht abgewandt. Ihr langes, feines Kleid wehte leicht im Wind. Sie schien nervös zu sein, als sie vor einem Verkaufsstand unschlüssig die Ware beobachte. Legolas verschärfte seinen Blick und sein Kiefer klappte nach unten. "Lalaithwen...", murmelte er kaum verständlich, doch Ranwé hatte ihn verstanden. "Was? Das ist die Diebin? Du machst Witze, Legolas." Doch Legolas ignorierte seinen Freund und lief geradewegs auf die kleine Elbe zu. Er stand direkt hinter ihr, als er leise sagte: "Hallo...kleiner Langfinger"  
  
Lalaithwen zuckte auf der Stelle zusammen, sie wusste sofort, zu wem diese Stimme gehörte und wagte es nicht, sich umzudrehen. Er hatte sie erkannt, als sie gerade eine Beuteschau gemacht hatte und stand nun hinter ihr. Langsam, ganz langsam drehte sie sich um, hielt den Blick gesenkt. Dann wagte sie es endlich, ihn anzusehen und sah die Enttäuschung und Wut in seinen Augen. "Ich...verzeiht mir, Eure Hoheit...ich...wollte nicht..."  
  
"Legolas, Legolas, Liebster, lass uns tanzen", hörten sie plötzlich Celendra rufen, die sogleich zu ihrem Verlobten herüberlief und ihn umarmte. "Gleich, Celendra", murmelte er ernst, sein Blick trennte sich in keiner Sekunde von Lalaithwen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, seinem strengen Blick konnte sie nicht länger standhalten. Celendra musterte sie neugierig und fragte: "Legolas, wer ist das?" "Niemand,...nur einer von vielen Gästen des Festes. Ich kenne sie nicht, ich wollte mir nur etwas zu trinken holen, also warte bitte einen Moment, ja, Liebes?", sagte er, ohne die Strenge in seiner Stimme zu verlieren. Celendra blickte nur verwirrt drein, als Legolas näher zu Lalaithwen trat, sich dann dem Stand zuwandte und sich ein Glas Honigwein einschenkte. Bevor er mit Celendra auf der Tanzfläche verschwand, flüsterte er Lalaithwen nur noch zu: "Dieses eine Mal lasse ich dich gehen, aber du sollst wissen, dass ich dich verachte!"  
  
Noch lange stand sie allein an der gleichen Stelle, starrte mit leerem Blick in die Menge. Selbst als Filegon sie wiederfand und ihr stolz seine Beute präsentierte, konnte sie Legolas' Worte nicht vergessen.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Na, was sagt ihr? Blöd, doof, bescheuert? Sagt's mir einfach durch ne Review *freue mich natürlich auch über positives Feedback!!!* Ob ihr wollt oder nicht, ich schreib weiter!!! *g* *droh* 


	9. Wiedersehen macht Freude

A/N: Also zuerst muss ich mal sagen, dass ich ganz schön baff war, als ich eure vielen Reviews gelesen habe! Danke, danke und nochmals danke, kann ich da nur sagen *sich vor euch verbeugt*...tja, auf vielfachem Wunsche *und allein schon, um meiner Drohung gerecht zu werden* hab ich nun weitergeschrieben. Hoffe, es gefällt euch n bissl...ist bisher das längste Chap glaub ich *stolzguck* tja, was gibt's sonst so zu sagen...ach ja, bitte bitte bitte lesen und reviewen, jaaa? *sich noch immer freu*  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
  
  
Kapitel 9: Wiedersehen macht Freude  
  
Die Nacht war kalt und dunkel, selbst die Sterne, deren Glanz von keiner einzigen Wolke getrübt wurde, erhellten sie nicht. Jedenfalls nicht für Lalaithwen. Sie saß noch immer an dem großen Fenster in Pernoths Hütte und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Filegon und Pernoth selbst hatten sich schon vor einer ganzen Weile zurückgezogen, um zu schlafen, oder wenigstens etwas zu ruhen, bevor die Reise nach Lorien bei Tagesanbruch beginnen sollte. Ihr Bruder hatte gemerkt, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte und ihr Löcher in den Bauch gefragt, doch Lalaithwen konnte nicht darüber sprechen, was sie fühlte, konnte es nicht in Worte fassen. Enttäuschung? Aussichtslosigkeit? Schmerz? Oder gar all dies zusammen? Sie wehrte sich innerlich dagegen, es sich einzugestehen, aber die Worte des Prinzen hatten ihr so weh getan wie ein Dolchstoß ins Herz.  
  
"Ich sag's ja immer wieder...blöde reinblütige Elben...", murmelte sie mit heiserer Stimme, doch es klang eher bedrückt als geflucht. Sie dachte an ihre Eltern, an Filegon und fasste neuen Mut. Warum sich Gedanken über Legolas machen, wenn sie sowieso nie wieder in den Düsterwald zurückkehren würde? Aber würde sie das wirklich nicht? Es gab keinen eindeutigen Beweis, dass ihre Eltern noch lebten, nur eine vage Vermutung und die Überzeugung ihres Herzens. "Na, du kleine Grübelelbe?", hörte sie plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme hinter sich. Es war Pernoth, der sie seit geraumer Zeit beobachtet hatte. Prima, da war man schon ein elbisches Wesen mit verschärften Sinnen und trotzdem bekam man nicht mit, wenn man belauscht, beziehungsweise beobachtet wurde...es war einfach nur frustrierend! "Warum sitzt du hier mitten in der Nacht allein herum? Wartest du darauf, dass die Sterne vom Himmel fallen?", lächelte er sanftmütig und setzte sich neben sie. Lalaithwen seufzte und schüttelte langsam den Kopf, sie hatte weder ihm, noch ihrem Bruder etwas von dem Zwischenfall mit dem Prinzen erzählt und nahm sich vor, dies auch nicht zu tun. Sie würden sowieso nicht verstehen, warum sie das so sehr beschäftigte. Sie wusste es ja selbst nicht einmal!  
  
"Es ist nichts, Pernoth, ich bin nur zu nervös wegen morgen!" Der alte Mann lächelte und musterte sie eine lange Zeit, bevor er leise erwiderte: "Du warst schon immer eine erbärmliche Lügnerin, Laith, dein Bruder hat dir da etwas voraus!" Lalaithwen schaute ihn überrascht an, wusste nicht, was sie drauf sagen sollte. Ihr verdutzter Gesichtsausdruck ließ den Kaufmann laut auflachen, sie schaute daraufhin verlegen zu Boden. "Lalaithwen, meine Teuerste, morgen werden wir erst aufbrechen, wir werden frühestens in 10 Tagen in Lorien eintreffen, denn unser Weg ist nicht ungefährlich und wir sollten mit großer Vorsicht unsere Reise antreten, das weißt du doch!"  
  
`In 10 Tagen´, dachte sie bedrückt, `wird er diese komische Tante geheiratet haben...´  
  
"Mmh...ich weiß...", sagte sie stattdessen und schenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit erneut dem Nachthimmel. "Trotzdem bin ich aufgeregt!" Pernoth lächelte noch immer (wie Lalaithwen das hasste, sie wusste genau, dass er sich über sie amüsierte und das machte sie rasend, sie wollte einfach nicht darüber sprechen, was sie wirklich bekümmerte) und sagte dann unerwartet sanft: "Ich kenne dich schon länger als jeder andere Mensch, und ich sehe, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Was ist los mit dir? Es geht nicht nur um deine Eltern, stimmt's?" Sie schaute ihn auf eine flehende Art und Weise an, die ihm fast das Herz brach, sie schien todunglücklich zu sein. (zugegeben, sie war unglücklich, aber so schlimm war es nun auch wieder nicht) Er beschloss, sie nicht länger mit seinen Fragen zu durchbohren und legte stattdessen eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, lächelte ermutigend und stand dann auf. "Ich bin nur ein Mensch, ich brauche meinen Schlaf...ich gehe wieder zu Bett...und...Lalaithwen?" Sie schaute ihn fragend an und schon zum Gehen abgewandt, murmelte er nur noch: "Eher werden deine Ohren rund, als dass die Sterne fallen, also leg dich auch ein wenig zur Ruhe!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lalaithwen tat, was der alte Mann ihr geraten hatte, doch anstatt aus dem Fenster zu starren, starrte sie nun an die Zimmerdecke. Was für ein Fortschritt! Seufzend wand sie sich von einer Seite auf die andere, doch konnte sie keine Ruhe finden. Es lag nicht allein an Legolas, das ganz bestimmt nicht! Wegen so einem blöden reinblütigen Elben würde sie doch nicht gleich die Fassung verlieren, schließlich war sie kein Mensch...(wie die jungen Menschenweiber aus Seestadt, die dem jungen Elbenprinzen nachstellten und schon lechzten, wenn nur sein Name fiel), nein, so naiv war sie nicht. Es war einfach alles auf einmal gekommen: Die Flucht aus dem Kerker mir Filegons Hilfe, die Nachricht, dass ihre Eltern noch lebten, und dann kam erst die Äußerung des Elben. "Bitte, soll er mich doch verachten, dadurch geht ja die Welt nicht unter...der is ja nur neidisch, weil ich nicht so eine dümmliche Elbe heiraten muss...tz, lässt seinen Frust einfach an mir ab...Idiot!", murmelte sie vor sich hin...oh, es war ganz offensichtlich, dass ihr das alles ganz und gar nicht so egal war, wie sie es zu sich selbst sagte. Seine Worte gingen ihr nahe, brachten ihren sonst so unerschütterlichen Stolz ins Wanken.  
  
So lag Lalaithwen noch immer wach, als schon der Morgen über dem Düsterwald graute, der Morgennebel die Wiesen und Wälder mit einem undurchsichtigen Schleier überzog. Sie richtete sich von ihrem Nachtlager auf und trat ans Fenster. "Tolle Reisebedingungen...da hätten wir ja gleich mitten in der Nacht aufbrechen können...", seufzte sie und zog sich einen grauen Mantel über, bevor sie aus ihrem Zimmer trat und Filegon und den alten Mann bereits zum Aufbrechen bereit antraf.  
  
"Was ist denn hier los, wolltet ihr ohne mich los?"  
  
Filegon grinste breit: "Eigentlich wollten wir nur schon Pernoths Karren bepacken, aber wenn du schon den Vorschlag machst..." Lalaithwen knuffte ihm freundschaftlich in die Rippen und band ihr langes, blondes Haar zu einem Zopf zusammen. "Es ist kühl heute Morgen, du solltest dir einen Schal oder ein Tuch umbinden, denn in den Wäldern wird es noch kälter sein und wie du weißt, werden wir länger als einen Tag unterwegs sein!", empfahl Pernoth und ohne zu murren schlang sie sich ein seidenes Tuch um den Hals. Und dann, kurz bevor sie den anderen nach draußen folgte, ging sie noch ein letztes Mal in ihr Zimmer. Sie hatte einiges vergessen und stopfte das ein oder andere schnell in ihre Manteltaschen. Gerade, als sie sich wieder zum Gehen umdrehen wollte, stach ihr ein heller Glanz ins Auge. Natürlich! Wie hätte sie das nur vergessen können!  
  
Lalaithwen schnürte den langen, tödlichen Dolch fest an ihren Gürtel, und legte sich geschwind ein silbernes, nur schlicht verziertes Medaillon um den Hals, verbarg es unter ihrem Tuch. Sie war bereit für die Reise, solle kommen, was wollte, sie würde ihre Eltern wiedersehen...und Legolas vergessen. Ein entschlossenes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie sich endgültig von ihren Erinnerungen an den Düsterwald lossagte, und Pernoths Hütte verließ.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Der Morgen war angebrochen und Ranwé hatte unlängst die Pferde gesattelt, Proviant und alles andere verstaut, als Legolas noch immer in eine Diskussion mit seinem Vater verwickelt war. "Und ich sage dir, mein Sohn, ich lasse dich nicht mit diesem windigen Kerl allein ohne königlichen Begleitschutz nach Lorien reisen! Die Wälder sind noch immer gefährlich, besonders bei Nacht!"  
  
Legolas seufzte genervt, wieder einmal hielt ihm sein Vater eine Moralpredigt, er wollte einfach nicht verstehen, dass er nur mit seinem Freund seine Junggesellenzeit verbringen wollte...ohne Aufpasser! "Selbst Celendra hat eingewilligt und ich dachte eigentlich, sie wäre der schwierigere Brocken..." "Wie sprichst du von deiner Verlobten?" Legolas schloss für einen Moment die Augen, atmete tief durch und zählte innerlich bis Drei, bevor er in die nächste Runde der Vater-Sohn-Debatte einstieg: "So habe ich das nicht gemeint, Vater...ich bin fast 3000 Jahre alt, meinst du nicht, das reiche aus, um allein zu entscheiden? In der Gemeinschaft des Ringes war ich oftmals auch auf mich allein gestellt und da waren die Zeiten weitaus gefährlicher als jetzt..." "Legolas, das waren Kriegszeiten...ein Elbenkrieger muss seiner Pflicht nachgehen, doch dies soll nur ein Ausflug mit deinem nichtsnutzigen Freund werden...oder gedenkst du, dich zu bewaffnen, wenn ihr nach Lorien geht?"  
  
"Wenn du dich dann besser fühlst...meinetwegen, aber ich lasse mir kein Kindermädchen aufdrängen..." Thranduil hasste manchmal die Beharrlichkeit und Sturheit seines Sohnes, doch ebenso wusste er, dass Legolas immer damit durchkam. "Mein Sohn, verstehst du denn nicht meine Sorge? Du wirst bald heiraten, ich will nur nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt..." Legolas zog seinen Bogen hervor, der ihm schon während des Ringkrieges gedient hatte und schnallte den Köcher, sowie die altbewährten elbischen Messer auf seinen Rücken. Thranduil seufzte. "Du bist wirklich unverbesserlich...aber sei auf der Hut, ich könnte mir es nie verzeihen, wenn dir etwas zustieße."  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Vater, ich brauche nur ein wenig Zeit für mich, Lorien wird mir ein wenig Ablenkung verschaffen!", versicherte ihm Legolas, "Und wenn ich zurückkehre, werde ich Celendra ehelichen, ich liebe sie, weißt du, Vater?" Mit diesen Worten kehrte der Elb Thranduil des Rücken zu und verließ die große Halle des Palastes. "Das hoffe ich doch...", murmelte der Elbenkönig leise vor sich hin, schaute seinem Sohn hinterher, bis dieser aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden war, und kehrte dann zurück in seine Gemächer.  
  
"Na, hast du ihn überzeugen können?", fragte Ranwé erwartungsvoll. "Na sicher, was denkst du denn? Nun war ich nur so kurze Zeit zu Hause, und gehe schon wieder auf Reisen...", sagte der Prinz nachdenklich, doch Ranwé ließ nicht zu, dass sein alter Freund in Grübeleien verfiel. "Das wird der grandioseste Ausflug, den du dir nur wünschen kannst, Legolas, also hör auf, einen auf melancholisch zu machen und sitz auf, wir haben schon genug Zeit vertrödelt, der Weg nach Lorien ist lang!", sagte er lachend und schwang sich auf sein schwarzes Pferd. Legolas schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, Ranwé war einfach ein ungewöhnlicher Elb. Er wand sich noch einmal seiner Heimat, dem königlichen Palast und den vertrauten Wegen in seiner Nähe zu, dann zog er den Umhang, den er einst von Frau Galadriel bekommen hatte, fester zu und stieg geschwind auf sein Pferd, auf einen stolzen, weißen Hengst. `Irgendwie passend...´, dachte Ranwé und grinste. "Na dann, auf geht's", rief er stattdessen laut aus und gab seinem Pferd die Sporen. Legolas folgte ihm lachend und Thranduil, der die beiden von seinem Gemach aus beobachtete, schüttelte mit dem Kopf und zweifelte daran, ob es wirklich eine so gute Idee gewesen war, seinen Sohn mit Ranwé, der für seine Durchtriebenheit bekannt war, fortzuschicken.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Der Nebel lichtete sich allmählich, die Schatten der Nacht hingen aber noch im Geäst der Bäume und verdunkelten den Weg, auf dem Pernoths etwas behäbige Haflinger vorantrabten und den schweren, vollgeladenen Karren zogen. Sie waren nicht sehr weit vorangekommen, denn der Weg war sehr uneben und düster, außerdem wollte Pernoth kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen, indem er den sicheren Weg verließ und die ein oder andere Abkürzung quer durch den Wald nahm. Es wäre zwar eindeutig schneller, doch umso gefährlicher gewesen. Und so saßen sie zu dritt vorn auf dem Wagen und warteten auf die ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die sich noch immer hinter den Bergen versteckt hielten. Es war wirklich kühl und von den Bäumen tropfte gelegentlich der Tau. Die Welt schwieg noch, so auch die Reisenden. Es wäre unüberlegt gewesen, auch nur zu flüstern, solange die Schatten der Nacht noch den Wald verfinsterten, denn man wusste nie, was hinter dem Gebüsch lauerte und die Ohren spitzte. Zwar war Lalaithwen bewaffnet, aber was hätte ein Dolch schon gegen eine ganze Herde Orks ausrichten können?  
  
Die Hand unter ihrem Mantel versteckt, spielte sie mit ihrem Medaillon. Nicht einmal Filegon wusste etwas davon. Zwar hatte sie es auf dem Frühlingsfest getragen, aber als er sie gefragt hatte, was das denn für ein Amulett sei, hatte sie ihm weisgemacht, Pernoth hätte es ihr gegeben. Eines musste man ihr lassen, Lalaithwen konnte lügen, ohne rot zu werden...jedenfalls ab und zu! Ihr Vater hatte es Lalaithwen vor langer Zeit gegeben. Ohne es zu bemerken, lächelte sie bei der Erinnerung an ihn und seine Worte, die ihr noch immer im Ohr erklangen. "Das gebe ich dir, meine Kleine, es soll auf dich aufpassen, wenn ich es nicht tun kann, und genauso musst du darauf aufpassen, indem du dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten begibst..."  
  
Ja, das hatte er ihr gesagt und sie hatte das Medaillon stets bei sich getragen, bis zu dem Tage, an dem sie und ihr Bruder von ihren Eltern getrennt worden waren. An diesem Tag hatte sie ihr Vertrauen verloren. Filegon war der einzige, dem sie noch Glauben und ihr Vertrauen schenkte. In den letzten langen Jahrhunderten hatte sie das Amulett aufbewahrt, doch nicht wieder getragen, zu tief saß noch der Schmerz über den Tod ihrer Eltern. Erst jetzt, da sie sich sicher war, sie wiederzusehen, wagte es Lalaithwen, die silberne Kette umzulegen.  
  
"Laith, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", hörte sie plötzlich Filegon sagen und von seiner verärgerten Stimme wurde sie wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurückgerufen. Flüchtig ließ sie den Anhänger los und zog die Hand aus ihrem Mantel hervor. "Was...entschuldige, ich war eben in Gedanken...was hast du gesagt?", entschuldigte sie sich und schaute in Filegons fragende Augen. "Ich fragte dich, ob du einverstanden wärst, in etwa einer Stunde eine Rast einzulegen. Dann müsste die Sonne gänzlich aufgegangen sein und wir könnten eine Pause riskieren. Die Pferde sind erschöpft"  
  
`Die Pferde sind so fett, dass sie schon nach einer Meile erschöpft sind´, dachte sie sich, sprach aber diesen Gedanken nicht aus, weil sie wusste, dass die Haflinger Pernoth sehr viel bedeuteten. "Meinetwegen", sagte sie dann laut und Filegon verdrehte die Augen. "Das ist meine Schwester, ihr ist alles egal, solange sie ihre Ruhe haben kann..." "Reg dich nicht so künstlich auf, Bruderherz, wäre ich nicht gewesen, wären wir schon vor Jahrhunderten verhungert!", gab Lalaithwen frech zurück, worauf Filegon abfällig seufzte: "Nur am Rande bemerkt, wärst du nicht gewesen, hätte ich das ganze Theater mit den königlichen Wachen nicht gehabt!" "Nebenbei bemerkt", äffte sie ihn nach, "hat dich keiner gezwungen, mich dort herauszuholen, selber Schuld, wenn du zu lahm bist und deswegen angeschossen wirst" "Tz, bitte, hätte ich es eben lassen können und du hättest in deinem Kerker Schimmel angesetzt...allein hättest du dich nie daraus befreien können!", gab er gereizt zurück, doch seine Schwester streckte ihm nur die Zunge entgegen. Pernoth lachte herzlich, sodass die Geschwister ihren Streit unterbrachen und den Mann verdutzt anschauten. "Eure Probleme möchte ich gern haben, Kinder..."  
  
`Kinder?´, dachte Lalaithwen, `wie kann er UNS Kinder nennen, wenn er doch gute 2425 Jahre jünger ist, als wir? Außerdem will er meine Probleme bestimmt nicht haben´, dachte sie weiter, doch hätte sich für diesen Gedanken am liebsten selbst backpfeifen können, schließlich wollte sie sich auf keinen Fall wie in der letzten Nacht im Selbstmitleid suhlen. "Streitet euch nicht so laut, sonst erweckt ihr Kreaturen, von denen ihr nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt habt", warnte er dann und umfasste die Zügel unwillkürlich fester. Filegon wechselte mit Lalaithwen einen allessagenden Blick und schwieg. Etwa eine Stunde setzten sie ihre Reise so fort, bis die warmen Sonnenstrahlen des Frühlings das grünende Laub der Bäume umspielten. Dann hielt Pernoth den Wagen auf einer Lichtung an und sie genehmigten sich ein kurzes Frühstück, während die Pferde rasteten.  
  
"Die beiden haben auch schon mal länger durchgehalten, aber auf ihre alten Tage werden sie ein wenig schwerfällig", sagte der ergraute Händler und biss genüsslich in einen Apfel. "Macht doch nichts, wenn sie endgültig den Geist aufgeben, können wir immer noch Filegon vor den Karren spannen", neckte Lalaithwen, worauf Pernoth erneut laut lachte. Doch Lalaithwens Bruder hatte ihr gar nicht zugehört, sondern starrte gebannt auf den dunklen Weg, den sie zurückgelegt hatten. "Hey, Brüderchen, sei doch nicht schon wieder beleidigt, das war doch nur..."  
  
"Shhh", zischte er plötzlich und beide verstummten überrascht. "Hört ihr das denn nicht?"  
  
"Was?", fragte Pernoth und stieg vom Holzkarren, um zu dem Elben zu treten.  
  
"Da, im Unterholz...es ist Hufgetrappel", flüsterte Lalaithwen.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ach, ist es nicht ein herrlicher Morgen? Die Vögel singen ihr Lied und zwei Freunde reiten auf diesen einsamen Wegen entlang..."  
  
"Ranwé, hast du wieder getrunken?", fragte Legolas. Sie hatten ihr Reittempo um einiges verlangsamt, es gab keinen Grund zur Eile und so trabten die Pferde gemächlich nebeneinander her. "Kann ich denn nicht die Schönheit dieser Welt bestaunen, ohne von dir gleich beleidigt zu werden?", gab der Elb mit dem dunklen Haar zurück, Legolas lachte nur. "Was glaubst du eigentlich, wie Haldir reagieren wird, wenn er uns nach so langer Zeit wiedersieht?", fragte Ranwé nach einer längeren Dauer des Schweigens. "Er wird schreien, sich die Haare raufen und davonrennen", lachte Legolas, wurde von seinem Freund jedoch schnell in seine Schranken gewiesen: "Sei doch nicht so kindisch..."  
  
Diese Worte ausgerechnet von Ranwé zu hören, der die Albernheit in Person sein konnte, ließ Legolas nur noch lauter lachen. "Also echt, ich komme mir vor, als wäre ich mit einem 300- und nicht mit einem fast 3000-jährigen Elben unterwegs...", machte er gespielt erschüttert, doch in seinen Gedanken versuchte er sich an einen Tag zu erinnern, an dem Legolas je so herzhaft gelacht hatte, wie in diesem Augenblick. Schließlich stimmte Ranwé in das Gelächter seines Freundes mit ein. Nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatten, fragte er neugierig: "Was war das eigentlich gestern mit der Diebin? Wie kannst du so eine Schnecke einfach gehen lassen?" Ranwé hatte diese Bemerkung ebenso komisch gemeint, doch die Miene des Prinzen verdunkelte sich augenblicklich. "Musst du mir die Laune verderben, Ranwé? Ich bin es müde, ständig mit die darüber zu diskutieren."  
  
"Ist ja gut", warf sein Freund eilig ein, "Aber als ich sie sah, dachte ich nur, was für ein Weib...hast du ihre Rundungen gesehen, mein lieber Iluvatar..." "Ranwé, ist gut jetzt, ja? Was glaubst du überhaupt, wo ich ihr hinschaue, ich bin..." "Verlobt, ich weiß", winkte er ab, "Aber du musst zugeben, dass sie ganz schön Holz vor der Hütte hat..." Legolas warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu, sodass er seine Ausführungen einschränkte. "Kannst du eigentlich mal einer Frau über den Weg laufen, ohne gleich daran zu denken, mit ihr kleine Ranwés zu zeugen?" Unerwartet lachte dieser auf, Legolas runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte wie üblich den Kopf. Dieser Elb konnte ihn auf die Palme bringen! "Bisher hatte ich noch nicht das Vergnügen, einen Nachkommen gezeugt zu haben...jedenfalls nicht, dass ich wüsste...", machte Ranwé nachdenklich, Legolas verdrehte nur die Augen und beschloss, den unermüdlichen Trieb seines Freundes zu ignorieren. "Schade, dass du die Kleine hast gehen lassen, ohne mich mit ihr bekannt zu machen", plapperte er weiter, als Legolas plötzlich sein Pferd zum Stehen brachte. "Was ist?"  
  
"Da...ein Wagen, siehst du ihn Ranwé?" Dieser folgte nur Legolas' Blick und erwiderte trocken: "Natürlich, habe ja keine Tomaten auf den Augen...komm, Legolas, den schauen wir uns mal aus nächster Nähe an, vielleicht hat der Reisende Schwierigkeiten mit seinem Gefährt...", sagte er und ritt geradewegs auf die Lichtung zu. Legolas folgte ihm, doch instinktiv hatte er seine Hand fest um seinen Bogen gelegt. Es war möglich, dass dies nur ein Reisender war, der entweder eine Pause einlegte, oder tatsächlich ein Problem mit dem Karren hatte, doch genauso gut konnte dies ein Hinterhalt von Räubern sein. Hin oder her, Legolas war vorbereitet.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Es kommt näher...es sind 2 Reiter...es kann sein, dass es königliche Bedienstete sind, also sollten wir uns ruhig verhalten, Laith", argwöhnte Filegon und stellte sich wie die Unschuld vom Lande neben Pernoth an den Wagen, während Lalaithwen die Kapuze ihres Mantels tief ins Gesicht zog, den Kopf senkte und auf dem Karren sitzen blieb. Ihr Herz klopfte schnell, zu schnell, wie sie fand und sie zwang sich, Ruhe zu bewahren. Wenn dies wirklich 2 Bedienstete waren, würden sie sicherlich einen prüfenden Blick auf Pernoth und seine Ware werfen, feststellen, dass alles in Ordnung ist und weiterziehen. Was also sollte schon schief gehen?  
  
Wie Filegon es vermutet hatte, waren es tatsächlich 2 Reiter und tatsächlich machten sie bei ihnen Halt. "Seid gegrüßt, Reisende, wohin des Wegs?", fragte Ranwé freundlich, Lalaithwen hielt den Blick gesenkt, wagte es nicht, aufzuschauen. Pernoth war die Ruhe in Person als er antwortete: "Nach Lorien, mein Herr, ich bin nur ein alter Kaufmann, der seine Waren an den Mann bringt...und dies sind meine Gehilfen, schließlich kann ich mit meinen alten Knochen die ganze Arbeit unmöglich alleine verrichten." "Natürlich", erwiderte Ranwé lächelnd, "Was hält euch auf eurem Wege auf? Habt ihr Probleme an eurem Gefährt?" Pernoth erwiderte das gutmütige Lächeln und Legolas' Befürchtungen, dies könnte ein Hinterhalt sein, löste sich in Wohlgefallen auf. "Nein, wir machen nur eine kleine Pause, wir sind schließlich schon seit dem Morgengrauen unterwegs."  
  
Legolas schwieg noch immer, tauschte aber einen kurzen Blick mit Ranwé, der dann von seinem Pferd abstieg und fortfuhr: "Mit Verlaub, mein Herr, würde ich mich gern mit meinem Freund und Herren zu euch gesellen, auch wir sind schon lang unterwegs und bräuchten eine Rast!" Filegon schaute unbemerkt zu Lalaithwen hinüber, die kurz aufschaute, überließ aber Pernoth weiterhin das Wort. Der Elb kam ihr seltsamerweise bekannt vor und das verunsicherte Lalaithwen immens. "Aber natürlich, gesellt euch zu uns", sagte Pernoth freundlich, hätte er die Bitte des Elben abgeschlagen, wäre das zu verdächtig gewesen. Trotzdem wünschte sich die junge Elbe, er hätte es getan. "Deine Gehilfen sind nicht sehr gesprächig, wie es scheint, alter Mann.", sagte Legolas und als sie seine Stimme hörte, spürte Lalaithwen, wie ihr ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken lief und sich ihre Nackenhärchen wie Stacheln eines Insekts aufstellten. Unwillkürlich zog sie die Kapuze noch ein Stückchen tiefer und umfasste mit der anderen Hand ihr Medaillon.  
  
"Sie sind nur ein wenig verschüchtert, mein Herr", versicherte Pernoth und sein gutmütiges Lächeln verblieb, als Legolas es Ranwé gleichtat und vom Pferd stieg. "Darf man fragen, wohin euch Euer Weg geleitet, mein Herr?", fragte Filegon Legolas, als er den Prinzen erkannte. "Ich glaube, unser Weg ist annähernd der gleiche. Auch meinen Begleiter und mich zieht es in den Goldenen Wald. Sagt, Herr, was ist Eure Ware?", antwortete Legolas und wand sich Pernoth zu. Dabei ging er langsam auf den Karren zu und fuhr mit einer Hand über die Plane. Er war in diesem Moment nur gute 4 Meter von Lalaithwen entfernt, die noch immer zusammengekauert dasaß.  
  
"Überwiegend Lebensmittel. Ich komme aus Seestadt, müsst Ihr wissen." Zu Lalaithwens Erleichterung wand sich Legolas wieder vom Karren ab und ging zu seinem Pferd. "Ranwé, nun komm schon, ich denke, es ist alles in Ordnung", rief er ihm zu und machte sich fertig, um wieder aufzusitzen. Ranwé bemerkte die in einen Mantel vermummte Person und begab sich neugierig zu ihr, während er beiläufig Legolas antwortete: "Warum hast du's plötzlich so eilig? Außerdem, wenn sie auch nach Lorien wollen, könnten wir sie doch ein Stückchen begleiten!" Legolas warf Pernoth einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, als Ranwé näher zu dem Mädchen schritt. "Na, so schweigsam, My Lady? Wie gern würde ich Eure Stimme hören", sagte er sanft, doch Lalaithwen hielt den Kopf noch immer gesenkt. "Ich bin es nicht wert, dass Ihr mit mir sprecht? So lasst mich wenigstens Euer hübsches Antlitz bestaunen...", fuhr er fort und fasste ihr Kinn sacht, schob die Kapuze zurück.  
  
Legolas seufzte nur, als er ihn reden hörte und wollte sich gerade auf sein Pferd schwingen, als Ranwé rief: "Legolas...hey, schau dir das an. Das ist doch die...!"  
  
Ranwés Augen hatte sich geweitet, als er Lalaithwens Gesicht erblickt hatte. Diese jedoch nutzte den Moment, als er sich Legolas zuwandte und zog den Dolch, presste ihren Arm um seinen Hals, sodass er sich nicht befreien konnte und hielt ihm die scharfe Klinge an die Kehle. Legolas hatte nicht lange gezögert und einen Pfeil auf die Sehne seines Bogens gelegt. Er zielte auf Filegon. "So sieht man sich wieder...", murmelte er mit großer Anspannung in der Stimme und ohne den Bogen zu senken. "Lasst uns in Ruhe und zieht weiter...", knurrte Lalaithwen. Filegon hatte sie noch nie so gesehen, noch nie mit so viel Wut und Angst in den Augen. "Und wenn nicht?", provozierte er sie, sodass sie den Dolch näher an Ranwés Kehle führte und er den Kopf so weit wie möglich von der Klinge weghielt. "Dann", sagte sie kalt, "wird Euer Freund hier einen hübschen Schlitz in der Kehle haben..."  
  
"Wer sagt, dass er mein Freund ist?"  
  
"Legolas, mach keinen Mist, ok?", krächzte der Elb mit zitternder Stimme und sie ließ demonstrativ die Klinge über die glatte Haut seiner Kehle streichen, sodass ein wenig Blut daraus hervorsickerte. Ranwé röchelte verängstigt und Legolas schaute Lalaithwen mit so viel Hass an, dass sie den Griff des Dolches fester umfasste. "Du bist eine erbärmliche Diebin, niemals könntest du eine Mörderin sein", sagte Legolas und Filegon schloss die Augen, als er die Sehne weiter spannte. Pernoth war kreidebleich geworden und starrte fassungslos auf die Elben.  
  
"An Eurer Stelle wäre ich mir da nicht so sicher...", sagte sie langsam, doch der Elb blieb ruhig: "Wenn du ihm die Kehle durchtrennst, werde ich deinen Weggefährten einen Pfeil ins Herz schießen und ich mache keinen Scherz."  
  
Lalaithwens blaue Augen blitzten auf vor Verzweiflung und Wut. Legolas meinte es ernst, das stand außer Frage... .  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Öhem, gibbet wat zu meckan? Nur raus damit! Mmh, hab Ferien *vor Freude im Dreieck herumspring*, da wird ich bestimmt Zeit zum Schreiben finden *wieder mal droh*...ihr wisst, wie erpicht ich auf Reviews bin *noch eine stoffpferdliche Schwäche*...ok ok, ich geh mich ja schon schämen...was laber ich heut eigentlich wieder für einen Mist? Ach egal, plz r/r!!! 


	10. Diplomatie

A/N: Tritratrullalaaaa.nicht wundern, dreh mal wieder am Rad...liegt wohl an diesem komischen Gebräu, das mir mein Bruder aufgetischt hat...mmh...is lecker...weiß aber nicht recht, WAS es sein soll...es ist nichts Alkoholisches, klar? Noch treffe ich die Tasten und noch weiß ich, was ich abtippe *lol* *würd mich doch nie so zum Schreiben hinsetzen* Ähem...aber man sollte immer neue Wege der Inspiration versuchen, oder? Nun, dies ist das Ergebnis, Kapitel 10...ich hab noch einen draufgelegt, was die Wortanzahl angeht, ich hoffe, das stört keinen...aber wenn mir schon mal was einfällt...ok, genug der langen Vorrede, bitte bitte bitte bitte lesen und reviewen, um ein kleines Stoffpferd glücklich zu machen!!!  
  
An mein Lieblingshöllenhundchen: Das mit den Zuckerwürfeln nehme ich ernst!!! *g*  
  
Danke für die vielen lieben Reviews *sich geehrt fühl*  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
  
  
Kapitel 10: Diplomatie  
  
Sie wand den Blick nicht von ihm ab, ließ nicht ein Zeichen der Schwäche erkennen. Das war nicht die harmlose Diebin, die hilflos im Verlies seines Vaters angekettet war und zu schwach war, um sich zu wehren. In ihren Augen lag ein Ausdruck, den Legolas nicht deuten konnte. Er hielt den tödlichen Pfeil noch immer auf Filegon gerichtet, niemand von ihnen allen bewegte sich auch nur ein bisschen, nur als ein leichter Windhauch über die Lichtung strich und sich die frischen Gräser nach links und rechts wogen, wehten Legolas' und Filegons Haare hoch, um sich danach geschmeidig wieder über die Schultern zu legen. Kein Blinzeln, kein Weichen der Strenge in beider Mimik war zu erkennen.  
  
"Bitte...wir...können hier gern noch herumstehen, bis die Sonne untergeht und die Sterne am Himmel leuchten, aber was bringt uns das?", flüsterte Ranwé vorsichtig, Lalaithwens Griff ließ nicht locker, im Gegenteil, als er sprach, presste sie ihm mit noch größerer Gewalt den Arm auf die Gurgel, ließ die Klinge warnend folgen. "Schon...gut...ich...sag ja nichts mehr...", röchelte Ranwé und schloss die Augen. Nur eine falsche Bewegung und sie hätte ihn getötet. Legolas starrte sie an und lachte plötzlich. Er lachte! Einfach so. Seinen Bogen ließ er herabsinken und Filegon wagte es endlich wieder, zu atmen, Erleichterung nahm den Platz der Angst in seinem Herzen ein und auch Pernoth, der bisher ruhig und gefasst dagestanden hatte, atmete hörbar aus. Legolas lachte noch immer, schien keine Notiz mehr von Ranwés misslicher Lage zu nehmen.  
  
"Du...machst dich so lächerlich...", brachte er lachend hervor und deutete auf Lalaithwen. Diese, verunsichert durch diese unerwartete Reaktion des Elben, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und packte Ranwé so fest, wie es ihr nur möglich war. "Ihr macht Euch lächerlich, Elb.", fauchte sie ihn an, worauf er innehielt und sie grinsend musterte. Herausfordernd trat er näher an sie heran, sodass er fast Ranwé auf die Füße trat. "Du bist es nicht wert, dass ich einen Pfeil verschieße...", flüsterte er ihr zu, ohne sein Grinsen abzulegen, Lalaithwen glaubte, die Verachtung, die er für sie empfand, deutlich im tiefen Blau seiner Augen zu sehen. "Und nun hör auf mit dem Kaspartheater...", sagte er, packte ihren Arm und verdrehte ihr Handgelenk, bis sie den Dolch fallen ließ. Dies geschah binnen weniger Sekunden und überrascht von dem plötzlichen Schmerz, entließ sie Ranwé aus ihrem Griff. Der Elb hustete und hielt sich die Kehle, dann wand er sich Legolas zu: "Hast du sie noch alle beisammen, sie hätte mich fast umgebracht!" Er lachte daraufhin und schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, Ranwé, das hätte sie ganz sicher nicht." Lalaithwen erwiderte nichts, zu sehr war ihr Stolz verletzt, um ihm auch nur einen giftigen Kommentar an den Kopf werfen zu können. Filegon tat sie in diesem Moment unglaublich leid. Sie rang um Fassung, das erkannte er deutlich im Beben ihrer Lippen und dem Ballen ihrer Hände zu Fäusten. Pernoth trat schnell zu Legolas, verbeugte sich vor ihm und bemühte sich, einen ruhigen Ton beizubehalten: "Euer Hoheit, ich bitte um Verzeihung, meine Gehilfin..." "Ist eine Diebin und gehört in den Kerker...", endete Legolas den Satz und hob ihren Dolch auf.  
  
"Mein Herr, bitte, so versteht es nicht falsch, sie hat sich nur bedroht gefühlt, das ist alles..." "Ihr müsst entschuldigen, guter Mann, aber ich habe keine Zeit für Eure Ausreden, sie sollte nicht länger auf freiem Fuße sein", fuhr Legolas fort. "Sie hat nichts getan", mischte sich Filegon plötzlich wütend ein, worauf Ranwé ihn anknurrte: "Ach nein? Sie hat nur eben mein Leben bedroht."  
  
"Wie? Ihr lasst Euch von einem Mädchen einschüchtern?", konterte Filegon gelassen und machte Ranwé so noch wütender. Legolas unterbrach das hitzige Gespräch der beiden Elben und packte Lalaithwen grob beim Handgelenk. "Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich noch einmal gehen lasse, das habe ich getan und nun machst du dich wieder schuldig..." Lalaithwen erwiderte noch immer nichts, stellte sich aber seinem wütenden Blick. "Wenn Ihr mich in den Düsterwald überführen wollt, könnt ihr Euren Ausflug nach Lorien vergessen und das wisst Ihr...", sagte sie ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden. Er ignorierte ihren Einwand und zog sie mit sich. "Legolas...ich fürchte, sie hat recht", warf Ranwé überraschend ein. "Ranwé, was soll das, gerade eben noch jammerst du herum und dann bist du gegen ihre Bestrafung?", knurrte Legolas.  
  
"Nein, das habe ich nicht gesagt, ich meine nur, dass wir unseren Ausflug nach Lorien vergessen könnten, und darauf habe ich wirklich keine Lust...wir könnten sie genauso den Wachen in Lorien übergeben."  
  
Legolas überlegte einen Augenblick, sein Freund hatte recht, ihr Vorhaben, ein paar ausgelassene Wochen im Goldenen Wald zu verbringen, würde scheitern, andererseits wäre es gefährlich, sie bis dorthin mitzunehmen und erst dann abzuliefern. Sie könnte sich einfach davonstehlen, wie sie es schon einmal getan hatte und welchen Grund hätte sie, es nicht noch einmal zu versuchen? Er beäugte sie misstrauisch, lockerte dann aber seinen Griff. "Alter Mann, willigt Ihr ein, uns bis nach Lorien zu begleiten und sie dann der Gerechtigkeit zu überlassen oder zieht Ihr es vor, in meine Heimat zurückzukehren und Eure guten Geschäftsbeziehungen zu verlieren?"  
  
"Warum lasst Ihr uns nicht weiterziehen, es ist nichts geschehen, Ihr seid so eigennützig!", brachte Filegon wütend hervor, doch Pernoth hielt ihn zurück. "Lass, Filegon, wir haben keine andere Wahl...", murmelte er leise und schaute besorgt zu Lalaithwen herüber. Sie nickte den beiden nur zu und schluckte, diesmal gäbe es kein Entkommen und erstrecht keine Gnade von Legolas' Seite aus. "So ist es", sagte der Prinz und entließ Lalaithwen aus dem festen Griff, "Ich warne Euch, wenn Ihr gedenkt, ihr zur Flucht zu verhelfen, kenne ich keine Gnade. Keiner sagte etwas, alle, bis auf Lalaithwen, schauten betreten zu Boden. Schließlich aber seufzte Ranwé: "So viel zum Thema ein paar ungestört verbrachte Junggesellenwochen...", und saß geschwind auf. Legolas befehligte Pernoth, die Haflinger vor den Karren zu spannen, jedoch in aller Ruhe und Höflichkeit, die er aufbringen konnte, er hatte nur ein Gräuel gegen Lalaithwen und empfand es für voreingenommen, die anderen deswegen ebenso zu behandeln. "Was hat er gegen dich, Laith, woher kennt ihr euch?", flüsterte Filegon seiner Schwester zu, während er Pernoth zur Hand ging. Doch sie, noch immer frustriert wegen dieser blamablen Niederlage gegen den Prinzen, antwortete nicht, sondern schaute verlegen auf den Erdboden. "Was ist los? Wie kann ausgerechnet so ein Schnösel wie er es schaffen, DICH einzuschüchtern?", fragte er weiter, und Lalaithwen schaute ihn gekränkt an. "Er schüchtert mich nicht ein, ich bin es nur müde, von so einem Adligen vollgetoffelt zu werden...lass mich in Ruhe, Filegon...", knurrte sie und zog den Mantel enger um ihre Schultern. "Laith, soll ich tatenlos zusehen, wie die dich dann den Wachen von Lorien aushändigen?"  
  
"Was soll uns bitteschön sonst übrig bleiben, Filegon, mit dem ist nicht zu spaßen...", murmelte sie und schaute vorsichtig in Legolas' Richtung. Pernoth wand sich den beiden zu und mischte sich in ihr Gespräch ein: "Ich fürchte, sie hat recht, mein Junge...wir sollten uns ihnen fügen und tun, was sie sagen, der Prinz des Düsterwaldes hat große Macht. Wenn wir uns jetzt zur Wehr setzen, kann das schlimme Folgen für uns haben. Lalaithwen wird für lange Zeit in den Kerker gesteckt, ich verliere jegliche Handelsbeziehungen und dich Filegon, werden sie vielleicht erschießen..." Der junge Elb schaute Laith besorgt an, flüsterte: "Aber sie können Laith doch nicht einfach so einsperren...", musste dann aber einsehen, dass es keine andere Wahl für sie gab. "Es gibt schließlich Schlimmeres, als ein Leben lang an Eisenketten gefesselt zu sein", grinste sie plötzlich aufmunternd. "Und das wäre?", fragte Filegon traurig. Ihm gefiel der Gedanke einfach nicht, seine Schwester zu verlieren, schließlich war sie es gewesen, die ihm in schweren Zeiten beigestanden hatte. "Na zum Beispiel dir den ganzen Dreck nachzuräumen", lachte sie, aber es war kein heiteres, sondern erzwungenes Lachen. Er musterte sie, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen und nahm sie schließlich in die Arme. "Laith..., ich will nicht, dass du gefangengenommen wirst, hörst du?", flüsterte er und sie bemerkte, dass seine Stimme brach. Lalaithwen lächelte gequält und umklammerte seine Schultern fester. "Hey, du wirst doch jetzt nicht heulen, großer, starker Elb", und sie zwang sich dazu, nicht traurig zu klingen, "Du sprichst, als wäre ich tot. Filegon..."  
  
Legolas beobachtete die beiden, hörte jedes Wort, doch er zeigte keine Reaktion. Kühl blickte er vom Pferd auf sie herab, als er rief: "Genug jetzt, wir sollten aufbrechen..." Ranwé schenkte Lalaithwen seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit, als sie losritten. Ständig ließ er sein Pferd neben dem Karren traben und schaute die kleine Elbe an. Diese zeigte zunächst keine Reaktion, bis ihr die Blicke des Elben gehörig auf den Wecker gingen. "Hab ich nen Pickel auf der Nase oder warum glotzt du so blöd?", fluchte sie, als sie das letzte Bisschen Geduld verlor. Legolas schaute sie warnend an, doch sie wich seinem Blick aus. Filegon zerkrümelte sich bald vor lauter Lachen auf dem Karren und Pernoth konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. So ernst eigentlich ihre Lage auch war, ihren Humor und ihre Schlagfertigkeit verlor Lalaithwen anscheinend nie. "Nicht doch, dein Antlitz ist eines der schönsten, die Iluvatar jemals schuf!"  
  
"Neidisch, was?", grummelte sie und zog sich die Kapuze erneut über den Kopf, ein deutliches Zeichen, dass Ranwé damit aufhören sollte, sie vollzuquatschen, doch Ranwés Leitung konnte manchmal sehr lang sein.  
  
"Oh...nicht schlecht, gar nicht schlecht, deine Schlagfertigkeit..."  
  
"Nicht wahr? Ich kann dir gern eine mit meiner Rechten verpassen, dann wärest du froh, wenn du auch nur eine dämliche Silbe, anstelle eines dämlichen Satzes sprechen könntest..."  
  
"War das eine Einladung?", lachte Ranwé amüsiert und grinste sie dann anzüglich an. Legolas verdrehte nur die Augen. Ranwé machte sich sogar an seinen Fast-Mörder heran! "Je nach dem, wie du es interpretierst, Elb", gab sie gelangweilt zurück und warf Filegon, dem ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen lag, einen genervten Blick zu. "Na wenn das so ist...", schmunzelte Ranwé selbstzufrieden und lenkte sein Pferd wieder zu Legolas. Schweigend ritten sie durch den von Taglicht erhellten Wald, hielten keine Rast. "Mmh, ich glaube, sie mag mich", raunte er später am Tag Legolas zu. "Ja, denke ich auch", erwiderte der Elb, "deswegen wollte sie dir auch die Kehle durchschneiden..."  
  
"Weißt du, du hast einen sehr blöden Sinn für Humor, Legolas", beschwerte sich Ranwé sichtlich verstimmt und Legolas bedachte seinen Freund mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. "Ranwé, du hast es wirklich nicht nötig, dich auf das Niveau dieser kleinen Diebin herabzulassen..."  
  
"Jetzt wirst du aber arrogant...schau sie dir doch mal an, die würde ich garantiert nicht von der Bettkante stoßen" Legolas lachte plötzlich, sodass Lalaithwen angestrengt versuchte, herauszuhören, worüber die beiden gerade sprachen. "Warum lachst du da?", fragte Ranwé ernsthaft verärgert, und Legolas flüsterte ihm zu: "Du würdest sie vielleicht nicht von der Bettkante stoßen, aber sie dich..." "So? Und was überzeugt dich so davon?", erwiderte Ranwé lauter, sodass auch Filegon und Pernoth die Ohren spitzten. "Ihre Art...Ranwé, ich glaube fast, sie ist nicht so leicht zu vernaschen, wie all deine anderen Eroberungen! Sie ist eigenwillig, kratzbürstig und nicht auf den Mund gefallen" Ranwé schwieg eine ganze Weile und Legolas dachte schon, er habe etwas Falsches gesagt, als der Elb erneut seine Aufreißertheorien zum Besten gab. "Du meinst also, sie wäre eine echte Herausforderung, was ihre körperliche Hingabe zu meiner Person angeht..." Legolas schüttelte mit dem Kopf und seufzte lang: "Ranwé, ich weiß es doch nicht, und es ist mir auch ziemlich egal, also nerve mich nicht mit deinem Gerede." "Mir ist es nicht egal, lieber Freund, ich werde sie schon noch rumkriegen, keine Sorge...", sagte er überzeugt und Legolas erwiderte: "Du kennst sie kaum einen Tag und schon willst du ihr an die Wäsche. Du musst mir nichts beweisen, ich weiß, dass du der größte Frauenheld in der Geschichte Mittelerdes bist, wozu dann auch noch Lalaithwen?" "Kann dir doch egal sein...", knurrte Ranwé beleidigt. Legolas wünschte sich in diesem Moment, er hätte Lalaithwen nie kennen gelernt. Wegen ihr hatte er nur Ärger! Er seufzte hörbar und bemerkte, wie sie ihn daraufhin vom Karren aus anschaute. Er erwiderte unverfroren ihren Blick. Ihre Augen leuchteten noch immer vor Wut, doch er glaubte, in ihnen auch diesen fragenden Ausdruck wiederzuerkennen, den er Tage zuvor im Kerker gesehen hatte. Er runzelte leicht die Stirn, wand aber den Blick nicht von dem ihren ab. Was wollte sie erreichen, indem sie ihn so anschaute? Wollte sie schon wieder seine Gnade?  
  
Lalaithwen war die erste, die den Blick senkte. Ihre Hand verschwand unter ihrem Mantel. Dort schien sie irgendetwas fest zu umklammern und Legolas beobachtete sie mit Argwohn. Filegon bemerkte die gefährliche Spannung zwischen dem Prinzen und seiner Schwester und fragte sich, warum sie ihm nicht erklären wollte, was zwischen ihm und ihr abgelaufen war. Zu allem Übel machte sich dieser eigenartige Begleiter des Prinzen an sie heran. Filegon schien es, als wäre dieser Ranwé ein ziemlich durchtriebener Kerl, auf jeden Fall mochte er es nicht gern sehen, wie der Elb Anstalten machte, Lalaithwen um den Finger zu wickeln. Er hoffte, Ranwé würde sich sämtliche Zähne bei dem Versuch ausbeißen.  
  
Ranwé unterließ seine Annäherungsversuche für diesen Tag und als schon die Abendsonne die Wälder mit ihren goldenen Strahlen streifte, war es Pernoth, der die beunruhigende Stille in der Gemeinschaft unterbrach. "Euer Hoheit, ich bitte Euch darum, eine Rast einzulegen, meine Pferde sind schon sehr erschöpft, außerdem halte ich es nicht für sehr ratsam, des nachts durch den Düsterwald zu reisen"  
  
Legolas beugte sich nach vorn und murmelte etwas in das Ohr seines Pferdes, bevor er Pernoth Antwort gab. Lalaithwen schaute den Prinzen verwundert an und beschloss damit aufzuhören, sich über die Eigenarten dieses reinblütigen Elben Gedanken zu machen. Die Wege dieses Elben schienen ihr so oder so unergründlich. "Was meinst du dazu?", fragte er plötzlich und schaute Filegon an. "Meint Ihr mich, Eure Hoheit?", fragte er überrascht und eingeschüchtert. Legolas seufzte und stieg von seinem Pferd: "Natürlich meine ich dich,...hälst du es für richtig, hier und jetzt eine Pause zu machen?" Filegon verstand nicht, warum er gerade ihn das fragte. "Pernoth kennt sich gut aus in dieser abgelegenen Gegend...ich denke, wir sollten auf seine Worte vertrauen und hier Halt machen." Legolas musterte den alten Mann und lächelte dann. "Gut, wir sollten ein kleines Feuer machen, meint ihr nicht auch?" Pernoth deutete diese Geste des Prinzen richtig und erwiderte dessen Lächeln. "Ich danke Euch, mein Herr"  
  
Legolas hatte bemerkt, dass es nicht unbedingt die Pferde waren, die vollkommen erschöpft waren, sondern Pernoth selbst. Das Alter und die Müdigkeit standen ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Legolas vertraute ihnen zwar nicht, aber er sah keinen Grund zur Eile und wollte nicht unnötig an den Kräften des Mannes zerren. Er war das einzig menschliche Wesen unter ihnen, wohl auch der einzige, der richtigen Schlaf brauchte. "Filegon?", fragte Legolas und der Elb schaute fragend auf, "So ist doch dein Name, oder?" Filegon nickte langsam. So sehr Legolas ihnen misstraute, misstraute Filegon dem Prinzen und seinem Begleiter, doch Ungehorsam empfand er für unangebracht. "Ranwé", sagte Legolas dann beiläufig, "Könntest du mit Filegon etwas Reisig zusammensuchen?"  
  
Ranwé schaute beleidigt drein: "Wie jetzt, bin ich dein Dienstmädchen?" Als Legolas genervt die Augen verdrehte, winkte Ranwé eilig ab: "Schon gut, schon gut, ich werde zum allgemeinen Wohl beitragen, indem ich vertrocknetes Geäst aufsammle..." Filegon war noch weniger begeistert von Legolas' Idee. Es machte ihm nichts aus, hier und da ein wenig Holz aufzusammeln, aber musste denn dieser komische Kauz mitkommen? Lalaithwen warf ihm einen Blick zu, der zu sagen schien: "Mein Beileid sei mit dir", doch er erwiderte diesen Blick nur, schließlich durfte sie für eine Zeit lang mit ihrem besten Freund Legolas zusammenhocken und sich bestimmt wieder von ihm ärgern lassen. Filegon dachte in diesem Augenblick zum ersten Mal daran, dass er seinen Eltern vielleicht allein in Lorien gegenüberstehen musste... .  
  
Ranwé schenkte Lalaithwen noch ein anzügliches Grinsen und zwinkerte ihr zu, doch sie musste es sich verbeißen, laut aufzuschreien und ihn zu erwürgen. Sie hatte sein Leben bedroht! Einen deutlicheren Korb hätte er von ihr doch nicht bekommen können! Während die beiden Elben im dunkler werdenden Dickicht des Waldes verschwanden, lud Legolas einige Decken von seinem und Ranwés Pferd, breitete sie auf dem Erdboden aus und strich sie glatt. Lalaithwen gab sich Mühe, nicht ständig zu ihm herüberzusehen. Sie hatte ihn noch immer in Erinnerung, wie er sich im Kerker um sie gekümmert hatte, wie friedlich und entspannt die Situation zwischen ihnen gewesen war und verbannte dann dieses Bild aus ihrem Kopf. Es lag an ihr, dass es nun nicht mehr so war, dass er enttäuscht und erzürnt war. `Verflucht´, dachte sie nur, `dieser Elb schafft es immer wieder, mir Schuldgefühle einzujagen!´ Sie wäre ja schon dankbar gewesen, wenn er sie nicht so angesehen hätte, als wäre sie ein Schmutzfleck auf einem seidenen Tuch. Das tat ihr mehr weh, als seine erniedrigenden Worte! "Lalaithwen...aufwachen!", lachte Pernoth leise und überrascht zuckte sie beim Klang seiner Stimme zusammen, Legolas schenkte beiden einen kurzen, doch fragenden Blick, bevor er sich wieder den Pferden zuwand. "Was ist denn?", fragte sie erbost darüber, dass der Mann noch immer über sie lachte. "Willst du hier noch für den Rest deines unendlichen Lebens herumstehen, anstatt dich zu setzen?"  
  
Lalaithwen schüttelte betrübt den Kopf und tat so, als würde sie auf der Ladefläche des Karrens herumwerkeln. Pernoth seufzte und musterte sie besorgt, beschloss dann aber, sie nicht weiter aufzuziehen. Stattdessen gesellte er sich zu Legolas, der, von einer kleinen Anhöhe aus, die Abenddämmerung beobachtete. "Ich möchte Euch noch einmal danken für die Pause, ich bin Euch sicherlich ein Klotz am Bein"  
  
"Nein, das ganz bestimmt nicht. Es besteht kein Grund zur Eile und Ihr habt Euch bis jetzt gut verhalten.", erwiderte der Elb, doch er schien nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein. "Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?", fragte Pernoth freundlich und endlich drehte sich Legolas zu ihm um. "Nun,...ich fürchtete, ihr würdet es versuchen, ihr zur Flucht zu verhelfen..."  
  
"Wem? Lalaithwen? Nein...mit Verlaub, mein Herr, würde ich gern wissen, was sie so Furchtbares angestellt haben soll, dass sie so streng von Euch behandelt wird?" Der Elb schwieg einen Moment und Pernoth glaubte fast, dass er es selbst nicht so recht wusste, doch Legolas sagte schließlich: "Ihr solltet auf der Hut sein, guter Mann, sie raubt brave Händler wie Euch aus, missbraucht das Vertrauen anderer...an Eurer Stelle würde ich mich so bald wie möglich von ihr und ihrem...Begleiter...lossagen, sonst..." Pernoth lächelte und schüttelte langsam mit dem Kopf: "Mein Herr, ich glaube, Ihr versteht nicht so recht..." "Wie bitte?", fragte Legolas ehrlich verdutzt. Wieso zum Geier nahmen sie alle in Schutz? "Laith und ihr Bruder stehlen nicht aus Habgier und Betrüger oder Halunken sind sie erstrecht nicht. Ich will keinen ihrer Diebstähle gutheißen, doch diese beiden sind keine wirklichen Verbrecher." "Was denn sonst? Wie heilige Priester sehen sie nicht gerade aus...habt Ihr vergessen, dass sie meinen Weggefährten bedroht hat?", sagte Legolas und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass in seiner Stimme Zorn mitschwang. Pernoth lächelte noch immer und seine weisen grauen Augen musterten den Elben genau. "Das ist also der Grund...", murmelte er und Legolas runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Was meint Ihr, alter Mann?"  
  
"Das müsst ihr schon selbst herausfinden, junger Elb...Lalaithwen würde niemals auch nur einer Fliege etwas zuleide tun. Sie fühlte sich von Euch bedrängt, weil sie Euch gekannt haben musste...ist es nicht so? Sonst wäre sie nie so unüberlegt vorgegangen"  
  
Legolas erwiderte nichts, starrte Pernoth nur entgeistert an. Wie konnte der Mann so etwas aus einem einfachen Gespräch schlussfolgern? "Nun, Ihr seid mir keine Antwort schuldig, aber wenn ich Euch einen Rat geben darf: Die Dinge sind nicht immer so, wie sie scheinen...wagt einen Blick hinter die Fassade und ihr werdet etwas anderes vorfinden, als das, was Euer gebrochener Stolz Euch vorgibt, zu sehen." Mit diesen Worten wand sich Pernoth von ihm ab und setzte sich auf eine der Decken. Legolas seufzte nachdenklich. Etwas Ähnliches hatte ihm Ranwé einmal gesagt, und als er sich dazu durchgerungen hatte, Lalaithwen einmal zuzuhören und ihr etwas Vertrauen zu schenken, hatte sie ihn bitter enttäuscht. Was sollte er hinter ihrer "Fassade" schon sehen? Er wollte es gar nicht wissen.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Filegon wusste schon, warum er mit Ranwé einfach nicht klarkam. Er durfte das ganze Holz aufsammeln, während dieser schnöselige Kerl neben ihm herspazierte und hier und da einige seiner Prahlereien vom Stapel ließ, anstatt Filegon zu helfen. Irgendwann hielt er gnädigerweise die Klappe und hob sogar den einen oder anderen unbrauchbaren Stock vom Waldboden auf. "Wir sollten langsam aber sicher umkehren, wir entfernen uns zu weit von den anderen und die Nacht löst bald den Tag ab...", murmelte Filegon und ging schnellen Schrittes zurück in die Richtung, wo Pernoths Karren stand. Ranwé folgte ihm und blieb nach kurzer Zeit plötzlich stehen. Filegon seufzte und wand sich schnell um. "Was ist denn nun schon wieder?"  
  
Ranwé zögerte einen Moment, dann folgte sein aufrührerisches Grinsen und die vorsichtigen Worte: "Du bist Lalaithwens Bruder, nicht wahr?"  
  
Bei Filegon schillerten in diesem Moment sämtliche Alarmglocken: Er wollte ihn über seine Schwester ausquetschen, um herauszufinden, wie er bei ihr landen könnte, da war Filegon sich sicher. "Mmh...", machte er abwesend und ging weiter. Ranwé klebte ihm förmlich an den Sohlen und bombardierte ihn mit Fragen: "Ist deine schöne Schwester bereits jemandem versprochen?" (als ob es ihn jemals gestört hätte, ob eine Elbe vergeben oder noch jungfräulich war, diese Frage war nur eine Formalität) "Nein...", antwortete Filegon knapp, der sich schon ausrechnen konnte, dass es Ranwé egal war, ob er sich an versprochene Frauen heranmachte oder an freie. "Sag mir, was sind ihre Lieblingsblumen?", bohrte Ranwé weiter und Filegon, wohlwissend, dass Lalaithwen keine Blumen ausstehen konnte, antwortete verschmitzt grinsend: "Rosen...über rote Rosen freut sie sich immer...damit kann man ihr das Herz erweichen."  
  
Ranwé, begeistert davon, einen Treffer gelandet zu haben, fragte weiter: "Und sage mir, wie kann ich ihr Herz denn noch erobern?" Filegon lachte sich innerlich halb schlapp, aber er musste einfach sehen, wie dieser Casanova von einem Waldelben eine heftige Abfuhr von seiner Schwester bekam und so sagte er: "Poesie, das haben alle Frauen gern, da ist mein Schwesterherz keine Ausnahme..." "Poesie?", wiederholte Ranwé ein wenig ungläubig, "Ich hab doch genauso viel Ahnung vom Dichten wie Legolas vom Verzeihen...nämlich gar keine..."  
  
Filegon blieb abrupt stehen, sagte dieser Kerl gerade, dass der Prinz zu stolz wäre, um zu verzeihen? Hatte er deshalb diese Wut auf Lalaithwen? "Was ist?", fragte Ranwé beiläufig, in Gedanken schien er schon nach Wörtern zu suchen, die sich reimten. "Nichts...", machte Filegon nur und folgte dem Elben zurück zum Lager.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ranwé hatte durch Zufall eine Blüte eines Buschwindröschens im Wald gefunden und sie gleich eingesteckt, um sie bei der romantischen Stimmung am Lagerfeuer Lalaithwen zu übergeben. Gut, sie war zwar keine rote Rose, aber wenigstens Etwas, das nach Blume aussah. (und eventuell sogar danach roch) Als die beiden Elben zurückkehrten, saßen Legolas und Pernoth bereits auf ausgebreiteten Decken auf dem Erdboden, Lalaithwen stand bei den Haflingern, strich ihnen vorsichtig über die Köpfe. Filegon ließ mit einem lauten Seufzer das Feuerholz fallen und machte sich daran, es zu entzünden. Legolas half ihm dabei und bedankte sich für die Mühe, schließlich war Ranwés Last nichts anderes als eine Blume gewesen, Filegon hingegen hatte massenweise Holz aufgesammelt. Als die Sichel des Mondes bereits am Himmel sichtbar und das letzte Sonnenlicht des Tages erloschen war, saßen die drei Männer ringsum das Feuer, Lalaithwen hielt sich immer noch von ihnen fern. Filegon, Pernoth und Legolas aßen Brot, unterhielten und verstanden sich prächtig.  
  
`Toll, man sollte meinen, sie wären die besten Freunde und nicht Prinz und Bettelknabe´, dachte sie, als sie das rege Gespräch zwischen Filegon und Legolas beobachtete. Noch vor wenigen Stunden hatte ihr Bruder Sorge um sie gehabt, hätte alles in seiner Macht stehende getan, um sie vor der Gefangennahme zu bewahren. Und jetzt...jetzt saß er da wie Iluvatar höchstpersönlich. Laith war stinksauer und allein schon aus Protest zu dem Verhalten ihres Bruders setzte sie sich nicht ans Feuer, obwohl ihr kalt war. Noch dazu saß Legolas dabei und bevor sie es nötig haben würde, diskriminiert zu werden, müsste schon die Welt untergehen.  
  
"So allein, schöne Lady?", hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich. Ohne sich umzudrehen wusste Laith, dass es dieser Schleimbeutel von einem Elben war, der hinter ihr stand. Sie schenkte ihm keine Beachtung und streichelte weiterhin die Blesse von Pernoths Pferd. Legolas sprach weiterhin mit Filegon, doch schaute kurz zu Lalaithwen herüber, als er Ranwés Abwesenheit bemerkte. `Er will mit nur etwas beweisen...´, dachte er, doch im Grunde konnte es ihm doch egal sein, ob Ranwé sich die Zähne an Laith ausbiss oder nicht, lange würde sie nicht mehr sein Problem sein. Trotzdem warf der Prinz hier und da einen unauffälligen Blick in Richtung Karren... .  
  
"Hau ab, in Ordnung?", sagte Laith leise, doch es klang nicht einmal halb so wütend, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte. "Nicht, bevor ich dir folgende Worte meines Herzens übermittelt habe...", flüsterte er und sie warf ihm einen todbringenden Blick zu.  
  
"Mich reizt deine liebevolle Art,  
  
und dein Busen, weich und zart..."  
  
Ranwé wollte fortfahren in seinen selbstgedichteten Werken und hatte Lalaithwen schon die Blüte hingehalten, als er eine ordentliche Ohrfeige von ihr kassierte und ihm vor lauter Überraschung die Blume aus der Hand fiel. "Geht's dir noch gut, du blöder Elb? Noch so ein Spruch und du wirst dir wünschen, mich nie auch nur angesehen zu haben!", schrie sie ihn an und Legolas, sowie Pernoth und ihr Bruder schauten überrascht auf. Knurrend lief sie an dem noch immer unter Schock stehenden Ranwé vorbei und setzte sich hinter den Karren in die Dunkelheit. "Da hat man nicht einmal vor seinen blöden Kommentaren seine Ruhe, da muss er auch noch mit diesem stinkenden Grünzeug ankommen...", hörten sie die Elbe noch knurren. Ranwé warf den am Feuer sitzenden Reisenden einen verwirrten Blick zu und murmelte entgeistert: "Ich...ziehe mich für heute Abend zurück...gute Nacht..."  
  
Filegon wollte laut auflachen und musste es sich ernsthaft verbeißen, denn Legolas neben ihm schien recht verwundert zu sein. Er sah die ganze Zeit über sowieso recht abwesend aus, als beschäftigte ihn ein Gedanke so sehr, dass er der Gegenwart kaum Beachtung schenkte. Pernoth war schon fast eingenickt, als er leise sagte: "Auch ich werde mich zurückziehen, ich bin ein alter, zerbrechlicher Mann, müsst ihr wissen, ich brauche meinen Schlaf" Mit diesen kargen Worten erhob er sich vom Lagerfeuer und richtete sich ein Lager für die Nacht aus einer Decke und seinem Mantel her. Filegon saß noch lang bei Legolas und sie unterhielten sich über dieses und jenes, jeglicher Konflikt zwischen ihnen schien aus der Welt zu sein und das ärgerte Lalaithwen immens, die noch immer frierend hinter dem Wagen saß und das Gespräch der beiden belauschte. Filegon ahnte, dass Legolas' Nachdenklichkeit noch vom morgendlichen Zwischenfall herrühren musste, dann erhob er sich und murmelte dem Prinzen zu: "Ich benötige zwar keinen Schlaf, doch mit Eurer Erlaubnis würde ich gern noch ein wenig die Gegend erkunden...wie ich Euch kenne, werdet Ihr sowieso Nachtwache halten, oder?"  
  
Legolas nickte und er gestattete dem jungen Elben den Spaziergang, wohlwissend, dass er Worthalten und zurückkommen würde. Bevor sich Filegon zum Gehen abwandte, flüsterte er Legolas noch zu: "Und...Euer Hoheit...meine Schwester beißt nicht, auch wenn es manchmal den Anschein hat..." Grinsend wand er sich um und ging pfeifend die Umgebung erkunden, während ihm Legolas noch lange nachsah. Er saß nun ganz allein am Feuer, weiter entfernt sah er Lalaithwens dunkle Gestalt am Wagen lehnen und nachdem er einige Male kräftig durchgeatmet hatte, rief er zu ihr hinüber: "Komm, kleine Diebin, setz dich ans Feuer, bevor du gänzlich zu Eis erstarrst."  
  
Lalaithwen zuckte beim Klang seiner Stimme zusammen und verunsichert murmelte sie: "Ich friere nicht, Euer Hoheit, vielen Dank..."  
  
"So zitterst du vor lauter Angst?", provozierte er sie wissend und dies ließ sie nicht auf sich sitzen. Sie erhob sich und trat etwas näher ins Licht, sodass Legolas nun nicht nur ihre Silhouette, sondern ihre ganze Gestalt sehen konnte. "Wovor soll ich mich fürchten?", fragte sie mit fester Stimme und Legolas lächelte innerlich. Ihre Augen spiegelten ihre Unsicherheit wieder und es erfreute ihn, dass er der Grund ihrer Unsicherheit zu sein schien. Äußerlich jedoch behielt er seine strenge Miene bei, wollte nicht schon wieder von ihr getäuscht werden. Er deutete ihr mit einer Handbewegung, sich zu setzen und legte noch einen Holzscheit ins Feuer. Zunächst zögerte Lalaithwen, doch um des lieben Friedens Willen ließ sie sich ihm gegenüber nieder. Lange Zeit schwiegen sie, starrten ins Feuer oder in die Dunkelheit des Waldes. Lalaithwen wurde das Ganze mit der Zeit zu blöd und sie zog aus reiner Langeweile und ohne Legolas zu bedenken, ihr Medaillon aus ihrem Mantel hervor und strich sanft mit ihren Fingern über den silbernen Anhänger. Der Prinz bemerkte dieses Schmuckstück und sagte: "Na...und wo haben wir das wieder geklaut?"  
  
Ein schiefes Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen, er war schon auf eine bissige Antwort der Elbe gefasst, als diese ihn nur verletzt anschaute und aufstand. Schnell kehrte sie ihm den Rücken zu und wollte weg von ihm, einfach nur weg von seinen gemeinen Bemerkungen und dem Hohn, der von ihm ausging. Verdammt, warum fielen ihr in solchen Situationen keine passenden Worte ein? Bei jedem anderen fielen ihr die schlagfertigsten Kommentare ein, doch bei diesem vermaledeiten Elben wollte es ihr einfach nicht gelingen.  
  
"Lalaithwen", sagte er plötzlich streng und sie blieb abrupt stehen, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. "Immer läufst du davon...nie stellst du dich deinen Schwächen..."  
  
Diese Worte allein reichten aus, um sie rasend zu machen. Wütend drehte sie sich zu ihm um und ihre blauen Augen blitzten ihn an. Unerwartet ruhig flüsterte sie ihm dann zu: "Wenn Ihr mit Schwächen meine Armut und die damit verbundene Notwendigkeit des Stehlens meint, Euer Hoheit, muss ich Euch sagen, dass ich mich jeden verdammten Tag meines Lebens damit auseinandersetze...ach und übrigens...das Amulett schenkte mir einst mein Vater, ich habe es keinem Halsabschneider von einem Händler gestohlen, denn Silber kann man nicht essen und ich stehle nur, um nicht hungern zu müssen..."  
  
Legolas wusste nicht, was er erwidern sollte, solch eine Antwort hatte er nicht erwartet. Lalaithwen ging langsam zurück zu den Pferden und kurz bevor sie nur noch als Schatten erkennbar war, drehte sie sich noch ein letztes Mal zu ihm und fügte hinzu: "Ich verstehe nicht, wie Ihr mich so hassen könnt...wisst Ihr, ich habe es satt, ständig von Euch schikaniert zu werden..." Legolas antwortete noch immer nicht, er musterte sie nur interessiert. "...Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, das sehe ich ein, ich habe Euer Vertrauen missbraucht...aber...ach, warum versuche ich überhaupt, es Euch zu erklären, wenn es für Euch leichter ist, wegzusehen und wegzuhören..."  
  
Der Elb schluckte, war nicht zu der leisesten Antwort fähig, als er ihre zitternde Stimme hörte, sie sich dann von ihm abwand und auf dem Karren zur Nachtruhe legte.  
  
Lalaithwen weinte sich derweil in einen unruhigen Schlaf...immer diese blöden, reinblütigen Elben... .  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Mmh, ich hoffe das hat euch einigermaßen gefallen...ach, reviewt mir einfach eure Meinung, jaaa? *g*  
  
Ach ja und...liebe Leser, ich muss noch etwas am Rande bemerken: Volleyball schadet der Gesundheit, besonders, wenn man wie ich mit zerpflückten Knieschützern spielt *lol*...ok, passt nicht wirklich hier hin, ich weiß...please r/r, Kapitel 11 is im Anmarsch... 


	11. Tödliche Schatten

A/N: Ha, und schon wieder hab ich weitergeschrieben *ob ihr wollt oder nicht...lol*...diesmal ein...nun...etwas weniger harmloses Kapitel, aber lest selber...sorry, aber ich musste einfach diese Kampfszene in die Story einbauen...aber seht selbst und schreibt bitte die ein oder andere Review!!! Dankäää!!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
  
  
Kapitel 11: Tödliche Schatten  
  
Als der Morgen bereits graute, kehrte Filegon in das Lager zurück und war überrascht, Legolas noch immer so dasitzen zu sehen, wie er es getan hatte, als er sich umschauen gegangen war. Das Feuer war erloschen, die Glut war der grauen Asche gewichen. "Und, hast du etwas Außergewöhnliches entdeckt?", fragte Legolas plötzlich und Filegon war überrascht, wie gut doch das Gehör des Elben war, schließlich hatte Filegon mit seinen geschickten Schritten nicht einmal das schlummernde Gras aufwecken können. "Nein, alles ruhig...zu ruhig, meiner Meinung nach...", antwortete Filegon und Legolas nickte nachdenklich, noch immer, ohne sich ihm zuzudrehen.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da standen Pernoth und Ranwé auf und nahmen mit Legolas und Filegon ein gutes Frühstück ein. Kein Wort fiel über Lalaithwen, niemand wagte es, den Prinzen darauf anzusprechen, irgendetwas musste vorgefallen sein, aber keiner wusste, was es war. Laith lag noch immer auf dem Karren, starrte in den kalten, blauen Himmel, der sich gemächlich rot färbte durch die aufgehende Sonne. Ihre Arme hatte sie unter ihrem Kopf verschränkt, die salzigen Tränen auf ihren Wangen waren unlängst getrocknet, doch die Wut wollte einfach nicht aus ihrem Herzen weichen. "Laith...nun komm doch endlich, ich weiß genau, dass du wach bist", rief Filegon plötzlich und riss sie mit seinen Worten aus ihren Gedanken. "Komm doch und hol mich", flüsterte sie vor sich her, sodass der Elb sie nicht verstehen konnte und schloss ihre Augen. Was für ein toller Bruder, er war ihr in den Rücken gefallen und machte nun einen auf Friede Freude Eierkuchen... . "Laith", rief er nun ziemlich wütend und sie grinste nur breit, als sie entspannt auf dem Karren lag und keine Reaktion zeigte. "Ich habe deinen verdammten Dickschädel satt...", rief er wütend, und Legolas hielt ihn unerwartet zurück, als Filegon aufstehen und sie höchstpersönlich vom Wagen schubsen wollte. "Lass nur...wenn sie nichts essen will, ist sie selbst schuld...", sagte der Prinz und Filegon setzte sich nach kurzem Zögern. Ranwé schaute noch immer nachdenklich zu Lalaithwen hinüber, noch immer verstand er nicht, warum sie ihn am gestrigen Abend so angefaucht hatte, hatte er doch genau das getan, was ihr Bruder ihm geraten hatte! Und plötzlich ging sogar Ranwé eine ganze Lichterkette auf...Filegon hatte ihm mit Absicht Lügen über sie aufgetischt und in seiner Verliebtheit...oder eher seinem gierigen Paarungsdrang hatte er das nicht mitgeschnitten. Aber so leicht ließ sich Ranwé nicht zum Trottel abstempeln...er würde es Filegon schon noch heimzahlen, aber zunächst galt es, Lalaithwens Gunst für sich zu gewinnen!  
  
Langsam erhob er sich und Legolas schaute verwundert zu ihm auf. "Ranwé, was...?" Doch Ranwé winkte nur ab, deutete Legolas, sich da rauszuhalten, was immer er auch im Schilde führte. Filegon und der Prinz tauschten einen allessagenden Blick und beobachteten den unvorsichtigen Elben, als er sich zu Lalaithwen begab, sich vornüber gegen den Karren lehnte. "Ich hoffe, du hattest schöne Träume, holde Schönheit mein." Laith schenkte ihm einen herabwürdigenden Blick, bevor sie tonlos erwiderte: "Erstens, bin ich nicht DEINE holde Schönheit, zweitens bin ich die holde Schönheit von NIEMANDEM und drittens: ja, ich habe gut geschlafen, denn du kamst nicht in diesen Träumen vor...danke der Nachfrage!" Ranwé stand da bin ein kleiner bedepperter Junge, der den langersehnten Lolli doch nicht bekam und Filegon schmunzelte breit. Doch Ranwé gab sich, was für ein Fehler, nicht geschlagen und bohrte weiter: "Was muss ich da auf deinem hübschen Gesicht sehen? Das sind getrocknete Tränen, nicht wahr?"  
  
Als Lalaithwen nichts erwiderte, weil sie einfach zu überrascht davon gewesen war, feierte Ranwé innerlich einen großen Triumph. Legolas hatte Ranwés Worte gehört und schaute fragend zu den beiden hinüber. Sie hatte geweint? Doch nicht wegen ihm? Legolas verdrängte diesen Gedanken schnell wieder und rief Ranwé zu: "Na los, mein Freund, es wird Zeit, dass wir aufbrechen, wir haben einen langen Weg vor uns" Dann gab er Pernoth das Zeichen, die Haflinger wieder an den Wagen zu spannen und half Filegon, das Nachtlager abzubauen. Widerwillig wand sich Ranwé wieder von Laith ab, die daraufhin erleichtert aufatmete.  
  
Sie ritten schon sehr bald los, Lalaithwen und Legolas sprachen weder ein Wort miteinander, noch tauschten sie einen kurzen Blick. Es war, als wären sie sich gänzlich fremd oder als wären sie die größten Widersacher. Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge, ganze fünf Tage waren sie schon unterwegs, Lorien war nicht mehr all zu fern und ein dunkler Schatten legte sich über Lalaithwens Herz. Es war keine richtige Angst, sondern noch viel schlimmer: das Gefühl, wehrlos zu sein. Für gewöhnlich hatten sie bei Sonnenuntergang Halt gemacht und ein Feuer angezündet, doch an diesem Abend sahen sie keinen Grund, anzuhalten, wollten solange, wie die Pferde durchhielten, weiterziehen. Und so geschah es, dass sie durch die unheimliche Stille und Finsternis des Waldes zogen, begleitet vom einsamen Tanz des Windes in den Baumkronen und vereinzeltem Aufschreien einer Eule. "Wie lange werden wir weiterziehen?", fragte Lalaithwen leise und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit, antwortete Legolas: "Nicht mehr all zu lang...die Sterne leuchten heute nur blass am Himmel, kein Mondlicht erhellt unseren Pfad...ich halte es für zu riskant, bis zum Morgengrauen zu reisen." Lalaithwen hatte niemals eine Antwort von dem Elben erwartet, und so hatte sie eher überrascht und verwirrt dreingeschaut, als ihm richtig zugehört. Aber einerlei, was er gesagt hatte, diesmal hatte er ihr keine Gemeinheit an den Kopf geworfen! (Welch ein Weltwunder)  
  
Pernoth war sehr müde und somit auch dankbar, dass der Prinz nicht vorhatte, für den ganzen Rest der Nacht weiterzuziehen. Lalaithwen rätselte derweil herum, wie sie sich nun gegenüber Legolas verhalten sollte. Selten hatte sie ein launischeres Wesen angetroffen. Er verwirrte sie einfach und das wollte ihr nicht gefallen. Ist ja auch nicht sehr prickelnd, wenn einem zuerst gesagt wird, dass man zutiefst verachtet wird und plötzlich wieder heile Welt herrscht. (wobei sie nicht wusste, ob allein durch einen Dialog mit ihm, der aus ganzen zwei Sätzen bestand, wirklich das Kriegsbeil begraben worden war...und so, anstatt sich falsche Hoffnungen zu machen, doch nicht in Lorien arretiert zu werden, blieb sie misstrauisch dem Elben gegenüber) Der beachtete sie schon gar nicht weiter, sondern konzentrierte sich auf den dunklen Weg vor ihnen. Pernoth hatte, nachdem die Sonne untergegangen war, eine kleine Laterne entzündet, um wenigstens ein kleines Bisschen den Weg zu erhellen. Sicher, seine elbischen Weggefährten konnten mühelos in der Dunkelheit sehen, aber allein schon, um die Pferde nicht nervös zu machen, entschloss er sich, für etwas Licht zu sorgen. Legolas bedachte dies mit Vorsicht, schließlich war ein wandelndes Lichtbündel des nachts ein gefundenes Fressen für finstere Gestalten. Sein Bogen war griffbereit und seine Sinne besonders scharf, jedes noch so kleine Geräusch im Unterholz ließ ihn sich unruhig umschauen. "Legolas, nun hör doch mal auf damit, du machst mich ja ganz nervös...", beschwerte sich Ranwé, Fettnäpfchentreter Numero Uno in ganz Mittelerde, laut.  
  
Filegon schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf, Lalaithwen verdrehte genervt die Augen und Pernoth war fast eingenickt. "Shh!", machte Legolas plötzlich scharf und der alte Mann schreckte hoch. "Still...hört ihr das denn nicht?"  
  
Seine Worte machten ihr angst, ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. "Jaja, du mit deinen Gruselgeschichten...heb dir deine Scherze für den Tag auf!", murmelte Ranwé genervt. Er machte keinen Scherz, da war sich Lalaithwen sicher. Dass er seine Warnung ernst meinte, sah sie in seinen Augen, die wie die einer Katze im blassen Mondlicht geheimnisvoll aufblitzten. Genauso hatte er sie angesehen, als er auf Filegon gezielt hatte und bei Iluvatar hatte sie seine Worte weder an diesem Tag, noch jetzt in Frage stellen wollen.  
  
Pernoth hatte den Karren zum Stehen gebracht, sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals. Ranwé war der einzige, der sich von der unheimlichen Szenerie der Nacht nicht mitreißen ließ und er trieb sein Pferd voran, dass dies nur widerwillig tat. "Was habt ihr alle nur, ihr bildet euch etwas ein, da ist nichts außer vielleicht ein Dachs auf seinem nächtlichen Jagdzug, und vor dem werdet ihr doch nicht wirklich Angst haben!", witzelte Ranwé, der nun schon ein großes Stückchen von den anderen entfernt war. Legolas' Pferd hob nervös den Kopf und schnaufte, die Vorderhufe scharrte es aufgeregt in den dunklen Erdboden und jetzt hörten es alle: das tiefe Grollen in der Dunkelheit, es war, als hörten sie tausende Stimmen wild durcheinander rufen, vereinzelt ertönte ein hohes Quieken oder ein bedrohliches Fauchen, ganz in ihrer Nähe. "Was...", begann Ranwé, doch konnte nicht zuende sprechen, als sein Pferd durchging, sich aufbäumte und wild den Kopf herumriss, sich von den Zügeln befreite und der Elb vom Rücken des schwarzen Hengstes herunterfiel. Mit lautem Wiehern galoppierte es fort, Filegon und Lalaithwen schauten sich erschrocken um. "Ranwé, komm her", rief Legolas, der selbst mit seinem Pferd zu kämpfen hatte, es immer wieder mit elbischen Worten zu beruhigen versuchte. Pernoth kramte ängstlich auf der Ladefläche des Karrens herum, Filegon half ihm dabei. "Was suchst du, Pernoth, was?"  
  
"Ich habe doch...hier muss irgendwo...", stammelte dieser nur aufgeregt und Lalaithwen sprang vom Holzwagen herunter, lief direkt zu Ranwé, der noch immer am Boden lag. "Laith, nicht, komm sofort zurück", brüllte Filegon, als der Schwall der Stimmen immer näher kam und lauter wurde. Legolas schaute ihr überrascht hinterher, sein Pferd bäumte sich panisch auf, warf ihn beinahe ab, doch der Elb behielt eisern die Kontrolle, versuchte es zumindest. Ranwé wälzte sich unter Schmerzen auf dem Boden, Lalaithwen zerrte an seinem Arm, wollte ihn dazu bewegen, endlich aufzustehen. "Oh, meine Schöne...", flüsterte er ihr zu und Laith packte seinen Arm schmerzhaft fester. "Wenn du schon wieder so anfängst, lass ich dich hier liegen, klar?", rief sie ihm empört zu und versuchte verzweifelt, ihn mit sich zu ziehen, was sich als schwierige Aufgabe herausstellte. "Meine Güte, wie schwer bist du eigentlich, Elb?", ächzte sie unter Anstrengung, "Warum tu ich das überhaupt?", krächzte sie erschöpft, als sie Ranwé schon fast bis zum Wagen gezogen hatte.  
  
Dann geschah alles so schnell, eine dunkle Kreatur sprang aus dem Dickicht der Wälder hervor, ließ Pernoths Haflinger panisch toben. Der alte Mann versuchte sie zu beruhigen, packte krampfhaft die Zügel, als er neben den Pferden stand. Doch sie schlugen aus, wanden sich so lange unter lautem Geschrei, bis sie etwa sechs Orks mit einem Male anfielen und in ihrem Grausen rissen sie sich endgültig vom entsetzten Pernoth los und galoppierten mitsamt dem Wagen in die Finsternis.  
  
Filegon konnte gerade noch abspringen, lief zu seiner Schwester, die noch immer versuchte, Ranwé wieder durch ihre Ohrfeigen zu Bewusstsein zu bringen und schlug um sich, als sich eine ganze Orkhorde auf ihn stürzte. "Filegon!", rief Legolas laut und warf dem Elben eines seiner langen Elbenmesser zu, die für den Nahkampf angefertigt worden waren. Pernoth hatte auf dem Wagen gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte, bevor die Pferde ihn mit sich gerissen hatten. Es war ein langes Schwert, das er immer zur Sicherheit mitgenommen, doch noch nie benutzt hatte. Und so schlug er ungeschickt um sich, traf oft nur durch Zufall den einen oder anderen Ork, der sich auf seine Beute stürzte. Legolas stürmte mit seinem Pferd verbissen voran, streckte Unmengen der dunklen Kreaturen mit tödlichen Pfeilen nieder und rief immer und immer wieder: "Wir müssen zusammenbleiben, hört ihr? Wir müssen zusammenbleiben!"  
  
Das war bei Weitem leichter gesagt, als getan, wissend trieben Orks sie auseinander, stürmten mit ihren schweren Waffen voran. Filegon wurde zuerst von den anderen getrennt, zwar konnte er sich mit Legolas' Messer verteidigen, doch nach und nach wurde er in die Enge getrieben. Eine dunkle Wolke legte sich derweil über den Mond, ließ die Nacht noch finsterer werden, denn Pernoths Laterne war zerbrochen und erloschen. Das einzige, was Pernoth noch sah, bevor er, von Orks verfolgt, in den Wald floh, war das Aufblitzen von Legolas' langem Messer, bevor die Dunkelheit siegte und alles in ihrer schwarzen Umarmung einhüllte.  
  
"Pernoth, nein!", rief Laith entsetzt, als sie den alten Mann in sein Unglück laufen sah, wollte ihm noch hinterherlaufen, als Legolas sie im letzten Moment an der schmerzenden Schulter packte und zurückhielt. "Lalaithwen, du kannst ihm nicht helfen!" Erschrocken wand sie sich zu ihm um, schaute auf zu dem Elben, der sich noch immer beharrlich auf seinem Pferd hielt. "Komm, sitz auf!", rief er nur noch und zog grob an ihrem Mantel. Ohne zu denken hielt sie sich an seinem Arm fest und sprang auf den Rücken des Pferdes, Legolas hatte Mühe, es unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er packte Ranwé am Arm, der sich mittlerweile wieder aufgerappelt hatte und zog ihn mit sich. "Aber, was ist mit Filegon?", schrie Laith panisch und versuchte, Legolas in die Zügel zu greifen, der ihr jedoch wütend den Ellenbogen und die Rippen stieß und rief: "Was glaubst du, wo ich hinreiten will...?"  
  
Filegon war umzingelt, mit dem Rücken lehnte er an dem mächtigen Stamm einer alten Eiche und starrte in die grauenerregenden Fratzen, die lechzend immer wieder auf ihn zustürmten. Noch bevor Legolas ihn erreichen konnte, verlor er mitsamt Ranwé und Lalaithwen den Halt und stürzte zu Boden. Der Hengst ergriff sofort die Flucht, wurde von vereinzelten Orks verfolgt. Ranwé verlor das Bewusstsein und lag regungslos ausgestreckt auf dem Waldboden, als hätte er sich für ein Nickerchen hingelegt. Lalaithwen fasste an ihren Gürtel, um ihren Dolch zu ziehen, als zwei Orks mit einem Mal auf sie zustürmten. Entsetzt fiel ihr ein, dass Legolas ihr den Dolch abgenommen hatte, nachdem sie Ranwé damit bedrohte und bevor sie dem Angriff rechtzeitig ausweichen konnte, wurde sie von einem schweren Schild getroffen und niedergestreckt. "Lalaithwen, pass auf!", schrie Legolas in dem ganzen Durcheinander und sie konnte sich nur benommen umdrehen, sah die Orks erneut auf sie zustürmen, als sie von Legolas' Pfeilen getroffen und getötet wurden. Rückwärts kroch die verzweifelte Elbe auf Legolas zu, der noch immer am Boden saß und versuchte, den bewusstlosen Ranwé zu beschützen. "Legolas...mein Dolch...", hauchte sie unter Schmerzen, dieser bekloppte Ork hatte ihr einen so heftigen Schlag auf den Kopf verpasst, dass sie vereinzelt Sterne vor ihrem Gesicht tanzen sah und kaum ihre Bewegungen koordinieren konnte.  
  
Legolas schaute sie zunächst verwirrt an, dann begriff er, was sie von ihm wollte (echte Blitzmerker, diese blöden, reinblütigen Elben, dachte Laith und wollte laut lachen, empfand es aber für ziemlich unpassend in diesem Moment) und riss den Dolch von seinem Gürtel, warf ihn ihr zu. Die Anzahl der Orks nahm nach und nach ab, Laith hatte sich, wie Legolas aufgerappelt und sich gegen die stetigen Attacken zu wehren. Orkleichen pflasterten den Waldboden, Filegon kämpfte verzweifelt gegen die flinken Geschöpfe an, konnte sich bald aus der Einkesselung befreien, wurde so aber noch weiter von Lalaithwen und Legolas weggedrängt. Ranwé bekam von dem ganzen Chaos, das sich um ihn herum abspielte, gar nichts mit. Legolas und Lalaithwen verhinderten, dass er angegriffen werden konnte. Für Legolas war das kein großes Problem, schließlich hatte er nicht zuletzt durch den Ringkrieg seine Kampftechniken ausweiten können, er war ein echter Killer, konnte man so sagen. Bei Lalaithwen sah das ganz anders aus. Sie hatte noch nie ein Wesen getötet, geschweige denn überhaupt um ihr Leben gekämpft. Dementsprechend hilflos fuchtelte sie mit ihrem Dolch um sich, schlitzte alles und jeden auf, der ihr in den Weg kam. Die Dunkelheit war noch immer undurchdringlich, die Elbe hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren, doch sie war sich sicher, dass es schon weit nach Mitternacht sein musste. Sie hoffte, dass die Sonne so bald wie möglich aufging, um diese Biester endlich zu verjagen. Sie hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr, ihre Schulter war taub von der einseitigen Überlastung, überall in ihrem Gesicht und auf ihren Händen und Armen klebte trocknendes, schwarzes Orkblut. Lalaithwen war angewidert vom Gestank dieser Bestien, ihr Herz raste, als sie das Messer wieder und wieder in das stinkende Fleisch ihrer Angreifer bohrte.  
  
Wie in Trance hörte sie Legolas rufen. Es war, als wäre er meilenweit von ihr entfernt, als dringe seine Stimme nur unterbewusst zu ihr durch. "Lalaithwen, pass doch auf!"  
  
Erst jetzt wand sie sich um und fühlte nur noch einen schrecklich brennenden Schmerz in ihrem Bauch. Sie schnappte nach Luft, riss die Augen weit auf und blickte in die raubtierähnlichen Augen eines übergroßen Orks. Noch bevor er sein Schwert noch tiefer in ihren Körper rammen konnte, wurde sein Kopf von einem Pfeil durchbohrt und er sank tot zu Boden. Lalaithwen fühlte etwas, das sie noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte: Den Drang, sich zu übergeben! Pfui, sie war doch kein Mensch...sie zwang sich, nicht die Kontrolle über ihren Magen zu verlieren, der vor lauter Schmerzen brannte. Legolas schaute entsetzt zu ihr herüber, als er das Schwert in ihrem Körper stecken sah und passte selbst für einen Moment nicht auf, wurde von drei Orks zu Boden gerissen. Laith bekam einen Anfall reinster Panik, als sie den Elben am Boden liegen und verzweifelt um sich schlagen sah. Die Orks schlugen auf ihn ein mit ihren (glücklicherweise) stumpfen Schwertern und Schilden und er konnte nicht länger den Schatten bekämpfen, der sein Bewusstsein einhüllte. Laith zitterte am ganzen Körper, und versuchte, das Schwert aus ihrer Wunde zu ziehen. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und schrie, nur um den grauenhaften Schmerz zu verdrängen, der ihrem Körper signalisierte, das dies, was sie tat, nicht gerade das Beste für ihre Gesundheit zu bedeuten hatte. "Das weiß ich selber...", hauchte sie sich selbst zu und glaubte, sterben zu müssen, als die Klinge endlich aus ihrem Körper wich und in ihren blutverschmierten Händen lag.  
  
Ihr war schwindelig und sie glaubte, vornüber zu fallen und nie wieder aufstehen zu können, als ihr plötzlich ein Gedanke kam: Legolas.  
  
Er lag noch immer auf dem Waldboden, fast so wie Ranwé und einige dieser Biester machten sich daran, ihm die Kehle aufzuschlitzen. Ohne wirklich klar zu denken und zu wissen, was sie tat, rannte Lalaithwen (nun gut, rennen konnte man ihr Gestolpere nicht gerade nennen) mit dem Schwert in ihren Händen auf die Orks zu, die überrascht und ängstlich aufschrieen, sich kurz von Legolas zurückzogen und dann angriffslustiger denn je der Elbe entgegensprangen. "Ihr blöden, hässlichen Viecher", schrie sie hysterisch, schlug wild um sich, ignorierte den brennenden Schmerz, der ihren ganzen Körper zu beherrschen schien, und streckte die gierigen Orks nach und nach nieder, bis keiner mehr übrig war und Lalaithwen kraftlos vor Legolas auf die Knie sank, sich erschöpft auf ihr Schwert stützte und sich die Welt um sie herum drehte... .  
  
~*~*~  
  
Nirgends waren mehr Orks zu sehen, abgesehen von den toten, die auf dem Waldboden lagen, kein Lebenszeichen konnte Filegon entdecken und das jagte ihm eine Heidenangst ein. Stundenlang, so schien es ihm, suchte er schon nach Lalaithwen und den anderen. Wie tief war er nur in den Wald hineingetrieben worden?  
  
Er lief durch das dichte Gestrüpp des Waldes und rief immer und immer wieder nach Lalaithwen, bis seine Stimme fast heiser war, doch erhielt keine Antwort. Es schien ihm eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, bis der Morgen endlich graute und die Schatten der Nacht vertrieb. Erst jetzt konnte er erkennen, welches Blutbad angerichtet worden war, wie schrecklich der Überfall und wie hoch die Anzahl der Orks gewesen sein musste. Er hatte schon fast jede Hoffnung aufgegeben, überhaupt jemanden wieder lebend aufzufinden, als er plötzlich von hinten sanft angestupst wurde. Erschrocken fuhr Filegon herum, hatte kampfbereit Legolas' Messer gezogen, als er mit großer Erleichterung feststellte, dass es Legolas' weißer Hengst war, der den jungen Elben fröhlich und gutgelaunt mit seinem Kopf angestoßen hatte. Filegon atmete unsagbar befreit aus und strich über die Blesse des Tieres. "Na du hast mir aber einen Schrecken eingejagt, Pferdchen", sagte er sanft und als ob es antworten wollte, wieherte es freudig und stieß Filegon erneut an. "Ist ja gut...musst keine Angst mehr haben", flüsterte er und klopfte behutsam den Hals des edlen Reittieres. "Wenn du hier bist, wo ist dann dein Herr?", fragte er Filegon eher sich selbst nachdenklich. Wieder wieherte der Hengst, als verstünde er Filegons Worte und stieß ihn heftiger an. "Was...tust du da...schon gut, ich freu mich ja auch, dich wiederzusehen", murmelte der Elb, bis er verstand, was das Pferd von ihm wollte. Er sollte ihm folgen!  
  
Filegon wollte verhindern, dass falsche Hoffnung in seinem Herzen aufkeimte, doch sein Hoffen und Wünschen, die anderen lebend und unversehrt anzutreffen übernahmen die Kontrolle über sein Denken. So schnell er konnte, folgte er dem Pferd, das nicht einmal einen Kratzer abbekommen haben musste, oder zumindest konnte Filegon nichts erkennen, dass den Hengst irgendwie beeinträchtigte.  
  
Kurze Zeit später gelangten sie zu einer kleinen, dicht mit Gras bewachsenen Lichtung, die übersäht war mit Orkleichen, noch nie in seinem Leben hatte Filegon so etwas Schreckliches ansehen müssen. Und naiv, wie er gewesen war, hatte er gedacht, mit dem Dunklen Herrscher wären alle grausamen und dunklen Geschöpfe aus Mittelerde verschwunden. Ein bitteres Lächeln lag nun auf seinen Lippen, als er vorsichtig über die toten Körper stieg. Was er in diesem Augenblick fühlte, konnte er nicht in Worte fassen, es war eine Art schreckliche Gewissheit, dass seine Schwester nicht mehr leben würde. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib, wollte diesen Gedanken nicht zulassen, der sich jedoch behaupten konnte und sein Herz mit Furcht und Trauer erfüllte. In Gedanken versunken stand der Elb unschlüssig herum, starrte auf den mit Orkblut durchtränkten Erdboden und wünschte sich, nie erfahren zu haben, dass seine Eltern noch lebten. Dann wäre er nie mit Lalaithwen und Pernoth aufgebrochen, nie hätte er seine sichere Heimat verlassen.  
  
Ungeduldig schnappte Legolas' Hengst nach Filegons Arm und zerrte grob daran, wollte ihn dazu bewegen, weiterzugehen. Wie eine Marionette ließ er sich von dem Pferd mitziehen, seine Schritte waren klein und mutlos. Nach einigen Metern ließ der Gaul endlich von ihm ab und wieherte noch einmal. Filegon schaute auf und sah inmitten hunderter Orkleichen Legolas und Ranwé liegen...vor ihnen kniete jemand...in einen Mantel eingehüllt, zitternd. "Lalaithwen", rief Filegon erleichtert und rannte, seine Müdigkeit vergessend, so schnell er nur konnte auf sie zu. Sie zeigte keine Reaktion, drehte sich nicht um, sondern blieb wie zu Eis erstarrt in ihrer Position. "Laith...", flüsterte er, und fasste zaghaft ihre Schulter. Blitzschnell wand sie sich zu ihm um, stieß ihn mit dem Ellenbogen von sich und zog ihren mittlerweile schwarzverfärbten Dolch. Dabei zitterte ihre Hand so heftig, dass man glauben konnte, eine alte Frau würde vor ihm hocken und nicht seine kleine Schwester. "F...F...Filegon...", hauchte sie ungläubig mit weitaufgerissenen Augen und ließ augenblicklich das Messer fallen. "Ich...dachte...du wärst...", schluchzte sie, verschluckte ihre Tränen und sank in die Arme ihres Bruders. "Schon gut, Laith...schon gut...", flüsterte er, nachdem er sich von dem anfänglichen Schreck erholt hatte und wiegte sie in seinen Armen, strich über ihre Haare. Sie weinte, zum ersten Mal in seinem langen Leben sah er Lalaithwen weinen! Klare, silberne Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen, verschmolzen mit dem getrockneten schwarzen Blut in ihrem Gesicht und verwandelten sie in kleine schwarze Rinnsale, die ihr Gesicht bis hin zu ihrem Hals hinabliefen.  
  
Filegons besorgter Blick wandte sich von ihr ab und wendete sich an die beiden Elben, die am Boden lagen. Ranwé lag noch immer ausgestreckt da, als hätte ihn keiner mehr angerührt, seit er ohnmächtig geworden war. Legolas' Stirn blutete, ebenso klaffte eine recht tiefe Wunde in seiner Brust, sein grünes Gewand war quer über seinem Brustbein zerrissen und blutdurchtränkt, sein Gesicht von ihm abgewandt. Irgendwie schien es Filegon, als hätte Lalaithwen ihn bewegt, ihn in eine andere Position gebracht, als in der er ursprünglich das Bewusstsein verloren hatte...WENN er nur das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Filegon schluckte. Der Prinz konnte genauso gut tot sein.  
  
"Laith, shhh, ganz ruhig, beruhige dich", murmelte er und zog sie vorsichtig an den Schultern zurück, bis sie ihn ansah. Ihre Augen waren fast glasig, ihre Lippen aufgerissen und blutig, das Haar zerzaust und vereinzelt schwarz verfärbt. Sie musste noch immer unter Schock stehen. "Lalaithwen, was ist mit Legolas?", fragte er leise und sie starrte ihn an, als hätte sie seine Frage nicht verstanden. Er verlor fast die Geduld, Angst ergriff erneut sein Herz und er schüttelte sie grob an ihren Schultern, sodass sie vor Schmerz wimmerte und ihren Kopf senkte. "Was ist mit Legolas?"  
  
Filegon merkte es nicht, aber er schrie sie regelrecht an. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass auch sie verwundet war, sie ihren Mantel fest gegen ihre Verletzung am Bauch presste, um den Blutfluss zu stoppen. Sie war kreidebleich, das war ihm zunächst gar nicht aufgefallen durch das dunkle Orkblut, dass getrocknet in ihrem Gesicht klebte. Er bemerkte, dass er eine Gänsehaut bekam, als er sie so geistesabwesend vor sich sitzen sah. "Laith...es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid", brachte er stockend hervor und nahm sie erneut in seine Arme. Sie erwiderte nichts, ihr tauber Körper zeigte keine Regung, sie lag in seinen Armen wie eine Puppe. "Laith...", wollte Filegon weiterreden, als sie unter leisem Schluchzen hervorbrachte: "Ich kann das nicht mehr...ich konnte nicht kämpfen, ich bin zu allem zu ungeschickt...ich...wegen mir...wegen mir wurde Legolas niedergeschlagen und ich stand nur tatenlos daneben, ich bin so feige, Filegon..." Anhand ihrer brechenden Stimme wusste er, dass sie nicht wirklich bei der Sache war, sie musste schon viel zu viel Blut verloren haben und stark unter Schock stehen. Behutsam strich er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihre Stirn, während er sie wieder und wieder umarmte und flüsterte: "Nein, das bist du nicht, das bist du nicht, Laith...aber was ist mit ihm...ist er...?"  
  
Entsetzt starrte sie ihn an, wand sich dann von ihm ab und begab sich in die gleiche Position, in der er sie aufgefunden hatte. Filegon sah, dass sie sich die ganze Zeit über dem Prinzen gelehnt haben musste und seinen Arm gehalten hatte, denn wieder verkrampfte sie ihre Finger im seidenen Stoff seines Gewandes und Filegon lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. Noch nie hatte er Lalaithwen so gesehen. Ihre zitternden Finger strichen durch Legolas' Haar und sie starrte apathisch auf ihn hinab. "Ich habe...die ganze Zeit auf ihn aufgepasst...die ganze Zeit...es sieht aus, als würde er schlafen..."  
  
Filegon legte einen Arm um sie und beugte sich über den adligen Elben, legte seine Hand auf seinen Hals. Zuerst erschrak er fürchterlich, als er die kalte Haut berührte, seine schlimme Ahnung, Legolas sei tot, bestätigte sich fast. Doch dann spürte er das schwache, doch regelmäßige Pumpen des Blutes durch seine Hauptschlagader, er hatte einen Puls! "Schnell, Laith, geh zum Pferd...es liegen einige Decken auf seinem Rücken, bring sie schnell her, Legolas lebt...er lebt, Laith!" Sie starrte ungläubig in sein Gesicht, umklammerte ihren Körper fest mit beiden Armen und wimmerte wie ein kleines Kind. Filegon wusste, dass es jetzt keinen Sinn hatte, Lalaithwen irgendetwas aufzutragen. Das, was sie gesehen und erlebt hatte, musste sie schwer getroffen haben. Das wichtigste war zunächst, dass sie sich wieder beruhigte, wieder klar denken konnte. So stand Filegon auf, ging zu dem Hengst und zog sämtliche Decken von seinem Rücken. Mit einer hüllte er Ranwé ein, der nun eher in einen schlafähnlichen Zustand übergegangen war und hier und da etwas Unverständliches vor sich herbrabbelte. Er war auch nicht schlimm verletzt, jedenfalls konnte Filegon keine äußerlichen Verletzungen erkennen. Legolas hüllte er in eine dickere Decke ein, dann versuchte er, so viele Orkleichen, wie nur möglich, fortzuschieben, um Platz für ein kleines Lager zu schaffen. Lalaithwen, noch immer völlig verängstigt, half ihm aber, so gut sie konnte und gemeinsam errichteten sie so etwas wie ein Zelt, indem sie ein niedriges Gerüst aus vereinzelten Ästen erbauten und Decken darüber legten.  
  
Behutsam fassten sie Legolas an den Schultern und zogen ihn in die selbstgebaute Unterkunft, die, wie Filegon hoffte, die Kälte etwas eindämmen konnte. Filegon weckte Ranwé etwas unsanft aus seinem Halbschlaf und versorgte ihn. Er hatte einen heftigen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen und demzufolge starke Schmerzen, aber es war noch erträglich, sodass er den beiden Elben helfen konnte. Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel, als sie mit dem Erbauen dieses kleinen Lagers fertig waren. Laith hatte nicht viel gesagt, aber sie hatte sich wieder gefangen. Ranwé hatte Angst um Legolas, um das, was folgen würde. Sie waren noch mindestens 6 Tagesmärsche von Lorien entfernt, hatten ihre Reittiere, bis auf Legolas' Pferd, verloren und keine Wegverpflegung. Nur sich selbst, ein errichtetes Zelt aus stabilen Ästen und einigen Felldecken und ihre Angst um Legolas.  
  
"Was, wenn die heute Nacht zurückkehren?", fragte Lalaithwen leise, als sie an Legolas Seite saß und in Gedanken versunken mit seinem blonden Haar spielte. Ranwé schwieg, musterte sie nur besorgt, doch Filegon erwiderte: "Sie werden nicht zurückkommen, Laith...wir haben sie verjagt...und heut Nacht machen wir wieder ein großes Lagerfeuer, vor Feuer fürchten sie sich..."  
  
"Ja...", murmelte Laith, "oder es lockt sie wieder an..."  
  
Ranwé und Filegon waren bis auf ein paar Kratzer unverletzt, Lalaithwens Wunde hatte ihr Bruder mit frischem Wasser und einigen Kräutern gereinigt und verbunden. Als die Abenddämmerung einsetzte, machten sie ein Feuer, Filegon und Ranwé setzten sich gemeinsam davor und unterhielten sich leise. Lalaithwen saß an Legolas' Seite, wusch wieder und wieder die tiefe Schnittwunde auf seiner Brust aus. Sein Gewand lag neben ihm, um ihn richtig versorgen zu können, hatten sie es ihm ausgezogen. Als die Nacht einbrach, zog sie ihm eine Decke bis zu den Schultern hoch und wartete...wartete darauf, dass er endlich wieder die Augen aufmachte. Sie fühlte sich schuldig, nein, sie WUSSTE, dass es allein ihre Unvorsichtigkeit und ihr Stolz gewesen waren, die ihn erstens so wütend auf sie gemacht hatten und zweitens dazu beitrugen, dass er so schlimm verletzt worden war. Zu allem Übel war Pernoth verschwunden, der alleinig wusste, was es mit ihren Eltern auf sich hatte. Lalaithwen zog die Knie ans Gesicht und lehnte ihre Stirn dagegen, die Schmerzen in ihrem Bauch vernachlässigend und starrte auf den halbnackten Elben, bis sie vor lauter Erschöpfung in einen unruhigen Schlaf driftete.  
  
Kurz bevor sie einschlief, murmelte sie wieder und wieder: "Nicht sterben, du blöder reinblütiger Elb, hörst du? Nicht sterben..."  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Tja...ähm...*sniff*...hab das Kapitel geschrieben, bevor ich zum Zahnarzt musste, also hab ich all meine Ängste in die Story gepackt *lol*...*räusper*...nein, im Ernst, ich hoffe, das Chap hat euch n klitzekleines Bisschen gefallen...ich galoppier jetzt wieder in mein Schreibprogramm und schreib an Kapitel 12 weiter...bitte reviewt, damit ich mich freuen kann *g* 


	12. Ein Sturkopf kommt selten allein

A/N: Ja, ich bin's wieder einmal, das ewig am Kapitelanfang nervende Stoffpferd *lol* Ich frag mich jedes Mal, ob sich das hier wirklich jemand durchliest...aber ihr kennt mich, ich bin beharrlich und schreibe immer wieder meinen Kommentar! *ächz* Nun, ich hoffe, dieses Chap gefällt euch halbwegs, weiß ja nicht, was ihr so davon denkt...ach, reviewt einfach, ja? *liebschau*  
  
@ Blackpearl: Anatomisch gesehen wäre es möglich, dass sie die Verletzung überlebt hätte, und zwar, wenn die Klinge sie zwischen Ileum und Colon ascendens getroffen hätte, da an diesem Punkt kein lebenswichtiges Organ, oder gar eine Aorta liegt, zwar hätte sie viel Blut verloren, aber eine Überlebenschance wäre gegeben *g* *lol* Danke für das aufmerksame Lesen, ich hoffe, die Story enttäuscht dich nicht!  
  
@ Andjudar: Ups...dummer Fehler meinerseits *lol* *knutschi*  
  
@ alle anderen: danke für das Lesen und Reviewen, welchen Ansporn hätte ich ohne eure Reviews? Dankäääää!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
  
  
Kapitel 12: Ein Sturkopf kommt selten allein  
  
Die Nacht war relativ ruhig. Filegon und Ranwé hielten die ganze Zeit über Wache, zunächst konnten sie einen weiteren Überfall durch eine dieser Orkbanden nicht ausschließen. Filegon war tapfer für seine Schwester gewesen, wollte sie wenigstens nicht noch mehr beunruhigen, doch im tiefen Inneren seines Herzens hatte er Angst. Panische Angst, um genau zu sein. Einem erneuten Angriff hatten sie nichts zur Wehr zu setzen, denn keiner von ihnen hatte noch die Kraft zu kämpfen. Zudem fehlte es ihnen an richtigen Waffen.  
  
Lalaithwen hatte keine Angst mehr, noch schlimmer, sie fühlte sich leer und taub, konnte nicht wirklich begreifen, was ihnen zugestoßen war. Vor ihr lag dieser Elb, bewusstlos und schwer verwundet, manchmal wand er sich im Schlaf hin und her und stöhnte unter Schmerzen. Lalaithwen erhoffte sich jedes Mal, dass er endlich aufwachen würde, doch es schien, als hielten ihn finstere Träume in seiner Besinnungslosigkeit gefangen. Er durfte nicht sterben, er durfte es einfach nicht. Sie wollte es nicht so und allein deshalb durfte es nicht geschehen. Mit diesen wirren Gedanken schlief Laith zusammengekauert ein, wurde aber durch jedes noch so leise Geräusch aufgeweckt. Zum Schutz und der Sicherheit zog sie ihren Dolch, noch immer klebten getrocknete Blutreste daran, doch die Klinge war so scharf wie zuvor. Laith schloss ihre Hand fest um den Griff der Hiebwaffe, dabei umfassten ihre Finger die Klinge so fest, dass frisches Blut von ihren Fingern rann und herab auf ihren Mantel tropfte. Doch sie spürte keinen Schmerz, ihr Tastsinn war vom Schock betäubt. Sie lächelte müde, als sich das warme Rot mit dem trockenem Schwarz vermischte, bevor sie erneut zusammensank und einschlief, doch diesmal weckte sie nichts mehr auf, bis der nächste Morgen graute, sie war zu schwach, wusste nicht, wie sie das alles hatte durchstehen können... .  
  
~*~*~  
  
Legolas öffnete die Augen. Zaghaft, ja, fast ängstlich schlug er seine Lider auf, das einstige Blau seiner Augen war fast gänzlich schwarz. Durch die Dunkelheit hatten sich seine Pupillen stark geweitet. Nun, es war nun nicht mehr ganz dunkel, es erschien ihm, als würde jeden Moment die Sonne ihre warmen Strahlen in dieses...Zelt...hereinschicken. Moment mal...Zelt? Legolas blinzelte verwirrt. Einmal. Zweimal. Dreimal. Tatsächlich! Er lag bis zum Hals zugedeckt in einer Art Zelt. Überrascht wollte er sich aufrichten, wurde aber durch einen schrecklichen Schmerz in seiner Brust zurückgehalten. Stöhnend schlug er die Decke ein wenig zurück und fasste vorsichtig mit der Hand über die glatte Haut seiner Brust. Eine tiefe Schnittwunde breitete sich auf seiner Haut aus und langsam aber sicher kam die Erinnerung zu Legolas zurück. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er Unmengen von Orks, es war Nacht gewesen, als sie die Reisenden überfallen hatten...Ranwé...war bewusstlos umgekippt und Filegon wurde von den anderen getrennt...Pernoth war in den Wald geflüchtet, nachdem seine Pferde gescheut und die Flucht ergriffen hatten. Mitsamt dem Karren und den darauf befindlichen Waren preschten sie in die Dunkelheit davon. Legolas war es in diesem Moment, als könne er noch das panische Hufgetrappel und Wiehern der Haflinger hören, das Schrammen des Holzes gegen starke Eichenstämme und das beständige Gekreisch dieser Kreaturen. Bei diesem Gedanken lief ihm ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinen Armen aus. Ja...dieses Gekreisch ging in Mark und Bein über.  
  
Langsam, um seinen Oberkörper vor weiteren schmerzlichen Bewegungen zu bewahren, strich er sich mit der rechten Hand über den Kopf. Er fühlte sich wie nach einer durchzechten Nacht, jedenfalls ließ ihn sein Kopfschmerz das denken. Wenigstens drehte sich nichts vor seinen Augen, das war schon mal ein positives Zeichen. Aber wo bei Iluvatar war er hier? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sich die Orks eine Auszeit nahmen und geduldig abwarteten, bis ihre Opfer ein Zelt aufgebaut und vielleicht noch ein Stückchen Lembas zu sich genommen hatten. Er versuchte noch immer in seinen Erinnerungen nachzuhaken...da klaffte einfach eine Lücke! Das letzte, woran er sich erinnern konnte, war der Kampf gegen die Orks, hauptsächlich, um den besinnungslosen Ranwé zu beschützen...dann hatte er Lalaithwen etwas zugerufen...ja...und dann...sah er sie gedanklich zusammengekrümmt auf dem unfreiwilligen Schlachtfeld stehen, mit diesem Orkschwert im Bauch... .  
  
Legolas schreckte hoch und wurde sofort von seinen Brustschmerzen belehrt, dass er dies doch bitte unterlassen solle. Lalaithwen...genau, daran konnte er sich erinnern, wie sie von diesem Brocken von einem Ork attackiert und verletzt worden war...und dann...nur noch Schwärze...bis dahin reichte sein Gedächtnis. Doch was war nur in der Zwischenzeit geschehen? Erst jetzt blickte er sich sorgfältig in dieser Art Zelt, das ihn umgab, um. Nur vereinzelt durchdrangen erste Sonnenstrahlen die dicken Wolldecken, erhellten sein Nachtlager, oder was immer es war, nur zu einem kleinen Bruchteil. Sein erster Blick suchte nach seiner Kleidung...wer hatte ihn nur ausgezogen und anscheinend noch versorgt? Da! Da lag sein grünes Gewand und sein Mantel. Ordentlich zusammengelegt schien es nur darauf zu warten, dass Legolas es anzog. Gleich daneben lehnte sein Bogen und der dazugehörige Köcher an der Zeltwand. Der Elb lehnte sich langsam nach vorn, um sich seine Ausrüstung näher anzuschauen, zu kontrollieren, ob sie vollzählig war. Dabei stieß er versehentlich und noch halb benommen einen Wasserkrug um. Ehe Legolas ihn wieder hinstellen konnte, ergoss sich das restliche Wasser über etwas im Schatten liegenden. Unmittelbar schreckte eine in Decken eingehüllte Gestalt hoch und schlug panisch um sich. Legolas, nicht minder geschockt, griff geschwind nach seinem Bogen, ließ ihn aber stöhnend gleich wieder fallen. Er bekam kaum Luft, jede Bewegung versetzte ihm einen Hieb in die Brust. Seine Augen verließen den Schatten nicht, der sich mit ihm im Zelt befand. Hatte diese Gestalt etwa die ganze Zeit über bei ihm gesessen?  
  
"Wer oder was bist du?", fragte er und seine raue Stimme überraschte ihn selbst. "Erst schüttet Ihr mir diese Kräuterbrühe auf den Kopf und jagt mir einen Heidenschrecken ein, und dann fragt Ihr noch so blöd, wer ich bin...", stöhnte eine höhere Stimme, ebenso unter Schmerzen, wie es schien, auf.  
  
Langsam dämmerte es Legolas: "Lalaithwen?"  
  
"Jawoll...das Objekt Eures überdimensionalen Hasses höchstpersönlich...", ächzte sie weiter und beugte sich vornüber, er bemerkte, wie krampfhaft sie die Arme um ihren Körper klammerte. "Oh...verflucht...da nickt man mal kurz ein und wird gleich wieder dafür bestraft...", seufzte sie und jetzt konnte er ihr vertrautes ironisches Leuchten in den Augen erkennen. Unwillkürlich breitete sich ein Lächeln der Erleichterung auf seinen Lippen aus. "Warum grinst Ihr bitteschön so blöd? Das ist also der Dank dafür, dass ich so eine verdammte Angst um Euch...", sie sprach nicht weiter, räusperte sich nur kurz und sein überraschter Blick traf den ihren. Eine ganze Weile saßen sich die beiden Elben gegenüber, als würden sie Poker spielen und einen kleinen Nervenkrieg ausfechten. Lalaithwen starrte ihn verunsichert an, hatte sie ihre Gedanken wirklich ausgesprochen? Jedenfalls schaute er sie so an, als ob sie es getan hätte, seine blauen Augen drückten eine Art Verwirrung aus, aber ein leises Lächeln umspielte immer noch sein schönes Gesicht. Moment...schön?  
  
Ohne es wirklich mitzubekommen errötete sie und senkte hastig den Kopf. Legolas runzelte die Stirn, konnte nicht unbedingt verstehen, warum die kleine Elbe so reagierte. Sie lachte kurz auf, was ihn nur noch mehr verwunderte und fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand zerstreut durchs Haar. "Was ist mit deiner Hand?", fragte er, als er die blutenden Schnittwunden an ihren Fingern erblickte und lehnte sich vornüber, doch sein Brustkorb sträubte sich gegen auch nur ähnliche Bewegungen und der Elb verbiss sich krampfhaft ein Aufstöhnen, lehnte sich stattdessen langsam zurück in die Decken. Laith hatte sich sofort seine Schulter gekrallt und ihm geholfen, ihre Hand strich vorsichtig unterhalb der Wunde über seine Brust, um ihm beim Zurücklehnen behilflich zu sein. Dies geschah eher rein aus Reflex, nicht wirklich überlegt. (außerdem: WANN tat Lalaithwen schon mal etwas Überlegtes?) Mit einem fragenden Ausdruck in den Augen zwinkerte er sie kurz an, sie biss sich vor lauter Verlegenheit auf die Unterlippe.  
  
"Entschuldigt bitte...ähm...", stammelte sie leise und im Gegensatz zu Legolas, der sich ein  
  
Lachen ernsthaft verkneifen musste, weil sie so bedeppert vor ihm saß, fand sie die ganze Sache nicht lustig. "Macht doch nichts...", murmelte er leise, wollte aber jeden Moment in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen. Lalaithwen, die sturköpfige, großmäulige Diebin vom Dienst hatte sich in ein zahmes, verschüchtertes Mäuschen verwandelt. Das verschaffte dem Prinzen eine außerordentliche Genugtuung, sie so zu sehen. Sie war wirklich nicht mehr als eine kleine, unbedeutende Elbe, die vorgab, stark zu sein, aber in Wirklichkeit nur ein kleines, schutzloses Mädchen war. Wie Legolas es schon immer gedacht hatte. Er sprach seine Gedanken aber nicht aus, sondern musterte sie für einen langen Augenblick. In ihrem Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck äußerster Verschämtheit, doch ganz konnte die Röte in ihrem Angesicht die Erschöpfung nicht verdecken. "Was ist nun mit deiner Hand...?", fragte er leise. "Ach das...ist nichts...wirklich...", stammelte sie selbst ein wenig überrascht, ihr eigenes Blut zu sehen, erst kurz darauf fiel ihr ein, dass sie sich an den Dolch geklammert hatte. Legolas erwiderte nichts, schaute nur nachdenklich auf ihre Hand, die sie schnell in ihren Schoß legte, eigentlich, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Elben von ihr wegzulenken. Doch dadurch bemerkte Legolas erst ihre viel schlimmere Verletzung und als er den blutdurchtränkten Stoff auf ihrem Bauch sah, erinnerte er sich an das Schwert, das dieser Ork ihr in den Körper gerammt hatte.  
  
Schnell wand er den Blick von ihr ab, er sollte trotz der Geschehnisse nicht vergessen, wie sie ihn enttäuscht hatte und jetzt nicht den lieben, fürsorglichen Elben spielen. Sie beharrte doch so oder so darauf, immer alles allein hinzubekommen, wieso sollte er dann nach ihrem Wohlbefinden fragen? Dass sie ihm wegen ihrer Verletzung leid tat, hatte nicht zu bedeuten, dass er ihr gleich wieder vertraute oder alles verziehen war.  
  
"Wo...sind die anderen...Ranwé und Filegon?", fragte er nur kühl und richtete sich wieder auf. "Draußen...es geht ihnen gut, und...Euer Pferd ist auch wieder da...nur von Pernoth und dem Karren fehlt jede Spur...", murmelte sie nachdenklich. "Mmh...", machte der Elb und griff behände nach seinem Gewand, zog es sich schneller über, als Lalaithwen auch nur herüberschauen konnte und befreite sich von den Decken.  
  
"Euer Hoheit...mit Verlaub, ich halte das für keine gute Idee, aufzustehen, Ihr seid noch immer sehr schwach..."  
  
Legolas lachte nur und schüttelte mit dem Kopf: "Eine nichtsnutzige Diebin, noch dazu eine, der ich nicht einmal vertrauen würde, wenn mein Leben von ihr abhinge, will mir vorschreiben, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe?" Lalaithwen schluckte. Das hatte gesessen! Was bitteschön sollte denn das jetzt? Sein Leben hing schon einmal bereits von ihr ab...wie schade, dass er das verpennt hatte. "So ist es, mein Herr", erwiderte sie innerlich brodelnd. Legolas, überrascht von ihrer gelassenen Antwort, schaute sie einen Moment mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass sie wieder aufspringen und davonrennen würde. Eines musste man der Kleinen lassen, sie konnte einen immer wieder überraschen. "Legt Euch wieder hin, ich hole die anderen, wenn Euch meine Gesellschaft zuwider ist", sagte sie gefasst und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte sie sich um und stieg aus dem Zelt nach draußen. Legolas dachte indes angestrengt darüber nach, ob er nicht doch zu unüberlegt über sie gespottet hatte...manchmal bereute er das, was er gesagt hatte... .  
  
~*~*~  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da stürzte Ranwé freudestrahlend in das kleine Zelt und schlug die Hände wie ein kleines Kind zusammen, als er Legolas aufrecht in seinem Bett sitzen sah. "Wurde ja auch Zeit, dass du aufwachst, Schlafmütze", lachte er und klopfte ohne weiter nachzudenken (also wie immer) auf die Schulter des Elben. "Was ist passiert...ich kann mich nur noch grob an den gestrigen Überfall erinnern...", murmelte Legolas. "Ha, da fragst du leider den Falschen...ich habe selbst nicht gerade viel mitbekommen, wie du sicherlich weißt. Irgendwann am frühen Morgen wurde ich von Filegon geweckt und gemeinsam haben wir dieses kleine Lager errichtet...keine Spur von irgendwelchen weiteren Orks...ziemlich seltsam, wenn du mich fragst...Lalaithwen hat sich die ganze Nacht um dich gekümmert...ich war schon fast neidisch auf dich...schließlich hattest du das Vergnügen, von ihr entkleidet zu werden", quasselte Ranwé wie aufgezogen.  
  
Legolas nickte nachdenklich und fuhr sich geistesabwesend über die Brust, schaute dabei auf den umgekippten Wasserkrug. Lalaithwen hatte sich um ihn gekümmert, ihn versorgt, obwohl sie selbst schwer verletzt worden war...und obwohl er sie nicht gerade nett behandelt hatte. Warum überhaupt hatte er sie vorhin so harsch behandelt? Es war mit Sicherheit sein verletzter Stolz, sein missbrauchtes Vertrauen, aber sie hatte ihn auch verärgert, nicht nur enttäuscht. Er beschloss, sich jetzt auf keinen Fall ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden zu lassen.  
  
"Aber schließlich hatte sie mich auch zum Karren zurückgezogen, ich wette ganz Düsterwald darauf, dass sie mich mag!", fuhr Ranwé gut gelaunt fort, doch der Prinz hörte ihm gar nicht mehr zu. Eine ganz andere Frage ging ihm nun durch den Kopf: Warum waren Filegon und seine Schwester nicht einfach wie Pernoth fortgelaufen, als sich die Gelegenheit bot...Ranwé und er selber waren bewusstlos, was hatte sie daran gehindert, wegzulaufen und sie im Stich zu lassen? Schließlich wusste niemand im Düsterwald davon, dass er und sein Freund auf die Reisenden gestoßen waren, niemand wusste etwas von den Geschwistern. Glaubten sie etwa, dass Laith dadurch nicht in Lorien festgehalten würde? Zutrauen konnte er ihr solche Gedanken...sie konnte wirklich naiv sein...gerade deswegen würde er sich nicht erweichen lassen. "Was grinst du so vor dich hin?", hörte er plötzlich Ranwé fragen und blinzelte überrascht zu ihm herüber. "Was?"  
  
"Mmh, ich merke schon, du brauchst noch ein bisschen Ruhe...Filegon und ich haben beschlossen, das Lager so lange stehen zu lassen, bis du wieder auf den Beinen bist...und...lass dir ein bisschen Zeit zum Gesundwerden, ja? Lalaithwen braucht sicherlich noch Trost und ein bisschen Zuwendung, nach dem Schock, den sie hatte...", grinste er anzüglich und wollte sich gerade zum Gehen umdrehen, als Legolas ihn zurückhielt: "Schock?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Was ist los mit dir Schwesterchen...du bist ja fleißig wie ein Bienchen...so kennt man dich ja gar nicht...", grinste Filegon, als er Lalaithwen mit zusammengepressten Lippen an dem errichteten Lager herumwerkeln sah. Sie erwiderte nichts, schien sich auf das Zusammenlegen von Decken zu konzentrieren. "Hey...hör auf damit, du musst dich noch genauso schonen, wie Legolas...sag mal...hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"  
  
"Wenn ich es täte, ginge es mir auch nicht besser", murrte sie und ging hektisch ihrer Arbeit nach. Filegon, wohlwissend, dass sie auch an der Schulter verletzt war, packte sie wütend und zwang sie so, sich zu ihm umzudrehen. "Au, was soll das, du blöder Kerl?", fuhr sie ihn an und versuchte, um sich zu schlagen und sich so aus seinem schmerzhaften Griff zu befreien. "Laith, ich habe dich wirklich langsam satt...dein Starrsinn bringt dich doch nirgendwohin..." "Dann verklag' mich doch, oh, großer, weiser Bruder...", fauchte sie ihm zu und wimmerte vor lauter Schmerz, als er seinen Griff verstärkte, "Was willst du eigentlich? Mich umbringen?"  
  
"Bei deiner Dickköpfigkeit könnte man so etwas schon in Betracht ziehen!"  
  
"Was willst du von mir...lass mich los...", ächzte sie. "Du benimmst dich richtig eigenartig, so kenne ich dich gar nicht...es hat mit Legolas zu tun, oder? Sag mir endlich, warum du dich wie ein Kleinkind aufführst!", sagte er streng, lockerte aber ein wenig den Griff, er wollte ihr nicht weh tun, aber sie war manchmal wie ein wildes Tier, das man erst zähmen musste. "Der kann mir gestohlen bleiben...", seufzte sie und schließlich gelang es ihr, sich von ihm loszureißen. "Ach ja, auf einmal? Das sah gestern noch ganz anders aus...Laith, du hast neben ihm gehockt, als hinge dein Leben von seinem ab!" "Ja, gestern", warf sie ein, "Gestern war er ja auch noch zu besinnungslos und zu schwach, um mir weitere Bosheiten an den Kopf zu werfen..."  
  
Filegon seufzte und musterte seine Schwester einen Moment lang, bevor er leise sprach: "Warum, Laith..., warum behandelt ihr euch gegenseitig so komisch? Ihr seid wirklich wie Hund und Katze...wenn man diesen eigenartigen Sprichwörtern der Menschen Glauben schenken kann..." "Kann dir doch egal sein...", murmelte sie und schaute auf ihre Füße. Filegon schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: "Bitte...wie du meinst, aber wirf mir nicht vor, dass ich dich nicht verstehe...ich kann es nämlich gar nicht, wenn du dich so schrullig benimmst...", und wand sich von ihr ab. Lalaithwen ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und rief ihrem Bruder hinterher: "Mir doch egal, ob ich schrullig bin oder nicht, eines weiß ich, auf einen Bruder wie dich kann ich gern verzichten"  
  
Das war Filegon zu viel, er drehte sich noch einmal um und mit wütender Stimme stritt er sich mit ihr weiter. "Ach so ist das...bitte, warum hab ich dich auch aus dem Kerker herausgeholt?" "Das frage ich mich auch, das hätte uns beiden großen Ärger erspart...", fuhr Lalaithwen fort und ihre Augen blitzten auf vor lauter Wut. "Ich glaube, Legolas hat schon Recht gehabt, als er sagte, dass du schwierig bist"  
  
"Schön, dann tu dich doch mit ihm zusammen und schließe Blutsbruderschaft", schrie sie ihn an und wäre am liebsten ihr gesamtes Schimpfwörtervokabular durchgegangen, als ein stechender Schmerz, von ihrem Bauch ausgehend, ihren ganzen Körper durchlief und sie fast in die Knie zwang. "Laith...?", fragte Filegon, zwar noch immer wütend, aber nun auch noch besorgt, besonders, als sie nichts erwiderte. Schnell lief er zu ihr hinüber und hielt sie, bevor sie gänzlich zusammenbrach. "Laith, Laith, ist alles in Ordnung?" Er zog sie behutsam zurück in seine Arme und ließ sich auf den Boden nieder. "Laith?" "So ein Mist, dass das immer in solchen Momenten passieren muss, wenn ich wütend auf dich bin...", stöhnte sie mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, "dann ist wieder alles so, als wäre nichts gewesen..." "Ich kann mir auch weiterhin eine Schlammschlacht mit dir liefern, wenn du das willst", lächelte er aufmunternd. Lange konnten sie sich einfach nicht böse sein, dazu hatten sie in ihrem Leben schon viel zu viel gemeinsam durchgemacht. "Das hättest du wohl gern...", murmelte sie und hielt sich den Bauch. "Siehst du, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du dich ausruhen sollst..."  
  
"Wer von uns beiden ist jetzt der größere Sturkopf?", sagte sie heiser, die Augen fest verschlossen. "Sagen wir Gleichstand?", grinste er und sie stieß ihm mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen, als er anfing, zu lachen. "Das kannst du vergessen, ich werde meinen Dickkopf schon durchsetzen...", lachte sie mit ihm. Er strich ihr durch das lange Haar und brachte es ganz durcheinander. "Ich hasse es, wenn du das machst", seufzte sie und lehnte sich gegen seine Brust. "Was glaubst du, warum ich es überhaupt mache?", grinste er und betrachtete dann ihre Wunde. "Ich glaube, du brauchst eine neue Art Verband...sonst reißt die Wunde immer wieder von neuem auf...und ich fürchte, wenn wir sie nicht bald richtig versorgen, kann die Wunde tödlich sein", sagte Filegon dann ernst, worauf sie nur langsam nickte.  
  
"Warte...", murmelte er und zog seinen Mantel aus, um eine Art Kissen zusammenzufalten. Dann legte er es auf den Boden und ließ Lalaithwens Kopf vorsichtig darauf hinabsinken. "Ich bin gleich wieder da", flüsterte er ihr zu und sie sah ihn daraufhin in Legolas' Zelt verschwinden. "Wehe du erzählst ihm was, dann kannst du was erleben", murmelte Lalaithwen vor sich hin und starrte dann in den wolkenfreien Himmel, mit jedem Herzschlag pulsierte der Schmerz durch ihre Venen. Sie war so unglaublich müde, hatte die vergangene Nacht kaum geschlafen. Doch der stete Schmerz hinderte sie daran, auch nur die Augen zu schließen.  
  
"Na, meine Schöne..."  
  
"Ranwé, hau gefälligst ab und lass mich in Ruhe leiden..."  
  
"Oh...kann die holde Schönheit meinen Namen aussprechen, ich fühle mich geehrt", murmelte der Elb und hockte sich neben sie, strich ihr mit der Handfläche sanft über das Gesicht. "Was soll das, ich bin doch keine Hauskatze...hör auf, mich zu betatschen, sonst lange ich dir eine!", fluchte sie und wich seiner Hand aus. "Warum bist du so abweisend mit gegenüber?", fragte er leise und grinste plötzlich nicht mehr so blöd. "Du gehst mir auf den Keks...geh zurück in dein Zelt und geselle dich zu deinem griesgrämigen Freund...", seufzte sie und legte den Kopf zur Seite, wandte den Blick von ihm ab. Ranwé setzte sich nun ganz neben sie und starrte seufzend in den Himmel. Minutenlanges Schweigen folgte und Lalaithwen betete zu den Valar, dass Filegon doch bald zurückkommen möge, oder dieser lästige Schürzenjäger von allein abziehe. "Tut dir die Verletzung sehr weh?", fragte er vorsichtig und komischerweise erkannte Laith diesmal nicht die übliche Großspurigkeit in seiner Stimme. `Nein, ich tu nur so...´, dachte sie genervt, doch stattdessen murmelte sie knapp: "Es ist erträglich...", und hoffte, Ranwé würde jetzt endlich die Klappe halten, doch er blieb ausdauernd. "Sieht schlimm aus...ich...ich wollte dir etwas sagen, Lalaithwen..."  
  
Die junge Elbe verdrehte die Augen und zeigte sonst keine Reaktion. "Ich...wie soll ich es sagen...", stammelte er und Lalaithwen beendete den Satz in Gedanken: `...bin der größte Trottel in ganz Düsterwald´. Er stammelte noch einige Zeit so herum, Laith wollte ihm am liebsten die Zunge abschneiden, damit er zu guter Letzt schwieg, bis er endlich die Worte hervorbrachte: "Ich wollte dir danken, dass du mein Leben gerettet hast..." "Hab ich doch gar nicht", murmelte sie gelangweilt, das entsprach teilweise sogar der Wahrheit. Größtenteils war es Legolas gewesen, der seinem Freund die kaltblütigen Orks vom Halse gehalten hatte. Ranwé saß einen ziemlich langen Augenblick stumm da und schaute verwirrt drein. "Wie...?", fragte Ranwé und Laith ließ ihn gar nicht aussprechen: "Hör zu, du liebestoller Elb, Legolas hat dir den Hintern gerettet, klar? Ich hab mit der Sache nichts am Hut, also tu mir den Gefallen und lass mich in Ruhe!" Ranwés Gesichtsausdruck glich einmal mehr dem eines Kindes, das gleich einen Weinkrampf bekommen würde. Laith bereute den schneidenden Ton in ihrer Stimme und fügte hinzu: "Tut mir leid...ich...bin wohl ein bisschen mit den Nerven runter...hör zu, ich brauch jetzt etwas Ruhe, in Ordnung?" Ranwé konnte oder wollte es einfach nicht schnallen und wurde durch ihre Reue nur wieder ermutigt: "Ich kann dir aber gern Gesellschaft leisten, ich bin auch ganz still...ein stiller Bewunderer, sozusagen..."  
  
"Geh und nerv Legolas, klar?", fuhr sie ihn wütend an, denn dieser Elb merkte es einfach nie, wenn er nervte oder zu aufdringlich war. Ranwé trat erschrocken zurück und hielt die Hände vor seiner Brust, als besänftigende Geste. "Schon gut, schon gut...ich bin schon weg, aber wenn du ein bisschen...Trost oder jemanden zum Anlehnen brauchst..." "...weiß ich ja, wo ich NICHT hingehe...vielen Dank...", flüsterte sie vor sich hin, sodass Ranwé es nicht hören konnte. "Nun, ich werde mich ein wenig in der Gegend umsehen, in der Hoffnung, dass du mich vermisst...", fügte er hinzu. `Darauf kannst du lange warten...´, dachte sie nur und atmete tief durch. Als wäre es abgesprochen gewesen, trat Filegon wieder aus dem Zelt hervor, als Ranwé gerade Anstalten machte, Laith allein zu lassen. "Da bist du ja endlich...sag mal, hast du diesen Wachhund auf mich gehetzt?", fragte sie müde, als er vorsichtig ihre Wunde freilegte. "Ranwé? Schätzchen, den würde ich nicht einmal zu dir schicken, wenn mein Leben davon abhinge...der Kerl ist einfach nur triebgesteuert und ich glaube, er ist scharf auf dich..." "Ach, was du nicht sagst? Diese Erfahrung durfte ich schon während der ganzen Reise machen...", seufzte Laith und kniff die Augen zusammen, als Filegon den Verband wechselte. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Wimpern, der Schmerz war fast nicht auszuhalten.  
  
"Wie...du hast doch nicht etwa nachgegeben?", Filegon schaute sie regelrecht schockiert an, sodass sie lachen musste. Das hätte sie aber besser nicht getan, denn allein schon zu sprechen konnte anstrengend sein mit diesem Schmerz, aber Lachen? Warum schaufelte nicht schon mal einer ihr Grab?  
  
"Mensch, Filegon, du bist blöd...du weißt doch, dass es mir weh tut, wenn ich lache...", atmete sie schwer, hatte aber noch immer ein breites Grinsen auf dem Mund. "Na was ist denn nun...?"  
  
"Natürlich nicht...viel lieber würde ich mich mit einem Zwerg einlassen, als mit einem dieser blöden, reinblütigen Elben...", sagte sie überraschend ernst. Filegon legte den Kopf schief und musterte sie nachdenklich. "Was...kommt jetzt wieder eine "Ich-bin-dein-großer-Bruder-Standpauke"?", fragte sie, weil ihr Bruder wieder diesen erzieherischen Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte. "Nein, aber das mit den Zwergen meinst du doch nicht ernst? Wenn du ihn küssen wolltest, müsstest du dich erst einmal durch ein haariges Unterholz kämpfen!", sagte er genauso ernst, wie sie es zuvor getan hatte. Laith stupste ihn nur freundlich in die Seite und lächelte. Filegon erwiderte diese Geste, bevor er die Wunde fertig verbunden hatte und half ihr dann dabei, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. Laith klopfte die Erde von ihrem Mantel, und war damit beschäftigt, sich einen Zopf zu binden, als Filegon sagte: "Apropos blöde reinblütige Elben...da will dich einer sprechen..."  
  
Lalaithwen hielt inne, hielt ihre Haare fester und runzelte die Stirn. "Legolas bat mich, dich zu ihm zu schicken...", fuhr er fort und beobachtete jede ihrer Gesten. Zunächst band sie sich den Zopf zuende, strich sich dann nervös eine Strähne hinter das Ohr und senkte den Blick. "Prima...jetzt spielst du schon seinen Laufburschen." "Laith, ist es wieder an der Zeit, überzureagieren?", schmunzelte er. Eine ähnliche Reaktion hatte er erwartet, wenn er mit ihr von Legolas sprach. "Laith, was ist denn? Du tust ja gerade so, als wäre er ein Ungeheuer."  
  
"Filegon, weißt du, er ist manchmal wirklich nett zu mir und in solchen Momenten denke ich immer: Prima, sind also nicht alle Elben so fies und doof, wie ich dachte. Ich denke immer, ich könnte mich normal mit ihm unterhalten, einfach so, weißt du? Und dann...", ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser, als sie schließlich hinzufügte: "Und dann ist er plötzlich so kalt und...ach...er sagt die Wahrheit...das ist ja das Schlimme..."  
  
Filegon wurde nicht so recht schlau aus den Worten seiner kleinen Schwester und seufzte deutlich hörbar. "Was? Ach, ich wusste, dass das wieder losgeht...", murmelte sie nervös, sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum dieser Elb jetzt wieder nach ihr verlangte, wollte er sie wieder beleidigen und verletzen? Sie konnte diesen Prinzen einfach nicht verstehen. "Laith, ich will dir wirklich keine Moralpredigt halten, aber ganz egal, was er zu dir sagt, du solltest lernen, dass es manchmal besser ist, einfach zu grinsen, so fies und verletzend Worte auch sein können. Lass dich nicht so schnell aufbringen...so kenne ich dich nämlich gar nicht, du sonst so schlagfertiges Mädchen...", sagte er sanft lächelnd und strich ihr die widerspenstige Strähne, die sich wieder in ihr Gesicht gelegt hatte, hinter das Ohr. "Geh und zeig ihm, dass sich eine kleine Elbe von Niemandem unterkriegen lässt...", sagte er weiter und ihre Lippen formten ein vorsichtiges Lächeln: "Das klingt fast so, als ob du ihn nicht leiden kannst..."  
  
"O doch, ich finde, er ist ein ganz angenehmer Zeitgenosse...jedenfalls hat er mich noch nicht beleidigt...oder Ähnliches...", grinste er und kniff ihr in die Nase (wieder eine Geste, die ergänzenswert auf ihrer "Lass-das-ich- hass-das"-Liste gewesen wäre). "Ab mit dir in die Höhle des Löwen...und lass dich nicht anknabbern!", grinste er und schob sie an ihren Schultern in Richtung Zelt. "Ich mag diese Zweideutigkeit in deinen Worten nicht", grinste sie und drehte sich um. Bevor sie in Legolas' Unterkunft trat, umfasste sie ihr Medaillon fester.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Das Tageslicht wurde von den Wolldecken aufgefangen und kaum hindurchgelassen. Legolas saß auf dem improvisierten Bett und wartete darauf, dass Lalaithwen zu ihm kommen würde. Er konnte noch immer kaum glauben, was Ranwé ihm erzählt hatte. Und Filegon hatte ähnliche Andeutungen gemacht. Sie hatte, ganz auf sich allein gestellt, gegen die letzten Orks gekämpft und dann die ganze Nacht in der Kälte und der furchteinflößenden Dunkelheit an seiner Seite gewacht. Schließlich war sie keine reinblütige Elbe, wie Filegon ihm eines Nachts beiläufig erzählt hatte, der solche Bedingungen nichts angehabt hätten. Außerdem war sie selber äußerst ernst verletzt, ihre Nachtwache musste aus einem stetigen Wechsel von Ohnmacht und schlimmen Schmerzen gewesen sein. Er erinnerte sich allein an die vergangene Situation am Lagerfeuer, als sie zitternd vor Kälte am Karren gelehnt saß.  
  
Legolas wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als der Zeltvorhang gelüftet wurde und helles Tageslicht das schöne Gesicht des Elben umspielte. Lalaithwen war eingetreten und ließ nun den Vorhang los, stand reglos vor ihm und schien ins Leere zu schauen. "Hier bin ich...", sagte sie zaghaft, ohne ihn anzuschauen. "Setz dich, bitte...", sagte er leise und deutete ihr mit einer Handbewegung, sich neben ihn zu setzen. Das ließ in Lalaithwens Kopf gewaltig die Alarmglocken schillern, das war einfach zu nah! In seiner Nähe fühlte sie sich immer so hilflos, so gefangen...wie Tage zuvor im Kerker Düsterwalds, als er bei ihr gewesen war und ihre Wunde versorgt hatte. Laith kam sich an diesem Tage vor, wie ein kleines Kind, welches zu klein und zu schwach war. Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und ließ sich neben ihm nieder, sein Gewand hatte er angezogen, es war jedoch aufgeknöpft, sodass der Stoff, so leicht er auch sein mochte, nicht schmerzend auf seine Brust drückte. Eine ganze Zeit lang saßen beide nur da und sagten kein Wort und Lalaithwen erinnerte sich an eine ähnliche Situation, als er sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken weckte.  
  
"Wie geht es dir?", fragte er knapp, aber nicht so streng, wie sie es vielleicht erwartet hätte. Geistesabwesend strich ihre Hand über ihren Bauch, die andere umfasste unauffällig das Medaillon. "Gut...", brachte sie nur hervor und fragte sich von neuem, warum sie in seiner Nähe einfach kein Wort herausbrachte...damals im Kerker war sie noch schlagfertig ihm gegenüber gewesen, aber jetzt, frei von allen Ketten, war sie nur ein stammelndes, schüchternes Kind. "Wirklich?", fragte er nach und schaute sie direkt an. Laith hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl in ihrem schmerzenden Bauch. Was sollte diese Frage? Hatte ihm irgendeiner der anderen etwas erzählt, was er eigentlich nicht wissen musste? Oder kam jetzt wieder eine Gemeinheit im Bezug auf ihre geistige Gesundheit? (Das traute sie ihm traurigerweise mittlerweile zu) Sie nickte nur langsam und verzog keine Miene. Legolas seufzte, setzte sich noch ein bisschen aufrechter hin und beugte sich zu ihr herüber. Im gleichen Moment, ohne es aber wirklich zu bemerken, wich sie zurück, wie ein scheues Reh. Er suchte ihre Augen, fand sie schließlich und hielt sie in seinem Blick gefangen. `Wenn er jetzt meine Gedanken liest´, dachte Laith provisorisch, `bin ich wirklich bald geistig labil´ Sie unterdrückte den inneren Drang, laut loszulachen, bei diesem Gedanken. Sie war nervös, das war alles.  
  
Legolas wand den Blick nicht von ihr ab, dass es ihr beinahe unheimlich vorkam. Es war ihr fast, als würde er durch sie hindurchsehen können. "Weißt du was, Lalaithwen,...?", murmelte er leise und sie war sich sicher: Ja, jetzt kommt endlich die nächste Gemeinheit, hat ja lange genug gedauert... . Laith atmete tief durch und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ranwé und Filegon erzählten mir von deinem...wie soll ich sagen...Schock...", sprach er langsam, jede ihrer Reaktionen genau beobachtend. Fast so wie Filegon, dachte sie in diesem Moment. Sie schluckte, erwiderte aber immer noch nichts. "Ich wusste das nicht...und...wollte dich nicht so grob behandeln, verzeih... . Du musst schreckliche Stunden durchgemacht haben...", flüsterte er fast nur noch, doch Lalaithwen hörte jedes einzelne Wort und jede Silbe, der Klang seiner Stimme, drangen tief in ihr Herz vor, zu tief. Was sollte das?  
  
"Und ich möchte dir dafür danken, dass du...wahrscheinlich...Ranwé und mir das Leben gerettet hast."  
  
"Das habe ich nicht, Euer Hoheit, an meiner Tat ist nichts Heldenhaftes...ich hatte Angst, größere Angst, als Ihr sie Euch vorstellen könnt...", sie wollte noch viel mehr sagen, doch sein Blick brachte sie zum Schweigen. "Und trotzdem bist du geblieben...und nicht fortgelaufen, wie ich es wohl erwartet hätte...wieso?"  
  
Auf alles war Laith gefasst gewesen, aber nicht auf solch eine Frage. "Wieso?", wiederholte sie verwirrt und kämpfte gegen den pochenden Schmerz in ihrer Schulter, der durch das krampfartige Umklammern des Medaillons ausgelöst wurde. "Ist die Frage so schwer?", fragte er. Da! Da war sie...die Gemeinheit! Oder zumindest der Anflug einer gemeinen Bemerkung! Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und senkte den Kopf, bevor sie antwortete: "Ich...warum hätte ich weglaufen sollen? Ich wusste nicht einmal, wie ich es vollbracht habe, aufrecht zu stehen...Filegon war irgendwo im Wald, es war stockfinster und überall diese abscheulichen Wesen...wie hätte ich Euch da zurücklassen können...?" Oje...jetzt war es raus...das, was sie ihm auf keinen Fall antworten wollte.  
  
"Du erhoffst dir doch nicht, dass ich dich nicht den Wachen in Lorien übergeben werde?", fragte er ruhig, aber seine Augen spiegelten diesen misstrauischen Ausdruck wieder, den sie schon so oft in seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte. "Wisst Ihr, Euer Hoheit, in einer solchen Situation konnte ich nicht klar denken, meint Ihr wirklich, dass ich so kaltblütig berechnend war in all der Angst, dem Blut und dem grässlichen Gestank der Orkleichen? Ich habe nicht einmal in Betracht gezogen, diese Nacht zu überleben, Lorien war in unerreichbarer Ferne in meinen Gedanken. Genügt Euch das als Antwort?", Lalaithwen bemühte sich, nicht aufgebracht zu klingen, aber das schien beinahe unvermeidlich. Legolas lächelte unerwartet und Laith schloss die Augen. Es war einfach immer wieder das Gleiche mit ihm.  
  
Sie fühlte plötzlich seine Hand auf der ihren und schaute augenblicklich zu ihm auf. "Lalaithwen...", begann er, und sein Lächeln war unerwartet sanft, "So habe ich das nicht gemeint...es ist nur...du musst mich auch einmal verstehen...es ist nicht leicht für mich, dir so schnell wieder zu vertrauen." Das Lächeln schwand nach und nach, doch sein Blick ruhte noch immer auf ihr. "Dann tut es am besten nicht", murmelte sie mit gebrochener Stimme und zog ihre Hand unter der seinen weg. Er wollte etwas erwidern, sie daran hindern, schon wieder kopflos und stur wegzugehen, ohne richtig mit ihm geredet zu haben, als plötzlich Ranwés Stimme laut ertönte.  
  
"Schnell, kommt mit, ich habe etwas gefunden, schnell", rief er von draußen. Legolas und Lalaithwen tauschten einen kurzen Blick, dann half sie ihm wortlos auf und folgte ihm nach draußen. Ranwé stand mit weit aufgerissenen Augen da, Filegon war erschrocken herbeigelaufen und fragte: "Was ist denn?"  
  
"Pernoths Karren...ich habe ihn gefunden...", flüsterte der Elb.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
It's done: Kapitel 12 ist vollendet, ich hoffe, ich kann auf eure Review zählen? Wirklich, es spornt mich an!!! Danke noch einmal an alle, die nicht beim Lesen der Story eingenickt sind und ne Review dagelassen haben! *schmatz*  
  
*warn* Kapitel 13 ist in Arbeit...*g* 


	13. Rätselhafte Spuren

A/N: Tralalalala das neue Chap ist da *sing*...vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews, ihr seid die Besten *schmatz*...so, die Story geht weiter, Geheimnisse, Action...ein bissl Blut...alles is drin *lol*...ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt, lest und reviewt und macht somit ein kleines Stoffpferd glücklich! *g* Ich hoffe, das liest überhaupt noch einer...*seufz*  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
  
  
Kapitel 13: Rätselhafte Spuren  
  
Legolas konnte sich nicht lange auf den Beinen halten, er war noch immer sehr geschwächt, jede unbedachte Bewegung verursachte grausame Schmerzen. Dennoch wollte er wie die anderen gehen und nicht reiten, was er letztendlich doch tun musste, sonst hätte der Prinz nicht mehr lange durchhalten können. Die Gruppe zu trennen war selbst jetzt, am helllichten Tage, ein viel zu gefährliches Unterfangen, niemand sollte zurückbleiben. Das Lager war abgebaut, jegliche Spuren des Lagerfeuers verwischt worden. Lalaithwen beschwerte sich nicht, obgleich sie sich fühlte, als würde sie in jedem Augenblick den Gleichgewichtssinn verlieren und zu Boden stürzen. Sie ließ sich nicht in die Knie zwingen, nicht, bevor sie wusste, was mit Pernoth geschehen war. Filegon ging an ihrer Seite, führte Legolas' Pferd neben sich her.  
  
"Was gäbe ich jetzt für ein Gläschen vom guten, düsterwäldischen Wein...", unterbrach Ranwé, der voranging, die bedrückende Stille. "Das war ja wieder klar, es könnte die Welt untergehen und Ranwé, Sohn des Thelron würde an nichts anderes denken, als an Fusel...", murmelte Legolas gequält lächelnd, noch immer litt er unter großen Schmerzen. "Das ist nicht wahr, guter Freund, du weißt genau, dass ich auch ein hübsches Mäd... ähm...Essen nicht verschmähe...", rettete Ranwé noch seinen Satz und blickte kurz zu Lalaithwen hinüber. Diese aber schien ihm gar nicht erst zugehört zu haben. Sie machte auf ihn, wie Filegon, einen sehr nachdenklichen Eindruck und schwieg.  
  
Die Reise schien Filegon schon mit dem Treffen des Prinzen und seines ungehobelten Freundes aussichtslos, als Legolas sagte, er würde Lalaithwen in Lorien der Justiz übergeben. Doch nun, wo auch noch Pernoth verschwunden war, war das letzte Fünkchen Hoffnung, seine Eltern wiederzusehen in Filegons Herzen erloschen.  
  
"Wie lange dauert es noch?", fragte Laith plötzlich leise. Ranwé drehte sich überrascht zu ihr um und musterte sie einen Moment lang. "Was ist? Hast du meine Frage nicht verstanden?", murmelte sie tonlos, worauf er mit dem Kopf schüttelte. "Doch, doch, das habe ich...nun...es dauert nicht mehr lang, nicht einmal eine Meile von hier entfernt habe ich den Karren gesehen. Er lehnte an einem Baum und war...nun sagen wir...nicht mehr sehr funktionstüchtig. Die vordere Radachse ist gebrochen...jedenfalls, soweit ich es erkennen konnte." Laith erwiderte darauf nichts, sie war froh, dass der Weg nicht mehr all zu lang sein würde. Bald würde es wieder dämmern und die Dunkelheit würde erneut die Schattenwesen aus ihrem Versteck locken. Und noch dazu fühlten sich ihre Beine wie Blei an. Die Verletzung ließ sie bald glauben, ein Mensch geworden zu sein, denn so miserabel hatte sie sich in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nicht gefühlt, nicht einmal, als Filegon für sie gekocht hatte... . Ihr schien es, als sei sie den halben Tag nur gewandert, als endlich der Wagen aus sicherer Entfernung sichtbar wurde. Zunächst hielt die Gefährtschaft inne, lauschte und schaute sich unsicher um, bis Filegon sprach: "Hier ist nichts, das uns gefährlich werden könnte, wir sollten uns den Karren aus nächster Nähe anschauen."  
  
Legolas nickte und machte Anstalten, von seinem Pferd zu steigen. "Euer Hoheit, was...?", begann Filegon, doch Ranwé ließ ihn nicht aussprechen: "Lass ihn, Filegon,...er war schon als kleiner Elb ein größerer Sturkopf als sein Vater..." "Als sein Vater vielleicht", antwortete Filegon, warf dann einen kurzen Blick auf Lalaithwen, "aber kein größerer Sturkopf als meine Schwester..." Legolas warf ihr unbemerkt einen fragenden Blick zu und stieg dann mit Ranwés Hilfe vom Pferd. "Kommt, schauen wir uns die Sache mal genauer an", sagte er und ging behutsam voran, seinen Bogen und den Köcher, die er beide damals in Lorien von Galadriel geschenkt bekommen hatte, trug er bei sich. Lalaithwen bedachte ihren Bruder mit einem verärgerten Blick, worauf dieser nur gehässig schmunzelte, und folgte Legolas langsam. Vereinzeltes Vogelgezwitscher drang zu ihrem Ohr vor, doch war es hier, im Schatten des Düsterwaldes, viel leiser und geringer als dort, wo Thranduil sein Königreich regierte. Hier, im dunklen Schatten der hohen und bedrohlich wirkenden Bäume, schienen andere Gesetze zu gelten, ein ganz anderes Leben schien hier seinen Lauf zu nehmen, seine eigene, völlig andere und düstere Geschichte zu erzählen.  
  
Die kleine Elbe erzitterte leicht bei diesem Gedanken und sah sich beunruhigt um. Filegon und Ranwé waren ebenfalls zu dem Karren getreten, bei dem, wie Ranwé es ihnen gesagt hatte, die Vorderachse regelrecht entzwei gebrochen worden war. Das Zaumzeug, an dem zuvor noch die Haflinger geführt worden waren, war teilweise gänzlich zerrissen, keine Spur von den Pferden war zu sehen. Sie mussten sich in ihrer Panik von den dicken Seilen, die sie an dem Wagen festgehalten hatten, losgerissen haben oder waren von dem Gefährt bei dessen Zusammenprall mit der Eiche getrennt worden. Der Karren stand still und beschädigt im Schatten einer mächtigen Eiche, er lehnte schief am Stamm des Baumes, sodass ein Rad ganz in der Luft hing. Die Plane des Wagens war aufgeschlitzt, entweder vom Geäst der Bäume und Sträucher oder von gierigen Klauen der Orks. Langsam, und Legolas' Messer fest umklammernd, trat Filegon näher an den Karren heran, schob die Klinge unter die zerfetzte Plane und zerschnitt sie mit einem einzigen Zug.  
  
"Eigenartig", murmelte er nachdenklich, als er die Ladefläche begutachtete. "Was ist?", fragte Legolas und ging zu ihm. Als auch er einen Blick darauf geworfen hatte, sagte er leise: "Was ist hier nur vor sich gegangen...?"  
  
"Nun reicht's mir aber mit eurer Geheimnistuerei, was ist denn mit der Ladefläche?", murrte Ranwé. Lalaithwen bückte sich langsam und unter starken Schmerzen und setzte sich schließlich auf den kühlen Waldboden, um ihre Verletzung nicht noch zu verschlimmern. "Laith, geht es dir gut?", fragte Filegon und sie nickte sofort.  
  
"Fast alle von Pernoths Waren sind noch da...irgendetwas stimmt da nicht", sagte Filegon schließlich und Ranwé gesellte sich zu ihnen. "Vielleicht haben die Orks den Wagen gar nicht gefunden...die Risse auf der Plane können genau so gut von dem Geäst stammen, schließlich stehen die Bäume und Sträucher hier viel zu dicht, als dass ein Wagen unbeschadet da hindurch fahren könnte." "Sie waren hier", sagte Legolas nach kurzer Zeit, zog sein Messer und kratzte etwas vom Holz ab. "Es ist Orkblut...und es ist noch nicht sehr alt", fuhr er fort und zeigte den beiden die Klinge, welche, im Lager zuvor mit Wasser gründlich gereinigt, nun wieder teilweise schwarz befleckt war. Ranwé roch zur Sicherheit daran und rümpfte sofort die Nase. "Mmh...ja, es ist Orkblut...", stimmte er dann zu. "Seht, das ist auch nicht sehr alt", hörten sie plötzlich Lalaithwen rufen, "nicht einmal 5 Stunden, wenn ich mich nicht stark irre...Filegon, verkneif dir deinen Kommentar.", meinte sie weiter und Filegon trat zu ihr, hockte sich auf den Waldboden. Laith tastete den Boden behutsam ab und nahm ein wenig Erde in die Hand, formte und fühlte sie mit ihren Fingern und roch daran. "Spuren", murmelte Filegon und tat es ihr gleich. "Orkspuren...aber...wie kann es dann sein, dass sie erst 5 Stunden alt sind? Ich dachte, Orks wären nur nachts..."  
  
"Sie sind empfindlich dem Sonnenlicht gegenüber, das ist wahr, doch heißt das nicht, dass sie nicht am Tage durch die Wälder streifen...", sagte Legolas, "besonders durch dunkle und schattige Wälder wie diese hier.", endete er den Satz. "Und hier...das ist keine Erde...das ist...Asche!", fügte Lalaithwen hinzu. "Was sollten sie verbrennen, gerade diese Geschöpfe, die das Feuer fürchten?", fragte Ranwé nervös, das Ganze kam ihm ziemlich merkwürdig vor und er ahnte Böses. "Wer sagt, dass es Orks waren, die ein Feuer gelegt haben?", sagte Filegon, "Pernoth hatte Fackeln auf seinem Karren und diese sind fort, gut möglich, dass er sie noch unter der Plane hervorgezogen hatte, bevor die Pferde davongerannt sind und..."  
  
"Filegon, Pernoth hätte niemals so schnell und vor allen Dingen mit Orks im Nacken den Wagen auffinden können...nicht mit allen Fackeln dieser Welt...und erstrecht glaube ich nicht, dass er hier friedlich ein Feuerchen gemacht hat, er hätte uns nicht im Stich gelassen.", warf Laith ein. "Er ist aus Angst in den Wald gerannt, meinst du, dass er sich da Gedanken darüber gemacht hat, was aus uns werden könnte?", erwiderte ihr Bruder gereizt, er hegte noch immer die Hoffnung, dass der alte Mann noch lebte. "Filegon, ich glaube auch nicht, dass Pernoth das Feuer gelegt hat...nicht, bei der Anzahl Orks, die ihn verfolgt hat. Er war...", begann Legolas vorsichtig. "Leichte Beute? Wollt Ihr das sagen?", Filegon richtete sich wieder auf und schaute den Prinzen fassungslos an. Legolas zögerte und senkte den Blick, anstatt Filegon zu antworten. "Und was, wenn er überlebt hat? Wenn er jetzt verängstigt, allein und orientierungslos durch das Unterholz streift?", fuhr er fort und wand sich dann von Legolas ab, als dieser ihn nur allessagend anschaute. "Laith...?", fragte er dann und seine Schwester schüttelte langsam den Kopf, schaute ihn mit ihren blauen Augen an, die sich mit Tränen zu füllen schienen und somit im fahlen Sonnenlicht glitzerten. "Wir haben keinen Beweis dafür, dass er tot ist und solange ich diesen Beweis nicht finde, suchen wir ihn", sagte er fest und wollte geradewegs der Spur folgen, als Lalaithwen ihn zurückhielt: "Dann wirst du ihn alleine suchen müssen, Filegon..."  
  
"Was? Dass ich so etwas gerade aus deinem Mund höre? Laith, er war wie ein Vater zu uns, wenn wir seine Hilfe brauchten, er war jemand, der keine Vorurteile hatte, als er uns kennen lernte...WIR haben versucht ihn zu bestehlen, weißt du das nicht mehr? Und er hat es uns verziehen, hat uns nicht zum Teufel gejagt...wie alle anderen", fügte er leise hinzu.  
  
"Wie kannst du mir vorwerfen, dass ich das je vergessen könnte, aber die Chance, dass er tatsächlich im finsteren Gestrüpp der Wälder überlebt hat, ist viel zu gering..."  
  
"Die Chance, dass DU überlebtest, war auch sehr gering..."  
  
Lalaithwen schwieg abrupt, schaute ihren Bruder verständnislos an. "Trotzdem, Filegon, sie hat recht", warf Ranwé ein, "selbst wenn er lebt...von unserer Gruppe sind 2 schwer verwundet, wir haben nur ein einziges Reittier und die Nacht zieht heran. Hälst du es wirklich für klug, ihn im undurchsichtigen Gehölz zu suchen, während eine weitere Orkherde und vielleicht noch viel schlimmeres Ungetier nur darauf wartet, uns in Stücke zu zerreißen? Lorien ist nicht mehr all zu fern, wir müssen unsere Kräfte für die Tagesmärsche in den Goldenen Wald sparen..." Legolas nickte und legte eine Hand auf Filegons Schulter. "Es bringt nichts, nach ihm zu suchen, glaub mir...so hartherzig wie es auch klingen mag, aber wir sollten auch an unsere eigenen Leben denken." Filegon schloss die Augen und nickte langsam. Lange stand er schweigend so da, als Ranwé und Legolas damit beschäftigt waren, den Karren nach brauchbaren Gütern für den weiteren Weg abzusuchen, gestand er sich endlich selbst ein, dass er die Hoffnung, Pernoth jemals lebend wiederzusehen, besser aufgeben sollte.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Es dämmerte bereits über dem Düsterwald und die Gruppe beschloss, aus den Trümmern des Karrens ein Lager zu bauen oder zumindest so etwas wie einen Unterstand. Filegon hatte Holz zusammengesucht, das ringsum lag und es auf einen kleinen Stapel gelegt. Lalaithwen hatte sich um das Pferd gekümmert, es ein wenig mit Obst gefüttert, das sie zuvor auf der Ladefläche gefunden hatte. Legolas und Ranwé luden Brauchbares von dem Karren, wie Nahrungsmittel und unter anderem auch einige Sicheln, die eigentlich dazu gedacht waren, Misteln oder anderes Gewächs zu schneiden, doch nun eher die Funktion einer Verteidigungswaffe hatten. "Legolas, jetzt hör auf, die Arbeit ist zu schwer für dich, ruh dich aus, wie du es eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit über hättest tun sollen. Setz dich ans Feuer, dass Filegon entfacht hat und iss etwas...das Bisschen schaffe ich auch noch allein..." Legolas wollte protestieren, doch erstens wäre dies sinnlos bei Ranwé gewesen und zweitens war sein gesamter Körper verspannt und schmerzte, sodass ihm eine Pause mehr als willkommen erschien. Und so setzte er sich ganz langsam an das Feuer, hüllte sich in seinen Mantel ein. Filegon ging nun Ranwé ein wenig zur Hand und schob Teile des Karrens in Richtung Feuer, sodass die Wagenteile ihnen noch ein wenig Schutz für die Nacht gewähren konnten.  
  
Das letzte Sonnenlicht des Tages färbte den Horizont orange-rot und entfernt am Himmel konnte man bereits die ersten Sterne erkennen. Nun saßen sie alle gemeinsam um das Feuer herum, Ranwé neben Legolas und ihnen gegenüber Filegon und Laith. Sie nahmen etwas vom Brot zu sich, das sie gefunden hatten und tranken vom klaren Wasser aus einem von Pernoths Krügen. Lalaithwen war komisch zu Mute, als sie so ausgeruht am warmen Feuer saß und von Pernoths Waren aß. Während er selbst...nein, das war unmöglich. Pernoth konnte unmöglich überlebt haben, sie verdrängte den naiven Gedanken, den ihr Bruder schon gehegt hatte und zog den Mantel fest um ihren Körper. Die männlichen Elben unterhielten sich über dieses und jenes, über den weiteren Weg ihrer Reise und die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, die sie dabei treffen mussten. "Ranwé und ich werden Wache halten, ihr beiden solltet ruhen und euch so gut wie möglich schonen", sagte Filegon, als schon der Mond hell leuchtend am Himmel stand.  
  
Ranwé wollte ihm einen protestierenden Blick zuwerfen, schließlich hatte er es noch nicht aufgegeben, um Lalaithwens Gunst zu werben, doch dann sah er ein, dass es so besser war und erhob sich als Erster vom Lagerfeuer. "Na wenn das so ist...werde ich Wache in der Umgebung halten, ich werde mich ein wenig in der Nähe umsehen."  
  
Legolas nickte dankbar und sagte: "Danke, Ranwé, ich komme mir so nutzlos vor..." Filegon antwortete für Ranwé und deutete ihm, zu gehen, bevor er wieder undurchdachte Kommentare von sich gab: "Nicht doch, keiner von euch beiden ist nutzlos, wir beide, Ranwé und ich werden die Nachtwache schon herumkriegen."  
  
Zu dritt saßen sie beisammen, vereinzelt sprachen sie miteinander, beschlossen, gleich am nächsten Tag den langen Marsch nach Lorien anzugehen, obgleich dieser sehr kräftezehrend sein würde, mussten sie so schnell wie nur möglich vorankommen, bevor die nächste Nacht einbrach. "Nun gut, ich werde mich auf der anderen Seite ein wenig umschauen und mich mit Ranwé wegen der Wache beraten. Ich wünsche euch eine gute Nacht...", sagte Filegon, erhob sich, verbeugte sich ehrerbietend vor Legolas, der ihm nur dankbar zunickte und schenkte seiner Schwester ein schiefes Grinsen. Diese saß nur hilflos da und schaute ihm nach, bis sie er im nahegelegenen Unterholz verschwand. Beide, Ranwé und Filegon, waren bewaffnet und sicherten das Lager von beiden Seiten. Zur Sicherheit hatte Legolas jedoch seinen Bogen nahe bei sich.  
  
"Es ist ziemlich kalt heut Nacht..."  
  
"Was?", fragte Lalaithwen irritiert und nervös, als sie ihren Blick von der Dunkelheit, in der Filegon verschwunden war, abwandte und zu Legolas hinüberschaute. "Ich sagte, dass es kalt ist...", wiederholte er mit dem Ansatz eines Lächelns auf den Lippen. Sie nickte und starrte in die Flammen, die hoch vor ihr aufloderten. Minuten verstrichen, doch Lalaithwen kamen sie wie Stunden vor, Stunden des Schweigens. "Pernoth bedeutete dir sehr viel, nicht wahr?", fragte er schließlich und nach kurzem Zögern nickte sie wieder. Legolas glaubte schon, wieder keine weitere Antwort zu erhalten und verzweifelte fast an dieser einseitigen Konversation, als sie leise sprach: "Wie Filegon schon sagte...er war wie ein Vater zu uns..."  
  
Der Elb, zunächst noch überrascht von dieser unerwarteten Antwort, schenkte ihr einen mitfühlenden Blick. "Es tut mir leid, was geschehen ist..." Sie schaute ihn an, mit einer Leere in den Augen, die ihm fast das Herz zerriss und murmelte: "Warum tut es Euch leid...Ihr könnt dafür genauso wenig wie Ranwé, Filegon und ich...", ein kurzes, gespieltes Lächeln folgte. Legolas wand den Blick kurz von ihr ab und seufzte kaum hörbar. "Was ist mit eurem richtigen Vater...und eurer Mutter?", fragte er vorsichtig, wollte nicht unbedacht Fragen stellen, die vielleicht die Wunden der Vergangenheit aufreißen konnten, falls es solche gab. Lalaithwen zögerte, war sich nicht sicher, was sie darauf antworten sollte...und überhaupt, warum stellte er ihr solche Fragen? "Als Filegon und ich noch sehr jung waren, hieß es, sie seien ums Leben gekommen..."  
  
"Hieß es das nur oder war es auch so?", fragte er weiter, worauf sie schwer schluckte und ihn hilflos ansah. Noch immer war sie sich unschlüssig darüber, ob sie vom eigentlichen Vorhaben, in Lorien ihre Eltern zu finden, erzählen sollte oder nicht. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie bei ihm den Verdacht erwecken, Mitleid und somit Gnade vor der Strafe erbetteln zu wollen. "Ich weiß es nicht", sagte sie knapp. Darauf folgte wieder ein langes Schweigen, sie fühlte sich unbeschreiblich müde und erschöpft, wünschte sich an einen anderen Ort, ganz weit weg von diesem kalten und trostlosen Platz mitten im Wald. "Lalaithwen...müssen wir uns gegenseitig immer noch, nachdem wir so viel in einer Nacht und an einem Tag erlebt haben, wie Fremde behandeln?"  
  
Sie schaute ihn verwundert an, hätte nie mit solchen Worten gerechnet. "Es tut mir leid, was ich zu dir sagte...nicht immer waren meine Worte überlegt..." Laith schaute ihn noch immer ungläubig an, sie wollte etwas erwidern, aber ihr Mund schien wie zugeklebt zu sein. Ihr war wirklich kalt, doch diese Kälte vergaß sie für einen Moment, als sie seine Stimme hörte. In ihr schwang kein kühler, ironischer Unterton mit, wie sonst, als er mit ihr sprach. Noch immer brachte sie keinen Laut hervor, aber zumindest schaffte es Lalaithwen, mit dem Kopf zu schütteln. Legolas musterte sie schweigend, versuchte, aus ihrer Mimik zu lesen, was gerade in ihr vorging oder was sie nicht sagen konnte oder wollte. "Ihr sagtet die Wahrheit...", begann sie leise, worauf er überrascht die Stirn runzelte, "nun ja...zumindest fast immer...das mit dem Medaillon war schließlich falsch geraten", lachte sie kurz auf und senkte den Blick. Legolas schluckte, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und überlegte, was er erwidern konnte. "Ich...es...", stammelte er, doch sie unterbrach ihn geschwind, wollte nicht schon wieder eine so ziellose Diskussion mit ihm führen: "Was ist eigentlich mit Eurer Verlobten...ich meine, wann werdet Ihr sie heiraten?", fragte sie und hasste ihre Stimme dafür, dass sie so zitterte und vollkommen gespielt interessiert klang. Legolas, der auf solch eine Frage nicht gefasst war, starrte sie einen Augenblick lang an, räusperte sich und seufzte: "Noch in diesem Frühjahr..."  
  
Dieser Moment brachte ihn in eine unglaubliche Verlegenheit, weil er von dem Zeitpunkt an, an dem sie in Richtung Lorien aufgebrochen waren, kein einziges Mal an Celendra gedacht hatte. Erst jetzt, nach Lalaithwens Anspielung gingen ihm alle möglichen Fragen durch den Kopf, wie es ihr wohl gerade erging oder was sie sagen würde, wenn sie ihn wiedersehen würde und er diese Verletzung hatte... . "Schön...", hörte er Laith plötzlich murmeln und nickte sogleich. Er atmete deutlich hörbar aus und Lalaithwen musterte ihn eindringlich. Er schaute zu Boden, das Blau seiner Augen schimmerte dunkel im warmen Licht der Flammen, sein Haar schien aus feinem Gold zu bestehen, das sich geschmeidig über seine Schultern legte. Sein Gesicht war unbeschreiblich schön, noch nie hatte sie einen schöneren Elben als ihn erblickt, noch nie solch anmutige Gesichtszüge gesehen, noch nie eine so nahegehende Stimme gehört. Lalaithwen schüttelte plötzlich den Kopf und wand blinzelnd den Blick von ihm ab. Er war schließlich immer noch einer dieser adligen und reinblütigen Elben und sie konnte ihn gar nicht richtig leiden...zumindest manchmal nicht...nein, überhaupt nicht! Sie räusperte sich ebenso und verwünschte sich selbst zum gleichen Zeitpunkt. Ja, er war eben ein ganz ansehnlicher Kerl, aber das änderte nichts an der Situation, in der sie sich befand. Ihr war kalt, sie hatte Schmerzen, Pernoth war verschwunden, höchstwahrscheinlich sogar tot und sie würde in wenigen Tagen, wenn sie erst einmal in Lothlorien war, eingesperrt werden. Sie seufzte lang und tief, worauf Legolas wiederum sie musterte. Ihr langes, blondes Haar hatte sie in ihrem Nacken zusammengebunden, doch einige Strähnen legten sich wirr auf ihr Gesicht. Legolas lächelte, ohne so recht zu wissen, warum er das tat.  
  
"Legolas...ich...äh...ich meine, Euer Hoheit...", begann sie zaghaft und es gelang ihm einfach nicht, den Blick von ihr abzuwenden, obgleich er wusste, dass sie das verunsicherte...vielleicht wollte er das sogar. "Es tut MIR leid, dass ich Euch so viel Ärger bereitet habe..."  
  
"Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach jetzt tun?", fragte er unerwartet ernst. "Nichts sollt Ihr tun...ich wollte nur, dass Ihr wisst, dass auch die kleine ungehobeltste Diebin Mittelerdes etwas bereut!", sagte sie eingeschüchtert durch den widererwartet strengen Ton seiner Stimme. "Lalaithwen, du...", begann er ruhig, doch wurde urplötzlich von Filegons lautem Schrei unterbrochen: "Vorsicht, Legolas, Laith!"  
  
Noch bevor sie recht wussten, was ihnen geschah, sprangen 2 dunkle Kreaturen aus dem nachtschwarzen Dickicht hervor, Legolas reagierte blitzschnell, umfasste seinen Bogen, legte einen Pfeil auf die Sehne und wollte sie spannen, als seine Brustverwundung protestierte und er sich vor Schmerz krümmte, ihm der Bogen wieder aus der Hand glitt. Laith hatte kaum Zeit, sich überhaupt von der Stelle zu bewegen, als die abscheulichen Kreaturen auf Legolas und sie zustürmten. Bevor eines der beiden Wesen sie jedoch anfallen konnte, durchbohrte ein Messer seinen Kopf und schwarzes Blut sickerte in dicken Rinnsalen sofort aus der Wunde, bevor der Ork tot vornüber kippte und die blutverschmierte Leiche über Lalaithwen zusammensank. Sie schrie erschrocken auf, versuchte, sich fortzubewegen, die Leiche von sich wegzuschieben, während der zweite Ork, unbeeindruckt vom Schicksal seines Artgenossen, Legolas' Benommenheit ausnutze und auf den Elben sprang, der zugleich vor lauter Pein aufschrie und zitternd um sich schlug, bevor dem Ork ein ähnliches Ende zuteil wurde, wie seinem Vorgänger. Lalaithwens Dolch, den Filegon mit sich genommen hatte, steckte in der Kehle des Orks, der rücklings umgekippt war und nun röchelnd und keuchend auf dem trockenen Erdboden lag. Sogleich kam Filegon herbeigelaufen und zerrte die Leiche von seiner Schwester weg. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit euch, seid ihr verletzt?"  
  
"Nicht schlimmer als eh und je", atmete Laith schwer und ihre Arme gaben nach und ließen sie auf ihren Rücken sinken, der Schmerz pochte in ihrem Körper mit der Regelmäßigkeit, mit welcher der Hammer eines Schmiedes auf dessen Amboss schlägt. Legolas hatte die Augen fest verschlossen und unter Schmerzen zusammengekniffen. Nachdem Filegon jedoch sicher gegangen war, dass ihm keine weiteren Verletzungen zugefügt worden waren, trat er zu dem noch immer lebenden Ork, wollte ihm den tödlichen Stoß verpassen als seiner röchelnden, blutüberströmten Kehle immer wieder die gleichen Worte entwichen: "Bhestalor wird Gorthaurs Rache vollenden, Bhestalor wird Gorthaurs Rache vollenden"  
  
Mit einem verachtenden Ausdruck im Gesicht, machte sich Filegon daran, dieses abscheuliche Wesen zu erlegen, als Legolas ihm schwach zurief: "Nicht, Filegon...warte..."  
  
Der junge Elb zögerte und wartete, bis Legolas sich stöhnend aufgerappelt hatte und sich vor dem Ork aufsetzte. Der Ork lachte, als er den Elbenprinzen erblickte und schwarzes Blut sprudelte förmlich aus der klaffenden Wunde an seinem Hals. "Bhestalor wird Gorthaurs Rache vollenden und Licht wird zu Schatten, ja, Licht wird zu Schatten!", krächzte das Ding, bevor die Nerven in seinem Körper im Todeskampf ein letztes Mal zusammenzuckten und Filegon verachtend den Dolch herauszog und die Kreatur einen würgenden Laut von sich gab, bevor sie starb. Legolas war kreidebleich geworden, wie Lalaithwen bemerkte, er zitterte wie Espenlaub, es war, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. Dann wand er den Blick von der Leiche ab und atmete schwer.  
  
Der Krampf in seiner Brust behinderte das Atmen ungemein und Lalaithwen kroch mit schmerverzerrtem Gesicht zu ihm herüber, so schnell sie konnte, und legte ihm ihren Mantel um die Schultern, bevor er kraftlos zurücksank. Frisches Blut troff aus ihrer Verletzung, die plötzliche und ruckartige Bewegung hatte die verheilende Wunde erneut aufgerissen. Doch Legolas ging es um einiges schlechter als ihr, er zitterte noch immer und sein ganzer Körper schien sich zu verkrampfen. "Filegon", wisperte sie leise und ihr Bruder, nachdem er die Leichen fortgezogen hatte, kümmerte sich um Legolas, indem er geschwind einige Kräuter, die er auf Pernoths Karren gefunden hatte, auf die Wunde des Prinzen legte. Lalaithwen hatte mittlerweile ihre Position verändert, saß nun vor Legolas und bettete seinen Kopf, auf einer Decke liegend, auf ihrem Schoß, hielt seine Schultern fest, sodass Filegon ihn besser versorgen konnte.  
  
Legolas wand sich vor Schmerzen und Laith hatte Mühe, ihn festzuhalten und noch dazu selbst nicht aufzuschreien. Nach einigen Momenten hatte er sich beruhigt, Laith strich ihm mit einer zitternden Hand eine Strähne seines feinen Haares aus dem Gesicht und war erleichtert, einen ebenmäßiger werdenden Rhythmus seines Atmens zu vernehmen. Legolas schaute erschöpft zu ihr auf und wollte etwas sagen, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf, tupfte ihm den kalten Schweiß mit einem Tuch von der Stirn. "Was hatte das zu bedeuten, was dieses Ding geröchelt hat?", fragte sie. "Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte ihr Bruder, "Aber ich fürchte, es war kein Scherz, was immer er mit Bhestalor und Gorthaur gemeint hat." Legolas schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch alles, was seiner Kehle entwich, war nur ein Stöhnen vor lauter Schmerz. Er war noch immer sehr blass und seine Lippen bebten. Laith umfasste seine Schultern fester, wollte somit verhindern, dass er sich aufzurichten versuchte. "Er wird bald einschlafen und der Schlaf wird seine Schmerzen lindern", weissagte Filegon, Lalaithwens Augen trennten sich nicht von denen des Prinzen. "Alles wird wieder gut...", murmelte Filegon und hielt Legolas' Hand. Er schaute Filegon dankbar an, dann wanderte sein Blick erneut zu Lalaithwen, bevor sich seine Lider schlossen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben schlief er mit geschlossenen Augen.  
  
"Du hättest Arzt werden sollen...oder Kindergärtnerin", ärgerte sie Filegon nach einiger Zeit, der schon wieder aufgestanden und unruhig auf und ab gegangen war. Lalaithwen hatte eine weitere Decke genommen und behutsam Legolas darauf gebettet, schließlich konnte sie nicht die ganze Nacht über so dasitzen und diesen Elben wie eine Amme bewachen.  
  
"Ich finde das gar nicht lustig", murrte Filegon und schaute sich um, "Geht es dir gut?" Laith nickte, lehnte ihren Kopf zurück, sie war ungeheuer müde und fühlte sich elend. Die Blutung hatte nachgelassen, doch das Gefühl der Leere ließ sie nicht mehr los. Alles was sie fühlte und wahrnahm, war das Pochen ihres Herzens, ruhig und gleichmäßig und einschläfernd zugleich. "Sind da draußen noch mehr Orks?", fragte sie und klang eher gelangweilt. Filegon trat kurz zu ihr herüber und schaute ihre Verletzung besorgt an. "Nein, ich kann zumindest nichts hören oder sehen...ich glaube, das waren nur Kundschafter...trotzdem sollten wir uns nicht in Sicherheit wiegen...verdammt, wo ist Ranwé, wenn man ihn schon mal braucht?" Sie seufzte leise und hielt ihre Wunde mit der Hand verdeckt. "Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?", fragte er erneut, als er sie so sah. "Ich habe mich zwar zu Tode erschrocken, aber das ist auf dieser Reise langsam nichts Neues mehr", murmelte sie immer leiser und schaute zu Legolas hinüber, "Wird es ihm morgen wirklich besser gehen?"  
  
Filegon wandte den Blick zu dem Elben und dann zu seiner Schwester, bevor er erwiderte: "Zumindest werden die Kräuter die Wundheilung beschleunigen...dieses Mistvieh ist genau auf seine Brust gesprungen, wir können von Glück reden, dass es ihn nicht noch schwerer verwunden konnte." Lalaithwen schaute nachdenklich auf den Elben, der friedlich schlief, und seufzte: "Ich wünschte das alles wäre nie passiert...ich wünschte, ich hätte ihn nie kennen gelernt...dann wäre das alles nicht passiert...ihm ginge es gut und er wäre bei seiner Verlobten, anstatt eine unvorsichtige Diebin nach Lorien zu überführen." Filegon schwieg und schaute sie interessiert an. "Ich glaube dir nicht, dass du dir das wirklich wünscht, Schwesterherz", grinste er sanft. Sie schaute ihn finster an und murmelte verschlafen: "Glaub doch, was du willst", bevor sie erschöpft zurücksank und ihr Atem ruhiger wurde.  
  
Filegon schaute sich indes nervös um, er fühlte keine Anwesenheit dunkler Kreaturen in seinem Herzen, aber das machte ihm insgeheim noch mehr Angst. "Ranwé, dieser Trottel hätte da sein müssen, wo bei Iluvatar ist dieser Kerl?", fragte er sich selbst.  
  
"Hier ist er, Meister, wie er leibt und lebt und schau dir mal an, was ich mitgebr...ach du meine Güte, was ist denn hier passiert?"  
  
Filegon wand sich schnell um und sah Ranwé vor sich stehen und in der Hand hielt er Zügel fest umklammert. Sein schwarzer Hengst stand direkt hinter dem Elben und machte auf Filegon einen verängstigten Eindruck. "Wärst du da gewesen, hättest du es verhindern können...ich sagte dir doch noch, dass du nicht zu weit fortgehen sollst und wo warst du? Irgendwo im Busch..."  
  
"Ganz ruhig", unterbrach ihn Ranwé, der vor Legolas niederkniete und seine Wunde betrachtete. "Ist er soweit in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt und schuldbewusst, lehnte sich über seinen Freund. "Ja, aber nur durch großes Glück ist er so ungeschoren davongekommen...wo warst du, verdammt?", knurrte Filegon und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, musste sich stark zwingen, den Elben nicht anzubrüllen. "Ich war auf meinem Posten, bis ich diese Geräusche gehört habe...", erwiderte Ranwé, doch schenkte Filegon wenig Beachtung, fühlte Legolas' Stirn und zog ihm die Decke bis zu den Schultern hoch. "Welche Geräusche?"  
  
"Die meines Pferdes. Ich habe es keine halbe Meile von hier entfernt gefunden, sein Zaumzeug hatte sich im Gestrüpp verfangen und es wimmerte vor lauter Angst!"  
  
"Es war unversehrt?", fragte Filegon, als er den Hengst begutachtete. Ranwé nickte und schaute ihn an. "Merkwürdig, oder? Wer weiß, wie lang es schon dort gefangen war und diese Orks haben es nicht angerührt...ich verstehe langsam gar nichts mehr..." "Ich auch nicht...ich fürchte, das alles entpuppt sich als riesengroße Falle...wir müssen auf der Hut sein und unsere Waffen stets bei uns tragen", Filegon seufzte: "Ein Gutes hat die Rettung deines Pferdes ja wenigstens...wir können morgen alle reiten, so könnten wir viel Zeit gutmachen." Ranwé stand auf und gesellte sich zu Filegon. "Ja, das können wir...ist alles mit Lalaithwen in Ordnung?", fragte er und schaute zu der Elbe hinüber, die, an die Überreste von Pernoths Karren lehnend, eingeschlafen war. "Ja, wie es aussieht ist ihr nichts weiter geschehen", murmelte Filegon und musterte Ranwé von der Seite, der immer noch zu seiner Schwester schielte. "Sie sieht so friedlich und bezaubernd aus, wenn sie schläft, nicht wahr?", sagte er verträumt und seufzte. Filegon presste die Lippen zusammen und musste gegen sich selbst kämpfen, um nicht die Geduld zu verlieren und Ranwé im den schmalen Hintern zu treten.  
  
"Ranwé...mal ganz im Ernst, machst du dir wirklich Hoffnungen, bei Lalaithwen zu landen? Ich meine, sie ist ein ganz anderer Typ als du, sehr aufmüpfig und manchmal richtig zickig...du könntest es doch nie länger als 5 Minuten mit ihr zusammen aushalten, weil sie dir Gemeinheiten an den Kopf wirft", wollte er ihm seine Schwester ausreden.  
  
"Gegensätze ziehen sich an, sagt man so schön", säuselte er leise und Filegon schlug sich nur noch die Hand vor die Stirn. "Na gut, meine Frage mit der Wacheverteilung hat sich somit erledigt", seufzte er dann, als sich Ranwé am Feuer niederließ, welches langsam niedergebrannt war. Dann nahm er seinen eigenen Mantel und wollte ihn gerade wärmend über der schlafenden Lalaithwen ausbreiten, als ihr Bruder dazwischenfunkte. "Nein, nein, lass mich das mal machen...", sagte er hastig, zog ihm den Mantel aus den Händen und deckte sie damit zu. "Darf ich ihr dann wenigstens einen Gutenachtkuss geben?", nervte Ranwé weiter. `Was ist dann daran noch eine "Gute Nacht" ´, dachte Filegon für sich, beugte sich kurz über Laith und hauchte ihr einen geschwisterlichen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
"Tut mir leid, da hat sie schon ihren Gutenachtkuss, sie schläft schlecht, wenn sie zwei bekommt", sagte Filegon schnell und stand wieder auf. "Woher willst du das wissen?", bohrte Ranwé weiter. "Ich bin ihr Bruder...wir sind Seelenverwandte...also komm mir nicht mit deinen Milchbubenfragen!"  
  
"Ist ja gut, immer mit der Ruhe"  
  
"Immer mit der Ruhe? Du warst nicht da, als Laith und Legolas deine Hilfe dringend gebraucht hätten und ich habe nur durch Zufall das Schlimmste verhindern können. Und jetzt blödelst du schon wieder herum! Wann lernst du endlich mal, Verantwortung für andere zu übernehmen? Kann man sich überhaupt auf dich verlassen?"  
  
Ranwé schaute ihn grimmig an, bevor er knurrte: "Natürlich...es tut mir leid, was geschehen ist und das weißt du...leider kann ich es nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Musst du das Thema schon wieder breittreten?" Filegon war nahe daran, Ranwé zu Brei zu schlagen, doch besann sich doch noch rechtzeitig zur Ruhe. "Tu mir den Gefallen und mach dich einmal nützlich...bleib hier und sei WACHSAM...", flüsterte er und ließ Ranwé am Lagerfeuer zurück, um sicherzugehen, dass in der Nähe wirklich keine Orks mehr lauerten, "und Ranwé...?"  
  
Ranwé drehte sich zu ihm um. "Wenn du Lalaithwen anfasst, wirst du dir wünschen, ich wäre nicht ihr Bruder..."  
  
Als Filegon erneut im Dunkeln verschwunden war, murmelte Ranwé nur vor sich hin: "Immer diese Aufpasser...er kann es nicht verhindern, dass sie sich in MICH verliebt...spätestens in Lorien werde ich ihr Herz gewonnen haben...!"  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Na denn...hoffe, ihr seid neugierig auf mehr. Wie fandet ihr das Chap? Sinnlos, langweilig oder ok? Bitte, lasst es mich wissen, eure Reviews motivieren mich immer wieder von Neuem! Dankääää an dieser Stelle...Kapitel 14 wird folgen... 


	14. Der Zauber Lothloriens

A/N: Yes, endlich ist dieser Sch*** von einem Kunstbeleg fort *lang genug dran ackern musste*...zur Feier des Tages gleich n neues Kapitel...mmh...an dieser Stelle noch einmal ein ganz dickes Dankeschön an alle Reviewer, ihr glaubt nicht, wie sehr ihr mich anspornt *Knuddler verteil*...hach, wäre aber schön, wenn n bissl mehr rausspringen würde, weil...na ja...ihr wisst, ich sitz in diesem Kühlschrank von einem Arbeitszimmer und häng oftmals meine ganze Freizeit hier rein *auch wenn man's nicht merken sollte...lol* Also: Wäre lieb, wenn "stille Leser" *falls ich so was überhaupt habe *löl* auch mal eine klitzekleine Review daließen *seufz*  
  
Naja, lest mal schön...euer kleines, trauriges Stoffpferdl :(  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 14: Der Zauber Lothloriens  
  
Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, doch die Nacht ging langsam über zur Morgendämmerung, dünne Nebelschwaden legten sich über den Erdboden, der feucht war vom seichten Nieseln des Regens. Als Laith aufwachte und verschlafen gegen das graue Licht des Morgens blinzelte, spürte sie gelegentlich die feinen und kühlen Tropfen auf ihrer Haut und seufzte. Langsam setzte sie sich auf und schaute um sich. Irgendwie schien die Erinnerung an den vergangenen Abend verschwommen, wie der Blick durch den dichten Nebel, der sich vor ihr ausbreitete. Das einzige, das sie noch an den erneuten Überfall erinnerte, war der pochende Schmerz in ihrem Bauch. "Du lässt mich wohl nie in Ruhe...", murmelte sie und strich über den Verband, "Naja, so habe ich wenigstens noch ein Anzeichen, dass ich am Leben bin..."  
  
"Laith, na endlich, ich dachte schon, du wachst nie auf...immer noch das gleiche Murmeltier wie früher", hörte sie Filegon lachend aus der nicht all zu weiter Entfernung sagen. Sogleich wand sie sich um und schenkte ihm ein freches Grinsen. "Nur weil ich nicht vor dem Lauf der Sonne herumspringe wie du, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich ein Langschläfer bin.", konterte sie und streckte gähnend ihre müden Glieder. Filegon lächelte warm und schaute dann zum Himmel herauf. "Der Regen scheint nicht enden zu wollen...wenigstens tröpfelt es nur hin und wieder...einen Wolkenbruch könnten wir heute nicht gebrauchen, wenn wir nach Lorien aufbrechen."  
  
Lalaithwens Blick folgte dem ihres Bruders, ihre leicht geteilten Lippen fingen das milde Nass auf, Regentropfen wanderten wie Tränen des Himmels an ihren Wangen hinab. Ihr Haar war feucht, doch noch nicht einmal durchnässt, so leicht regnete es nur, ihre Augen hielt sie wieder verschlossen, lauschte dem sanften Plätschern des Wassers auf dem jungen Grün der Bäume. Dieser Moment erschien ihr so friedlich und ruhig, dass sie sämtliche Angst und Sorge der letzten Stunden vergaß. "Träumst du oder wachest du", säuselte eine altbekannte Stimme plötzlich in ihr Ohr und sie fühlte den warmen Atem an ihrem Hals. "Beides und keines von beidem zugleich", sagte sie kühl, senkte den Kopf und zog die Schultern unter der Berührung von Ranwés Händen weg, ohne sich jedoch zu ihm umzudrehen. "So kaltschnäuzig am frühen Morgen, Mylady?", fragte er provozierend. "Ja...ist das etwas Neues für dich? Du musst dir schon etwas anderes überlegen, als mir deine triebgesteuerten Gedichte vorzutragen, damit ich mir nicht wünschte, dich nie getroffen zu haben", murrte sie und schaute ihn direkt an. Ranwé schaute sie verdutzt und auch ein wenig verletzt an, sodass sie sofort das bereute, was sie von sich gegeben hatte. "Ranwé...so hab ich das nicht gemeint", murmelte sie, als der erwartete hirnlose Kommentar seinerseits ausblieb und er stattdessen den Kopf betrübt senkte. "Nein, ist schon gut...", seufzte er und erhob sich geschwind, "Wir sollten die Pferde satteln und bald aufbrechen, es liegt ein langer Weg vor uns", sagte er dann zu Filegon, bevor er sich daran machte, das Nötigste zusammenzupacken.  
  
"Oh, Schwesterchen, jetzt hast du ihm das Herz gebrochen...falls er überhaupt so einen Klumpen Fleisch in der Brust trägt...", ärgerte Filegon seine Schwester, die ihm einen strafenden Blick zuwarf. "Lass dich jetzt nur nicht durch Mitleid von ihm erweichen...ich kenne diese Tricks...", fügte er hinzu. Laith schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und sah sich ein wenig um. "Alles ist ruhig...", wisperte sie.  
  
"Zu ruhig, wenn du mich fragst...ich fürchte, wir werden beobachtet. Ich verstehe nicht, auf was diese Biester warten, Laith...sie hätten uns mit einer weiteren Überzahl leicht wie Beutetier erlegen können...ich verstehe das Ganze nicht mehr. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht, warum haben sie nicht die Gelegenheit genutzt und uns getötet? Warum hatten sie die Truppen zurückgezogen, als du, Legolas und Ranwé ihnen hilflos ausgeliefert wart, anstatt gierig ihren Beutezug zu vollenden?"  
  
"Hättest du das besser gefunden?", knurrte Laith.  
  
"Laith, natürlich nicht...aber ihr Handeln erscheint mir nicht erklärbar, nicht logisch..."  
  
"Hast du schon einmal einen logisch denkenden Ork gesehen?", witzelte Laith vergnügt, sie wusste nicht warum, aber im Gegensatz zu Filegon war sie an diesem Morgen unbeschwerter denn je. "Vielleicht nicht logisch denkend...aber blutdurstig sind sie allemal...sie führen etwas im Schilde...wir müssen vorsichtig sein!", flüsterte er, als ob er ängstlich wäre, jemand könnte sein Gespräch mit ihr belauschen. "Sei doch froh, dass sie uns in Ruhe lassen, mögen sie was weiß ich wie viele Intrigen planen, wir sollten uns nicht einschüchtern lassen!", sagte Laith gut gelaunt, und ehrlich: Filegon verwirrte die gute Laune seiner kleinen Schwester ungemein. "Hast du irgendetwas getrunken oder warum bist du heute nicht der übliche Morgenmuffel?", beschwerte sich Filegon, sich immer noch unruhig umschauend. Laith seufzte und gab ihrem Bruder einen kräftigen Knuff in die Seite, sodass dieser beinahe zur Seite umkippte, worauf Lalaithwen wiederum in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.  
  
Filegon sagte nichts, starrte sie nur an, als wäre sie verrückt geworden. Vielleicht war sie das auch, aber es kümmerte sie kein Bisschen. "Deine Schwester ist mir manchmal ein großes Rätsel...", hörte sie unerwartet Legolas' Stimme hinter sich. Abrupt verstummte sie und wand sich zu ihm um. Grinsend und kopfschüttelnd stand er vor ihr, sein Gewand war nur zur Hälfte zugeknöpft, sodass sein Brustverband teilweise zum Vorschein kam. Sein feines Haar war wie immer zu ordentlichen Zöpfen zusammengebunden (wieder eine Tatsache aus dem wirklichen Leben: diese reinblütigen Kerle hatten alles, sogar ihre Haare unter absoluter Kontrolle...), vereinzelt suchten Regentropfen ihren Weg an einer goldenen Strähne herab. Lalaithwen bemerkte, dass sie ihn noch immer anstarrte und nichts gesagt hatte und senkte verlegen den Kopf. "Gibt es etwas Neues, Filegon?", wand er sich dann an den anderen Elben. "Nein, noch immer nichts Ungewöhnliches...wir sollten aufbrechen, sobald sich der Nebel ein wenig lichtet!" "Ja, du hast recht..."  
  
"Euer Hoheit?", fragte Filegon vorsichtig. "Ja?" Filegon räusperte sich und fragte: "Wisst Ihr, was die Worte des Orks zu bedeuten hatten?" Legolas schwieg einen Moment, Angst schien sich in seine Gesichtszüge und Augen zu schleichen, er schluckte und schüttelte dann entschieden den Kopf. Filegon war sich sicher, dass er log.  
  
Legolas trat schweigend zu seinem Pferd, strich sanft über dessen Stirn und flüsterte beruhigende elbische Worte in sein Ohr. `Wenn er schon bei seinem Pferd so eine liebevolle Umgangsform aufzeigt, was macht er dann bitteschön mit seiner Verlobten? Klebt er ihr die ganze Zeit über am Ohr?´, dachte Lalaithwen bei sich, als sie den anmutigen Elben beobachtete und musste sich ein erneutes Auflachen verkneifen. Filegon runzelte die Stirn, verpasste ihr einen leichten Stoß auf den Hinterkopf und murmelte: "Aufwachen, du Schlafmütze..."  
  
Zugegeben, er war schon einiges von seiner Schwester gewohnt, doch am wenigsten hatte er an diesem Morgen erwartet, dass ausgerechnet Ranwé und er die einzigen waren, die der Hinterhalt der Orks verunsicherte. Legolas schien auch viel entspannter zu sein, die Kräuter hatten auf jeden Fall zu seiner raschen Genesung beigetragen, auch wenn er noch nicht hundertprozentig auf dem Posten war. Besser fühlte er sich allemal. Filegon schüttelte verwundert den Kopf, als Laith ihm frech die Zunge entgegenstreckte und Ranwé, der damit beschäftigt war, eine Art Rucksack mit Lebensmitteln vollzupacken, etwas zur Hand ging. Es schien so, als hätte nie ein Angriff stattgefunden, als hätte sie nie solche schrecklichen Stunden der Angst und Verzweiflung durchmachen müssen. Aber Filegon sollte das nur recht sein, immerhin war ein bisschen Überdrehtheit besser als ihr nervender Starrsinn.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Die Sonne war schon fast aufgegangen, ihre hellen, gelben Strahlen drangen nur vereinzelt durch das dunkle Gestrüpp des Waldes, doch dort, wo sie ihren Weg durch das dunkle Gehölz fanden, konnte man Regentropfen im blassen Licht tanzen sehen. Nur vereinzelt zierten dickere Nebelschwaden den feuchten Boden, ließen nur erahnen, was sich unter ihrer undurchsichtigen Umarmung befand. Lalaithwen fütterte gerade Ranwés Pferd mit einem Apfel, als Filegon ihr überraschend eine Strähne hinter das Ohr strich und sie leicht erschrocken zusammenfuhr. "Mit deinen Gedanken scheinst du heute gar nicht bei der Sache zu sein, Kleines", flüsterte er ihr lächelnd zu. "Warum sollte ich mir auch ständig Sorgen machen, allen geht es gut, heute ist ein wunderschöner Tag..."  
  
"Pernoth ist wahrscheinlich tot und du wirst in spätestens 2 Tagen in Lothlorien den Wachen übergeben, denn zu Pferde werden wir schneller an unserem Ziel ankommen...kannst du mir verraten, was dich in unserer Situation so unbeschwert sein lässt?", sagte er ernst, doch nicht wütend. Laith schaute ihn nachdenklich an, doch es dauerte nicht lang, bis ihre Lippen erneut ein Lächeln formten. "Ach, Filegon, Pernoths Verschwinden tut mir genauso weh, wie dir, das musst du mir glauben. Aber gerade weil ich weiß, dass ich in wenigen Tagen nicht mehr frei sein werde, oder zumindest nicht mehr die Möglichkeit haben werde, unsere Eltern wiederzusehen, will ich diese Freiheit genießen."  
  
"Aber Laith, wenn Pernoth tot ist, werde auch ich unsere Eltern nicht finden können...was hat das alles noch für einen Sinn, wenn du, die einzige Familie, die ich dann noch habe, auch noch von mir genommen wirst?"  
  
"Nun werde mal nicht sentimental, liebes Brüderchen", wisperte sie lächelnd und strich ihm durch das lange Haar, "Sei bloß nicht ZU optimistisch, was die Zukunft angeht", lachte sie dann leise, "Wir werden das schon irgendwie überstehen..." Dann wand sie sich von ihm ab, strich vorsichtig über den Kopf des Pferdes und rief Ranwé herbei: "Ranwé, dein Pferd ist startklar, wenn ich mich nicht irre..." Ranwé trat zu ihr und nahm ihr die Zügel aus der Hand. "Danke...es wird Zeit, die Sonne wandert schon über den Horizont, wir sollten keine Zeit verschwenden." Lalaithwen nickte und suchte ihre letzten Sachen zusammen. Filegon schaute ihr nur noch verwirrter hinterher. "Hast du sie verhext oder warum redet sie ganz normal mit dir?", fragte er dann. Ranwé erwiderte achselzuckend: "Nein, ich weiß nicht, was plötzlich mit ihr los ist...vielleicht erkennt sie doch endlich, was für ein guter Kerl ich bin"  
  
Filegon verdrehte auf diese Antwort hin die Augen und folgte Ranwé zu den anderen. Legolas' Pferd war schon unlängst gesattelt, die Reisenden waren wieder bereit aufzubrechen. "Nun stellt sich nur noch die Frage, wer mit wem reitet", stellte Filegon fest. Bevor Legolas sich zu diesem Thema äußern konnte, sprach Ranwé: "Ich bin der Meinung, dass ihr beiden, die verwundet seid, mit Filegon, beziehungsweise meiner Wenigkeit reiten solltet" Dabei deutete er auf Legolas und Lalaithwen. Filegon, der erkannte, worauf dieser durchtriebene Kerl mal wieder hinauswollte, zog die Brauen hoch, fasste Laith an der linken Hand und sagte: "Fein, dann wirst du ja nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich mir mit meiner Schwester einen Pferderücken teile."  
  
Filegon wartete keine Antwort ab und machte sich schon daran, auf Ranwés Pferd aufzusitzen, als dieser sein Pferd zurückführte und Einwand erhob: "Das halte ich für keine gute Idee...schließlich...kann ich mit meinem Hengst am besten umgehen, du musst wissen, er vertraut Leuten nicht, die ihm fremd sind..."  
  
Legolas seufzte und schaute sich desinteressiert in der Gegend um. Filegon presste die Lippen zusammen, allein der Gedanke, dass seine Schwester mit bei diesem schmierigen Zeitgenossen nach Lorien reiten würde, ließ ihm die Zornesröte ins Gesicht steigen. Lalaithwen bemerkte dies und bevor Filegon Ranwé bitterböse anfauchen konnte, ließ sie seine Hand los und schwang sich geschickt auf den Rücken des schwarzen Pferdes. Ranwé grinste zufrieden und saß hinter ihr auf, nahm die Zügel in die Hände und umfasste so Lalaithwen. Filegon knurrte und hätten Blicke töten können, wäre Ranwé auf der Stelle tot vom Pferd gefallen... .  
  
Legolas lächelte und hatte schon aufgesessen, als er Filegon zurief: "Ich hoffe, meine Wenigkeit stört dich nicht als Reisebegleitung?" Der junge Elb schaute zu ihm auf und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Natürlich nicht, Euer Hoheit...", erwiderte er und saß hinter Legolas auf dem weißen Hengst auf. Ranwé ritt mit Lalaithwen im Arm voraus und nach kurzem Zögern folgte ihm Legolas. "Ach, und übrigens...nenn mich Legolas, Filegon...es ist nicht notwendig, dass du mich ständig an meinen Adelstitel erinnerst", lächelte er und Filegon schaute überrascht zu dem Elben vor ihm. "Oh...vielen Dank...das ist eine große Ehre für mich..."  
  
Legolas lachte leise: "Das muss es aber nicht sein..." Filegon lächelte ebenso und sein Blick wanderte nach vorn zu Ranwé. "Wenn er sie auch nur ein klitzekleinwenig anfasst, reiße ich ihm den Kopf ab...", murmelte er wütend, als er sah, wie Ranwé bewusst die Zügel kürzer fasste. Legolas folgte Filegons Blick und schwieg einen Moment lang. Filegon konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber er war sich sicher, dass er einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck darauf wiederfinden würde. "Ranwé ist kein so schlechter Kerl...", sagte er dann leise, sodass Filegon Mühe hatte, den Prinzen zu verstehen. "Aber...er scheint mir ein so durchtriebener Kerl zu sein...nun...macht nun auch nichts mehr...wenn Laith erst einmal in Lorien ist, wird Ranwé ihr geringstes Problem sein...", murmelte Filegon. Legolas schwieg daraufhin erneut und schien den Blick leicht zu senken, bevor er antwortete: "Wir sollten mit den anderen Schritt halten..." und er schloss zu Ranwés Pferd auf ohne auch nur ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Der Tag ging erstaunlich schnell vorüber. Der leichte Nieselregen hatte sie zwar die ganze Zeit über begleitet, doch zusammen hatten sie einen weiten Weg zurückgelegt. Sie erreichten wieder den alten Reiseweg durch den Düsterwald, der breit und hell genug war, dass Händler furchtlos den nächtlichen Gefahren des Waldes trotzen und mit ihren Wagen ungestört ihren Weg auch in der Nacht fortsetzen konnten. Nur einmal hatten sie kurz eine Pause eingelegt, weil Legolas starke Schmerzen gehabt hatte.  
  
Filegon hatte seinen Verband noch einmal gewechselt und ihn etwas lockerer gebunden, um seine Brust nicht einzuengen und ihm das Atmen dadurch zu erleichtern. Die Pferde waren ausdauernd und hielten ohne Probleme die lange und unebene Strecke durch.  
  
Trotzdem machten sie aus reiner Vorsichtsmaßnahme Halt, als die Nacht hereingebrochen war. Nicht aus Müdigkeit oder Hunger, nur um sich in der Gegend umzuschauen. Wieder war alles ruhig, nicht das leiseste Anzeichen einer Bedrohung bemerkten sie. "Morgen Abend könnten wir, wenn uns das Glück hold ist, schon in Lorien sein...nie hätte ich das noch für möglich gehalten!", lächelte Ranwé, als er mit Lalaithwen zusammensaß und die Sterne beobachtete. Der Himmel hatte damit aufgehört, zu weinen, nur vereinzelt wanderten Wolkenfetzen am Firmament entlang und verdeckten den silbernen Mond. Lalaithwen sagte nichts, starrte in hinauf, sodass sich das kühle Licht des Mondes in ihren Augen wiederspiegelte. Der Gedanke, bald in Lorien gefangen zu sein stimmte sie traurig, doch es führte kein Weg daran vorbei. Wie Legolas einmal zu ihr gesagt hatte, sollte sie nicht ständig vor Problemen davonlaufen, sich Schwierigkeiten stellen. Er hatte damit recht, das wusste sie, aber fortlaufen war um einiges einfacher. Ranwé schaute sie eindringlich an. Noch immer war er verblüfft, dass sie an diesem Tag so freundlich ihm gegenüber gewesen war. "Das Schönste, was ich bisher in meinem Leben erblickt habe, war eine Mallornblüte aus Lorien", begann er dann zaghaft und Filegon, der nahe bei der Gruppe stand und mit seinen scharfen Augen in der Dunkelheit Gefahren auszumachen versuchte, legte die Ohren an. Legolas saß etwas weiter von Ranwé und der kleinen Elbe entfernt und kontrollierte seinen Köcher samt Inhalt. Er täuschte vor, ganz in seine Arbeit vertieft zu sein, doch er lauschte genau Ranwés Worten.  
  
"Doch dann...erblickte ich dich", fuhr er leise und schüchtern fort, ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Lalaithwen schaute ihn etwas erstaunt an, doch erwiderte zunächst nichts. Legolas biss unwillkürlich die Zähne zusammen und schluckte. Ranwé konnte überzeugend schmeichelhaft sein und gewann so viele Frauenherzen. Lalaithwen hatte er auch schon ziemlich weichgekocht, da war sich Legolas sicher. Aber das konnte ihm doch egal sein. Sollte sie doch die letzten Stunden, die sie noch frei sein würde, damit verbringen, mit ihm herumzutollen... . Er wollte diesen Gedanken verdrängen, schließlich gab es wichtigere Dinge, an die er jetzt hätte denken sollen...an seine Freunde in Lorien, an die Gefahr, die irgendwo in den Wäldern lauerte, an seine Verlobte, die er zweifellos liebte...und an die Hochzeit, die er feiern würde bei seiner Rückkehr.  
  
Legolas zwang sich dazu, sich nicht umzudrehen, doch aus dem Augenwinkel heraus beobachtete er Ranwé und sie. Filegon hatte wachsam den Kopf zu ihnen gedreht und warf Ranwé warnende Blicke zu. Lalaithwen sagte immer noch nichts und eine ungewohnte Spannung lag in der frischen Abendluft.  
  
Ranwé sah dies als Chance an und lächelte nicht wie immer anzüglich, denn damit hatte er bei ihr immer auf Granit beißen müssen. Diesmal lächelte er nicht, sondern strich mit seiner rechten Hand über ihre Wange. Sie ließ es zu. Und Filegon hätte aufschreien und Ranwé zerhacken können, wäre nicht Legolas in der Nähe gewesen. Lalaithwen zögerte. Sie wusste, dass Ranwé nur ein windiger Elb und scharf darauf war, noch eine Trophäe in seiner Jungfrauensammlung ergattern zu können. Und sie wusste, dass sie ihn im Herzensgrunde nicht mochte, doch trotzdem wand sie sich nicht von ihm ab, als sein Daumen zärtlich über ihre Wange strich und er sich langsam zu ihr beugte. Seine grauen Augen glitzerten leicht im Mondlicht und suchten die ihren. Laith hob leicht die Brauen an, doch erwiderte seinen Blick. Legolas beäugte seinen Freund von seinem Platz aus, doch wand den Blick ab, als sich seine Lippen den ihren gefährlich näherten. Er schnürte den Beutel mit seinen Pfeilen darin ungewollt fester und verknotete das Band doppelt und dreifach.  
  
"Le aniron", hauchte Ranwé ihr zu, bevor er mit einer Hand sanft ihr Kinn fasste und seine Augen schloss, während er ihren Mund zu dem seinen führte. Überrascht kniff Laith ihre Augen zusammen, als sich ihre Lippen zu einem scheuen, doch recht langen Kuss trafen. Filegon war zumute, als würde er in jedem Augenblick Ranwé in Stücke reißen. Seine Finger zitterten und schlossen sich zu Fäusten zusammen. Legolas hielt kurz inne, doch schenkte den beiden keinerlei Beachtung mehr, warum sollte er Ranwé sein Glück nicht gönnen?  
  
Langsam, nur sehr langsam, trennten sich ihre Münder wieder voneinander und Ranwé lächelte zufrieden zu ihr herab, noch immer ihr Kinn umfassend. Lalaithwen starrte ihn an, wie hatte sie sich nur von ihm küssen lassen können? Verwirrt schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf, worauf Ranwé fragend zu ihr blickte. Laith räusperte sich und schaute ihn reuevoll an, bevor sie langsam nach Worten suchte: "Nein, Ranwé, das ist nicht richtig...", stammelte sie, als er sich zu einem erneuten Kuss zu ihr herabbeugte. Er hielt überrascht inne und musterte sie: "Was soll daran falsch sein...ich liebe dich..."  
  
Lalaithwen stand geschwind auf und murmelte: "Nein, das tust du nicht, und ich tue das auch nicht...vielleicht solltest du einmal darüber nachdenken, was du von dir gibst" Ranwé sprang entgeistert auf und hielt sie am Arm fest, bevor sie weggehen konnte. "Aber du hast mich geküsst.warum küsst du mich, wenn du nichts für mich empfindest?" Das war eine gute Frage. Da musste Laith richtig nachdenken, was sie ihm darauf erwidern sollte.  
  
Legolas saß noch immer auf dem Waldboden und unbewusst legte sich ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen auf seine Lippen. Filegon hatte den Blick wieder abgewandt und schaute in die Dunkelheit, doch er musste dagegen ankämpfen, nicht laut loszulachen. Er hatte schon befürchtet, seine Schwester würde sich vom Charme dieses Casanovas tatsächlich einwickeln lassen. "DU hast mich geküsst...verdreh' hier mal keine Wahrheiten", wehrte sich Laith und versuchte vergebens, sich aus seinem festen Griff zu entziehen. "Warum tust du das? Du spielst doch nur mit mir...erst beachtest du mich nicht und plötzlich behandelst du mich freundlicher denn je, lässt sogar zu, dass ich dich küsse...und jetzt wiederum..." Laith senkte den Blick und seufzte. "Tut mir leid, Ranwé, ehrlich, ich wollte dir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen...aber...ich weiß nicht...ich bin so durcheinander...lass mich einfach los..." "Nein", Ranwé schrie fast und Laith schaute ihn erschrocken an. Filegon umfasste den Griff seines Dolches, als er die Härte in Ranwés Griff bemerkte. "Lass sie los, Ranwé oder du wirst dir wünschen, sie nie geküsst zu haben...", knurrte Filegon bedrohlich und augenblicklich ließ Ranwé von ihr ab. "Das könnte ich mir nie wünschen wollen, nicht einmal, wenn ich Qualen und Foltern erleiden müsste."  
  
Lalaithwen schwieg zunächst, fühlte sich schlecht. Sie kam recht gut mit Ranwé klar, aber sie liebte ihn nicht...der Kuss war nur...aus reiner...Verzweiflung? Ja, er war aus ihrer Verzweiflung entstanden. Und aus der Sehnsucht nach Trost. "Ranwé, bitte vergiss das eben Geschehene...ich habe mich da verrannt..." "Laith...", Ranwé schaute sie mit diesem verletzten Ausdruck in den Augen an, nickte dann aber nach einem unendlich lang erscheinenden Moment. "Ich hoffe trotz allem reitest du mit mir nach Lorien...?" Er mimte den traurigen, aber verständnisvollen Elben, aber innerlich hatte er den Kampf um sie nicht aufgegeben, ihre Nervosität stärkte nur sein Selbstvertrauen, sie hatte ihn geküsst, oder nicht? Er würde sie für sich gewinnen, eines stand für ihn fest: Lange konnte sie sich ihm nicht mehr entziehen. Sie nickte vorsichtig und wand sich dann an ihren Bruder: "Brechen wir auf?"  
  
Filegon bejahte dies und warf Ranwé einen scharfen Blick zu. Durchtriebene Kerle wie er gaben sich nie so schnell geschlagen, Filegon würde ein Auge auf ihn werfen und ihn zurechtweisen, wenn er Lalaithwens Situation noch einmal so schamlos ausnutzte. Nach langem Schweigen meldete sich Legolas wieder zu Wort: "Die Sterne leuchten hell heut Nacht, sie werden uns den Weg in den Goldenen Wald weisen..." Laith hob nicht ihren Blick, starrte nur verschämt auf den Boden. Warum hatte sie sich so von ihm verleiten lassen und ihm in ihrer Niedergeschlagenheit falsche Hoffnungen gemacht? Sie gestand sich ein, dass sie nicht an Ranwé dachte, als er sie geküsst hatte, sondern an... "Laith, komm schon, oder willst du hier versauern?", rief Filegon, der schon wieder auf Legolas' Pferd saß. Ihr war, als würde sie aus einem Tagtraum aufwachen und ohne etwas zu erwidern, blickte sie zu Ranwé, der sie fragend anschaute. Sie ritten die gesamte Nacht durch, bis das Tageslicht den sanften Schein der Sterne ablöste. Ranwé hatte kaum etwas gesagt und Lalaithwen bereute es immer mehr, ihn vor falsche Tatsachen gestellt zu haben.  
  
"Ranwé...?", murmelte sie in einem ruhigen Moment, als Legolas' Pferd ihnen ein großes Stückchen voraus war. "Mmh?", machte er leise, wand den Blick gespielt ruhig nicht vom Weg ab. "Es tut mir wirklich leid..." Ranwé nickte, sagte aber nichts. "Ich war so verunsichert und hatte Angst...ich weiß, das ist keine Entschuldigung...", fuhr sie fort.  
  
Ranwé grinste innerlich selbstzufrieden, immerhin hatte sie wegen ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen, ganz so egal war sie ihm also doch nicht. "Ist schon gut, Lalaithwen, du musst dich nicht dafür rechtfertigen, dass du nicht so fühlst wie ich, verletzt mich sehr, doch kann ich dich nicht dazu zwingen, mich zu lieben...", säuselte er gefühlvoll, sodass Laith automatisch die Augen verdrehte. Er laberte immer noch in diesem "Ich-bin-das-arme-Wesen- das-niemand-liebt" - Ton mit ihr, der sie fast in den Wahnsinn trieb. Noch immer zweifelte sie am Wahrheitsgehalt seiner Worte, aber wenigstens hatte sie die Entschuldigung hinter sich gebracht.  
  
Die Mittagssonne stand schon hoch am Himmel, als die Reisenden die äußeren Grenzen Loriens erreichten. "Ich dachte, wir wären erst gegen Abend da?", fragte Filegon nervös. Legolas drehte sich kurz zu ihm um und erwiderte dann: "Hier mögen zwar die äußeren Grenzen des Goldenen Waldes liegen, aber Caras Galadhon, die wunderschöne Hauptstadt Lothloriens ist noch weit entfernt. Ich glaube nicht, das wir sehr viel früher schon auf Wachen treffen werden", fügte der Prinz hinzu und schaute mit diesem Worten kurz zu Lalaithwen hinüber, die bedrückt herabschaute.  
  
"Da in Caras Galadhon auch der rege Handel betrieben wird, wird hier auch noch keine Kontrolle stattfinden. Schließlich leben wir in Zeiten des Friedens, Orks hat man hier schon seit Jahr und Tag nicht mehr gesehen, sie verstecken sich nur hin und wieder in der sicheren Dunkelheit Düsterwalds...", ergänzte Legolas seine Ausführungen und trieb das Pferd voran. Lalaithwen bestaunte die Schönheit und Größe der Mallornbäume, die sich am Wegesrand auftürmten und deren Blüten schimmerten in der warmen Sonne. Ein Lächeln umspielte seit langen Stunden wieder ihre Lippen, als sie die einmalige Pflanzenwelt Loriens bestaunte. Legolas wusste nicht, warum, aber auch er lächelte.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Es läuft alles wie geplant, Herr", wisperte die dunkle Gestalt im Schatten Düsterwalds. "Gut...schicke die Truppe voraus und lass sie den Alten mitnehmen, damit wir auch sichergehen können, dass er nicht gelogen hat.", antwortete eine tiefe Stimme. "Sehr wohl, mein Herr, aber was gedenkt Ihr zu tun, wenn er gelogen hat, was das Reiseziel der Elben angeht?"  
  
"Er wird aus seiner Lektion gelernt haben", fauchte die tiefe Stimme und das kleinere Wesen duckte sich ehrfürchtig. "Und wenn nicht", lachte das dunkle Ding weiter, "Schnitzt ihr ihm ein paar schöne Kerben zwischen die Rippen..."  
  
"Wann sollen wir zur Tat schreiten?"  
  
"Noch nicht jetzt...und auch nicht heut Nacht...ich will sehen, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln, ich gebe euch das Zeichen, wenn es soweit ist...und...Gworcz..." Die kleinere Gestalt erzitterte und wand sich um: "Ja, mein Herr?" In der Dunkelheit vor ihm blitzten 2 bedrohlich rote Augen auf. "Du weißt, was geschieht, wenn du versagst..."  
  
"Ja, mein Herr, aber das wird nicht geschehen!", wimmerte die mickrige Kreatur und stahl sich geschwind davon. "Das hoffe ich für dich, Gworcz...sonst werde ich deine stinkende Orkhaut abziehen und mir einen Mantel daraus machen lassen...", knurrte das finstere Wesen, bevor es in dunkles und tiefes Gelächter ausbrach. "Sohn Thranduils, du wirst der erste sein, der es bereuen wird, gegen Gorthaur Widerstand geleistet zu haben...denn Bhestalor wird die Rache Gorthaurs vollenden und Licht wird zu Schatten werden..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Der Nachmittag ging ohne weitere Zwischenfälle vorüber, schneller, als Lalaithwen es für möglich gehalten hätte. Je näher sie Caras Galadhon kamen, desto heftiger pochte ihr Herz in ihrer Brust. Ranwé legte seinen Arm noch immer um ihre Schulter. Auch wenn es Ranwé war, der sie in seinem Arm hielt, war es für Lalaithwen eine äußerst tröstende Geste. Filegon bedachte dies jedoch mit Misstrauen, seine Schwester würde sich doch nicht wirklich von diesem Kerl verführen lassen?  
  
"...nicht mehr weit...", hörte er Legolas vor sich sagen. "Wie bitte, entschuldigt, Euer Hoh...äh...Legolas...was habt Ihr gesagt?" Legolas wand sich mit fragenden Augen zu ihm um. Noch nie hatte er Filegon so abwesend erlebt, wie in diesem Moment. "Ich sagte, dass Caras Galadhon nun nicht mehr weit weg ist. Es ist gut möglich, dass wir bald auf die ersten Wachen treffen...und ich möchte, dass ihr alle still seid und mich sprechen lasst.", sagte er laut und deutlich, seine Worte erinnerten Lalaithwen wieder an die Gefangennahme, die ihr bevorstand und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ranwé nickte Legolas zu. Dieser blieb stumm und ritt weiter. Wie ging es wohl gerade Celendra? Er erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem er sie zum ersten Mal unter einem Mallornbaum geküsst hatte. Dort waren sie einander versprochen worden, vor vielen, vielen Jahren. Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken an seine Verlobte. Nun bereute er es nicht mehr, dass er ihr versprochen hatte, sie schon in diesem Frühjahr zu heiraten. Alles würde gut werden.  
  
Nachdem die Sonne weiter gen Westen gewandert war und die Schatten länger wurden, hielten sie 2 Wachen Loriens an, wie es Legolas vorausgesagt hatte. Lalaithwen schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, als die beiden Elben sie alle aufforderten, vom Pferd zu steigen. "Legolas, Sohn Thranduils, Gefährte und einer der Retter Mittelerdes...was führt dich zu uns?", fragte der eine Elb höflich, nachdem er sich ehrerbietend vor ihm verbeugte. "Ich bin mit meinem Freund Ranwé unterwegs und wir erbitten die Erlaubnis, einige ungestörte Tage im Goldenen Wald verbringen zu dürfen...Haldir erwartet uns bereits..."  
  
"So sei es dann...und wer begleitet euch noch?", fragte der hochgewachsene Waldelb und deutete auf Filegon, der Lalaithwen behutsam umarmte. Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte den Kopf an Filegons Brust. "Ich wünschte, ich müsste das jetzt nicht hören", wisperte sie so leise, dass es nur ihr Bruder verstehen konnte.  
  
Legolas schaute Lalaithwen an und den Blick noch immer nicht von ihr abwendend, sagte er: "Dies sind zwei unserer Weggefährten, ich erbitte in ihrem Namen die Erlaubnis zum Aufenthalt in Caras Galadhon." Lalaithwen glaubte, nicht recht gehört zu haben und warf Legolas einen fragenden Blick zu, worauf er sich jedoch von ihr abwand und die Zügel seines Pferdes in die Hand nahm. "Es sei ihnen erlaubt, jeder der mit Thranduils Sohn reist, sei uns willkommen..." Daraufhin machten die Elben ihnen den Weg frei und führten sie weiter nach Caras Galadhon, dem Herz Loriens. Aus Respekt führten sie die Pferde hinter sich her und gingen zu Fuß weiter.  
  
Laith lief direkt hinter Legolas und konnte noch nicht glauben, was er getan hatte. Etwa eine halbe Meile hatten sie nun schon hinter sich gebracht und nicht miteinander gesprochen, im Gegenteil, Legolas wich ihren fragenden Blicken aus, von einem Gespräch ganz zu schweigen. Als sie von weitem Caras Galadhon erblickten, stockte Filegon und Lalaithwen der Atem. Noch nie hatten sie diese prunkvolle Stadt betreten oder gesehen, nur von Erzählungen Pernoths her war ihnen der Name bekannt. Die fremden Waldelben vor ihnen machten abrupt Halt und wandten sich erneut Legolas zu: "Dies ist Caras Galadhon, möge der Sohn Thranduils seinen Aufenthalt hier genießen" Legolas nickte dankbar, bevor die Wachen umkehrten und die vier vor der großen Elbenstadt zurückließen. "Ranwé, wir können die Pferde nun von ihrem Zaumzeug befreien, ihren Dienst haben sie vorerst getan", sprach Legolas und ging Lalaithwen bewusst aus dem Weg.  
  
Filegon war noch zu überrascht und verwirrt, als dass er hätte mit ihm sprechen können. Legolas und Ranwé machten Anstalten, zu gehen, als Laith endlich den Mut fand, auszusprechen, was sie schon so lange bedrückte: "Warum tut Ihr das?"  
  
Legolas blieb abrupt stehen, kehrte ihr aber den Rücken zu. "Ihr sagtet, Ihr würdet mich den Wachen übergeben, warum tut Ihr es dann nicht?", fragte sie. "Nie könnten wir dich den Wachen übergeben, du bist...", begann Ranwé sofort, sich einzumischen, als Legolas ihn an der Schulter festhielt und ihm so signalisierte, die Klappe zu halten. Dann drehte er sich zu ihr um, trat nahe an sie heran. "Warum freust du dich nicht über meine Entscheidung?", fragte er kühl. Sie trat vor ihm zurück bevor sie antwortete: "Ich wollte nie Euer Mitleid oder Eure Gnade...nicht, nachdem Ihr mich so behandelt habt...und ich mich Euch gegenüber verhielt. Ihr hattet recht, ich hätte meine Strafe bekommen sollen, doch nun..."  
  
"Laith, sei still", zischte Filegon, der mal seine rätselhafte Schwester einmal mehr nicht verstehen konnte. "Akzeptiere es als mein Urteil...", murmelte Legolas ihr zu, bevor er wieder zu Ranwé ging: "Unsere Wege trennen sich nun...möge euch beiden gelingen, was immer ihr in Lorien vorhabt zu tun..." Mit diesen Worten und ohne sich noch ein letztes Mal umzukehren, führte Legolas sein Pferd weiter in die Stadt hinein, Ranwé stand zunächst unschlüssig da, der Gedanke, das Objekt seiner Begierde einfach so loslassen zu müssen, gefiel ihm nicht, doch seinem besten Freund wollte er nicht in den Rücken fallen. "Wir werden uns sicher wiedersehen...", flüsterte er Lalaithwen zu, dann gab er Filegon ein Handzeichen des Abschieds und folgte Legolas.  
  
"Danke...", rief Filegon den beiden hinterher, und folgte ihnen mit seinen blauen Augen, bevor sie im Inneren der Stadt verschwunden waren.  
  
"Was hatte das zu bedeuten, ich verstehe ihn einfach nicht", beschwerte sie sich. "An deiner Stelle wäre ich froh, so ungeschoren davongekommen zu sein...lass uns gehen, Schwesterchen, wir sind frei und gemeinsam können wir vielleicht sogar unsere Eltern auffinden!", sagte Filegon vergnügt und zog Laith hinter sich her. "Du hast einen Optimismus...", seufzte sie nur und beschloss in genau diesem Augenblick, nicht mehr an diese Elben zu denken. Vielleicht würden sie sich wiedersehen, doch Caras Galadhon war eine große Stadt und wohin sie ihre Wege danach führen würden, wusste weder Filegon noch Lalaithwen selber. Das Geäst, das sie ringsum umgab glänzte golden in der frühen Abendsonne. Von anderen Elben wurden sie prüfend begutachtet, doch letztendlich als Weggefährten Legolas' akzeptiert und nicht weiter belästigt. Dennoch spürten die Geschwister, dass ihre Anwesenheit nicht allen zu gefallen schien.  
  
Filegon nahm seine Schwester in den Arm und ermutigte sie mit seinen Worten: "Laith, wir werden sie finden...ganz bestimmt, hier in Lorien sind wir sicher,...wir sehen unsere Eltern wieder, das schwöre ich dir bei meinem Leben"  
  
Sie blickte zu ihm auf und runzelte die Stirn.  
  
  
  
Doch er lächelte nur.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Soooo, na, gebt euren Senf *oder eure HdR-Überraschungseierfiguren* (wäre natürlich auch nicht schlecht* bei mir ab...*g* Gespannt wie's weitergeht? *bin ich auch...löl...nee, war nur Spaß, schreib schon am nächsten Chap* Na denn, bis demnächst *plz r/r* (bettel) 


	15. Trunkenheit

A/N: Zeit für ein neues Chap...hey, aber bitte keine Theorien mehr über den Einfluss des Alkohols auf meinen Schreibstil *lol...falls man das überhaupt als Stil bezeichnen kann*, und nein, den Kapiteltitel wählte ich nicht nach meinem physischen oder psychischen Zustand aus, klar? *g* So, dass das klar ist...irgendwie muss man sich ja aufwärmen, wenn man schon keinen kuscheligen, wuscheligen...ich hör jetzt lieber auf...hat. :) Ähem...aber nun zum Kapitel: weiß nicht, ob ihr das so dolle findet *oder die Story überhaupt, so langsam kommen mir Selbstzweifel...aaaahhh*, aber würde mich natürlich trotzdem freuen, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung hinterlasst *schon allein, weil bald Weihnachten ist*...sooo...na dann: lesen, freuen (?), reviewen!!! *is doch ganz einfach, oder?*  
  
Danke an alle, die so lieb waren, mir ne Review dazulassen, n bissl Aufmunterung brauch ich derzeit! *Dankesknuddel an alle Leser*  
  
So, aba nu lesen *lol*  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
  
  
Kapitel 15: Trunkenheit  
  
"Ich danke dir ja, dass du sie nicht hast einsperren lassen, aber von ihr fortzulaufen ist eine dumme Idee, Legolas...", beschwerte sich Ranwé und nahm einen großen Schluck Met zu sich. Er und Legolas saßen nun schon seit geraumer Zeit auf einem der riesigen Mallornbäume und wurden von anderen gastfreundlichen Elben bewirtet, während sie auf Haldir warteten. "Du beschwerst dich doch nur, weil du ihr jetzt nicht mehr nachstellen kannst, mein Freund", sagte Legolas und schien recht abwesend zu sein, weil er nur nachdenklich in seinen Becher Met starrte und noch keinen einzigen Schluck genommen hatte, wohingegen Ranwé schon den zweiten Becher vor sich stehen hatte.  
  
"Das...mag bis zu einem entfernten Grad richtig sein, aber hast du nicht selbst gesagt, sie würde sicherlich mit ihrem Bruder Ausschau nach dem nächsten Diebeszug halten? Wir hätten die beiden im Auge behalten sollen, wenn du mich fragst..."  
  
"Ich frage dich aber nicht, Ranwé...", seufzte Legolas und schaute auf zum frühabendlichen Himmel. Vereinzelt wanderten von der Abendsonne rot und orange gefärbte Wolken über die goldenen Baumwipfel, nur ein leichter Wind wehte, wiegte die mächtigen Kronen sanft hin und her und erinnerte daran, dass der Sommer erst später Einzug halten würde. "Außerdem dachte ich, wir wollten meine Junggesellenzeit hier genießen, nur du, Haldir und ich...wie früher..." Als Legolas diese Worte sprach, klang er unerwartet traurig und Ranwé musterte seinen Freund eindringlich, beschloss in diesem Moment, ihn nicht mehr mit seiner Gier nach Lalaithwen zu belästigen. Stattdessen rückte er etwas näher zu ihm heran und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Was ist los mit dir, alter Freund?", fragte Ranwé dann ruhig. Legolas schaute nicht zu ihm hinüber, seine tiefblauen Augen bestaunten noch immer den Abend Loriens, seine Hand fuhr gedankenlos über den Brustverband. Der junge Elb schloss für eine Weile die Augen, wollte all die Gedanken ordnen, die wirr seinen Kopf durchstreiften. Erst dann sprach Legolas leise: "Ranwé, hast du dir schon einmal Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob Entscheidungen, die wir fällen, unser gesamtes Leben verändern können?"  
  
Ranwé lachte kurz auf, was Legolas ein wenig überraschte. "Du wirst doch jetzt nicht den Philosophen spielen wollen?" Legolas erwiderte nichts, aber lächelte. Ranwé war manchmal einfach nicht der Typ, mit dem man wirklich belastende Dinge besprechen konnte. Er war derjenige, der ihn immer aufmunterte und ermutigte, aber nicht der, der nützlichen Rat zu geben wusste. "Nicht so trübselig, Freund, du hast recht, genießen wir die Zeit hier in Lothlorien, vergessen wir den Kummer der vergangenen Tage...freu dich, du wirst bald heiraten", sagte Ranwé ermutigend, worauf Legolas lächelte.  
  
"Ja,...das werde ich", murmelte Legolas und lächelte bei dem Gedanken an seine schöne Verlobte. Er liebte sie, wirklich, das tat er...und niemand würde jemals etwas daran ändern...kein Ranwé, keiner seiner anderen Freunde, keines seiner Familienmitglieder und auch keine dahergelaufene Diebin, die ihn ständig in Schwierigkeiten brachte, sturköpfig und albern war und...warum dachte er überhaupt über Lalaithwen nach? Sie war nun weit weg, wohl endgültig verschwunden aus seinem Leben. Sie würde ihn nicht wieder belästigen. Das stimmte Legolas zwar zufrieden, aber gleichzeitig auch etwas traurig. Noch nie war er so verwirrt gewesen, so hin und hergerissen von seinen Gedanken.  
  
Er war mittlerweile so versunken in Tagträumereien, dass er nicht einmal mitbekam, wie Haldir zu ihnen kam. "Endlich, Freunde, ihr habt aber auch lang genug auf euch warten lassen...", sagte er freundlich lächelnd und ließ sich neben Legolas nieder, der überrascht aufschaute und Haldir ein Lächeln schenkte. "Tja, weißt du, wir...wurden aufgehalten...das ist eine längere Geschichte...", murmelte Ranwé, umkreiste die dünne Verzierung seines Trinkbechers mit seinem Daumen und seufzte.  
  
"Ich habe Zeit...", entgegnete ihm Haldir und sah ein wenig hilflos neben den schweigenden Elben aus. "Es hat doch nicht etwas mit diesem vorlauten, rauschbärtigen und äußerst flegelhaften Zwerg zu tun, oder?", fragte er dann vorsichtig, konnte sich nicht so recht erklären, warum seine Freunde, die sonst so gesprächig und aufgeweckt waren, jetzt dasaßen, als erwarteten sie, dass ihnen der Himmel auf das schöne Haupt fiel. Legolas schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf, sagte aber nichts. Ebenso war Ranwé verschlossen wie ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. Und dass, obwohl er Met getrunken hatte!  
  
"Gimli habe ich seit meiner Rückkehr nicht mehr wiedergesehen...", wollte Legolas langsam beginnen, als Haldir ihn sogleich unterbrach: "O, hat dir Iluvatar doch noch ein Zeichen gegeben, dass ein Zwerg kein Umgang für einen Elben ist?" um seine Worte noch zu bekräftigen, faltete der Waldelb die Hände zusammen und sein Blick wanderte dankbar zum Himmel hinauf. "Ich weiß nicht, was unser Freund an Zwergen findet, er hat doch eine Verlobte...eine wesentlich weniger behaarte...", gab Ranwé seinen Senf endlich dazu und die beiden Elben brachen in lautes Gelächter aus. "Hört auf, euch über ihn lustig zu machen!", Legolas verdrehte die Augen und wand sich Haldir gänzlich zu, um gegen weitere zwergenfeindliche Kommentare zu protestieren, worauf sein leichtes, grünes Gewand ein wenig verrutschte und seinen Brustverband entblößte.  
  
"Meine Güte, Legolas...", flüsterte Haldir entsetzt, als er den Verband erblickte. Schweigen. Für einen unendlich langen Moment sagte keiner von ihnen auch nur ein Wort. Nicht einmal eine Silbe. Es war in diesen Sekunden so still, dass man den Abendwind sanft über die Baumkronen wehen hören konnte. Ein Vogel sang sein einsames Lied ganz in der Nähe.  
  
"Wer hat dir das angetan?", wisperte der Elb aus Lorien und fand endlich wieder die richtigen Worte. Eine weitere von dunklem Schweigen gekennzeichnete Minute verstrich, ehe Legolas sich räusperte.  
  
"Das ist eine recht komplizierte Sache und ich glaube, einiges verstehe ich selbst noch nicht so recht... ." Haldir musterte ihn besorgt, deutete ihm dann aber mit einem leichten Nicken fortzufahren. "Ranwé und ich brachen wie geplant vom Palast meines Vaters aus auf..." Und Legolas begann Haldir die gesamte Geschichte der kräftezehrenden Reise zu erzählen. Vereinzelt verstummte er und Ranwé fuhr für ihn fort. Und Haldirs Gesicht wurde blasser als die kalte Sichel des Mondes. Das, was seine Freunde da berichteten, war kein gutes Omen. Bhestalor würde Gorthaurs Rache vollenden. Wie es schien, war mit dem Einen Ring noch lange nicht alles Übel aus Mittelerde verbannt worden.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hör auf mich so anzusehen", lallte sie müde und verbarg ihr Gesicht erneut hinter dem großen Krug.  
  
"Laith, das ist jetzt schon dein 8. Becher Met, es reicht!", zischte ihr Filegon zu, dem die ganze Angelegenheit äußerst peinlich war. Nach einem langen Rundgang in Caras Galadhon wurden sie von einigen Elben äußerst gastfreundlich behandelt und in eine Art Pavillon aus hellem Holz und silbern glänzenden Blättern geführt. Die ganze Stadt wusste allem Anschein nach schon, dass Legolas die beiden als ihre "Weggefährten" ausgegeben hatte und allein aus Höflichkeit gegenüber dem Prinzen behandelten sie die Fremden so gut. Normalerweise hegten sie, selbst in Zeiten des Friedens, Misstrauen gegenüber auswärtigen Elben und gerade diese beiden machten keinen all zu glaubhaften Eindruck. Trotzdem gaben die Elben ihnen zu essen und, was Lalaithwen deutlich ausnutzte, genügend zu trinken. Eine ältere Elbe beäugte die Geschwister sehr eindringlich und warf den anderen einen abschätzenden Blick zu, bevor sie zu dem feinen Tischchen trat und Laith den Krug wegnehmen wollte.  
  
Diese kleine Elbe mit dem ungekämmten, wild in ihrem schmutzigen Gesicht hängendem Haar hatte eindeutig zu viel getrunken. "Hey, was soll das?", rief Laith wütend aus und umklammerte den Krug fester mit ihrer Hand. "Laith, lass den Krug los, du hast schon viel zu viel von dem Met getrunken, du weißt ja nicht einmal mehr, wo oben und wo unten ist!", versuchte ihr Bruder sie zu beruhigen und half der verzweifelten Elbe, Laith das Trinkgefäß abzunehmen. Doch ihr Kampfinstinkt, auch wenn es sich bei dem zu verteidigenden Objekt um einen simplen Krug handelte, war größer und so schlug Laith in ihrer Trunkenheit der Elbe den Ellenbogen ins Gesicht, sodass diese erschrocken wegen dem plötzlichen Schmerz rückwärts taumelte und sich den Kopf an einer Pavillonsäule stieß.  
  
"Bist du verrückt geworden? Laith, gib her.", fuhr Filegon sie entsetzt an und packte ihren Arm, um ihr mit aller Gewalt den Krug zu entreißen. Die anderen Elben waren entsetzt aufgesprungen, ein Teil von ihnen sorgte sich um die noch immer verschreckte Elbe, die anderen aber fühlten sich in ihrem Argwohn gegenüber den Neulingen bestätigt und beobachteten das weitere Geschehen. Eine Eskalation würden sie nicht zulassen. Eher müssten die Fremden zumindest diesen Pavillon verlassen und sehen, wo sie die Nacht verbrachten.  
  
Derweil schlug Lalaithwen heftig um sich, als ginge es um ihr Leben, biss ihrem Bruder in die Hand, sodass ein regelrechter Zahnabdruck auf der empfindlichen Haut zurückblieb und versetzte ihm zur Bekräftigung ihres Kampfeswillen einen schmerzhaften Tritt auf den Fuß. Filegon kommentierte diese Aktion mit einem lauten Schmerzensschrei und fluchte.  
  
"Ich lass mir nicht noch mal alles wegnehmen...nicht noch mal...", wimmerte sie plötzlich und schwankte immens, als sie sich von dem Tisch erhob.  
  
Die Skepsis der Elben mehrte sich und einige hatten sogar schon einen Bogen ergriffen, hielten ihn aber noch zu Boden gerichtet. "Nicht noch mal...", schluchzte Lalaithwen fast schon und stolperte rückwärts, bis sie mit ihrem Rücken gegen eine hölzerne Wand prallte und müde zusammensank, den Krug fest umklammernd. Einen Augenblick lang schwiegen die Elben und starrten Lalaithwen fassungslos an, die zusammengekauert wie ein kleines Kind auf dem Boden saß, den Kopf an die Knie lehnte, den Krug sogar noch fester packte und eng zu sich heranzog. Sie wimmerte noch immer und Filegon stand ratlos und verlegen inmitten des Pavillons, unschlüssig darüber, was er tun sollte.  
  
"Nicht noch mal...mmh...ich will zu meinem Papa", schluchzte sie lauter und Filegon glaubte, Tränen auf ihren Wangen zu sehen. Sie war eindeutig betrunken, noch nie hatte er seine kleine Schwester in solch einem Zustand gesehen. Bemitleidenswert? Komisch? Lächerlich? Er konnte es nicht in Worte fassen, was er empfand, als er Laith so vor sich kauern sah. Er bemühte sich, nicht wütend zu werden, das würde nicht weiterhelfen. "So tu doch etwas...schaff sie hier hinaus oder wir werden es tun...", sagte einer der Elben hart und seine strenge Stimme riss Filegon aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
"Was hat sie euch denn getan? Sie hat schließlich niemanden umgebracht...sie ist nur...angeheitert? So habt doch Verständnis! Unsere Reise war lang und hart...", argumentierte Filegon verzweifelt, doch die Waldelben blieben stur. "Das ist kein Grund, sich zu betrinken. Nein, sie hat niemanden getötet, aber ich werde es auch nicht dulden, wenn sie in ihrem Suff randaliert..." "Aber", wollte Filegon noch einwerfen, aber der scharfe Blick des Elben verriet ihm, dass jegliches Bitten und Flehen vergebens war. Er musste wohl oder übel seine Schwester von hier fortbringen...und ein Nachtlager finden. Er seufzte und trat zu seiner völlig aufgelösten Lalaithwen.  
  
"Papa...", weinte sie leise. Filegon kniete nieder, umfasste behutsam den Krug, den sie zunächst mit aller Kraft festhielt. Nach und nach löste sich ihr fester Griff und ihr Bruder zog das Trinkgefäß aus ihren Händen, stellte es ordnungsgemäß auf den Tisch zurück. Dann kehrte er wieder zu Laith zurück und fuhr ihr durch das wilde Haar. "Komm, kleiner Trunkenbold...es ist Zeit, zu gehen...", murmelte er leise, aber konnte einen erbosten Unterton in seiner Stimme nicht verhindern.  
  
Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und blickte ihn mit tränengefüllten, aber irgendwie verschleierten Augen an. "Wo ist Papa...er hat mir doch versprochen..."  
  
"Laith, es reicht!", sagte Filegon scharf und schnitt ihr somit das Wort ab. Mit großen, verständnislosen Augen, die ihn an das kleine Kind erinnerten, das sie einst gewesen war, schaute sie ihn an, ihr Mund öffnete und schloss sich immer wieder, als ob sie etwas sagen wollte, doch es nicht über ihre Lippen bringen konnte. "Du bist immer sooo gemein zu mir...", nuschelte sie und streckte ihm die Zunge entgegen. Die anderen Elben hatten unlängst bemerkt, dass diese Kleine äußerst angetrunken war und beobachteten das Schauspiel belustigt. Filegon war verärgert. Verärgert darüber, dass sie ihn bloßstellte. Verärgert darüber, dass sie immer ihren Kopf durchsetzen musste. Verärgert darüber, dass dies ihr auch fast immer gelang.  
  
Harsch, und wohl ein bisschen zu harsch, packte er ihre Handgelenke und zerrte sie auf ihre wankenden Beine zurück. "Lass das, ich habe doch noch nicht ausgetrunken und außerdem will ich zu Papa...wo ist er?", murrte sie widerwillig und versuchte sich durch stetige Schläge auf Filegons Schultern aus dessen Griff zu befreien, was ihr deutlich misslang. "Hör auf damit, Laith, du bist kein kleines Mädchen mehr", schrie er unerwartet zornig und für einen Augenblick hielt seine Schwester inne, die Elben tauschten beunruhigte Blicke. "Du kannst dich nicht für immer hinter der kleinen, unschuldigen Elbe verstecken, die du mal warst...verdammt!", fuhr er laut fort.  
  
Die Stille wuchs zu einem sehr bedrohlichen Schweigen an, nun war es mehr als deutlich, dass Filegon und seine Schwester in diesem Pavillon nicht länger erwünscht waren. Ein einziger Blickwechsel mit dem älteren Elben sagte es Filegon. "Komm...wir gehen...", seufzte er enttäuscht Lalaithwen zu, die noch ganz verstört dreinschaute und sehr wackelig auf den Beinen war, sodass Filegon sie stützen musste, damit sie nicht der Länge nach hinschlug. "Das macht mir gar keinen Spaß...das alles...", lallte sie und sank fast gänzlich in den Armen ihres Bruders zusammen. Er stütze sie und half ihr langsam nach draußen. Notgedrungen mussten sie es sich für diese Nacht wohl auf einem der vielen Mallornbäume gemütlich machen, die im sanften Mondlicht silbern leuchteten. Sie waren einfach wunderschön anzusehen, und das in jeder Jahreszeit.  
  
Aber Filegon blieb keine Zeit, diese Schönheit zu bewundern, denn Laith kippte in seinen Armen immer wieder vornüber, bis er schließlich anhalten und etwas Kraft tanken musste. "Laith...Laith, hörst du mich, setz dich hier hin...komm schon...stell dich nicht so an"  
  
Doch sie stellte sich so an - widerwillig krallte sie sich an seinem Hemdärmel fest und zwang ihn so, sich ebenfalls niederzulassen. Ihr Gesicht grub Lalaithwen tief in den samtenen Stoff seines Gewandes, sodass Filegon Mühe hatte, durch ihr Gewicht nicht hinterrücks umzukippen. Sie weinte schon wieder und wimmerte irgendetwas unverständliches vor sich hin. "Ganz ruhig...ist ja gut, Laith...Laith!", sagte er laut, packte sie an ihren Armen und stieß sie leicht von sich weg, um sich richtig hinsetzen zu können. Seine Schwester saß vor ihm, jammerte leise, starrte ins Leere. Manchmal machte sie es ihm wirklich nicht leicht. "Warum tust du das...so hast du dich noch nie benommen...", fragte er und kümmerte sich nicht mehr darum, ob er wütend klang oder nicht. "Alle sind weg...schon wieder...", murmelte sie und wischte sich mit ihrem ganzen Arm die Tränen aus den Augen, so, wie es kleine Kinder für gewöhnlich taten.  
  
"Wen meinst du mit "alle"? Wir sind schon unser ganzes Leben auf uns allein gestellt und ich bin doch bei dir...", seufzte er. Sie schaute ihn schon wieder mit diesen großen, mitleidserregenden Augen an und Filegon bemerkte, wie blass sie war. Es lag nicht am Mondlicht, das ihr ins Gesicht schien, sie war kreidebleich, so als ob sie krank wäre. Tief in seinem Inneren warnte etwas Filegon, das zu tun, doch er nahm sie einfach in seine Arme. Hätte er nur auf seine innere Stimme gehört, denn Lalaithwen gab nur einen leisen, würgenden Laut von sich, und es war für Filegon zu spät, zu reagieren.  
  
Sie erbrach sich genau auf sein Gewand und er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. Nur nicht die Geduld verlieren. Sie war seine Schwester und hatte eben einmal gehörig über ihren Durst getrunken. Gut...was sollte es ihm jetzt bringen, wenn er ausrastete. Das Gewand war im Eimer und sie zu betrunken, um sich ihre Lektion zu merken. Er würde nicht schreien... .  
  
Als sie damit aufhörte, sich zu erbrechen und ihren Kopf erschöpft an Filegons (saubere) Schulter lehnte, sagte er: "Laith...das hast du mal wieder prima hinbekommen..." und schob sie behutsam von sich weg, wischte die Sauerei mit einem Tuch von seinem Gewand. Er konnte es auch gleich wegwerfen. "Tut mir leid...", wisperte sie müde und schluchzte leise. Sie tat es schon wieder! Noch nie hatte er seine Schwester so weinerlich erlebt, nicht einmal nach dem vermeintlichen Tod ihrer Eltern und nun trank sie zwei, drei Gläschen zu viel und weinte sich die Seele aus dem Leib. "Ich erkenne dich gar nicht wieder, Schwesterchen...ich nahm an, du würdest dich freuen, als Legolas dich freiließ, doch stattdessen betrinkst du dich. Ich...ich dachte du...ach...es ist sinnlos, mit dir darüber zu reden...", endete Filegon und senkte den Blick, um sein Gewand erneut abzuwischen (auch wenn dies zugegebenermaßen nicht viel brachte). Laith starrte ihn an, noch immer schien ein Schleier vor ihren Augen zu liegen. Er seufzte und erwiderte ihren Blick. "Du hast dich binnen kurzer Zeit so verändert...du bist nicht mehr die Lalaithwen, die ich einst kannte...", begann er vorsichtig und traurig lächelnd. Sie blinzelte fragend und schaute dann nachdenklich zu Boden.  
  
Er bemerkte, dass sie sogar im Sitzen leicht hin und herschwankte. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Sie war jetzt ganz weit weg, im Lande Alkohol. Filegon seufzte, strich sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und legte ihr ihren Mantel um die Schultern. Dann zog er sein Übergewand aus, legte es ordentlich zusammen und fröstelte leicht im frischen Nachtwind. Er trug nun nur noch ein dünnes Leinenhemd, seine Stiefel und eine dunkle Hose. Bei einem erneuten Erbrechen Lalaithwens würde er wohl nackend durch die lothlorischen Wälder streifen müssen. Bei dem Gedanken huschte ein kleines Lächeln über sein Gesicht.  
  
Dann strich er über Laiths Kopf und zog sie an sich. Er würde sie heute Nacht nirgendwo mehr hinbringen können, sie mussten wohl oder übel an diesem Plätzchen schlafen oder...es zumindest versuchen.  
  
Die Sterne standen hell am Himmel und verliehen den Wäldern eine mystische Atmosphäre. Hier und da leuchtete ein Blütenblatt auf, welches im Wind hin- und herschaukelte und so das Mondlicht reflektierte. Lothlorien war riesig und ob sie wirklich ihre Eltern finden würden, schien für Filegon in diesem ruhigen Augenblick zum ersten Mal sehr unwahrscheinlich. "Filegon...?", murmelte Laith plötzlich. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie unlängst eingeschlafen war, aber sie kuschelte sich nun näher an ihn heran, was ihn zum Lächeln brachte. Er spielte mit ihrem blonden Haar, brachte es durcheinander und wickelte eine Strähne um seinen Zeigefinger, nur um sie dann wieder in ihr Gesicht fallen zu lassen. "Was ist denn...?", flüsterte er sanft.  
  
"Bist du jetzt böse auf mich?", fragte sie verschüchtert, aber ohne zu ihm aufzublicken. Er lachte leise auf und umarmte sie fester. "Nein Laith...nein, das bin ich nicht...obwohl du mich ganz schön provozierst!" Keine Antwort. Sie kuschelte sich noch näher an ihn, umfasste sein Leinenhemd fester. "Was ist los, Laith, warum bist du so durcheinander und benimmst dich so eigenartig?", fragte er daraufhin.  
  
"Legolas..." flüsterte sie kaum hörbar und Filegon spürte ihre heißen Tränen durch den dünnen Stoff seines Hemdes sickern. "Legolas? Was...was ist mit ihm...wieso...", fragte er ehrlich verwirrt und blickte verdutzt zu ihr herab. Aber sie antwortete nicht mehr.  
  
Lalaithwen war tief und fest eingeschlafen.  
  
Filegon musterte sie noch einige Zeit verwirrt, dann umspielte ein leises Lächeln seine Lippen. Er beugte sich zu ihr herab und küsste sie behutsam auf die Stirn, bevor er sich müde zurücklehnte und murmelte: "Na wenigstens hast du nicht "Ranwé" gesagt..." Es dauerte nicht lang und auch Filegon fand seine Ruhe für diese Nacht. In seiner Verwunderung über seine Schwester hatte er nicht bemerkt, wie sie aus unmittelbarer Nähe beobachtet wurden... .  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Jetzt...das ist die Gelegenheit"  
  
"Bist du verrückt, weißt du nicht mehr, was Bhestalor uns aufgetragen hat? Er sagte klar und deutlich, dass wir warten sollen...außerdem sind diese beiden Elben nebensächlich, wir müssen den Prinzen finden...", fauchte Gworcz wütend und stieß Shigh, diesen Trottel von einem Ork heftig an. "Wir können nur durch diese beiden den widerlichen Waldelben finden, das weißt du...der Alte sagte uns doch, dass wir ihn finden, wenn wir uns an die Fersen der beiden heften..."  
  
"Und was, wenn der Alte gelogen hat?"  
  
"Das würde er nicht wagen, weil ich ihm sonst die Gedärme aus dem klapperigen Leib reißen würde...", fauchte Gworcz und leckte sich die scharfen Zähne. "Aber...nirgendwo eine Spur von diesem Elben...warum haben wir ihn uns nicht schon geschnappt, als sie zu viert in den Wäldern herumirrten?", warf Shigh ein. "Bhestalor hat seine Gründe...ich denke, er will nicht nur Legolas, sondern auch andere stinkende Elben aus Lorien...ohne den Prinzen wären wir nie so leicht nach Lorien gelangt...hab noch etwas Geduld, schon bald wirst du wieder etwas zwischen deine Kiefer bekommen!", raunte Gworcz und blickte sich in der Gegend um. "Aber was machen wir, wenn die sich nicht mehr mit dem Elben treffen...wenn die getrennte Wege gehen...", fragte Shigh.  
  
"Dann werden wir eher etwas im Magen haben, als dir lieb ist, Kumpel...was den Prinzen angeht...ich bin mir sicher, dass wir den schon finden werden. Aber erst mal müssen wir warten, ob die komischen Elben hier sich wieder mit ihm treffen...3 Tage gebe ich ihnen, dann schlagen wir zu und töten sie, denn dann sind sie wertlos für uns. Der Alte wird nutzlos sein, wenn er nicht weiß, wo sich Legolas befindet." "Ohne ihn verlieren wir Legolas' Spur...", warf Shigh ein.  
  
"Du unterschätzt Bhestalor. Er müsste nur mit dem Finger schnippen und Gorthaurs letzte Orkscharen würden morden und abschlachten, um seine Rache zu vollenden...wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit mehr gibt, zieht Bhestalor dieses letzte As aus dem Ärmel. Aber er will nichts überstürzen. Abwarten. Ich glaube schon, dass diese beiden uns zu Legolas führen. Wir haben Zeit...und wenn sie es nicht tun sollten, haben wir wie gesagt noch einen Trumpf in der Tasche... ."  
  
"Bhestalor will, dass wir uns so unauffällig wie möglich verhalten, aber die anderen werden von unseren Angriffen im Düsterwald erzählen..."  
  
Gworcz runzelte die Stirn und musterte den jüngeren Ork misstrauisch. "Du willst doch nicht etwa kneifen, oder? Wir müssen vorsichtig sein, ob die verdammten Elben von unserer Bedrohung wissen oder nicht...reiß dich zusammen und stelle keine dummen Fragen mehr. Bhestalor allein könnte sie dir beantworten, aber ich denke, viel eher würde er dir wegen deiner nervtötenden Neugier die Haut abziehen!" Shigh duckte sich daraufhin ehrfürchtig und kniff die Augen zusammen. "Wenn du mich fragst, dann würde ich die hier gleich aufschlitzen und fressen, so einen Hunger habe ich. Warum nicht gleich Gorthaurs Mannschaften nutzen und den Prinzen töten? Warum das alles in die Länge ziehen und komplizierte Wege einschlagen, wenn es auch viel schneller und einfacher geht."  
  
"Was habe ich dir gerade gesagt, hä?", schaubte Gworcz äußerst zornig und schlug Shigh hart auf den Schädel, sodass dieser vor Schmerz laut aufjaulte. "Still, du Idiot", zischte Gworcz, als aus der Ferne klare Stimmen erklangen: "Was war das...?" Einige Elbenwachen führten einen nächtlichen Rundgang durch und waren Störungen durch Eindringlinge schon längst nicht mehr gewohnt. "Prima, da siehst du, was du angerichtet hast mit deinem Geheul, jetzt müssen wir uns aus dem Staub machen, bevor die uns entdecken!", flüsterte Gworcz weiter und zerrte Shigh brutal mit sich. "Hättest mich ja nicht schlagen müssen, du ruppiger Kerl...", beschwerte sich der andere Ork, folgte dann aber ohne weiter zu murren seinem Anführer, um nicht noch eine Kopfnuss zu kassieren.  
  
Die anderen Elben traten derweil zu den schlafenden Geschwistern heran und suchten die nähere Umgebung ab. "Nichts zu sehen...aber ich bin mir sicher, dass hier etwas war...abgesehen von diesen beiden", murmelte Ioreweth, einer der lothlorischen Grenzwächter unter Haldirs Führung, "lasst uns Obacht geben, Haldir befehligte mich, wachsam zu sein."  
  
"Und weshalb?", fragte einer seiner Wächter.  
  
"Orks.", antwortete Ioreweth knapp und schaute sich um. "Orks? Aber...das kann nicht sein...seit langer Zeit gab es keine Orküberfälle mehr in ganz Lothlorien...bist du dir ganz sicher, Ioreweth?", fragte dessen jüngerer Bruder Iorelass. Ioreweth erwiderte zunächst nichts, schaute sich stumm in der Gegend um und schob einiges Gesträuch beiseite. "Ich kann es mir auch nicht erklären, mein Bruder, aber Haldir wird nicht umsonst Warnungen an seine Wachen weiterleiten, wenn es nicht wirklich ernst ist."  
  
"Und wer sind diese beiden hier? Die habe ich noch nie gesehen...", fragte Iorelass und deutete mit seinem edlen Bogen auf die schlafenden Elben, die auf dem kühlen Boden lagen. "Das müssen die Weggefährten des Prinzen Legolas sein...", murmelte Ioreweth und trat zu seinem Bruder, "Lass sie weiterschlafen, was immer auch gerade noch hier war...es ist nun fort. Dennoch sollten wir uns nicht all zu weit von hier entfernen, ich spüre ein Ungleichgewicht des Lichtes in unseren Wäldern. Ich fürchte, dass mit Legolas und diesen Fremden etwas Böses seinen Weg in den Goldenen Wald gefunden hat. Und wenn man dem Glauben schenken darf, was der Prinz Haldir berichtete, so schweben wir alle in großer Gefahr", fügte Ioreweth hinzu, sprang auf einen der Bäume und hielt Ausschau in die Nacht.  
  
Iorelass betrachtete die schlafenden Geschwister misstrauisch, dann schaute er sich in der Gegend um. Er musste nicht lange suchen und fand einen Fetzen Stoff, der an einem Ast hing. Prüfend roch er daran und rümpfte die Nase. "Ioreweth", sagte er und sein Bruder sprang zu ihm herunter, "Sieh, was ich gefunden habe..." Iorelass reichte ihm den Stofffetzen und bückte sich, um den Waldboden nach Spuren abzutasten. "Zerrissenes, altes Leder...Haldir hatte recht...es sind Orks in Lothlorien", murmelte der ältere Elb entsetzt und umfasste das Leder unwillkürlich fester. "Wir sollten einige unserer Leute losschicken, damit sie die Umgebung absuchen können. Wir müssen diese lausige Bande finden und ihr boshaftes Vorhaben noch im Keim ersticken!", sagte Ioreweth und beauftragte Iorelass und zwei weitere Wächter, den gefundenen Spuren nachzugehen. Die restlichen Elben postierte er in der Nähe, wo das zerrissene Leder gefunden worden war. Er selbst hielt Ausschau auf einem der Mallornbäume und wachte so über die fremden schlafenden Elben, mit denen das Unheil allen Anschein nach nach Lorien zurückgekehrt war. Sie schienen friedlich und sorglos zu ruhen, doch bald würde er sie wecken müssen.  
  
Der Morgen graute schon am Horizont, als Iorelass und seine Begleiter zurückkehrten. Sie hatten nichts gefunden, die Spur war verwischt worden.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Legolas schlief nicht in dieser Nacht, konnte es einfach nicht. Nachdem er und Ranwé Haldir von den Geschehnissen berichtet hatten, schickte dieser einige seiner Wachen auf Patrouille. Noch immer waren sie nicht zurückgekehrt. Er konnte es sich selbst nicht verzeihen, wenn er tatsächlich Orks nach Lorien geführt hatte.  
  
Seufzend stütze er sich auf seine Ellbogen und schaute sich um. Er hatte die Nacht in einem sehr komfortablen Lager aus seidenen Decken und weichen Mallornblüten verbracht, den sanften Duft dieser einzigartigen Blüte atmete er in vollen Zügen ein und Legolas entspannte sich wieder ein wenig. Ranwé lag nicht weit von ihm entfernt, schlief weiterhin ungestört. Haldir hatte ihn gefragt, was es mit seinen beiden unbekannten Weggefährten auf sich hatte und er, der ehrenwerte Prinz aus dem Düsterwald, hatte gelogen. Ohne rot zu werden, wie es die Menschen zu sagen pflegten. (mit dem kleinen aber feinen Unterschied, dass reinblütige Elben nie erröteten, selbst dann nicht, wenn sie logen) Er erwähnte nicht, dass Lalaithwen, genau wie ihr Bruder Filegon, ein Langfinger war und er sie eigentlich in Lorien der Gerechtigkeit hatte übergeben wollen. Haldir fragte, warum sie sich denn voneinander getrennt hätten bei der Ankunft in Caras Galadhon, schließlich sei es viel zu gefährlich nach all dem, was passiert war. Und das war der Moment gewesen, an dem Legolas begonnen hatte, sich Sorgen zu machen.  
  
Er konnte es nicht leugnen, aber er fühlte eine regelrechte Angst bei dem Gedanken, die beiden allein gelassen zu haben, bei der Gefahr, die noch immer auf sie lauerte und das auch noch in einer Stadt, die sie nicht kannten. Er hatte Ioreweth, einen von Haldirs Wachen, gebeten, nach ihnen Ausschau zu halten, nur zu sehen, ob es ihnen gut ging. Es war für ihn vollkommen verwirrend. Er hatte sich immer vorgestellt, wie erleichternd das Gefühl sein würde, wenn er die junge Elbe einmal loshatte. Aber es war in Wirklichkeit ganz anders. Er hatte fast in jeder Minute, in der er von ihr getrennt war, an sie denken müssen, sich gefragt, ob es ihr gut ging oder wo sie gerade war.  
  
Und dann die Panikmache von Haldir. Das war alles zu viel für ihn. Warum musste er Laith auch überhaupt erst über den Weg laufen? Wäre er ihr nicht begegnet, wäre alles viel einfacher für ihn gewesen, viel unkomplizierter. Und nun, anstatt seine Zeit in Lorien zu genießen, musste er sich Sorgen machen, weil vielleicht noch bösartige Kreaturen im Goldenen Wald lauerten. Legolas schloss die Augen, versuchte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Es brachte ihm gar nichts, wenn er nur auf einer Stelle trat und sich seine Gedanken im Kreis drehten.  
  
"Seit wann schläfst du im Sitzen?", hörte er plötzlich Ranwé verschlafen murmeln. "Ich schlafe nicht, Freund, ich denke nach...", erwiderte er, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Hast du Neuigkeiten von Haldir gehört?", fragte Ranwé und schwang sich aus seinem Nachtlager. Legolas schüttelte mit dem Kopf und Ranwé verstummte, beobachtete seinen Freund. Ranwé schien irgendwie unruhig zu sein, als ob ihn etwas belastete. "Sei jetzt bitte ganz ehrlich zu mir, Legolas...", begann er und der blonde Elb schaute ihn fragend an.  
  
"Worüber denkst du die ganze Zeit nach?" Legolas hielt inne, holte tief Luft und überlegte angestrengt, was er antworten sollte. "Ich...", begann er und beendete sogleich wieder seinen Satz. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er Ranwé antworten sollte. Dieser musterte ihn eindringlich, presste die Lippen zusammen und seufzte leise: "Du denkst über Lalaithwen nach, hab ich recht?"  
  
Legolas schaute ihn verdutzt an, hob die Brauen, nur um sie im gleichen Moment wie seinen Blick zu senken. "Ranwé, ich mache mir nur Sorgen um..."  
  
"Schon gut.", unterbrach ihn Ranwé. "Ranwé, versteh das bitte nicht falsch, es ist nicht so, wie du vielleicht vermutest..."  
  
"Was denkst du, vermute ich denn?", erwiderte Ranwé schnippisch und kehrte Legolas seufzend den Rücken zu. "Ich dachte, du wärest ein echter Freund, Legolas..." "Ranwé, glaub mir doch, ich war nur besorgt um sie...nicht mehr und nicht weniger...", stellte er klar und trat zu seinem Freund. Ranwé antwortete nicht, starrte nachdenklich in die Ferne. "Und das meinst du ganz ehrlich?", fragte er erneut und der Elb spürte, wie wichtig ihm jetzt eine wahre Antwort war. Legolas zögerte, ohne so recht zu wissen wieso, nickte dann aber und sprach: "Ja, Ranwé...und selbst das muss nicht unbedingt heißen, dass ich sie überhaupt mag, nach all den Schwierigkeiten, die sie uns bereitet hat. Es ist nur..." Der andere Elb seufzte und drehte sich wieder ihm zu: "Ist schon gut, Legolas, ich glaube dir...es ist nur...ich bin so durcheinander...weißt du, in meinem bisherigen Leben habe ich immer in den Tag hineingelebt, mich immer wieder auf neue Frauengeschichten eingelassen...aber...weißt du, Laith...Laith ist die Richtige für mich. Das spüre ich - hier drin", murmelte er lächelnd und zur Verdeutlichung seiner Worte legte er die rechte Hand auf sein Herz. Legolas schwieg einen kurzen Augenblick lang und nickte dann aber.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich liebe sie. Ganz ernsthaft. Sie ist die richtige Elbe für mich, ebenso wie Celendra die richtige Elbe für dich ist...", lächelte Ranwé warm. Legolas erwiderte diese Geste und klopfte Ranwé auf die Schulter: "Solche Worte aus deinem frauenverschlingenden Mund zu hören, ist äußerst ungewöhnlich, Freund"  
  
Ranwé lachte auf und umarmte Legolas stürmisch. "Und ich dachte schon, du hättest dich in Lalaithwen verliebt, kannst du mir solch einen absurden Gedanken verzeihen?", lachte er fröhlich und unbeschwert. Legolas schluckte schwer, erwiderte dann aber Ranwés feste Umarmung und antwortete ungewollt zaghaft:  
  
"Wie kommst du nur auf so einen dummen Gedanken...", und das meinte er ehrlich. Nur weil er sich Sorgen um sie machte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er sie mochte, oder, gar begehrte. Ranwé löste sich wieder von ihm, noch immer freudestrahlend: "Ich weiß nicht, muss wohl am Met gelegen haben, aber du sahst so nachdenklich und abwesend aus...na ja, egal. Es geht ihr sicherlich gut, schließlich hat sie Mut und Kraft in einer schier ausweglosen Situation bewiesen, selbst wenn also Orks ihr und Filegon aufgelauert hätten, glaube ich nicht, dass ihr etwas passiert ist. Vor allen Dingen, weil Haldir seine Leute rechtzeitig losgeschickt hat. Ich hoffe nur, Ioreweth nimmt sie mit, ich kann es kaum erwarten, sie wiederzusehen!"  
  
Ranwé war so überglücklich, dass sich seine Theorie, Legolas begehre Lalaithwen wahrscheinlich als falsch herausstellte, dass er ohne Ende redete und redete. Legolas wusste nicht warum, aber er fühlte sich immer miserabler.  
  
"Ich habe soeben Nachricht von Ioreweth erhalten", sagte plötzlich Haldir, der geräuschlos zu ihnen getreten war, "Sie haben eure Freunde gefunden. Sie sind unversehrt. Aber trotzdem beunruhigt es mich, dass Orkspuren in der Nähe gefunden wurden. Ich werde alles in Bewegung setzen, um diese widerwärtigen Kreaturen zu finden, bevor sie noch einen Schaden anrichten"  
  
"Ich danke dir, Haldir", sagte Legolas leise. "Wo sind die beiden?", fragte Ranwé sogleich. "Noch immer in Ioreweth's Obhut, soll ich ihn beauftragen, sie zu euch zu führen?"  
  
"Ja, ich wäre dir sehr dankbar dafür!", antwortete Ranwé ohne zu zögern. Haldir nickte lächelnd: "Da kann wohl jemand gar nicht warten...nun denn, so esst erst einmal Frühstück, hier seid ihr beiden sicher. Eure Freunde werden noch vor der Mittagsstunde hier eintreffen, das versichere ich euch.", fuhr Haldir fort und mit einem Male verfinsterte sich seine Miene: "Ich fürchte, wir dürfen uns trotzdem nicht in Sicherheit wiegen. Ich werde die Grenzwachen verstärken."  
  
Legolas nickte zustimmend und Haldir wand sich zum Gehen um. Und als er verschwunden war, rief Ranwé erfreut aus: "Ja, wir werden sie wiedersehen! Ist das nicht großartig?"  
  
Legolas, der seinen Freund noch nie so aufgewühlt gesehen hatte, lächelte müde.  
  
"Ja...das ist es..."  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Ok...was sagt ihr? *nervös Däumchen dreh* Ich beeil mich mit dem nächsten Chap, es ist nur so, dass schließlich in dieser Woche ein imaginärer 2. Teil des imaginären besten Filmes aller Zeiten in die Kinos kommt *lol*, ich mir zudem noch Weihnachtsgeschenke ausdenken + kaufen muss und noch dazu nen Haufen Arbeiten schreiben darf *juchuuu...*...aber ich geb mir Mühe...*liebblinzel* 


	16. Lug und Trug

A/N: Jaaa, fröhliche Weihnachten, euch allen da draußen. Hab gerad so gute Laune, dass ich eure mit einem weiteren Kapitel vermiesen muss *lol*...ja, schau an, hab weitergeschrieben und dieses Kapitel is sogar noch länger *ächz* ich hoffe, das nervt hier niemanden, aber konnte echt nichts weglassen, ich hoffe ihr habt Verständnis. So, nun zum Kapitel: es ist laaang, seeehr laaang *ich hoffe aber nicht langweilig* und voller Verwirrungen und Wendungen *wie mein kleines Gehirn, ich weiß...lol* und teilweise so zuckersüß, dass ihr beim Lesen Karies bekommen könntet...also: vorher Zähne putzen, dann lesen, dann reviewen *fleh* (macht mir ein kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk)  
  
Danke an alle, die reviewt und gelesen haben, ihr seid und bleibt die Besten!!! *schmatz*  
  
@Jelly: *lol*...ich liebe deine Reviews einfach *knuddel*  
  
@ alle anderen: eure natürlich auch *lol*  
  
P.S.: Haldir lebt in meinem Herzen und dieser Story weiter *g*  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
  
  
Kapitel 16: Lug und Trug  
  
Filegon blinzelte etwas verschlafen und schaute sich um. Noch immer lag seine Schwester in seinem Arm und zu seiner Erleichterung hatte sie ihr gestriges Entleerungsprogramm nicht noch einmal vollzogen. Der frische Morgenwind wehte sanft in den Bäumen und ein blumiger Duft wurde durch ihn verbreitet. Lorien war einfach wie ein Traum, so zart und zerbrechlich und einzigartig in seinem Wesen. Doch irgendetwas war anders an diesem Morgen. Es war Filegon, als wäre Loriens einzigartiger Zauber von einem Schatten getrübt, doch was es genau war, das ihn im Grunde seines Herzens besorgte, konnte der junge Elb nicht ausmachen. Wachsam lauschte Filegon und schaute sich um, wobei seine Bewegungsfreiheit stark durch Lalaithwen eingeschränkt war, die tief und fest schlafend an seiner Brust lehnte. Für einen kurzen Moment blickte er zu ihr herab und schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken daran, wie verkatert sie wohl aufwachen würde. Selber schuld!  
  
Sie hatte sich am Abend zuvor aufgeführt wie der größte Trottel Lothloriens, nur gut, dass sie sich nicht an alles erinnern würde. Verschlafen murmelte sie etwas Undeutbares vor sich hin und schmiegte sich näher an ihren Bruder. "Laith, hör auf damit, ich bin schließlich nicht dein persönliches Kuschelkissen", lachte er. Sie reagierte nicht, schien immer noch in ihren Träumen die Sterne vom Himmel zu holen. Ein warmes Lächeln umspielte die schönen Gesichtszüge Filegons, als er sich zu ihr herabbeugte und in ihr Ohr flüsterte: "Weder bin ich dein Kuschelkissen, noch Legolas selbst..."  
  
Wieder keine Reaktion. Sie war so verkatert und verschlafen, dass sie nicht einmal bei diesem schlaghaltigen Stichwort aufwachte. Filegon schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Vielleicht hatte sie den Namen des Prinzen in der letzten Nacht nur aus ihrer Trunkenheit heraus gesagt. Oder seine kleine Schwester verschwieg ihm mehr, als er dachte... . (was nichts Neues gewesen wäre) Er musterte sie, in Gedanken versunken und spielte mit ihrem Haar. Sie brauchte eindeutig ein Bad, in einigen Strähnen konnte man sogar vereinzelt getrocknetes Orkblut erkennen und ihr Gesicht war teilweise mit einem dünnen Schmutzfilm bezogen. Teilweise. Wie gesagt. Der Rest durfte mittlerweile auf Filegons Leinenhemd kleben. Der ältere Elb seufzte laut, schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Dann erschauerte er. Er wusste, dass etwas oder jemand ihn beobachtete, genau in diesem Augenblick. Doch noch bevor Ioreweth auch nur seine Hand auf Filegons Schulter hatte legen können, fuhr dieser in Windeseile herum und hatte Legolas' Dolch auf ihn gerichtet. Filegon gelang es irgendwie, Lalaithwens Fall ein wenig abzufedern, sodass sie zwar unsanft, doch nicht zu hart zu Boden ging, um zugleich aufzuwachen.  
  
"Ganz ruhig, mein Freund, überlege dir gut, wen du abstichst...", sagte Ioreweth ruhig und umfasste mit seiner Hand geschickt die Klinge des edlen Dolches. "Mein Name ist Ioreweth, ich gehöre zur Garde Lothloriens...und dies...", sprach der weise Elb weiter und zog dem etwas verwirrten Filegon mühelos die Hiebwaffe aus der Hand, "gehört wenn ich mich nicht irre Legolas, dem Sohne Thranduils..."  
  
"Spinnst du, Filegon, es hätte schon ausgereicht, wenn du mir einen leichten Schubs gegeben hättest, aber so brutal mit der eigenen Schwester umzugehen...", beschwerte sich Lalaithwen indes, den Schmutz von ihrem Mantel abklopfend, "oh...hallo", fuhr sie dann stammelnd fort, als sie den fremden Elben und dessen Geleit ringsherum stehen sah. Filegon erwiderte Ioreweths finsteren, misstrauenserfüllten Blick und es folgten einige Sekunden des Schweigens, bevor Laith die Stille nicht mehr aushielt: "Äh...ich möchte nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber was geht hier überhaupt vor?"  
  
Ioreweth musterte sie kurz, schien die Augen zusammenzukneifen und wand sich dann an seinen Bruder: "Iorelass, es wird Zeit, dass wir zurückgehen, wir haben schon viel zu viel Zeit damit vertrödelt, sie schlafen zu lassen."  
  
Beunruhigt trat Lalaithwen zu Filegon und umfasste seine Hand. "Was...was ist denn passiert, Filegon? Wer sind diese Fremden, warum habe ich solche Kopfschmerzen und wo bei Eru ist dein Übergewand abgeblieben?", murmelte sie ihm zu, ernsthaft verwirrt. "Auf Wunsch von Haldir und Legolas werdet ihr beiden nun mit uns kommen...keine Widerrede", sagte Ioreweth und als Filegon sah, dass die Elben allesamt mit Pfeil und Bogen bewaffnet waren, hatte er ein ganz mieses Gefühl, was den plötzlichen Besuch anging. Was, wenn Legolas Haldir doch die Wahrheit über Laith und ihm gesagt hatte und Lorien nun doch zur Endstation ihrer Reise würde? Oder war ihnen der gestrige, nun, peinliche Vorfall im Pavillon gemeldet worden? So oder so, Filegon fühlte sich nicht gerade sehr wohl, vor allen Dingen, weil sein herzallerliebstes Schwesterchen immer noch nicht richtig da zu sein schien. "Damit wäre eine deiner Fragen beantwortet, tu mir den Gefallen und halt die Klappe, egal was passiert...", knurrte er in ihre Richtung und Laith, die viel mehr mit ihrem eigenen Leid beschäftigt war, trottete ihm hinterher.  
  
"Könnt Ihr uns nicht wenigstens sagen, weshalb uns Eure Herren zu sich führen?", fragte Filegon gereizt, aber noch immer in einem höflichen Ton, als sie gerade einige Meter zurückgelegt hatten.  
  
"Geduldet euch, ihr werdet noch früh genug erfahren, warum es besser für euch ist, mir zu folgen", entgegnete der stattliche Elb ohne sich umzudrehen und er setzte seinen eiligen Schritt fort, schien auf jedes noch so kleine Geräusch in der Umgebung zu achten. In diesem Moment fiel Filegon zum ersten Mal der kunstvoll verzierte Köcher Ioreweths auf, aus feinem Elfenbein und silbernem Leinen gefertigt. Seine Gefährten, die ihm allesamt nach und nach folgten waren ähnlich ausgerüstet. Laith' Gedanken schienen sich ein wenig zu ordnen, denn auch sie bemerkte die tödlichen Waffen ihrer Begleiter und die damit wohl verbundenen Schwierigkeiten, die im Herzen Caras Galadhons auf die beiden warteten. "Mir gefällt das Ganze nicht...wo bringen die uns hin?", fragte sie Filegon vorsichtig. Der, ohnehin schon genervt und gereizt, knurrte ihr entgegen: "Kannst du nicht einmal zuhören, wenn man dir etwas sagt? Sie bringen uns zu Legolas...dem sicher schon zu Ohren gekommen ist, wie du dich gestern aufgeführt hast...so viel zum Thema Freiheit..."  
  
Laith konnte kaum glauben, was er da sprach: "Was meinst du? Er...er hat doch...gesagt...", begann sie zaghaft, aber Filegon wand sich von ihr ab. Ioreweth hatte interessiert dem kurzen Wortwechsel gelauscht. Haldir sagte, es wären Freunde von Legolas, aber sie benahmen sich eher, als führte man sie zu ihrem Henker und nicht zu einem vertrauten Freund. Etwas gefiel Ioreweth nicht an den Elben. Allein ihr Erscheinungsbild ließ nicht unbedingt vermuten, dass sie edle Elben aus dem Düsterwald waren.  
  
Der junge Mann trug nur ein dünnes, stark beschmutztes Leinenhemd und eine schlichte Hose, die teilweise zerrissen war. Sein Haar war weder frisiert noch gekämmt. Das gleiche konnte man von der kleinen Elbe sagen, nur dass sie viel schlimmer aussah. Und noch dazu hatten beide inmitten eines Weges ohne Schutz vor nächtlichen Gefahren geschlafen.  
  
Der Elb war sich sicher, dass er ein Auge auf sie werfen müssen würde.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Legolas ging nervös auf und ab, als die Mittagsstunde schon längst vorbei war und Ioreweth mit seiner Truppe noch immer nicht zurückkehrte. Als ob das noch nicht genug Grund zur Sorge war, nein, da mussten seine Gedanken kreuz und quer durch seinen Kopf jagen. Er musste an sein Zuhause denken, an seinen Vater, an seine Verlobte. Und an Ranwé. So hatte er ihn wirklich noch nie erlebt. Der sonst so durchtriebene, windige Elb schien wirklich verliebt zu sein. Und das ausgerechnet in Lalaithwen, Legolas konnte es nicht fassen.  
  
Unwillkürlich lachte er leise vor sich hin und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Ein tolles Paar, der Schürzenjäger und die Taschendiebin", murmelte er und blickte nervös um sich. Warum machte er sich nur so viele Gedanken, Ranwé hatte recht, Ioreweth würde beide sicher zurückbringen und Haldir die Grenzwachen verstärken. Doch trotzdem sagte ihm etwas in seinem Herzen, dass es besser war, auf der Hut zu sein. Gedankenversunken strich er über seine Brust. Es schmerzte noch, wenn auch nicht mehr so schlimm. Was würde er wohl Celendra erzählen, wenn sie die Narbe erblickte? Legolas seufzte, lehnte sich seitlich an den mächtigen Stamm eines Mallornbaumes und versuchte, jeden einzelnen seiner wirren Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.  
  
"Legolas, sie sind da", hörte er plötzlich Ranwés vertraute Stimme sprechen. Langsam drehte er sich um und nickte, als er das Leuchten in den Augen seines Freundes sah. Ranwé und verknallt...das passte ungefähr so gut zusammen, wie Zwerg und Elb...im Normalfall (ja, es schien wahrlich so, als seien er und Gimli eine reine Ausnahme, was die Freundschaft dieser beiden Völker anging). "Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel", flüsterte Legolas unbedacht, worauf Ranwé den Kopf schieflegte und seinen Freund besorgt musterte.  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung, Legolas?"  
  
Legolas nickte, obgleich er wusste, dass es nicht so war.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ich muss hier doch nicht durchsehen, oder?", murrte Lalaithwen Filegon zu, als sie letztendlich im Herzen Caras Galadhons angekommen waren und auf den Hauptmann der Galadhrim warteten. Ringsum standen Ioreweths Leute, bewaffnet und mit finsterer Miene. "Haben wir irgendetwas angestellt von dem ich noch nichts weiß?", fragte sie dann weiter und wippte nervös auf ihren Füßen vor und zurück. Filegon seufzte deutlich hörbar, sodass seine Schwester kurz inne hielt und fragend zu ihm aufschaute. "Was ist eigentlich los mit dir, Filegon? Warum knurrst du mich schon den lieben langen Tag an?" Als sie wiederum keine Antwort, ja nicht einmal einen Blick von ihm geschenkt bekam, seufzte sie ebenso und murrte: "Und mir vorwerfen, ich wäre launisch"  
  
Filegon holte tief Luft, war kurz davor ihr gehörig die Meinung zu geigen. Ihre Ignoranz war einfach nicht mehr auszuhalten. Sie benahm sich, als wüsste sie gar nicht mehr, was sich am Abend zuvor ereignet hatte und dass er und sie dadurch wohl in Schwierigkeiten geraten würden. Bevor Filegon jedoch eine große Standpauke halten konnte, ergriff Ioreweth das Wort: "Haltet euch mit euren Streitereien im Zaume. Haldir ist den Umgang mit Herumtreibern wie euch beiden nicht gewohnt"  
  
"Moment mal, ja? Wir sind weder Herumtreiber, noch irgendwelche ordinären Menschen", legte sich Lalaithwen mit dem Hauptmann der Grenzwachen an und deutete provozierend auf das rechte, leicht gespitzte Ohr. Filegon schloss nur die Augen, in letzter Zeit glaubte er seine Schwester nicht wiederzuerkennen. "Laith", sagte er laut und packte ihre Schulter.  
  
Ioreweth schwieg, musterte sie eindringlich, bevor er nah zu ihr herantrat und abschätzend zu ihr herabblickte. Laith verachtete diesen Blick zutiefst, kannte ihn nur zu gut. Legolas hatte sie immer so angesehen. "Das mag richtig sein, trotzdem gehört ihr zwei nicht hier her...und wenn es nach mir ginge, hättet ihr nie die Grenze zum Goldenen Wald übertreten dürfen", zischte er ihr kalt zu, worauf Laiths Temperament wieder mit ihr durchging: "Ihr glaubt wohl, Ihr könnt Euch alles erlauben, nur weil Ihr reinen Elbenblutes seid? Es gab Zeiten, da herrschte noch Toleranz und Respekt in Euren Wäldern..."  
  
"Laith, hör jetzt auf", mischte sich Filegon ein, doch sie ignorierte seinen festen Griff und blitzte Ioreweth wütend an.  
  
"Du sprichst von Dingen, von denen du keine Ahnung hast, kleine Elbe", sprach Ioreweth streng und packte ihr Kinn, hob es grob hinauf, sodass sie ihn ansehen musste. "Du magst elbisches Blut in deinen Venen haben, doch ganz sicher ist es durch Menschenblut verschmutzt worden, das dich schwach und fehlerhaft macht. Kein Elb verhält sich weder so wie du, noch sieht er so heruntergekommen aus", sagte er spottend. Filegon ahnte, was folgen würde, doch war er schnell genug, um weiteres Ausschreiten der Auseinandersetzung zu verhindern, indem er Laith an den Armen festhielt und zurückzog. Sonst wäre sie auf den Elben losgegangen wie ein Ork. Stattdessen konnte sie nur versuchen, sich aus Filegons Griff zu winden und als ihr dies nicht gelang, spuckte sie auf Ioreweths Füße.  
  
Schneller als ein Menschenauge es hätte verfolgen können, zogen Ioreweths Männer ihre Bogen und legten lange, spitze Pfeile auf die Sehnen. "Treib es nicht zu weit, Fremde", sagte der Elb rau und zog Lalaithwen an ihrem Mantelkragen näher zu sich. "Ein kurzes Zeichen von mir und du und dein Begleiter wäret von Pfeilen durchbohrt"  
  
Laith hielt seinem kalten Blick stand (schließlich hatte sie zuvor genügend Übung mit Legolas gehabt) und flüsterte leise: "Ist es schon so weit gekommen, dass Hass und Vorurteil die Gastfreundschaft der Elben überragen?" Ioreweth kniff die Augen zusammen und erwiderte: "Wenn du nicht dein freches Mundwerk unter Kontrolle halten kannst wirst du eine Gefangene und kein Gast sein..." Mit diesen Worten ließ er von ihr ab und die Elben senkten ihre Waffen. "Laith, sag mal geht's dir noch ganz gut? Willst du unsere Lage nun noch mehr verschlechtern?", raunte ihr Filegon zu. "Aber...ich musste doch irgendetwas sagen, er hat uns beleidigt", verteidigte sie sich selbst. Filegon schaute sie einen Augenblick schweigend an und murmelte: "Wie ich schon sagte, ich erkenne dich gar nicht wieder..." Ohne etwas hinzuzufügen folgte er Ioreweth und ließ Lalaithwen allein stehen. Diese schüttelte mit dem Kopf, tat es ihm dann aber gleich.  
  
"Was geht hier vor?", fragte Haldir, der das Geschehene beobachtet hatte und nun vor Ioreweth trat, der sich ehrerbietend vor dem Hauptmann verbeugte. "Die Gefährten des Prinzen führten wir wie befohlen hier her, Haldir, doch entsetzt es mich sehr, zu sehen, mit welchem Gesindel der Prinz des Düsterwaldes reiste"  
  
"Jetzt beleidigt er uns schon wieder", knurrte Laith leise, Filegon zog Lalaithwen an ihrem Haar zurück und murmelte: "Vielleicht meint er ja Ranwé", ein kurzes, aber erleichterndes Lächeln folgte und Lalaithwen erwiderte es vorsichtig. Sie hatte die Nerven ihres Bruders überreizt und war nun über jede freundschaftliche Geste seinerseits froh, denn die Gunst ihres Bruders war das Letzte, das sie verlieren wollte. Haldir schaute in die Runde, legte dann aber seine Hand auf Ioreweths Schulter: "Sei nicht so ungestüm, Freund..."  
  
Dann wand er sich an die beiden jungen Elben und nickte ihnen zu. "Folgt mir" Lalaithwen und Filegon tauschten leicht beunruhigte Blicke, taten dann aber, was ihnen aufgetragen wurde. Einige Zeit gingen sie unter riesigen Bäumen entlang, bis Haldir sie eine große, gewundene Treppe hinaufführte. "Entschuldigt, Herr, aber wir würden gern das Anliegen unseres unfreiwilligen Besuches erfahren", warf Filegon höflich ein. Haldir blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihnen, in seinen Augen lag ein Ausdruck des Unverständnisses und der Verwunderung. "Eure Freunde, Ranwé und Legolas, baten mich, nach euch schicken zu lassen, da dunkle Wolken über den lothlorischen Himmel ziehen. Wildes Getier streift neuerdings durch das Dickicht...Orks...und vielleicht noch ganz anderes Gesindel. Aus Sorge ließen wir euch hier her holen."  
  
Fast gleichzeitig atmeten Laith und ihr Bruder erleichtert aus, was Haldir stutzig machte. "Aber warum sprecht ihr von einem unfreiwilligen Besuch? Ich war im Glauben, es würde euch freuen, eure Freunde wiederzusehen...und...warum scheint ihr erleichtert darüber zu sein, dass Orks unsere Grenzen überschritten haben und eine nicht zu unterschätzende Bedrohung sind?"  
  
"Oh, nein, unfreiwillig, weil wir unsere Angelegenheiten hier in Lorien noch nicht erledigen konnten und erleichtert...erleichtert waren wir, rechtzeitig durch Eure Männer vor der Gefahr gerettet worden zu sein", sprach Filegon und Laith staunte mal wieder über seine Redegewandtheit. Haldir zögerte, schien dieser Erklärung nicht ganz zu glauben, drehte sich dann aber erneut um und führte die Geschwister weiter hinauf. Die Sonne spielte mit dem grünenden Laub der Bäume, ihr Licht kleidete alles in einen goldenen Schimmer. Laith war es, als träumte sie, als sie die Stufen mühelos erklomm. Oben angekommen, machte Haldir Halt und wand sich ein weiteres Mal an die beiden Elben.  
  
"Kommt nun, ich führe euch zu euren Freunden. Ihr seht erschöpft aus. So badet, lasst euch neu einkleiden und ruht ein wenig. Ihr genießt hier den Schutz Caras Galadhons, hier kann euch nichts geschehen", versicherte er weiterhin und schenkte ihnen ein Lächeln. "Nach dem, was wir erlebt haben, wäre ich da gar nicht mehr so sicher", sagte Filegon mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen. Haldir gab daraufhin nichts zurück, sondern ließ sie in eine Art Halle eintreten, welche mit Elfenbein und Glas geschmückt und überdacht war. Einige Zeit schwiegen sie nur, bestaunten die einzigartige Schönheit der Stadt, denn von der großen Halle aus konnte man über viele Baumwipfel hinweg, den Goldenen Wald erblicken, ein Ort voller Geheimnisse und Pracht. Haldir lächelte, als er Lalaithwens neugierige Blicke sah und ihren staunenden Ausdruck in den Augen.  
  
"Lalaithwen, Eru sei Dank, dir ist nichts passiert", hörten sie plötzlich Ranwé rufen. Erschrocken wand sich die Elbe um und sah Ranwé am anderen Ende der Halle stehen (wo er besser auch geblieben wäre) und erfreut zu ihr hinüberlaufen. Filegon schenkte dem windigen Kerl wie gewohnt alle Höflichkeit, die er aufbringen konnte, indem er gar nichts sagte. Lalaithwen, immer noch ein wenig überrascht über diesen freudigen Ansturm des Elben stand ein wenig hilflos inmitten des Raumes, als Ranwé sie stürmisch umarmte und an sich presste. "Ich habe dich so vermisst, Melamin"  
  
Filegon stand einmal mehr kurz davor, Ranwé die verdorbene Seele aus dem Leib zu prügeln, als er plötzlich Legolas in der Tür stehen und die beiden beobachten sah. Auf Filegon wirkte Legolas Blick traurig und irgendwie wehmütig, bis er sich schließlich abwand und die Halle betrat.  
  
Lalaithwen indes kämpfte gegen die heftige Umarmung des Elben an und versuchte ihn mit aller Macht von sich wegzuschieben, doch wie so oft siegte die Kraft der Reinblütigkeit über Lalaithwens. "Ranwé, lass mich los, ich bekomme keine Luft mehr", murmelte sie und trat mit voller Absicht auf dessen Fuß. Ranwé ließ sich davon nicht beirren, lockerte zwar den Griff, ließ sie aber nicht los. "Ai, Melamin, aniron cen", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, worauf sie zusammenzuckte, als sie seinen heißen Atem an ihrer empfindlichen Ohrmuschel spürte. "Na, lass das, hab ich gesagt, und nenn mich nicht Melamin, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dir eine reinhaue!", polterte sie los und Haldir, Ranwé und Legolas schauten sie überrascht an. Nur Filegon musste sich wieder einmal das Lachen verkneifen.  
  
"Aber...aber...", stammelte Ranwé und seine Lippen bebten regelrecht.  
  
"Nicht aber...", äffte sie ihn nach und machte einen großen Schritt von ihm weg, "Ich habe dir eindeutig gesagt, dass der Kuss nur ein Versehen war, deswegen bin ich noch lange nicht deine kleine Bettmieze"  
  
Das war deutlich. Sogar für Ranwé. Haldir blickte ein wenig verwirrt zu Legolas, doch auch der zuckte mit den Achseln, aber im Inneren seines Herzens breitete sich eine unerwartete Wärme aus. "Laith, das war jetzt aber wieder gemein von dir", spottete Filegon, doch sie schaute ihn scharf an, worauf er verstummte. "Was kann ich dafür, dass er so schwer von Begriff ist...", sagte sie genervt und wand sich von Ranwé ab. Legolas trat zu ihnen, Ranwé stand noch immer in gleicher Pose, mit einem Ausdruck tiefster Enttäuschung auf dem Gesicht, da, als Legolas Filegon zunickte. Dieser erwiderte seine Geste und sprach: "Schön, dich wiederzusehen, auch wenn dies recht unerwartet für uns war...wir dachten schon...na ja"  
  
Legolas lächelte leicht, blickte kurz zu Lalaithwen, die stur auf den marmornen Boden starrte und wand sich dann wieder an Filegon: "Nein...nicht doch, keineswegs beabsichtigte ich, euere Angelegenheiten zu stören, es ist nur so, dass wir besorgt um euch waren. Haldir und seine Leute nehmen an, dass die Orks uns unbemerkt folgen konnten."  
  
Noch immer schaute er sie nicht an, wich ihren vorsichtigen Blicken bewusst aus, bis Laith schließlich die Geduld verlor und beschloss, jegliche Friedensversuche bleiben zu lassen. Legolas war schon immer eigenartig und würde es wohl auch immer sein, Laith würde es darauf beruhen lassen. "Mit Verlaub, sei mir die Frage gestattet, um welche Angelegenheiten es sich handelt? Dessentwegen habt ihr euch doch wohl unüberlegterweise getrennt?", fragte Haldir. Filegon tauschte einen fragenden Blick mit seiner Schwester und sprach dann: "Wir sind hier, weil wir unsere Eltern zu finden hofften"  
  
Ranwé gesellte sich langsam zu Legolas, schaute Lalaithwen nicht mehr an. Zwar hatte sie ihm gesagt, dass sie nichts für ihn empfand, aber ihn so kalt von sich zu stoßen, das hatte er nicht erwartet. Damit würde er sich nicht zufrieden geben, er würde noch um sie kämpfen. Sie hatte in seinen Augen sowieso keine Wahl. Er spielte nun den Beleidigten, doch der Elbe sollte das nur recht sein, so ließ er sie wenigstens in Ruhe. "Eure Eltern", wiederholte Haldir erstaunt, "Ihr sucht sie? Wisst ihr denn nicht, wo sie leben?", entgegnete er ein wenig ungläubig. Ihm schien es verworren, dass Eltern und Kinder lang getrennt waren und nicht wussten, wo sich der andere befand. Filegon schüttelte mit dem Kopf: "Das ist eine längere Geschichte, wir erhielten nur den Hinweis, dass sie sich angeblich in Lorien aufhalten."  
  
"So nennt mir die Namen eurer Eltern und ich werde euch sagen, ob ich sie kenne.", bot Haldir an und nach langer Zeit schaute Legolas kurz zu Lalaithwen und lächelte unbewusst, als er den hellen Hoffnungsschimmer in ihren Augen sah.  
  
"Der Name unserer Mutter lautet Sûrathiel und der unseres Vaters Helthon", erwiderte Filegon sofort und unterbewusst umfasste er Lalaithwens Hand. Haldir schwieg einen Moment und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich Nachdenklichkeit und Überraschung wieder. "Ich kenne ein Elbenpaar mit solchen Namen...", begann er und Laith holte tief Luft, drückte Filegons Hand fester, "Sie lebten einst im Düsterwald?" Laith nickte eifrig und wollte schon einen Jubelschrei ausrufen, als Haldir flüsterte: "Ich kannte sie einst, das ist wahr...doch...hatten sie nur einen Sohn...und keine Tochter"  
  
Augenblicklich klappte Lalaithwens Kinnlade hinunter und Filegons Augen weiteten sich. "Nur einen Sohn?", wiederholte er leise und Haldir nickte. Eine bedrückende Stille herrschte in diesem Moment, Lalaithwen wollte nicht glauben, was Haldir gesagt hatte. "Das ist nicht wahr, Ihr müsst jemand anderen meinen", lächelte sie hoffnungsvoll, doch als Haldir fragte: "Sûrathiel, Tochter Ceregols und Meldeth? Helthon, Sohn Henwés und Alcerwiel?", wurde Lalaithwen klar, dass Haldir ihre Eltern meinte...oder Filegons Eltern, wie sich jetzt herausstellte. "Das kann nicht sein, seid Ihr Euch ganz sicher?", fragte Filegon und Haldir nickte.  
  
"Nach deiner Geburt, Filegon, Sohn Helthons, blieb es deiner Mutter verwehrt, weitere Kinder zu bekommen, sie kann nicht deine Schwester sein." Legolas beobachtete ihre Reaktion genau, er selbst war überrascht von Haldirs Worten. Sie runzelte die Stirn, schüttelte mit dem Kopf und schaute nicht auf. "Das...das kann aber nicht sein...wie ist das möglich? Ich wuchs mit ihm auf!", argumentierte Laith und Legolas bemerkte, wie sehr ihre Stimme zitterte.  
  
"Ich kann es mir auch nicht erklären, es sei denn, du wurdest als Findelkind aufgezogen, doch eines steht fest, du bist nicht Filegons Schwester.", sagte Haldir sanft, als er sah, wie sehr seine Worte ihr schmerzten. "Ich selbst wuchs nicht in Lorien auf, woher kennt Ihr mich dann und woher wollt Ihr wissen, dass Lalaithwen nicht meine Schwester ist, denn auch sie wuchs nahe Düsterwald auf.", versuchte Filegon verzweifelt einen Irrtum Haldirs heraufzubeschwören, doch dieser sprach: "Ich weiß es, weil ich deine Mutter sehr gut kannte und von ihrem Leid, keine weiteren Kinder mehr zu haben wusste..."  
  
Filegon stockte der Atem. "Ihr kanntet sie?", fragte er dann ungläubig und blickte zu Haldir auf. Dieser nickte vorsichtig und Legolas verfolgte das vorsichtige Gespräch mit Erstaunen. "Trotzdem...wie...ich meine...ich kenne Lalaithwen seit sie ein Kind war", murmelte er dann wieder, doch Haldir schlug auch diese Hoffnung nieder: "Akzeptiere es, Filegon, sie ist nicht deine Schwester...oder hast du ihre Geburt gesehen?"  
  
Enttäuscht schüttelte Filegon mit dem Kopf und blickte zu Boden. "Und die Schwangerschaft deiner Mutter?", fragte er weiter. Diesmal blickte Filegon nur verletzt auf, seufzte dann aber nur. "Ich wusste nichts davon, dass meine Mutter keine Kinder nach mir bekommen konnte, noch wusste ich, ob sie schwanger war oder nicht, da ich zu dieser Zeit von meinem Vater zu meinen Onkel geschickt wurde, als Lalaithwen noch nicht da war. Er sagte mir, ich solle ihm zur Hand gehen, und dass ich in den damaligen dunklen Zeiten sicherer bei ihm wäre, doch wird mir erst jetzt bewusst, dass sie mir nur verheimlichen wollten, dass..."  
  
"Hör auf", wisperte Lalaithwen kaum hörbar. Abrupt verstummte Filegon, schaute zu ihr herab, wollte nach ihrer Hand greifen, doch sie zog sie weg. "Laith, ich wusste nicht..." Als sie zu ihm aufschaute, schwieg er erneut. "Es hat keinen Sinn mehr, herumzudiskutieren, Haldir wird wohl die Wahrheit sprechen", flüsterte sie mit heiserer Stimme, die verriet, dass sie gegen Tränen ankämpfen musste. Ranwé warf Lalaithwen einen mitleidsvollen Blick zu. Er begehrte, liebte sie, wollte sie...um jeden Preis und so sah er in ihrer Situation schon wieder die Chance für einen weiteren Annäherungsversuch. Legolas hatte den Blick gesenkt, wagte es nicht, in ihre Augen zu sehen. Vor einiger Zeit hatte es ihn noch erfreut, ihr regelrecht wehzutun, da sie seinen Stolz verletzte, doch nun, in diesem ganz besonderen Moment in der Halle Caras Galadhons, war sie nicht mehr als ein kleines Mädchen, schwach, verletzlich und durcheinander. Haldir schien die ganze Zeit über Filegon mit fragenden Blicken zu durchlöchern, es war, als könnte er sich etwas nicht erklären. Doch Haldir schwieg zunächst, die Situation war zu genüge angespitzt.  
  
Als Ranwé zu ihr trat und seine Arme um sie legen wollte, schaute Legolas doch noch auf. "Laith, meine Laith, nicht traurig sein...", murmelte Ranwé behutsam. "Soll es dir Iluvatar höchstpersönlich ins Ohr flüstern oder warum begreifst du nicht, dass ich nicht DEINE Laith bin?", schrie sie ihn an und jetzt konnte sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Filegon wollte sie am Gehen hindern, aber Haldir fasste seine Schulter und sagte: "Lass sie, Filegon, sie muss jetzt ein wenig allein sein"  
  
Filegon starrte Laith hinterher, als sie schnellen Schrittes die Halle verließ. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, doch niemals damit, dass Lalaithwen nicht seine richtige Schwester war. Ranwé presste erbost die Lippen zusammen und in seinen Augen leuchtete blanke Wut auf. "Ranwé, du musst sie auch verstehen, das war jetzt viel zu viel für sie...", meinte Legolas beschwichtigend, doch Ranwé ließ sich nicht von seinem Zorn abbringen: "Ich wollte sie trösten, nichts anderes...doch sie behandelt mich wie ein Stück Dreck, das wird sie noch bereuen" Noch bevor Legolas etwas erwidern konnte, mischte sich Filegon in das Gespräch ein, packte Ranwé am Kragen: "Sie hat völlig andere Sorgen im Moment, also lass sie gefälligst in Ruhe, oder es wird dir noch sehr leid tun!"  
  
"Was willst du denn tun?", zischte Ranwé provokant, "Will das Brüderchen seine Möchtegernschwester beschützen?"  
  
Das war zu viel.  
  
Filegon zerrte Ranwé brutal an sich und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Zwar nur mit der bloßen Handkante, doch allein die Wucht des Schlages reichte aus, um Ranwé eine blutende Nase zu bescheren. Legolas und Haldir gingen sofort dazwischen, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern. Haldir zog Filegon zur Seite, während sich Ranwé von Legolas losriss. "Lass mich los, Legolas", rief er wütend, warf Filegon einen tödlichen Blick zu, wisperte: "Du bist das Letzte...", und verließ die Halle, jedoch auf einer anderen Seite, als Laith es zuvor getan hatte. Legolas seufzte und lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen eine der marmornen Säulen. Filegon kochte zwar noch immer vor Wut, hielt sich aber zurück. "Wie kann sich nur alles gegen uns wenden, nach all dem, was wir durchgemacht haben?", wisperte er fassungslos und sank auf seine Knie. Haldir trat zu ihm, kniete ebenso nieder und legte seine Hände auf Filegons Schultern. "Verliere nicht den Mut, Filegon"  
  
"Das lässt sich so leicht sagen", sagte er leise, "Aber erklärt das mal Lalaithwen..." Haldir seufzte und lächelte dann unerwartet. "Du bist nicht ihr Bruder, aber euer ganzes Leben lang wart ihr wie Geschwister zueinander...das kann euch niemand nehmen, nicht einmal die Wahrheit.", tröstete er, "In euren Venen mag nicht das gleiche Blut fließen, aber eure Seelen sind aneinander gebunden, lasst euch das nicht nehmen"  
  
Filegon nickte langsam und fragte: "Was wird nun mit meinen Eltern, wisst Ihr, wo sie sich aufhalten?" Haldir nickte: "Ja, meines Wissens nach leben sie am Rande Caras Galadhons, du möchtest sie wiedersehen, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ich habe viele Fragen, die nach Antworten verlangen", erwiderte er, "Vor allen Dingen, warum sie uns im Stich gelassen haben." Haldir legte den Kopf schief: "Im Stich gelassen?" Filegon seufzte und schaute Haldir in die Augen. "Nach einem schweren Unwetter vor langer Zeit wurden wir getrennt...man sagte uns, sei seien tot. Und nun erfahre ich, dass sie ein friedliches, unbesorgtes Leben in Lorien führen, während wir, Lalaithwen und ich, uns durch unser Leben schlagen mussten." Haldir senkte einen Moment den Blick und murmelte: "Ich wollte es dir erst nicht sagen, da Lalaithwen ohnehin schon verletzt genug war...es ging vor langer Zeit ein Gerücht herum, dass der einzige Sohn deiner Mutter verstorben sei...doch wie ich schon sagte, es war nur ein Gerücht. Schließlich wusste man in Lorien nichts davon, dass deine Eltern eine Waise aufgezogen haben mussten. Es kann genauso gut eine Lüge sein"  
  
Filegon sah verzweifelt aus und führte seine Hand zu seiner Stirn. "Ich war dementsprechend überrascht, die Namen deiner Eltern zu hören, da es hieß, DU seiest tot.", fuhr Haldir fort. "Ich...kann das alles nicht verstehen, das ist zu viel...", stammelte Filegon und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Erst erfuhr er, dass Lalaithwen nicht seine richtige Schwester war und nun auch noch, dass niemand um sie in Lorien wusste und Gerüchte kursierten, er sei tot. Seine Eltern würden ihm einiges erklären müssen.  
  
"Nimm dir Zeit, deine Gedanken zu ordnen, mein Freund. Morgen ist ein besserer Tag, um sich dem Unscheinbaren zu stellen" Mit diesen Worten reichte er filegon die Hand und zog ihn auf seine Füße zurück. "Du solltest ein wenig ruhen, ein Bad ist für dich hergerichtet und neue Kleider herausgelegt worden. Entspanne und sorge dich nicht mehr. Nicht heute."  
  
Filegon nickte, doch bevor er sich zum Gehen umwand, fragte er: "Aber, was ist mit Laith, sollte ich nicht...?" Legolas meldete sich nach langem Schweigen wieder zu Wort: "Nein, Filegon, ich werde mit ihr reden..." Verwundert schauten Haldir und Filegon zu Legolas, doch Filegon lächelte dankbar und kehrte dann um. "Das Ganze ist überaus rätselhaft", meinte Haldir, Filegon beim Verlassen der Halle beobachtend, "Meines Erachtens steckt mehr hinter diesem Rätsel, als wir zu erkennen vermögen" Legolas nickte und sprach: "Du sagtest selbst, dass wir heute keine Rätsel mehr lösen können, stärke die Wachen, lass uns auf der Hut sein, aber erst einmal verworrene Gedanken ordnen." Haldir schaute Legolas einen Moment schweigend an, dann sagte er: "Du hast recht, kümmere dich wie versprochen um Lalaithwen, ich werde sehen, ob sich Ranwés Gemüt ein wenig abgekühlt hat..."  
  
"Und ich erhoffte mir ein paar ruhige, besinnliche Tage in den Wäldern Lothloriens", seufzte Legolas.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Der späte Nachmittag hatte mittlerweile die heiße Mittagssonne abgelöst und vereinzelt wanderten Wolken über Loriens Himmel. Ein sanfter Wind wehte, hob Lalaithwens Haar an und ließ es sogleich wieder leicht auf ihre Schultern fallen. Legolas lächelte traurig, als er sie zusammengehockt auf einer großen Wurzel sitzen sah, mit ihren Armen umschloss sie ihre Knie, ihr Kopf lehnte seitlich darauf. Ihr Gesicht war von Legolas abgewandt. Der Elb wusste nicht wieso, aber sein Herz raste in seiner Brust. So viel war geschehen, ungeahnte Gefahren und Rätsel hatten sich ihnen in den Weg gestellt...und alles war anders gekommen, als er es je gedacht hätte. Geräuschlos trat er zu ihr, der Lauf der Sonne war ihm hold, sodass er keinen verräterischen Schatten warf, den Laith hätte sehen können. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch es schien ein Kloß in seinem Hals zu stecken und zudem brach es ihm fast das Herz, als er sie ganz leise, so als ob sie sich für ihre Tränen schämte, weinen hörte.  
  
Sanft, fast so zart wie ein Blatt im Herbst zu Boden segelte, legte er seine Hand auf Lalaithwens Schulter. Sie zuckte unter der unerwarteten Berührung zusammen und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Legolas' Lippen aus. "Hau ab, lass mich in Ruhe...", schluchzte sie verschämt, drehte sich jedoch nicht zu ihm um. "Entschuldige", brachte er leise hervor und Lalaithwen wand sich erschrocken um, als sie die klare, sanfte Stimme des Elben hörte, die sie an den milden Gesang des Regens einer Sommernacht erinnerte. Mit großen, blauen Augen schaute sie zu ihm auf und senkte sogleich schuldbewusst ihr Haupt.  
  
"Ihr seid es...verzeiht, mein Prinz, wie sooft war mein Mundwerk schneller als mein Gehirn, ich nahm an, Filegon oder Ranwé, der Trottel wäre hier"  
  
Legolas konnte nicht anders als leise zu lachen. Verunsichert blinzelte sie ihn an, doch Legolas ließ sich neben ihr auf der Wurzel nieder. Einige müde Tränen kullerten an ihrer Wange hinab, die sie eilig fortwischte. Mit zitternden Händen.  
  
"Du musst dich nicht deiner Tränen schämen, Lalaithwen", sagte er leise und schaute sie an. Sie presste die Lippen zusammen, sagte aber nichts, sondern schaute stur geradeaus. Nach einigen verstrichenen Sekunden folgte er ihrem Blick. Schweigend saßen sie so nebeneinander, nur das ruhige Säuseln des Windes verriet, dass die Welt nicht stillstand. Lalaithwen konnte kein Wort hervorbringen, musste sich eingestehen, dass er ihr Herz höher schlagen ließ, auch wenn er nur in ihrer Nähe war. Und das verwirrte sie. Als ob das Geschehene nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen wäre, nein, da mussten ihre Gedanken überallhin verstreut sein. Sie bemerkte kaum, dass er ihre Hand ergriff, so sanft war seine Berührung auf ihrer Haut. Verwirrt starrte sie auf Legolas' Hand, die nun die ihre umschloss, fast völlig einnahm. Dann wanderte ihr Blick scheu zu seinem Gesicht. Noch immer schaute er in die Ferne, so als ob seine tröstende Geste nur unwillkürlich gewesen wäre.  
  
"Warum...warum habt Ihr mich gehen lassen?", murmelte sie leise. Legolas wand den Blick nicht ab und sagte: "Weil zu Vieles aus Zorn und verletztem Stolz zwischen uns gesprochen wurde. Mein Urteil sollte nicht aus Eigensinn gefällt werden."  
  
Laith verstand immer noch nicht, was er eigentlich meinte, gab sich aber mit der Antwort des Elben zufrieden. Vorerst. "Lalaithwen...es...es tut mir leid, was ich zu dir sagte." Laith wusste nicht, weshalb, aber als sie seinen entschuldigenden Ausdruck in den blauen Augen, die den Himmel an einem Frühlingsmorgen wiederzuspiegeln schienen, sah, wollte sie ihm nur noch um den Hals fallen. Stattdessen nickte sie und senkte verlegen den Kopf, als sich neue Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten. Eine Träne fiel herab und landete auf Legolas' Hand. Er lächelte und legte, zunächst zaghaft, seinen anderen Arm um ihre Schultern, zog den Mantel enger um ihren Körper. Lalaithwen wagte nicht einmal mehr, zu atmen, das einzige, das sie hervorbrachte, war: "Es ist so ein vernichtendes Gefühl, zu wissen, dass man nirgendwo hingehört..."  
  
Legolas schaute zu ihr herab, legte den Arm nun selbstsicherer um sie. "Aber du gehörst doch zu jemandem. Zu Filegon.", flüsterte er und hinderte mit seinem Daumen eine weitere Träne daran, ihren Weg über Lalaithwens Wange zu bahnen. Zögerlich schaute sie ihn an. In ihren Augen standen so viele Worte geschrieben, die sie sagen wollte, doch nicht mehr aussprechen konnte. "Filegon wird immer deine Familie sein, auch wenn ihr nicht blutsverwandt seid. Du bist nie allein, Lalaithwen, auch wenn du dich so fühlst.", sagte er und lächelte vorsichtig. Langsam, nur sehr langsam nickte sie und versuchte, seine Geste zu erwidern, was ihr nicht recht gelang. Und in diesem Augenblick konnte er nicht anders, als sich vornüber zu beugen und einen tröstenden Kuss auf ihre Stirn zu hauchen. Sie errötete leicht, aber für Legolas war es kaum sichtbar, da sie ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter vergrub. Er umarmte sie nun ganz, genoss diesen Moment äußersten Vertrauens.  
  
"Wir könnten uns so viel besser verstehen, wenn wir nur unseren Stolz überwinden würden", murmelte sie an seiner Schulter und er lächelte, als er ihre verschlafene Stimme hörte. "Freunde können sogar Stolz und Sturheit überwinden", erwiderte er vorsichtig und sie schaute zu ihm auf. "Freunde...ja, Freunde vermögen in der Lage zu sein, da habt Ihr recht"  
  
"Und Freunde sprechen sich nicht mit Adelstiteln an", fügte er lächelnd hinzu, "Da weißt du, was du dir noch alles abgewöhnen musst", neckte er sie dann und sie lächelte. Endlich. Endlich waren die Tränen dem Lächeln gewichen. Laith fand Trost durch Legolas' Worte und beide vergaßen die Vorurteile und Streitereien, die ihnen ein falsches Bild vom anderen vermittelt hatten.  
  
Doch bemerkte Legolas nicht, dass Ranwé ihn und Lalaithwen beobachtet und die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte... .  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Puuuhhh, war das lang, oder? Na ja, lasst euch trösten, ich bin vom 28.12. bis 3.1. nicht zu Hause, d.h., nicht in der Lage meinen Computer zu belästigen *G* (und euch)...ich hoffe das Chap hat euch gefallen?! *reviewbrüll* Denn das ist mein einziger kleiner Lohn *liebguck*  
  
Also, bis zum neuen Jahr, rutscht gut rein und nicht hinfallen, klar? 


	17. Ranwé macht einen Fehler

A/N: Nach langer Abwesenheit gibt's nun endlich wieder ein neues Kapitel *fleißig war*...tja, so viel zum Thema Weihnachtsferien, die sind nun auch schon wieder rum *lautseufz*...daher kann ich nicht garantieren, dass weitere Updates in gewohnter Zeitspanne erfolgen! Mmh, ich war echt baff, so viele Reviews zu bekommen, vielen lieben Dank an alle!

Ich hoffe, ihr hattet alle nen guten Start ins neue Jahr...möge sich der letzte Kater aus euren geplagten Köpfen verziehen...o je, ich laber mal wieder einen Quatsch...na ja, bei dem Gedanken daran, dass morgen wieder Schule ist, kommt bei mir eben nicht so ne Motivation auf *lol*

Na gut, lest doch bitte und reviewt mir eure Meinung! Würd mich freuen...

Diesmal Special Thanks to: Black Pearl *für die kreativste Review ever* 

*************************************************************************

Kapitel 17: Ranwé macht einen Fehler 

Legolas hatte sich wieder von Lalaithwen gelöst, ihre Hand aber nicht losgelassen. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit fühlte er sich wieder richtig gut, die Last, die zuvor auf seinen Schultern lag, war um einiges leichter geworden. Dabei hatten sich die Probleme längst nicht in Luft aufgelöst. Aber er hatte das Kriegsbeil mit Lalaithwen begraben. Sie schaute schüchtern zu ihm auf, worauf er sich ein schelmisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Er fand noch immer Gefallen daran, sie verlegen zu machen. Sie, die sonst immer so vorlaut und selbstsicher war. Legolas gestand sich in diesem Moment ein, dass er von ihr wahrlich fasziniert war und eine nie zuvor gefühlte Zuneigung zu ihr verspürte. Aber er zwang sich dazu, diesen Gedanken zu ignorieren. Mehr wollte und durfte er nicht zulassen. Schließlich wartete Celendra zu Hause auf ihn. Bei dem Gedanken an seine Verlobte ließ Legolas ihre Hand los und räusperte sich.

Schnell senkte Laith den Blick und atmete tief durch. Noch nie hatte sie sich so gefühlt wie an diesem Tag, in diesem Moment. Sie fühlte sich leicht und unbeschwert, doch gleichzeitig verwirrt und unsicher. Legolas hatte sie für kurze Zeit vergessen lassen, dass ihr ganzes Leben nur aus einer einzigen Lüge zu bestehen schien. Gerade er, dieser reinblütige Elb, der sie so auf 180 zu bringen vermochte. Die Welt war manchmal sehr verwirrend. 

Lalaithwen rutschte ein Stückchen von ihm weg und starrte eingeschüchtert zu Boden. Am liebsten hätte sie für den Rest ihres unendlichen Lebens in Legolas' Armen gelegen, so geborgen hatte sie sich zuvor nur bei ihrem...nun ja, Bruder durfte sie ihn jetzt nicht mehr nennen...Filegon gefühlt. Sie schüttelte augenblicklich mit dem Kopf und wischte sich letzte Spuren ihrer Tränen aus dem Gesicht. 

Holla, _ER _war ein _PRINZ_, das durfte sie nie vergessen. Er war praktisch unerreichbar für sie, schon allein aus dem Grunde, weil sie eine gewöhnliche Elbe war, die Leute bestahl und nicht einmal reines Blut in den Venen hatte. Noch dazu war er verlobt und...sie dachte schon wieder über irrsinnige Dinge nach, die sie eigentlich allein schon zu denken verlegen machen mussten. 

Er hatte sie nur getröstet...getröstet und nicht irgendwelche Andeutungen gemacht. Arme, dumme und naive Lalaithwen! „Es wird spät, du solltest dich ein wenig ausruhen und ein Bad nehmen"

Außerdem beleidigte er sie gerade indirekt. Mit gespitzten Lippen musterte sie Legolas, der breit grinste. „Ihr wollt damit sagen, dass ich schmutzig bin oder gar stinke?", murmelte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, alle schwärmerischen Träumereien, die sie eben gehegt hatte, waren mit seinen Worten wie eine Seifenblase geplatzt. Legolas lachte laut auf, strich ihr durch das ohnehin schon zerzauste Haar und musterte sie einen Moment eindringlich. Da! Da war schon wieder dieses naive „Ich vergesse jetzt mal, dass er a) vergeben, b) reinblütig, c) einfach unerreichbar ist" – Denken, wofür sich Lalaithwen selbst hasste, aber sie konnte doch nichts dafür, wenn ihr kleines, pochendes Herz Salti schlug wenn er sie auch nur ansah. Sie versuchte, sich krampfhaft die Erinnerung ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, als Legolas sie keines Blickes würdigte und ihr immer wieder deutlich machte, dass er nicht gerade von ihr angetan war, aber sie vergaß all die eigentlichen Unstimmigkeiten zwischen ihm und ihr, als er sie so ansah.

Verflucht seien alle Reinblütigen! 

Legolas musste ihr hin und hergerissenes Mienenspiel mitbekommen haben, denn er lachte erneut laut auf, brachte Lalaithwen in noch größere Verlegenheit. „Warum lacht Ihr?", murrte sie böse und es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Es ist nur...", begann er, noch immer lächelnd und schwieg daraufhin. Laith zweifelte an der geistigen Gesundheit des Elben, als sie ihn so ausgelassen sah. Sie bemerkte es nicht, aber Legolas ließ sie so ihre anfängliche Unsicherheit und an Verzweiflung grenzende Enttäuschung vergessen.

„Ich dachte, wir hätten uns ausgemacht, nicht diese höflichen Anreden zu verwenden...", sagte er dann leise und Lalaithwens Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus. Das musste ein Traum sein...oder ein verdammt schlechter Scherz. „Oh...das hatte ich vergessen", stammelte sie. Eigentlich hatte sie darauf wieder einen gemeinen Kommentar von Legolas erwartet, doch er schwieg, genau wie sie. Sie schauten sich nur an und Lalaithwen kamen Sekunden wie Stunden vor. Gerade als die Sonne schon gen Westen gewandert und kurz davor war, unterzugehen und das orange-rote Licht des Abends Legolas schönes Gesicht in bronzene Schatten legte, wollte Lalaithwen sich einfach vornüberbeugen und ihn küssen. Egal, was eigentlich zwischen ihnen stand oder ob er auch nur ansatzweise ähnlich für sie empfand. Und gerade in dem Moment, als sie mit diesem Gedanken spielte, erhob sich Legolas von der Wurzel und stand nun vor ihr.

Er lächelte sie an, doch sie glaubte in seinen Augen tiefe Traurigkeit zu sehen. „Na komm, Dreckspatz", flüsterte er nur und ging langsamen Schrittes in Richtung Elfenbeinhalle zurück. 

Laith schaute ihm noch einen Augenblick mit gemischten Gefühlen nach, bevor sie ihm hinterher rief: „Ich bin nicht dreckig", und leise fügte sie für sich selbst hinzu: „Warum bei Iluvatar bin ich so dumm und mache mir tatsächlich Hoffnungen?" Seufzend richtete sie sich dann auf und folgte Legolas. Der Gedanke, dass Filegon nicht ihr Bruder und seine Eltern somit nicht ihre Eltern waren, machte ihr Herz schwer und obwohl sie umgeben von Elben war, von vertrauten Personen, so fühlte sie sich doch ganz allein. 

Die Sonne war fast untergegangen.

**~*~*~**

Länger werdende Schatten legten sich bereits über den Goldenen Wald und anhand der sich abkühlenden Luft bemerkte Ranwé erst, dass er schon bis zum Einbruch der Nacht blind vor Wut und Eifersucht fortlief, ohne zu wissen, wohin ihn seine Füße überhaupt trugen. Er hatte bisher keine Worte gefunden, um das auszudrücken, was er fühlte, doch nun schrie er es frei heraus. „Dieser Mistkerl!", rief er mit so viel Hass in der Stimme, dass alles Leben um ihn herum aufschreckte. Um seiner Rage noch mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen schlug er mit geballter Faust gegen einen Baumstamm, wieder und wieder, bis Blut aus seiner Hand hervortroff und das gesunde Braun des Baumes mit dunklem Rot bespritzte. Erst als der Schmerz mächtiger wurde als sein Zorn hielt er inne und lehnte vornüber gegen den Stamm. „Dieser verfluchte Mistkerl", wiederholte er noch einmal, seine Stimme heiser und rau.

Sein Atem ging schnell, viel zu schnell und jeder seiner Atemzüge wurde von einem schmerzhaften Pochen in seiner rechten Hand begleitet. Sein langes, dunkles Haar legte sich wirr auf seine Schultern, einige schwarze Strähnen fielen in sein Gesicht. „Was ist das für ein Freund, der einen so hintergeht?", sprach er zu sich selbst und schloss die Augen. Mit einem letzten Wutschrei drehte er sich um und trat gegen einen toten Ast, der am Boden lag. Noch nie waren die Bäume Loriens wohl Zeuge von einem so aufgebrachten Elben geworden, noch nie hatten sie eine sonst so klare Elbenstimme solch hasserfüllten Worte sprechen hören.

„Er ist _verlobt_ und Thronerbe Düsterwalds und als ob ihm dies nicht genug wäre, muss er mir mein Mädchen ausspannen!" Ranwés Augen blitzten gefährlich auf, fast so, wie die einer Katze. „Aber ist doch nichts Neues, er musste doch immer _mehr_ haben als Ranwé, der Versager!", fauchte er und schlug wild um sich, trat wutentbrannt gegen Steine und Zweige. „Und vorher noch Verständnis und Wohlwollen vorheucheln...er hatte immer einen großen Namen, nicht erst seitdem er aus dem Ringkrieg zurückkehrte...immer wurde er von allen Frauen begehrt, stets wurde nur lobend von ihm gesprochen...Legolas, der Held..." 

In Ranwés Stimme erklang so viel Ironie und Verachtung, dass es im fahlen Licht der Dämmerung und dem leisen Schall des Waldes wie eine kalte Drohung ertönte. „Ich wünschte, er wäre nie zurückgekehrt", zischte er giftig und der leise, verängstigte Gesang der Vögel verstummte nun völlig. Ranwé sprach noch einige vernichtende Flüche aus und sank dann auf seine Knie, verkrampfte seine Hände und umfasste damit die kühle Erde. Der kalte Wind strich über sein Gesicht und ein eisiger Schauer lief über Ranwés Rücken. Warum waren plötzlich die Vögel verstummt? Doch nicht wegen ihm? Als der letzte Schleier der Rage der Vorsicht gewichen war und Ranwé wachsam aufschaute, war es bereits zu spät.

Das letzte, das er spürte, ehe vor seinen Augen alles schwarz wurde, war ein heftiger Tritt seitlich in seine Rippen und ein kraftvoller Schlag gegen seinen Hinterkopf. Dann sank Ranwé besinnungslos zu Boden. 

**~*~*~**

„Da seid ihr ja wieder", begrüßte Haldir Legolas und Lalaithwen, als diese die von Abendlicht durchflutete Halle Caras Galadhons betraten. Filegon trat geschwind zu Lalaithwen, er trug ein neues, silbernes Gewand, sein Haar war gewaschen und frisiert worden und ein angenehmer Duft von Mallornblüten umgab ihn. Legolas wand sich an Haldir, während die beiden anderen Elben sich unschlüssig gegenüberstanden.

„Wo ist Ranwé?", fragte Haldir und zog Legolas zur Seite, seine Miene war ernst und Sorgenfalten zierten seine sonst so glatte Stirn. „Ich dachte, du wolltest mit ihm reden?", erwiderte Legolas überrascht, aus den Augenwinkeln Lalaithwen beobachtend. „Ja, aber ich kann ihn nirgendwo finden, ich habe schon ganz Caras Galadhon nach ihm absuchen lassen, doch von Ranwé fehlt jede Spur." Legolas seufzte und strich sich mit einer Hand über die Augen. „Ranwé ist zwar gern aufbrausend, aber wegen der Auseinandersetzung mit Filegon würde er niemals davonlaufen...dazu kenne ich ihn zu gut", murmelte Haldir leise.

„Vielleicht sollten wir Ioreweth und seine Leute bitten, wachsam zu sein", schlug Legolas vor und der Hauptmann der Galadhrim runzelte die Stirn. „Legolas, Ioreweth ist der Hauptmann der Grenzwache...er und seine Leute agieren fast ausschließlich nur an den Grenzen Lothloriens, glaubst du wirklich, dass Ranwé so weit weggelaufen ist? Und weshalb? Er ist nicht der Typ, der, nachdem er provoziert wurde, einfach wegrennt..."

Legolas nickte nachdenklich. „Aber wo soll er denn sonst sein?" Haldir schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich hoffte, du könntest es mir sagen..." Legolas senkte den Blick und versuchte, sich auf Ranwés Verschwinden zu konzentrieren, doch immer wieder wanderten seine Augen zu Lalaithwen und er musste sich dazu zwingen, sich nicht schon wieder seinen albernen Gedanken hinzugeben. „Ich werde sämtliche Wachen verstärken und dort nach Ranwé suchen lassen, wo immer er auch hingegangen sein könnte..."

„Dir ist bewusst, dass das die ganze Nacht andauern wird, mindestens...", warf Legolas ein, „und dann sitzt er letztendlich doch in irgendeinem Pavillon und betrinkt sich"

Haldir schwieg zunächst, seine blauen Augen musterten seinen Freund nachdenklich, bevor er leise sagte: „Was ist mit dir, Legolas? Ranwé kann sonst wo sein und er befindet sich in großer Gefahr, wenn noch immer diese Orks hier herumstreunen. Ist dir das überhaupt klar?" Haldir packte Legolas Arm, zwang ihn so, ihn anzusehen und Haldir erschrak zunächst, als er in Legolas Augen den schwachen Ausdruck von Gleichgültigkeit sah. Doch schnell mischte sich Sorge und Resignation in seinen Blick. „Entschuldige, Haldir, ich...ich bin heut irgendwie nicht ich selbst"

Haldir musterte seinen Freund, ließ dann aber von ihm ab. „Ich lasse nach Ranwé suchen"

„Ich begleite dich", sagte Legolas sofort, doch Haldir lächelte schwach und deutete auf Legolas' Brustverband, der unter dem grünen Gewand hervorblitzte. „Bleib hier, bei den anderen, Legolas, du brauchst selbst noch Ruhe. Wir finden ihn, das verspreche ich dir"

Legolas nickte, er schämte sich innerlich dafür, so geistesabwesend gewesen zu sein, und das, obwohl einer seiner besten Freunde wohlmöglich in Gefahr steckte. Haldir machte kehrt und rief einige seiner Gefolgsleute herbei. „Eilt euch, und rüstet auf!", sagte er, warf Legolas einen ermutigenden Blick zu und verschwand mit den anderen hinaus in die frühe Nacht. Filegon, der mit Lalaithwen noch immer kein Wort gewechselt hatte, beobachtete Haldirs Eile mit Sorge und fragte: „Was ist los?" Legolas zögerte einen Moment und antwortete: „Ranwé...er ist verschwunden."

Filegon schluckte und senkte schuldbewusst den Blick. Durch seinen Schlag war Ranwé allem Anschein nach zornig weggelaufen und noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Nicht, dass er es begrüßt hätte, wenn dieser unmögliche Elb Lalaithwen weiterhin nachstellte, aber Filegon ahnte die Gefahren, die in den Schatten der Nacht lauerten und fühlte sich schuldig. Er hoffte inständig, dass Ranwé bald wieder da sein würde..._unversehrt_, sonst würde er sich seinen Schlag nie verzeihen können. Filegon konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Ranwés Grund, wegzulaufen, ein ganz anderer war.

Eine lange Zeit standen die Elben schweigend beieinander, Legolas suchte nach aufmunternden Worten, fand sie aber nicht sogleich. „Weit kann er ja nicht sein", flüsterte Lalaithwen plötzlich, „Warum ist er überhaupt weg?"

Legolas räusperte sich und deutete Filegon, endlich mit Laith zusprechen und sagte, bereits zum Gehen umgewand: „So, ich lasse euch allein, ihr habt viel zu besprechen...und...Lalaithwen?"

Sie schaute unsicher zu ihm auf und Legolas lächelte. „Ich bereite dir ein Bad vor" Laith biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um ihm nicht die Zunge entgegenzustrecken und nickte stattdessen. Legolas unterdrückte ein weiteres Auflachen, als er ihre verbissene Miene sah. Es war zu komisch und verwirrend, dass er ausgerechnet in jener Zeit, in der Ranwé spurlos verschwunden war, sich so unbeschwert und leicht fühlte. Dafür schämte er sich. Aber vielleicht war es gut, nach all dem Geschehenen und verwirrenden Erkenntnissen frei zu atmen und zu lachen. Ranwé würde schon wieder auftauchen, da war sich Legolas sicher.

Ohne etwas hinzuzufügen ließ er die beiden Elben allein. 

Filegon räusperte sich, fasste sich endlich ein Herz und legte eine Hand auf Lalaithwens Schulter. Seine Augen suchten die ihren und als sich ihre Blicke trafen, war es für Filegon wie ein Stich ins Herz, den Schmerz in ihren Augen zu sehen. „Laith...lass uns bitte nicht so miteinander umgehen, als wären wir uns gänzlich fremd", begann er langsam und sie atmete schwer aus. „Glaub mir doch, ich wusste nichts davon, dass..."

„Sag es nicht, Filegon...", unterbrach sie ihn und zwang sich, zu lächeln, obwohl sie schon wieder diesen verfluchten Tränen nahe war. „Du bist meine Schwester, ganz gleich ob in deinen Venen vollkommen anderes Blut fließt...du warst es schon immer und wirst es auch immer für mich sein" Laith schluckte erneut und schaute Filegon an. Er war fast einen ganzen Kopf größer als sie, in seinem neuen Gewand wirkte er edel und weise, wie einer der Waldelben Lothloriens. Lalaithwen wurde bewusst, dass sie sich so nah und gleichzeitig so fremd waren. Und das nur durch Haldirs Worte, es war verrückt. „Und du bleibst für mich ein Bruder", murmelte sie, „obwohl du jetzt aussiehst wie einer dieser blöden, reinblütigen Elben"

Filegon lachte leise und strich ihr die altbekannte, widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Du bist schmutzig", grinste er dann frech und kassierte sogleich einen Knuff zwischen die Rippen. Es war wie immer zwischen ihnen, freundschaftliche Neckereien und eine geschwisterliche Zuneigung verbanden sie. „Fang du nicht auch noch damit an!", warnte Laith grinsend.

„Ach stimmt ja, _Legolas_ wollte dir doch ein Bad herrichten...was meinst du, ob er gleich mit hineinspringt?" Die kleine Elbe wurde augenblicklich rot und boxte Filegon in die Seite. „Du bist doof, Filegon, weißt du das?" Er schmunzelte und schnipste mit dem Zeigefinger an ihre Stirn. „Natürlich, schließlich erinnerst du mich stets daran...sei mal ehrlich, Laith, du magst ihn, oder?" Laith spürte regelrecht, wie das Blut in ihre Wangen schoss und sie errötete, aber anstatt Filegon zu bestätigen, streckte sie ihm die Zunge entgegen und grummelte: „Nein, der ist reinblütig und arrogant und viel zu sehr von sich selbst überzeugt und besserwisserisch und..." Filegon legte seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen und stoppte so ihre Aufzählung. Laith verstummte abrupt und starrte verlegen zu Filegon hinauf, als dieser flüsterte: „Was frage ich, natürlich magst du ihn"

Laiths Lippen zitterten, als sie Filegons überzeugtes, allwissendes Grinsen erblickte und murmelte kaum hörbar: „Na und wenn schon...ich mag ihn, wie ich Haldir oder dich mag..."

„Na dafür, dass du ihn _hasstest _ist _„mögen wie Haldir und mich"_ eine ganz schöne Steigerung.", neckte Filegon weiter. Darauf wusste Lalaithwen nichts zu erwidern, die einzige Möglichkeit, dieser Zwickmühle zu entkommen, war vom Thema abzulenken. „Ähm...was sagtest du, warum Ranwé fort ist?" Filegons Lächeln verschwand wie auf Knopfdruck und er wand den Blick von ihr ab. „Was ist los? Wieso sagst du nichts?", fragte Laith nervös. Filegon schluckte, räusperte sich noch einmal und berichtete: „Er hat mies über dich gesprochen, Laith, nachdem du nach draußen gelaufen bist. Ich wies ihn zurecht, doch er gab nur eine böswillige Bemerkung von sich. Er hat mich provoziert, ich...wusste nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte..."

Die Elbe verzog die Mundwinkel und schaute ihn lange an, so als ob sie seine Gedanken lesen wollte. „Was hast du mit ihm gemacht, Filegon?" Er holte tief Luft und zog schuldbewusst die Brauen hoch und murmelte: „Ich habe ihm eine reingehauen" Laith wich überrascht zurück und starrte ihn ungläubig an. Filegon, der sonst so ruhig und gemütvoll war hatte Ranwé geschlagen? „Ich weiß, was du jetzt von mir denkst, Laith, aber...glaub mir, ich wusste nicht, was ich tat"

„Hat es ihm wenigstens weh getan?", murmelte Laith nach einer kurzen Pause und Filegon hob erstaunt den Blick und sah Lalaithwens breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Ich denke schon...", lächelte Filegon vorsichtig. „Aber deswegen würde so einer wie Ranwé doch nicht einfach abhauen, oder?"

Filegon zuckte mit den Achseln und nahm Lalaithwens Hand. „Ranwé ist eine meiner kleinsten Sorgen...", sagte er dann, „Haldir will mich morgen zu unseren... _meinen_ ...Eltern führen. Laith, ich bitte dich, mit mir zu kommen" Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und schwieg, die allerletzten Strahlen der Sonne spielten die Schatten der Elben an die marmorne Wand und schwache Lichter strahlten von den umliegenden Mallornbäumen herab. „Meinst du, dass das richtig wäre? Sie haben uns die ganze Zeit über belogen, glaubst du, sie werden uns morgen die Wahrheit sagen?" In ihren blauen Augen tanzte ein schwacher, goldener Farbton, das verblassende Sonnenlicht spiegelte sich in ihnen wieder.

„Ich weiß es nicht...aber ich möchte, dass du mit zu ihnen kommst...du hast nie andere Eltern als sie gekannt und willst du nicht auch endlich Antworten auf deine Fragen bekommen?" Laith seufzte und Filegon befürchtete schon eine negative Antwort, als sie letztendlich doch nickte und ihre Hand in Filegons legte. „Na gut, wenn du es unbedingt willst..."

Filegon lächelte und seufzte dann: „Du brauchst jetzt aber wirklich ein Bad..."

**~*~*~**

Ihm war kalt und sein Kopf schmerzte. Zunächst wagte er es nicht, sich zu bewegen, noch die Augen zu öffnen. Irgendetwas in seinem Herzen sagte ihm, dass er es auch besser nicht so schnell tat. Aber was war geschehen? Er konnte sich nur noch dunkel daran erinnern, dass er allein in den Wäldern war, weil...ja, weil Legolas der Verräter ihm Lalaithwen wegnahm. Allein bei dem Gedanken keimte neue Wut in ihm auf und unwillkürlich ballte er seine rechte Hand zur Faust und erschrak wegen dem unerwarteten, dumpfen Schmerz darin. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer, ein ungeheurer Druck schien auf seiner Lunge zu lasten. Entfernter nahm er einen ekelerregenden Geruch war. 

Wie verfaultes Fleisch roch es dort, wo er lag, nach Blut und Tod. Gerade, als er es wagen wollte, seine Augen zu öffnen, hörte er eine kratzige Stimme ganz nah neben sich zischen: „Du Idiot hast zu heftig zugeschlagen, der stinkige Elb ist am Ende schon tot, sodass er uns zu nichts mehr nütze sein wird"

Die Stimme gehörte einem Ork, Shigh, um genau zu sein, der schon seit dem Einbruch der Nacht neben Ranwé gehockt hatte. Gworcz und er hatten den Elben beobachtet und wussten, dass er Legolas' Freund war und hatten ihn niedergeschlagen. „Jetzt wissen wir auch nicht viel mehr, wo sich Grünblatt aufhält...toll gemacht, Meister", knurrte er weiter und Ranwé stellte sich noch immer bewusstlos. „Quatsch, der lebt noch, sieh, er atmet doch. Wir können von Glück reden, dass wir diesen Stinker hier gefunden haben, sonst hätten wir die Spur des Elbenprinzen ganz verloren...widerliche, stinkende Elben, wie froh bin ich, wenn ich bald einem die Kehle aufschlitzen kann", erwiderte Gworcz und leckte sich die Reißzähne. 

„He, wach auf, du Spitzohr", geiferte Shigh und versetzte Ranwé einen Tritt in die Magengrube. Der Elb stöhnte auf vor Schmerz und wollte sich zur Seite drehen, als ein weiterer Tritt folgte. Diesmal wieder in die Rippen. Ranwé riss die Augen weit auf und hob eine zitternde Hand, eine flehende Geste, dass seine Peiniger doch endlich von ihm abließen. Doch für Shigh war dies nur noch einladender und er trat gegen Ranwés Kniekehle. Der Elb konnte kein Wort, nur ein bittendes Wimmern von sich geben. 

„Hör auf, das reicht, sonst bringst _du_ ihn noch um", hielt Gworcz den kleineren Ork zurück und zerrte ihn zu Boden. „Willst du den dreckigen Elben denn noch in Schutz nehmen? Ich dachte, du magst es, wenn sie leiden", zischte Shigh und spuckte Ranwé ins Gesicht, als dieser es wagte, ihn anzusehen. „Alles mit seiner Zeit...wir brauchen ihn noch!", murrte Gworcz und beugte sich zu dem verletzten Elben herab. „Du...", begann er bedrohlich zu knurren und packte Ranwé an seinem Haarschopf, „Du hässlicher Elb..."

Mit einem kraftvollen Stoß schob er Ranwé zurück auf den Erdboden. Er stöhnte und wand sich auf dem kalten Boden, über sich sah er die weit entfernten Wipfel der riesigen Mallornbäume und einen dunklen, sternenlosen Himmel. Er zitterte, nicht vor Angst, sondern vor Kälte. Er wusste nicht, weshalb, aber obgleich er sich in Lebensgefahr befand, war ihm das vollkommen gleichgültig. Ihm war jetzt alles egal, Enttäuschung, Wut und Hass ließen einfach nicht zu, dass das Angstgefühl zu mächtig über ihn wurde. 

„Was treibst du hier allein des Nachts im unbewohnten Waldgebiet?", fauchte Gworcz und packte Ranwé fest am Kragen. Dieser starrte ihn mit schon fast glasigen Augen an und gab ein heiseres Lachen von sich. „Das geht euch gar nichts an...", flüsterte er. Gworcz bohrte seine klauenartigen Hände tief in Ranwés Schultern, zog ihn näher zu sich hoch, sodass Ranwé den Gestank des Orks kaum aushalten konnte. „An deiner Stelle wäre ich nicht so frech, denn wenn wir wollten, könnten wir dir die Eingeweide herausreißen und sie deinen Freunden überreichen."

Ranwé schloss die Augen und lachte, lachte so laut, dass die Orks glaubten, er sei wahnsinnig geworden. „Dazu müsstet ihr zunächst wissen, wo sich meine _Freunde_ aufhalten und deswegen braucht ihr mich doch, hab ich recht?"

„Du mieser Bastard", knurrte Gworcz und holte schon zu einem erneuten Schlag aus, als Shigh ihn barsch zurückhielt: „Hör auf, er hat recht" Gworcz ließ Ranwé los und packte an dessen Stelle den anderen Ork an der Kehle. „Du hast mir nicht zu sagen, was ich zu tun oder zu lassen habe, kapiert, du hirnloses Würmchen? Wir werden Grünblatt töten, so oder so"

Auf Ranwés Lippen lag ein breites Lächeln, und wieder lachte er. „Hör auf damit", schrie Gworcz, ließ Shigh wieder los. „Was ist so lustig an deiner Situation?"

„Ihr wollt Grünblatt? Ihr bekommt Grünblatt", wisperte Ranwé und seine grauen Augen leuchteten hasserfüllt im Licht des sichelförmigen Mondes. Kurze Zeit schwiegen beide Orks, musterten einander ratlos und misstrauisch. „Er ist dein Freund, warum willst du ihn frei heraus verraten?", murrte Gworcz. „Er _war_ einst mein Freund, doch zähle ich nicht die zu meinen Freunden, die Schabernack mit mir treiben. Er soll leiden...er soll _sterben_", hauchte Ranwé geschwächt. Er hatte Legolas immer vertraut, den Frust heruntergeschluckt, wann immer er in Legolas Schatten stehen musste. Ja, sie _waren_ Freunde, aber diesmal hatte er es zu weit getrieben, ihn belogen und heuchlerische Worte gesprochen. Er würde endlich einsehen müssen, dass sein Freund Ranwé nicht der Trottel und Schürzenjäger aus dem Düsterwald war, sondern dass Ranwé auch zu ganz anderem in der Lage war. 

Ein weiterer nervöser Blickwechsel von Seiten der Orks folgte und Shigh kniff misstrauisch die gelben Augen zusammen. „Das sind harte Worte, die du da sprichst...selbst wenn er nicht mehr dein Freund ist, glaube ich nicht, dass du sein Todesurteil fällen willst...dazu habt ihr Elben keinen Mumm in den Knochen, weil ihr glaubt, eure Gottheiten würden euch in eurem zweiten, widrigen Leben dafür bestrafen" 

„Und wenn schon", murmelte Ranwé, „Eine Lektion hat er verdient, dafür, dass er mich seit wir uns kennen belächelt und unterschätzt" Gworcz zog sein Orkschwert und hob mit der Spitze der Klinge das Kinn des Elben an. „Ich traue dir nicht, du willst uns reinlegen" Ranwé grinste und flüsterte: „Habt ihr eine andere Wahl, als mir zu trauen? Wenn ihr mich tötet, verliert ihr Legolas' Spur gänzlich." Gworcz verzog sein Gesicht zu einer hässlichen Fratze und bleckte die Zähne. „Glaub ja nicht, dass du ungeschoren davonkommst, wenn sich herausstellt, dass du uns übertölpelst.", knurrte er dann und führte die Klinge an Ranwés Kehle hinab, doch der Elb verzog keine Miene, das Grinsen blieb bestehen und Gworcz bekam es fast mit der Angst zu tun. Gleichgültigkeit und Leere, pure Wut und Verzweiflung spiegelte sich im blassen Grau seiner Augen wieder. Das war der Moment, in dem Ranwé alle guten Jahre seines Lebens vergaß und der Hass auf Legolas sein Gemüt einnahm. Vergessen waren die vielen, harmonischen Stunden mit Legolas, als sie gemeinsam auf die Jagd gegangen waren, vergessen all die Pläne, die sie für Lorien gehegt hatten, vergessen war seine Heimat, seine Freunde, sein frohes Gemüt. Vergiftet durch Eifersucht und Neid.

Dass sich Freundschaft so schnell in Missgunst und Hass verwandeln könnte, war ihm bisher fremd gewesen. Er wollte Lalaithwen, begehrte sie, liebte sie. Und Legolas nahm sie ihm. Das konnte und wollte er nicht zulassen. „Entscheide dich, Ork, töte mich oder lass von mir ab, ich bin es müde, deine Unentschlossenheit länger zu tolerieren"

Shigh wurde der Elb unheimlich und er versteckte sich hinter Gworcz. „Wie lautet dein Plan?", knurrte dieser kalt und zog das Schwert zurück. Ranwé setzte sich mühsam auf und hielt sich die schmerzenden Rippen. „Das Elbenmädchen...ist es euch bekannt? Das, welches mit uns nach Lorien reiste?" Shigh umklammerte den Griff seines eigenen Schwertes und argwöhnisch begutachtete er den dunklen Elben, bereit, es gegen ihn zu ziehen. Gworcz nickte knapp, sah vor seinem inneren Auge das elbische Geschwisterpaar schlafend am Waldboden liegen. Wie der Alte es ihnen gesagt hatte, würden sie der Schlüssel zu Allem sein. Sie würden sie zu Legolas führen, wenn auch unfreiwillig. 

„Ich versichere euch, dass Legolas schon bald mit ihr allein ist.", fuhr Ranwé fort, „Ich kann sie nicht aus Caras Galadhon herauslocken, aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie eines Nachts allein und schutzlos sind und dann könnt ihr zuschlagen."

„Wie stellst du dir das vor, dass wir einfach nach Caras Galadhon hineinspazieren und das auch noch nachts, wo die Grenzwachen verschärft Ausschau halten?", rief Shigh ungeduldig und war nahe dran, dem Elben an die Kehle zu springen. „Übt euch in Geduld, seid auf der Hut und folgt immer der Elbe...", Ranwés Miene verfinsterte sich, „sie wird euch zu ihm führen. Folgt mir und ich werde euch unbemerkt nach Caras Galadhon bringen, holt meinetwegen zuvor Verstärkung, damit der Plan gelingt."

„Aber die Wachen", warf Shigh erneut ein, „die Wachen werden Alarm schlagen, ehe wir überhaupt in die Nähe dieser Elbe gelangen"

„Lasst die Wachen meine Sorge sein...", sagte Ranwé finster. „Die Wachen sind _unsere _Sorge. Wir werden dich im Auge behalten und töten, wenn du uns in eine Falle lockst", drohte Gworcz. „Das wird nicht nötig sein, das versichere ich euch", entgegnete Ranwé und richtete sich langsam auf. „Und wann führst du uns nach Caras Galadhon, wann können wir zuschlagen und sicher sein, nicht von Pfeilen durchbohrt zu werden?", fragte Shigh.

„Führen kann ich euch jederzeit, wenn ihr es wünscht noch heute Nacht. Ihr müsst sie beobachten, ihr folgen, den richtigen Zeitpunkt, in dem ihr angreifen könnt kann ich euch jetzt noch nicht nennen, doch werdet ihr selbst sehen müssen, wann es soweit ist."

„Ah, ich weiß nicht, ich traue ihm nicht", murrte Shigh, „der Plan ist viel zu unüberlegt, zu unsicher. Er wird es nie schaffen, alle Wachen abzulenken..."

„Genau deswegen holen wir uns noch heut Nacht Verstärkung, Trottel...", murrte Gworcz. „Das heißt, ihr vertraut mir?", grinste Ranwé belustigt. „Vertrauen? Nein. Orks trauen Elben nicht...es ist unsere einzige Möglichkeit...", der Anführer des Spähertrupps schnaubte verächtlich, „Du wirst einen qualvollen Tod erleiden, Elb, wenn du mit uns dein falsches Spiel treibst! Nutzen wir diese Nacht, sie ist dunkler als die Nächte zuvor, scharen wir alle Orks um uns und den Elben werden wir im Auge behalten. Morgen Nacht schon werden wir Lorien in Schach halten und Grünblatt töten."

„Ich sagte, ihr sollt den rechten Moment abwarten. Greift ihr Lorien an, wird euch ein Himmelfahrtskommando gegenüberstehen, gegen das ihr keine Chance haben werdet.", sagte Ranwé hastig. „_Du_ wirst uns nach Caras Galadhon geleiten und uns auf die Spur des Prinzen bringen. Mehr hast du nicht zu tun, anderes geht dich nichts an. Wir sind genug um die Wachen zu verwirren und zu bekämpfen. Wenn du deine Sache gut machst, Elb, so lassen wir dich vielleicht am Leben", erläuterte ihm Gworcz und pfiff zweimal kurz hintereinander. Es dauerte nicht lang und aus vielerlei Winkeln des Waldes kamen einige seiner Truppen gekrochen. Ranwés Augen weiteten sich bei dem Anblick der großen Horde. Viele von ihnen leckten sich die Zähne bei dem Anblick des verwundeten Elben.

„Unbemerkt kann ich niemals so viele von euch nach Caras Galadhon bringen", schluckte Ranwé. „Mir fällt da was ganz anderes ein, Spitzohr", fuhr Gworcz fort, „Die anderen werden Caras Galadhons Wächter anderweitig beschäftigen und du wirst Shigh und mich in die Stadt schleusen. Zwei von uns sind genug, um den verwundeten Prinzen zu erlegen und wenn nicht, dann siehst du ja, dass wir genügend sind, um unseren Auftrag zu erledigen...oder machst du nun einen Rückzieher?"

Ranwé schüttelte mit dem Kopf, wenn in seinen Gedanken das Bild von Legolas erschien, wie er Lalaithwen umarmte, flammte die Wut immer wieder von Neuem auf. Legolas würde dafür büßen, ihm so weh getan zu haben. 

„Dann führe uns noch heute an die Grenzen der Stadt. Die folgende Nacht werden wir nutzen. Sorge dafür, dass Grünblatt wirklich allein mit dieser Elbe ist...und wir werden beide töten", fauchte Gworcz und Ranwé stockte der Atem. „Nein...nein, ihr wollt _ihn_ töten und nicht sie...sie ist nur eine unbedeutende Elbe...nicht wert, dass man einen Pfeil für sie verschießt." Gworcz trat näher zu Ranwé und kaltes Gelächter ging durch die Runde. „Elben sind gar nichts wert...merk dir das, Spitzohr", lachte Gworcz, „Und nun, führe uns, wir sind gerüstet, falls ein elbisches Späher uns über den Weg laufen sollte"

Nachdem Gworcz dies gesprochen hatte, rissen alle Orks ihre Schwerter in die Höhe und fauchten grimmige Worte. Ranwé konnte kaum fassen, wie es dieser Horde möglich gewesen war, so lang unbemerkt in Lorien herumzugeistern, wo Haldir doch die Wachen verstärkte. Aber Ranwé konnte auch nicht wissen, dass die Orks überaus geschickt waren, unter Bhestalors Schutz standen und viele mit verhexten Schilden in den Kampf zogen, die sie vor noch so scharfen Elbenaugen schützten. Das einzige, was sie verriet, war ihr Gestank und das grausame Röcheln ihres Atems. Ranwé wusste, dass sein Mitwirken mit den Orks noch verhängnisvolle Folgen haben würde. Doch nun war es zu spät für einen Rückzieher.

**~*~*~**

Haldir stand hoch oben auf einem Mallornbaum und schaute hinaus in die rabenschwarze Nacht. Keine Sterne erhellten den Wald und ein eisiger Wind wehte. Ein dunkler Schatten bemächtigte sich Haldirs. Irgendetwas war nahe, _zu_ nahe. Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ging etwas im finsteren Dickicht vor sich, ein böser Plan war geschmiedet und würde Böses über den Goldenen Wald bringen. All das verriet ihm der Wind. Doch wogegen sollte er sich rüsten, wovor sich fürchten? Gegen einige, wilde Orks kamen seine Leute an und eine andere Bedrohung gab es derzeit nicht. Doch sein Herz ließ ihm keine Ruhe, riet ihm, wachsam zu sein. Viele seiner Leute waren bereits in den Westen gezogen, die Anzahl der Elbenkrieger war deutlich geschmälert nach dem Ringkrieg und seinen Auswirkungen. Einer größeren und gefährlicheren Offensive würde Lorien wohlmöglich nicht standhalten können.

Und wo war Ranwé? Hatte er etwas damit zu tun? Die Sorge und Unruhe zerriss Haldir fast das Herz. Wenn er wenigstens wüsste, was da draußen vor sich ging.

Doch das sollte er schon bald erfahren... .

*********************************************************************

Ok, was sagt ihr? *wissen will*...oh, mir fällt gerad ein, dass ich doch den neuen Kalender an die Wand hängen sollte *lol*...ich weiß ich bin n echter Blitzmerker...*g* 

Freue mich tierisch über jede Review!!!


	18. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

A/N: Ok, ich hab heut einen Extraspurt eingelegt, um imaginären Drängeleien, was das Kapitelupdate angeht, nachzugehen *zu Jelly schiel*...aber ich muss noch mal sagen, bitte gebt mir ein bisschen Freiraum, ich bin schließlich keine Schreibmaschine. Hab derzeit n bisschen viel mit Schule und Co zu tun, also habt bitte das Verständnis und die Geduld...nun denn, freu mich über jede Review!!! Viel Spaß mit Chap 18!!!  
  
****************************************************  
  
Kapitel 18: Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm  
  
Haldir hatte nicht geschlafen. Zu aufgewühlt war sein Gemüt, zu unheilvoll war der Gesang des Nachtwindes gewesen. Er hegte den Gedanken nicht gern, aber es schien geradezu auf der Hand zu liegen, dass mit Legolas und seinen Freunden ein neues Unheil über den Goldenen Wald gekommen war. Und jetzt war Ranwé auch noch verschwunden. Regungslos stand der stolze Elb noch immer auf seinem Wachtposten, seinen scharfen Augen entging nichts, nicht einmal der zaghafte Tanz der grünenden Blätter im kalten Wind. Er sah alles und gleichzeitig nichts. Er wusste, da draußen war etwas, doch schien die Fassade nahezu perfekt, um es vor Haldir zu verbergen. Ein leiser Seufzer glitt über seine feinen Lippen. Er wartete nun schon die ganze Nacht auf Bericht von Ioreweth und seinen Leuten, welche noch zur Abenddämmerung ausgeschickt worden waren, Ranwé zu finden.  
  
Am Horizont konnte er im Osten schon den Morgen erwachen sehen, doch waren es Regenwolken, dicht, grau, ja fast schwarz, welche das Tageslicht daran hinderten Lothloriens Wälder zu erhellen. Haldirs Blick wanderte hinauf zu den höchsten aller Baumwipfel, erhoffte Nachricht von den Vögeln, doch an diesem Morgen herrschte eine Stille in Lorien vor, als wäre alles Leben daraus gewichen. `Auch sie spüren es´, dachte er und der Wind spielte mit seinem blonden, feinen Haar. Ein kalter Schauer lief über den Rücken des Elben.  
  
"Haldir, so früh schon auf den Beinen?", hörte er unerwartet eine altbekannte Stimme ganz in der Nähe. Geschwind wand er sich um und sah Ranwé vor sich stehen, ein wenig zerzaust und schmutzig, doch breit grinsend wie immer. "Ranwé" Haldirs Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Atemhauch, so überrascht war er, seinen Freund wiederzusehen. "Wie er leibt und lebt", grinste Ranwé und legte eine Hand auf Haldirs Schulter, der ihn noch immer anstarrte, als wäre er eine Halluzination. "Wo...wo warst du die ganze Zeit? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!"  
  
Nur sehr kurz, doch lang genug, dass Haldir es bemerken konnte, flackerten Ranwés graue Augen bedrohlich auf, bevor er knapp antwortete: "Ich habe nur einen Spaziergang gemacht, musste mich abreagieren."  
  
"Die ganze Nacht über? Ranwé, wieso bist du einfach ohne ein Wort zu sagen weggelaufen? So leicht lässt du dich doch sonst nicht provozieren", sagte Haldir vorsichtig. Irgendetwas an Ranwé war anders. Von seinem Äußeren abgesehen - in seiner Stimme klang ein merkwürdiger Unterton mit und in seinem Blick lag etwas, das Haldir nicht gefallen wollte. "Muss ich vorher um Erlaubnis fragen, wenn ich einen kleinen Ausflug mache, oder was? Du bist nicht meine Amme, Haldir", knurrte Ranwé. "So habe ich das auch nicht gemeint", murmelte Haldir mit Bedacht, "Aber du weißt genau, dass unsere Grenzen nicht mehr sicher sind und euch Orks verfolgt haben, als ihr in Lorien ankamt. Dir hätte einiges zustoßen können" Ranwé presste die Lippen zusammen, eine ungewohnte Anspannung lag in seiner Haltung. "Ist es aber nicht"  
  
Der Hauptmann der Galadhrim schwieg einen Augenblick lang, musterte Ranwé noch einmal von Kopf bis Fuß und fragte: "Und warum siehst du dann aus, als ob dich jemand mächtig verprügelt hat? Deine Gewänder sind schmutzig, teilweise zerrissen und es scheint mir, dass du Schmerzen hast..." Ranwé wurde zornig. Er musste Haldir gegenüber vorsichtig sein, denn er würde wachsamer sein als Legolas, der Verräter, denn dieser würde sicherlich mit seinen Gedanken bei Lalaithwen sein, als Ranwé aufmerksam zu betrachten. Einfältiger Prinz aus dem Düsterwald! Anstatt Haldir jedoch eine wütende Antwort zu entgegnen, lächelte Ranwé kurz und sprach: "O nein, verprügelt gewiss nicht, mein Freund. Ich hatte des Nachts eine nette Bekanntschaft mit einer jungen Elbenmaid gemacht...verzeih, aber sie war ein wenig wild"  
  
Dass Ranwé nicht gerade das Exempel für einen treuen Elben war, wusste Haldir natürlich, doch tief in seinem Herzen glaubte er Ranwé kein einziges Wort. Aber er behielt seinen Zweifel zunächst für sich und schüttelte gespielt den Kopf, grinste. "Ranwé, Ranwé, du änderst dich nie", und umarmte ihn herzlich. "Und ich dachte schon, dir wäre etwas passiert", fügte Haldir hinzu. Ranwé spürte, dass Haldir es nicht ganz so meinte, was er sagte. Er würde vorsichtig sein müssen. Heute Abend würden die Orktruppen einen Überraschungsangriff auf Lorien starten. Vor den Toren Caras Galadhons warteten, ja, lauerten sie. Versteckt durch einen düsteren Zauber, verborgen im Schatten des Waldes. Sie wollten nicht nur Legolas, sie wollten ganz Lorien. Ranwé wusste, dass es zu spät war, würde er nicht seine Rolle spielen, würden sie ihn erschlagen. Der Angriff würde stattfinden. So oder so, denn nun waren die Orks nahe genug, um ihren tödlichen Plan zu vollenden.  
  
Und Ranwé wollte Vergeltung. Sicher, es mochte übertrieben klingen, da er mit Legolas jahrelang sehr eng befreundet war, doch für keine Elbe hatte er je so viel empfunden wie für Lalaithwen. Und nur ER allein würde sie für sich gewinnen. Nicht der Prinz, dem so oder so schon alle Mädchenherzen zuflogen.  
  
"Ranwé?", fragte Haldir und der andere Elb blinzelte ihn fragend an. "Entschuldige", murmelte Ranwé, "Ich war in Gedanken versunken."  
  
Haldir bedachte ihn mit einem misstrauischen Blick, wiederholte aber dann seine Worte, die der Elb nicht wahrgenommen hatte: "Ich fragte, ob wir nicht zurück in die Halle Caras Galadhons gehen wollen, Legolas freut sich sicherlich, dich wiederzusehen, denn auch er war sehr besorgt um dich"  
  
Ranwés Miene verfinsterte sich bei der Erwähnung des Namen des Prinzen. "Ach, war er das?", der Klang seiner Stimme war düsterer als er es beabsichtigt hatte, doch Ranwé ließ ein gespieltes Lächeln folgen, "Dann lass uns zu ihm gehen!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Meinst du, dass wir uns wirklich auf ihn verlassen können? Ein Elb, der sein eigenes Volk verrät...nur sehr selten ist mir das zu Ohren gekommen!", murrte Shigh, nur sehr schwer konnte er sich mit dem Gedanken abfinden, dass sie den Elben am Leben gelassen und nicht aufgeschlitzt hatten. "Jetzt ist es sowieso egal...er hat uns an die Stadtgrenzen geführt, mehr brauchen wir nicht. Er ist wertlos und wird brav sein Versprechen halten...", erwiderte Gworcz, sein langes, schmutziges Orkmesser in das fahle Sonnenlicht haltend. Er wischte es mit einem Stofffetzen ab, sodass sich teilweise sein eigenes, widerwärtiges Gesicht auf dem Metall der tödlichen Klinge widerspiegelte. Verächtlich spuckte der Ork auf das Messer und rieb erneut daran klebenden Dreck ab. Blut und Tod ließen sich aber nicht abwischen, egal, wie lang er es noch zu reinigen versuchte.  
  
"Bist du dir da ganz sicher, Chef?", flüsterte Shigh, fürchtend, dass ein Elbenwachtrupp in der Nähe sein konnte. "Und selbst wenn er querschlägt...wir sind nahe genug, um Bhestalors Auftrag zu erfüllen. Der Elb wird sterben, so oder so...dumm ist er, wenn er denkt, dass wir ihn am Leben ließen. Wie die von Legolas und allen anderen Elben wird dessen leblose, ausgeblutete Körperhülle Tribut für Gorthaurs Niedergang zollen. Es wird das letzte Mal gewesen sein, dass Elben mächtiger als Orks sind." Zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte leckte Gworcz die Klinge seiner todbringenden Stichwaffe ab. Schwarzes Blut quoll aus dessen Zunge, rann an der unförmigen Orkwaffe hinab, besiegelte den Pakt zwischen Orks und deren Hass zu den Elben.  
  
Shigh schluckte, doch dann schlich sich ein grausames Grinsen über seine Züge. Er leckte sich die zerfressenen Lippen und zischte: "Nieder mit den Elben...heut Nacht naht die Vergeltung"  
  
Alle geschickten Orktruppen hielten sich im dunklen Dickicht Loriens versteckt, warteten den Morgen und den schier endlos andauernden Tag ab. Elben patrouillierten die Grenzen, doch schienen sie blind für den dunklen Zauber Bhestalors zu sein, keiner ihrer geschärften Sinne konnte auch nur ansatzweise wahrnehmen, welch dunkle Bedrohung sich ihnen näherte. Bhestalor war klüger und gerissener als selbst seine Verbündeten annahmen. Sein Pakt mit der schwarzen Kunst ließ es zu, dass er seine Werkzeuge selbst vor Elbenaugen tarnen konnte. Etwas, was den Elben zum Verhängnis werden konnte.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Aus sanften, ruhigen Träumen, welche Iluvatar den Elben zu schenken vermochte, erwachte Lalaithwen nach und nach und ihre Augen nahmen wieder das Tageslicht wahr, das zwar zaghaft, doch mit einer leisen Beständigkeit den Raum füllte. Ihr Kopf lehnte am weichen Polster eines Bettes, bis zu den Schultern hinauf bedeckte eine seidige, fein bestickte Decke ihren Körper. Ungläubig blinzelte sie ein weiteres Mal gegen das Licht, als sei es nur eine Täuschung ihrer Sinne. Hatte sie wirklich geschlafen? Sie konnte sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, auf diesem Bett gelegen zu haben, in diesem Raum. Doch fühlte sie sich frisch und voller neuer Lebenskraft. Das Bad, das Legolas ihr am Abend zuvor hergerichtet hatte, hatte wohl seinen Beitrag an Lalaithwens Wohlbefinden geliefert. Ja, Legolas...Lalaithwen gähnte laut und rieb sich die blauen Augen. Galten jetzt schon die ersten Gedanken an einem neuen Tag diesem Elben? Den sie gar nicht wirklich kannte? Den sie noch vor Tagen verwünscht hatte?  
  
Trotzig schüttelte sie mit ihrem Kopf, das blonde Haar, nun gewaschen und gekämmt, fiel ihr über die Schulter. Ihr Blick wanderte über die mit Silber und Elfenbein verzierten Wände des Raumes, blätterförmige Stickereien schmückten die feinen Wandteppiche Lothloriens. Wo zum Henker war sie hier nur gelandet? Träumte sie noch?  
  
Ein selbstfabriziertes Kneifen in den Arm ließ sie wissen, dass es die Realität war, die sich vor ihren Augen präsentierte. "Autsch", murmelte sie, rieb sich den Arm, in der Gewissheit, allein im Raum zu sein. "Es ist sehr unterhaltend, deine Verhaltensweisen am Morgen zu begutachten, Laith", hörte sie Filegon sagen und sie wand sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihm um. Er stand auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, ein grünes Gewand, edel zusammengewebt und versehen mit silbernen Knöpfen, hüllte ihn ein, das lange blonde Haar war zusammengeflochten und bedeckte seine Schultern. Für einen Moment sah er Legolas verblüffend ähnlich. Filegon leget den Kopf schief, die erwartete, grummelige Antwort, die er von ihr zu hören gewohnt war, blieb aus, stattdessen starrte sie ihn mit großen Augen an.  
  
"Was ist? Ich bin's...Filegon...", grinste er breit und wedelte mit der Hand vor ihrem erstaunten Gesicht herum. "Du...du siehst so anders aus...so...schön..."  
  
"Na vielen Dank...", machte er beleidigt und beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln, während er empört den Kopf zurückwarf und das lange Haar einen Teil seines Gesichts unter den feinen Strähnen verbarg. Sie schaute verdutzt auf, schüttelte eilig mit dem Kopf, bevor sie die richtigen Worte gefunden hatte. "Ich, nein, so war das nicht gemeint...du...sahst einen Moment lang so aus wie..."  
  
"Gewisse andere, blöde, reinblütige Elben?", neckte er sie und lächelte schelmisch, noch immer den Kopf arrogant emporhebend, die Arme verschränkt vor der Brust. Laith schoss das Blut in die Wangen und augenblicklich stützte sie ihr Kinn auf die rechte Hand, wand das Gesicht von Filegon ab, der belustigend zu ihr herabschaute und sich anschließend auf dem Bett niederließ. "Aber nicht, dass du gleich über mich herfällst...", stichelte er weiter und Lalaithwen wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher als einen Nudelholz, (ähnlich wie das, mit dem die alte schreiende Dame Laith an diesem sonnigen Frühjahrsmorgen verfolgt hatte) um ihm eine drüberzuhauen, denn wenn Filegon erst einmal ein Thema gefunden hatte, mit dem er sie aufziehen konnte, dann hatte er die dumme Angewohnheit dies ohne ein jegliches Limit zu tun.  
  
"Ach komm schon, jetzt schmoll doch nicht herum", säuselte er in einem provozierendem Ton und zog an ihren Haaren. "Sag mal, was willst du eigentlich von mir? Ich habe kein Wort gesagt...", knurrte sie genervt und versuchte verärgert, sich von seinen Neckereien zu befreien. "Das musst du auch nicht, du hast schon wieder diesen "Legolas-küss-mich" - Ausdruck in den Augen", lachte er und gab ihr einen freundschaftlichen Knuff in die Seite. Erbost packte sich Laith ein Kissen und warf es Filegon an den Kopf, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. "Du bist so doof, weißt du das? So einen Gedanken habe ich nie gehegt, bäääh, wie kannst du das nur sagen?", rief sie, übertrieben abgeneigt. Daraufhin lachte Filegon nur und verwirrte Lalaithwen somit nur noch mehr. "Weißt du, wie niedlich du bist, wenn du versuchst, etwas zu leugnen, das unlängst enthüllt wurde?", lächelte er sanft und streichelte ihr vorsichtig über die Wange (die im Übrigen wieder errötet war).  
  
Lalaithwen schluckte, zog sich dann ein wenig von Filegon zurück und murmelte: "Ich mag ihn ein wenig, das ist schon wahr, aber...aber...warum gehe ich überhaupt auf deine blöden Kommentare ein? Hast du nichts besseres zu tun, als mich zu ärgern?"  
  
Filegon bemerkte mit Belustigung den Zorn in ihrer Stimme und erwiderte frech: "Nein, im Augenblick nicht...", er lachte leise daraufhin, als sie ihn dafür aber mit einem bösen Blick bedachte, und aufstehen wollte, hielt er sie zurück: "Laith", murmelte er unerwartet leise und sie hielt inne. Wie? Machte er jetzt wieder eine ernste Diskussion aus einer vorangegangenen Blödelei? Sie wusste selbst gut genug, dass sie naiv und albern genug war, zu glauben, dass auch er sie mochte, das musste ihr Filegon nicht auch noch darlegen. Laith seufzte, ließ sich dann aber willig auf das Polster nieder.  
  
Filegon lächelte, doch irgendein trauriger Ausdruck lag in seinen blauen Augen. "Du kannst mir nichts vorspielen, Lalaithwen. Und dir selbst solltest du das genauso wenig antun. Gesteh dir doch endlich ein, dass dir Legolas mehr bedeutet, als du vorgibst"  
  
"Was soll das denn jetzt bitteschön? Wie oft soll ich dir denn noch auf die Nase binden, dass ich ihn mag, aber nicht mehr..." Ein ungläubiger Blick von Filegon reichte aus, um Lalaithwen nicht auf eine Antwort seinerseits warten zu lassen, sondern sofort weiter zu argumentieren: "Vergiss nicht, wie gemein er zu mir war und gehässig...er hat mich ausgelacht...und wieso bei Eru sollte mir ein reinblütiger Elb etwas bedeuten? Die sind doch alle so...so...so arrogant und egoistisch, gemein und hinterlistig...und...das habe ich dir gestern schon erklärt...", endete sie ihre Ausführungen, nur um Filegons Schmunzeln zu begutachten.  
  
"Ja, und gestern hast du zumindest zugegeben, dass du ihn magst...", grinste er weiter. "Ich...argh...Filegon, weißt du, wie nervtötend du sein kannst? Selbst wenn es so wäre, wie du es schilderst, was natürlich nicht der Fall ist, so wäre doch alles hoffnungslos von meinem Standpunkt der Dinge...er ist verlobt, er ist reinblütig, noch dazu stammt er aus einer königlichen Familie, ich weiß so gut wie nichts über ihn, kurz - er ist unerreichbar...für mich...", fügte sie leise hinzu und ohne so recht zu wissen, warum, ließ sie ihren Kopf zurück in den Nacken sinken und starrte an die Decke ihres Gemachs.  
  
"Manchmal greifen wir nach den Sternen, obwohl sie uns ewig fern sein werden", sagte Filegon leise. Lalaithwen spürte seinen besorgten Blick, erwiderte ihn aber nicht. "Da kann ich ja froh sein, dass es bei mir nicht so ist", sagte sie gespielt fröhlich und schwang sich aus ihrem Bett. Rechtzeitig konnte sie vor Filegon eine Träne verbergen, die sich ungewollterweise in ihrem Auge gesammelt hatte... .  
  
"Mmh...dann zieh dich geschwind an, Haldir hat bereits mit mir gesprochen, er will noch in den Vormittagsstunden aufbrechen...zu unseren Eltern, ich meine...ach, du weißt schon..."  
  
"Ist schon gut", murmelte Laith leise und wischte sich unbemerkt die Träne aus dem Gesicht, trat vor einen großen, silbernen Spiegel und begutachtete ihre Haare. "Was ist das überhaupt für ein Zimmer, in dem ich mich befinde? Und wie bin ich ins Bett gekommen?" Filegon stand mit einem leisen Seufzer ebenfalls auf und stellte sich hinter Lalaithwen. "Haldir hat es dir zur Verfügung gestellt, schließlich sind wir seine Gäste. Du bist gestern Abend nach deinem Bad gleich eingeschlafen, sodass dich einige Elben in dein neues Bett hier verfrachtet haben.", erklärte der Elb und wand sich dann von ihr ab, damit Laith ihre Kleidung anlegen konnte. "Von hier aus hast du einen traumhaft schönen Ausblick auf Loriens Wälder...", fuhr er fort und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf das Fensterbrett. Die Sonne war fast gänzlich aufgegangen, doch ward ihr Schein getrübt von dichten Wolken, die sich ab und an vor sie schoben. Lalaithwen zog die für sie bereitgestellten Kleider an, beobachtete schweigend Filegon, bevor sie zu ihm ans Fenster trat. Der Ausblick war wirklich unvorstellbar schön, die majestätisch wirkenden Baumwipfel füllten die gesamte Umgebung mit einem satten Grün, goldenes Sonnenlicht verlieh dem Wald seinen altbekannten Namen, doch warf es auch dichte Schatten im undurchdringlichen Dickicht.  
  
"Ranwé ist wieder aufgetaucht", sagte Filegon nach einer langen Zeit des durchaus angenehmen Schweigens. Laith blickte überrascht zu ihm auf, schenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann aber wieder dem farbenfrohen Spiel des Morgens. "Hab ich dir doch gesagt...", sprach sie unbeeindruckt, "und, wo war er? Eine seiner nächtlichen Sauftouren? Eine holde Elbenmaid?"  
  
Das letzte Wort sagte Lalaithwen mit so viel Ironie in der Stimme, dass Filegon unwillkürlich grinste. "Volltreffer, Schwesterherz...", lachte er auf und anstatt in sein Gelächter mit einzustimmen, schaute sie mit leerem Blick zu ihm herüber. Filegon verstummte, erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, welche Bezeichnung er für sie gewählt hatte. Es war in den langen Jahren ihres Zusammenseins wie ein zweiter Name für Laith geworden. Schwesterherz. Es hatte etwas Vertrautes, Inniges an sich, doch war grundlegend falsch. "Entschuldige", seufzte er und drückte sich von der Wand ab, trat gemächlich in die Mitte des Zimmers, seine Hände waren in seine Hüften gestemmt, den Blick hielt er gesenkt. "Ich muss mich wohl erst noch daran gewöhnen"  
  
Lalaithwen suchte nach Worten, doch konnte sie keine passende Antwort finden. "Filegon", begann sie vorsichtig, doch sie wurde von einem plötzlichen Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen, bevor sie überhaupt angefangen hatte, richtig mit Filegon zu sprechen. Er öffnete an ihrer Stelle die Tür und Haldir trat ein. "Entschuldigt, wenn ich euch störe, aber ich denke, wir sollten uns so früh wie möglich auf den Weg machen"  
  
Filegon nickte, warf Lalaithwen einen kurzen, fragenden Blick zu, bevor er Haldir antwortete: "In Ordnung...wir sind gleich soweit" Haldir schien aus irgendeinem Grunde besorgt, oder gar nervös zu sein, was man sonst von dem stattlichen Elben nicht gewöhnt war. Mit seinen Gedanken war er ganz woanders. Laith verunsicherte Haldirs unruhige Art, doch sie sprach nicht mit ihm. "Ich erwarte euch dann in der Halle", sagte er knapp, spähte mit seinen scharfen Augen kurz aus dem Fenster, als ob er erwartete, etwas Besonderes oder Seltsames zu sehen. Dann machte er kehrt und war ebenso schnell wieder verschwunden, wie er gekommen war. "Ich weiß noch gar nicht, wie ich mich ihnen gegenüber verhalten soll...", murmelte Lalaithwen nachdenklich, sich den warmen Mantel um die Schultern legend. "Noch weiß ich es...ich bin wütend und gleichzeitig erfreut darüber, sie wiedersehen...ich denke, heut wird noch ein sehr langer Tag. Sie haben uns viel zu erklären und auch wir werden von vielen Jahren zu berichten haben, in denen wir von ihnen getrennt waren", sagte er.  
  
"Vielleicht waren es von jenen zu viele.", wisperte sie kaum hörbar und strich in Gedanken versunken über das Schmuckstück, das ihr, oder besser, Filegons Vater einst geschenkt hatte. Es hatte nichts Gutes zu bedeuten, wenn Haldir, der sonst so ruhig und besonnen war, sich plötzlich sorgte. Aber das war Haldirs Sache. Ihre Sache war es zunächst, sich ihrer Vergangenheit zu stellen und endlich Antworten auf ihre vielen Fragen zu bekommen.  
  
"Lass uns gehen, Laith, Haldir wartet schon"  
  
Filegon legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und verließ mit ihr das hergerichtete Gästezimmer. Ehe sie die kleinere Elbensiedlung außerhalb Caras Galadhons erreichten, würden viele Stunden des Tages verstreichen, daher war nicht mehr daran zu denken, sich unnötig aufzuhalten.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Haldir hatte Ranwé zurück in die große Halle gebracht und sich zunächst von ihm getrennt, ihm gesagt, er hätte noch einiges zu erledigen. Dass er mit Filegon und Lalaithwen unterwegs sein würde, um deren Eltern ausfindig zu machen, verschwieg er bewusst. Er spürte, dass es nur Ärger geben würde, wenn Ranwé und die anderen beiden aufeinander trafen. Doch gleichzeitig hatte er ein gewisses Unbehagen bei dem Gedanken, Legolas mit ihm allein in der Halle Caras Galadhons zurückzulassen. Iorelass war von ihm deswegen beauftragt worden, ein Auge auf Ranwé zu werfen, solange er selbst nicht da war. Etwas zog herauf, er wusste es, doch konnte es nicht ausmachen. Dieses Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit ließ ihn leise verzweifeln.  
  
Er hatte bereits 2 Pferde satteln lassen, stand nun bei den Tieren außerhalb des elbischen Bauwerks und wartete auf die beiden anderen. Er musste nicht lange warten und nach einer kurzen Wegerklärung saßen Laith und Filegon auf. Haldir warf einen letzte, besorgten Blick auf das kuppelförmige Hallendach, welches im noch immer um Geltung kämpfenden Tageslicht silbern schimmerte. Dann saß er ebenfalls auf und ritt gemächlich voran. Die Wolken verdichteten sich. Noch heute würde es Regen geben... .  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ranwé stand noch ein wenig unschlüssig am Eingang der großen Halle, als Haldir sich vorerst von ihm verabschiedet hatte. Er hoffte darauf, dass der Hauptmann nichts erahnte und auch nicht zu misstrauisch ihm gegenüber wurde. Denn wenn man Haldir zum Feind hatte, bedeutete das gleichermaßen, dass einem ganz Lothlorien gegenüberstand. Aber was war denn noch in Lothlorien? Unlängst reisten die Elben Loriens in den Westen, ließen den Goldenen Wald und Mittelerde zurück. Selbst wenn Haldir also Wind von der Verschwörung bekommen hätte, so wäre es zu spät, sich gegen sie aufzulehnen. All die mutigen Elbenkrieger waren entweder im Westen oder gefallen in den blutigen Kriegen gegen das Böse.  
  
Nur wenige von ihnen waren in Lothlorien geblieben, unter ihnen Haldir. Gegen die reiche Anzahl der Orks würde nur schwer anzukommen sein. Aber das überließ Ranwé diesen niederen Kreaturen selbst. Hauptsache er konnte Vergeltung üben dafür, dass Legolas ihn so hintergangen hatte. Ranwé würde nur verhindern müssen, dass er selbst verletzt würde. Lalaithwen hatte ihm ebenso weh getan. Er wollte nicht, dass sie starb, aber noch weniger wollte er sie in den Armen von Legolas sehen.  
  
Bei diesem Gedanken ballte Ranwé unwillkürlich die Hand zur Faust, atmete tief durch. Wenn er mit Legolas sprach, würde er sich zurückhalten müssen. Keinesfalls durfte er ausrasten. Noch immer nach innerer Ruhe suchend, durchschritt der Elb die Halle, seine feinen Schritte hallten kaum auf dem marmornen Boden wider. Nun galt es für ihn, mit Legolas zu sprechen.  
  
Ehe er diesen Gedanken zuende bringen konnte, hörte er auch schon die nur allzu gut bekannte Stimme des Prinzen hinter sich. "Ranwé...da bist du ja...wo warst du nur wieder, wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht", rief der Prinz sichtlich erfreut und lief Ranwé entgegen. `Du hast dir Sorgen gemacht? Heuchler. Wohl auch noch, während du auf meinem Mädchen gelegen hast?´, schoss es Ranwé durch den Kopf, doch er zwang sich, Ruhe zu bewahren. "Ich war nur...spazieren, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine", grinste Ranwé gespielt und erwiderte Legolas freundschaftliche Umarmung. "Die ganze Nacht über?"  
  
Ranwé presste die Lippen zusammen, am liebsten hätte er ihn angeschrieen, doch er fand die nötige Beherrschung rechtzeitig. "Jawohl, Legolas...gibt es irgendetwas einzuwenden?" Legolas zog kurz die Brauen hoch, doch antwortete letztendlich: "Nein...natürlich nicht, aber du hättest doch etwas sagen können. Warum bist du überhaupt weggegangen?"  
  
Das war der Moment, in dem Ranwés Kragen beinahe platzte. "Ist doch egal", zischte er und senkte den Kopf. Legolas entging Ranwés Gereiztheit natürlich nicht und er beschloss zunächst, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Sein Gemüt würde sich schon wieder beruhigen. "Ranwé, was hälst du davon, wenn wir heut einen einfachen Männertag machen...wie früher?", fragte Legolas beschwichtigend und legte seinen Arm kumpelhaft um Ranwés Schultern. Dieser, zunächst eher weniger davon begeistert, Friede Freude Eierkuchen zu spielen, ehe Legolas seine wohlverdiente Strafe bekam, folgte dem Elben nur widerwillig. Doch dann konnte er sogar noch Vorteile für sich ausmachen, wenn er allein mit Legolas war. Bis zum Abend zumindest. Er würde ihn bloßstellen, ihn ausfragen, bis er endlich Manns genug war, es ihm zu gestehen. Wenigstens diese Genugtuung schuldete er Ranwé, bevor er starb. Oftmals schon hatte Legolas Ranwé zur Weißglut getrieben, doch immer hatte er es heruntergeschluckt, immer die Wut verdrängt. Die Sache mit Lalaithwen hatte das Fass endgültig zum Überlaufen gebracht.  
  
"Gut, gehen wir einen trinken und quatschen wir über alte Zeiten...aber Legolas?" Der Prinz schaute fragend zu ihm herüber und Ranwé lächelte ungewollt kühl: "Lass uns aber abends ein wenig die Gesellschaft mit den anderen suchen...ich will ungern diesen Konflikt bestehen lassen...mit Filegon."  
  
"Wie du willst, aber ich habe nur unsere langen Gespräche in letzter Zeit ein wenig vermisst", entgegnete Legolas unbesorgt. Er würde endlich wieder mit seinem Freund über dieses und jenes reden und bevor die Sonne unterging würde er auch Lalaithwen wiedersehen.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Wo ist dieser dumme Elb...ich dachte, er wollte uns auf dem Laufenden halten...", zischte Shigh und wetzte sein Messer, so als ob er es kaum erwarten konnte, einem Elben damit die Kehle aufzuschlitzen. "Den sehen wir so schnell sicher nicht wieder...aber wie ich schon sagte, seinen Dienst hat er getan. Es gibt noch keinen Grund zur Hast, die Sonne nimmt erst noch ihren Lauf, der Abend nähert sich gemächlich. Wir werden in wenigen Stunden die ersten Späher ausschicken, um den Aufenthaltsort des Prinzen auszumachen, wenn es sein muss ohne der Hilfe dieses spitzohrigen Trottels. Der Elb wird schon dafür sorgen, dass Grünblatt allein...oder zumindest nur in weiblicher Gesellschaft ist. Und dann, wenn die Nacht hereinbricht, werden wir unsere Rache vollenden."  
  
Shigh trat unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere, schnaufte verächtlich: "Pah, lumpiges Elbenpack...töten müssen wir sie, ja töten...und zwar alle."  
  
"Ruhig, dämliche Ratte...du wirst schon noch deine Chance bekommen, deiner Abneigung Form zu verschaffen. Nur mit der Ruhe", grinste Gworcz und schaute auf zum Himmel, "Heute Nacht lassen wir die Hölle los..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Der Weg aus Caras Galadhon kam Lalaithwen so lang wie gleich 3 ganze Tage vor, obgleich es nur etwa gute 3 Stunden waren, die sie unterwegs waren. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und auch wenn sie zur Mittagsstunde am hellsten strahlen sollte, ließen sperrige Wolken kaum das Licht hindurchbrechen. Wenig wurde zwischen den Elben gesprochen. Lalaithwen saß hinter Filegon auf dem grauen Hengst und starrte die meiste Zeit über gedankenverloren auf Filegons Rücken. (ein elbischer Rücken kann auch entzücken) In Filegon ging unbeschreiblich viel vor. Noch nie in seinem Leben war er so aufgeregt wie an diesem Tage, jedenfalls nicht, soweit sein Gedächtnis zurückreichte. Haldir ritt den beiden voraus, mal in größerem Abstand, mal direkt vor ihnen. Doch stets schien er aufmerksam die Umgebung zu beobachten, jedes noch so kleine Geräusch ließ ihn herumfahren und automatisch zu dem Dolch an seinem Gürtel greifen. Doch es geschah nichts Außergewöhnliches. Hier und da kreuzten sich ihre Wege mit anderen Elben, die Wege in Lothlorien waren bei Weitem nicht so gefährlich und unübersichtlich wie die im Düsterwald. Eine allgemeine Unruhe schien jedoch unter den Elben zu herrschen.  
  
Eine beinahe beängstigende Stille herrschte in den Wäldern und wenn man sprach, dann nur mit gedämpfter Stimme. Caras Galadhon lag nun seit geraumer Zeit hinter ihnen, der frühe Nachmittag hatte schon begonnen, als Haldir nach unendlich scheinendem Schweigen das Wort ergriff: "Von hier aus ist es nicht mehr so weit. Schätzungsweise 5 Meilen. Wir werden bald da sein, seid euch dessen bewusst"  
  
Filegon runzelte leicht die Stirn. In Haldirs Stimme schwang eine ungewohnte Härte mit, die wohl auf seine innere Unruhe zurückzuführen war, die der junge Elb nicht so recht nachzuvollziehen wusste. Dass noch immer die Gefahr bestand, dass Orks ihr Unwesen in der Gegend trieben, war ihm zwar bewusst, doch Filegon war sich dessen sicher, dass sie nie so weit nach Caras Galadhon unbemerkt hätten vordringen können. Zudem machte ihn Haldirs Unruhe nervös. Denn wenn ein Hauptmann mit Rang und Namen wie Haldir solch eine Beunruhigung vermittelte, konnte das kein gutes Zeichen sein. Filegon beschloss trotz seinen Zweifeln Haldir nichts zu erwidern. Nichts konnte ihnen passieren und seinem Elternhaus war er schließlich auch ganz nah. Fast schon zwanghaft redete sich Filegon ein, dass er sich darauf freute, seine Eltern wieder in die Arme zu schließen. Lalaithwen lenkte sich mit ganz anderen Gedanken ab.  
  
"Da wären wir...", hörten die beiden Haldir plötzlich sagen, der schon vom Pferd gesprungen war und es an den Zügeln führte. Fast im Chor entgegneten ihm Lalaithwen und Filegon: "Was?", worauf er nur lächelnd mit dem Kopf schüttelte. "Ihr beiden scheint mir ja noch sehr verschlafen zu sein...hier sind wir...hier leben...Filegons Eltern.", endete er den Satz vorsichtig und versuchte mit einem langen Blick Lalaithwens Reaktion abzuwarten.  
  
Ihr Mienenspiel verriet ihm ihre Unsicherheit, sowie ihr Unbehagen, doch sie zögerte nicht sondern ließ sich von Filegon beim Absteigen vom Pferd behilflich sein. "Lasst mich zunächst vorangehen und mit ihnen sprechen, ich denke es wäre zu viel für sie, wenn ihr einfach so hereinspazieren würdet...vergesst nicht, sie glauben, dass ihr tot seid."  
  
"Und genau in diesem Augenblick wär ich das auch lieber", flüsterte Laith Filegon zu, der sie ermutigend anstubste. Haldir ging voran. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein größeres, laubenähnliches Gebäude, fast so wie die Halle Caras Galadhons war dieses Haus um einen Mallornbaum herum gebaut. Lalaithwens Herz raste, war gespannt, welche Reaktion sie von ihren Eltern bekommen würden, wenn diese sie sahen - quicklebendig und in Haldirs Obhut. Behutsam klopfte Haldir an die Tür und die Sekunden, die verstrichen, ehe sie geöffnet wurde, kamen Filegon wie Stunden vor. Als die Tür sich öffnete und eine Elbenfrau aus der Schwelle trat und Haldir begrüßte, konnte Filegon nicht anders als eilig zu ihr zu laufen. "Mutter", rief er, Tränen in seinen Augen. Lalaithwen stockte der Atem. Da stand wirklich ihre...oder eher Filegons Mutter. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie ihren Sohn erblickte und augenblicklich fasste sie sich ans Herz. Haldir schenkte Filegon einen tadelnden Blick, ließ ihn aber gewähren. Er konnte gut nachvollziehen, wie es war, jemanden wiederzusehen, der totgeglaubt war. Filegon lächelte nicht, er stand nur stumm vor der Elbe, die ihn noch immer ungläubig anstarrte. Tränen rannen wie kleine Sturzbäche über sein Gesicht, zu überwältigend war das Gefühl, seine Mutter wiederzusehen.  
  
"Filegon...", hauchte sie und mit einer zitternden Hand strich sie über seine Wange, als ob sie nicht wahrhaben konnte, dass tatsächlich ihr Sohn vor ihr stand. "Eru sei Dank, du lebst?!", sagte sie, als sie ihre Stimme wiederfand und endlich entwichen auch ihr Freudentränen. Aus reiner Verwunderung, wer denn an der Tür war, trat Filegons Vater aus der Laube hervor und es waren keine Worte nötig, damit er verstand, dass sein Sohn vor ihm stand. Halb lachend, halb weinend fielen sie ihm um den Hals, umarmten ihn, küssten ihn, sprachen endlose Dankesworte zu Iluvatar. Filegon hatte endlich sein wahres Zuhause, seine wahre Familie wiedergefunden und für einen Moment vergaß er alles andere. "Man sagte uns, du wärest tot", schluchzte seine Mutter und drückte ihn noch fester an sich.  
  
Haldir beobachtete das Wiedersehen mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Doch fast gleichzeitig drehte er sich zu Lalaithwen, die noch immer bei ihrem Pferd stand und fast gleichgültig dessen Blesse streichelte.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit lösten sich Filegons Eltern von ihm, noch immer mit Tränen in den Augen. "Was ist mit Lalaithwen geschehen, wo ist sie? Was ist passiert?", fragte sein Vater sogleich und die Mutter ging an Filegon vorbei, als sie das Mädchen erblickte, welches sich eher im Hintergrund aufhielt. "Lalaithwen?", schluchzte sie, erneut in Tränen ausbrechend und die Elbe hob den Kopf, drehte sich aber nicht um. Filegon folgte seiner Mutter, gemeinsam mit seinem Vater. "Lalaithwen?", wiederholte sie noch einmal, diesmal näher zu ihr tretend. Doch erst als sie eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte, wand sich Lalaithwen langsam um. Sofort umarmte sie ihre Mutter stürmisch, Filegon und sein Vater taten es ihr gleich und zu viert standen sie einfach da, weinten und hielten sich fest.  
  
"Eine vereinte Familie", murmelte Haldir nachdenklich und musterte mit besorgter Miene Lalaithwen, die sichtlich mit sich zu ringen hatte.  
  
Nach langen Momenten lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und Filegons Vater ergriff das Wort: "Kommt, Kinder, Haldir, gesellt euch zu uns, es gibt so viel zu besprechen und zu sagen...oh Eru, meine Gebete wurden erhört" Haldir sattelte die Pferde ab und ließ sie vor dem Haus ein wenig grasen, bevor er den anderen folgte.  
  
"Ich koche uns eine Suppe, setzen wir uns aber erst einmal. Filegon, Lalaithwen, lasst euch ansehen, ihr seid mittlerweile erwachsen und aus euch sind zwei solch anmutige Elben geworden...dass wir das nicht miterleben durften...", murmelte ihre Mutter traurig und faltete die Hände zusammen. "Wie konnte das alles passieren, wie konnten wir nur getrennt werden?", begann Filegon endlich. "Das Unwetter war unheimlich stark, wir können uns nicht mehr daran erinnern, was geschah, nachdem wir den Unfall hatten. Wir erwachten in Lorien und dort sagte man uns, man hätte keine Spur von euch gefunden und wir müssten annehmen, ihr wäret..."  
  
"Tot...", endete Laith den Satz und alle schauten sie kurz an. Dann nickte ihr Vater betrübt. "Also ist das alles ein großer Zufall...ein großer Irrtum?", zweifelte Filegon und sein Vater nickte wieder. "So scheint es. Ihr wisst nicht, wie glücklich wir sind, unsere Kinder wieder in die Arme schließen zu dürfen"  
  
Das war zu viel für Lalaithwen. Ruckartig stand sie auf, sodass der Stuhl, auf dem sie zuvor platzgenommen hatte, mit einem lauten Krachen umkippte. "Ihr meint wohl, euer Kind", sagte sie dann mit heiserer Stimme und war im Begriff, hinauszulaufen, als Filegon plötzlich aufstand und sie am Arm festhielt. "Setz dich, Lalaithwen,...bitte", murmelte er flehend. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und tat, was er sagte. Ihre Eltern starrten sie entsetzt und getroffen von der Erkenntnis, das Lalaithwen wohl von ihrem Schicksal erfahren hatte, an und ein kühles Schweigen herrschte zwischenzeitlich, ehe der Vater die richtigen Worte fand.  
  
"Lalaithwen, Filegon, es ist eine lange Geschichte...mit Verlaub erzähle ich sie euch jetzt..."  
  
Filegon nickte, nahm Lalaithwens Hand und drückte sie tröstend.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Sooo, das war's mit Chap 18...nun ja, sooo richtig viel is ja nicht passiert *sorry, wenn's langweilig war*...dafür gibt's im nächsten wieder mehr Action...*lol*...zumindest hab ich das eingeplant...mal sehen...hihi...also bleibt bitte dran und reviewt, wäre lieb!!!  
  
Euer sich über eure Reviews freuendes Pferdchen *g* 


	19. Wenn der Regen fällt

A/N: Ok, ich hab mir mal wieder ein bisschen Zeit gelassen, was das Update anging, aber ich musste mir noch ein paar Sachen genauer durchdenken *räusper*...und ich bin überglücklich, ein *räusper* etwas anderes Kapitel wohl erst beim übernächsten Mal upzudaten *Schweiß von der Stirn wischt*...noch ein bisschen Zeit, um mir ein Loch zum Drinverstecken zu buddeln *g* ...ok, nun, vielen, vielen Dank für jede einzelne Review, ich tanze immer Samba, wenn ich auch nur eine ganz kleine bekomme...DANKE an alle Leser :)...aber nun zum Chap...dafür, dass ich mir n bissl Zeit gelassen habe, ist es auch ein Stück länger...aber ich hoffe, nicht _zu_ langatmig...wie versprochen gibbet diesmal mehr Ägtschn! Enjoy &r/r please *g*

***************************************************************************

Kapitel 19: Wenn der Regen fällt

„Es war eine düstere Zeit, Lalaithwen,..._sehr_ düster, um genau zu sein. Filegon war noch sehr jung damals, konnte zwar die Dunkelheit spüren, die in Mittelerde trotz Saurons Fall verblieben war, aber verstehen konnte er sie nicht. Ich weiß nicht, ob du je darüber nachgedacht hast, mein Sohn, aber du warst in dieser Zeit so sehr in dich gekehrt, dass wir uns große Sorgen um dich machten. Du hast selten gelacht, kaum gesprochen. Die tiefe Trauer und Sehnsucht, welche die Elben normalerweise erst dann ergreift, wenn sie die meiste Zeit ihres Lebens in Mittelerde verbracht hatten, schien bei dir von Geburt an dein Gemüt zu bestimmen", begann der Elb leise. Die Sonne war schon weit in den Westen gewandert, nicht mehr lang und sie würde untergehen.

Haldir hatte seit dem Wiedersehen der Familie kein Wort gesprochen und lehnte mit aufmerksamer Miene gegen den Türrahmen. Nachdenklich musterte er Lalaithwen und Filegon, wie beide an dem Tisch saßen, die Häupter gesenkt, ihre Gesichter von abendlichen Schatten umspielt.

Filegons Mutter hatte etwas Suppe gekocht und diese bereits serviert, doch aßen sie nur wenig davon. Laith bekam keinen Bissen herunter. Die Worte ihres _„Vaters"_ waren für sie wie Stiche ins Herz. Alles, was er sagte, kam ihr verlogen und wie eine Ausrede vor und ließ Wut in ihrem Inneren aufkeimen. Filegon schaute nach einer langen Pause in die Augen des Elben, der ihm gegenübersaß. „Ich war ein wenig in mich gekehrt, das ist schon wahr, aber...ich verstehe nicht, worauf ihr damit hinauswollt?", seufzte er. „Ein wenig in dich gekehrt? Filegon, du hast manchmal tagelang nicht mit uns gesprochen...", warf seine Mutter ein. „Wollt ihr ewig auf Filegons Jugend herumtreten? Verzeiht mir meine groben Worte, aber ich wüsste doch schon gern, warum ihr mir bei allen Feuern Mordors meine gesamte Kindheit lang eingebläut habt, ich wäre eure Tochter?", sprach Laith unerwartet und Filegon zuckte zusammen, bei dem Klang ihrer Stimme. Sie war heiser und unterdrückter Zorn schwang in ihr mit. Lalaithwens Hände lagen auf dem Tisch, ballten nun Fäuste, sodass ihre Knöchel sichtbar heraustraten. Haldir lehnte noch immer an der Tür, doch galt seine Aufmerksamkeit nun weniger den Elben, sondern eher einem eigenartigen Geräusch, das sich von draußen zu nähern schien. Geringer nahm er einen leichten, fauligen Geruch war, wollte aber die Aussprache nicht durch eine seiner Vermutungen unterbrechen und ließ Lalaithwen gewähren.

„Wir wünschten uns ein zweites Kind, aus tiefstem Herzen", fuhr Filegons Vater fort, „doch erreichte uns die bittere Erkenntnis bald, dass Sûrathiel keine Kinder mehr bekommen konnte." Laith hielt den Blick noch immer gesenkt, antwortete nicht. „Wir erzählten Filegon nichts davon. Eines Tages erhielten wir Kunde von den Grenzen Lothloriens, welche damals noch gefährlicher waren als dieser Tage. Eine Nachricht machte die Runde, ein Elbenkind sei gefunden worden, vollkommen allein, gehüllt in ein seidenes Tuch und in einem Weidenkorb liegend. Eine Waise, wie vermutet wurde. Wir schickten Filegon also zu dessen Onkel, mit dem Vorwand, er solle ihm behilflich sein und dass die Umgebung Filegon auch etwas _beleben_ könnte..."

„Und dann habt ihr mich angenommen...", flüsterte Laith und blickte zum ersten Mal dem Mann in die Augen, den sie ihr ganzes Leben lang _Vater_ genannt hatte. Er hatte sichtlich mit sich zu ringen und in seinen Augen standen so viele Worte der Entschuldigung geschrieben, die niemand hätte jemals aussprechen können. Sie nickte langsam, zwang sich selbst dazu, ruhig zu bleiben, schließlich konnte sie ihre Eltern ein Stück weit verstehen, war ihnen sicher auch dankbar dafür, dass sie sie aufgenommen hatten, aber trotzdem tat die Wahrheit weh.

„Erst aber als Filegon wieder zurückgekehrt war und er dich zum ersten Mal sah, gaben wir dir einen Namen. Lalaithwen. _Die Lachende._ Weil du Filegon das Lachen wiedergegeben hast", sagte ihr Vater mit nun gebrochener Stimme, silberne Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen und Filegons Mutter weinte leise mit ihm. Für einen langen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille im Raum, Laith starrte wortlos auf Filegons Vater, Filegon selbst sah überrascht aus. Er hatte nicht gewusst, welche tiefere Bedeutung ihr Name eigentlich hatte.

Langsam und fast geräuschlos erhob sich Lalaithwen. Ihre Hand glitt in eine ihrer Manteltaschen und schien etwas darin zu ergreifen. „Ich danke euch, dass ihr mir die Wahrheit gesagt habt. Wisst ihr, wer meine wirklichen Eltern sind?", fragte sie ruhig und sehr gefasst, was Filegon überraschte. Sûrathiel schüttelte den Kopf. Lalaithwens Verhalten tat ihr unheimlich weh. Sicher, es war nicht einfach für sie, einfach so zu erfahren, dass sie in Wirklichkeit gar nicht Filegons Familie angehörte, aber für Sûrathiel war Lalaithwen immer wie eine eigene Tochter gewesen. Nun stand vor ihr eine erwachsene Elbe und sie sprach mit einer Kälte, dass es ihr war, als stände ihr eine Fremde gegenüber.

Wieder nickte sie nur, dann zog sie ihre Hand aus der Tasche, hielt etwas in ihr verschlossen und streckte sie Filegons Vater Helthon entgegen. „Nun...so hat dies auch keine wahre Bedeutung mehr...", murmelte sie und öffnete ihre Hand, ließ etwas in die seine sinken. Hastig blickte Helthon zu ihr auf, wollte etwas sagen, doch Laith hielt ihn davon ab. „Es gehört dir.", sagte sie schnell, wand sich von ihm ab und trat nach draußen in das Licht des frühen Abends. Und als die Tür hinter ihr zuschwang, schaute Helthon in seine Hand. Lalaithwen hatte ihm das silberne Medaillon zurückgegeben. Ein Geschenk, dass sie eigentlich immer mit ihrer Familie verbinden sollte. Und das sie nun einfach so freigab.

Filegon sprang auf, als er das Schmuckstück wiedersah und folgte Lalaithwen hinaus mit den Worten: „Ich rede mit ihr"

Haldir legte eine tröstende Hand auf die Schulter des Vaters, deutete ihm so, Filegon die Aussprache mit der Elbe zu überlassen. Er selbst konnte Lalaithwens Gefühle nicht nachvollziehen. Und er hatte auch ganz andere, größere Sorgen. Etwas war in der Nähe, ein Schatten, der größer war, als ihn die Regenwolken jemals über den Goldenen Wald hätten werfen können. Und er wünschte sich in diesem Moment, Legolas wäre bei ihm und nicht allein mit Ranwé in Caras Galadhon. Zwar wurde die Stadt besser bewacht als jeder andere Teil Lothloriens, doch Haldir ging nicht Ranwés merkwürdiges Verhalten aus dem Kopf. Er sammelte einige seiner vertrauten Männer um sich, welche die Gegend beobachten sollten.

~*~*~

„Weißt du wie traurig es ist, ihn langsam vergehen zu sehen? Die Mallornbäume, vor Jahrhunderten majestätischer als jetzt, prunkvoll und voller Licht...sie verlieren ihren Glanz und ihre Stärke...wie unser Volk", murmelte Legolas leise und schaute traurig zu den golden glänzenden Kronen der Bäume empor, als Ranwé neben ihm auf einem Mallornast saß. Der andere Elb folgte Legolas' Blick, erwiderte aber nichts. „Ob sich im Westen alles zum Guten für uns wendet, was glaubst du, mein Freund?", fragte der Sohn des Waldelbenkönigs dann, in keiner Sekunde den Blick von der natürlichen Schönheit Loriens abwendend. _Freund_...er hatte ihn doch tatsächlich _Freund_ genannt. Aber belog und hinterging man einen _Freund_? Er musterte Legolas, wie er neben ihm saß, im angenehm warmen Licht des späten Nachmittags. Was war es wohl an ihm gewesen, das Lalaithwen hatte verführen können? Seine Augen? Blau wie ein klarer Sommerhimmel mit einem Leuchten darin, das die Sterne zu reflektieren schien? Sein Mund? Schmale Lippen, zart wie Blütenblätter, hatte er Elbenmädchen von ihm schwärmen gehört. Oder etwa sein blondes Haar, das aus feinem Gold gesponnen zu sein schien? Ranwé konnte es nicht verstehen. Schon immer lagen dem Prinzen die Mädchen zu Füßen, doch dass Lalaithwen auf ihn hereinfallen würde, hätte er nie gedacht.

„Ranwé? Was ist? Du sagst nichts?", weckte ihn plötzlich Legolas' Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Er räusperte sich kurz und entgegnete ihm nur: „Legolas, wir sind nicht hier, um uns Sorgen zu machen oder melancholisch zu werden. Sicher, die Zeit der Elben geht zur Neige und Schönes wird verblühen. So wie die Rose im Winter. Es ist nun einmal so, wir können es nicht ändern. Stattdessen sollten wir die schönen Seiten von Mittelerde in Erinnerung behalten, wenn wir in den Westen gehen"

Legolas schwieg, musterte Ranwé und lachte plötzlich leise auf. „Was ist? Warum lachst du, was ist so witzig an meiner Antwort?", grummelte Ranwé erstaunt. „Du wirfst mir vor, melancholisch zu werden, doch verwandelt sich Ranwé, der Frauenheld nun in einen Philosophen...zu komisch", lachte Legolas weiter und Ranwé stutzte noch mehr, doch musste in das Gelächter einstimmen. Es war seltsam, Legolas war wie immer und Ranwé liebte es, mit ihm zu lachen und einfach nur mit ihm zu reden. Da waren zu viele Erinnerungen an gute Zeiten, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten. Thranduil war nie sonderlich von Ranwé begeistert gewesen, aber Legolas hatte ihn immer verteidigt und seine Freundschaft zu ihm gerechtfertigt. Seine _Freundschaft_. Bei diesem Gedanken hielt Ranwé inne und verstummte, während Legolas noch lachte.

Die Wut brannte noch in seinem Herzen, aber hatte er tatsächlich gesagt, er wolle, dass Legolas starb? Ranwé befand sich im Zwiespalt der Gefühle. Zum einen _hasste_ er Legolas regelrecht dafür, ihm Lalaithwen ausgespannt zu haben. Aber dann wiederum dachte er an unzählige Stunden der simplen Ausgelassenheit, der Freundschaft zwischen ihm und Legolas. Ranwé schluckte schwer und senkte den Blick. Konnte es denn wirklich möglich sein, dass er sich selbst so verlor...wegen einem Mädchen? Und dann auch noch wegen einer Elbe, die ihn nicht einmal eines Blickes würdigte, obwohl er bei weitem einen höheren Rang genoss als sie. Eine einfache Diebin...die noch nicht einmal reinblütig zu sein schien. Und so herzzerreißend schön war sie nun auch wieder nicht. Da hatte er schon hübschere gesehen. Aber sie hatte etwas an sich, das ihn verzauberte, das ihn sich nach ihr sehnen ließ und in ihm den Wunsch erwachen ließ, sie zu besitzen. Und er würde sie sich nicht wegnehmen lassen, auch nicht von einem Freund. Er begehrte sie zu sehr, er _musste_ sie haben. Nur für sich.

Koste es, was es wolle.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Ranwé, dass Legolas ihn unvermittelt musterte. In seinen Augen lag ein Ausdruck der Besorgnis. Zu oft hatte er das in den Augen des Prinzen gelesen. „Warum siehst du mich so an?", fragte Ranwé und seine Stimme klang kühler, als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

„Entschuldige, ich war nur in Gedanken", sagte Legolas langsam und wendete den Blick von ihm ab. „Woran denkst du, wenn du deinen alten Freund Ranwé so musterst?", entgegnete der andere Elb. Legolas schwieg einen Augenblick, so als ob er mit sich verhandelte, _was_ er ihm erzählte und was nicht. Jedenfalls kam es Ranwé so vor. „Du dachtest an Lalaithwen, habe ich recht?", brachte der dunkelhaarige Elb mit zusammengepressten Lippen hervor. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich, als er diese Worte sprach. Allein die Vorstellung machte ihn rasend. Legolas Augen weiteten sich überrascht, dann wich die Verwunderung einem seltsamen Ausdruck der Vorsicht. „Nein, ich dachte nicht an sie...wie kommst du darauf?", Legolas klang ehrlich und Ranwé bemerkte normalerweise sofort, wenn er log. Ranwé beantwortete die Frage des Prinzen nicht, stand stattdessen auf und lehnte seitlich gegen dem mächtigen Stamm des Mallorn. „Sieh, Legolas, nur noch wenige Stunden und es wird dämmern...vielleicht wird es auch Regen geben...lass uns Haldir und die anderen holen und ihnen ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten."

Legolas runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte das jetzt? Wieso stellte er ihm erst eine so absurde Frage _(obgleich sie nicht so absurd ist, wie du vorgibst, _dachte er) und lenkte dann plötzlich ein ganz anderes Thema ein? Auch Legolas erhob sich, näherte sich Ranwé aber nicht. „Ranwé, warum hast du mich das gefragt?", sagte er ruhig, doch ohne so recht zu wissen, warum, schlug ihm das Herz bis zum Halse. Er antwortete wieder nicht, stand stumm und beinahe regungslos auf dem Baum, bis Legolas eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. „Ich will ehrlich zu dir sein, _Freund_", begann er mit heiserer Stimme und irgendetwas an der Art, wie er das Wort „Freund" aussprach, so voller Verachtung und Kälte, ließ Legolas für einen Moment erstarren. „Ich habe euch beobachtet...am gestrigen Abend"

„Und?", fragte Legolas, absichtlich provozierend. Etwas in Ranwés Verhalten warnte ihn, vorsichtig zu sein, das Fass nicht zum Überlaufen zu bringen, doch andererseits wollte der Prinz konkret wissen, was mit Ranwé los war. War er eifersüchtig? Wütend?

„Da fragst du noch?", schrie Ranwé unerwartet und so laut, dass seine Stimme mehrmals widerhallte und sich einige erschrockene Vögel mit ihren Schwingen in die Luft erhoben. Legolas fuhr zusammen und nahm die Hand von Ranwés Schulter, wich einen Schritt zurück. Er hatte sich nun dem Prinzen zugewandt und in seinen grauen Augen leuchtete eine für Legolas bis dahin ungekannte Aggression. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum du so schreist!", sagte Legolas laut und in einem strengen Tonfall. Ranwé ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. „Warum? Wie hättest du reagiert, wenn Celendra _so_ in meinen Armen gelegen hätte, wie Lalaithwen in den deinen?" Der blonde Elb kniff die Augen zusammen und wich Ranwés Blick nicht aus. „Ach, darauf läuft es hinaus...du bist _eifersüchtig_", sprach Legolas ruhig und schüttelte den Kopf, „Was wählst du für einen Vergleich...Celendra ist..."

„Deine Verlobte, sehr wohl, was würde sie wohl dazu sagen, wenn sie wüsste, dass du an ihrer Stelle eine kleine, dreckige Diebin in deinem Bett liegen hast?", zischte Ranwé und trat näher an Legolas heran. Zu nah, denn dieser schlug ihm daraufhin hart ins Gesicht. „Du weißt doch gar nicht mehr was du redest, Ranwé, komm zur Vernunft!", warnte Legolas, seine Stimme bebte vor Aufruhr. „Nur weil ich dich daran erinnere, dass du eine Verlobte hast, musst du mich nicht gleich schlagen", knurrte Ranwé, aber seine Hitzköpfigkeit schien nachzulassen. Für einen Augenblick herrschte fast absolute Stille zwischen beiden Elben, doch Legolas ergriff bald wieder das Wort: „Ranwé, ich _liebe _meine Verlobte und ich habe Lalaithwen nicht angerührt"

„Ach nein? Und was musste ich gestern sehen? Habt ihr „Mutter, Vater, Kind" gespielt, oder was?", hauchte Ranwé giftig und Zorn glühte in Legolas' Augen auf. „Sie war vollkommen aufgelöst und geschockt über die Neuigkeit, die Haldir ihr berichtete. Es war einfach alles zu viel. Ich habe nur mit ihr geredet, sie getröstet..."

„Du hast sie _angefasst_!", rief Ranwé und Legolas musste sich arg beherrschen, um ihn nicht ein erneutes Mal zu schlagen. „Ich habe sie kurz in den Arm genommen..._du_ warst ja nicht bei ihr, als sie dich wohl gebraucht hätte", argumentierte er und Ranwé schüttelte den Kopf, lachte gellend auf. „Sie hat mich abgewiesen, als ich ihr meinen Trost bot. Weil sie schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt deine kleine Bettgespielin war, ist es nicht so?" Ranwés Augen spiegelten den Hass seines Herzens wider und Legolas war entsetzt, solche Worte aus dem Mund seines Freundes zu hören. „Nein", rief er laut und deutlich, mit einer Überzeugungskraft in der Stimme, die Ranwé für einen kurzen Augenblick inne halten ließ. „Ich sage dir die Wahrheit, Ranwé, ich habe sie nur getröstet, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Es war nicht gerade leicht für sie, so schnell die Wahrheit zu verarbeiten. Du solltest sie nicht so bedrängen, mach doch einmal die Augen auf und sieh sie dir an."

„Was glaubst du, was ich mache?", murrte Ranwé, doch er klang schon ruhiger, was Legolas angespannte Körperhaltung etwas nachlassen ließ. „Du denkst zu sehr an dich, dabei vergisst du völlig, was dir wichtig an _ihr_ ist. Wenn sie dir wirklich etwas bedeutet, dann überwinde deine Selbstherrlichkeit und deinen Trieb, um sie wirklich wahrzunehmen.", sagte Legolas ernst, doch konnte er selbst kaum glauben, was er da sagte. Er bot Ranwé ja förmlich an, sie weiterhin zu belagern. Aber er sagte die Wahrheit, das konnte Ranwé nicht leugnen. Er schwieg und schien mit sich selbst zu ringen, abwechselnd schaute er zu Legolas und dann zum Himmel hinauf.

„Wenn du mir immer noch nicht glauben willst, kannst du gern Lalaithwen selbst befragen", seufzte Legolas. Ranwé trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Sollte er Legolas' Worten Glauben schenken? Konnte er ihm wirklich vertrauen? Seine Augen hatten ihn nicht getäuscht, er wusste, was er gesehen hatte; Lalaithwen in den Armen seines Freundes. Und es versetzte ihm einen tiefen Stich ins Herz, wenn er es vor seinem inneren Auge wieder und wieder sah. Aber andererseits...hatte er nicht wirklich gesehen, dass Legolas sie berührte...was nicht ausschloss, dass er es getan hatte. Denn er war sogleich weggelaufen, als er sie zusammen gesehen hatte. Oh, warum war er so dumm gewesen und war weggelaufen? So sehr sein Freund auch gleichzeitig immer ein Konkurrent für ihn gewesen war, so hatte es jedoch nie einen Zweifel an dem Wahrheitsgehalt seiner Worte gegeben. Nie hatte er ihn angelogen. Und er selbst ließ sich so von seiner Leidenschaft blind machen?

Er hatte den Gedanken gehegt, Legolas sogar umzubringen...und das nur wegen eines unbegründeten Verdachts? „Entschuldige", flüsterte er kaum hörbar und schaute Legolas direkt an. Er erwiderte Ranwés Blick, erleichtert, dass seine Wut sich verflüchtigt hatte, denn so wütend war Ranwé nie gewesen wie an diesem Tag. Legolas legte eine Hand auf Ranwés Wange, die er zuvor noch geschlagen hatte und sagte: „Ranwé, wir sind Freunde. Freunde tun sich so etwas nicht an"

Das war der Moment, in dem Legolas sich selbst dazu zwang, Lalaithwen aus seinem Denken zu verbannen, er war verlobt und ja, er mochte Celendra sehr. Zudem war ihm seine Freundschaft zu Ranwé sehr wichtig. Er wusste nichts über Lalaithwen, sie selbst wusste ja nicht einmal etwas von sich. Froh über die Aussprache mit Ranwé, umarmte er seinen Freund. Ranwé erwiderte diese Geste, doch wie einen Schlag traf ihn die Realität wieder. Er hatte die Orks zu den Stadtgrenzen Caras Galadhons geführt. Und heute noch würden sie angreifen. Wegen seiner Dummheit!

„Legolas", sagte er und löste sich verängstigt von ihm. „Wo ist Lalaithwen?" Legolas hob die Brauen, konnte den erneuten Emotionswandel Ranwés nicht verstehen. Er schien plötzlich so aufgewühlt zu sein. „Haldir führte Filegon heute Morgen zu dessen Eltern, Lalaithwen begeleitete sie meines Wissens nach."

„Wo...wohin sind sie geritten?", fragte Ranwé panisch und packte Legolas Schultern drängend. „Außerhalb Caras Galadhons, nahe den Stadtgrenzen...dort muss es eine kleine Siedlung geben...was...was ist denn los mit dir?", fragte der Prinz und schob Ranwé von sich. „Bleib ganz ruhig, Haldir ist bei ihnen...warum bist du so in Aufruhr?" Ranwé blickte zum Himmel hinauf, die Regenwolken drängten sich enger aneinander, verdunkelten den Himmel, der sich langsam von einem trüben Blau verabschiedete und sich in das blasse, rot-gelbe Licht der Dämmerung hüllte. Seine Gesichtszüge waren angespannt, seine Augen weit geöffnet. „Ranwé!", sagte Legolas, von der Unruhe seines Freundes angesteckt, „Was bei Eru macht dich so nervös?" Der andere Elb fuhr mit einem Mal herum und starrte Legolas mit einer Angst in den Augen an, die ihm ebenso fremd gewesen war, wie der vorangegangene Wutanfall. „Legolas, schnell, wir müssen zu ihnen, noch vor dem Einbruch der Nacht, bitte!"

„Wieso? Was ist denn los mit dir? Haldir und Filegon sind bei ihr, was immer du befürchtest, ihr _kann_ nichts geschehen...Ranwé?", Legolas verstummte, versuchte, aus Ranwés Miene zu lesen, doch er entdeckte nur die blanke Angst. „Legolas, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht...", begann er mit zitternder Stimme, „Ich...ich dachte, du hättest mich hintergangen...ich...ich wusste nicht, was ich tat...ich"

„Ranwé, was hast du? Bleib ruhig, was ist? Eines nach dem anderen, was hast du getan?", versuchte Legolas den Elben zu beruhigen, doch er zitterte am ganzen Leib und war mit einem Male bleich wie der Tod. „Als ich in den Wäldern war...ich...es tut mir so leid...ich..." Legolas konnte keine Geduld mehr zeigen und schüttelte Ranwé an den Schultern: „Sag mir, was los ist!", forderte er grob. „Orks...ich bin auf Orks gestoßen...sie...ich...oh, Legolas, wir müssen so schnell wie möglich alle Elben warnen, wir müssen zur Stadtgrenze, zu Haldir...sie werden alle töten!" Legolas konnte immer noch nicht verstehen, was Ranwé wollte, was das alles plötzlich mit Orks zu tun hatte. „Lothlorien ist besser bewacht als zuvor...Orks könnten nie so weit an die Stadt herankommen...", warf Legolas ein. Er schaute Ranwé ein weiteres Mal in die Augen und sie füllten sich mit Tränen. „Bitte, Legolas...lass uns Iorelass und den anderen Bescheid geben, wir müssen uns beeilen..."

Ein weiterer fragender Blick bewegte Ranwé, zu sagen, was sein Gewissen für immer plagen sollte: „Ich habe sie an die Stadtgrenzen geführt. Sie werden ihre Späher ausschicken, sie wollen dich töten...sie denken, du wirst an der Stadtgrenze sein..."

Legolas stockte der Atem und entsetzt starrte er den ihm gegenüberstehenden Elben an. „Was? Wieso...woher...Ranwé, wie konntest du nur? Woher...wie können sie denken, ich sei an der Stadtgrenze?" Doch Ranwé musste ihm die Frage nicht beantworten. „Du solltest mich dorthin führen?", hauchte Legolas fassungslos nach einer kurzen Zeit des Schweigens. Ranwé nickte langsam und Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. „Warum hast du das getan?", schrie Legolas, packte Ranwé am Kragen und presste ihn gegen den Stamm des Mallorn. „Dafür gibt es keine Entschuldigung, ich war blind vor Eifersucht, Legolas...hasse mich, töte mich, wenn Iluvatar es so will, aber bitte, lass uns zu retten, was noch zu retten ist...noch ist die Dämmerung nicht angebrochen...Legolas...bitte", röchelte Ranwé, weil Legolas schmerzhaft seine Faust auf seinen Kehlkopf presste und ihm so das Atmen erschwerte, noch immer weinend. „Nie hätte ich das von dir gedacht...nicht von dir, Ranwé...", flüsterte Legolas tonlos und schockiert.

„Iorelass", rief er laut aus und ließ Ranwé los, der nach Luft ringend zu Boden sank. Legolas sprang auf einen höher liegenden Ast und rief wiederholend den Namen von Haldirs treuem Freund. Nicht lang musste er warten und der anmutige Galadhrim stand vor ihm, mit ihm waren sogleich 5 seiner Männer gekommen. „Schnell, Iorelass, Orks sind nahe der Stadtgrenze, Caras Galadhon ist in großer Gefahr, wir müssen sofort aufbrechen..."

„Aber wohin...", fragte der verdutzte Elb, der den Prinzen noch nie so unruhig erlebt hatte. „Dorthin, wo Haldir Filegon und Lalaithwen hingeführt hat...schnell!" Legolas sprang eilig von dem Baum und rief sein getreues Pferd. „Hol alle Männer, die dir zur Verfügung stehen, Iorelass, wir haben keine Zeit...", rief der Prinz, der sich bereits auf sein Pferd geschwungen hatte, „Bewaffnet euch, so gut es euch möglich ist"

„Aber Prinz Legolas, die Grenzen sind gut bewacht, was ist nur geschehen?", fragte Iorelass, noch immer ratlos über die Hast des Elben. „Folgt mir einfach, so schnell es geht", antwortete Legolas knapp, warf Ranwé einen undeutbaren Blick zu und gab seinem Hengst die Sporen. Iorelass rief seine Wachen zusammen und nur Sekunden später hatten sie bewaffnet aufgesessen. Auch Ranwé war auf sein Pferd gesprungen und ritt hinter Legolas her. Er würde ihn beschützen, mit seiner gesamten Seele, die von einer Schuld geplagt war, die nur sein eigener Tod begleichen können würde. Der aufkommende Sturmwind ließ Ranwés Tränen nicht trocknen... .

~*~*~

„Gworcz, die Späher sind zurück...", rief Shigh hastig und klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände. „Was berichten sie?", knurrte Gworcz, den Blick auf den sich verdunkelnden Himmel gerichtet. „Sie haben Haldir gesehen...den Hauptmann der Galadhrim"

„Ich weiß, wer Haldir ist...er hat sie doch nicht bemerkt?", grollte Gworcz und Shigh zuckte vor dem übermächtigen Orkhauptmann zusammen. „Nein, nein, aber sie glauben, er ahnt etwas...", murmelte Shigh und fletschte die Zähne wie ein blutdurstiges Raubtier. „War Legolas bei ihm?" Shigh schluckte und knurrte: „Ja...zumindest haben sie einen Elben gesehen...edel gekleidet, wie es nur Prinzen sein können...außerdem war die kleine Elbe dabei, von der unser mistiger kleiner Elb gesprochen hatte. Er hat es sicher so eingefädelt, wie er es gesagt hat"

Gworcz leckte sich die Lippen, fragte: „Sind die Truppen bereit?", was Shigh bejahte, und erhob sich von seinem Sitzplatz. „Die Dämmerung ist nah...wartet noch ein wenig...sobald der erste Tropfen des Regens diesen verfluchten Boden berührt, werden wir unsere Tarnung verlieren...und der Prinz Düsterwalds wird sterben..."

~*~*~

Graue Wolken bedeckten den frühen Abendhimmel und ein kühler Wind strich über Lalaithwens Nacken, ließ sie frösteln und den Mantel enger um ihre Schultern ziehen. Filegon stand schon lange so an ihrer Seite. Schweigend, beobachtend. Wie lange, wusste er nicht. Niemand war ihm und Lalaithwen nach draußen gefolgt. Er wusste, dass er das Haldir zu verdanken hatte, denn die Abwesenheit seiner Eltern erleichterte es ihm, mit ihr zu kommunizieren und dafür brauchten die beiden keine Worte. „Was soll ich nun tun, Filegon?", fragte sie plötzlich und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Den Blick richtete sie noch immer auf die Pferde, die geduldig vor dem Haus von Filegons Eltern warteten. „Den Kummer verdrängen und die Regenwolken nicht dein Gemüt erschweren lassen, Laith.", sagte er sanft, blieb aber ebenso regungslos stehen wie sie.

„Ach, Filegon", seufzte sie und strich sich mit einer Hand durch das Haar. „Es ist so seltsam, mit ihnen zu reden. Ich meine, jahrelang waren sie für mich Mutter und Vater und plötzlich sind sie mir so fremd..." Filegon schaute sie lange an, suchte nach den richtigen Worten und sagte schließlich: „Es hat Vater sehr verletzt, als du ihm das Medaillon zurückgegeben hast...", begann er und sie senkte den Kopf, „weil es die Zuneigung unserer Eltern verkörpert..."

„Deiner Eltern", murmelte sie tonlos. „Sieh mich an, Laith...", forderte er und nahm ihr Kinn in die Hand, hob es etwas grob an, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Du liebst sie und sie lieben dich...du magst nicht ihre leibliche Tochter sein, aber das heißt nicht, dass sie nie wie Eltern für dich waren." Laith starrte in seine großen, blauen Augen. Er hatte ja recht, in gewisser Weise. Aber allein ihr Sturkopf, der wie sooft mächtiger war, als ihre Einsicht, wollte sich das nicht eingestehen. „Sei nicht so dumm und mach dich nicht selbst zu einer Waise, indem du die ablehnst, die jahrelang deine Eltern waren", fuhr er fort.

„Ich weiß...aber _du_ weißt nicht, wie weh das tut...", flüsterte sie, doch Filegon ließ nicht locker, im Gegenteil, als sie Anstalten machte, sich von ihm zu lösen, riss er ihr Kinn fast mit Gewalt zu sich hoch, sodass sie kurz wimmerte, dann aber wieder stillhielt. „Du tust dir nur selbst damit weh, Lalaithwen. Und dann erwartest du Entschuldigungen, obwohl Mitleid das einzig Angebrachte für dich wäre"

„Lass mich los, du bist nicht mein richtiger Bruder, auf deine oberschlauen Bemerkungen kann ich also wirklich verzichten", hauchte sie erbost und versuchte sich aus seinem fester werdenden Griff zu befreien. „Wie lange willst du eigentlich noch so weitermachen, du verhälst dich eher wie ein verwahrlostes Menschenkind, als wie eine Elbe...", sagte er, nun ebenfalls zornig. Er hatte es nicht so weit kommen lassen wollen, hatte versucht, vernünftig mit ihr zu reden, weil er wusste, wie sehr sie seinem Vater weh getan hatte. Aber wieder war es ihre Bockigkeit, einzugestehen, dass nicht alles richtig war, so, wie sie es tat oder dachte. Ein leises Grollen ließ den Himmel erzittern und fast zeitgleich gingen Regentropfen wie Tränen der Wolken hernieder, Lalaithwen spürte, wie sie zunächst zaghaft, dann immer mutiger und vielfacher auf ihrem Gesicht landeten und ihr Haar langsam nässten.

„_Du_ tust so, als wäre ich ein kleines Kind, Filegon, und dafür hasse ich dich", ächzte sie und versuchte sich durch Schläge auf seine Schultern von ihm zu befreien, als sie plötzlich spürte, wie sein Griff nachließ. Ein wenig verdutzt schaute sie zu ihm auf und sah in seine Augen.

Sie waren geweitet, als wäre er überrascht und Laith bereute sogleich, was sie gesagt hatte. Doch er erwiderte nichts, starrte nur mit einem seltsam leeren Ausdruck in den Augen auf sie hinab. „Filegon?", begann sie leise, als seine Hand abrupt niedersank und sein ganzer Körper zusammenzuckte, „Filegon, ich habe es nicht so gemeint, ach, ich bin so dumm...Filegon!", murmelte sie entschuldigend und lehnte sich an seine Brust, umarmte ihn, doch musste sie feststellen, dass er es nicht tat. Er stand noch in der gleichen Haltung wie zuvor da, seine Hände hingen nun schlaff an beiden Seiten seines Körpers herab, keine Regung, kein Wort erhielt Laith als Antwort. „Filegon", wisperte sie und schaute ein weiteres Mal zu ihm auf. Mit Entsetzen sah sie, wie der Glanz in seinen blauen, kristallklaren Augen versiegte und ein glasiger Film seine Pupillen allmählich bedeckte. „Laith..., hörte sie ihn mit einer schrecklich leisen Stimme reden, „Laith...ich kann dich kaum sehen...Laith"

Dann gaben seine Knie nach und Filegon sank in Lalaithwens Arme. Sie konnte kaum sein Gewicht abhalten und glitt hilflos und verwirrt mit ihm zu Boden. Sie saß auf den kalten Steinplatten, die zum Haus seiner Eltern führten und Filegon lag über ihr, drohte, sie ganz zu Boden zu reißen. Lalaithwen rief um Hilfe, wusste nichts anderes, was sie tun sollte und versuchte verzweifelt, Filegon von sich zu schieben, oder zumindest in eine andere Lage zu bringen. Als sie ihre Hand über seinen Rücken gleiten ließ, schreckte sie auf, als sie etwas warmes und flüssiges unter ihren Fingerspitzen ertastete. Erschrocken zog sie ihre Hand zurück.

Sie war mit Filegons Blut bezogen, das langsam seinen Weg an ihrem Handrücken herabsuchte und teilweise von ihren Fingern tropfte. Laith stieß einen Schrei des Entsetzens aus, packte Filegons Schultern und versuchte so, ihn anzusehen, doch sein Kopf lag schlaff auf seiner Brust, das lange, blonde Haar verdeckte sein Gesicht.

Haldir war nach draußen gestürmt, als er Lalaithwens Rufe hörte, der Regen trommelte nun regelmäßig auf das Blätterdach, der Himmel war eine einzige Mixtur aus dunklem Grau und tiefem Schwarz. Laith saß am Boden, Filegon lag vornüber in ihren Armen, Blut sickerte durch das feine, silberne Gewand. Keine Sekunde war vergangen, da waren die Galadhrim ihrem Hauptmann gefolgt und erkannten mit Entsetzen, dass sie umzingelt von Orkhorden waren. Ringsum lauerten diese niederen Kreaturen mit gezogenen Schwertern. Doch der Befehl der Elben hieß, die Unbewaffneten zu verteidigen und so stellten sie sich der Gefahr todesmutig.

„Filegon", wisperte Laith, noch immer zutiefst geschockt, als sie nur unterbewusst einen brennenden Schmerz in ihrem Oberarm wahrnahm. Sie wand sich um und sah, dass ein winzig kleiner Pfeil tief in ihrem Arm steckte. Hastig und ohne zu überlegen, was sie tat, versuchte sie, Filegon in das Haus zurückzuziehen. Haldirs Männer waren zahlreich, doch der Zahl der Orks bei Weitem unterlegen. Sogleich verschossen die tapferen Elben einen Pfeil nach dem anderen, einige umstellten Lalaithwen und Filegon, schützten sie mit ihren schmalen Schilden, während Haldir selbst der Elbe half, Filegon in das Haus zu tragen.

Filegons Eltern waren sofort zur Stelle, räumten den großen Esstisch leer und halfen Haldir, Filegon bäuchlings darauf zu legen, nachdem sie, wie Haldir es befahl, die Tür verbarrikadierten. „Bei Eru, Filegon, was ist passiert...mein Filegon...Filegon!", weinte seine Mutter und löste das blutverschmierte Gewand vom Körper ihres Sohnes. Ihre Hände zitterten und ihr Mann versuchte vergebens, Ruhe zu bewahren. „Filegon...", hauchte er, als Haldir Filegons Gewand gänzlich zerschnitt, um seine Verwundungen zu betrachten. 3 Pfeile steckten in seinem Körper, sie waren klein und drangen tief in das Fleisch des Elben.

„Gift...", murmelte Haldir und zog mit aller Vorsicht, die er aufbringen konnte, Filegon die Pfeile aus dem Rücken und versorgte die gefährlichen Wunden mit den Mitteln, die im Haus vorhanden waren. Filegons Atem ging unregelmäßig, seine Augen waren noch immer weit aufgerissen und glasig wie die eines Toten.

„Lalaithwen, komm und geh mir zur Hand, Sûrathiel, hole frische Tücher, Helthon, Wasser, wenn möglich, warm", kommandierte Haldir, Filegons Eltern nickten hastig und taten das Aufgetragene so schnell, wie es ihre Verzweiflung und Angst zuließ. „Lalaithwen...so komm doch, ich brauche deine Hilfe...Lalaithwen!!!", rief Haldir, der versuchte, Filegons Wunden vom tödlichen Gift der Orks zu befreien, indem er sie auswusch.

„Lalaithwen", rief er erneut, als sie noch immer nicht an seiner Seite stand und blickte erstmals auf. Lalaithwen sank langsam und tranceähnlich auf den Boden, ihr Gesicht war blass. In einer Hand hielt sie den kleinen Pfeil fest umklammert, der zuvor in ihrem Oberarm gesteckt hatte und blinzelte mehrmals, schüttelte den Kopf, als versuchte sie, gegen eine große Müdigkeit anzukämpfen. „Sûrathiel, schnell, kümmere dich um Lalaithwen", forderte Haldir die Elbe auf, „Helthon, du musst mir jetzt helfen, mein Freund"

Schockiert über die plötzlichen Ereignisse eilte Sûrathiel zu ihrer Ziehtochter und fing sie auf, bevor sie vornüberkippen konnte. Behutsam zog sie die junge Elbe weiter in das Haus hinein, denn durch die großen Fenster neben der Tür zischten tödliche Pfeile, die aber die weiter hinten liegenden Räumlichkeiten und auch den großen Tisch nicht erreichen konnten. „Oh nein, meine Kinder", weinte Sûrathiel und legte sie flach auf dem Boden nieder. Laith sah alles um sich herum verschwimmen, Stimmen erklangen wie aus einer Traumwelt, weit entfernt und leise, alles, was sich ringsum abspielte, drehte sich vor ihren Augen, dieses Sehen, gehindert vom Gift der Orks, das langsam seinen Weg in Lalaithwens Blutbahn fand, wechselte sich mit einer kurzen, vollkommenen Dunkelheit ab.

Ioreweth, der schon immer an Haldirs Seite gekämpft hatte, kommandierte die Elbenwachen außerhalb des Hauses, leitete die Verteidigung. Sie kämpften tapfer, erschossen Orks in einer Schnelligkeit, wie sie noch nie ein Menschenauge erblickt hatte, doch wo Orks fielen, traten noch viel mehrere an ihre Stelle. Bis in die frühen Stunden der Nacht kämpfte Ioreweth unerschrocken mit seinen Kameraden, viele mussten ihr Leben lassen, tote Elbenkörper pflasterten förmlich den Vorhof des Hauses, vermischt mit stinkenden Orkleichen.

Haldir kämpfte noch immer um Filegon, er wusch immer und immer wieder dessen tiefe, vergifteten Wunden aus. „Laith...ich kann nichts mehr sehen...", hörte er plötzlich Filegon wispern und trat zu ihm, beugte sich über ihn und strich eine Strähne seines blonden Haares aus seinem Gesicht. Seine Augen waren fast völlig von einem glasigen Schleier überzogen, seine Lippen waren fast so kreidebleich wie seine Wangen und in diesem Moment wusste Haldir, dass er Filegon nicht mehr würde retten können.

„Sei nicht so dumm...Lalaithwen...Schwesterherz", säuselte er.

Haldir presste die Lippen zusammen, kämpfte darum, Fassung zu bewahren, aber Tränen rannen bereits an seinen Wangen herab. „Filegon", flüsterte er mit gebrochener Stimme. Sein Vater hockte am Tisch und streichelte apathisch die weichen Wangen seines Sohnes. „Mein Sohn...mein Sohn", wimmerte er und als Filegon ein letztes, warmes Lächeln seinem Vater widmete, vergrub dieser sein Gesicht in Filegons Haar und weinte. Seine Mutter saß regungslos vor Schock auf dem Fußboden, die zitternde Lalaithwen lag in ihren Armen.

Haldir wollte nicht einfach aufgeben, wollte Lalaithwen retten und trat geschwind zu ihr. „Lalaithwen, hörst du mich? Kannst du mich sehen?", fragte er besorgt, als er sich über sie beugte. „Filegon", flüsterte sie schwach und Haldir sah, dass ihre Sehkraft schwand, obwohl ihre Mutter wieder und wieder ihre Wunde ausgewaschen hatte. Als Lalaithwens Augen langsam zufielen, schrie ihre Mutter laut auf: „Nein, nicht auch noch Lalaithwen, nimm mir nicht auch noch meine Lalaithwen" Haldir hob die besinnungslose Elbe in seine Arme und trug sie schnellen Schrittes durch den Raum. „Ein Schlafgemach, schnell...wir können sie retten, wenn wir schnell handeln", versuchte Haldir, ruhig zu bleiben und Sûrathiel führte ihn in ein Gästeschlafgemach, wo er Lalaithwen auf dem Bett niederließ. Er prüfte kurz die Regelmäßigkeit ihres Pulses und ihres Atems und wand sich an Sûrathiel: „Sie ist nur bewusstlos, sie schläft nur..."

Auch Filegon war eingeschlafen. Aber für immer.

~*~*~

Ioreweth konnte der Belagerung kaum noch standhalten, nur Wenige standen ihm noch im Kampf zur Seite, zu viele waren gefallen. Der Elb war schon fast daran, aufzugeben, als er die Stimme von Legolas hörte, wie sie schallend und mächtig erklang: „Haltet durch, Hilfe naht"

Einen Sekundenbruchteil später sprengten die Elben auf ihren Pferden aus dem Dickicht des Waldes hervor und töteten alles, was orkischem Bluts war. Iorelass hatte Verstärkung angeordnet. Gegen hunderte Elben zu Pferde kamen die Orkscharen nicht an. Viele wurden niedergetrampelt, erschlagen oder erschossen. Die Verteidigung hatte dem ersten Überraschungsangriff standgehalten.

~*~*~

„Nein, ich dachte, wir hätten Legolas erschossen...was macht er dann hier...mit diesen Elbenreitern? Schnell, lauf und überbringe Gworcz die Nachricht, dass ein anderer Elb fiel, der Legolas nur ähnelte...der stinkige kleine Elb hat uns verraten und muss den Prinzen gewarnt haben...schnell, lauf, sonst erwischen die dich auch noch", brüllte Shigh und entfloh in der Dunkelheit des Waldes. Bhestalor würde die Nachricht erhalten, dessen war sich Shigh sicher. Und sein Zorn würde groß sein... .

***************************************************************************

puh...war das lang...ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu langatmig an manchen Stellen, konnte es bloß irgendwie nicht anders formulieren...na ja, schreibt mir doch bitte euren Kommentar, ja? *flehendguck*...juhu, nur noch 2 Wochen, dann heißt es Ferien...und die Horror-Matheklassenarbeit hab ich hinter mich gebracht...das Leben kann schön sein *g*

Chap 20 folgt...


	20. Heilende Hände

A/N: Ui, mal ein gaaaanz fixes Update, nur für euch...und die Drängler darunter *g* Aber dafür bitte ich euch, ein wenig Geduld mit dem nächsten Kapitel zu haben, denn es wird...recht...ungewöhnlich...lasst es mich so sagen...(die Story wird ihrem Rating gerecht, mehr sag ich nicht dazu...räusper) Mmh...hab mich bei diesem Kapitel von „Burn and Fade away" von Vega 4 inspirieren lassen *träum* *seufz* Sorry, dass Filegon nicht mehr unter uns weilt, aber wäre ja doof, wenn immer nur Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen auf dem Tagesplan stehen würde, oder? Naja, hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt euch...n bisschen...oder auch mehr...ach, lest und reviewt einfach, ja? Danke für alle, die bisher reviewt haben *schmatz*

***

Kapitel 20: Heilende Hände

Der Regen nahm zu. Unbarmherzig und auf eine grausame Art und Weise regelmäßig trommelten die Wassertropfen auf die Erde. Auf Stein, Holz und Gras, sowie auf die vielen Elben, die nahe Caras Galadhons gefallen waren. Stundenlang hatte der Kampf noch angehalten, wieder und wieder stürmten Orks aus den undurchsichtigen Tiefen des Waldes. Legolas preschte mit seinem Hengst durch die Massen, erschlug Dutzende von Orks. In seinen Augen brannte eine Wut, wie sie Iorelass noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Als ob die Kälte und Dunkelheit der Nacht nicht schon genug gewesen wären, es musste auch noch ein Blitz in eine kleine Eiche einschlagen und diese somit in Brand stecken. „Legolas, Vorsicht", schrieen Ranwé und Iorelass fast gleichzeitig, als ein brennender Ast niederfiel und Legolas' Pferd nur um Haaresbreite verfehlte. Der Hengst schreckte auf, warf panisch den Kopf zurück und richtete sich auf. Legolas hatte Mühe, sich auf dem Rücken des Pferdes zu halten und gleichzeitig gegen wilde Orks anzukämpfen, die seine missliche Lage sofort ausnutzten und als Chance sahen, den Prinzen zu Fall zu bringen.

Ranwé stürmte nach vorn und versuchte verzweifelt, Legolas zu schützen. Doch das weiße Ross ließ sich nicht unter Kontrolle bringen. Wieder und wieder bäumte es sich auf, schüttelte wild die Mähne. Und so geschah es, dass der Prinz von vielen Orks vom Pferde zu Boden gerissen wurde und hart auf den regendurchtränkten Untergrund aufschlug. Iorelass, Befehlshaber in dieser undurchsichtigen Schlacht, befehligte sofort, Legolas zu beschützen, komme was wolle und ließ die Hölle auf die letzten dunklen Kreaturen los. Elben, egal ob verletzt oder völlig erschöpft, befolgten ihren Befehl. Unermüdlich, ohne ein Anzeichen von Schwäche in ihren schönen Gesichtern und ohne Gnade erschlugen sie einen Ork nach dem anderen, umstellten Legolas und verhinderten so einen Angriff auf den am Boden liegenden Elben. 

Ranwé hielt Legolas' Pferd an den Zügeln, versuchte, es zu beruhigen, was sich als äußerst schwierig herausstellte. Denn mit jedem bedrohlichen Grollen des Himmels, mit jedem krachenden Einschlag eines Blitzes und mit jedem markerschütterndem Kreischen der Orks wollte sich der Hengst aus Ranwés Griff losreißen und sich erneut aufbäumen. Legolas lag noch immer am Boden. Er war sehr heftig gegen einen umgestürzten Baumstamm geprallt, als er von seinem Pferd fiel. 

Als er auf dem Rücken lag und einen Moment lang nichts anderes als das gleichmäßige Klopfen seines Herzens hörte, schien die Welt wie in Zeitlupe an ihm vorüberzugehen. Und er musste lächeln. Lächeln deshalb, weil er daran denken musste, wie Gimli auf dem Weg zu Helms Klamm stets vom Pferd gefallen war. Der Elb hatte ihn ausgelacht und sich über die Ungeschicktheit der Zwerge amüsiert. Und nun war er selbst, der Hohe Prinz Düsterwalds, von einem Pferderücken gestürzt, weil er zu hitzköpfig und unvorsichtig agiert hatte, was wiederum sehr untypisch für ihn war. Er sah, wie Iorelass und seine Männer ihn umringten und jeglichen Angriff abwehrten. Jede einzelne Bewegung, ob Schwertstreich oder Ausweichmanöver, erschien ihm wie in einem Zeitraffer. Und dann kamen die Geräusche zurück und mit ihnen ein grausam pochender Schmerz in seiner gesamten rechten Seite. Legolas musste wohl für einen Moment weggetreten sein, seine Sinne waren wie betäubt gewesen, doch spürte er jetzt die eisige Kälte der Nacht, hörte das Schlachtgeschrei, schmeckte sein eigenes Blut in seinem Mund.

Sein Körper weigerte sich vehement, auch nur irgendeine Bewegung auszuführen, aber Legolas konnte nicht tatenlos auf dem Boden liegen, während seine Kameraden und Freunde tapfer das verteidigten, was durch einen feindseligen Hinterhalt ohne Vorwarnung in Gefahr geraten war. Legolas wusste, dass auch sie verletzt und geschwächt waren und dass sie trotz allem allein ihrer Ehre wegen aufrecht standen und der Bedrohung die Stirn boten. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen richtete sich Legolas wieder auf, ergriff seinen langen Bogen und trat heraus aus dem schützenden Wall, den Iorelass' Männer um ihn gebildet hatten.

„Mein Prinz...", wollte Iorelass widersprechen, doch der Elb hatte schon wieder Pfeile abgeschossen, als wäre er nie gestürzt. „Durchhalten, Iorelass, ihre Zahl wird schwächer, genau wie ihr Mut", sagte er mit fester Stimme, obwohl er sich arg zusammenreißen musste, nicht vor Schmerz aufzuschreien. Iorelass nickte knapp und trieb seine Männer mit elbischen Schlachtrufen an. Ioreweth hielt mit seinen Leuten den linken Flügel unter Kontrolle, Iorelass den anderen. Keiner der noch tapfer kämpfenden Elben musste sein Leben lassen, um die Verteidigung aufrecht zu erhalten. Kein Ork durchbrach mehr den starken Kreis, den die Waldelben um Filegons Elternhaus gezogen hatten. Keine Angst siegte mehr über den Mut.

Immer mehr Elben eilten zur Hilfe, hunderte von ihnen schützten Caras Galadhons Grenzen an anderen Stellen, die Orks hatten versagt. Einige Elben waren bereits in Helthons Haus getreten und auch die Abwesenheit Haldirs ließ Legolas vermuten, dass es sich um Heiler handeln musste. Irgendjemand war verletzt worden. Und eine Stimme in seinem Kopf flüsterte mit kalter Gewissheit

_Lalaithwen._

Unbewusst fasste er die Griffe seiner langen Elbenmesser fester und rammte die elbischen Klingen hasserfüllt in viele Leiber der Orks. Deren Zahl war deutlich zurückgegangen. Viele versuchten, in die Wälder zu flüchten, doch mittlerweile hatten ihnen lothlorische Elben den Fluchtweg abgeschnitten. Nur wenige Orks waren noch am Leben und die, die einsahen, dass ihre Chancen auf einen Sieg gleich null waren, flehten und bettelten um Gnade. Die Waldelben hatten die Situation nun vollkommen unter Kontrolle. Legolas stand für einige Zeit still und schaute hinüber zu dem elbischen Haus. Seine Hand verkrampfte sich um dem Messergriff und eine größere Angst als die, die er während des erbitterten Kampfes gespürt hatte, schlich sich in sein Herz. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er noch hier draußen verweilen und warten sollte, bis der letzte Ork niedergeschlagen war, doch sein Herz verlangte danach, sofort an Haldirs Seite zu treten und zu erfahren, ob es ihr gut ging. Lalaithwen. Er bat Eru darum, dass sie heil auf war.

Einige letzte, einsame Regentropfen fielen vom Himmel, rannen an seinem durchnässten, blonden Haar herab wie ein morgendlicher Tautropfen von einem Grashalm. Pfützen bildeten eine kleine Seenlandschaft inmitten der Waldlichtung und feine Nebelschwaden stiegen wie aus dem Nichts auf. Noch immer stand Legolas unschlüssig darüber, was er tun sollte, da, ein langes Messer in der Hand, schwarz von Orkblut und nass vom Regen. Der Blick des Elben wanderte gen Himmel, an dem kein einziger Stern zu sehen war. Doch der Morgen graute allmählich und die Dunkelheit wich mit ihren entsetzlichen Kreaturen zurück. Noch etwa zwei Stunden und die Sonne würde aufgehen. Wie an jedem anderen Tag. 

Starr blickte er hinauf, über die hohen Wipfel der Bäume, die wie graue Giganten alles umstellten. Tropfen landeten auf seinem Gesicht, rannen wie Tränen an seinen Wangen hinab, vermischten sich mit dem roten Blut, das nun endlich seinen Weg aus seinem leichtgeöffnetem Mund bahnte und an seinem Kinn hinablief. Der Morgen war kalt schien kälter als die Nacht zu sein. Mit einer ruhigen Hand fasste sich Legolas ans Kinn, blickte unbeeindruckt auf das eigene Blut, das seine geschmeidigen Finger überzog.

„Legolas", ertönte eine leise Stimme direkt hinter ihm. Er musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, wem sie gehörte. Und er _wollte_ sich auch gar nicht umdrehen. Nicht einmal, als sich eine Hand um seine Schulter legte. „Sie sind geschlagen...sie...sind alle fort...", wisperte der Elb, der nun neben ihm stand, aber Legolas wand den Blick wieder zum Himmel hinauf, erwiderte nichts. Schweigen. Der Prinz konnte nicht einordnen, ob es sich um Minuten oder nur Sekunden der Stille handelte, die zwischen ihm und Ranwé herrschte. „Legolas", hörte er den Elben wieder sagen, doch nun erklang seine Stimme nicht mehr leise, sondern zudem noch tränenerstickt. Legolas konnte sich nicht überwinden, nachzugeben und mit Ranwé zu reden, weil er ahnte, dass er zu keiner Aussprache bereit sein würde. Eher noch würde er ihn anschreien. Und das würde niemandem weiterhelfen.

„Ich weiß, dass du mir das nie vergeben kannst und das wage ich auch nicht von dir zu verlangen...aber...aber ich will, dass du weißt...", sagte er mit gebrochener Stimme und Legolas wusste, dass er weinte ohne ihn anzusehen. „Dass ich _was_ weiß?", entgegnete er letztendlich und Ranwé hielt inne, „Dass es dir leid tut?", fragte Legolas weiter und fuhr herum, in seinen Augen lag Unverständnis und Zorn als er Ranwé neben sich stehen sah. Der etwas größere Elb zuckte zusammen und senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf. „Sag das den Elben, die heute ihr Leben lassen mussten...", Legolas' Stimme bebte vor Wut, doch er konnte sich im Zaum halten.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren wand sich der Prinz von ihm ab und schritt über den lehmigen Waldboden in Richtung Haus. Ranwé stand noch lange so da und niemand nahm Notiz von ihm. Niemand. Erst als die Sonnenstrahlen ihre Vorboten über den Horizont sendeten, hob Ranwé den Kopf. Er würde alles tun, was Legolas von ihm verlangte, damit er ihm verzeihen konnte. Doch in seinem Herzen wusste Ranwé, dass er durch sein Handeln seine Freundschaft zu dem Prinzen getötet hatte. Trocknende Tränen verweilten in seinem Gesicht, als er Ioreweth und Iorelass half, die Orkleichen wegzutragen.

~*~*~

Sûrathiel saß schon seit Stunden an Lalaithwens Bett. Sie hatte ihre Ziehtochter mithilfe von der jungen Elbe Tharawyn gewaschen und ihr ein Krankengewand angezogen und als der Ansturm vorüber war, bat sie die Elbe, sie allein mit Lalaithwen zu lassen. Seither saß sie hier, in einer kleinen Kammer an der wetterabgewandten Seite des Hauses. Nur ein kleines, schmales Fenster gewährte dem spärlichen Licht des grauen Morgens Zutritt. Lalaithwen war noch immer besinnungslos, ab und an wand sie sich unruhig auf dem Nachtlager und stöhnte auf vor Schmerz, wenn Sûrathiel stündlich ihren Verband wechselte. Sie hatte ihr Bestes getan, um die schmale, aber tiefe Wunde an ihrem Arm reinzuwaschen. 

Geistesungegenwärtig strich sie über Lalaithwens blondes Haar, das teilweise verschwitzt und strähnig in ihrem Gesicht lag. Sûrathiel hatte noch nicht die Kraft, in die Wohnstube zurückzugehen. Dort, wo Filegon lag. 

Sie würden ihn ebenfalls gewaschen und neu eingekleidet haben, denn so war es Sitte. Er würde aufgebahrt in einem Bett liegen, seine Hände auf seiner Brust verschränkt, seine blonden Haare, gekämmt und frisiert, würden sich lebendig wie immer auf die Schultern legen. Aber sie, seine Mutter, würde nie wieder den Klang seiner Stimme vernehmen, außer in ihren Träumen. Den Schmerz, den sie empfunden hatte, als es hieß, ihre beiden Kinder wären bei dem Unwetter vor vielen, vielen Jahren ums Leben gekommen, war unerträglich. Ihre Lebensfreude war gewichen. Und am vorangegangenen Tag standen sie wieder gesund und munter vor ihr – Filegon und Lalaithwen. Sie hatte sich in dem Moment, als sie ihre Kinder umarmte, geschworen, sie nie wieder gehen zu lassen und noch am selben Abend hatte sie ihren Sohn verloren. Schon wieder. Aber er würde diesmal nicht zurückkehren. 

Sûrathiel schluchzte leise, umfasste mit ihren zitternden Fingern Lalaithwens Decke und zog sie hinauf über ihre Schultern, damit ihr Kind nicht fror. Lalaithwen wusste die Wahrheit. Sie hatte von Haldir erfahren müssen, dass sie nur ein Findelkind gewesen war. Für Helthon und Sûrathiel jedoch würde sie immer die eigene Tochter sein. Die ältere Elbe verbarg ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Händen, um die Tränen aufzufangen, die nun unbändig ihren Weg suchten. Schluchzend lehnte sie sich vornüber, bis sie fast Lalaithwen berührte und ließ ihrer Trauer freien Lauf. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dagesessen und geweint hatte, als ein leises Wispern aus Lalaithwens Kehle wich und sich Sûrathiel überrascht aufrichtete. Die junge Elbe hielt ihre Augen geschlossen, Schweißperlen sammelten sich auf ihrer Stirn. Ihr Gesicht war so blass wie ein kalter Winterhimmel, ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet, die trockenen Lippen bewegten sich langsam, schienen Worte zu formen.

„Filegon...", murmelte sie mit heiserer Stimme, „Filegon, wo warst du so lange...?" Sûrathiels Augen waren geweitet, Sorge stand in ihrem Gesicht geschrieben, als sie ein durch warmes Wasser angefeuchtetes Tuch ergriff und es behutsam über Lalaithwens Stirn tupfte. „Du hast mir...Angst gemacht...Filegon...", flüsterte sie weiter und drehte ihren Kopf erschöpft zur Seite, ihre Augen noch immer verschlossen. „Lalaithwen...shhh, Filegon ist...er ist...", schluchzte sie und legte das Tuch nun gänzlich auf Laiths Stirn nieder.

„Sie spricht im Fieber", hörte sie Haldir sagen und fuhr überrascht zusammen. Der Hauptmann der Galadhrim, dessen Männer, wie er es befohlen hatte, bis zum Letzten der Attacke standgehalten hatten, stand in der Tür und beobachtete die Elbe. 

Wie lange hatte er schon da gestanden? Nur da gestanden und nichts gesagt? Vielleicht war er auch erst gerade eingetreten. Sûrathiel konnte es gleich sein, denn es war schwierig, einen Elben wie Haldir zu hören, wenn er sich katzengleich und geräuschlos bewegte. Er machte einige Schritte und ließ sich neben der Elbe auf einem Stuhl nieder, musterte Laith besorgt. „Angst...gemacht...", wiederholte sie leiser und ihre Lippen zitterten. Sûrathiel verlor fast jegliche Hoffnung, doch Haldir bewahrte Ruhe und legte seine linke Hand auf Lalaithwens Stirn. Sie glühte förmlich. „Es ist das Gift...es zeigt seine Wirkung", sprach er ohne einen Klang von Beunruhigung in der sanften Stimme. „Nein, sie wird doch nicht...sie wird doch nicht...wie Filegon...", stammelte Sûrathiel entsetzt und legte eine Hand auf ihren Mund. 

„Wir müssen Geduld haben, Sûrathiel. Du siehst erschöpft aus, du solltest ruhen.", sagte er ruhig. Schnell schüttelte die Elbe mit dem Kopf: „Nein, ich lass meine Tochter nicht allein, sie braucht mich!"

„Das einzige, was sie jetzt braucht, ist Ruhe. Du hilfst ihr nicht, wenn du bis zur völligen Ermüdung dasitzt und über sie wachst...", fuhr er im gleichen Ton fort und berührte ihren Arm, „Lalaithwen würde es nicht so wollen...und das weißt du. Geh und ruhe ein wenig, sprich mit Helthon, schenkt euch gegenseitig Trost. Die Heiler werden sich um sie kümmern, dafür trage ich Sorge. Lalaithwen wird nicht sterben, Sûrathiel, das verspreche ich dir!" Einen Augenblick lang schwieg Sûrathiel und musterte den edlen Elben, dessen Hand noch immer auf ihrem Arm verweilte. In seinen blauen Augen lag Zuversicht und ein vorsichtiges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Sie hat eine schwächere Dosis von dem Gift abbekommen...wir werden sie retten, hab Vertrauen!" Zaghaft wanderte ihr Blick noch einmal über Lalaithwens reglosen Körper, über ihre angespannten, blassen Züge, dann nickte sie Haldir zu und erhob sich langsam. Er geleitete sie bis zur Tür von Lalaithwens Kammer, dann winkte er einige Heiler zu sich und schloss hinter ihnen die Tür.

~*~*~

Als Legolas den Flur des Hauses betrat, wanderte sein Blick über die Unmengen von Elben, die verletzt waren und von anderen Waldelben Loriens versorgt wurden. Es war ein trauriger Anblick, der ihn zutiefst traf. Was wäre nur geschehen, wenn Ranwé ihm nicht alles gestanden hätte? Wenn sie zu spät gekommen wären? Der Elb wagte nicht, es sich vorzustellen. Er stand noch immer regungslos vor der großen Eingangstür und versperrte unwissentlich einigen Heilern den Weg. „Verzeiht, mein Prinz, aber wäret Ihr so freundlich, uns Zutritt zu den Verletzten zu gewähren?", hörte er eine helle Stimme höflich fragen. Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wand er sich um und sah zwei Elbenmädchen, kaum 800 Jahre alt, wie er schätzte, die eine große Schüssel, gefüllt mit einer wässrigen Mixtur aus Kräutern und heilenden Ölen, sowie einige frische Leinentücher auf den Armen trugen.

„Natürlich, verzeiht", erwiderte er sogleich und trat beiseite, schaute den Mädchen kurz nach, wie sie hastig in einer kleinen Kammer verschwanden. Helthon nannte ein sehr großes Haus sein Eigen, sodass viele Elben Platz für eine Rast finden konnten. Suchend schaute sich Legolas um, hoffte inständig, bald Laith unter all den Elben ausfindig zu machen. Vielleicht ging sie einigen Heilern zur Hand oder war bei ihren Eltern... . Haldir, der Laith' Kammer kurz nach Sûrathiel verlassen hatte, um den lothlorischen Heilern nicht unnötig im Wege zu stehen, erblickte Legolas, wie er, mit getrocknetem Blut an seinem Kinn, inmitten des großen Raumes stand und sich suchend umschaute. 

„Legolas, Eru sei Dank, es geht dir gut", atmete er erleichtert aus, als er zu dem irritiert wirkendem Elben getreten war. „Legolas?", wiederholte er, als ihm der Prinz keine Beachtung zu schenken schien und er Haldir überrascht anblinzelte. „Legolas, ist alles in Ordnung, bist du verletzt?", fragte Haldir besorgt und zog seinen Freund in eine ruhigere Ecke des Raumes. „Mir geht es gut, Haldir, ist nur ein Kratzer..."

„Legolas, wie ich dich kenne, würdest du deine Brustverletzung auch als einen _Kratzer_ bezeichnen...lass dich verarzten, du musst nichts tun, wir sind genügend Leute.", entgegnete Haldir sogleich und deutete Legolas, sich zu setzen. „Das hat Zeit für später...Haldir..."

Doch der Elb aus dem Düsterwald konnte nicht ausreden, denn Haldir schnitt ihm das Wort ab: „Keine Widerrede, vergiss einmal deinen unbeugsamen Stolz, mein Freund. Was passiert ist, ist schon schrecklich genug, so bist du mir keine große Hilfe, wenn du dich auch noch wie ein stures Kind benimmst", sagte er streng und Legolas setzte sich widerwillig hin. „So gefällt mir das schon besser", sagte Haldir und rief einen sehr weise aussehenden Elben herbei, der sich um Legolas kümmerte. „Ich stelle mir die ganze Zeit eine Frage. Wie konntet ihr so schnell in das Geschehen eingreifen?", fragte Haldir, der neben Legolas saß und den Heiler beobachtete, wie dieser behutsam das Gewand von Legolas' Oberkörper löste. „Durch Ranwé...", sagte der Elb knapp und schien nicht sonderlich enthusiastisch zu sein.

Haldir runzelte die Stirn und wiederholte: „Ranwé? Aber...wie und woher...?"

„Er hat angenommen, ich würde ihm Lalaithwen ausspannen und ist deswegen fortgelaufen. Er gestand mir, dass er auf Orks getroffen ist und das schien ihm in seiner Rage ganz recht zu sein. Jedenfalls führte er diese Bande von Bastarden an die Grenzen Caras Galadhons. Er wusste von dem geplanten Übergriff. Und er hat nichts gesagt, weil er sich an mir rächen wollte, aaahhh!", sagte Legolas knapp und biss zornig die Zähne zusammen, als der Heiler seine schmerzende Seite entblößte. „Verzeiht, mein Herr", sagte dieser ehrfürchtig und untersuchte den Prinzen. Haldir saß da, als hätte man ihm das unglaublichste Märchen der Welt aufgetischt. Mit offenem Mund starrte er Legolas an und man konnte an seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, dass ihm eindeutig die richtigen Worte fehlten, um das Erzählte zu kommentieren. „Er hat _was_?", rief Haldir ungläubig aus, sodass einige Elben neugierig zu ihm herüberschauten. „Du verzeihst mir doch, wenn ich dir das nicht glaube, Legolas" Der Elb schaute ihn ernst an und Haldir wusste, dass Legolas nicht herumspann oder log. „Dieser Mistkerl...", zischte Haldir entsetzt und sprang auf, doch Legolas bekam ihn noch am Mantel zu fassen und hielt ihn zurück. „Haldir, warte, aaaahhh", stöhnte er und sank mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf die Knie.

„Legolas!", stieß er entsetzt aus und half dem Heiler, Legolas zurück auf die Sitzbank zu setzen. „Ist schon gut, tut nur ein bisschen mehr weh, als ich angenommen hatte", murmelte Legolas heiser. Haldir war hin- und hergerissen. So viel Chaos war noch nie auf ihn hereingebrochen, in seinem ganzen, langen Leben noch nicht. Ranwé sollte die Mitschuld für dieses Desaster hier tragen? 

„Um Ranwé können wir uns später noch _kümmern_, Haldir, ich will nur wissen, ob alle wohl auf sind...Lalaithwen und Filegon...", bat der Elb unter Schmerzen und es tat dem lothlorischen Hauptmann in der Seele weh, festzustellen, dass Ranwé aus reiner Eifersucht an Filegons Tod beteiligt war: „Legolas...Filegon...er wurde getroffen...", begann er vorsichtig und Legolas' Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Wieder riss er sich von dem Heiler los, der gerade die heftige Prellung seiner Rippen kühlen wollte und sprang auf. „Wo ist er, wo ist Filegon, wo ist Lalaithwen, wo?" Er schrie fast und umfasste Haldirs Schultern, der ihn nur traurig ansah. „Wir konnten ihm nicht mehr helfen. Filegon ist während des Unwetters verstorben."

Es herrschte augenblicklich eine Ruhe im Raum, als hätten die Elben das Sprechen verlernt. Glücklicherweise waren Filegons Eltern nicht anwesend, als Haldirs Worte fielen. Es hätte den Schmerz nur vergrößert. Legolas wurde sichtlich blasser, das tiefe Blau seiner Augen bildete einen deutlichen Kontrast zu seiner fast weißen Haut. „Nein, mellon nîn, nein, wie...nein...ich glaube das nicht", wisperte er fassungslos und alle im Raum erstarrten. „Lalaithwen...was ist mit ihr?", sagte er so leise, so als ob er Angst davor hatte, Haldirs Antwort zu hören. „Auch sie wurde getroffen, Legolas...aber nicht tödlich. Sie ist bewusstlos und wird versorgt", sagte er tonlos und Haldir liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Legolas wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, wusste nicht, wie er zu reagieren hatte. Elben standen doch sonst immer über allem, warum wusste er dann nicht, mit so einer Situation zurechtzukommen? Tausend Gedanken schossen durch seinen Kopf, doch keinen einzigen konnte er erfassen. Schockiert stand er vor Haldir, nur ein dünnes, silbernes Leinenhemd bedeckte seinen Oberkörper, das jedoch aufgeknöpft war und seinen verwundeten Brustkorb entblößte. 

Noch immer wagte niemand weder zu atmen, noch zu sprechen. Haldir weinte leise und verbarg sein Gesicht nicht, schämte sich nicht seiner Tränen über Filegons Tod. „Ich muss zu ihr", sagte Legolas und drängte sich an Haldir vorbei, der ihn zurückzuhalten versuchte. „Nicht, mein Freund, sie schläft, lass sie ruhen, lass erst einmal für dich sorgen. Du solltest deine Verletzung nicht unterschätzen"

Legolas verstand die Fürsorge seines Freundes und ergriff dankbar dessen Hand: „Lass mich zu ihr, Haldir, bitte..." Der lothlorische Elb sah einen Ausdruck in Legolas' Augen, den er noch nie erblickt hatte. Lalaithwen musste ihm wirklich sehr viel bedeuten. Noch wusste Haldir nicht, ob und wie sie alles überstehen würde oder ob die Wirkung des Giftes eingeschränkt werden konnte, aber er wusste, dass sie noch Ruhe brauchte. „Warte noch ein wenig, bitte.", sagte Haldir, „Lass dir wenigstens einen Stützverband anlegen und ich verspreche dir, dich zu ihr zu bringen"

Widerwillig, aber dann doch einsichtig nickte Legolas, noch immer war er sehr mitgenommen von der Nachricht, dass Filegon verstorben war. Und er fühlte sich schuldig an dessen Tod. Hätte er sich weiterhin von Lalaithwen ferngehalten, wäre Ranwé nie so ausgerastet. Hätte er Geleitschutz geleistet, wäre nie Filegon das Opfer dieses Angriffs geworden. Wäre er nicht so blind gewesen, hätte er es verhindern können. Haldir schien Legolas Grübeleien zu bemerken und noch immer mit Tränen in den Augen umfasste er Legolas' Kinn, hob es leicht an und sagte: „Du trägst keine Schuld für das, was geschehen ist. Suche nicht verzweifelt nach einem Grund für Filegons Tod, denn jenen gibt es nicht. Mach dein Herz nicht noch schwerer, als es ohnehin schon ist, Legolas." Der Prinz wollte etwas sagen, doch noch ehe ein Laut seinem Mund entwich, deutete ihm Haldir, still zu sein. „Lass für dich sorgen, auch für Lalaithwen wird gesorgt. Du kannst bald zu ihr", fuhr er fort und schob Legolas an seinen Schultern langsam zurück auf die Bank, lächelte wissend.

„Was wird...mit..."

„Ranwé?", endete Haldir den von Legolas begonnenen Satz und dieser nickte zögerlich. „Ich werde ihn in Gewahrsam nehmen. Was er getan hat, ist unentschuldbar und aus einem Grund heraus getan worden, den man nicht annehmen kann. Ich gebe Ioreweth notwendige Anweisungen, lass es nicht zu deiner Sorge werden"

„Aber er...war mein Freund...wie konnte er nur so etwas tun?", murmelte Legolas fassungslos. Der Heiler musterte seine Wunden besorgt und kümmerte sich darum, den Heilungsprozess durch ein Kräuterelixier, das auf die Prellung gegeben wurde, zu beschleunigen. Der Prinz ließ es geschehen, ignoriere den ständig pochenden Schmerz, der seinen ganzen Körper durchfuhr. „Ich verstehe es auch nicht. Ich glaube, es sind noch sehr lange Gespräche von Nöten, um die Sache zu klären...falls das je der Fall sein wird. Gebt mir Bescheid, wenn ihr Prinz Legolas versorgt habt", forderte Haldir dann den Heiler auf, der nur bestätigend nickte und weiter seiner Arbeit nachging. Der Elb kehrte seinem Freund den Rücken zu und ging nach draußen, um seinen langjährigen Freund Ranwé festnehmen zu lassen... .

~*~*~

Erst kurz vor der Mittagsstunde war der Heiler fertig mit der Versorgung des Prinzen. Ungeduldig und unschlüssig, wie es nun weitergehen sollte, trat er von einem Bein auf das andere und wartete auf Haldir. Dieser hatte Ranwé ohne ein Wort zu verlieren festnehmen lassen und er hatte sich auch in keinster Weise gesträubt. Er gestand seine Schuld vollkommen ein. Haldir ließ ihn von Iorelass und Ioreweth nach Caras Galadhon bringen, wo ihn Legolas erst fünf Tage später wiedersehen sollte. In der Zeit, die er mit Warten verbrachte, trat er in den Raum, in dem Filegon aufgebahrt worden war. Es sah aus, als schliefe er nur tief und fest. Seine Haut war noch immer so glatt und blass, wie beim letzten Mal, als Legolas ihn lebend sah.

Trauernd kniete er an Filegons Seite nieder, senkte den Blick und sprach Trauerworte in Sindarin. „Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er dann wieder in der Gemeinsprache und er ließ seine Hand über Filegons Gesicht wandern, strich ihm eine dünne Strähne aus der Stirn. „Es tut mir leid", wiederholte er leise und küsste Filegons kalte Stirn. 

„Legolas?", hörte er unerwartet Haldir vorsichtig fragen, „Bist du soweit oder..."

„Ja, Haldir, ich bin gleich bei dir", sagte er ohne sich umzudrehen. Haldir verschloss die Tür wieder und ließ Legolas wieder mit Filegon allein. „Sei Iluvatar deiner Seele gnädig, mein Freund", brachte er mit erstickter Stimme hervor, schaute ihn noch einmal eindringlich an, bevor er sich zum Gehen umwand. Filegon würde in Lalaithwens Herz eine große Lücke hinterlassen, dessen war sich Legolas bewusst. Aber zunächst galt es für sie, den Kampf gegen das Gift der Orks zu gewinnen. Die Nachricht über Filegons Tod würde sie nur zu sehr entkräften. Doch bevor der Elb darüber nachdenken konnte, wie er es Laith beibringen würde, müsste sie überhaupt wieder aufwachen. Und davor, dass sie es nicht tat, hatte Legolas Angst.

Haldir erwartete ihn außerhalb des Gemachs und deutete ihm nur knapp, ihm zu folgen. Ohne ein Wort miteinander zu wechseln liefen sie den Flur entlang und erreichten schließlich Lalaithwens Kammer. Eines der elbischen Mädchen, die Legolas zuvor gesehen hatte, deckte sie gerade zu, als die beiden Männer das Zimmer betraten. „Würdest du uns bitte allein lassen?", fragte Haldir höflich und sie nickte: „Selbstverständlich, mein Herr", machte einen ehrerbietenden Knicks und verließ den Raum. 

Legolas starrte sie mit gläsernen Augen an, wie Lalaithwen fiebrig und erschöpft in dem Bett lag. Langsam machte er ein paar wenige Schritte, bis er das Fußende des Bettes erreicht hatte. Dann legte er seine Finger um das kunstvoll verzierte Holz. Minuten verstrichen und Haldir und Legolas standen nur regungslos da, schauten sie an. Legolas ließ sich vorsichtig neben ihr auf die Bettkante nieder, blickte zu ihr herab. „Sie sieht so verloren aus, so klein und schwach", murmelte er sanft ohne den Blick von ihrem Gesicht abzuwenden.

Haldir setzte sich auf einen der Stühle neben dem Bett und erwiderte: „Sie hat starkes Fieber, Legolas. Wir müssen hoffen, dass sie bald erwacht, sonst... . Zur vollständigen Genesung müssen wir sie nach Caras Galadhon bringen. Dort stehen uns weitaus mehr Heilmittel zur Verfügung" Legolas nickte resignierend und sprach: „So lass sie uns morgen früh in die Halle bringen" 

„Ich denke es wird auch das Beste sein, wenn wir Filegon und dessen Eltern mitnehmen. Jede Minute mit dem Schrecken der vergangenen Nacht konfrontiert zu werden schadet ihnen nur. Außerdem ist Caras Galadhon sicherer als seine Grenzen.", fuhr Haldir fort und richtete sich auf. „Ich glaube, ich lasse dich besser mit ihr allein, du willst ihr vielleicht Dinge sagen, die nur für ihre Ohren bestimmt sind", lächelte Haldir vorsichtig und besorgt. Legolas schaute zu ihm auf, ein fragender Ausdruck lag auf seinen Gesichtszügen, der Haldir leise auflachen ließ. „Einem Galadhrim kannst du nichts verbergen, mellon nîn", sagte er und kehrte sich zum Gehen um, als Legolas noch sagte: „Haldir, ich...bitte..." Der Elb drehte sich noch einmal um, lächelnd. Legolas sah in Haldirs Augen, dass es zwecklos gewesen wäre, ihm etwas vorzumachen und er schluckte, bevor er murmelte: „Kann sie mich denn hören?"

„Ich weiß es nicht...aber wenn doch, so wird es ihr sicherlich Kraft geben, diesen Kampf zu überstehen" Mit diesen Worten ließ Haldir seinen Freund mit Lalaithwen allein. Legolas zögerte einen Moment, schaute herab zu der kleinen Elbe, die an seiner Seite lag und schwer atmete. Seine Finger umfuhren behutsam die sanfte Spitze ihres Ohres, wanderten dann hinab zu ihrem Hals. Goldenes Haar schlang sich um seinen Zeigefinger und verspielt wickelte er es auf, um es daraufhin wieder auf ihre Schulter fallen zu lassen. „Halte durch, Lalaithwen...zeig es mir reinblütigem Elben, dass du kämpfen kannst", wisperte er und ohne dass er es bemerkte, umspielte ein Lächeln seine Lippen. Sie seufzte und ihr Kopf sank auf die andere Seite. Sie schien große Schmerzen zu haben und besorgt blickte Legolas herab zu ihrem Verband. Eine so kleine Wunde konnte so Schlimmes anrichten.

Er beugte sich zu ihr herab, fuhr mit seinem Finger die geschwungene Linie ihrer Oberlippe nach und zögerte. „Du kleine Diebin", säuselte er dann in ihr Ohr, „du hast mein Herz gestohlen"

Legolas schloss die Augen und lehnte mit seiner Stirn an der ihren, berührte sie aber nicht weiter. Er schmeckte plötzlich etwas Salziges auf seinen Lippen und fuhr zurück als er bemerkte, dass es Tränen waren. Geschwind wischte er sie mit dem Ärmel seines Hemdes fort und schloss die Augen. Er durfte sich jetzt nicht von Emotionen übermannen lassen, musste stark sein. Stark für sie. Filegon hätte es so von ihm verlangt. Er öffnete die Augen wieder und schaute erneut zu ihr herab und lächelte. Er musste daran denken, wie er mit ihr zum ersten Mal gesprochen hatte und sie ihn beschimpft hatte wie einen Lump. Sie war so hitzköpfig und stur, schlagfertig, aber eindeutig zu frech. Doch er wusste, dass sie auch anders sein konnte. Er hatte beide Seiten der Medaille kennen gelernt. Sie mochte das ganze Gegenteil von einer stilvollen Elbe sein, wild und aufmüpfig wie sie war. Und gleichzeitig machte sie das zu etwas Außergewöhnlichem. 

Jetzt konnte Legolas nicht mehr anders, als sich vornüber zu beugen und sie zärtlich auf die Wange zu küssen. Es war kein richtiger Kuss, viel mehr eine sanft gehauchte Berührung seiner Lippen auf ihrer Haut. Doch trotzdem durchlief ein warmer Schauer Legolas' Körper. Er verweilte noch einige Minuten an ihrer Seite, schaute ihr einfach beim Schlafen zu, bis er sich wieder seufzend aufrichtete und gehen wollte, um ihr die nötige Ruhe zu gewährleisten.

Gerade wollte er die Türe öffnen, als ihn ein leises Flüstern zurückhielt.

„Legolas?", hauchte sie und er drehte sich sofort um, eilte zu ihrem Bett. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, aber sie schien ihn trotz allem wahrzunehmen. „Ja, Laith, ich bin bei dir", erwiderte er sanft und umfasste ihre Hand. Zu seiner Überraschung erwiderte sie den vorsichtigen Druck. Sie musste das schwierigste überstanden haben. Dann schlug sie die Augen auf, nur ein kleines bisschen, aber das reichte für Legolas schon aus, um sein Herz höher schlagen zu lassen. „Ich bin bei dir, kleiner Dieb...ich bin bei dir", wiederholte er und küsste ihre Hand. „Ich...kann...dich kaum erkennen...Legolas?"

Er musterte sie ernst und strich ihr über die Wange. „Du bist gerade erst aufgewacht, du musst dich noch von den Wirkungen des Gifts erholen. Habe keine Angst"

Unsicher versuchte sie sich umzuschauen, aber es war zu viel, als dass sie es hätte verarbeiten können. Da saß dieser reinblütige Kerl an ihrem Bett und erzählte irgendetwas von einem Gift, an dass sich Laith überhaupt nicht erinnern konnte. „Filegon...wo ist er...?", flüsterte sie leise. Legolas hatte befürchtet, dass sie fragen würde, aber war trotzdem überrascht. „Shhh, Lalaithwen, du brauchst noch deine Ruhe...schlaf ein wenig, du bist erschöpft...", sagte er beruhigend. „Aber...Filegon..."

„Er will auch, dass du wieder gesund wirst, Laith, also musst du dich jetzt ausruhen, ja?", sagte er und kämpfte gegen Tränen an, die schon wieder in seinen Augen aufwallten. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich noch einmal unschlüssig, dann kniff sie die Augen zusammen, als ob ihre Sehkraft wieder schwand, und schlief friedlich ein. Aber sie schlief nur, was ein gutes Zeichen dessen war, dass sie dich auf dem Wege der Besserung befand.

Seufzend richtete sich Legolas auf, ein schwerer Stein fiel ihm mit der Sorge um Lalaithwen vom Herzen. Die nächsten Tage würden sich als schwierig erweisen, das wusste er, denn Lalaithwen war noch sehr schwach. Ihr auch noch beibringen zu müssen, dass ihr Bruder gestorben war, erfüllte Legolas mit großer Furcht. Aber das würde wohl dann der Fall sein, wenn sie in Caras Galadhon waren. 

Aber zunächst konnte er Haldir und den anderen eine gute Nachricht überbringen. Und das stand über all der Sorge, die ihm und ihr noch bevorstehen würden.

***

_Ok, hm....was sagt ihr? Ui, muss mich noch fertig machen, geh gleich ins Kino *ggg* *wegrennt aus lauter Angst vor faulen Eiern* Hihi, nee, gehe wirklich ins Kino...seid doch so lieb und schreibt mir eure Meinung in Form einer Review? Würde mich gigantisch freuen!!!_


	21. Nähe

A/N: O, Eru, was habe ich nur getan? Ich habe mich hinreißen lassen, ein unartiges Kapitel zu schreiben *kreisch*...aber zu meiner Verteidigung möchte ich vorbringen, dass ich ganz arg erpresst und gezwungen wurde *mit tattrigen Huf auf Maria und Alex deut*...nun ja, jetzt isses zu spät, nu isses oben. Und es ist soooo lang und soooo peinlich!!! *den Kopf einzieh*...ich möchte noch vormerken, dass dies das erste unartige Kapitel ist, dass ich je geschrieben habe, also habt bitte etwas Nachsicht...danke für die vielen lieben Reviews, 

@ Variefanel: Die Namen kannst du nutzen, so lange nicht exakt die gleichen Charakter übernommen werden!

@ Ithilwen: Ein etwas „heitereres" Kapitel für dich :) 

@ Stareyes: Hab mir 8 Mile angeguckt, war lusticcccchhhhh *vor allen Dingen, wenn man nur zu zweit allein im Kino is...lol*

Bitte tut mir nicht weh, ich bin unschuldig...btw, hab das Lied „Arms of an Angel" von Sarah McLachlan beim Schreiben gehört...ich denke, das passt ganz gut *schmacht*...würde mich auch freuen, wenn sich mal stille Leser zu dem Kapitel äußern *räusper*...aber nu lesen...ich renne derweil weg...

***

Kapitel 21: Nähe

Das Feuer im Kamin knisterte leise und sein wärmendes Licht hüllte den Raum in eine Silhouette aus hellem Gold und sanftem Rot, liebkoste Legolas' Gesicht, als er vor dem Kamin hockte. Obwohl der Sommer nahte, waren die Nächte in Caras Galadhon sehr kühl und der Elb wollte nicht, dass Lalaithwen fror. Schon seit vielen Stunden war er nun bei ihr, in ihrem Schlafgemach nahe der Großen Halle. 3 Tage waren bereits vergangen, seit sie aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht war. Haldir, Ioreweth und er hatten dafür gesorgt, dass sie und ihre Eltern sicher in die große Elbenstadt gebracht wurden. Iorelass wurde das Kommando über die Grenzwachen gegeben. Unter seiner Führung sollte kein Ork mehr einen schmutzigen Fuß in den Goldenen Wald setzen. 

Legolas schaute hinüber zu Lalaithwens Bett. Erst vor wenigen Stunden war sie eingeschlafen, doch unruhige Träume schienen sie zu plagen. Wieder und wieder wand sie sich von einer Seite des Bettes auf die andere und flüsterte etwas Unverständliches auf Sindarin. Sie wusste, dass Filegon tot war. Legolas selbst hatte es ihr nicht gesagt, sondern ihre Eltern. Er konnte sich noch an jedes einzelne Wort, jede einzelne Geste und Mimik erinnern. Helthon hatte ihre Hand gehalten und leise geweint. Laith hatte zunächst nicht verstanden, warum, doch als sie wieder und wieder nach Filegon fragte und Sûrathiel ebenso begann, zu weinen, wusste sie es. Ohne dass es ihr jemand sagen musste. Den ganzen Tag lang hatte Lalaithwen nichts mehr gesagt. Sie vergrub ihren Kummer tief in ihrem Herzen, weinte aber keine einzige Träne.

Konnte keine einzige Träne weinen, da war sich Legolas sicher. Noch nicht. Die Resignation würde erst später kommen. Dass Ranwé für die gesamte Katastrophe verantwortlich war, verschwieg er noch. Es war zu früh, sie damit zu belasten. Am ersten Tag in Caras Galadhon hatte sich Legolas nicht bei ihr sehen lassen, gab ihr Zeit, mit ihren Eltern den Verlust Filegons zu verarbeiten. `Falls dies überhaupt möglich ist...´, dachte Legolas und richtete sich langsam auf. Am Abend war er zu ihr gekommen und hatte kein einziges Wort mit ihr gewechselt. Stumm hatte er an ihrer Seite gesessen, bis der Mond hoch am Himmel stand. Gerade als er dann hatte gehen wollen, sprach sie leise: „Danke, Legolas"

Er hatte sie ein wenig überrascht angesehen, aber nichts erwidert. Dann saßen sie noch einige Zeit schweigend auf ihrem Bett, bis sie sich erschöpft in die Kissen zurücklehnte. Zwar war das Gift fast gänzlich aus ihrem Körper gewichen, aber Lalaithwen war trotzdem sehr geschwächt und brauchte einen fast menschengleichen Schlaf. Zudem konnte sie immer noch nur teilweise sehen. Manchmal auch gar nicht. Es war eine Orkteufelei, die ihre Sehkraft schwinden und wieder zurückkehren ließ. Lothlorische Heiler hatten Legolas und Haldir versichert, dass sie wieder vollständig sehen können würde, sobald sie genesen war. Und Legolas hoffte inständig, das dies bald der Fall sein würde. Er hatte sie erst wieder allein gelassen, als sie eingeschlafen war. 

Und nun, 2 Tage später, war er wieder in ihrem Gemach. `Es ist töricht von dir, dich so zu verhalten´ , schalt er sich selbst in Gedanken. Ja, vielleicht war es töricht und unüberlegt obendrein. Sie hatte so viel durchmachen müssen und den Elben verloren, der ihr am nächsten stand. Und er, der Prinz Düsterwalds, war sich immer noch nicht im Klaren darüber, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte. Sein Herz hatte er an sie verloren, das wusste er. Aber das brachte so viele Komplikationen mit sich. Er dachte darüber nach, ob es nicht besser war, ihr die Wahrheit zu verschweigen, weil er nicht wusste, wie sie es auffassen würde. Wie dumm er auch war. Er war ihr nicht sehr oft fair gegenüber gewesen, ja, war manchmal sogar regelrecht kalt zu ihr. Und wenn er jetzt sagte, dass er sie liebte, würde sie es nicht verstehen können. Legolas verstand es ja selbst nicht. Er war verlobt. Und in seinem Herzen wusste er, dass seine Gefühle zu Lalaithwen keine Zukunft haben würde, so sehr er sich das auch wünschte.

Er seufzte leise, stand noch immer unschlüssig inmitten des Raumes. Noch immer lag Lalaithwen unruhig in ihrem Bett, das Laken war verwühlt, die seidene Bettdecke drohte von ihren Schultern zu gleiten. Leise trat er an ihre Seite, zögerte, setzte sich dann aber neben sie auf das Bett. „Filegon", flüsterte sie schwach und es tat Legolas weh, sie so zu sehen. Entkräftet und von tiefer Trauer erfüllt lag sie neben ihm, so wehrlos und verlassen. 

„Sssshhhh, Lalaithwen, ganz ruhig", säuselte er sanft und seine Hand berührte ihre Stirn. Sie hatte noch leichtes Fieber, winzige Schweißperlen sammelten sich an ihren Schläfen. Legolas schaute besorgt zu ihr herab und ergriff ihre Hand. Sie schlief mit geschlossenen Augen, so erschöpft war sie. Er selbst verdrängte seine Schmerzen, obgleich mit seiner schweren Prellung nicht zu spaßen war und seine Brust noch immer schmerzte, wenn er sich unbedacht bewegte. 

„Lalaithwen, wach auf", flüsterte er ihr zu und umfasste ihre Hand fester, fast um so seine Bitte zu verdeutlichen. Erneut wand sie sich und rief den Namen ihres Bruders. Als Legolas ihre Schulter berührte, schreckte sie letztendlich aus ihrem Schlaf auf und zuckte zusammen, als ihre schmerzenden Augen sich an das trübe Licht gewöhnen mussten. „Filegon, wo, wo ist er...wo ist er hin...er war doch eben noch...", stammelte sie irritiert und blinzelte gegen das Licht des Kaminfeuers. Legolas umfasste ihre Schultern und zog sie behutsam zu sich, sodass sie in ihrem Nachtlager saß. „Beruhige dich, Lalaithwen, beruhige dich, sssshhhh", sagte er ruhig und sah sie direkt an. Sie atmete unregelmäßig und zitterte unter seinen Händen. „Filegon...", wisperte sie wieder und Legolas beherrschte sich, nicht zu verzweifeln und strich ihr immer wieder durch das lange, blonde Haar, das offen bis über ihre Schultern hinabreichte. „Lalaithwen, hör mir zu,..."

„Wo ist er, wo ist Filegon", wimmerte sie wieder und der Elb begriff, dass der Traum wohl noch zu nah für sie sein musste und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Er ist fort...und er wird nicht zurückkehren...Lalaithwen, er ist tot...tot...begreif das doch endlich"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, sie schien zu begreifen, dass sie nur geträumt haben musste und versuchte angestrengt, Legolas zu erkennen, der direkt vor ihr saß. Sämtliche Farben vermischten sich zu einem undurchsichtigen Gewirr vor ihren Augen, sie konnte nur schwach die Umrisse seiner Gestalt wahrnehmen. Der Elb spürte, wie schwer das alles für sie sein musste und bereute die ungewollte Härte in seiner Stimme. Er umfasste ihre Schultern sanfter und zog sie an sich, ganz nah.

Ihr Kopf lehnte an seiner Schulter, den Blick hielt sie gesenkt. Sie sagte nichts mehr, nur der sehr langsam wieder regelmäßig werdende Atem ließ Legolas wissen, dass sie sich wieder beruhigte. Er lehnte seinen Kopf an den ihren und legte seine Arme ganz um ihre Schultern. Ein leises, verlorenes Schluchzen entwich ihrem Mund und einen Augenblick später spürte er, wie ihre heißen Tränen durch sein dünnes Gewand sickerten. „Es tut mir leid, Lalaithwen, es tut mir leid", flüsterte er und umarmte sie fester. Sie erwiderte nichts, weinte einfach nur. Endlich. Endlich konnte sie weinen. Es tat weh, an Filegon zu denken und es tat weh, zu weinen. Aber es befreite sie auch auf irgendeine Weise. 

Seine Hände strichen behutsam über ihren Rücken und er fühlte, wie sich ihre Muskeln unter seiner zärtlichen Berührung anspannten, gleichzeitig aber auch, wie kalt ihre Haut war. Sie trug nur ein dünnes Leinenkleid, weiß und schlicht verziert, ein einfaches Nachtgewand. Fürsorglich tastete Legolas nach der Decke, achtete jedoch darauf, sie nicht loszulassen. Er zog die Decke über ihre Schultern und ließ seine Handflächen auf ihrem Rücken ruhen.

Das Schluchzen war nach kurzer Zeit verklungen, aber Legolas spürte, wie immer noch Tränen an ihren Wangen herabrollten und auf seiner Schulter landeten. Er lächelte traurig zu ihr herab und wisperte in ihr Ohr: „Wenn du weinst, wirst du deinem Namen gar nicht gerecht, Lalaithwen." Sie schien kurzzeitig in seinen Armen zu erstarren und er hoffte, dass er nichts Falsches gesagt hatte. Sie zog sich langsam von ihm zurück und blickte beinahe vorsichtig zu ihm auf. Jetzt sah sie ihn fast wie zuvor, seine tiefblauen Augen, in denen man einfach versinken wollte, sein geschmeidiges, langes Haar, ordentlich zusammengebunden und sein schönes Gesicht, das teilweise in dunkle, orangefarbene Schatten gehüllt wurde. „E...Ent...Entschuldige", stieß sie hervor und ihr Blick wanderte hinab zu seiner Schulter, an der sie sich ausgeweint hatte und wo nun eine tränennasse Stelle sichtbar war. Er schaute sie an, wie sie unbeholfen und unsicher, mit Tränen in den Augen vor ihm saß und verlegen, beinahe reumütig den Blick wieder senkte.

„Ach, Lalaithwen, so war das doch nicht gemeint", entschuldigte er sich wiederum und hob ihr Kinn sacht an, sodass sich ihre Blicke trafen, „Es tut nur so weh, dich so traurig zu sehen", fuhr er leise fort und eine letzte, einsame Träne löste sich aus ihren Wimpern, wanderte gemächlich an ihrer Wange hinab. Sie sagte nichts, konnte einfach nichts sagen, weil das alles zu viel auf einmal für sie war. Diese schönen Augen, so ehrlich und rein, seine Berührung, wie Seide und seine Stimme, so sanft und beruhigend – Er musste ein Traum sein. Legolas musterte sie einen Moment, beugte sich dann aber leicht über sie, um die verlorene Träne mit seinen Lippen aufzufangen. „Ich weiß, wie schwer es ist, jemanden zu verlieren, den man sehr liebt", begann er dann leise zu sprechen, verweilte mit seinem Mund an ihrer Wange, „Aber wie schwer es für dich auch sein mag, Filegons Verlust zu verkraften, ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich für dich da bin..."

Legolas bemerkte, dass sie leicht erschauerte, als er wieder seine Lippen zu einem vorsichtigen Kuss auf ihre Haut presste und schwieg. Er wollte diese Sekunden der absoluten Nähe zu ihr mit allen Sinnen wahrnehmen, einfach nur hier sitzen und sie in seinen Armen festhalten. Das einzige Geräusch, das den Raum erfüllte, war das stetige Prasseln des Kaminfeuers, welches das Zimmer merklich heizte. „Legolas...", begann sie und in ihrer Stimme schwang so etwas wie Furcht mit, wie er glaubte. Ein wenig verwundert lehnte er sich wieder zurück, um sie anzusehen, als sie fast panisch mit beiden Händen nach ihm tastete und schließlich seine Schultern zu fassen bekam und sich buchstäblich an ihnen festkrallte. 

„Lalaithwen, ich bin doch hier, bei dir, was hast du?", fragte er, doch seine Frage beantwortete sich von selbst, als er in ihre Augen sah, über die sich erneut ein Schatten gelegt hatte. „Ich halte das nicht mehr aus", wisperte sie, noch immer ihre Finger tief in den seidenen Stoff seines Gewandes grabend, „Ich will nicht erblinden"

„Das wirst du auch nicht", sagte Legolas sofort und legte seine Hände auf die ihren, um ihren Griff ein wenig zu lockern, „Es ist noch die Nachwirkung des Giftes, habe keine Angst, die Heiler sagen, dass du nach und nach deine Sehkraft zurückgewinnen wirst! Keine Angst...keine Angst", die letzteren Wörter entwichen immer leiser seiner Kehle und er wiegte sie in seinen Armen, als wäre sie ein kleines Kind, das völlig verstört aus einem Alptraum erwacht ist und noch immer die Schatten im eigenen Schlafgemach zu sehen glaubt. 

Sie schloss ihre Augen und entspannte sich wieder ein wenig. Langsam ließ er von ihr ab, streichelte tröstend ihre Wange. Als er sich vom Bett erhob und sie den Kontakt zu ihm verlor, streckte sie ihre Hand nach ihm aus und weitete ihre geschwächten Augen. „Legolas?", fragte sie in die nur sie umgebende Dunkelheit hinein. Er strich ihr sanft durch das etwas zerzauste Haar und murmelte: „Ich bin da, Lalaithwen, und ich bleibe auch da, hab keine Angst" Seine Hand glitt hinab über ihre Stirn, ihre Wange und hielt an ihrem Kinn inne. Dann trat er an das Feuer und Lalaithwen vernahm das entfernte Geräusch, als würde etwas zubereitet werden. Sie hörte, wie Wasser in einem Behälter abgefüllt und etwas zerschnitten wurde. Vermutlich wurde beides anschließend verrührt. Minuten verstrichen, aber Laith konnte nicht ausmachen, um wie viele es sich dabei handelte. Es waren auf jeden Fall zu viele. Seine Nähe hatte sie für eine Zeit lang wie einen warmen Mantel umhüllt, Trost gespendet, sie vergessen lassen, dass er eigentlich unerreichbar für sie war. Es war naiv von ihr, zu denken, dass sie ihm mehr bedeuten könnte. Er hatte Mitleid mit ihr, das war wohl alles...aber als er sie in seinen Armen gehalten und auch nur leicht zum Trost auf die Wange geküsst hatte, klopfte ihr Herz bis zum Halse. Es war alles so verwirrend, Filegons Tod zu verschmerzen und gleichzeitig damit fertig zu werden, sich in einen reinblütigen Elben verliebt zu haben.

Sie seufzte leise, ohne es wirklich mitzubekommen, doch Legolas schaute aufmerksam zu ihr herüber. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er fürsorglich und trat an ihr Bett. Sie nickte nur, doch für Legolas war das nicht sehr überzeugend. Er nahm den Becher, in dem er die heilsame Mixtur aus Kräutern und Mallornblüten zusammengestellt hatte, und setzte sich wieder zu ihr. „Hier, trink davon", sagte er und reichte ihr den Becher, schloss ihre Finger führend um das Gefäß. Bei jeder noch so kleinen Berührung, jedem leise geflüsterten Wort, verwünschte sich Laith selbst. „Was ist das?"

„Eine Mixtur von Kräutern und einer Essenz der Mallornblüte...es wird dein Blut vom schädlichen Gift der Orks reinigen", er beobachtete, wie sie zaghaft den Becher zu ihrem Mund führte und aber zunächst prüfend an dessen Inhalt roch und sich ihre Mundwinkel daraufhin zu einem widerwilligen Schmollmund nach unten zogen. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln huschte über Legolas' Gesicht und einen Kommentar konnte er sich nicht verkneifen: „Alles, was schlecht riecht, hilft"

Lalaithwen schaute zu ihm auf, vor ihren Augen kehrte das Licht zurück und sie lächelte. Seit langer Zeit lächelte sie wieder und Legolas hätte in diesem Augenblick die ganze Welt umarmen können. „Filegon hat manchmal für uns gekocht", begann sie, noch immer lächelnd, „seine alten Stiefel rochen besser, als das, was er zusammengebraut hatte, aber so wie es roch, schmeckte es leider auch" Sie lachte leise bei der Erinnerung und Legolas stimmte mit ein. Das Lachen löste die Spannung zwischen den beiden deutlich auf und es würde der erste Schritt dazu sein, die Trauer zu überwinden. Er schaute sie lange und eindringlich an, sie hatte aufgehört zu lachen, aber ein stilles Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt nun wieder dem Becher, mit einem Finger fuhr sie den Rand des Gefäßes nach.

„Er fehlt mir so, Legolas", sagte sie dann kaum hörbar, aber ohne den Blick auf den Elben zu richten. „Ich weiß", hauchte er und musste sich zusammenreißen, dass seine Stimme nicht brach. Obwohl er Filegon nicht so lange und gut kannte, hatte er ihn in sein Herz geschlossen. Umso mehr schmerzte ihn nun dessen Tod. Das Knistern im Kamin durchbrach die Stille, die nun wieder zwischen den beiden herrschte. Wie gern hätte er sie in den Arm genommen, aber Legolas musste vernünftig denken. Iluvatar hatte schon seine Gründe, weshalb er Celendra für ihn ausgewählt hatte. Ganz bestimmt. 

Jetzt seufzte Legolas und Lalaithwen blickte fragend zu ihm auf, worauf er nur traurig lächelte. „Trink, solange sich die Kräuter noch nicht abgesetzt haben", riet er ihr, und blieb an ihrer Seite sitzen. Ein wenig missmutig nippte sie am Becher, verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, trank dann aber die Flüssigkeit in einem Zuge. „Und, war's so schlimm?", lächelte der Elb und nahm ihr das Trinkgefäß aus der Hand. „Nein...viel schlimmer", konterte sie, schief grinsend. Neckend strich er ihr durch das Haar und zerzauste es somit nur noch mehr. „Wenn alle Elbenmänner so miserabel Mixturen herstellen wie du und Filegon, wäre unser Volk unlängst ausgestorben", neckte sie ihn unbeschwert, was der Prinz natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen ließ. Er beugte sich vornüber, fasste ihr Kinn und schaute sie gespielt streng an. „An deiner Stelle wäre ich nicht so frech, kleine Diebin", sagte er leise und Lalaithwen war es plötzlich, als meinte er es wirklich ernst. Zum einen mochte es daran liegen, dass er ihr Kinn noch immer hoch hielt und sie fest anschaute. Diese Augen...so blau wie der unendliche Ozean. Ein Mensch hätte Legolas wohl als einen Engel bezeichnet, was immer das auch sein sollte, es musste etwas sehr Schönes und Reines sein. „Ich bin nicht klein", antwortete sie zögerlich, erwiderte seinen Blick.

„Nun, du bist noch immer kleiner als ich...", setzte er dann das Spiel fort, ließ sie in keinem Moment aus den Augen. „Das ist nun wirklich keine Kunst...du bist ein reinblütiger Elb...", sie wisperte nur noch und Legolas bemerkte die ungespielte Unsicherheit, die in ihrer Stimme erklang. „Woher willst du wissen, dass du nicht reinblütig bist...deine wahren Eltern kennt niemand...", fuhr er fort, keine Miene verziehend. „Das hab ich so im Gefühl...außerdem wäre es dumm und unmöglich für mich, reinblütig zu sein", entgegnete sie, gefangen von seinem Augen. „Wieso?", mit Überraschung bemerkte Legolas, das er nur noch flüsterte. „Ihr Reinblütigen seid so..." Er rechnete ganz klar mit einer Beleidigung, „...perfekt und...und..."

Sie verstummte. „Und was?", Legolas entließ sie nicht aus diesem Spiel, im Gegenteil, er beugte sich langsam immer weiter vornüber, sodass sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinahe berührten. Lalaithwens Herzklopfen musste das Kaminfeuer in der Lautstärke um ein Tausendfaches übertreffen, jedenfalls fühlte sie sich so. Dass dieser Elb aber auch einfach nicht locker lassen konnte. Jetzt befand sie sich wohl in der herzzerreißendsten Zwickmühle ganz Mittelerdes. 

„Wunderschön", ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Atemhauch, als er vorsichtig lächelte. _`Na prima, was hast du Dummerchen nur wieder von dir gegeben´_, dachte sie sich, Legolas' Lächeln als Geste der Belustigung deutend. Beschämt wand sie ihre Augen von den seinen ab und errötete leicht, was durch den warmen Schein des Feuers nur noch mehr zur Geltung kam. Legolas verweilte in dieser Position, er saß vor ihr, hatte ihr Kinn angehoben und war noch immer leicht über sie gebeugt. „Sieh mich an, Lalaithwen", forderte er sanft und sie gehorchte nicht aus lauter Verlegenheit. Sie würde sterben, wenn sie diese Augen noch einmal sah und daran dachte, was sie eben gesagt hatte. „Ich sagte, sieh mich an", die gleiche Sanftheit lag in seiner Stimme, aber sein Griff verstärkte sich ein wenig. Zaghaft wagte sie es endlich, seiner Forderung zu folgen. Dann beugte er sich das letzte Stückchen zu ihr vor und Lalaithwens Augen waren zunächst weit geöffnet vor lauter Überraschung, als sie seine warmen Lippen auf den ihren spürte. Der Kuss, so scheu und einfach er auch war, entfachte ein Feuer in ihrem Herzen. Nur sehr langsam schloss sie ihre Augen und genoss jede einzelne Sekunde, die dieser Kuss andauerte. Legolas fühlte sich, als könnte er fliegen, seine Hand wanderte von ihrem Kinn über ihre Wange und verweilte dort, bis sich ihre Lippen nur widerwillig voneinander lösten. Er öffnete seine Augen und bemerkte, dass die ihren noch geschlossen waren und lächelte warm. Schüchtern schaute sie dann zu ihm auf und lange sagte keiner von beiden auch nur ein Wort, sie sahen sich nur an. 

„Legolas", begann sie leise, aber er hielt seinen Finger auf ihren Lippen, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Ihr Herz schlug Salti, als er erneut lächelte. „Ich weiß...", murmelte er und beugte sich wieder über sie, aber nur, um die Decke, die von ihren Schultern gerutscht war, wieder hochzuziehen. „Ich weiß gar nichts von dir", sprach sie zögerlich weiter, sich nach seiner Berührung sehnend. Er lächelte sanft, seine Hand berührte ihren verwundeten Oberarm zärtlich. Seinen Blick hielt er für einige Momente gesenkt, als ob er nachdachte, was er erwidern sollte und Lalaithwen hielt sein Schweigen nicht länger aus und schüchtern küsste sie seine Wange. Vor ihren Augen verschwamm das Licht zu einem einzigen Farbengemisch. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, was Legolas nicht entging. 

Er schloss seine Arme zu einer innigen Umarmung um ihren Rücken und zog sie noch ein wenig näher zu sich, bis ihr Kopf an seiner Brust lag. „Bleibst du heute Nacht bei mir?", wisperte sie verlegen und ihre Finger suchten Halt an seinem Gewand. Er küsste ihr Ohr und sein Atem kitzelte die empfindliche Spitze daran, als er ihre Frage leise bejahte. „Ich...", säuselte sie unsicher und er blickte zu ihr herab, seine Hände streichelten ihre Arme und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen bemerkte er, wie sich augenblicklich eine Gänsehaut auf ihnen bildete. Wieder küsste er ihr Ohr, seine Lippen umspielten die kleine Spitze, den wohl empfindlichsten Teil daran. „Legolas", hauchte sie, ihr Atem hatte sich merklich verändert, war nun etwas schneller und unregelmäßiger. „Ich habe dich nicht verdient", fuhr sie fort und er sah, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten, als sie sich ein wenig von ihm zurückzog. Ohne zunächst zu antworten schloss er ihren Mund mit dem seinen, verlor sich in dem Gefühl, ihr so nah zu sein. Langsam, um sie nicht zu bedrängen, öffnete er seinen Mund leicht und seine Zunge strich über ihre Unterlippe. Ein wenig überrascht von diesem neuen Gefühl öffnete sie ihre Augen, doch er lächelte nur, teilte ihre Lippen mit seiner Zunge und vertiefte den Kuss.

Sie zitterte unter seinen Händen und erschauerte, als sich ihre Zungen zum ersten Mal berührten, einander umkreisten und liebkosten. Ein flehender Seufzer entwich ihrer Kehle, als er sich langsam wieder von ihr löste. „Ich liebe dich", wisperte sie und Tränen wanderten über ihre Wangen. Zutiefst berührt und überglücklich kostete er von der salzigen Flüssigkeit, hauchte winzige, zärtliche Küsse auf ihr Gesicht, ließ so die Tränen versiegen. „Du hast mein Herz gestohlen, kleine Diebin", murmelte er liebevoll, seine Finger strichen durch ihr langes Haar, spielten damit. Sie hob ihren Kopf ein wenig an, um sein Ohrläppchen zu erreichen und es vorsichtig zu küssen.

Sie hatte schon von vielen Elben und Menschen Geschichten gehört, wie es war, jemanden auch körperlich zu lieben, aber sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es sich anfühlte oder wie es wirklich war. Im Grunde wollte sie sich das auch gar nicht vorstellen. Sie hatte Angst, das konnte sie nicht leugnen. Angst davor, etwas falsch zu machen und ihn zu enttäuschen. Ihr Herz raste in ihrer Brust als sie seine Hände an ihrem Rücken hinabgleiten spürte. Die Linie ihrer Wirbelsäule fuhr er langsam nach und ließ seine Hände letztendlich auf ihren Hüften ruhen. Er begehrte sie, allein ein kleiner Kuss, den er mit ihr teilte, versetzte sein Herz in Aufruhr. Nie in seinem ganzen, langen Leben hatte er sich in so einem Gefühlstaumel befunden. Zärtlich schob er ihren Kopf näher zu sich, konnte nicht genug davon bekommen, wie behutsam sie ihn berührte. So, als wäre er aus Glas.

Zögerlich umspielte sie sein Ohr mit ihrer Zunge und wagte es, behutsam mit ihren Zähnen an seinem Ohrläppchen zu nagen. Legolas konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht länger unterdrücken, ihm war, als würde die Hitze, die ihre Berührungen verursachten, seinen ganzen Körper einnehmen. Lalaithwen hielt einen Moment inne, ihre Unsicherheit konnte sie nur schwer vor ihm verbergen. Seine warmen Hände konnte sie ganz deutlich durch den dünnen Stoff ihres Kleides spüren. Schüchtern sah sie ihn an, fast auf eine entschuldigende Art und Weise hatte sie sich von seinem Ohr gelöst. In seinen Augen war ein warmes Leuchten, wie es Lalaithwen noch nie zuvor erblickt hatte. Seine weichen, geschmeidigen Lippen formten ein leises Lächeln, sein weiches Haar glänzte golden im Licht des Kaminfeuers. „Was hast du, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er zärtlich, sein Lächeln verschwand nicht, schien aber vorsichtiger zu werden. „Ich...", begann sie stammelnd und er liebte ihre Schüchternheit, „Ich... ich...habe noch nie...ich meine...ich...ich meine...ich war noch nie..."

„Mit einem Mann zusammen?", half er ihr den Satz zu beenden und augenblicklich errötete sie, senkte verlegen den Blick und nickte beschämt. Sein Lächeln wurde ein wenig breiter, dann beugte sich Legolas über sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Noch immer starrte sie stur nach unten, schien das Bettlaken interessanter zu finden, als ihn. „Deswegen musst du dich doch nicht schämen...", flüsterte er ihr zu, doch verursachte damit nur noch, dass eine noch dunklere Schamesröte in ihr Gesicht stieg. „Und du musst auch keine Angst haben", fuhr er fort und versuchte, ihr in die Augen zu sehen, aber noch immer saß sie zutiefst verlegen vor ihm und wagte kaum zu atmen, weil ihr ihre Situation so peinlich war. „Ich...ich habe keine Angst", log sie mit zitternder Stimme, „Ich will...dich nur nicht...enttäuschen", ergänzte sie dann kleinlaut und schaute vorsichtig zu ihm auf, fand seine lächelnden, warmen Augen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Dieser Elb schien das alles sehr belustigend zu finden.

„Und ich will dich nicht zu etwas drängen", erwiderte er ernst, obgleich er wusste, dass sein Herz, seine Seele und sein ganzer Körper nach ihr verlangte. „Aber enttäuschen...könntest du mich nie", fügte er hinzu und sie erschauerte sichtlich. Ohne ihm etwas zu entgegnen küsste sie ihn allessagend auf den Mund, erforschte mutig seine warme Mundhöhle mit ihrer Zunge. Legolas erwiderte diese zärtliche Geste und er spürte, dass Leidenschaft in seinem Herzen aufkeimte. Er brauchte sie. Er wollte sie.

Ihre zitternden Finger wanderten zu dem Kragen seines Hemdes. Aufgeregt und zu hastig versuchte sie verzweifelt, die kunstvollen, versilberten Klammern des Gewandes zu öffnen, doch scheiterte schon kläglich an der allerersten. „Ganz ruhig", lächelte er sanft und ergriff mit einer Hand ihre ungeduldigen Finger. Er half ihr, die Klammer zu lösen und beobachtete mit einem inneren Schmunzeln, wie eifrig sie geschwind die anderen öffnete und seinen Oberkörper entblößte. Ein fragender Blick ihrerseits ließ ihn leise murmeln: „Nur zu,...ich bin dein" Lalaithwen lächelte schüchtern, antwortete aber nicht, sondern küsste ihren Weg an seiner Kehle hinab, schob das Hemd mit warmen Händen zur Seite. Legolas' Atem war ungewohnt schnell und Lalaithwen wusste, dass sie die Ursache dafür war. Sie machte an seinem Brustbein Halt und liebkoste die glatte Haut mit ihren Lippen. Ihre Fingerspitzen berührten besorgt die lange Narbe, die sich quer über seinen Oberkörper erstreckte. Sie spürte, wie er einen leisen Seufzer ausstieß und strich mit ihrer Hand weiter über seine Brust.

Er stöhnte und hielt kurzzeitig den Atem an, als sie seine Brustwarzen mit ihren unerfahrenen Fingern erkundete. Sanft streichelte sie über diese äußerst empfindliche Körperstelle und lächelte, als diese sich leicht verhärtete. Mit seinem schneller werdenden Atemrhythmus hob und senkte sich sein Brustkorb und als Lalaithwen seine Brustwarze küsste, sie mit ihrer Zunge umkreiste und neugierig seine Reaktion abwartete, wenn sie daran saugte, stöhnte er laut ihren Namen, umfasste ihre Schultern unwillkürlich fester und zog sie näher zu sich.

Wieder blickte sie fragend zu ihm auf, aber er hielt seine Augen geschlossen, schien mit seiner Selbstkontrolle zu ringen und jede ihrer Zärtlichkeiten zu genießen.

Sie lächelte aufgeregt und lehnte mit ihrem Kopf an seiner Brust, ließ ihre Finger weiter an seinem Körper hinabgleiten. Als sie über seinen flachen Bauch streichelte, spannten sich seine Bauchmuskeln merklich an. Langsam und darauf achtend, ihm nicht wehzutun, berührte Lalaithwen seine geprellte Seite, presste einen zarten Kuss auf seine schmerzende Haut, worauf er erneut stöhnte. Nun schob sie sein gesamtes Gewand von seinem Oberkörper, sodass es geräuschlos auf das Bett sank. Mit ihren Händen fuhr sie über seine starken Oberarme, hinab zu seinem Ellenbogen, bis hin zu seinen Unterarmen, die sie links und rechts umgaben, zu seinen Händen, die sie an den Seiten festhielten. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt jedoch immer noch seinem nackten Oberkörper. Über seine Brust, hinab zu seinem Bauchnabel wanderten ihre neugierigen Blicke und machten an seinem Hosenbund Halt. Obwohl das Licht recht schwach war und ihre Sehkraft eher zu wünschen übrig ließ, erkannte sie ganz deutlich eine Beule unter dem Stoff seiner Hose.

Zaghaft und zunächst noch unschlüssig, ob sie es wirklich tun sollte, löste sich ihre rechte Hand von seinem Arm und glitt schnell über seinen Oberkörper, hinab zu seinem Bauchnabel. Mit kreisenden Bewegungen umrundete sie mit ihren Fingern die kleine Vertiefung und ließ schließlich ihren Zeigefinger hineintauchen. Sie spürte, wie Legolas sich nach vorn lehnte und ihre Schulter küsste und dann ihren Hals mit seinen Lippen erkundete. Seufzend und sich ihm leicht entgegenlehnend wagte sie es, ihre Hand hinab in seinen Schoß gleiten zu lassen. Als sie leicht mit ihren Fingern über die Beule in seiner Hose strich, hielt Legolas für einen erschreckend langen Moment den Atem an und sank fast augenblicklich vornüber, sodass sein Kopf auf ihrer Schulter rastete. Irritiert und unentschlossen bewegte sie erst ihre Hand nicht weiter, spürte nur seinen raschen, warmen Atem an ihrer Schulter und wie sehr seine Hände sich um ihre Schultern schlossen. Sie lehnte mit ihrem Kopf an seiner Brust, küsste die glatte Haut, versank in dem angenehmen Duft seiner warmen Haut. Mit ihm vergaß sie alles, was ihr vorher so viel Schmerz bereitet hatte, mit ihm fühlte sie sich geborgen und sicher. 

Ein wenig scheu strich sie an seiner noch vom Stoff verdeckten Männlichkeit herab und wiederholte diese Streicheleinheit mit einer für den Elben grausamen Zärtlichkeit. Er kniff die Augen fest zusammen und kämpfte gegen ein Stöhnen, das sich seinen Weg in seiner Kehle bahnte, an. Er wusste, dass das alles noch sehr neu für sie war und er wollte sie nicht unnötig nervös machen. Doch Lalaithwen entging die plötzliche Anspannung in seinem Körper nicht, seine Hände krallten sich fast schmerzhaft an ihrer Schulter fest und sein Atem war nicht mehr als ein vergeblich zurückgehaltenes Keuchen.

Sie fühlte, wie sich die Wölbung unter ihrer Hand sogar noch vergrößerte und versuchte sich selbst von ihrer Aufregung abzulenken, in dem sie seinen Oberkörper liebkoste. Legolas konnte noch immer nicht fassen, _wo_ und vor allen Dingen _wie _sie ihn berührte. Solch eine Offenherzigkeit hatte er bei weitem nicht erwartet. Das Verlangen in seinem Herzen und gleichsam das in seinen Lenden raubten ihm beinahe den Verstand. Ihre Vorsichtigkeit und die damit verbundene scheue Sanftheit in jeder einzelnen ihrer Berührungen ließen ihn verzweifeln. Lalaithwen fühlte die ungewohnte, pulsierende Härte zwischen seinen Beinen. Mit den Fingern ihrer anderen Hand umspielte sie gleichzeitig seine Brustwarze und das war letztendlich der Moment, in dem Legolas die Initiative ergriff, dass nicht alles zu schnell ging. Ungewollt heftig umfasste er ihre Hand und zog sie aus seinem Schoß, sein Kopf ruhte noch immer auf ihrer Schulter und er kämpfte um Selbstbeherrschung.

„Lalaithwen...nicht...hör auf", hauchte er mit rauer Stimme und ergriff ihre zweite Hand ebenso rasch. „Habe...habe ich dir...wehgetan?", fragte sie ein wenig verschreckt, worauf er nur schwach lächelte und immer noch schwer atmete. „Nein...nein, nein, das hast du nicht...ganz im Gegenteil...", flüsterte er und als er sie ansah, bemerkte sie, wie sehr er aus lauter Erregung die Lippen fest zusammenpresste. „Wirklich?", murmelte sie ungläubig und er nickte sogleich und küsste sie sehr sinnlich. „Warum...warum...soll ich dann aufhören?", fragte sie verlegen und er lachte leise auf, was sie nur noch mehr verwirrte. „Weil ich jetzt erst einmal an der Reihe bin...mit den Zärtlichkeiten, meinst du nicht auch?", wisperte er ihr lächelnd zu und sie errötete wie auf Knopfdruck. 

Er küsste sie erneut und seine Hände streichelten derweil langsam über ihre Kehle hinab zu ihren Schultern. Mit kreisenden Bewegungen ließ er seine Fingerspitzen sanft über ihre Haut wandern, löste sich dann kurz von ihr, aber nur um sich vornüber zu beugen und mit seiner Zunge über die empfindliche Haut ihrer Kehle zu streichen. Ihre Hände suchten zitternd Halt an seinen nackten Oberarmen, während er mit seinen Lippen den hauchdünnen Träger ihres Nachtgewandes von ihrer linken Schulter schob. Dieser sank bis zu ihrer Armbeuge und blieb dort liegen. Legolas lächelte, als er den festeren Griff um seine Arme und ihren unbeherrschten Atem spürte. Er leckte dann verspielt über die entblößte Haut, küsste sanft ihr Schlüsselbein und hinterließ eine Gänsehaut auf ihren Oberarmen.

Ihre Haut fühlte sich so warm und angenehm weich an, in keiner Sekunde wollte er mehr von ihr ablassen. Lalaithwen ahnte, was nun folgen würde, wagte es aber nicht sich auszumalen. Legolas schmunzelte als er ihre Vorahnung bemerkte und tat genau das, was sie _befürchtet, erwartet, sich gewünscht? _hatte. Er schob mit seiner linken Hand den zweiten Träger ihres Kleides von ihrer Schulter. Sie atmete sehr flach und hatte, wie er bemerkte, die Augen fest verschlossen. Er löste zaghaft eine ihrer Hände von seinem Arm und führte sie zu seinem Mund, umspielte jeden ihrer Finger liebevoll mit seiner Zunge, küsste jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut. Dann ließ er von ihr ab und nahm für einen Moment ihr Kinn, küsste sie wieder und wieder, wobei sie immer noch ängstlich ihre Augen geschlossen hielt.

„Habe keine Angst, Meleth nîn, ich tu' dir doch nichts...", murmelte er zärtlich in ihr Ohr und wartete ab, bis sie sich in seinen Armen etwas entspannt hatte. „Vertraust du mir?", fuhr er dann leise fort und schaute tief in ihre nun offenen Augen. Sie nickte nur und er umarmte sie innig, wollte ihr jegliche unnötige Angst nehmen. Sie ließ ihre Hände von seinen Armen gleiten und legte sie in ihren Schoß. Legolas presste zarte Küsse, nicht mehr als einen Schmetterlingsflügelschlag, auf ihre Schultern und schob beide Träger gleichzeitig gänzlich von ihren Armen. Das Kleid umschlang nun noch lose ihren zitternden Körper. Seine Hände glitten über ihren Rücken, während er sie in seinen Küssen gefangen hielt.

„Leg dich hin", befahl er sanft, umfasste ihren Rücken und half ihr so, sich niederzulegen. Als ihr Kopf auf einem weichen Federkissen zum Liegen kam, lehnte er sich leicht über sie und küsste sie innig. Ein fragender Blick seinerseits folgte, schien zu fragen, ob sie das wirklich wollte und Lalaithwen lächelte vorsichtig. In keiner Sekunde verließen seine Augen die ihren, als er dann langsam an ihrem Körper hinabglitt, zärtlich ihre Kehle und ihre Schlüsselbeine küssend. Er näherte sich der sanften Rundung ihrer Brüste, die noch immer vom dünnen Stoff verhüllt war. Deutlich erkannte er die aufgerichteten Brustwarzen darunter, Zeugnis ihrer Erregung. Unwillkürlich lächelnd schob er ohne länger zu warten seiner Hand über ihre Brust, umfasste sie verspielt und streichelte sie, das Kleid dabei weiter abstreifend. Sein Mund wand sich ihrer anderen Brust zu, seine Lippen küssten sie, vorsichtig nagten seine Zähne an ihrer empfindlichen Haut. Sie wand sich unter ihm, wölbte ihren Rücken und brachte ihm so ihren Oberkörper noch näher. Er umfasste ihre Hüften und zog den seidenen Stoff weiter hinab, bis ihr Bauchnabel entblößt wurde. Ihr Hände suchten verzweifelt Halt in seinem Haar und durchwühlten es dabei, sodass es offen über seine Schulter fiel. Er blickte lächelnd zu ihr auf und Lalaithwen stöhnte leise, als er seine Zunge in die kleine Vertiefung ihres Bauches tauchte, seine Hände wanderten weiter hinab, über ihre Hüften zu ihren Oberschenkeln. Angetan von der Berührung ihrer heißen und glatten Haut konnte er selbst ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. 

Seine rechte Hand glitt auf der Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels entlang, schob ihre Beine ein wenig auseinander, sodass sie hilflos wimmernd unter ihm lag und sich auf dem Bett wand, weil sie seine Zärtlichkeiten nicht länger aushalten konnte. Nach endlos erscheinenden Liebkosungen ihrer Beine fand Legolas' Hand endlich ihren Weg zu ihrem feuchten Schoß. Als er die empfindliche Haut zwischen ihren Beinen mit seinen Fingern berührte und dabei wieder und wieder einen sanften Druck darauf ausübte, wollte Lalaithwen schreien. Doch sie konnte nicht. Kein einziger Laut, abgesehen von ihrem bedürftigen Keuchen, ihrem Flehen an Legolas, diese Qual doch endlich zu beenden, entwich ihrer Kehle. Behutsam schob er seinen Zeigefinger in ihre noch schmale und heiße Öffnung und spürte, wie sich ihre Muskeln verkrampften, ihre zitternden Finger verzweifelt versuchten, Halt an seinem Körper zu finden. 

„Bitte...Legolas", stöhnte sie kaum hörbar und er zog seine Hand gänzlich zurück, streifte das letzte Bisschen ihres Kleides von ihrem Körper und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Der Kuss raubte ihr beinahe den letzten, doch so nötigen Atem und er schaute ihr noch einmal tief in die Augen. In ihnen leuchtete Begierde auf. Ihre Hände griffen nach seinem Hosenbund und mit ungeduldigen, bebenden Fingern versuchte sie verzweifelt, die Gürtelschnalle zu öffnen. Legolas, der zwischen ihren leicht gespreizten Beinen kniete, ging ihr zur Hand und nach einigen gescheiterten Versuchen lösten beide gemeinsam den Gürtel seiner Hose. Geschwind streifte sich Legolas die Hose von seinem Körper und ließ sie achtlos auf den Boden sinken. Sein Atem raste durch seine Lungen, als er sich noch ein weiteres Mal über sie beugte, seine fast schmerzhafte Erektion ihren Oberschenkel streifte. Seine Hand schob ihre Beine noch weiter auseinander und sie sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Angst, Verlangen und Hilflosigkeit an, schloss dann ihre Augen. 

„Schau mich an, kleine Diebin,... schau mich an", flüsterte er mit heiserer Stimme und legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange. Nach einem langen Augenblick des Schweigens ließ er seine Lippen erneut zu einem feurigen Kuss auf den ihren sinken, hob ihre Hüften ein wenig an und drang fast gleichzeitig zum ersten Mal in sie ein, sein pochendes Glied fand seinen Weg in ihre schmale Öffnung. Sie löste sich wild unter ihm windend aus seinem Kuss und musste einen Schmerzensschrei unterdrücken. Legolas konnte nur ein heiseres Stöhnen von sich geben, zu überwältigend war das Gefühl, endlich Eins mit ihr zu sein. Er hielt inne, spürte, wie sehr sie sich verkrampfte und ihr ganzer Körper erbebte. Zwischen hastigen Atemzügen wisperte er ihr liebevolle Worte in Sindarin zu, versuchte, sie zu beruhigen, indem er ihr sanfte Küsse auf die Stirn, die Wangen und ihre Nase hauchte. Dabei musste er selbst mit seiner Beherrschung ringen, das Gefühl, wie sich ihre feuchten Wände eng um ihn schlossen, ließ ihn zu keinem klaren Gedanken kommen.

Als sie sich schließlich wieder etwas gefangen hatte, wagte es Legolas, sich vorsichtig in ihr zu bewegen. Jede sanfte und zunächst langsame Bewegung ließ sie raue, kleine Seufzer ausstoßen und sie vergrub ihre Finger in seiner Schulter. Weil ihr Sehsinn sehr geschwächt war, verschärften sich ihre anderen Sinne umso mehr. Jede seiner Berührungen, jedes leise geflüsterte Wort in ihrem Ohr und der Geschmack seiner Haut, seiner Lippen, intensivierten sich, ließen sie erzittern. Legolas' Herz stand in Flammen, der Ausdruck in ihren Augen vergewisserte ihn, dass auch sie nicht mehr ohne ihn sein konnte, wie er nicht mehr ohne Lalaithwen sein konnte. Unsicher und noch unerfahren versuchte sie verzweifelt, dem Rhythmus seiner Hüften zu folgen, er füllte sie ganz aus, drang immer tiefer in sie ein. Überrascht schrie sie auf, grub ihre Fingernägel tief in seinen Rücken, schenkten ihm die richtige Mischung aus Schmerz und Wollust, ließen ihn ihren Namen stöhnen, wieder und wieder.

Der Elb befand sich in einem regelrechten Rausch aus Empfindungen, half ihr, seinem Rhythmus zu folgen, indem er ihre Hüften umfasste und sie sich einfach entgegenschob. Er spürte, wie er langsam zu den Grenzen seiner Selbstbeherrschung vordrang, erzitterte über ihr. Erneut küsste er sie, wild und ungestüm und sie stöhnte in seinen Mund. Sie griff nach seinem Haar, wickelte es um ihre Finger und als Legolas spürte, wie sich ihre Wände ein letztes Mal eng um ihn schlossen und ihr ganzer Körper in einer Welle des Höhepunkts der Lust erbebte, stieß sie seinen Namen aus. Das war der Moment, in dem auch er seine Leidenschaft nicht mehr bändigen konnte und stöhnend und zitternd auf ihr zusammenbrach, den Gipfel seines Verlangens erreichend.

Sekunden, Minuten verstrichen und keiner von beiden bewegte sich auch nur ein kleines Bisschen. Legolas' Kopf lehnte an dem ihren, erschöpfte und zarte Küsse teilten sie sich. Behutsam zog er eine warme Bettdecke herauf und hüllte sich und Lalaithwen darin ein, umarmte sie fest, spürte ihren regelmäßiger werdenden Herzschlag an seiner Brust. Er streichelte mit einer Hand über ihren blonden Schopf und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Ein vorsichtiges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, ließen ihn diese Geste erwidern.

„Ich habe den Dieb gefasst", wisperte er ihr zu, als sie einen Augenblick lang müde ihre Augen schloss, bei seinen leisen Worten diese jedoch sogleich wieder öffnete und schelmisch grinste. „Da bist du wohl auch noch stolz darauf, Elb?", murmelte sie und in ihrer Stimme hörte er ihre Müdigkeit, streichelte liebevoll über ihre Arme. Er sagte nichts, küsste sie nur und hielt sie in seinen Armen, schenkte ihr Wärme und Geborgenheit, die sie so dringend benötigte. Einige Minuten lauschte er dem schwachen Knistern des verlöschenden Kaminfeuers und atmete den lieblichen Duft ihrer Haut ein. „Ich liebe dich", hauchte er in ihr Ohr. Aber sie war schon tief und fest in seinen Armen eingeschlafen. Lächelnd kuschelte er sich enger an sie. Er würde sie nicht wieder loslassen..._nie wieder_.

Wenige Momente später hatte auch Legolas in ihren Armen Ruhe gefunden, ein Lächeln lag auf ihren Gesichtern und nichts würde für diese Nacht das Bild von äußerstem Frieden trüben können.

***

Ok, das war zu lang, zu ...Aaaahhhh....ich glaub, das drückt es ganz gut aus *g*...hmmpf...werde mich jetzt nach Mexiko absetzen und ein Leben als Dauerflüchtling und Erdlochverkriecher fristen...nur, dass ihr Bescheid wisst *g*...btw, bin von Sonntag bis Freutag nicht zu Hause, d.h. das Update gibbet frühestens am 21.2. ...sorry, aber ich muss mich von dem Kapitel erholen! *g*


	22. In den Morgenstunden

A/N: Liebe Grüße aus dem sonnigen Mexiko *g*...hehe, nee, war nur Spaß, habe mich nur einige Tage in meinem Zimmer eingebunkert mit einem Plastikbogen und Gummipfeilen...natürlich hab ich die Kriegsbemalung nicht vergessen...aber wie mir scheint, war das 21. gar nicht sooo schrecklich...jedenfalls, wenn man euren Reviews Glauben schenken darf! Meine Güte, waren ja wirklich viele, die mir eine Kommentar hinterlassen haben, vielen, vielen Dank...*würde ich auf jede einzelne eingehen, wären die Kommentare wohl viel länger als das ganze Kapitel...lol*...Tjaaaa, bin nun wieder daheim, hatte das Update gestern leider nicht mehr geschafft, aber dafür habt ihr's ja heute...sooo, nun verdrück ich mich mal zum familienbedingten Faschingskegeln *gleich mal die Elbenohren dranbastelt*...danke für die vielen lieben Reviews, würde mich natürlich über jede einzelne für dieses Kapitel freuen!!!

Ihr seid die Besten!!! *alleumarmt*...so, aber nun lesen und bitte reviewen!

***

Kapitel 22: In den Morgenstunden

Zaghaft hüllten die schwachen, ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages Lalaithwens Schlafgemach ein. Eine Lerche sang ihre Audienz für den neuen Morgen. Lalaithwen hielt ihre Augen geschlossen, sie fühlte sich erschöpft und unendlich müde, aber gleichsam wirklich glücklich. Sie wagte nicht, ihre Augen zu öffnen. Zum einen aus Angst, nichts als die Dunkelheit um sich zu sehen, zum anderen, weil sie fürchtete, dass alles nur ein schöner Traum gewesen war. Die Nacht mit Legolas. Unwillkürlich huschte ein leises Lächeln über ihre Lippen, als sie sich an ihn erinnerte. Wie erschöpft er auf sie gesunken war, wie sie den Duft seiner Haut und nichts anderes eingeatmet hatte. All das behielt sie in ihrem Herzen. Bei dem Gedanken an seine warme, sanfte Haut entwich ein leiser Seufzer ihrer Kehle und sie kuschelte sich enger an...ja...an Legolas. Es war kein Traum gewesen, wie sie jetzt feststellte, als sie wieder diesen wohligen Geruch von Wald und Sommerwärme wahrnahm. Behutsam öffnete sie ihre Augen. Zunächst war ihre Umgebung ein wenig verschwommen, aber nach und nach erkannte sie klare Konturen um sich herum.

Sie lag mit dem Kopf an Legolas' Schulter, blickte auf seine flache, glatte Brust, die vom frühen Sonnenlicht in helle Schatten gehüllt wurde. Ihr Blick wanderte zu seinem starken Oberarm, den er leicht um ihre Taille gelegt hatte. Sie spürte seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken und erinnerte sich daran, wie zärtlich er sie berührt hatte. Die Berührung eines reinblütigen Elben...hätte ihr das einmal jemand vor noch einem Jahr erzählt, hätte sie laut gelacht und ungläubig den Kopf geschüttelt. Und jetzt lag sie hier mit ihm, dem Prinzen Düsterwaldes engumschlungen in einem Bett. Lalaithwen atmete unwillkürlich schwerer bei diesem Gedanken. Er war der Thronerbe Düsterwalds...ein rein- und gleichzeitig blaublütiger Elb. Er war wunderschön, engelsgleich, mochten Menschen sagen, so rein und edel. Er hatte einen festen Platz in seinem Leben gefunden. Und sie? Sie konnte es nicht fassen, die Liebe eines so perfekten Wesens zu erfahren.

Sie dachte darüber nach, ob sie überhaupt eine Zukunft mit ihm hatte. Schließlich war Legolas verlobt, eigentlich in festen Händen. Aber er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebte. Und sie liebte ihn. Über alles. Aber ob er solche Worte auch schon zu Celendra gesprochen hatte? Lalaithwen versetzte es einen Stich ins Herz, wenn sie sich das ausmalte. Meinte er es wirklich ernst mit ihr? Mit einer kleinen, schmucklosen Diebin? Laith presste die Lippen zusammen und schloss einen Moment lang die Augen. In seinen Augen hatte eine Ehrlichkeit gelegen, die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, die ihr Herz berührte. 

Sie zwang sich dazu, ihre Gedanken zu verbannen und schenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit lieber seinem Körper. Im sanften, aber bei weitem helleren Schein des Morgenlichts erkannte sie erst, wie geschunden sein Oberkörper aussah. Seine wundervoll zarte Haut war leicht geschwollen an seinem Rippenbogen und durch die Prellung blau gefärbt. In ihrem Gesicht stand ernsthafte Sorge geschrieben, er hatte die ganze Zeit über für sie gesorgt, ohne dabei einmal an sich selbst zu denken. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie noch einmal, wie angespannt seine Miene gewesen war, als sie mit ihren Händen über diese Stelle strich. Ihr Blick wanderte langsam hinab zu seinem flachen Bauch. In ihr erwuchs der Wunsch, einfach seinen Bauchnabel zu küssen, wieder sein Stöhnen der Begierde wahrzunehmen, ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen. Ein schelmisches Grinsen lag breit auf ihren Lippen, sie beschloss aber, nichts derartiges zu unternehmen, solange Legolas, wie sie annahm, noch schlief.

Sie spürte, wie sein gleichmäßiger Atem ihren Nacken kitzelte. Sein Gesicht war zu ihr gewand, aber Lalaithwen hielt den Blick gesenkt und bemerkte so nicht, dass er sie lächelnd beobachtete. Sie fröstelte leicht in der kühlen Morgenluft und schmiegte sich etwas enger an ihn, wobei sie weiterhin seinen Körper bestaunte. Sie seufzte leise, als sie seine schmalen Hüften betrachtete und ein warmer Schauer durchlief ihren Körper. Dieses Gefühl, wie er ihr so nah wie nur möglich war, Eins mit ihr war...es war mit nichts anderem vergleichbar. Sie hielt inne, bevor ihre Blicke mittig wandern konnten. _Das schickte sich nun wirklich nicht!_ Sie errötete und starrte verlegen Momente lang auf seinen Bauch. Andererseits gab es doch jetzt nichts mehr, dass sie noch voreinander versteckten... . 

Lalaithwen rang mit sich selbst. So etwas Albernes! Schließlich hatte sie die Nacht mit ihm verbracht und nun war sie zu schüchtern, sich den Elben in Ruhe und bei Tageslicht zu betrachten. Sie räusperte sich leise und das bewegte Legolas letztendlich dazu, seine Schlaftarnung auffliegen zu lassen. Er drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig näher an ihr Gesicht und küsste völlig unerwartet ihre Stirn, sodass Lalaithwen erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Er war die ganze Zeit wach gewesen und hatte beobachtet, wie sie forschend seinen nackten Körper bestaunte? Laith wollte im Erdboden versinken, hätte sie nicht mit ihm in einem Bett gelegen. Oh, wie war ihr das peinlich. So peinlich, dass sie erst gar nicht zu ihm aufschaute. 

„Mit Verlaub, junge Dame, würde ich es sehr begrüßen, wenn Ihr mir in die Augen schaut, nachdem Eure Erforschungsreise abgeschlossen ist", sagte er breit grinsend und er wusste, ohne hinzuschauen, dass Lalaithwen purpurrot angelaufen war. Sie wagte es nicht, ihn anzuschauen, so verschämt war sie nicht zuletzt durch seine Worte. „Wie mir scheint, ist sie noch nicht abgeschlossen...ich erwarte Euren Bericht spätestens in einer Minute...", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und küsste es verführerisch, sodass sich eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem ganzen Körper formte. Warum musste er sie aufziehen, obwohl er wusste, wie verlegen sie das machte...vielleicht wollte er eben das damit erreichen. 

„Entschuldigt, mein Prinz, wenn Ihr nur meine indirekte Aufmerksamkeit genossen habt, aber zu abgelenkt war ich von Eurem...", sie stockte und schluckte schwer, wagte es aber letztendlich doch, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, die sie schelmisch anlachten. „Meinem...", er blickte forsch an sich herab, „...Charme...?", grinste er breit und Lalaithwen presste die Lippen zusammen und nickte eifrig. Legolas lachte laut auf und musterte sie lange mit seinem wissenden Blick. „Was ist? Ihr habt gefragt...und ich antwortete", wisperte sie schüchtern lächelnd. „Wie wahr, wie wahr", säuselte er dann und spielte verträumt mit ihrem blonden Haar und küsste sie sehr gefühlvoll und lang auf den Mund. Die kleine Elbe in seinen Armen erwiderte den innigen Kuss und ließ zu, dass seine Hände langsam ihren Körper erkundeten. Als sich ihre Münder voneinander trennten, schauten sich beide einfach nur an, schwiegen und die Welt schien für sie still zu stehen. Legolas' linke Hand glitt hinab zu ihrem Bauch und verweilte dort. Sein Daumen umkreiste ihren Bauchnabel und er fühlte, wie sich ihre Bauchmuskeln anspannten. Ein Lächeln. Ein zaghaftes Lächeln, kaum mehr als eine angedeutete Geste huschte über ihr Gesicht, wofür er sich am liebsten selbst vergessen hätte. Legolas hob ihr Kinn behutsam an und küsste sie erneut, ohne seine Streicheleinheiten zu unterbrechen oder gar zu beenden.

Sie schmiegte sich eng an ihn, hörte seinen gleichmäßigen Herzschlag, atmete den Duft seiner Haut ein. Er war das Einzige, das sie noch zum Leben brauchte. Er gab ihr die Wärme, die Nähe, die sie so sehr benötigte und sie schenkte ihm bedingungslos ihr Herz. 

„Wie fühlst du dich heute, mein kleiner Liebling?" hörte sie ihn leise in ihr Ohr flüstern und sie fühlte, wie eng er seine Arme um sie schloss. „Besser...", murmelte sie noch ein wenig verschlafen und küsste seine Kehle, streichelte mit ihren Fingern sanft über seine Haut. „Wie lang hast du mich eigentlich schon beobachtet?", fragte Laith und lächelte ihn schief an. „Nun, ich erwachte, noch bevor der Morgen graute", entgegnete er ihr, küsste ihre Stirn und lächelte. „Schlecht geschlafen?", befragte sie ihn weiter und stupste ihn verspielt mit ihrem Zeigefinger an die Brust. „Nein, wir r..." 

„Reinblütigen Elben müssen nicht so lange schlafen, ich weiß, ich weiß", endete sie für ihn den Satz und er strich ihr durch das zerzauste Haar, kuschelte sich an sie, zog die Decke ein wenig höher über ihre Schultern, sodass sie nicht fror. Minuten des besinnlichen Schweigens verstrichen und die Sonne erhob sich über dem lothlorischen Wald, spielte Schatten an die Wände von Lalaithwens Schlafgemach. Allmählich, nach und nach, wurde der Raum gänzlich vom hellen Tageslicht durchflutet, die goldenen Sonnenstrahlen ließen die mit Silber verzierten Fensterrahmen in hellen Farben glitzern. Lalaithwen fühlte sich dem Schlaf näher als zuvor, die angenehme Stille, die sie umgab, Legolas' zärtliche Berührungen, das alles hielt sie in dieser Idylle gefangen, hielt die bittere Realität, Filegons Tod und die Unmöglichkeit des Zusammenseins mit dem Prinzen von ihr fern. 

„Du hast im Schlaf gesprochen...oder...besser gesagt, gesungen", sagte er sanft und sie schlug die Augen erneut auf und drehte sich ihm zu. Ein eigenartiger Ausdruck lag in Legolas' Augen, auf seinen Lippen ruhte ein trauriges Lächeln. „Was...ich habe gesungen?", murmelte Lalaithwen ernsthaft verblüfft, doch anstatt zu antworten, zog er sie zunächst näher zu sich und schloss die Augen. Dann hörte sie, wie der Elb ihr leise ein elbisches Schlaflied vorsang, sie dabei direkt ansah. Es war das Lied, das Filegon ihr immer vorgesungen hatte, wenn sie nicht einschlafen konnte.

_«Hin lîn celaid ne fuin morn,_

_Elen ned ûr nîn__ » _

Legolas' Gesang wurde immer leiser, bis er letztendlich gänzlich verstummte und in Lalaithwens weit geöffnete Augen blickte. „Das ist ein sehr schönes Lied...hat dir das Filegon beigebracht?", fragte er zögerlich, wohl bemerkend, dass seine Worte ihr Herz verkrampfen ließen. Sie nickte kaum merklich und als Legolas schon nicht mehr mit einer Antwort rechnete, sagte sie: „Ich hatte als kleines Mädchen immer Angst vor der Dunkelheit...Filegon hat sich dieses Lied für mich ausgedacht, um mir Mut zu machen..." Sie schloss ihre Finger um seine Hand und fuhr fort: „Und ich habe diese Zeile tatsächlich **gesungen**?" 

Legolas nickte, lächelte. „Wieder und wieder..." Er musterte sie, wie sie mit traurigem, ja, fast beschämten Blick zu ihm aufsah und küsste eine kleine Träne weg, die sich rebellisch zu ihren Wimpern vorgekämpft und die Lalaithwen vor ihm zu verbergen versucht hatte. Er hauchte weitere, zarte Küsse auf ihre Wangen, hielt sie ganz fest. „Nicht weinen, kleiner Liebling, alles wird gut...", beruhigte er sie als er spürte, wie sie unter seinen Händen zitterte und erneut Tränen ihren Weg bahnten. „Ich will nicht andauernd heulen, bei Eru", murrte sie und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Es ist doch nichts Schlimmes, Laith...", begann er zaghaft, doch sie unterbrach ihn unerwartet harsch: „Doch, das ist es...ich bin es leid, immer tatenlos zusehen zu müssen, wie schlimme Dinge passieren...ich bin es leid, zu weinen...ich bin es leid, so schwach zu sein." Sie bekräftigte ihre Worte, indem sie ihre geballte Faust auf das Bettlaken niederfallen ließ. Legolas hielt inne, suchte nach den richtigen Worten, doch ehe er ihr Trost spenden konnte, hatte sie sich in eine sitzende Position aufgerichtet. 

„Und gut wird auch nichts...", schluchzte sie und der Elb richtete sich ebenso auf, umfasste sanft ihre Schultern und umarmte sie. „Doch, Lalaithwen, gib die Hoffnung nicht auf...die Sonne wird immer wieder aufgehen...und solange sie es tut, besteht das Gute und die Zuversicht...", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

„Und die Sonne wird auch an dem Tag aufgehen, an dem du Celendra heiraten wirst. Willst du mir dann immer noch sagen, dass diese Welt noch gut für mich ist?", hauchte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Legolas hielt einen Moment lang den Atem an und starrte Lalaithwen an. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, er hatte nicht mehr an Celendra gedacht. Er war verlobt, ihr versprochen. Eine Verbindung, die man nur mit dem einging, den man wirklich liebte und dem man treu zu sein gelobte bis zu seinem Tode. _Treu_. Legolas biss sich auf die Unterlippe, ganz plötzlich wurde ihm kalt. Er hielt die zitternde Elbe in seinen Armen, unfähig, etwas zu erwidern oder zu tun. Minutenlang herrschte Schweigen, er wiegte sie tröstend in seinen Armen, doch ihm selbst wallten unbewusst Tränen in den Augen auf. „Wir werden einen Weg finden, Lalaithwen...ich liebe dich...und _nur_ dich!" 

Sie umarmte ihn fester und er spürte, wie sich ihre nackte Haut an die seine presste. „Ich lass dich nicht mehr los. Nichts und niemand auf der Welt wird uns noch trennen, ich bin bei dir", fuhr er leise fort und weinte mit ihr. Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel, als sich beide langsam voneinander lösten. Legolas lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu und sie erwiderte ihm diese Geste. Aber in ihrem Herzen fühlte sie, dass es keine Zukunft für sie und den Prinzen gab. 

~*~*~

„Steh auf, Ranwé", befahl Haldir und in seiner Stimme lag nichts außer Kälte und Härte. Verschwunden waren die warmen und beruhigenden Worte eines Freundes, allmählich verschwunden wie die Sterne am frühen Morgenhimmel. Langsam richtete sich Ranwé auf. Ihm waren die Hände gebunden worden, doch man hatte ihn gut versorgt, viel eher wie einen Gast als einen Gefangenen. Mit gesenktem Haupt stand er nun vor dem elbischen Hauptmann, der ihn fest an der Schulter packte. „Komm mit"

Und er tat es. Ranwé hatte keine solch gute Behandlung erwartet, viel eher hatte er mit der Strenge der Galadhrim gerechnet. Doch diese Distanzierung, dieses Schweigen, das um ihn herrschte; diese Blicke, strafend, verachtend, verständnislos...das war noch viel schlimmer als jeder dunkler, kalter Kerker oder jede noch so brutale Strafe. Wie an jedem Morgen führte ihn Haldir nun in die große Halle Caras Galadhons, wo er sich unter strenger Aufsicht um die Verwundeten des tödlichen Regenkampfes kümmern und sich bei jedem Einzelnen entschuldigen musste. Er hatte Legolas nur ein einziges Mal seither gesehen, als er mit besorgter Miene mit Ioreweth sprach. Ranwé hatte mit ihm reden wollen, wollte noch einmal sagen, wie sehr es ihm leid tat. Doch er wusste, dass das, was er getan hatte, unverzeihlich war. Er konnte sich ja nicht einmal selbst vergeben. 

„Was wird mit mir geschehen, Haldir...welche Strafe habt ihr für mich vorgesehen?", fragte er tonlos, sein Blick war starr. Haldir wusste, dass Ranwé keine einzige Nacht geschlafen hatte. Die Schuld zerbrach sein Herz. „Diese Entscheidung liegt nicht einzig und allein bei mir. Wir haben Unterstützung aus dem Düsterwald angefordert. Diese stinkenden Orks müssen ein für alle mal vernichtet werden. _Du_, Ranwé, bist derzeit unsere geringste Sorge." Ranwé schluckte schwer bei Haldirs Worten. Unterstützung aus dem Düsterwald? Würden es diese widerlichen Wesen noch einmal wagen, Lorien anzugreifen? Nachdem sie niedergestreckt worden waren, obgleich sie in der Überzahl waren? 

Er sprach seine Gedanken nicht laut aus. Er hatte nicht mehr das Recht, Fragen zu stellen, genoss nicht mehr das Vertrauen seiner einstigen Freunde. Und das nur, weil sein verletzter Stolz über seinen Verstand gesiegt hatte. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er zu so etwas in der Lage gewesen wäre. Alles aus Liebe? Was war das für eine Liebe, die Eifersucht in seiner Seele aufkeimen ließ? Eifersucht, die tödlich und ketzerisch war, die ihn umschlossen hatte wie ein Feuer aus Eis. 

Haldir sah den Elben lange an. In seinem Blick lag Mitleid, Fassungslosigkeit und Wut. Nie hatte er einen Freund so ansehen müssen. „Arbeite, Ranwé...versuche wenigstens kleine Narben heilen zu lassen über die großen Wunden, die du meinem Volk zugefügt hast, indem du Reue zeigst", sagte er dann knapp und gab dem lothlorischen Wächter das Zeichen, ihm die Handfesseln zu lösen, damit er den Heilern zur Hand gehen konnte. Dann wand er sich zum Gehen um, doch wurde von Ranwé zögerlich zurückgehalten.

„Haldir", sprach er leise, fast flehend, „Was kann ich tun, dass ihr mir verzeiht?" Der Hauptmann der Galadhrim drehte sich wieder dem Elben zu und schwieg einen herzzerreißend langen Augenblick, bevor er leise antwortete: „Das ist kein kleiner Kinderstreich, den du uns gespielt hast. Es ist auch kein kleines Missgeschick, das dir wiederfuhr...Ranwé, du bist dafür verantwortlich, dass zu viele meiner Leute ihr Leben lassen mussten. Ohne einen wirklichen Grund. Sinnlos war ihr Dahinscheiden. Also erwarte nicht, dass dir das, was du angerichtet hast, binnen weniger Tage verziehen wird. Ich sehe in dir nicht mehr den Ranwé, den ich einst einen Freund geheißen habe. Der Schatten, den du über unsere Herzen geworfen hast, wird nicht so schnell dem Licht weichen. Dass müsste dir eigentlich klar sein"  

Als sich Haldir erneut zum Gehen umwand, fasste ihn Ranwé an der Schulter, wurde aber sofort von den Wachen heftig zurückgezogen. „Es tut mir leid...es tut mir so leid, versteh das doch...lass mich mit Legolas reden...bitte, so lass mich ihm meine Reue zeigen...Haldir, ich flehe dich an" Ranwés Stimme war nicht mehr als ein schwaches Winseln, Tränen rollten an seinen Wangen hinab und er sank vor Haldir auf die Knie. 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass der Prinz dich wiedersehen will, geschweige denn noch ein Wort mit dir wechselt. Wenn Legolas für dich wirklich ein Freund war, so hättest du nie so weit gehen dürfen..._nie_" Haldir spürte, wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten und gleichzeitig eine Wut in seinem Herzen aufkeimte, ihn die Hände zu Fäusten ballen ließ. „Ich weiß...aber ich liebe ihn wie einen Bruder...und ich...ich...will ihm und Lalaithwen..."

„Schweig, Ranwé", zischte Haldir bedrohlich und Ranwé verstummte, schaute flehend und fragend zu ihm auf. 

„Du bist dafür verantwortlich, dass Lalaithwens Bruder getötet und sie schwer verletzt wurde, also bettel nicht darum, ihnen deine Krokodilstränen vorweinen zu dürfen", Haldirs Stimme bebte und es verlangte eine starke Selbstbeherrschung, dass er ihn nicht anschrie. „Filegon...ist...Filegon ist tot?", wisperte Ranwé schockiert, sein Gesicht wurde mit einem Mal vollkommen bleich. „Ja, und Lalaithwen, die du ja sooo liebst hätte es um ein Haar auch nicht überlebt. Gibt dir das zu denken? Verstehst du jetzt endlich, warum es nur heuchlerisch und falsch wäre, dich zu ihnen zu lassen?"

„Haldir", rief Ranwé fast und krallte sich in den Stoff dessen Elbenmantels und wollte ihn erneut hindern, zu gehen. „Ich sagte, du sollst schweigen", schrie Haldir und erschrocken zuckte Ranwé unter ihm zusammen. „Ich will nichts mehr davon hören, kein Wort...**kein Wort**, hast du das verstanden?" Ranwés Tränen fielen von seinem Kinn als er starr und regungslos vor Haldir kniete. Sie tropften geräuschlos auf den marmornen Boden und bildeten einen kleinen, einsamen See aus Tränen. Haldir schüttelte mit dem Kopf, schloss die Augen und bereute fast seine harten Worte. Er hatte es nicht anders verdient, dafür, dass er so viele Elben hatte sterben lassen. Vielleicht behandelten sie ihn zu gut, vielleicht war es aber auch falsch, ihm so barsch die Wahrheit zu sagen. _`Nein´,_ berichtigte sich Haldir in seinen Gedanken sogleich, _`Er muss erfahren, wie es ist, eine schwere Schuld auf den Schultern zu tragen und er muss selbst den Weg finden, wie er diese wieder ablegen kann...wenn ihm das je gestattet sein sollte´_

„Achtet auf ihn, lasst ihn nicht mit Prinz Legolas sprechen...und haltet ihn von Sûrathiel und Helthon fern", wand sich Haldir dann an die beiden Wachen und verließ, ohne sich noch einmal an Ranwé zu wenden, schnellen Schrittes die große Halle, in der viele der Verletzten versorgt wurden. „Haldir...es tut mir leid...", wisperte Ranwé zu sich selbst und verbarg sein Gesicht hinter den Händen.

~*~*~

„Ioreweth, wo ist Legolas?", fragte Haldir, noch immer sehr gereizt von dem Gespräch mit Ranwé. Ioreweth musterte seinen Hauptmann vorsichtig und zog anschließend die Schultern hoch. „Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist noch recht früh, vielleicht schläft er noch", vermutete der jüngere Elb, doch Haldir schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Er ist nicht in seinem Gemach...sein Bett ist unbenutzt. Ich muss ihn finden, um ihn darüber zu informieren, dass Truppen aus dem Düsterwald, wenn uns Iluvatar hold ist, noch heute Mittag in Lorien eintreffen werden."

Ioreweth nickte und schwieg einen Moment nachdenklich. „Wo könnte er nur sein? Ich habe bei Eru nicht die Zeit und Möglichkeit dazu, auch noch auf ihn aufzupassen und ihn zu suchen" Haldir war immer noch wütend, was Ioreweth nur all zu gut nachvollziehen konnte. Einer seiner besten Freunde war die Ursache dafür gewesen, dass viele Elben sterben mussten. Haldir hatte als Hauptmann das Kommando und die Aufsicht über jegliche Bereiche im Goldenen Wald, in dem höchstwahrscheinlich noch Orks ihr Unwesen trieben, denn den Galadhrim fehlte die Zahl an Grenzwachen, sodass es zunächst unmöglich erschien, sämtliche dieser Wesen zu beseitigen. Für ihn war es ohnehin schon nicht leicht in dieser Zeit, somit war es verständlich, dass er nicht auch noch auf den Prinzen _aufpassen_ konnte, der seit dem Überfall sehr in sich gekehrt war und viel Zeit mit der kleinen Diebin verbrachte. Ioreweths Augen weiteten sich mit einem Male. „Die Diebin...er ist bei der Diebin", stieß Ioreweth hervor und Haldir hielt kurz den Atem an und murmelte: „Sie hat auch einen Namen, mein Freund. Ihr Name ist Lalaithwen"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, ließ Haldir Ioreweth allein und schritt nachdenklich durch die prunkvollen Gänge. „Ioreweth hat recht...er _muss_ bei Lalaithwen sein...oh, Iluvatar, lass ihn keine Dummheit begangen haben..." Haldir beschleunigte seine Schritte. Er wusste, in welcher Zwickmühle sich sein Freund befand, seine Gefühle zu Lalaithwen konnte er nicht mehr verbergen. Aber Legolas musste doch vernünftig sein und einsehen, dass eine Affäre mit ihr nur Probleme bereiten würde. Haldir mochte Lalaithwen, aber dennoch durfte er nicht zulassen, dass eine Elbe wie sie zwischen dem Prinzen und dessen Verlobten stand. Es würde beiden nur unnötig wehtun. Haldir näherte sich der Tür zum Schlafgemach der Elbe und blieb abrupt vor der fein verzierten Tür aus hellem Eichenholz stehen. Er hob die Hand, um anzuklopfen, doch ehe er dies tun konnte, hielt er inne. Er befürchtete tatsächlich, Legolas bei ihr zu sehen und gleichzeitig _wusste _er, dass es so war. Regungslos blieb Haldir vor der Tür stehen, sein Atem war flach. Er schloss die Augen und verweilte in dieser Haltung einige Zeit. Dann kehrte er der Tür den Rücken zu und verließ leisen Schrittes den Flur zu Lalaithwens Gemach. 

~*~*~

Bhestalors Schatten wurde groß und mächtig vom nur schwach durch die Felsen hindurchgelassenen Tageslicht an die steinernen Wände gezeichnet. Er war ein Koloss von einem Ork, sein breites Kreuz verriet seine gekrümmte Haltung, als er stillschweigend in der Dunkelheit saß und sich den Bericht von Gworcz anhörte.

„Sie haben uns überrascht, mein Herr...der Sieg war nah, doch dann preschten Scharen von Elben aus dem Dickicht des Waldes...der dreckige Elb muss geredet haben...", berichtete Gworcz mit zitternder, krächzender Stimme. „Eine bessere Entschuldigung fällt dir wohl nicht ein", grollte Bhestalor und der Winzling von einem Ork zuckte beim tiefen Klang seiner Stimme ehrfürchtig zusammen und zog den Kopf ein. Er packte Gworcz an dessen Kettenhemd und hob ihn mühelos vom Erdboden hoch, sodass die Füße des Orks hilflos in der Luft baumelten. „Nicht einmal den Prinzen habt ihr erledigt, ihr nichtsnutzigen Kreaturen", zischte er und schloss die Klaue um Gworcz' Hals, sodass diesem nur noch würgende und wimmernde Laute aus der eingeengten Kehle wichen. „Wir...wir...haben uns auf...den Elben verlassen...er...er...sagte, der Prinz würde außerhalb...außerhalb der Stadt...mit einer Elbe sein...und...er...sah doch...Legolas...so ähnlich...", röchelte Gworcz mit Müh und Not, sein Bewusstsein drohte zu schwinden, als Bhestalor den Druck auf seine Kehle erhöhte. 

„Er _war_ aber nicht Legolas...", schrie der Riese von einem Ork und warf ihn hart gegen eine schroffe Felswand, worauf Gworcz nur einen quiekenden Laut von sich gab und regungslos zu Boden sank. Die Zahl der Orks, die nach dem Angriff noch übrig war, hockte ängstlich und schweigend in der dunklen Höhle und erschauerte, als ihr Hauptmann von Bhestalor wie ein Stück Holz gegen die Wand geschmettert wurde. „Wie dämlich seid ihr eigentlich? Nicht einmal den richtigen Elben könnt ihr erlegen, selbst, wenn ihr die sicherste Tarnung besitzt...", donnerte Bhestalor und erhob sich, sein riesiger Schatten hüllte die verängstigten Orks ein, als sich dieses Monstrum vor ihnen bedrohlich aufbaute. „Die einmalige Chance ist dahin, Lorien unbemerkt zu überfallen und uns an den Elben zu rächen...jetzt werden sie überall ihre scharfen Augen offen halten und sich zu stärkeren Truppen sammeln, nur weil ihr zu dumm seid, des Nachts einigen wehrlosen Elben die Kehle durchzuschneiden."

Bhestalors dunkle Stimme hallte an den Felsen wider, als er erzürnt diese Worte brüllte. Die Orkscharen vor ihm waren nun nicht mehr als ein zitterndes Häufchen Elend. Wütend schleuderte er noch einige weitere Orks durch die Dunkelheit, grub seine Klauen in deren aufgerissenes Fleisch und zerschmetterte sie am nackten Gestein.

Er verlor sich beinah in seiner Raserei, wäre Shigh nicht aufgesprungen und hätte gerufen: „Mein Herr, mein Herr, nicht doch...tötet nicht eure eigenen Truppen, noch haben wir eine große Zahl, noch können wir uns sammeln und gegen die Elben marschieren...auch sie sind durch den nächtlichen Angriff geschwächt" Bhestalor hielt inne, seine Augen leuchteten wie Rubine in der Dunkelheit, als er Shigh anstarrte. „Düsterwalds Truppen sammeln sich ebenso. Sie werden ihrem verwandten Pack zur Hilfe eilen und vielleicht schon heute in Lorien einziehen...bis an die Zähne bewaffnet und bereit, uns auszulöschen...also sprich nicht von einer zwecklosen und unüberlegten Gegenoffensive, _Gnom_"

„Aber...was bleibt uns anderes übrig, Meister?", wisperte Shigh untertänig, Bhestalor packte ihn wie Gworcz zuvor am Kragen und hob ihn zu sich hoch. Der Ork zappelte und zitterte, als Bhestalor seine Klauen um ihn schloss und seine schrecklichen Augen ihn mit tödlichen Blicken zu durchbohren schienen. „Es wäre doch _die_ Chance, unsere Rache zu vollenden...seht, König Thranduil wird mit seinem Gefolge zur Unterstützung nach Lothlorien eilen...dann können wir sie beide erledigen...Vater _und_ Sohn", versuchte Shigh Bhestalor zu überzeugen. Dieser schnaubte zunächst unschlüssig und ließ Shigh unsanft zu Boden fallen. „Das Elbenpack plant einen Großaufmarsch...und wir haben nicht mehr die Mittel, ihnen gegenüberzustehen...", knurrte er dann leise. „Was ist mit Minas Morgûl, Meister?", wimmerte Shigh, doch der große Ork bleckte die gelben Reißzähne und schüttelte den Kopf. „Minas Morgûl ist zerstört, du Trottel...Gondors neuer König hat dafür gesorgt, dass der Süden weitgehend von Orks gesäubert wurde...wir stehen allein da..."

„Aber...aber sie werden uns töten, wenn wir nicht...", stammelte Shigh, Bhestalor unterbrach ihn wütend: „Das werden wir so oder so...aber du hast recht, mein kleiner hässlicher Freund...wir können ihnen zumindest einen letzten Denkzettel verpassen und ihre Anführer niederschlagen. Bringen wir Opfer für Gorthaur, rächen wir ihn durch den Tod von Legolas und dem anderen widerlichen Elbenpack!"

Die Orks stießen Jubelschreie aus, deren Echo noch lange widerhallte. „Rüstet ein letztes Mal auf, jeder verfügbare Winzling von euch Orks soll sich aufrappeln. Schart euch, Orkkrieger, schart euch...ein letztes Heer unter meiner Führung soll endgültig die Rache vollenden. Wir werden aufrüsten und in einen letzten, erbärmlichen Kampf gegen die Elben ziehen. Sammelt euch, wir haben nur noch wenig Zeit...noch 5 Mal wird die Sonne hinter den Bergen versinken, dann naht unser letzter Schlag...wer Angst hat, tritt vor und sagt es mir"

Niemand trat vor, aus Angst vor Bhestalor selbst oder aus reiner Überzeugung. „Gut...wenigstens ein paar von euch scheinen Mumm in den Knochen zu haben...beeilt euch, rüstet auf...wir werden Vergeltung üben für die Erniedrigung unserer Rasse!"

Kaum hatte er das gesprochen, verstreuten sich die Orks in beinah jeden Winkel der Höhle und machten sich an die Vorbereitung eines letzten Gegenschlags. Bhestalor beobachtete das eifrige Arbeiten der niederen Kreaturen und lachte leise in sich hinein. 

„Dummköpfe...naive Idioten...ihr seid mein Werkzeug...von eurer Dummheit werde ich profitieren...schon jetzt ist meine Rache sicher" Ein hässliches Grinsen lag auf Bhestalors Lippen. „Shigh", rief er dann laut und deutlich und der Ork zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Bhestalor ihn zu sich winkte. „Ja Meister?"

„Gworcz hat versagt...ich erwarte, dass _du_ ein besserer Hauptmann sein wirst...ich erwarte von dir, dass du die Truppen binnen 5 Tagen aufrüstest und ein starkes Heer aufbaust..."

„Aber Meister...", wollte Shigh widersprechen, doch wagte nicht, fortzufahren, als Bhestalor ihn bedrohlich anfunkelte. „Es war dein Vorschlag, willst du jetzt plötzlich einen Rückzieher machen?" Shigh schüttelte ängstlich den Kopf. „Gut so...also tu, was ich dir gesagt habe...und...Shigh?", wies Bhestalor an und der Ork blickte ihn fragend an, „Lass den Alten gehen...er ist uns nur ein Hindernis..."

„Aber Meister, er wird nach Caras Galadhon gehen und sie warnen", warf Shigh ein. „Er ist alt und schwach, er kennt den Weg nach Caras Galadhon nicht und selbst wenn...er wird sterben, ehe er die Stadt erreicht. Wovor sollte er die Elben warnen? Er weiß nicht, was wir im Schilde führen. Außerdem rechnen die Elben mit einem weiteren Gegenschlag...sonst würden sie keine Unterstützung anfordern...es wird eine offene Schlacht, Shigh, und jetzt will ich keine Einwände oder dummen Fragen mehr hören, hast du verstanden? Lass den Alten gehen, er ist nicht mehr wichtig für uns" Shigh nickte und verschwand in den Tiefen der Höhlen, einem großen Versteck der Orks, in dessen Herzen Pernoth gefesselt und geknebelt in der Finsternis saß und auf den Tod wartete.

~*~*~

Lalaithwen saß auf der Kante des Bettes, die Decke schlang sich knapp um ihre nackten Hüften. Sie sah zu, wie Legolas sich vom Bett aufrichtete und sein wunderschöner Körper vom warmen Sonnenlicht liebkost wurde. Das Licht spielte mit seiner Haut, hüllte sie in sanfte Schatten, ließ sie golden und hell glänzen. Ihr Blick wanderte über seinen muskulösen Rücken und überrascht hielt sie inne, als sie tiefe Kratzspuren links und rechts neben seiner Wirbelsäule erkannte, die deutlich sichtbar waren. Das musste ihr Werk gewesen sein, denn die Kratzer waren noch frisch. Ein schüchternes Schmunzeln lag auf ihren Lippen, als sie sich die Erinnerung zurückrief, wie sehr er ihr Herz in Aufruhr versetzte. Hinab zu seinen Hüften bis hin zu den weichen Rundungen seines Gesäßes wanderte ihr Blick und das Lächeln verschwand nicht...im Gegenteil, es wurde immer breiter. Legolas sah über die Schulter zurück und bemerkte die forschenden Blicke, die sie ihm zuwarf. Er streifte geschwind seine Hose über und setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett.

Es war schön, sie lächeln zu sehen, denn selten hatte es einen Grund dafür gegeben. Müde lehnte sie sich an seine Schulter und er legte einen Arm um ihren nackten Oberkörper. „Wir sollten uns langsam blicken lassen, bevor sie anfangen, zu spekulieren...", sagte er lächelnd.

„Mmh...", machte sie verschlafen und ihre Finger umspielten langsam seinen Hosenbund, „Können wir nicht...noch ein bisschen länger...ich meine...nur ein bisschen...", stammelte sie verlegen und er schaute grinsend zu ihr herab, küsste ihr Haar. „Glaub mir...ich würde liebend gern für den Rest der Ewigkeit so mit dir hier liegen bleiben...aber es gibt so viel zu tun, Haldir und die anderen können jede helfende Hand gebrauchen", sagte er sanft, atmete den lieblichen Duft ihrer Haare ein. Sie nickte, gab ihm einen vorsichtigen Kuss und murmelte so etwas wie „Schade..." in sich hinein. Er lächelte und streichelte über ihr Gesicht. „Wenn du noch zu müde bist, solltest du besser noch ein wenig liegen bleiben, es ist wichtig, dass du wieder richtig gesund wirst", sagte er, doch sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Es geht mir schon besser...vielleicht kann ich auch helfen...ich will nicht so nutzlos hier liegen bleiben, wenn es anderen schlechter geht, als mir", murmelte sie widerwillig. Zwar schwand ihre Sehkraft noch immer, manchmal vermischten sich sämtliche Konturen vor ihren Augen, dann sah sie wieder alles gestochen scharf. Aber einen totalen Ausfall des Sehsinns hatte sie seit der vergangenen Nacht nicht mehr gehabt. „Na gut, aber wehe, es geht dir heute Abend wieder schlechter...du solltest dich noch nicht übernehmen", seufzte er und musterte sie besorgt. „Werde ich schon nicht"

„Versprich es mir", murmelte er und küsste sie lang und zärtlich, sodass sie ihn noch widerwilliger gehen lassen wollte, als zuvor. „Ich verspreche es", entgegnete sie leise, Legolas schenkte ihr ein liebevolles Lächeln und richtete sich gänzlich auf, flocht seine Haare geschwind zu einem Zopf und zog sich sein Hemd über. Wehleidig sah sie zu, wie er sich die Stiefel anzog und fertig angekleidet vor ihr stand. „Es ist schon fast Mittagszeit, es ist schon spät", sprach er leise, küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Ich werde in die große Halle gehen, um Haldir zu helfen, ich hoffe, ich sehe dich dort..."

„Natürlich...ich bin die mit dem Augenproblem, schon vergessen?", konterte sie verschmitzt grinsend, worauf er ihr durch das Haar strich und es verspielt zerzauste. „Bis dann...ich liebe dich", flüsterte er warm lächelnd, was sie zaghaft erwiderte, und verließ dann leise und unbemerkt Lalaithwens Schlafgemach. Lange sah sie ihm nach, lauschte dem Gesang der Lerche. Ohne ihm war es so kalt in diesem Zimmer, so trostlos und leer. Laith seufzte, strich sich durch das lange Haar und nahm Legolas Kissen in die Hand und roch daran. Es roch nach ihm und war noch ein wenig warm. Verliebt nahm sie das Kissen in die Arme und lehnte mit dem Kopf daran. „Wenn ich einen Wunsch frei hätte...", wisperte sie leise, seufzte erneut und ließ das Kissen zurück auf die Matratze sinken, schwang sich aus dem Bett und machte sich daran, sich anzukleiden. „Was würdest du mir jetzt raten, was ich tun soll, Filegon?", fragte sie in das leere Gemach und legte ihre bescheidene Kleidung an, „Er ist verlobt..." Ein schiefes, trauriges Lächeln erzwang sie sich. Dann machte sie ich Bett zurecht und folgte Legolas in die große Halle Caras Galadhons.

~*~*~

„Guten Morgen, wenn man das zu dieser späten Stunde noch zu sagen pflegt, Prinz Legolas, da seid Ihr ja...Haldir sucht Euch schon seit geraumer Zeit, er will etwas mit Euch besprechen", sagte Ioreweth, als er sah, dass Legolas die Halle betrat. Seine Kleidung war edel und ordentlich wie immer, doch sein Haar schien ein wenig zerzaust zu sein und ein verträumter Ausdruck ruhte in seinen Augen. „Haldir? Wo ist er jetzt?", fragte Legolas und er machte auf Ioreweth den Eindruck, als sei er mit seinen Gedanken gerade ganz woanders. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er auf der untersten Terrasse unsere Gäste erwartet..."

„Gäste?", wiederholte Legolas überrascht und runzelte die Stirn. Doch ehe Ioreweth genauer darauf eingehen konnte, hörten sie Haldir ganz aus der Nähe rufen: „Legolas, da bist du ja...ich muss mit dir reden" und er winkte den Prinzen zu sich. Ioreweth und er wechselten einen schnellen, fragenden Blick, bevor Legolas zu Haldir ging.

„Wo warst du die ganze Zeit über, wir haben dich gesucht", sagte Haldir knapp und führte den Prinzen gänzlich aus der Halle. „Ich...ich war bei Lalaithwen...", gestand er und Haldir warf ihm einen strengen Seitenblick zu und blieb abrupt stehen. „Legolas...ich verstehe ja, dass du viel für sie empfindest...aber...aber du solltest nicht vergessen, dass du zu Celendra gehörst.", sagte er ernst. „Haldir, ich...ich kann Celendra nicht heiraten...diese Entscheidung wurde viel zu unüberlegt getroffen..." Der Hauptmann der Galadhrim fasste Legolas fest an der Schulter: „Lalaithwen ist eine Liebelei, nicht mehr...du _darfst_ nicht mehr zulassen. Riskiere nicht deine Ehe und deine Thronfolge durch deine Träumereien von ihr"

„Ich liebe sie, Haldir, sie ist mehr als nur eine Liebelei...du hast selbst zugelassen, dass ich zu ihr konnte, also verbiete es mir jetzt nicht und spiele dich nicht auf." Haldir erschrak, als er den Ernst in Legolas Stimme hörte und als dieser weitergehen wollte, fasste Haldir ihn fest am Arm: „Du weißt nicht, was du tust...lass von ihr ab, ehe es zu schmerzhaft wird, dich von deinen Träumereien von ihr endgültig zu trennen."

„Es _ist_ bereits zu spät, schreib mir nicht vor, was ich zu tun oder zu lassen habe", stieß Legolas verärgert aus. „Ich will dir keine Vorschriften machen, sondern dir nur einen wohlgemeinten Rat geben...", sagte Haldir ruhig. Er sah in den Augen seines Freundes, dass seine Worte ernst gemeint waren. Er liebte Lalaithwen...aber das würde nichts Gutes mit sich bringen. „Wenn es das ist, worüber du mit mir reden wolltest, kann ich gleich wieder zurückgehen", sagte Legolas nun wirklich verärgert, doch Haldir hielt ihn zurück. „Ich muss dir sagen, dass wir Verstärkung aus dem Düsterwald bekommen haben, das war mein eigentliches Anliegen...mit ihrer Hilfe können wir ein starkes Heer zu unserer Verteidigung bilden, wenn es von Nöten ist." Ohne noch einmal über Lalaithwen zu reden, führte er den verdutzten Legolas mit sich. „Warum hast du mir nicht Bescheid gegeben über die Benachrichtigung?", fuhr ihn Legolas gereizt an. „Weil die Nachricht schneller vorgedrungen ist, als wir es beabsichtigt hatten. Vor wenigen Minuten sind sie erst eingetroffen."

Haldir führte Legolas die Treppen hinab zur unteren Terrasse. „Wie konnten sie so schnell hier her gelangen?", fragte Legolas, noch immer verwirrt.

„Mit Pferden natürlich", hörte er eine Antwort direkt hinter sich, aber sie kam nicht von Haldir. Geschwind wand sich Legolas um und erstarrte augenblicklich. Nur ein einziges Wort entwich seiner Kehle, seine Brust fühlte sich wie zugeschnürt an. 

„Vater..."

***

_Soso...wieder einmal ewig lang *mit dem Kopf schüttelt*...hoffe nicht, dass es auch **lang**weilig war...mmh...sagt mir eure Meinung per Review, ich mach mich derzeit zum Affen mit Elbenohren *kicher*...das wird peinlich...mmpf..._


	23. Legolas zwischen den Fronten

A/N: Hey, da bin ich wieder mit nem neuen Chap...das Update ist, denke ich, noch im erträglichen Zeitrahmen, oder? Wenn's euch zu lang gedauert haben sollte, ein dickes Sorry meinerseits, aber ich hab Schule und muss nebenbei noch an meinem Englischbeleg weiterschreiben. Ich hoffe, ihr habt Verständnis! Wow, also ich war ehrlich baff, so viele Reviews für ein Kapitel zu bekommen! Bin echt hin und weg! Nun denn, diesmal wurden 2 kleine Fragen gestellt, die ich am Kapitelende noch mal beantworten werde! Ich freue mich, dass euch das von mir fabrizierte Zeugs nicht einzuschläfern scheint *lol* 

Würde mich über Reviews wie immer sehr freuen!

***

Kapitel 23: Legolas zwischen den Fronten

Ein schwerer Kloß bildete sich in Legolas' Hals, als er seinen Vater vor sich stehen sah. Als Haldir ihm berichtete, Verstärkung aus dem Düsterwald würde eintreffen, hatte er nie und nimmer damit gerechnet, seinen Vater hier, in Lothlorien, wiederzusehen. Tausende von Gedanken rasten durch den Kopf des Elben und so bemerkte er nicht, dass er seinen Vater anstarrte und seit einer halben Ewigkeit keinen Ton mehr von sich gegeben hatte. Was, wenn Celendra auch hier war? Wenn sein Vater von ihm und Lalaithwen erfuhr? Legolas wagte nicht einmal, diesen Gedanken zuende zu spinnen. „Mein Sohn? Was hast du? Freust du dich denn nicht, deinen Vater wiederzusehen? Du siehst mich an, als wäre ich ein von den Toten auferstandener Geist", riss ihn Thranduils beunruhigte Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. 

„Ich...entschuldige, Vater, ich hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet, dich hier so bald zu sehen" Diese Entschuldigung entsprach der Wahrheit, obgleich sie auch sehr zweideutig war. Thranduil musterte seinen Sohn besorgt und stellte fest, wie blass sein Gesicht war. „Wir haben sofort auf Loriens Hilferuf reagiert...aber wie konnte das nur geschehen?" Der Ausdruck in Legolas' Augen, der noch immer Überraschung und Verwirrung wiederspiegelte, ließ Thranduil inne halten. Er hielt es für besser, Legolas nicht sofort mit diesem Thema zu belasten, schließlich hatte er schlimme Stunden überstehen müssen und war, wie Haldir ihm berichtet hatte, sogar verletzt worden. „Wie mir scheint, haben dich die Ereignisse der letzten Tage sehr mitgenommen. Lass uns in aller Ruhe darüber sprechen", schlug Thranduil vor und legte einen Arm um die Schulter seines Sohnes, deutete ihm so, mit ihm zu kommen. Legolas warf einen Blick auf Haldir zurück, mit dem der Prinz darum zu flehen schien, Thranduil nichts von Lalaithwen zu sagen. Der Hauptmann der Galadhrim nickte nur knapp, Legolas schloss einen Moment lang die Augen, um sich von der unerwarteten Überraschung zu erholen, atmete tief durch und folgte seinem Vater. Haldir schaute Vater und Sohn lange hinterher und hoffte inständig, dass Legolas vernünftig werden und Lalaithwen, auch wenn er sie sehr gern hatte, entsagen würde.

~*~*~

Thranduils Schultern schmückte ein seidener, silberner Mantel, den eine kunstvoll verzierte Brosche auf dessen Brust zusammenhielt. Er trug ein wahrhaft majestätisches Gewand, nicht zu protzig, aber dennoch vermochte es eine gewisse ehrenhafte Ausstrahlung zu erzeugen. Zu seiner Überraschung bemerkte Legolas, dass sein Vater einen leichten Brustharnisch, von Elbenhand gefertigt, trug, auf dem das Wappen Düsterwalds abgebildet war. Die Zeit des Friedens, für die so lange gekämpft und Blut vergossen worden war, schien nur kurz angehalten zu haben. Thranduil war mit Legolas auf eine der Gartenterrassen nahe der großen Halle gegangen und gemeinsam standen sie nun schweigend nebeneinander, ihre Blicke wanderten in die Ferne, weit über die hohen Baumwipfel Loriens hinweg.

Legolas wagte nicht, ein Gespräch mit seinem Vater anzufangen. Dies erschien ihm so paradox, hatte er doch immer zuvor mit ihm über alles reden können, nicht zuletzt seit seine Mutter verstorben war. Aber er konnte keine Worte formen, denn seine Gedanken kreisten immerzu um Lalaithwen. Er hatte ihr gesagt, sie würden sich in der Halle treffen, aber nun war er auf einer der Terrassen. Sie würde nach ihm fragen, wohlmöglich nach ihm suchen. Und wenn sie seinen Vater erblickte, konnte er sich die Kette von Problemen ausmalen, die folgen würde. Ohne, dass er es selbst bemerkte, entwich ein leiser Seufzer seiner Kehle, was den König Düsterwalds letztendlich dazu bewegte, mit seinem Sohn zu sprechen.

„Es erfüllt mich mit großer Trauer, was geschehen ist", begann er so leise und ohne Legolas anzusehen, sodass dieser zunächst dachte, er hätte gar nichts gesagt, nur das stille Wispern des Windes vernommen, anstelle der Stimme seines Vaters. Legolas wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte, zu groß war noch seine Bestürzung über die vergangene Schlacht, zu frisch noch die Wunden, um lange Reden darüber zu führen. Am schlimmsten war aber für ihn die Tatsache, dass es Ranwé gewesen war, der diese Intrige eingefädelt hatte. Ranwé – sein bester Freund. Ob Haldir dies alles schon seinem Vater berichtet hatte? Vertieft in seiner Grübelei schreckte Legolas beinahe auf, als er Thranduils Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte und auch Thranduil selbst erschrak für einen Moment, denn er fühlte, wie kalt sich die Haut seines Sohnes unter dem dünnen Stoff anfühlte. Er war nicht bei ihm gewesen, als er inmitten des Kampfgetümmels gestanden hatte. Und dabei hatte sich der König der Waldelben des nördlichen Düsterwaldes geschworen, seinen Sohn nach dem schrecklichen Ringkrieg nie wieder allein mit einem solchen Blutvergießen zu konfrontieren.

Thranduil fühlte sich auf eine grausame Art und Weise schuldig. Sein Sohn hatte sich nach dem Krieg verändert. Es mochte nur sehr wenigen aufgefallen sein, aber Legolas war nachdenklicher geworden...und auch _müder_, wie Thranduil vermutete. Er musste es unlängst leid gewesen sein, das Dahinscheiden der alten und schönen Welt mit anzusehen. Die plötzliche Trauer, die das Herz des Waldelbenherrschers mit einem Male gänzlich einnahm, ließ ihn erschauern. Sein Sohn hatte den Blick noch immer auf die Ferne gerichtet. Was mochte er wohl sehen? Sah er die unsterblichen Lande? Sehnte sich sein Herz denn schon danach? Thranduil presste die Lippen zusammen. Legolas ähnelte so sehr seiner Mutter. Die gleichen tiefblauen Augen, in die sich Thranduil in jungen Jahren verliebt hatte, die gleiche blasse, seidenzarte Haut, das gleiche zaghafte Lächeln.  

Eine Träne bahnte ihren Weg an Thranduils Wange hinab, worauf Legolas irritiert seinen Vater musterte. „Vater...was hast du? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Diese Worte sprach er wie in Trance. Legolas spürte, wie seine Gedanken ihn langsam wieder aus ihren Fängen befreiten, er fühlte sich, als wäre er in Iluvatars Traumwelt gewandelt, anstatt hier neben seinem Vater zu stehen. „Es ist nichts, Legolas", sagte Thranduil, doch sein Sohn wusste allein beim leisen Klang seiner Stimme, dass dem nicht so war. Legolas ergriff die Hand des Elben und ließ sich mit ihm an einem Gartentisch nieder. 

„Du hörst den Ruf der Möwen, habe ich recht?", fragte Thranduil nach einer weiteren langen Zeit des Schweigens. Legolas zögerte, nickte dann aber bedacht. Ja, es stimmte, die Möwen verlangten nach ihm, erfüllten sein Herz mit Sehnsucht nach der See. Aber noch viel intensiver als diese Sehnsucht empfand Legolas die Liebe zu Lalaithwen. Und es schmerzte ihn in seiner Seele, wenn er daran dachte, sie, wie Haldir es ihm riet, loslassen zu müssen. Aber wie würde er es seinem Vater erklären? Dass er eine Diebin einer Elbe aus gutem Hause vorzog und jeglichen Gedanken an eine Hochzeit mit Celendra am liebsten aus seinem Kopf verbannte? Und wie würde er Celendra gegenübertreten? In seiner Verliebtheit zu Lalaithwen, die ihm Flügel zu verleihen schien, hatte er die Konsequenzen eines solchen Treuebruchs nicht in Betracht gezogen. 

Sein Vater ahnte noch nichts von dem, was Legolas wirklich bedrückte, aber der jüngere Elb fand nicht die Worte, ihm die Wahrheit zu gestehen. Noch nicht. Nicht sofort, nachdem sie sich nach solche einem schlimmen Ereignis wiedersahen. Thranduils Hand strich fürsorglich über Legolas' Wange. Eine väterliche Geste, die er nur sehr selten für seine Kinder übrig hatte. Umso mehr verstand Legolas den Grad der Ernsthaftigkeit, mit der ihm sein Vater begegnete. Thranduil machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Legolas schenkte ihm ein leises Lächeln. Sein Vater würde enttäuscht von ihm sein und es würde ihm das Herz brechen, das wusste Legolas in diesem speziellen Augenblick mit einer furchteinflößenden Gewissheit.

~*~*~

Langsam trat Lalaithwen auf den Gang hinaus. Das lange, silbrig-weiße Gewand aus feinem Leinen schlang sich elegant um ihre Beine bei jedem einzelnen Schritt, den sie machte. Nach wenigen Metern blieb sie stehen, lehnte seitlich an einem der mächtigen Mallornbaumstämme und lauschte den Vögeln, die ihr leises Frühlingslied zwitscherten. Die Sonne stand schon recht hoch und überall dort, wo ihre goldenen Strahlen hinreichten und jeglichen Schatten der Nacht schrumpfen ließen, war es angenehm warm. Laith' Arm schmerzte wirklich furchtbar. Obwohl der Pfeil nur sehr klein gewesen war, hatte er sich tief in ihr Fleisch bohren und größeren Schaden, als sie es sich je auszumalen gedachte, anrichten können. Wie eine solch tückische Waffe, von Orkhand gefertigt, einen sonst so starken Elben niederstrecken konnte! Als sie hinauf zu den Baumkronen sah, durch die das helle Licht der Frühlingssonne drang, wurde die junge Elbe von einem unerwarteten Schwindelanfall übermannt.

Vor ihren geschädigten Augen drehte sich alles und ihr Herz raste in ihrer Brust. Überrascht von dieser plötzlichen Rebellion ihres Körpers, klammerte sich Lalaithwen an dem Baumstamm fest, bis dessen Borke durch die Intensität ihres panischen Festkrallens abbröckelte und zu Boden fiel. Sie hatte das dringende Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen, ihr war, als übte etwas einen enormen Druck auf ihren Brustkorb aus. Laith schloss ihre Augen und biss sich, um Fassung ringend, auf die Unterlippe. Dies tat sie so fest, dass Blut aus der kleinen Wunde sickerte. Dann, mit einem Male, war das Schlimmste vorüber. Der Druck auf ihrer Brust und ihrem Bauch ließ geringfügig nach und mit einem erschöpften Seufzer lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen den Baum, versuchte, zu einem gleichmäßigen Atemrhythmus zurückzufinden. „Oh, dass dieser reinblütige Elb immer recht behalten muss", wisperte sie zu sich selbst, als schließlich auch der Schwindel nachließ.

„Vielleicht hätte ich es doch noch nicht übertreiben sollen", sprach sie dann weiter mit sich selbst und blickte unschlüssig zurück zu ihrem Gemach. Sie war noch sehr geschwächt aufgrund des Orkgiftes und...nun, die vergangene Nacht hatte schließlich nicht unbedingt dafür gesorgt, dass sie jegliche körperliche Anstrengung vermied. Wieder grinste sie unwissentlich bei diesem Gedanken, stieß noch einen Seufzer aus und ging sehr langsam den Weg entlang, eine Hand suchte immer Halt an einem der unzähligen Bäume, die parallel zu dem schmalen Weg wuchsen.

Sie musste mit Helthon und Sûrathiel reden. Sie musste sich entschuldigen dafür, dass sie sich undankbar von ihnen hatte losreißen wollen, als sie erfuhr, dass keiner der beiden ein leiblicher Elternteil von ihr war. Ja, sie hatte einfach alles vergessen wollen, woran sie sich die ganzen Jahre über geklammert hatte: Ihre Familie. Lalaithwen gestand sich ein, dass es äußerst dumm von ihr gewesen war, einen solchen Gedanken zu hegen. Aber ihre Wut und ihre Enttäuschung hatten sie so weit getrieben. Und Wut konnte so vieles anrichten, was man nachher bereute. Mühsam ging die Elbe voran, näherte sich Stück für Stück der großen Halle Caras Galadhons, in der so viele Verwundete verpflegt wurden und wo nahebei die Toten aufgebahrt lagen. Lalaithwen hatte Filegon nicht mehr gesehen, seit dem Tag des unerwarteten Angriffs und der Gedanke, ihren Herzensbruder Filegon leblos zu sehen, versetzte sie in große Furcht. Aber ihre Eltern würden an seiner Seite weilen und um ihn trauern. Und sie _musste_ einfach bei ihnen sein. Denn sie war ein Teil der Familie. Sie hatte Legolas nichts davon gesagt, aber Lalaithwen war sich sicher, dass er wusste, dass sie bei ihren Eltern sein würde. 

~*~*~

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein alter und zerbrechlicher Mann wie du so schwer ist?", fauchte einer der Orks, der von Shigh ausgeschickt worden war, Pernoth auszusetzen. Ohne länger zu zögern und mit einer verächtlichen Rücksichtslosigkeit warf er den Menschen von seiner krummen Schulter, sodass Pernoth mit einem schwachen Aufschrei auf dem harten Waldboden aufschlug und sekundenlang regungslos liegen blieb. Der im Schatten liegende, lehmige Boden und daraufliegende Blätter machten es dem Mann schwer, zu atmen, da die Luft zu feucht und der Schmerz des Aufpralls zu lähmend war. Ehe Pernoth auch nur versuchen konnte, seine Gedanken zu einen, spürte er einen harten Tritt gegen die rechte Seite, doch er konnte nicht schreien. Jeglicher Laut blieb ihm in der Kehle stecken und nichts als ein unhörbares Keuchen drang aus seinem Mund. Sie hatten Pernoths Augen und Hände verbunden, damit er sich, im Falle, dass er tatsächlich überlebte, nicht orientieren konnte. Doch trotzdem hielt er zudem die Augen fest verschlossen. Allein um die unerträglichen Schmerzen in seinen alten Gliedern ertragen zu können.

Lichtpunkte tanzten vor seinen geschlossenen Lidern, wechselten einander ab mit den Schatten. Pernoth fühlte sich einer Besinnungslosigkeit näher denn je, Schmerz raste mit jedem kräftezehrenden Atemzug durch seinen Körper und er hörte, wie das Blut in seinem Kopf im steten und heftigen Klopfen seines Herzens pochte. Ein ungeheures Gewicht stützte sich unerwartet auf seine Brust, klemmte ihm die Lungen ab, ließ ihn um jeden Hauch Atemluft flehen und betteln. Doch der Ork, der seinen Fuß auf Pernoths Oberkörper gestellt und sich mit seinem gesamten Körpergewicht über ihn gelehnt hatte, fuhr fort mit seinem grausamen Spiel.

„Was winselst du wie ein Hund, alter Mann? Ich kann dich nicht verstehen" Um seinen peinigenden Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, schob der Ork seinen Fuß ein Stückchen höher, hinauf zu Pernoths Kehle. Er konnte nicht mehr, als ein Röcheln von sich geben, der weiche und noch immer regennasse Boden unter ihm hüllte ihn in ein klammes Gewand aus Erde und feuchtem Gras, als ihn der Ork fester zu Boden presste. 

„He, lass das, du Idiot, wir haben eindeutige Anweisungen...wir sollen ihn laufen lassen und nicht töten!", grunzte der zweite Ork und schaute sich unsicher um. „Was macht es schon für einen Unterschied, ob er jetzt stirbt oder von wilden Tieren in der Nacht zerfetzt wird?", lachte der andere und genoss das Gefühl, wie sich Pernoth schwach unter seinem Gewicht wand, „Sieh, er suhlt sich wie eine Sau im Schlamm...es kontrolliert doch niemand, _wie_ er tatsächlich sterben wird...also lass mich ein wenig Spaß an seiner Folter haben" Doch der zweite ließ sich nicht überreden, sondern stieß seinen erbärmlichen Artgenossen weg von dem am Boden liegenden, wehrlosen Mann. „Spinnst du? Es ist helllichter Tag, die verdammte Sonne brennt in meinen Augen und du hast nichts besseres zu tun, als ein armes Würmchen wie den da zu töten? Ich will schleunigst weg hier, lass ihn liegen, soll er doch verrotten, wo er jetzt liegt! Ich habe jedenfalls keine Lust, von diesen stinkenden Elben aufgegriffen oder erschossen zu werden!"

Pernoth nahm nur entfernterweise wahr, wie sein Peiniger endlich von ihm abließ und sich dem Willen des anderen, wenn auch nur trotzig, fügte. „Seit wann bist du so eine Memme?", röhrte der Ork dem anderen als Antwort entgegen und der alte Mann hörte, wie sich die fauchenden Stimmen immer weiter von ihm entfernten, bis sie letztendlich nach und nach verklungen. War er allein? Pernoth konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Sie hatten von Elben gesprochen. Wenn diese reinen Geschöpfe tatsächlich noch ihre Grenzpatrouillen in Lorien ausschickten, hatte Pernoth vielleicht noch eine Chance auf Rettung. Die aufkeimende Hoffnung in seinem Herzen wurde jedoch abrupt erstickt, als er versuchte, sich zu bewegen. Nicht nur der glitschige Untergrund hinderte ihn daran, sich ein wenig aufzurichten, sondern auch der Schmerz, der immer schlimmer und intensiver zu werden schien.

Irgendwo in der Nähe hörte er eine Lerche ihr einsames Lied singen. Die Möglichkeit, dass er überlebte, war mehr als gering, dessen war sich der Kaufmann aus Seestadt vollends bewusst. Aber er hatte immer noch die Wahl: Würde er hier im Schatten regungslos liegen bleiben, bis ihn ein wildes Tier als seine Beute auserkor oder ihn Hunger und Durst zu Grunde richteten? Oder würde er sich ein letztes Mal überwinden, seine Kräfte sammeln und wenigstens versuchen, zu überleben? Er mochte ein Mensch sein. Er mochte alt sein. Aber Pernoth war eines nicht: ein Mann, der einfach so aufgab. Er biss die Zähne fest zusammen und rollte sich, das Nachgeben seines gebrochenen Armes ignorierend, auf die Seite. Allein diese Bewegung war so kräftezehrend, dass Pernoth schwindelig wurde und ein stechender Schmerz seine Lungenflügel durchfuhr, als sich diese mit der feuchten Luft des Waldbodens füllten. „Muss...durchhalten...muss...weiter...weitermachen...", stöhnte er dann und robbte langsam über den weichen Boden, bis er gegen den Stamm eines jungen Baumes prallte. Sein rechter Arm, der bei dem heftigen Aufprall zuvor gebrochen und somit weitgehend unbrauchbar geworden war, rebellierte heftig gegen Pernoths vergeblichen Versuch, seine Lederfesseln an den Handgelenken durch das Reiben gegen den festen Stamm des Baumes zu lösen. 

„Nicht...aufgeben...durchhalten", flüsterte er sich selbst zu, doch die Worte, die ihn selbst ermutigen sollten, erreichten kaum sein Ohr. Zu betäubend waren die Schmerzen, zu nachgiebig der Boden, als dass Pernoth seine Umgebung oder seine eigenen Worte hätte wahrnehmen können. „Was uns nicht...nicht umbringt...das macht uns...stärker...hat mein Vater immer zu mir...gesagt", keuchte er weiter, holte so tief Luft, wie es seine gepeinigte Lunge zuließ und schob seine Handgelenke wieder und wieder über die unebene Rinde eines Astes. Die Fesseln waren nicht wirklich fest, aber der Schmerz in seiner Elle hinderte ihn daran, die Geschwindigkeit seiner Bewegungen zu erhöhen. Pernoth war nahe daran, aufzugeben, als er bemerkte, wie die Stunden des Tages dahingingen und die Sonne wanderte, den Wald in einen immer größeren Schatten hüllte.

Der Mann war kurz davor zu verzweifeln, als unvorhergesehen der Lederriemen um seine Handgelenke mit einem reißenden Geräusch nachgab und Pernoths Hände nach langer Zeit wieder frei waren. Doch mit der Freiheit kehrte der beißende Schmerz zurück.

Pernoth weinte. Sein Arm fühlte sich an, als wäre er in Stücke gerissen worden und wenn er spürte, wie sich der gebrochene Knochen ziellos darin bewegte, überkam ihn eine furchtbare Übelkeit. Die Pein war so übermächtig, dass er weder die aufkommende Kälte um sich herum wahrnahm, noch fühlte, wie warmes, dickes Blut über sein Gesicht rann. In seiner Verzweiflung und Verwirrung dachte er nicht daran, die Augenbinde mit seiner gesunden Hand zu lösen. Stattdessen robbte er orientierungslos weiter. Nach jedem zurückgelegten Meter, der für ihn qualvoll erschien wie hunderte von Meilen, unterbrach er seine mühselige Vorwärtsbewegung, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Die Natur schien kein Erbarmen für ihn zu haben. Der Wind, obgleich er am Waldboden bei weitem schwächer war als über den Baumkronen, ließ ihn frieren und erzittern, als er Stück für Stück tiefer in den Wald kroch.

Er blutete heftiger, als ihn dorniges Gestrüpp der Sträucher am ganzen Körper streifte und ihm das Gesicht wie eine wildgewordene Katze zerkratzte. Mit jeder Minute, die quälend langsam verstrich, verlor Pernoth immer mehr die Hoffnung. Wenn erst die Abenddämmerung einsetzte, würde er verloren sein. Schweiß rann an seinem Gesicht und seinem Nacken herab, vermengte sich mit dem Blut und erzeugte ein peinvolles Brennen. Immer wenn ein kalter Luftzug über ihn strich, spürte er einen unangenehmen, eiskalten Schauer über seinen schmerzenden Rücken laufen. Doch er kämpfte, wollte nicht wehrloses Aas für dunkle Kreaturen sein. Fast schon benommen von der nicht enden wollenden Qual zwang er sich weiter vorwärts, ein Ast riss ihm die Augenbinde herunter, nur ein kleines Stückchen weiter links und Pernoth hätte sein rechtes Augenlicht für immer verloren. Schwer atmend rutschte er einen kleineren Abhang herunter und landete dabei so unbeholfen auf seinem rechten Arm, dass er nur noch Sterne vor den Augen sah.

Pernoth glaubte, dass er einen Schrei ausstieß. Seine Vermutung bestätigen konnte er nicht. Dafür waren seine Sinne zu sehr geschwächt, seine Wahrnehmung getrübt. Als er, sich vor Schmerzen windend, gekrümmt auf dem Waldboden lag, wünschte sich Pernoth nichts sehnlicheres, als zu sterben. Damit die Schmerzen endlich aufhörten. Blut sickerte aus seinen Mundwinkeln und tropfte herab. Pernoth war müde, so _unendlich_ müde. Und ihm war kalt. Vielleicht würde er einfach einschlafen und nie wieder aufwachen. Nie wieder dieser unerbittlichen Folter ausgesetzt sein. Eine letzte Träne sammelte sich in seinem Augenwinkel, bevor Pernoth das Bewusstsein verlor. Das letzte, was er hörte, bevor all seine Sinne schwanden, war das Rufen einer klaren und hellen Stimme. Die Stimme eines Elben!

~*~*~

Filegon lag aufgebahrt in einem kleinen Raum. Sein Totenbett war nach lothlorischer Tradition mit Mallornblüten verziert, einige Kerzen waren entzündet worden, hüllten die stille Kammer in eine warme Dunkelheit. Helthon saß neben seinem toten Sohn, hielt die Hände in seinem Schoß und hatte den Blick gesenkt. Sûrathiels Kopf lehnte an Filegons Schulter. Anhand ihrer glasigen Augen wurde Lalaithwen bewusst, dass sie schlief, doch trotzdem konnte sie noch die Bahnen ihrer Tränen auf Sûrathiels Wangen erkennen. Die junge Elbe hielt inne, als sie durch den offenen Türspalt in Filegons Totenzimmer schaute. Sie überlegte ernsthaft, ob sie nicht doch besser kehrtmachen sollte, einen anderen Moment finden würde, um mit ihren Eltern, oder zumindest ihrem Vater, reden zu können. Aber dann würde sie weglaufen, wie zu oft davor. Sie würde etwas tun, was Filegon an ihr regelrecht verabscheut hatte und das wollte sie nicht. 

Lautlos trat sie in das Zimmer ein und räusperte sich verhalten, worauf ihr Vater überrascht den Kopf hob und Lalaithwen anschaute. „Darf ich?", wisperte sie kaum hörbar und deutete auf einen Stuhl neben Helthon, der hastig nickte und sich erhob, um ihr behilflich zu sein. „Laith...meine Laith", murmelte er dann und seine Stimme klang so, als wäre ein Wunder geschehen, „Man sagte mir, du seiest noch viel zu schwach, um dich auf den Beinen zu halten", fuhr er mit gedämpfter Stimme fort und half ihr, sich neben ihn zu setzen. „Eigentlich sollte ich auch noch nicht hier herumspazieren", entgegnete sie zaghaft, „aber...aber ich wollte mit euch...oder...besser mit _dir_ reden" Ihr Blick ruhte auf ihrer schlafenden Mutter.

„Das freut mich sehr" Helthon musterte seine Ziehtochter eindringlich, was Lalaithwen ein wenig unangenehm war. „Er sieht aus, als würde er schlafen", flüsterte sie und strich mit einer Hand über Filegons Wange. Sie erschrak ein wenig, als sie die kalte Haut unter ihren Fingerspitzen fühlte. Ein seliges Lächeln ruhte auf den toten Lippen ihres Bruders und Trauer erfüllte von Neuem Lalaithwens Herz. „Er hat dich sehr geliebt, Lalaithwen", sagte Helthon nach einer längeren Pause und als sie ihn ansah, lächelte ihr Vater, „Ja...das hat er wirklich", fügte er leise hinzu und schluckte schwer. „Ich habe ihn auch geliebt, _ada_, ich werde ihn _ewig_ lieben, wie einen Bruder. Und euch wie Eltern", antwortete sie unter Tränen. Helthon lächelte gerührt und streichelte durch ihr langes, im Kerzenlicht golden schimmerndes Haar und küsste sie auf die Stirn, nahm sie väterlich in die Arme. Lange saßen sie so da, weinten Schulter an Schulter, teilten ihren Schmerz, ihre Trauer. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich so kalt zu euch war...obwohl ich euch dankbar hätte sein müssen", murmelte sie in den Armen ihres Vaters, als sie endlich wieder zu ihrer Stimme zurückgefunden hatte.

Helthon erwiderte zunächst nichts, strich nur wieder und wieder ihre widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Es tut _uns_ leid, dass wir dir die Wahrheit so lange verschwiegen haben", wisperte er ihr dann zu und sie nickte langsam. „Vergessen und vergeben?", murmelte sie vorsichtig und brachte Helthon nach so langer Zeit zum Lächeln. „Vergessen und vergeben", wiederholte er ihre Worte. „Wie gern würde ich wollen, dass Filegon uns alle als Familie vereint sehen würde...", lächelte sie dann traurig und umfasste die kalte Hand des jungen Elben. „Ich bin sicher, dass er es tut...dass er bei uns ist...in diesem Moment", sprach Helthon tröstende Worte. Er schwieg einen langen Augenblick lang, schaute seiner Tochter in die tränennassen, blauen Augen. „Verrätst du mir etwas, Lalaithwen?", hauchte er dann leiser als zuvor und überrascht und neugierig blinzelte sie ihren Vater an: „Was immer du wissen willst", lächelte sie, aber noch im selben Moment wünschte sie sich, das eben nicht gesagt zu haben. Sicher, er war ihr Ziehvater und sie war überglücklich, mit ihm gesprochen zu haben, aber andererseits schnürte ihr der Gedanke an die vorangegangene, mit Legolas verbrachte Nacht, die Kehle zu. _Alles_ musste er nun wirklich nicht wissen. Aber vielleicht wollte er auch auf etwas ganz anderes hinaus.

„Wie habt ihr beiden euch all die Jahre ohne uns durchgeschlagen?", fragte er und Lalaithwen wollte zunächst erleichtert aufatmen. Gesprächsthema war also nicht der ominöse, adlige Elb aus dem Düsterwald, den ihr Vater vermutlich gar nicht kannte. Aber es war etwas anderes, das nun den Schweiß auf Lalaithwens Stirn zurücktrieb. „Ich...ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das sagen soll...", stammelte sie überrascht, „Ich will nicht, dass...dass du schlecht von uns denkst...oder...es irgendjemandem erzählst", fuhr sie fort und Helthons Augen weiteten sich verwundert. „Was? Was ist denn? Lalaithwen, egal, was du mir jetzt sagen wirst, es wird nichts daran ändern, dass ich dich wie meine eigene Tochter liebe...**nichts ** vermag das zu vollbringen"

„Bist du dir da sicher?", argwöhnte Lalaithwen zögerlich, worauf er lächelnd nickte. „Na gut...Filegon...Filegon und ich...wir...wir...haben...Leute bestohlen...", sie senkte schuldbewusst das Haupt, doch Helthon umfasste ihr Kinn und zwang sie so, ihn anzusehen: „Ihr wart Diebe?", fragte er ungläubig und seine Augen verrieten seine Fassungslosigkeit. „Wir wussten weder ein, noch aus, Vater...es ist zu spät, ich kann es nicht mehr ändern"

Der Elb musterte sie nachdenklich, nickte dann aber unerwarteterweise. „Meine Kinder waren Diebe...", wisperte er fassungslos, „...und das alles, weil wir euch im Stich gelassen haben", murmelte er tonlos, doch Lalaithwen schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein,...ihr beide seid die letzten, die Schuld daran tragen...wir waren für unser Handeln allein verantwortlich, es tut mir leid", warf sie ein und stand geschwind auf.

„Wo willst du hin? Bleib doch noch bei mir", bat er, aber sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich...ich habe versprochen, den Heilern in der großen Halle zu helfen. Aber...wir sehen uns heut Abend?" Helthon nickte daraufhin und ließ sie gewähren. Lalaithwen warf einen letzten, traurigen Blick auf ihren Bruder und verließ dann den Raum. Sie hatte nicht gelogen, sie würde den anderen helfen, so sehr sie dazu in der Lage war, aber sie ging auch deshalb, weil sie sich vor ihrem Vater schämte.

~*~*~

Sie hatten nicht mehr viel miteinander gesprochen, aber es war auch nicht von Nöten. Vater und Sohn verstanden sich auch ohne Worte. Legolas hatte aber nicht den Mut gefunden, genauer auf die Regenschlacht einzugehen. Weder hatte er Thranduil von Lalaithwen erzählt, noch von Ranwé, der ihretwegen nach Rache gesinnt hatte. „Es war töricht von uns, zu glauben, dass nach dem Ringkrieg vollkommene Ruhe herrschen würde", sagte Thranduil, „Aber das Wunschdenken ist manchmal stärker, als man glaubt. Ich habe eine Streitmacht zusammengestellt, nicht sehr groß, aber dennoch stark genug, um das erbarmungslose Getier aus Lorien zu vertreiben. Haldir sagte mir, dass wir mit einem baldigen Zweitschlag rechnen müssen...und ich habe so sehr darauf gehofft, den letzten Tropfen Blut vergossen zu haben"

Legolas nickte und folgte seinem Vater den Weg entlang zur großen Halle. Lalaithwen würde dort höchstwahrscheinlich auf ihn warten und dieser Gedanke stürzte Legolas in eine tiefe Besorgnis. Der jüngere Elb schwieg hauptsächlich, hörte seinem Vater zu, wie dieser über Haldirs Kriegsplan redete, aber viel mehr beschäftigte ihn der Gedanke an Lalaithwen. „...wissen wir nicht den genauen Zeitpunkt...Legolas? Legolas, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", erklang dann die besorgte Stimme Thranduils. „Ja...ich...entschuldige, ich war nur...", begann Legolas unsicher, aber sein Vater missverstand diese seltene Nervosität seines Sohnes und fiel ihm ins Wort: „Natürlich, wie konnte ich nur so selbstbezogen sein? Sicher schweifen deine Gedanken um deine schöne Verlobte" Thranduil lächelte. Und Legolas wollte schreien.

„Ich...äh...ja...in gewisser Weise schon, aber..." Noch ehe Legolas weitersprechen konnte, legte ihm Thranduil die Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihn ernst an. „Mein Sohn...ich weiß, dass sie dir viel bedeutet...und ich...ich wollte dir nur von Vater zu Sohn sagen, dass ich stolz auf dich bin."

„Vater..."

„Ich weiß, Legolas, ich weiß...ich sage so etwas nicht oft und ich denke auch, dass es mir nicht unbedingt liegt, immer die richtigen Worte zu finden. Aber ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich glücklich darüber bin, dass Celendra meine Schwiegertochter werden wird" Legolas' Magen verkrampfte sich unwillkürlich und der Drang, alles, die gesamte Wahrheit, einfach herauszuschreien, war in ihm größer denn je. „Sie ist eine bezaubernde junge Dame. Mit ruhigem Gewissen werde ich mein Königsamt alsbald in deine Hände legen können, mein Sohn" Legolas' Augen weiteten sich. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich sein Ernst sein! Thranduil lächelte, den verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck des Elben falsch interpretierend, und deutete ihm, weiterzugehen. 

„Umso mehr wird es mich freuen, das Glück in deinen Augen zu sehen, wenn du deine Verlobte in die Arme schließen wirst! Deine Mutter wäre so glücklich, wenn sie dich so sehen könnte", sagte Thranduil erfreut und geleitete seinen Sohn in die Halle. `Dem wäre ich mir aber nicht mehr all zu sicher´, dachte sich Legolas und biss die Zähne zusammen. „Wo...wo ist sie denn jetzt? Wer ist bei ihr im Düsterwald?", fragte er aus einem ganz anderen Grund besorgt, als den, den sein Vater gedachte. „Im Düsterwald?", wiederholte Thranduil gespielt erstaunt und schwang die große Hallentür auf, trat hinein und ließ Legolas folgen, „Sie ist mit mir hier her gekommen"

Nein! Bei Eru, das durfte doch nicht wirklich passieren! Legolas blieb abrupt am Halleneingang stehen, sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Halse, seine Hände zitterten. „Aber wieso?", fragte er und verdammte sich selbst dafür, dass seine Stimme so panisch klang. Thranduil hob die Braue und lächelte dann in sich hinein. „Weil sie keine Ruhe geben wollte. Sie hat sich große Sorgen um dich gemacht, mein Sohn. Nicht die überzeugendsten Argumente konnte ich für ihr Bleiben in der Heimat vorbringen, sie ließ sich nicht daran hindern, dir zu folgen, obgleich die Wälder eine große Gefahr bedeuten können." Legolas atmete schwer und schaute sich aus den Augenwinkeln heraus in der großen Halle um, suchte nach Lalaithwen. Sie durfte nicht auf seinen Vater oder gar auf Celendra treffen, das wäre viel zu viel für sie zu verkraften gewesen. Der Elb verspürte eine beklemmende Angst in seinem Herzen erwachen. Warum hatte er ihr nur sein Heiratsversprechen gegeben? 

Lalaithwen konnte er nirgendwo ausmachen und seine ernste Miene entspannte sich ein wenig. Er trat mit seinem Vater zwischen den Heilern und den Verwundeten durch die Halle. Sekunden kamen Legolas wie endlos lange Stunden vor und mit jedem Atemzug hoffte er inständiger, dass Lalaithwen Celendra nicht gesehen oder gar getroffen hatte. 

„Legolas, oh Liebster, endlich, nach so langer Zeit...", hörte er Celendras Stimme ganz aus der Nähe rufen und mit panischem Entsetzen wand er sich um, sah seine Verlobte mit offenen Armen auf ihn zustürmen. Er konnte nichts tun, sie umarmte ihn stürmisch, presste ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter, ihre Arme umfassten seinen Oberkörper so fest, dass Legolas vor Schmerz aufschreien wollte. Seine geprellte Rippenpartie machte ihm immer noch Probleme. „Endlich bist du wieder bei mir...wo du _hingehörst_", lächelte sie ihn mit Freudentränen in den Augen an, doch Legolas empfand nichts in diesem Moment. Absolut gar nichts. Kein warmer Schauer durchlief seinen gesamten Körper, wie wenn Lalaithwen ihn berührte, kein Kribbeln spürte er. Nichts. Mit Entsetzen stellte Legolas fest, dass er sich all die Jahre, bevor er Lalaithwen kennen lernte, selbst betrogen hatte. Er liebte Celendra nicht. Nie war es ihm so bewusst, wie in jenem Augenblick.

„Was siehst du mich so überrascht an? Oh, wie ich dich vermisst habe", fuhr sie dann freudenstrahlend fort, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen heftigen, langen Kuss auf den Mund. Legolas kniff die Augen zusammen, betete, dass dieser Überfall doch endlich enden mochte. Doch als er seine Augen nach dem nicht enden wollenden Kuss von ihr öffnete, sah er, dass Lalaithwen am Halleneingang stand und mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm herüberschaute. Er sah, wie sie schwer schluckte und fühlte kaum, wie Celendra sich wieder an ihn schmiegte. Er starrte Lalaithwen lange an, seine Lippen formten flehende, um Entschuldigung bittende Worte. Langsam, nur sehr langsam senkte Lalaithwen den Blick, wandte sich dann geschwind um und während sie schnellen Schrittes die Halle verließ, hätte sie beinahe einen eine Wasserschüssel tragenden Heiler umgerannt.

„Es tut mir so leid", wisperte er und wollte nichts sehnlicher, als Lalaithwen folgen. Aber Celendra hielt ihn fest. Zu fest. Fragend blickte sie zu ihm auf. „Was tut dir leid, Liebling?"

Doch Legolas zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und schüttelte den Kopf: „Nichts, verzeih, ich war in Gedanken"

~*~*~

Lalaithwen musste da weg. Einfach ganz weit weg. Nachdem sie mit ihrem Vater gesprochen hatte, war sie in die Halle gegangen. Und hatte _sie _gesehen: Celendra. Wie sie Legolas küsste. Es versetzte der kleinen Elbe einen heftigen Stich ins Herz, daran zu denken. Nichtsahnend war sie in die Halle gegangen, weil sie ihn treffen wollte. Und stattdessen hatte sie seine Verlobte gesehen. Seine durch und durch schöne Verlobte. An ihr war alles so perfekt, ihr langes, schwarzes Haar, ihre anmutige Figur, alles. Einfach alles. 

Was tat sie denn plötzlich hier in Lothlorien? Warum musste Laith' Glück so schnell ein Ende haben? Es tat ihr so weh, so _unglaublich_ weh, ihn zusammen mit ihr zu sehen. Lalaithwen lief, bis ihr Körper sie daran erinnerte, dass er eigentlich noch geschont werden musste. Sie strauchelte und stürzte nach vorn, konnte sich aber noch rechtzeitig an einem Baumstamm festhalten. Tränen fielen wie Regentropfen aus ihren Augen, landeten auf dem festen Boden der Vorterrasse. Ihre Hände zitterten, ihr Atem ging viel zu rasch.

Lange stand sie da, an den Stamm des Baumes gelehnt, weinend und schluchzend. Nach einer geraumen Zeit, die Lalaithwen nicht ausmachen konnte, hörte sie Hufgetrappel ganz in der Nähe. Schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen und schaute auf. Im warmen Licht der Spätnachmittagssonne erblickte sie zwei Reiter. Es war Iorelass und ein anderer Elb, den sie nicht kannte. Verwundert näherte sie sich langsamen Schrittes den beiden und erst dann entdeckte sie, dass Iorelass einen verwundeten Mann auf seinem Pferd trug. „Was ist geschehen?", fragte sie überrascht, als Iorelass eilig vom Pferd sprang und den Mann auf seinen Armen trug. 

Er schenkte ihr nur einen Seitenblick, der ihr einmal mehr zu verstehen gab, dass er nicht sonderlich viel von Lalaithwen hielt, antwortete ihr aber: „Wir haben ihn in den Wäldern gefunden, er ist schwer verletzt, ein alter Mann."

Lalaithwen blickte auf den Menschen, der in Iorelass' Armen lag und stieß überrascht hervor: „Pernoth!" Iorelass schenkte ihr einen weiteren, abschätzenden Seitenblick, fragte: „Du kennst ihn?" und eilte schnellen Schrittes voran. Lalaithwen hatte Mühe, dem flinken Elben zu folgen, doch sie tat ihr bestes. Pernoth, er hatte tatsächlich überlebt? „Ja, ich kenne ihn, er reiste mit uns nach Lothlorien, er ist ein Kaufmann aus Seestadt, Pernoth ist sein Name...bitte...so helft ihm!", bat sie Iorelass, der ihr wenig Beachtung schenkte, Pernoth jedoch so schnell wie möglich zu den Heilern trug.

Lalaithwen folgte ihm so gut es ging. Jetzt hatte sie keine Zeit mehr, sich wegen Celendra den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Sie musste Pernoth helfen, der bewusstlos von Iorelass getragen wurde.

***

Vielen lieben Dank für alle, die reviewt haben, ich mache immer einen RIESEN Luftsprung bei jeder noch so kleinen Zeile! Danke! Nun zu den 2 kleinen Fragen:

Also: **Wie viele Kapitel wird die Story ungefähr noch haben? **Ich schätze so Pi mal Daumen, dass die Story gegen Kapitel 30 ihr Ende finden wird, ist aber nur ein Richtwert.

**Weißt du eigentlich schon vorher genau, wie es weiter geht?** Ich habe immer den groben Kapitelablauf im Kopf, das ist schon richtig, aber die genauen Formulierungen und kurzfristige Inspirationen kommen während des Schreibens.

**Danke an Dionne für die Fragen, wenn's noch welche gibt, einfach hier reinstellen...ich geb mir Mühe, sie professionell genug zu beantworten *lol* **


	24. Reden ist Silber, Schweigen ist Gold

A/N: Ok, ich will euch diesmal auch gar nicht lange aufhalten. Auf vielfachen Drängelwunsch *g* (ich nehm's euch ja nicht übel, es ist nur so, dass ich Grippe hatte und so nicht weiterschreiben konnte) gibt's heute Kapitel 24, ich hoffe, es ist euren Anforderungen gerecht. Hab mich wieder einmal tierisch über die vielen, lieben Reviews gefreut, ihr seid EINMALIG *freu*!! So, aber nu gaaaanz schnell weiterlesen und mir doch ein kleines aber feines Reviewchen hinterlassen?! *thx*

***

Kapitel 24: Reden ist Silber, Schweigen ist Gold

Lalaithwen hatte den Rest des Tages an Pernoths Seite verbracht, Iorelass und einigen Heilern geholfen, ihn so gut es ging zu versorgen. Der Körper des alten Mannes war sehr zerschunden, sein Rücken wies rote Striemen und tiefe Kratzwunden auf, ein Arm war gebrochen. Pernoth schlief tief und fest, war noch zu sehr geschwächt von seinem Überlebenskampf. Und dabei war es purer Zufall, dass Iorelass und seine Männer ihn auf einem ihrer Kontrollgänge gefunden hatten. Laith seufzte und strich ihm nachdenklich eine Strähne des fast gänzlich weißen Haares aus der schweißverklebten Stirn und wischte diese anschließend mit einem feuchten Tuch ab. Die Abendsonne umspielte Pernoths Nachtlager mit ihren goldroten Strahlen, kein Wölkchen trübte den Himmel. 

„Filegon war fest davon überzeugt, dass du noch lebst...aber wir hielten es für unmöglich. Und jetzt lebst du doch noch...und Filegon ist tot", wisperte Lalaithwen und beobachtete den schlafenden Mann, als erwartete sie tatsächlich eine Antwort von ihm. Nach einer weiteren Pause stützte sie ihren Kopf auf eine Hand und fuhr sich durch das lange Haar. „Eru, was für Überraschungen willst du mir noch bieten?", seufzte sie in den leisen Raum. Sie selbst hätte sich eigentlich auch noch ausruhen müssen, vor allen Dingen ihre Augen hätte sie schonen sollen, aber **das **konnte man ihr an einem Tag wie diesem nicht abverlangen. Ruhe war Gift. Man begann zu grübeln und grübeln war das letzte, das Lalaithwen in ihrer Situation geholfen hätte. Zu viel gab es, worüber sie hätte nachdenken können. Andererseits konnte sie keine Gesellschaft ertragen, nicht einmal Legolas. Erst recht nicht Legolas. Es war ihm vielleicht sowieso recht, wenn sich Lalaithwen zunächst fern von ihm und seiner Familie hielt. 

In der sie umgebenden Stille und der wohltuenden Wärme des letzten Sonnenlichts lehnte sich Laith mit geschlossenen Augen zurück, als sie ein leises Knarren der Kammertür wahrnahm. Sie rechnete fest damit, dass es Legolas oder ihre Eltern seien und murmelte leise: „Lass mich bitte in Ruhe..."

„Ich fürchte, das kann ich nicht", hörte sie überraschenderweise Haldir sprechen und drehte sich entsetzt zu ihm um, die Augen weit geöffnet. Er bemerkte ihre überraschte Reaktion und fuhr fort: „Verzeih, wenn ich dich erschreckt habe" Lalaithwen räusperte sich, war immer noch ein wenig verdutzt, dass Haldir hier war. „Nein, ich muss mich entschuldigen, aber ich hatte jemand...anderen erwartet..." Haldir nickte leicht, beugte sich über Pernoth, fasste an dessen Stirn und ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden sagte er: „Legolas...**ihn** hast du erwartet" In seiner Stimme klang so eine Gewissheit mit, dass Lalaithwen der Atem stockte und sie leicht errötete. Hatte Legolas Haldir etwa von der vergangenen Nacht erzählt? Oder – was bei weitem ein schlimmerer Gedanke für sie war – hatte er sie beobachtet, als...? „Er ist noch nicht über den Berg, aber er wird es schaffen", murmelte Haldir mit seiner sanften Stimme und schien nun wieder Pernoths Gesundheitszustand zu meinen. 

Lalaithwens Herz schlug schneller, sie fühlte, wie ihre Beine kribbelten, wie immer, wenn sie nervös wurde. „Weiß man schon genaueres darüber, wo er hergekommen ist?", fragte sie und tupfte unruhig mit ihren Fingerspitzen auf die Lehne ihres Stuhles. „Iorelass hat ihn außerhalb Caras Galadhons gefunden, er muss gefesselt gewesen sein, denn seine Gelenke weisen tiefe Schnürwunden auf. Doch wo er genau herkam oder besser: wer ihn dort hin **gebracht **hat, können wir noch nicht sagen."

Noch immer wand Haldir ihr nicht das Gesicht zu, vermied es, sie anzuschauen. „Orks?", fragte Laith knapp, noch immer erleichtert darüber, dass er den Köder gefressen zu haben schien, was das Umgehen des Themas _Legolas_ anging. „Vermutlich...aber wir sehen keinen großen taktischen Sinn dahinter. Wenn Pernoth aufwacht, was hoffentlich bald der Fall sein wird, so kann er uns sicherlich viele Fragen beantworten." Die Elbe nickte und strich den seidenen Stoff ihres Gewandes glatt. Wieder eine Geste der Nervosität. _`Reinblütige Elben sind wie Hunde...du darfst ihnen nicht zeigen, dass du nervös bist oder Angst hast, sonst nutzen sie das gnadenlos aus´_, dachte Lalaithwen und unterließ ihr unruhiges Fingerspiel. Und dann trat das ein, was für Lalaithwen die reine Folter war: Schweigen. „Solltest du dich nicht auch noch ausruhen?", fragte Haldir und schaute sie zum ersten Mal seit Beginn ihres Gesprächs an. In seinem Blick lag eine Spur von Skepsis, die sie nicht zu deuten wusste. Er war nicht hier hergekommen, um über Pernoths Verletzungen zu reden oder von taktischen Manövern im Kampf gegen die Orks... . 

Lalaithwen erwiderte ihm nur ein Achselzucken und sprach: „Schon...aber...ich...ich...ich wollte bei Pernoth bleiben, bis es ihm etwas besser geht" Haldir schwieg und setzte sich Lalaithwen gegenüber. „Du kannst für Legolas _nie_ mehr sein als eine kleine Affäre, dessen bist du dir doch bewusst, oder?", sagte er mit einer für sie unbekannten Härte in der Stimme. Lalaithwen erstarrte, ihre Finger verkrampften sich, als sie sich fest um den Saum ihres Kleides schlossen. **Das** also war der eigentliche Grund seiner Anwesenheit. Er _wusste_ unlängst davon, dass sie und Legolas... . Lalaithwen konnte nicht atmen, konnte nichts sagen. Das Gefühl, so von Haldir bloßgestellt worden zu sein, versetzte ihr einen heftigen Stoß in die Magengegend. Sie presste die Lippen fest zusammen und stieß nach langer Zeit des Schweigens einen hörbaren Atemzug aus. „Ich...woher...hat er...?", stammelte sie verlegen und entsetzt gleichermaßen, doch Haldir schnitt ihr das Wort ab: „Es muss mir niemand sagen, dass du die Beine für ihn geöffnet hast"

Lalaithwen hielt die Luft an, starrte Haldir fassungslos an und spürte, wie die Schamesröte in ihr Gesicht strömte. Die Beine für ihn geöffnet, so konnte man es auch ausdrücken. Dass Haldir so direkt sein konnte, hatte sie nun wirklich nicht erwartet. 

Und er schaute sie immer noch unverwandt an, seine Miene verriet nichts außer der Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Worte. Lalaithwen senkte das Haupt und versuchte irgendetwas zu entgegnen, doch dazu war sie viel zu verlegen und überrascht. „Ich weiß, dass er letzte Nacht bei dir war", fuhr Haldir nach einer längeren Pause fort und für Lalaithwen schien das undeutbare Spiel des Elben kein Ende zu nehmen. „Er ist _verlobt _und wird Celendra heiraten. Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass du dich zwischen das Eheversprechen der beiden stellen kannst?" Lalaithwens Kopf sank noch ein wenig, bis ihr Kinn beinahe auf ihrer Brust ruhte, ihre Augen hielt sie verschlossen. Als sie wieder nichts entgegnete trat ein langes Schweigen ein, dass Lalaithwens Herz fast zerspringen ließ.

Dann, ganz unvorhergesehen, spürte sie Haldirs Hand auf der ihren, die auf ihrem Schoß lag. Er umfasste sie fest und sagte mit einer viel leiseren und sanfteren Stimme: „Lalaithwen, er ist der Thronerbe von Düsterwald. Die Zukunft des nördlichen Elbenreiches liegt in seiner Hand, er wird König sein, aber nie mit einer Diebin an seiner Seite. Verstehst du das nicht?"

Lalaithwen sah den lorischen Elben an und sie spürte, wie Tränen in ihren Augen aufwallen wollten, aber sie zwang sich dazu, sie vor dem Hauptmann zu verbergen. Verdammt, sie war eine Elbe und keine Heulsuse! Dennoch konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme brach, als sie leise antwortete: „Doch...ich denke schon" Haldirs Gesichtszüge schienen an Strenge zu verlieren und er umfasste ihre unverletzte Schulter und sagte: „Es tut dir nur unnötig weh, wenn du dir Hoffnungen hegst." Das hatte gesessen. Haldir schien nicht daran zu denken, dass seine Worte ihr auch ziemlich an die Nieren gingen. „Ich liebe ihn"

Haldir zerriss es innerlich das Herz, so etwas zu ihr sagen zu müssen. Sie war nicht die Art von Elbe, die vollkommen gefühlskalt und nur auf ihren eigenen Vorteil bedacht war. Aber er konnte nicht zusehen, wie Legolas alles für sie aufgab, dazu war er ein viel zu guter Thronerbe. „Gerade weil du ihn liebst, musst du ihn loslassen. Willst du, dass er alles aufgibt, wovon er sein ganzes Leben lang geträumt hat? Oder willst du, dass er glücklich wird?"

Jetzt hatte es dieser blöde reinblütige Elb geschafft, jetzt kullerten die Tränen nur so an ihren Wangen herab. „Ich...", begann sie, immer noch von Haldirs Worten verletzt. Konnte sie Legolas denn nicht glücklich machen? War sie für ihn wirklich nur eine Liebelei? Haldir hatte sie so sehr verwirrt, dass sie begann, an der Ernsthaftigkeit von den Liebesschwüren des Prinzen zu zweifeln. „Die Entscheidung liegt bei dir allein, ich kann keine für dich treffen, aber Lalaithwen, denk an meine Worte...", schloss Haldir und erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl, fühlte noch einmal Pernoths Stirn und ließ Lalaithwen allein in dem Zimmer zurück.

Lange saß sie stumm und weinend an Pernoths Bett, bis die ersten Sterne den Himmel erhellten und der Mond die Sonne ablöste.

~*~*~

Legolas saß mit Celendra und seinem Vater auf der Gartenterrasse und trank vom lothlorischen Wein. Der Mond stand schon hoch oben am Himmel und die Luft wurde von hellem Elbengesang und dem Duft von Rosen erfüllt. Thranduil und Celendra unterhielten sich rege miteinander, nur ab und an sprach Legolas ein paar Sätze, aber oftmals nur, wenn er direkt gefragt wurde. Seine Gedanken kreisten einzig und allein um Lalaithwen. Wie sie ihn angesehen hatte, als Celendra ihn stürmisch umarmte. Es schmerzte ihn allein schon, daran zu denken. 

Wo war sie nur gerade? Bei ihren Eltern? Iorelass hatte gemeldet, einen verletzten alten Mann im Wald aufgefunden und nach Caras Galadhon gebracht zu haben. Vielleicht kümmerte sie sich um ihn...am Morgen hatte sie ihm gesagt, sie fühle sich so nutzlos und wolle helfen, anstatt im Bett zu liegen. Aber das hatte sie am Morgen gesagt. Als er noch in einem Bett mit ihr gelegen und ihre Nähe gespürt hatte. Als Celendra und sein Vater noch nicht hier gewesen waren. Als alles noch so unkompliziert zu sein schien. 

„Legolas? Was sagst du dazu?", hörte er Celendra wie aus einem Traum fragen und blickte überrascht in das schöne Gesicht seiner Verlobten. „Entschuldige, was sage ich _wozu_?"

Celendra seufzte laut und lehnte mit dem Kopf an Legolas' Schulter, strich ihm sein langes, blondes Haar zurecht und säuselte: „Du warst auch schon einmal aufmerksamer, mein Liebster" Legolas erwiderte nichts, starrte nur stur auf den kleinen Gartentisch, auf dem die Weingläser standen. Jede Berührung von Celendra erschien ihm so fremd und kalt. Wie hatte er sich nur all die Jahre einbilden können, dass er sie liebte? Vielleicht, weil er, bevor er Lalaithwen kennen lernte, nie wahre Liebe empfunden hatte.

„Was hast du, mein Sohn?", hörte er Thranduil fragen, doch Celendra antwortete für ihn: „Er hat so viel durchgemacht. Mein Ärmster", mit diesen Worten streichelte sie über seine Brust und schmiegte sich enger an seinen Arm, „Aber jetzt bin ich ja bei dir..."

Legolas schloss die Augen und versuchte, tief durchzuatmen. Das war langsam zu viel für ihn, er war ein Elb und konnte so doch keine Liebe vorheucheln, wenn er jene nie für Celendra empfunden hatte! „Entschuldigt mich bitte, ich bin erschöpft und gehe zu Bett", sagte er und erhob sich, löste sich umgehend von Celendras aufgedrängter Umarmung. 

Thranduil sah ihn an und fragte: „Jetzt schon?" Legolas nickte knapp. „Ich komme mit dir, Liebster!", rief Celendra und sprang förmlich von ihrem Stuhl auf. „Sei mir nicht böse, Celendra, aber ich möchte gern ein wenig allein sein" Die Enttäuschung stand ihr im Gesicht geschrieben und Legolas spürte auch Thranduils verdutzte Blicke. Kurzerhand beugte er sich vornüber und küsste sie flüchtig auf die Wange. „Gute Nacht", sagte er dann leise und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Wirst du von mir träumen?", fragte Celendra, als er sich zum Gehen umwand. _`Wenn ich Alpträume habe, vielleicht...´_, dachte Legolas, sagte dann aber: „Ja" und hasste sich selbst dafür. Er betrog nicht nur sich selbst mit seinen vorgespielten Gefühlen, er war auch nicht fair gegenüber Celendra und seinem Vater. Er mochte Celendra, darin bestand kein Zweifel, aber er _liebte_ sie nicht. Bei keiner ihrer Berührungen, und sei sie noch so intensiv, verspürte er das sanfte Kribbeln im Bauch, er hatte auf dem Weg nach Lothlorien kaum an sie gedacht. „Bis morgen", fügte er im Gehen hinzu und verschwand aus dem Blickfeld der beiden Elben, als er hinter den Rosenbüschen den Weg zurück zur großen Halle suchte.

„Er braucht sicherlich noch viel Ruhe", sagte Celendra, als sie ihn aus den Augen verlor. Thranduil nickte und sagte: „So viel Ruhe, wie er finden kann, bis wir den offenen Kampf gegen die Orks austragen" Doch tief in seinem Herzen wusste Thranduil, dass das merkwürdige Verhalten seines Sohnes nicht von der fehlenden Ruhe herrührte. Irgendetwas ging in Legolas vor, schien ihm das Herz schwer zu machen. Noch nie hatte er den jungen Elben so gesehen. Und das bereitete Thranduil große Sorgen. Warum sprach Legolas nicht mit ihm darüber, was ihn bedrückte? Waren Vater und Sohn doch viel weiter voneinander entfernt, als er angenommen hatte?

~*~*~

Bhestalors Augen leuchteten silbern im kalten Schein des Mondlichts, so, als gehörten sie einer Wildkatze und nicht einem Ork. Er starrte gen Himmel und seine Gedanken galten dem nahenden Schlag gegen die Elben. Dem _letzten_ Kampf. Es war nun an ihm, den Fall des Dunklen Herrschers zu rächen und seinem toten Geist eine kleine Genugtuung zu verschaffen. In vier Tagen würde das letzte Orkblut vergossen werden. Bhestalor wusste, dass die Chance auf einen tatsächlichen Erfolg gering, wenn nicht sogar aussichtslos waren. Aber er würde in vier Tagen ein Denkmal setzen können, die Rache ausführen und die zur Rechenschaft ziehen, die so viele seiner Art getötet hatten. 

Diese Winzlinge von einem Ork, die unter seinem Befehl standen, verstanden nicht viel von Ehre und bedingungsloser Ergebenheit. Ihre Treue bestand nur aus Angst und dem Gedanken an den eigenen Profit. Nichts war ihnen heilig, abgesehen von sich selbst. Die niederen Kreaturen widerten ihn an, aber Bhestalor brauchte sie, um seinen Plan zu vollenden. Der Tag der Abrechnung nahte. Wahrscheinlich würde Bhestalor sterben, aber er würde Thranduil und seinen Nachfolger mit in den Tod reißen, koste es, was es wolle.

~*~*~

Iorelass hielt Wache auf einem Mallorn am Rande der Halle, sein Blick reichte weit über die Baumwipfel, keine Bewegung entging seinem wachsamen Auge, nicht einmal das seichte Wippen eines Zweiges im frischen Abendwind. Ihm machte der alte Mann Sorgen, den er am späten Nachmittag mit Finthal und Ialas im Wald gefunden hatte. Wer hatte ihn nur so zugerichtet? Wenn es Orks waren, warum haben sie ihn dann nicht getötet? Die Diebin kannte den Alten und so hegte Iorelass nicht nur Misstrauen gegenüber ihr, sondern ebenso bezüglich auf Pernoth. Seit die Elbe und ihr mittlerweile verstorbener Bruder einen Fuß auf lothlorischen Boden gesetzt hatten, ging Merkwürdiges im Goldenen Wald vor. Nicht zuletzt der unerwartete Übergriff vor einigen Tagen, der so vielen seiner Freunde das Leben gekostet hatte, war Iorelass ein Rätsel. Die wachsende Dunkelheit, die den Wald in zahlreiche Schatten hüllte, keimte wie eine Bedrohung in dem Herzen des Elben auf. Iorelass spürte, dass der anstehende Kampf weitere Leben fordern würde. 

In Gedanken versunken bemerkte er fast nicht, wie Prinz Legolas den Mallornbaum, auf dem Iorelass Wache hielt, passierte und unschlüssig vor den Toren der großen Halle stehen blieb. „Legolas, Euer Hoheit, kann ich Euch in irgendeiner Art und Weise behilflich sein?", rief Iorelass dem Elben zu, der sofort den Blick zu ihm wand und lächelte. Traurig, wie Iorelass fand. „Ja, das kannst du allerdings, sag mir, Iorelass, wo der alte Mann ruht, den du heute gefunden hast?"

Iorelass deutete geschwind zu den Gemächern, die nicht weit von Legolas entfernt, auf einem Mallornbaum neu errichtet worden waren. „Dort liegt er, aber meines Wissens schläft er und braucht Ruhe", erklärte Iorelass und Legolas nickte. „Ist schon gut, hab Dank, mein Freund.", rief er dann dem Elben zu, der noch lange auf seinem Wachposten verweilte und Legolas hinterher schaute, wie dieser langsamen Schrittes die Stufen der spiralförmigen Treppe des Mallornbaumes erklomm und letzten Endes in einem der Gemächer verschwand.

~*~*~

„Die ersten Truppen sammeln sich schon an den Stadtgrenzen", erklärte Haldir und rollte eine Karte vom Goldenen Wald auf der Tischmitte aus, deutete auf Caras Galadhons östliche Grenze, „Wir müssen jederzeit mit einem Angriff der Orks rechnen" Thranduil folgte den Worten Haldirs und starrte nachdenklich einige Momente auf die Landkarte. „Ihre Zahl ist ebenso dezimiert wie die unsere, glaubt Ihr, dass sie trotz allem einen weiteren Überraschungsangriff planen werden?" Haldir schüttelte bedacht den Kopf und entzündete eine weitere Laterne, um den Konferenzraum ein wenig zu erhellen. Seit geraumer Zeit schon besprach er hier mit Ioreweth und König Thranduil das Vorgehen und die Vorbereitung auf die kommende, unausweichliche Schlacht. Eigentlich hatte er sich erhofft, dass auch Legolas an der Besprechung teilnehmen würde, doch zu seiner Enttäuschung musste Haldir feststellen, dass der Prinz wohl lieber seiner Liebelei mit Lalaithwen nachging.

„Dazu sind sie zu geschwächt. Aber sie werden aufrüsten und in den Kampf ziehen und deswegen müssen wir vorbereitet sein. Nicht zuletzt, weil wir nicht den Zeitpunkt ihres Schlages gegen uns abschätzen können. Ich fürchte aber, dass dies schon bald sein wird." Thranduil nickte und trat mit hinter dem Rücken zusammengeschlossenen Händen unruhig im Raum herum. „Wir sollten jederzeit weitere Männer an die Stadtgrenze schicken, sobald diese wieder auf den Beinen sind. Unsere Heiler tun ihr bestes und verzeichnen große Erfolge", warf Ioreweth ein.

„Das ist eine gute Nachricht, jeder kampferprobte Elb wird benötigt. Wir kennen nicht die genaue Zahl dieser Orks, ihre Waffen sind tödlich, viele von ihnen sind uns nicht bekannt. Es ist möglich, dass die Orks, die den Überfall begangen haben, bereits ein Großteil der Meute sind, andererseits können wir nicht ausschließen, dass sich viel mehr dieser Kreaturen zusammengeschlossen haben. Es wird ein Kampf gegen einen unbekannten Feind.", stellte Haldir besorgt fest.

„Aber wir sind nicht wehrlos. Diesmal werden wir vorbereitet sein. Möge Eru uns beistehen und sei dies die letzte Schlacht, die wir ausfechten werden müssen.", entgegnete Ioreweth und beobachtete Thranduil, wie dieser gedankenverloren durch den Raum ging, sein langer Mantel reichte fast bis zum Fußboden, sein ehrenvolles Haupt hielt er gesenkt.

„Wie sieht es mit den Waffenbeständen aus?", fragte Haldir, die Karte studierend und lenkte somit die Aufmerksamkeit Ioreweths wieder auf sich. „Weit mehr als zehntausend Pfeile halten wir bereit, ihre Anzahl wächst täglich. Elbenschwerter werden geschmiedet, doch auch ihre Anzahl ist groß. Wir sind gut gerüstet" Haldir rollte die Karte wieder zusammen und erhob sich. „Wir sollten die Unterredung morgen fortführen, es wird spät und wir alle benötigen etwas Rast. Ioreweth, sorge bitte für die weitere Wachablösung!"

Ioreweth verbeugte sich vor Haldir, wünschte den beiden Elben noch eine gute Nacht und ließ sie dann allein zurück. Thranduil stand mit besorgter Miene an einem großen Fenster und schwieg. „Was sorgt Euch, König unter Eiche und Buche?", fragte Haldir und trat an die Seite des Königs. „Der Krieg, Haldir, der Krieg...zu oft musste ich Blutvergießen mit ansehen, zu oft tapfere Männer fallen sehen. Möge es unsere letzte Schlacht werden..." Haldir nickte zustimmend und musterte den größeren Elben eindringlich. „Mein Herr, ich bin stolz darauf, mit Euch ins Gefecht zu ziehen...doch sagt mir, warum war Euer Sohn nicht bei der Besprechung anwesend?" 

Thranduil drehte den Kopf zu Haldir und in seinen Augen stand ein Ausdruck der Ungewissheit. „Ich erhoffte mir, Ihr könntet es mir sagen."

Haldir hielt inne, schwieg einen Augenblick lang, sodass Thranduil weitersprach: „Er sagte, er sei zu erschöpft, um an längeren Besprechungen teilzunehmen...und auch sonst schien er mir mit den Gedanken nicht ganz bei der Sache gewesen zu sein. Legolas ist nicht mehr er selbst, seit ich hier in Lothlorien eingetroffen bin... . Was bedrückt nur sein Herz? Warum ist er so abweisend und in sich gekehrt? Was ist geschehen, Haldir?"

Die Sorge in Thranduils Augen versetzte Haldir einen Stich ins Herz. Er _wusste_, warum sich Legolas so seltsam verhielt, aber konnte er es Thranduil beibringen? Zum einen tat es ihm weh, einen Vater so voller Selbstzweifel und Sorge zu sehen, andererseits wusste er, dass Legolas ihm vertraute. Erzählte Haldir dem König nun die ganze Geschichte mit Lalaithwen, würde er Legolas als Freund verlieren und der Prinz könnte der Thronfolge endgültig entsagen. Das wollte Haldir nicht riskieren. Aber wenn Legolas wirklich so stur blieb und alles für Lalaithwen aufgeben wollte, so würde er es seinem Vater beibringen müssen. Haldir schüttelte den Kopf und legte eine Hand auf den Arm des Königs.

„Gebt ihm etwas Zeit, Euer Hoheit. Er musste viel verkraften in den letzten Tagen, erwartet von ihm nicht, dass er sogleich alle Sorgen abwerfen kann, weil Ihr eingetroffen seid. Er liebt Euch, mein Herr, er ist Euer Sohn. Vertraut ihm und lasst Euch nicht das Herz erschweren"

Thranduil zögerte, nickte dann aber schließlich. „Vielleicht habt Ihr recht, Haldir. Ich sollte mich nun auch zur Ruhe zurückziehen. Morgen wartet ein arbeitsreicher Tag auf uns" Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich der Herrscher Düsterwalds von dem Hauptmann der Galadhrim und verschwand in seinen Gemächern. Haldir jedoch stand noch eine geraume Zeit inmitten des Zimmers und lauschte dem friedvollen Gesang der Elben, während er seinen Gedanken nachging. Er hatte die Verantwortung für den Goldenen Wald auf seinen Schultern lasten seit der Großteil seines Volkes gen Westen gesegelt war. Sorge und Unruhe belastete seine eigene Seele. Trost auszusprechen war leicht. Doch für sich selbst Trost zu finden gehörte zu den schwierigen Aufgaben des Lebens. Haldir erlosch die Kerzen im Konferenzraum und wandelte noch lange durch die duftenden Rosengärten, bevor auch er sich in sein Gemach zurückzog und seine Ruhe in den von Iluvatar geschenkten Träumen fand. 

~*~*~

Legolas zögerte, als er vor der Tür des Gemachs stand. Selbst Iorelass schien nun ein Auge auf ihn zu werfen. Er spürte die beobachtenden Blicke der Elbenwache, als er die Treppe hinauf gestiegen war. Machte sein Treuebruch gegenüber Celendra etwa schon die Runde? 

Leise trat Legolas in die kleine Kammer ein, in welcher zwei Betten aufgestellt worden waren. Er sah Pernoth auf einem der Betten liegen, eine seidene Decke hüllte ihn bis zu den Schultern ein, eine einzelne Kerze, auf dem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes stehend, leuchtete hell, erfüllte das Zimmer mit einem schwachen, goldenen Schein. Und Legolas sah, was er erhoffte vorzufinden. Lalaithwen kniete vor Pernoths Bett, ihr Kopf lag auf dem weißen Laken neben dem Körper des alten Mannes, ihre Hand umfasste die seine. 

Langsam trat er zu ihr, lächelte traurig. Warum musste er ein Prinz sein? Warum er? Alles wäre so viel unkomplizierter gewesen, wäre er ein Elb normalen Ranges gewesen. Unschlüssig darüber, ob Lalaithwen schlief oder wachte, da sie das Gesicht von ihm abgewandt hielt und sich nicht regte, hielt Legolas einen Moment lang inne, fasste sich dann ein Herz und berührte zärtlich ihre Schulter.

Keine Reaktion.

Er kniete neben ihr nieder, um in ihr Gesicht zu schauen und bemerkte, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Ihre Augen hatten diesen leicht glasigen Schimmer, den ein jeder Elb aufwies, der ruhte. Ein liebevolles Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Den ganzen Tag über hatte er sich danach gesehnt, mit ihr allein zu sein. Er streichelte ihren Kopf, strich einige der blonden Strähnen zurück und küsste ihr Haar. Ihr duftendes, weiches Haar. 

Minuten verstrichen, in denen Legolas nichts anderes tat, als sie zu beobachten und zu streicheln. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu dem unbelegten Bett rechterhand und der Elb hob Lalaithwen behutsam in seine Arme und trug sie hinüber, legte sie sanft auf das Bett. Er bemühte sich, besonders leise zu sein, um sie nicht zu wecken, obgleich er sich danach sehnte, mit ihr zu reden, doch als er die wärmende Bettdecke über ihre Schultern legen wollte, lächelten ihn ihre Augen an, der glasige Schleier war verschwunden.

„Und ich dachte, du würdest nicht mehr kommen", hauchte sie mit müder Stimme, worauf er sich vornüber beugte und einen verspielten Kuss auf ihre Nasenspitze tupfte. „Was ist ein Tag ohne Sonnenschein?", murmelte er, sein Gesicht war dem ihren ganz nah. Sie lächelte, aber es erschien Legolas gequält. Sacht legte er die Decke über ihre Arme, setzte sich nun an ihre Seite. Sie war erschöpft, das sah er am verschlafenen Ausdruck in ihren Augen. In dieser Hinsicht ähnelten Elben sehr den Menschen. Er sah getrocknete Tränen auf ihren Wangen und schaute sie besorgt an. 

Sie schwieg noch immer, eine Ruhe herrschte zwischen ihnen, die Legolas das Herz schwer machte. Ohne etwas zu sagen berührte sie seinen Arm, streichelte langsam darüber. „Lalaithwen, es tut mir leid, was du heute sehen musstest", begann er endlich davon zu sprechen, was ihn schon den ganzen Tag über belastete. „Na so schrecklich sieht deine Verlobte nun auch wieder nicht aus...ganz im Gegenteil", wollte Laith in einer aufmunternden Art und Weise sagen, doch es tat ihr zu sehr weh, als dass sie ihren Kummer hätte überspielen können. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange, strich zärtlich mit dem Daumen über die weiche Haut und beugte sich zu ihr herab, küsste sanft ihre Lippen. „Sie mag schön sein", säuselte er leise, seine Augen lösten sich nicht von den ihren, „aber du bist viel mehr als das..."

Lalaithwen erhob sich ein kleines Bisschen, um ihn besser erreichen zu können, und küsste ihn ebenso zärtlich, wie er es zuvor getan hatte. Legolas umfasste ihren Rücken, hielt sie so in seinen Armen und erwiderte den Kuss, vertiefte ihn und versank in dem Gefühl, endlich bei ihr zu sein. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile endete er den Kuss, schaute ihr in die Augen und umarmte sie innig.

Die kleine Elbe in seinen Armen war glücklicher denn je in diesem intensiven Augenblick. Sie wollte Legolas nicht loslassen, _nie mehr_...jede Minute ohne ihn war eine einsame, triste. Er zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, egal wie verloren oder traurig sie sich fühlte, er war ihr Stern am nachtschwarzen Himmel. Zärtlich küsste er ihre Kehle, sein Zunge strich sanft über ihren Hals bis hin zu ihrem Ohrläppchen. Verliebt nagte er daran, spürte unter seinen Händen, wie sie erschauerte bei seiner zarten Liebkosung und lächelte. Ihre Finger bohrten sich fest in den Stoff seines Gewandes, als er mit seiner Zunge in ihre Ohrmuschel tauchte und leise flüsterte: „Ich will nicht mehr ohne dich sein"

„Legolas...", hauchte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Die Liebe eines Elben war vergleichbar mit nichts anderem auf der Welt, besonders nicht die, die sie von Legolas erfuhr. Immer mutiger erkundete seine Zunge ihr Ohr, während seine linke Hand ihre Seite entlang streichelte, der seidene Stoff unter seinen Fingern ermöglichte es ihm, trotzdem ihre warme Haut zu spüren, obwohl diese nicht entblößt wurde. „Legolas", seufzte sie erneut, ihre Stimme nicht mehr als ein hilfloser Atemhauch, als er ihren Mund mit dem seinen verschloss und sie gänzlich in seine Umarmung sank. „Bin ich nur eine Affäre für dich?", fragte sie, als sie spürte, wie seine Finger unter die Träger ihres Kleides glitten, um diesen unnötigen Stoff von ihrem Körper zu schieben. Abrupt hielt Legolas inne, schaute sie mit weit geöffneten Augen an. „Wie kannst du so etwas sagen? Laith, ich liebe dich"

„Aber du bist einer anderen versprochen", unterbrach sie ihn, „Es tut so weh, nur eine Bettgespielin zu sein", wisperte sie. „Aber das bist du nicht", rief Legolas und erschrak selbst bei der plötzlichen Lautstärke seiner Stimme und sagte dann leise: „Das bist du nicht, Laith. Komm her, na los doch", er nahm sie erneut in die Arme, diesmal noch inniger, noch fester. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar und umfasste sie so fest, als ob er sie nie wieder loslassen wollte. „Ich lasse dich nicht allein!", flüsterte er dann, sie vorsichtig in den Armen wiegend, zarte Küsse auf ihre Wange hauchend. 

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor, Legolas?", fragte sie und sah ihn direkt an, „Am Tage bist du Celendras liebender Ehemann und des nachts kommst du hier her, um dich mit mir zu vergnügen?"

Ihre Worte verletzten ihn in einer von ihm nie gekannten Art und Weise. Dachte sie denn wirklich, er wolle sie nur als heimliche Liebschaft haben? Dachte sie, er wollte nur sein Spiel mit ihr spielen und seinen Spaß haben? Warum zweifelte sie so plötzlich an seiner Liebe? Fassungslos saß er auf ihrem Bett, starrte sie schweigend an. Lalaithwen lehnte sich an seine Brust, lauschte dem beruhigenden, gleichmäßigen Schlag seines Herzens und umarmte ihn vorsichtig. „Ich liebe dich...aber wie soll es nur weitergehen? Wie, Legolas?", wisperte sie leise und er zog sie noch ein Stückchen näher zu sich. „Ich kann so nicht weitermachen", begann er leise und die Vorsicht, die in seiner Stimme mitklang verunsicherte Laith. Sie schaute zu ihm auf und traf seinen kummervollen Blick. „Ich kann meinen Vater nicht so belügen...ich will und liebe _dich_...dich ganz allein und nicht Celendra" Lalaithwens Herz machte einen Luftsprung und sie wusste, dass ihre Augen ihre Erleichterung verrieten. Sie war mehr für ihn als nur eine Affäre und das Gefühl, von Legolas geliebt zu werden, war einzigartig. 

Andererseits rief sie sich Haldirs Worte ins Gedächtnis zurück. Legolas würde dem Thron entsagen müssen, wenn er sich für sie entschied. Entweder sie musste ihn loslassen, den sie über alles liebte, oder sie würde auf ewig die Schuld in ihrem Gewissen mit sich tragen, dass Legolas nie König werden würde wegen ihr und sich vermutlich mit seinem Vater streiten würde. Legolas könnte sich nie in seiner Heimat, in seiner Familie, mit einer unnützen Elbe wie ihr sehen lassen. Celendra hatte einen hohen Stand, verstand es, zu herrschen und war zudem noch bezaubernd schön. Die Tugend in Person mochte man sagen. Wenn Legolas also diese hohe Dame wegen einer dreckigen kleinen Diebin sitzen ließ, würde der Elb Unverständnis und Verachtung erfahren. 

Lalaithwen schluckte. Hatte Haldir recht? Lag die Entscheidung nur bei ihr selbst? „Gib mir noch ein wenig Zeit, um es meinem Vater zu sagen...vielleicht warten wir zunächst die Schlacht gegen die Orks ab. Ich möchte ihn nicht vorher unnötig in Aufruhr versetzen", fuhr Legolas fort, streichelte ihre Schulter und küsste liebevoll ihre Stirn. 

Lalaithwen erwiderte nichts, wollte jeden Gedanken des Zweifels aus ihrem Kopf verbannen, wollte einfach genießen, bei ihm zu sein. Für immer mit ihm sein zu können. Aber war sie wirklich so eigennützig? Würde sie tatsächlich gewissenlos ihren eigenen Willen durchsetzen? Die Elbe schloss die Augen, kuschelte sich eng an Legolas, spürte, wie sich sein Brustkorb hob und wieder senkte. „Ich will nicht, dass du dich mit deinem Vater zerstreitest", murmelte sie, öffnete langsam die Klammern seines Gewandes (_Jetzt_ wusste sie wenigstens, wie sie jene aufbekam) und küsste sanft sein Schlüsselbein, genoss die Berührung seiner warmen und zarten Haut. Er spielte mit ihrem Haar und schob es dann zurück, um ihren Nacken küssen zu können. Mit kreisenden Bewegungen streichelte er ihren Rücken, kitzelte sie leicht, sodass sie erschauerte.

„Er sagte mir einmal, er wolle, dass ich glücklich werde...und das kann ich nur mit dir an meiner Seite", sein Atem kitzelte ihren Hals und sofort formte sich dort eine Gänsehaut. Er lächelte sanft und seine Küsse bahnten sich ihren Weg über ihre Kehle hinauf zu ihrem Mund. Zwischen ihnen herrschte eine zärtliche Leidenschaft, sie begehrten einander gleichermaßen. Als Lalaithwens Hand an Legolas' Oberkörper hinabglitt, um ihn gänzlich von seinem Gewand zu befreien, hielt Legolas plötzlich inne und blickte hinüber auf das andere Bett. Lalaithwen bemerkte den prüfenden Blick ihres Geliebten und folgte diesem. Pernoth schlief, doch er säuselte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin, drehte sich langsam auf die andere Bettseite, sodass sein Gesicht nun vollkommen den beiden Elben zugewandt war.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten...", begann er zögerlich und Lalaithwen stellte amüsiert fest, dass der perfekte Herr Elb tatsächlich rot wurde. Ein verschmitztes Grinsen konnte sie sich wirklich nicht verkneifen. „Was sollten wir?", provozierte sie ihn leise und er stupste mit dem Zeigefinger an ihre Nase, als Geste der Neckerei. „Bevorzugst du Publikum?", flüsterte er anzüglich grinsend, worauf sie ihm wiederum einen liebevollen Stoß gegen den Ellenbogen verpasste. Er lachte daraufhin nur verspielt und schaute sie einen Moment lang schweigend an. „Was ist?", fragte sie forsch und er küsste sie innig, brachte sie so zum Schweigen, während seine Hände weiter an ihrem Gewand hinabglitten. „Ich dachte, du befürchtest einen unliebsamen Zeugen?", hauchte sie, noch immer atemlos von seinem Kuss, ihr Gesicht dem seinen ganz nah.

Legolas erwiderte nichts als ein Lächeln und schob sie behutsam in die Kissen, legte sich ganz nah neben sie und zog die Decke über sich und die kleine Elbe. „Pernoth schläft noch tief und fest, aber ich möchte nicht riskieren, dass seine Ruhe durch irgendwelchen Lärm gestört wird", lächelte der Elb und küsste Lalaithwens Wange, umfasste sanft ihre Taille und zog sie noch ein wenig näher an sich. „Irgendwelchen Lärm?", wiederholte sie und zog eine enttäuschte Schnute, die Legolas wieder zum Lachen brachte. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, umarmte er sie sehr innig, schmiegte sich an sie und murmelte: „Ja...irgendwelcher Lärm"

Gemeinsam lagen sie noch eine Zeit lang wach, doch bald schon schliefen sie engumschlungen ein. Pernoth schlief bis zum nächsten Morgen durch, ohne des nachts aufzuwachen... .

***

So, das war's auch schon wieder erst mal von mir und „Haltet den Dieb"...das nächste Update sollte schneller kommen, wie gesagt, ich war krank und lag in einem wachkomaähnlichen Zustand *lol*...so, nu muss ich aber noch n bissl Latein durchgehen *morgen ne große Caesar-Übersetzungsarbeit schreiben tun muss und deswegen weniger begeistert ist* Drückt mir die Daumen, Flügel, Hufe oder was immer ihr so habt *lol*...freue mich über jede Review!!!

_Bis zu Kapitel 25 :)  ...ich hoffe, ihr bleibt dran!_


	25. Die letzten Vorbereitungen

A/N: Und wieder ist ein neues Kapitel fertig, danke euch allen für die liebe Unterstützung per Review *g* Ihr seid die Größten! Ich werde mein Vorwort heute kurz halten, muss noch Hausaufgaben machen und dann gibbet erst mal Feierabend *auch Plüschhufe müssen mal hochgelegt werden!* Ich hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt euch...und hackt net so auf Haldir rum ;) Er  meint es doch auch nur gut *g*...read & review please!

@ Rverie: Ei, was ist denn los? *sich Sorgen macht*

***

Kapitel 25: Die letzten Vorbereitungen

Als der Morgen in Lothlorien graute und dünne Nebelschwaden sich sanft über den Waldboden erhoben wie ein weißer Schleier im Wind, herrschte absolute Stille, wohin man sich auch begab. Obgleich der klare Himmel und die wärmer werdenden Lüfte vermuten ließen, dass der anbrechende Tag ein sehr schöner werden würde, ertönte kein Vogelgesang, der den neuen Morgen begrüßte. Die friedliche Stille, in welche der gesamte Wald eingehüllt wurde, schien gleichzeitig bedrohlich zu sein. Das goldene Laub der Bäume schimmerte im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne, Tautropfen umspielten die Blätter und Zweige, sahen aus wie Tränen der Sterne in ihrer kristallenen Farblichkeit und sanften Reflexion des Lichts. Lothlorien hatte selten so durch und durch stille Morgen erlebt. 

Der ausbleibende Vogelgesang war wie eine Warnung vor dem, was in wenigen Tagen auf die Elben zukommen würde. Ein letzter Sturm, bevor der Großteil der in Mittelerde verbliebenen Elben Loriens gen Westen segeln und dort Trost und Frieden finden würde. Haldir hatte sich schon früh aus seinem Nachtlager erhoben. Eine innere Unruhe plagte ihn, wie vor jedem Kampf, den er schon gefochten hatte. 

Eine Unruhe, die andere Elben ihm weder ansahen, noch vermuteten. Haldir galt immer als souveräner Hauptmann, als Elb, der andere führen konnte. Und ein solcher war er auch. Er bat in seinem Herzen innigst darum, auch in dieser letzten Schlacht seine Männer zum Sieg führen zu können. Nicht schon wieder wollte er so viele seiner Kameraden und Mitstreiter fallen sehen wie in den Zeiten des Ringkrieges. Jener hatte den Hauptmann der Galadhrim zu stark geprägt, sein Sehnen nach innerer Ruhe konnte ihm der Goldene Wald mit all seinen natürlichen Schätzen nicht mehr erfüllen.

Viele hatte er schon an die Stadtgrenze geschickt und noch mehr würden in den nächsten Stunden folgen. Doch trotzdem fürchtete Haldir, dass es zu wenige waren. Zu viele der Elben waren angeschlagen von dem überraschenden Angriff der Orks Bhestalors. Wie auch Legolas. Er ließ es sich nicht direkt anmerken, aber Haldir spürte, dass dem jungen Elben seine Verletzungen noch sehr zu schaffen machten.

Haldir schloss unwillkürlich die Augen. Er hatte sich selbst dazu zwingen wollen, nicht mehr über Legolas nachzudenken. Schließlich war er bei weitem alt genug, um selbst für sein Leben entscheiden zu können, aber Haldir erschien Legolas' Entscheidung zu übereilt und unüberlegt. Er liebte Lalaithwen, das hatte der lorische Elb in den Augen des Prinzen sehen können. Und Haldir wusste auch, dass sie ihm ebenso ihr Herz geschenkt hatte. Aber wenn Legolas seinem Vater und Celendra tatsächlich gestand, was zwischen ihr, einer Elbe ohne Identität, und ihm, einem reinblütigen, adligen Elben, passiert war, würde dies Konsequenzen mit sich ziehen. Nicht nur für Legolas. 

„Haldir!" 

Das Rufen einer klaren und sanften Stimme durchbrach die Mauer des Schweigens, die sich um Lothlorien erhoben zu haben schien. Der Hauptmann wand sich überrascht um und erblickte Iorelass, der eiligen Schrittes auf ihn zugelaufen kam. „Iorelass", sagte Haldir und begrüßte den jungen Elben, der recht unruhig zu sein schien, „Was ist? Bringst du Neuigkeiten?" Der junge Elb nickte knapp und deutete in Richtung Süden. „Einige unserer Nachtwachen haben Orkspitzel aufgegriffen, insgesamt sind es etwa sechs an der Zahl. Unsere Männer haben sie in Gewahrsam genommen, bisher aber weigern sie sich vehement, ihren Herren zu verraten, selbst wenn man ihnen mit dem Tode droht. Recht ungewöhnlich für diese Kreaturen..."

Haldir nickte und schwieg einen Moment lang. Späher? Späher bewegten sich in stadtnahem Gebiet? Sollte das wieder nur ein Trick sein oder waren die Orktruppen wirklich schon wieder bereit? 

„_Sehr_ ungewöhnlich, wenn du mich fragst...Ioreweth und die Elben unter seinem Befehl sollen dir folgen. Versucht weiterhin, Informationen aus den Orks herauszubekommen, aber tötet sie nicht...nicht solange sie sich ruhig verhalten. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass noch heute Verstärkung an die Stadtgrenze zieht und unsere Truppen unterstützt. Noch sind wir nicht für einen Krieg ausreichend vorbereitet, aber ich spreche schnellstmöglich mit Düsterwalds König. Die Stille heute ist trügerisch und ihr Schreien nach Vorsicht ohrenbetäubend." Iorelass verbeugte sich ehrerbietend vor Haldir und machte sich schon daran zu gehen, als er plötzlich wieder inne hielt und sich noch einmal zu seinem Hauptmann umwand: „Ich weiß nicht, ob es von Interesse für dich ist, mein Hauptmann, aber gestern Nacht sah ich Prinz Legolas in einer der Krankenkammern verschwinden. Er muss dort auch genächtigt haben..."

In Iorelass Augen lag ein Blick, den Haldir nur all zu gut zu deuten wusste. Der junge Elb war alles andere als dumm. Auch er schien Wind von der Affäre zwischen Legolas und Lalaithwen bekommen zu haben. „Ich hatte es gefürchtet...Iorelass, halte deinen Mund geschlossen im Bezug zu diesem Thema...dies ist eine Angelegenheit, die nur für den Prinzen relevant ist..." Iorelass nickte und sprang kurz darauf auf sein Pferd, um seinen Bruder und dessen Männer zusammenzurufen und mit ihnen gen Süden zu reiten. 

Haldir hatte ein schiefes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er bat Iorelass, sich nicht in fremde Angelegenheiten einzumischen und selbst tat er es. Tief in seinem Herzen bereute er die Worte, die er Lalaithwen gegenüber verlauten ließ. Aber er konnte nichts ungeschehen machen. Ebenso wenig, wie Ranwé seine Tat wieder gut machen konnte. Bei dem Gedanken an den arretierten Elben legten sich Sorgenfalten auf Haldirs Stirn. Ranwé gesuchte nach Vergebung. Von ihm sowie von Legolas...und von Lalaithwen. Wenn er jemals von jenem komplizierten Geflecht zu hören bekommen würde, so war sich Haldir sicher, würde Ranwé es nicht überstehen. 

~*~*~

Legolas wollte nicht aufwachen. Er wollte nicht vor eine Wahl gestellt werden, die er nicht treffen konnte und er wollte nicht an all die Sorgen erinnert werden, die ihn außerhalb von Lalaithwens warmer Umarmung erwarteten. Aber er wachte auf und seine Augen gewöhnten sich schnell an das Tageslicht, das schwach den Raum erhellte und wohl erst vor kurzem die Sterne besiegt hatte. Die Elbe lag noch immer in seinen Armen, ihr Kopf ruhte an seiner Schulter, ihr gleichmäßiger Atem kitzelte die empfindliche Haut seiner Kehle. Verschmitzt lächelnd betrachtete er den dünnen Träger des Kleides, der von ihrem Arm gerutscht war und nun haltlos auf ihrem Ellenbogen ruhte. Er entblößte ihre Schulter gänzlich, ließ aber immer noch nur vermuten, was sich weiterhin darunter verbarg. Legolas' Hand wanderte langsam über ihre geschmeidige, glatte Haut, umfuhr den einsamen Träger, ließ anschließend von dem kleinen Stück Stoff ab und strich zärtlich hinauf zu ihrer nackten Schulter.

Erst einen Tag war es her, als er mit ihr in ihrem Bett gelegen und ihre vorsichtigen Zärtlichkeiten genossen hatte. Und doch hatte sich innerhalb dieses Sonnenlaufes so vieles geändert. Alles um sie beide herum schien komplizierter zu werden, sich gegen sie zu wenden, aber Legolas wusste, dass nichts und niemand zwischen ihre Gefühle füreinander kommen konnte. Celendra nicht. Und auch nicht sein Vater. Legolas schalt sich in Gedanken selbst, hatte er sich doch geschworen, nicht an seine Sorgen zu denken, sondern viel mehr die Zeit zu genießen, jeden Moment gierig aufzunehmen, den er mit Lalaithwen verbringen konnte.

Sie seufzte leise und schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn, wodurch ihr Becken verführerisch an dem seinen rieb. Legolas sog laut die Luft ein und schluckte dann schwer. Er fühlte, wie langsam aber sicher Begierde in ihm erwachte. Die heftige Begierde danach, sie zu berühren und jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut zu erforschen, wieder zu spüren, wie sie sich unter ihm wand und seinen Namen stöhnte. Oh, was tat er da schon wieder? Ließ er sich erneut so von seiner Leidenschaft übermannen? Er, der sonst so zurückhaltend und alles andere als drängend war? Er konnte nichts dagegen tun und auch nicht leugnen, dass sie sein Herz so sehr in Aufruhr versetzte. Und er wollte auch nichts dagegen unternehmen, wollte sich einfach dem Gefühl hingeben, zu lieben und gleichermaßen geliebt zu werden. 

Legolas presste die Lippen zusammen, als Lalaithwen im Schlaf ihr Bein leicht anwinkelte und es gegen das seine schob, sich noch näher an ihn kuschelnd. Er wusste, dass sie noch schlief, das verriet ihm ihr ruhiger, langsamer Atem, der, mit dem seinen verglichen, _viel_ zu langsam war, als dass sie wach gewesen wäre. Legolas war im Bilde darüber, dass sie ihren Schlaf brauchte und noch immer sehr angeschlagen war, aber tief in ihm flammte der gierige Drang auf, sie geschwind zu wecken und... . Aber seine Vernunft bäumte sich ein letztes Mal gegen das wachsende Verlangen in seinen Lenden auf, indem sie ihn daran erinnerte, dass, selbst wenn Lalaithwen wach war, immer noch Pernoth die Kammer mit ihnen teilte.

In diesem Augenblick verwünschte sich Legolas selbst. Warum hatte er sie nicht in ihr Gemach gebracht, wo sie ungestört gewesen wären? Der Elb spürte, wie ein warmer Schauer über seinen Rücken lief, als Lalaithwens Haar seine Kehle kitzelte, abwechselnd mit ihrem stetigen Atem. Es machte Legolas fast verrückt, so dazuliegen und sich nicht _wehren_ zu können. Sich nicht **_beherrschen_** zu können. Wenn diese Tortur noch länger anhielt, war er sich sicher, den Verstand zu verlieren. Vorsichtig drehte er sich etwas zur Seite, um den sanften Druck auf seinen Schoß, der von Lalaithwens Bein herrührte, zu reduzieren, und spielte mit ihrem blonden Haar. „Dein Schlaf gleicht fast dem eines Menschen", murmelte er verwundert, als er über Laiths Schopf strich und sich langsam aufsetzte. Es war noch früh, aber er konnte nicht mehr all zu lang bei Lalaithwen bleiben. Schon bald würden die Heiler Pernoths Gemach betreten, um den alten Mann zu versorgen. Wenn sie ihn mit der Elbe erwischen würden, wäre die Aufruhr groß. Zu groß. 

Legolas seufzte. Er gestand es sich selbst nicht gern ein, aber er wusste, dass Lalaithwen mit ihren Worten recht gehabt hatte. Mit seiner Geheimnistuerei schien seine Liebe zu ihr wirklich nur eine heimliche Affäre zu sein. Er wollte es nicht, aber im Moment war dies der Fall. Er _konnte_ seinem Vater einfach noch nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Zum einen, weil ein letztes Gefecht gegen die Orks auf sie wartete, zum anderen, weil er insgeheim fürchtete, die gute Beziehung zu seinem Vater zu zerstören. Aber er wollte der kleinen Elbe nicht weh tun, wollte ihr beweisen, wie viel er für sie empfand. Der Elb biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er die schlafende Lalaithwen neben sich betrachtete. Sie kuschelte sich in die Bettdecke und umfasste mit ihrer Hand sein Kissen, auf dem zuvor noch sein Kopf geruht hatte. Er wollte nicht gehen, wollte wenigstens warten, bis sie aufwachte, aber eine innere Stimme riet ihm, dass es besser war, gleich aufzustehen, als die Gefahr einzugehen, entdeckt zu werden. 

Er berührte sanft ihre Wange, fühlte die zarte Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen und konnte nicht dem heftigen Drang widerstehen, sich vornüber zu beugen und sie zu küssen. Er hatte nicht damit bezwecken wollen, sie zu wecken, viel eher war er der Versuchung gefolgt, ihre Haut zu schmecken, noch einmal von ihren süßen Lippen zu kosten, bevor er sich bei seinem Vater blicken ließ. Aber obgleich der liebevolle Kuss des Elben sanfter war als die wärmende Liebkosung eines Sonnenstrahles auf der Haut, erwachte Lalaithwen aus ihrem festen Schlaf und blickte verschlafen in die überraschten Augen des Prinzen. 

„Verzeih, ich hatte nicht vor, dich zu wecken", sagte Legolas leise, ein Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, als sie sich trotz ihrer unübersehbaren Müdigkeit und den Schmerzen in ihrem Arm aufsetzte und ihn an den Haaren näher zu sich zog. Ein prüfender Blick ihrerseits folgte, sie begutachtete das schöne Gesicht des Elben sorgfältig, bevor sie ihn auf die Nasenspitze küsste, was Legolas ein noch breiteres Grinsen entlockte. „Du bist ein schlechter Lügner", murmelte sie leise und warf einen forschen Blick auf den Körper des Elben. „Nein wirklich", säuselte er sanft in ihr Ohr und nagte verspielt an der Spitze daran, „Ich hatte vor, zu meinem Vater zu gehen. Ich muss wissen, wie sich die Lage entwickelt...ich habe im Gefühl, dass uns ein langer Kampf bevorsteht"

Lalaithwen löste sich kurz aus seiner Umarmung und runzelte die Stirn: „Von welchem Kampf sprichst du jetzt?" Die Ironie in ihrer Stimme war unverkennbar und er stupste ihr zur Antwort gegen die Stirn, ihr warmes Lächeln erwidernd. Wie sie in solch einer Konfliktsituation immer noch ihr freches Grinsen auflegen konnte, war Legolas ein Rätsel. 

„Ich meinte den gegen die Orks", sagte er dann etwas ernster und erhob sich letztendlich aus dem Nachtlager. Wenn er noch länger hier bei ihr bliebe, würde keine Vernunft und Beherrschung der Welt ihn davon abhalten, etwas Unanständiges mit ihr zu veranstalten. Unbewusst huschte ein anzügliches Grinsen über seine Lippen. 

„Musst du wirklich schon wieder gehen? Lass mich dich bis zur Halle begleiten", bat Lalaithwen trotzig, doch er schüttelte, wenn auch widerwillig, den Kopf. „Nein, Laith, bleib hier und ruhe dich noch etwas aus...wenn Pernoth erwacht, wird er froh sein, dass jemand bei ihm ist, den er auch kennt" Lalaithwens Blick wanderte hinüber zu dem schlafenden Mann. Er hatte recht. Sie gab es alles andere als gern zu, aber er hatte tatsächlich recht. Wie einfältig von ihr, nicht mehr an Pernoth zu denken...aber andererseits war Legolas auch die Ablenkung in Person. 

Er hauchte ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen, strich durch ihr langes, ungekämmtes Haar und richtete sich gänzlich auf. „Wir werden uns heut eher wiedersehen als es gestern der Fall war...ich werde in der Halle sein...", sagte er und wollte nicht gehen, als er den traurigen Ausdruck in ihren Augen sah. Doch Lalaithwen hielt ihn von der Ausführung dieses Gedanken ab, indem sie ihm einen Klaps auf das elbische Gesäß gab und ihn so aufforderte zu gehen. Legolas, vollkommen verdutzt von dieser unerwarteten Geste, stand einen Moment lang wie ein begossener Pudel im Raum. Ja, so hätten es wohl die Menschen ausgedrückt. 

Lalaithwen kicherte und fing schließlich an, lauthals zu lachen. Oh, wie sie es liebte, ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen. „Das findest du wohl auch noch lustig", mimte Legolas den Beleidigten und umfasste ihr Kinn, schaute sie herausfordernd an. 

„Ja, eigentlich schon", lachte sie weiter, und Legolas glaubte, Tränen vom vielen Lachen in ihren Augen zu sehen. Das letztendlich ließ ihn seine Maske der Ernsthaftigkeit ablegen und mit ihr lachen.

Nach einigen Momenten fassten sich die Elben wieder und Legolas wand sich von ihr ab. „Ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen", lächelte er traurig und sie nickte stumm. Wie schön es gewesen war, sie lachen zu hören...selbst wenn er recht unfreiwillig der Grund dafür war. Er warf ihr noch einen langen Blick zu, bevor er sie allein mit Pernoth zurückließ. 

~*~*~

„Vater, was geht hier vor?", fragte der junge Elbenprinz  überrascht, als er mit ansah, wie rege die Elben Düsterwalds ihre Köcher auffüllten und diese mitsamt Verpflegungsbündeln und anderem Gepäck auf die Pferde luden, „Brechen wir auf?"

Thranduil trat zu seinem Sohn, der sich die anscheinende Hektik am frühen Morgen nicht erklären konnte. „Noch nicht jetzt, aber wir bereiten alles für unseren Aufbruch heute Abend vor. Wir haben noch viel zu tun, mein Sohn"

„Wo...wohin brechen wir auf?", Legolas schien verwirrter als zuvor und Thranduil legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Elben und deutete ihm, mit ihm kurz beiseite zu treten. „Haldir hat heute Morgen Kunde erhalten, dass bereits erste Orkspitzel die Gebiete um Caras Galadhon beobachten. Er vermutet, dass ein Erstangriff bald zu erwarten ist und will daher gerüstet sein. Wir schicken unsere Truppen heute an die südliche Stadtgrenze, wo auch die anderen postiert sind. Entgegen unserer Rechnung scheinen diese Kreaturen schon wieder kampfbereit zu sein.", erklärte Thranduil. „Heute Abend...", wiederholte Legolas nachdenklich, worauf sein Vater nickte und einigen Elben Befehle erteilte. „Lothlorien ist schwach ohne unsere Hilfe, Legolas", sprach er dann, wieder seinem Sohn zugewandt, „Ioreweths Truppen sind bereits aufgebrochen und unsere Männer werden heute Abend die Nachhut für weiter lothlorische Elben bilden."

Thranduil schien in Eile zu sein, eine für ihn ungewöhnliche Unruhe zeigte sich in seiner Mimik und Gestik. Selbst für einen erfahrenen Elbenkrieger wie ihn schien die Schnelligkeit der Orks ungewöhnlich zu sein und das ließ ihn vorsichtig agieren. „Vater, wirst du heute ebenfalls gen Süden reiten?", fragte Legolas und folgte dem Elben, der sich daran machte, beim Verladen des Gepäcks behilflich zu sein. „Ja. Ich führe meine Truppen und lasse sie nicht allein fortziehen..." Sein Vater machte keine Anmerkungen mehr wie am vorangegangenen Tag, war vertieft in die Vorbereitungen zum Aufbruch, der plötzlich beschlossen worden war. Er war in Hast und Legolas wusste, dass dies kein gutes Zeichen war. „So werde ich dir folgen, mein Vater", sagte Legolas leise, aber entschlossen und er bemerkte fast gar nicht, wie Thranduil inne hielt und ihn musterte. Legolas hatte diese Worte ausgesprochen ohne genau darüber nachzudenken, was sie für Folgen für ihn haben könnten. Es war eine Schlacht, die ihn und all die anderen Elben erwartete und nicht gerade ein Zuckerschlecken. Er riskierte sein Leben, obgleich er sich geschworen hatte, dass der Ringkrieg der letzte gewesen war, den er bestritt. Und der Kampf an der Grenze zur Stadt hatte auch ihm seine Grenzen gezeigt. Seine geprellte Seite tat noch immer sehr weh bei beinah jeder Bewegung, die er ausführte. 

Trotzdem wollte er seinem Vater folgen, an seiner Seite kämpfen. „Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Thranduil mit belegter Stimme, „Ich meine, du hast eine Verlobte, die schon im Ringkrieg sehr um dich gebangt hatte. Legolas, sie liebt dich und würde sterben, wenn sie dich verlieren würde."

Legolas hob die Braue, er hielt unbewusst den Atem erschreckend lange an, bevor er ihm entgegnete: „Hab Vertrauen Vater; so schnell wirst du mich nicht los"

Thranduil erwiderte das selbstsichere Lächeln seines Sohnes und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Ich wusste, dass ich mit deiner Unterstützung rechnen kann...und keine Sorge, sobald das alles hier vorüber ist, werden wir im Düsterwald ein rauschendes Fest zu deiner Hochzeit feiern" Legolas' Lächeln verschmälerte sich augenblicklich und er senkte den Blick. „Vater...ich muss mit dir..."

„Euer Hoheit, schnell, soeben wurde gemeldet, dass weitere Orks lorisches Gebiet betreten haben, Grenzwachen berichten von über 20 Spähern...Haldir bittet darum, sich mit Euch und Eurem Sohn zu beraten", unterbrach ein düsterwäldischer Elb den Prinzen und verbeugte sich entschuldigend vor ihm. „Es nimmt überhand...", murmelte der König, „Wir reden später weiter, mein Sohn, komm jetzt, wir müssen zu Haldir"

Legolas seufzte. Jetzt schob er diese Last noch weiter mit sich herum. Sein Geständnis Lalaithwen betreffend würde wohl erst nach der Schlacht seine Zeit finden.

~*~*~

„Er ist immer noch bewusstlos?"

Lalaithwen schreckte auf, als sie plötzlich Helthons Stimme hinter sich vernahm. Sie hatte an Pernoths Bett gesessen und gar nicht mitbekommen, wie ihr Vater die Kammer betreten hatte. Einige Stunden saß sie schon hier allein, das verriet ihr der Lauf der Sonne. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie ihn versorgt, behutsam die tiefen Wunden ausgewaschen und einer der Heiler war in der Zwischenzeit hinzugekommen, um Pernoths gebrochenen Arm neu zu schienen. Aber abgesehen davon war Lalaithwen allein gewesen und hatte nachgedacht. Viel zu viel, wie sie wieder einmal feststellen musste. 

„Ja...aber sein Fieber ist nicht mehr so hoch...", erwiderte sie letztendlich dem Elben, der sich einen Stuhl heranzog und sich neben Lalaithwen niederließ. „Er wird es schaffen", sagte er und umfasste ihre Hand. Lange saßen sie so schweigend da und das einzige Geräusch, das an ihr Ohr drang, war das Zwitschern der Vögel, dass sich nun, zu solch einer späten Stunde, erst einstellte. „_Ada_, glaubst du, dass Eru für jeden Elben etwas vorbestimmt hat?", fragte sie leise und Helthons Herz schlug höher. Hatte sie wirklich _Papa_ in Sindarin zu ihm gesagt? „Nun, wir sind seine Kinder, Laith...einige Dinge hat er für uns vorbestimmt, aber unseren eigenen Weg müssen wir allein finden und bestreiten. Das wird niemandem zu Füßen gelegt, Lalaithwen"

Sie senkte den Blick, bemühte sich, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, obwohl diese gerade bei einem ganz gewissen Elben waren. War es vorbestimmt gewesen, dass sie _ihn_ traf? Und wenn es so war, wieso hatte Eru dann zugelassen, dass Celendra zwischen ihr und Legolas stand? Und wieso bei allen dunklen Mächten dieser Welt hatte er zugelassen, dass Filegon starb? Wenn er also wirklich für seine _„Kinder"_ sorgte, wie Helthon es ihr erzählte, warum tat er dann so etwas? Wieso erschwerte er ihnen, ihren Weg zu finden? Wieso legte er ihr so viele Steine in den Weg? Sie wollte nichts als **glücklich** sein und wenn sich das eigensinnig anhörte, dann sollte es auch so sein. Lalaithwen war es egal. Sie verstand nur nicht, warum das alles geschah. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", hörte sie Helthon fragen und stellte überrascht fest, dass sie ihre Hand, die er mit der seinen umfasste, zur Faust geballt hatte.

„Ja...entschuldige, ich...war nur eben in Gedanken...", rettete sie sich aus der Situation und lockerte den Griff ihrer Hand. Wieder herrschte eine Zeit lang Stille zwischen ihnen, dann räusperte sich Helthon und sagte: „Eigentlich bin ich zu dir gekommen, um..." Er öffnete ihre Hand und suchte mit einer der seinen etwas in der Tasche des Gewandes, fand es, umfasste es und ließ es in Lalaithwens Hand gleiten, „...dir das hier zurückzugeben", endete Helthon den Satz und beobachtete ihre Reaktion. Lalaithwen hob ihre Hand ein wenig an und blickte auf ein silbrig schimmerndes Etwas, das darin lag. Es war das Medaillon, das ihr Vater ihr vor so langer Zeit geschenkt hatte.

Silbern glänzte es in ihrer Hand, ein Blatt war in der Mitte eingraviert, elbische Buchstaben verzierten schlicht den Rand des Amuletts. Es war einfach wunderschön – vielleicht gerade, weil es so schlicht war. Als sie die im Sonnenlicht glänzende Kette anhob, erinnerte sie sich daran, wie sie sich mit Filegon gestritten hatte vor dem Haus ihrer Eltern. Wie sie ihn angeschrieen hatte...und dann in diese leeren Augen von ihm sah. Matt und glanzlos, die einstige, sprühende Lebensfreude verschwunden, tot. Vielleicht wäre alles anders gekommen, wenn sie nicht wieder davongerannt wäre, wenn sie einfach im Haus geblieben und vernünftig mit Helthon und Sûrathiel gesprochen hätte. 

Vielleicht.

Vielleicht aber auch nicht.

„Bitte weise es nicht wieder ab, denn du **bist** für mich wie eine eigene Tochter, Lalaithwen." Sie wurde von seinen Worten aus ihrer fast tranceähnlichen Nachdenklichkeit gerissen und schaute ihn mit großen blauen Augen an. Dann lächelte sie traurig. Es war wie ein Erinnerungsstück an Filegon. Und sie war Helthon dankbar dafür, es ihr geschenkt zu haben. „Du solltest vielleicht noch etwas wissen", begann er plötzlich und ergriff wieder ihre Hand, „Dieses Medaillon ist ein Zeichen für..."

„Familie und Vertrauen, ich weiß, Vater", wollte sie ihn unterbrechen, doch er deutete ihr, nicht zu vorschnell zu sprechen und ihn ausreden zu lassen. „Ja...denn für uns gehörst du zu unserer Familie...aber Lalaithwen...dieses Medaillon gehört nicht uns..." Die Elbe runzelte die Stirn, wusste nicht, worauf er hinaus wollte, als er tief durchatmete, Lalaithwen schon wieder das Schlimmste erwartete, und er schließlich fortfuhr: „Als man dich an den Grenzen Loriens fand, lag dieses Amulett bereits um deinem Hals..." Lalaithwens Unterkiefer schien jeglichen Halt verloren zu haben und klappte nach unten. „Das...das...das heißt, es..."

„Es wurde vermutlich von deinen leiblichen Eltern angelegt...ich bin mir sicher, dass sie _wollten_, dass du gefunden wirst. Sie wollten dich nicht einfach aussetzen und zur Waise machen, Laith...ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass sie es als einzige Chance für dich sahen, zu überleben..." Fassungslos starrte Lalaithwen Helthon an, blickte abwechselnd auf das Amulett in ihrer Hand zu ihrem Vater. 

„Das...das ist unmöglich...wieso...warum...ich verstehe nicht...ich dachte immer, es gehört..."

„Mir, ich weiß, verzeih...aber wie du weißt, wollten wir nicht, dass du je erfährst, eigentlich keine Familie zu haben...", sprach Helthon rasch und in seinen Augen leuchtete die Bitte um Vergebung auf. „Warum sagst du mir dann jetzt so etwas? Jetzt, wo Filegon tot ist...wenn ich keine richtige Familie habe, wieso gibst du es mir?", Lalaithwen konnte kaum ihre Aufgebrachtheit verbergen. „Weil ich nicht wirklich sicher **weiß**, wer deine Eltern sind und ob sie noch leben oder in den Westen segelten...aber ich glaube, du willst gern erfahren, wer deine wahren Eltern sind...vielleicht kann dir das Medaillon weiterhelfen, vielleicht ist es ein Zeichen, ein Wappen oder ähnliches...ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich möchte dich nicht mehr belügen. Filegon hätte das auch nicht gewollt.

Lalaithwen schwieg und starrte lange auf das Schmuckstück in ihren Händen. „Und wenn ich es doch nicht mehr wissen will? Wenn ich es einfach satt habe, meiner Identität hinterher zu jagen wie ein Jagdhund nach der Beute?"

„Wir haben dir keinen Gefallen damit getan, dir etwas vorzumachen, das weiß ich jetzt...deswegen darfst du nicht aufgeben." Verstand er nicht, worauf sie hinaus wollte? Sie war einfach müde, ständig Enttäuschungen und Verluste hinzunehmen...und dann auch noch diese komplizierte Sache mit Legolas. Alles brach auf sie herein wie ein unvorhergesehenes Unwetter. Ein sehr langes Unwetter. 

„Behalte es...und scheue dich nicht davor, auf die Suche zu gehen...", sagte Helthon, drückte noch einmal ermutigend ihre Hand und erhob sich dann aus seinem Stuhl. Wortlos verließ er den Raum. Lange saß Lalaithwen nur da und ließ das Amulett von einer Hand in die andere gleiten. „Grübeln ist Gift", murmelte sie dann leise vor sich hin. Filegon hatte es immer zu ihr gesagt, wenn er seine Schwester in ihrer nachdenklichen Gemütsphase ertappt hatte. Dann erhob auch sie sich, fühlte Pernoths Temperatur, strich ihm eine weiße Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und verließ das Krankengemach. Es war bereits Nachmittag und sie wollte Legolas wiedersehen...ihn zumindest sehen, wenn sie ihn schon nicht vor all den Elben berühren durfte. 

~*~*~

Lange saßen sie schon im Konferenzraum und besprachen die kritischer werdende Lage. Legolas versuchte angestrengt, sich zu konzentrieren, doch immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab zu Lalaithwen. Wie würde sie nur reagieren, wenn er ihr gestand, dass er in den Kampf ziehen würde? Trotz Verletzung.

„Ich bin Euch sehr dankbar über die zahlreiche Unterstützung, mein König", hörte er Haldir mit seinem Vater sprechen, „Mit vereinten Kräften können wir einen Schutzwall bilden, der das Eindringen der Orks in städtisches Gebiet verhindern kann. Unschlüssig sind wir noch immer darüber, was die Zahl der Kreaturen anbelangt, die uns erwarten werden. Rechnen wir eher mit dem Schlimmsten, als leichtfertig gegen sie in den Kampf zu ziehen." Thranduil nickte und erhob sich. Er war der erste seit langem, der Anzeichen machte, dass diese Besprechung auch zu einem Ende führen würde. „In einigen Stunden werden wir als Nachhut aufbrechen, ich werde meine Truppen anführen...gemeinsam mit meinem Sohn", sprach der König und der junge Elb schaute unsicher auf, als alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet waren. „Sehr gut. Wir können unsere Mannschaft nur verstärken, ich werde Euch morgen mit den letzten kampffähigen Männern folgen, noch bedarf es bei einigen an Erholung.", erwiderte Haldir, ohne Legolas aus den Augen zu lassen.

Alle anwesenden Elben taten es nun Thranduil gleich uns erhoben sich, verließen teilweise den Raum, um letzte Vorbereitungen zu treffen. „Das ist sehr tapfer von dir, mein Freund", sagte Haldir, als er einen Moment lang ungestört mit Legolas reden konnte. „Es ist meine Pflicht", entgegnete Legolas, ohne den Elben lange anzusehen. Noch immer empfand er Unverständnis für Haldirs Worte im Bezug auf Lalaithwen, „Was wird mit Ranwé?"

Haldir hielt inne. Mit solch einer Frage hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. „Wir werden ihn doch nicht kämpfen lassen, oder? Er ist eine viel zu große Gefahr", warf Legolas ein. Haldir nickte, aber in seinen Zügen stand Unschlüssigkeit geschrieben. „Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei, ihn hier allein zurück zu lassen", gestand er ehrlich. „Haldir, nicht alle fähigen Männer ziehen in den Krieg, viele bleiben hier und sorgen sich um Verwundete. Es wird sich schon jemand finden, der auf ihn aufpasst.", fuhr ihn Legolas gereizt an. „Hier bleiben muss er wohl, aber ich weiß noch immer nicht, was wir mit ihm tun sollen...", sagte Haldir betrübt. „Er ist ein guter Freund von uns gewesen, Haldir...aber ich kann ihm nicht in die Augen sehen..._noch_ nicht" Haldir nickte und hielt Legolas an der Schulter zurück, als dieser sich zum Gehen umwandt. 

„Wo gehst du hin?", fragte er knapp, aber er wusste die Antwort, ehe er überhaupt die Frage gestellt hatte. „Mich verabschieden...außerdem muss ich noch das ein oder andere zusammenpacken." Legolas vermied es, Lalaithwen anzusprechen, weil er wusste, welche Standpauke er von dem lorischen Elben zu hören bekommen würde, „Darf ich jetzt gehen, _Mutter_?", seine Stimme klang scharf und war von Zorn erfüllt. Warum musste Haldir sich auch in alles mit einmischen, was zu Legolas' Angelegenheiten zählte? Weil er sein Freund war. 

Mit dieser Erkenntnis bereute er den scharfen Ton, den er angeschnitten hatte, jedoch drehte er sich nicht mehr zu Haldir um, sondern ging nach draußen. Er würde Celendra Bescheid geben und dann, so hoffte er, mit Lalaithwen reden, bevor sie aufbrachen. Die Zeit war jedoch knapper, als er annahm. Er wusste nicht, dass Celendra bei ihm bleiben würde, bis er mit den anderen aufbrach. Das bedeutete, er würde Lalaithwen nicht mehr sehen können, ihr nicht einmal Bescheid geben können, dass er in die Schlacht zog... .

~*~*~

Weitere Stunden waren vergangen und der Abend näherte sich unaufhaltsam.

Langsamen Schrittes näherte sich Lalaithwen der prunkvollen Halle. Das späte Sonnenlicht, das in vielen Farben auf dem silbernen Kuppeldach glitzerte verzauberte sie immer wieder. Es ließ einen  vergessen, wie viele Sorgen das Leben manchmal bereithielt. Mit ein wenig Verwunderung beobachtete sie, wie sich ein Großteil der elbischen Truppen Düsterwalds auf einen Aufbruch vorzubereiten schien. Alle schnürten sie Waffen und Wegzehrung zusammen und bepackten die Pferde. Lalaithwen betrat die große Halle und versuchte, sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen und Legolas ausfindig zu machen. Doch es war schwierig, überhaupt jemanden zu sehen, der nicht eilig die Halle durchquerte, geschweige denn jemanden, der überhaupt still stand. Die Halle, die zuvor noch als eine Art Lazarett gedient hatte, war wohl zu einem Lager umfunktioniert worden. Zwar betreuten hier Heiler noch immer vereinzelte Verletzte, doch größtenteils deutete das rege Treiben darauf hin, dass noch heute weitere Truppen an die Stadtgrenzen geschickt wurden.

Die Truppen Düsterwalds...Lalaithwen blieb abrupt an einer der marmornen Säulen stehen. Das hatte doch nicht zu bedeuten, dass auch Legolas in den Kampf ziehen würde? Allein der Gedanke ließ ihr Herz verkrampfen. „Lalaithwen!", hörte sie wie aus einem Traum heraus Haldirs Stimme. Sie wand sich nicht um, sondern lehnte weiterhin vornüber an der Säule, ihre Finger suchten Halt am glatten Gestein. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Solltest du dich nicht lieber ausruhen?" Frei übersetzt deutete sie Haldirs Worte eher folgendermaßen: `Solltest du nicht lieber in deiner kleinen, dunklen Kammer hocken, anstatt dem Prinzen aufzulauern und dich in sein Leben einzumischen?´ 

Sie sagte nichts, hatte noch zu gut Haldirs Worte vom vergangenen Tag im Gedächtnis und wollte nicht schon wieder ein vernichtendes Gespräch mit ihm führen. „Lalaithwen, so rede doch mit mir...du suchst Legolas, nicht wahr?"

Laith presste die Lippen zusammen. Für wen hielt dieser Elb sich eigentlich? Für die Wohlfahrt in Person? „Er ist nicht hier, er..."

„Habe ich dich gebeten, mir Auskunft zu erteilen?", fauchte sie ihn unbeherrscht an und Haldir verstummte. „Ja, ich suche Legolas und ja, ich sollte mich eigentlich ausruhen, aber diesen Gefallen tu ich dir nicht!" Lalaithwen wusste nicht, welche Sicherung plötzlich in ihr durchbrannte. Sicher, Haldir war unverschämt zu ihr gewesen, aber ihn gleich so anzufahren, weil er ihr ein paar Fragen stellte? Haldir schwieg, musterte sie und er unterdrückte seinen Zorn. „Er verabschiedet sich gerade von Celendra...er bricht mit den Truppen seines Vaters gen Süden auf", sagte er tonlos und deutete zum Hallenbogen, unter dem viele Elben standen und ihre Pferde nach draußen führten. „Du meinst...", hauchte sie und plötzlich wurde ihr ganz kalt, eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf ihren Armen und die feinen Härchen darauf stellten sich auf. „Sie machen sich bereits zum Aufbruch fertig...Laith, er wollte mit dir reden, aber er konnte keine Gelegenheit finden, in der er allein gewesen wäre..."

„Du lügst", zischte sie ihm zu und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Da ging der Elb, den sie liebte in den Kampf, ohne ihr ein Sterbenswörtchen davon zu sagen? War sie ihm so gleichgültig? Oder glaubte er, dass es ihr egal war? „Dann überzeuge dich selbst davon, er ist am Hallenausgang mit seinem Vater und Celendra. Sie brechen bald auf"

„Warum...warum hat er nicht?", stammelte Laith, fassungslos den Kopf schüttelnd. „Glaub mir, er wollte sich von dir verabschieden, aber wie hätte er das anstellen sollen? Celendra ist nicht mehr von seiner Seite gewichen...außerdem drängen alle zum Aufbruch. Geh, Laith...geh zu ihm und verabschiede dich von ihm..."

Lalaithwen glaubte, schlecht zu hören, doch Haldir deutete auf den Hallenausgang und ignorierte ihren fragenden Blick. Er wusste, dass er, egal was er sagte, nichts zwischen Lalaithwen und Legolas bringen konnte. Diese Entscheidung mussten nur sie beide fällen. Noch wusste Celendra nichts von alledem, aber so konnte es nicht weitergehen. „Sie brechen gleich auf, Laith...", sagte er und schaute hinüber zu der Elbenmenge. „Danke", murmelte sie heiser. Haldir überraschte sie von einem Moment auf den anderen. Zuerst war er unglaublich hartherzig und arrogant und plötzlich schien er Verständnis zu haben für ihre Situation. 

Aber die Elbe hatte keine Zeit, länger darüber nachzudenken, sie wollte zu Legolas...ihn wenigstens noch einmal sehen, bevor er aufbrach.

Draußen standen alle Elben versammelt beieinander, einzelne suchten noch eilig ihre Sachen zusammen, Legolas stand neben seinem bepackten Pferd, Celendra dicht bei ihm. Er hasste sich selbst dafür, nicht mehr mit Lalaithwen reden zu können, aber andererseits konnte er nicht einfach der Loyalität gegenüber seinem Vater entsagen. „Ich will nicht, dass du gehst, Legolas...ich habe Angst um dich", wisperte Celendra unter Tränen, sich fest an seinen Arm klammernd. „Mir wird nichts geschehen", versicherte er ihr und presste einen Kuss auf ihren schwarzen Schopf, „Das verspreche ich dir" Er zwang sich dazu, zu lächeln, obwohl ihm ganz elend bei dem Gedanken wurde, sich nicht von Lalaithwen verabschieden zu können. „Milin cen", weinte sie, doch Legolas wischte ihre Tränen fort, küsste sie flüchtig auf die Stirn. 

„Legolas, wir müssen aufbrechen, sonst ist der Abstand unserer Nachhut gefährlich groß", rief ihm sein Vater zu, doch Legolas konnte sich nicht bewegen, hoffte innig, dass er sie wenigstens noch einmal sehen konnte. Celendra umfasste ihn fester, wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen. „Legolas", hörte er wieder die drängende Stimme seines Vaters, dessen Unruhe nur noch intensiver geworden war. „Ich muss gehen", wisperte er ihr zu und befreite sich aus ihrer einengenden Umarmung. Elegant und leichtfüßig schwang er sich auf den weißen Hengst, der ihm in vielen Gefahren ein treuer Freund gewesen war und drehte sich noch ein letztes Mal um. Er sah, wie Lalaithwen geschwind zum Hallenausgang eilte und an einer Säule stehen blieb, scheinbar nach Atem rang. 

In ihren Augen las er Unverständnis und einen verletzten Ausdruck und er wollte nichts sehnlicher, als vom Pferd springen und zu ihr laufen, sie in die Arme nehmen und nie wieder loslassen. Aber es ging nicht. Er konnte es nicht. Durfte nicht. Sie hob ihre zierliche Hand und bewegte langsam ihre Finger, als winkte sie ihm zu. Legolas war sich dessen voll bewusst, dass Celendra gesehen hätte, wenn er ihr eine Abschiedsgeste schenkte, deswegen formte er mit seinen Lippen Worte, ohne diese auszusprechen. 

Und Lalaithwen verstand, was er ihr sagen wollte.

„Milin cen" – ich liebe dich.

Dann schenkte er seiner Verlobten einen letzten Blick und gab seinem Pferd die Sporen, folgte seinen Männern in den Kampf. Lalaithwen starrte ihm ungläubig hinterher, wollte schreien, weinen und die ganze Welt verfluchen, doch nichts entwich ihrer Kehle als ein verletztes Schluchzen. 

Sie bemerkte beinah gar nicht, wie sich Celendra umwandte und direkt auf sie zukam... .

***

Uff, war das mal wieder lang *ächz* Mmh...*sich am Kopf kratzt* Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht eingeschlafen!?! Wenn noch einige unter euch einem wachen, physischen Zustand genießen, so bitte ich um Review, danke *lol*


	26. Liebe

A/N: Puh, ich weiß, ich hab mir ganz schön Zeit gelassen mit dem Update, ist schon ganze 2 Wochen her *sich entschuldigt*. Aber wie sooft hat mich die liebe Schule nicht in Ruhe gelassen. Naja, lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: hier isses neue Kapitel extra für euch, ich hoffe, ihr seid halbwegs zufrieden...lasst mir doch ne Review da, ja? *liebguck*

Disclaimer: Ja, seit langem gibbet dat auch ma wieder bei mir; nicht wegen Tolkien und blabla, wir wissen schließlich alle, dass ihm (fast) alles gehört, sondern wegen dem netten, kleinen Haiku am Anfang des Kapitels. Ich durfte es mir glücklicherweise von meinem herzallerliebsten Schnuffelwauwau ausleihen. D.h. Das Haiku  „Love" gehört _Höllenwauwau_ (müsst unbedingt auf fictionpress.net schauen und ihre Gedichte und Haikus lesen...sind echt wooow), der Rest des Kapitels ist aus meinem kranken Hirn entsprungen *g*

So, aba nu lesen:

~*~*~

Kapitel 26: Liebe

~°~

_Love?  
  
__Fly away, be strong  
and find what you desire  
precious heart of mine___

~°~

Lalaithwen war noch in einem so tranceartigen Geisteszustand, dass sie nur halbherzig mitbekam, wie Celendra sich ihr langsamen Schrittes näherte. O weia! Sie hatte doch nicht etwa mitbekommen, wie sie ihrem angetrauten, zukünftigen oder auch nicht zukünftigen Ehegatten hinterhergestarrt hatte? Laith presste die Lippen zusammen, bis es fast wehtat, und hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Sie war nie wirklich geschickt gewesen, eher das blanke Gegenteil. Allein Filegon war es zuzuschreiben, dass sie so viel Erfolg in ihrer Diebeslaufbahn hatte. Lalaithwen trat schon gern mal in das ein oder andere Fettnäpfchen, aber dieses wäre ein verdammt großes. Ein viel zu großes, in dem sie sogar ertrinken könnte. Lalaithwen zog den dünnen Mantel, den sie über ihrem Gewand trug, ein wenig enger um sich und betete zu Eru, dass ihre schlimmsten Alpträume nicht wahr würden. Und dann sprach Celendra zum ersten Mal mit der kleinen Elbe.

„Hallo", hörte Laith die klare Stimme Celendras und es verunsicherte sie nur noch mehr, dass sie so sanft klang. Lalaithwen hatte mit allem gerechnet: dass sie schreien würde, ja, vielleicht sogar handgreiflich ihr gegenüber werden würde, aber nicht so etwas. Dementsprechend verdattert starrte sie in Celendras Gesicht. Kein Zorn lag auf ihren feinen Gesichtszügen, ihre klaren, leuchtenden Augen musterten sie neugierig, das feine, fast nachtschwarze Haar wehte im Wind wie feingesponnene Seide. Sie war schön. Nein, sie war überaus schön. Und das war der Moment, in dem Lalaithwen sich vorkam wie der letzte Dorftrottel und Haldirs Worte erklangen in ihrem Kopf: _„Du kannst für Legolas nie mehr sein als eine kleine Affäre, dessen bist du dir doch bewusst, oder?"_

Ob es nun stimmte oder nicht, aber Lalaithwen war sich in dem Augenblick, als ihr Celendra mit all ihrer Schönheit gegenüberstand, der Richtigkeit von Haldirs Worten sicher. Was war sie denn anderes als eine kleine Elbe, eine Diebin. Hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, dieser Frau Konkurrenz machen zu können? Ja. Ja, das hatte sie. Aber ihr Selbstbewusstsein schrumpfte auf die Größe einer Erbse zusammen. „Entschuldigt", sprach Celendra weiter und sie schenkte Lalaithwen einen etwas verwirrten Blick. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie kein Wort erwidert hatte und nur unhöflich in ihr Gesicht starrte. „Nein, verzeiht mir, ich war nur gerade...in Gedanken"

`Ja, _in Gedanken_´, schalt sich Lalaithwen selbst, `so kann man das natürlich auch nennen´

„Ist es möglich, dass ich Euch schon einmal irgendwo gesehen habe?", fragte Celendra förmlich, in ihrer Stimme klang kein herabwürdigender Ton mit. Laith wünschte sich, ihre Frage verneinen zu können, aber es war besser, nicht zu lügen, „Auf dem Frühjahrsfest im Düsterwald?", fuhr Celendra fort und beantwortete ihre Frage somit selbst. 

Laith räusperte sich, spürte, wie belegt ihre Stimme war und zwang sich dazu, die Nerven zu behalten. Wie es schien, war ihr Eru noch einmal gnädig und Celendra wusste nichts von...nun...dem Treuebruch ihres Verlobten. „Ja, das...das ist möglich" 

`Wenn sie mich jetzt fragt, ob ich ihren Verlobten kenne, kann ich mich gleich den wilden Tieren zum Fraß vorwerfen´, dachte Laith nervös und dachte schon über eine passende Ausrede nach, als Celendra ihr Gegenüber neugierig musterte und weitersprach: „Ich habe Euch an dem Medaillon erkannt. Das ist ein sehr schönes Schmuckstück"

Lalaithwen wurde das leise Gefühl nicht los, dass Celendra nur um den heißen Brei herumsprach und vermutlich unlängst Verdacht geschöpft hatte, die Elbe nur aushorchen wollte. „Vielen Dank, es gehört..." Ja...wem gehörte es denn nun? Gestohlen hatte sie es nicht, das war schon einmal ein Pluspunkt, aber wenn sie von ihren Eltern sprach, fühlte es sich an wie eine Lüge. „...mir", endete sie knapp den Satz und Celendras Augen leuchteten kurzzeitig auf, ein Lächeln huschte über ihre vollen Lippen. „Darf ich Euch nach Eurem Namen fragen?" Lalaithwen schluckte. Diese förmliche Anrede war sie ganz und gar nicht gewohnt. „Oh, wie unhöflich von mir, verzeiht, ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Celendra" Sie hob grüßend die Hand und die blonde, kleinere Elbe verkrampfte sich vollkommen. Das Gespräch mit Celendra glich dem festen Würgegriff einer Schlange. Würde es noch ein wenig länger andauern, würde Laith ersticken. Dann jedoch erwiderte sie zögerlich die Geste und murmelte fast unverständlich: „Mein Name ist Lalaithwen...Ihr seid doch die Verlobte von Prinz Legolas, nicht wahr?" 

Es schockierte sie innerlich, dass sie selbst diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wollte sie doch eigentlich sämtliche Andeutungen im Bezug auf Legolas vermeiden. Als sie seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte, senkte Celendra kurzzeitig den Blick und nickte anschließend langsam. Laith glaubte zu sehen, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten. „Er ist fortgeritten...mit den anderen."

Laith zerriss es das Herz, Celendra weinen zu sehen. Sie hatte sie immer für eine eingebildete, kaltherzige Elbe gehalten, dabei kannte sie Celendra überhaupt nicht. Sie schien Legolas wirklich zu lieben. In diesem Moment hielt Lalaithwen inne, ihr Atem ging nur sehr langsam. Da stand sie nun, mit dieser für sie wildfremden Elbe und spielte die geheimnisvolle Fremde. Dann schaute Celendra sie wieder an, wischte sich eilig die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und lächelte gespielt. „Er wird wiederkommen. Das weiß ich..."

Lalaithwen nickte, am liebsten hätte sie sich in ihrem Gram selbst verkrochen, wäre viel lieber an Pernoths Seite gewesen und hätte sich dort ausweinen können, sich befreien können von dieser Sorge und Last, die ihr Herz erschwerte. Doch stattdessen musste sie ruhig bleiben, kaum eine Regung zulassen, damit Celendra nicht Verdacht schöpfte.

„Entschuldigt, es ist töricht von mir, zu weinen, sollte ich doch eigentlich Hoffnung und Vertrauen zu meinem Verlobten haben", entschuldigte sie sich und es versetzte Laith einen weiteren Stich ins Herz, als sie ihre Worte hörte. _„sollte ich doch eigentlich Hoffnung und Vertrauen zu meinem Verlobten haben"_  Ja, eigentlich sollte sie das haben können. Ein schlechtes Gewissen machte sich in Lalaithwens Herzen breit. Wusste Legolas, dass Celendra ihn so sehr liebte und er ihr das Herz brechen würde, ließe er sich auf die Diebin ein?

„Nein, ich kann Euch verstehen, es ist doch ganz normal, Angst zu haben. Ich bin sicher, dass Legolas...ich meine, Seine Hoheit unbeschadet zurückkehren wird!" Hätte Laith in diesem Moment einen Beißriemen gehabt, hätte sie ihn sofort angewandt. Wie konnte sie nur so blöd sein und sich verplappern. Noch so ein Ausrutscher und selbst Celendra würde Wind von der Sache bekommen. „Habt Dank, Lalaithwen, für Eure tröstenden Worte.", wieder wanderte eine Träne über ihre Wange und je länger sich die Elbe mit ihr unterhielt, desto schlechter fühlte sich Lalaithwen. „Stört es Euch, wenn ich Euch ein wenig Gesellschaft leiste? Es tut gut, mit jemandem reden zu können"

Na prima, jetzt drängte sie ihr förmlich ein Gespräch auf. Wusste sie doch etwas und wollte Laith eine Falle stellen? Zuzutrauen war es ihr allemal. „Ich...ähm...ja, warum...warum nicht?" Eine Unterredung zu verneinen wäre nur noch auffälliger gewesen, Lalaithwen wusste, sie musste sich in die Höhle des Löwen begeben, wenn sie heil aus der Sache herauskommen wollte. „Lasst uns in den Gartenpavillon gehen, dort sind wir ungestört", fuhr Celendra fort. `Klasse, also habe ich keinen Schutz vor plötzlichen Attacken einer durchdrehenden Elbe´, dachte sich Laith und folgte der edlen Elbe mit klopfendem Herzen.

Doch Celendra wusste und ahnte wirklich nichts von irgendeiner Affäre ihres zukünftigen Ehegatten. Sie war einfach nur froh, Gesellschaft zu haben. Außerdem sah diese junge Elbe selbst sehr mitgenommen aus. Celendra fand sie sehr nett, auch wenn sie in ihrer Gegenwart sehr nervös zu sein schien. Vielleicht, so hoffte die vornehme Elbe, würden sie sich ja noch besser kennen lernen und sich gut verstehen... .

~*~*~

Nichts wahr wirklich, noch war es erträumt. 

Legolas fühlte sich, als bewege er sich zwischen den Welten, als wandelte er von einer Sphäre zu der anderen. Jedes gesprochene Wort war unverständlich, wie als stamme es aus einer fremden Sprache. Legolas fühlte den seichten Abendwind nicht, der sein Gesicht streifte und sein goldenes Haar sanft anhob, als er zu Pferde der Nachhut folgte. Er nahm nicht wahr, dass jedes lebende Geschöpf des Waldes neugierigen Blickes ihn und die anderen Elben beobachtete. Er war blind und sehend zugleich, taub und doch hörend, innerlich leer und gleichzeitig aufgewühlt. Nichts drang an sein Ohr, nichts riss ihn in die Realität zurück, er verblieb in Gedanken. Gedanken, die an ihm nagten und Zweifel und Furcht in seinem Herzen entfachten. Er schwieg, konnte nicht lächeln, konnte nicht weinen, war leer, leer wie ein Winternachtshimmel ohne Sterne. Das, was ihn mit Leben erfüllte, war fort, lag nun schon einige Meilen hinter ihm zurück. Sein Licht, seine Wärme. Er hatte _sie_ allein gelassen. Aber das hieß nicht, dass er vor der Verantwortung fortgelaufen war. Nein, der Wahrheit würde er sich noch stellen und seinem Vater alles beichten müssen. 

Die Sterne verschluckten das letzte Sonnenlicht, projizierten es auf den rot leuchtenden Himmel, bis der riesige Feuerball hinter den Bergen versunken war und nur ein schwacher, orange und golden schimmernder Schein daran erinnerte, dass es vor kurzem noch Tag gewesen war. Die Hände des Elben umfassten die Zügel des Pferdes unwillkürlich fester, ein protestierendes Schnaufen erklang von Seiten des Tieres, doch Legolas nahm auch dies nicht wahr. Bald schon würden sie die Stadtgrenze erreichen und dort ihr Lager aufschlagen, sich mit den anderen beratschlagen. Wieder würden große Karten ausgebreitet und über die Vorgehensweise des Feindes spekuliert werden.  

Die Bäume warfen lange Schatten auf den Weg, den die Reiterei einschlug. Der Wind umspielte das grünende Geäst, sang sein einsames Lied. Thranduil hatte unlängst die Bedrücktheit seines Sohnes bemerkt, doch empfand er es als ungünstig, ihn darauf anzusprechen, so lange sie noch unterwegs waren. Nie hatte ihm Legolas wirklich Grund zur Sorge gegeben, aber seit seiner Ankunft in Lothlorien verhielt sich sein Sohn ihm gegenüber eigenartig. Und nicht nur ihm sondern auch Celendra gegenüber. Thranduil trieb sein Pferd zur Eile an und forderte seine Männer ebenso dazu auf, nicht an Schnelligkeit zu verlieren. Sein kostbar bestickter Mantel wehte auf im Wind, sein Gesicht wirkte im fahlen, letzten Tageslicht blasser als sonst. Einzig Thranduils Augen leuchteten wie immer auf, erinnerten an den Stolz und den Verdienst seiner Taten, verliehen ihm seine Königlichkeit. Keine Krone war je vonnöten gewesen, um Thranduils Herrschaft zu demonstrieren. 

Jeder achtete und ehrte ihn.

Legolas ging der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass er, wie sein Vater es bestimmte, bald die Thronfolge übernehmen würde. Mit Celendra an seiner Seite!? Der Gedanke allein schmerzte, doch seinen Vater so zu enttäuschen würde die dünne Kette des Vertrauens, die zwischen ihm und Thranduil lag, zerspringen lassen wie feinstes Glas. Es würde alles zerstören, was sich Vater und Sohn so mühsam über die Jahre hinweg aufgebaut hatten. Sie achteten einander, sie vertrauten sich auch, wie Vater und Sohn, aber etwas ganz entscheidendes hatte ihnen immer gefehlt: Liebe. Oder zumindest die Gabe, die Liebe füreinander auszudrücken. Thranduil war ein strenger, aber gerechter Vater für Legolas gewesen. Aber seit dessen Mutter gestorben war, wurde Thranduil immer schweigsamer.

Hatte es an Celendra gelegen, dass sein Vater wieder für ihn da war? War es ihr Verdienst? 

„Wir sind da, macht Halt und lasst die Pferde rasten, die nächsten Tage werden für sie zu Genüge anstrengend sein!", die Stimme Thranduils ließ Legolas aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken, die Zügel noch fester umfassen und das Pferd erzürnt schnaufen. „Verzeih mir, mein Freund, du hast einen besseren Reiter verdient", murmelte Legolas, ließ von den Zügeln ab und sprang geschwind vom Rücken des Tieres, klopfte freundschaftlich auf dessen Hals. Noch immer beleidigt, aber letztendlich doch nachgiebig entschuldigte das Reittier Legolas' barschen Reitstil und ließ sich von dem schönen Elben in eine Art Stallung führen. Dort befreite Legolas das Pferd von seinem Zaumzeug und strich beruhigend über das Nasenbein, während einige der Elben bereits Futter herbeibrachten. „Kannst du mir nicht sagen, was ich machen soll?", flüsterte Legolas nachdenklich, doch der abgehetzte Vierbeiner war eher am feinen Hafer interessiert, der ihm angeboten wurde, als von den Liebesproblemen eines dahergelaufenen Spitzohrs, das nicht einmal in der Lage zu sein schien, ordentlich zu reiten. 

„Was soll er dir denn sagen?", hörte er eine besorgte Stimme hinter sich. Schnell wand sich Legolas um und sah seinen Vater vor sich stehen. Seine Stirn war von Sorgenfalten  durchzogen, er erwartete eine Antwort. Und zwar eine baldige... .

~*~*~

„Wo lebt Ihr, wenn ich fragen darf? Ich war ein wenig verwirrt, Euch hier, in Lothlorien, zu sehen, da ich eigentlich im Glauben war, der Düsterwald wäre Eure Heimat?"

Celendras Fragen bohrten Lalaithwen Löcher in den Bauch. Die kleine Elbe kam sich vor, als wäre sie bei einem Verhör und nicht bei einem netten Gespräch. „Nun, das ist auch richtig, ich bin nur zu Besuch hier, ich habe Verwandte im Goldenen Wald" Lalaithwen fragte sich, ob Celendra wirklich so dumm war, wie es schien. Sie hätte schon längst eins und eins zusammenzählen und mitbekommen müssen, dass ausgerechnet die _kleine fremde Elbe_ überall dort war, wo auch Legolas sich gerade aufhielt. Und selbst wenn sie nichts mit ihrem Verlobten zu tun hatte, so wäre es doch ein äußerst seltener Zufall, dass Laith auch in Caras Galadhon zur selben Zeit war, wie er. Vielleicht konnte sie Celendra auch auftischen, sie sei Iluvatar in weiblicher Ausgabe und sie würde es ihr abkaufen. 

Aber nein, ganz so unvorsichtig durfte Laith nicht sein. Celendra war entweder wie ein dummes Schaf, oder der Wolf im Schafspelz. „Wie schön. Ich stamme aus Lothlorien, müsst Ihr wissen. Hier lernte ich vor langen Jahren Legolas kennen" 

Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und in den klaren Augen lag ein verträumter Ausdruck und Lalaithwen wollte schreien oder wegrennen oder am besten beides auf einmal. „Ihr müsst ihn unbedingt kennen lernen, Lalaithwen. Er ist so ein bezaubernder Mann"

`Wenn sie wüsste wie gut ich ihn bereits kennen gelernt habe, würde sie mich auf der Stelle erlegen wie ein wildes Tier´, dachte sich Laith und musste sich seltsamerweise ein lautes Lachen arg verbeißen. Was war denn bitteschön lustig daran? Was war so lustig, wenn sie sich zwischen zwei Elben stellte, wenn sie möglicherweise eine Hochzeit verhinderte, vielleicht sogar für Legolas' Thronenterbung verantwortlich war? Sie - eine Diebin? Laith schluckte schwer, doch zwang sich zu einer Antwort. „Ja, das glaube ich Euch gern. Umsonst heißt es wohl kaum, er wäre der begehrteste Elb in ganz Mittelerde" Ein Lächeln folgte. Ein gekünsteltes, doch Celendra interpretierte es auf ihre Weise und lachte laut auf. „Ja...allerdings...da habe ich wohl einen Glückstreffer erzielt", lachte sie weiter, doch für Laith reichte es nur noch für ein kümmerliches Grinsen. Betrübt senkte sie den Kopf. Ein Gespräch mit dieser Elbe war wie eine unausweichliche Tortur. Mit jedem Wort versetzte sie ihr noch einen tieferen Stoß ins Gewissen. „Verzeiht, wenn meine Frage unhöflich erscheinen sollte", Lalaithwen bemerkte plötzlich, dass Celendra längst aufgehört hatte zu lachen und sie stattdessen musterte, „Ihr wart doch auch auf dem Platz, um Euch von jemandem zu verabschieden. Zieht Euer Liebster auch in den Kampf?" 

Na was sollte sie denn darauf antworten? Etwa: „Ja und wie es der liebe Zufall so will, heißt er auch Legolas"? Lalaithwen schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein...aber ein guter Freund" 

Lalaithwen merkte nicht, dass eine Träne ihre Wange hinablief. Erst als sie Celendras Hand auf der ihren spürte und ihren mitleidigen Blick sah, wurde sie sich dessen bewusst, dass sie schon wieder heulte. Filegon hatte recht gehabt, wenn er sagte, dass sie eine alte Heulsuse war. „Habt Vertrauen, alles wird gut", lächelte die Elbe ermutigend. Wenn sie nur wüsste... .

~*~*~

„Ich sehe, dass dich etwas bedrückt, mein Sohn. Selbst ich, der so blind zu sein schien, erkennt, dass etwas in dir vorgeht. Sag mir, was dich bedrückt, Legolas. Und sei ehrlich" 

Thranduils direkte Worte trafen Legolas sehr tief. Während sein Pferd genüsslich dem abendlichen Festmahl nachging, stand der Elb daneben und starrte überrascht in das Gesicht seines Vaters. _Und sei ehrlich._

Immer war er es gewesen. Aber er schwieg wieder, konnte keine Worte formen. Er kam sich vor wie ein jämmerlicher Feigling, aber nicht wie der Prinz Düsterwalds. „Vater...ich...ich _kann_ es dir nicht sagen...noch nicht." Seufzend senkte Thranduil das Haupt und nachdenklich strich er sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. „Legolas, was ist nur los? Erwarte von mir nicht, dass ich Geduld habe...nicht in Zeiten wie diesen! Ich habe dich noch nie so erlebt, deswegen erwarte ich eine Antwort von dir. Hier und jetzt. Also - Was ist los?" Thranduil meinte es ernst. Streng erschienen seine Gesichtszüge und nur wenigen war die eigentliche Milde, die dahinter lag, bekannt. „Kennst du dieses Gefühl, wenn alles, was du zu kennen glaubtest sich so schlagartig verändert, dass es einem fast Angst macht? Weißt du, wie es ist, plötzlich in eine Lage zu geraten, aus der man keinen Ausweg mehr weiß?"

„Legolas, was soll..."

„Vater, weißt du es?", Legolas' Stimme war ungewollt laut und hart. Er hatte diesen Moment gefürchtet, in dem er seinem Vater alles beichten musste und er war nervös. Thranduil bedachte seinen Sohn mit einem gefährlichen Glänzen in den Augen. Er ließ mit sich reden und er hatte auch Geduld...aber anschreien ließ er sich kein zweites Mal. „Weißt du es?", wiederholte Legolas sanfter und er fühlte sich erbärmlich. Noch immer keine Reaktion erfolgte von Seiten seines Vaters, er schien darauf zu warten, bis einige der Elben die Stallung verließen, damit er ungestört mit Legolas reden konnte. 

„Es ist wie Schnee im April...jeder weiß, dass er auch dann noch fallen kann, doch rechnet niemand wirklich damit, wenn er erst die ersten Strahlen der Frühlingssonne verspürt hat. Man weiß, dass er fallen kann, doch trotzdem ist man überrascht, wenn es geschieht, wenn man sich plötzlich in einem Schneesturm wiederfindet..."

Legolas bemerkte an der eisernen Miene seines Vaters, dass er nicht unbedingt das größte Talent war, was konkrete Erklärungen betraf. Verunsichert hielt Legolas inne, kam sich albern und missverstanden vor. Ein Streit mit Thranduil war das letzte, das er gebrauchen konnte. 

„Was verstehst du unter diesem _Schneesturm_? Fürchtest du dich, mein Nachfolger zu werden?", Thranduils Stimme klang ruhig und sachlich, aber Legolas konnte sich vorstellen, dass er innerlich brodelte. „Ich...", begann der junge Elb, doch fand keine richtigen Worte, „Wie ich es schon sagte, Vater, ich kann dir das jetzt unmöglich erklären..." Dem Elbenkönig schien diese Antwort ganz und gar nicht zu gefallen, aber er nickte und sprach: „Hauptsache, du weißt, was du willst und kannst es mir irgendwann einmal sagen. Legolas, wenn du dich wirklich davor scheust, den Thron zu besteigen, kann ich dir nur sagen, dass ich dich liebe, mein Sohn. Daher weiß ich, dass ich dir vertrauen und an dich glauben kann. Ich möchte nur, dass du das weißt." Dann wand er sich zum Gehen um, hielt jedoch noch einmal inne und fügte leise hinzu: „Was immer das für ein Schneesturm ist, von dem du da sprichst, ich helfe dir, ihn zu überwinden"

****

Unter normalen Umständen hätten ihn die Worte seines Vaters ermutigt, aber stattdessen machte es für ihn die ganze Sache nur komplizierter. Legolas verbrachte die letzten Stunden des Tages in den Stallungen der Pferde und dachte nach. Hatte er je so sehr gezögert und gezaudert, als er mit den Gefährten des Ringträgers in den Krieg zog? Nein. Vor Aragorn und Gimli hatte er immer seine Gedanken und Gefühle aussprechen können. Der Elb erinnerte sich an eine sternenklare Nacht über den Ebenen Rohans, als die drei ungleichen Gefährten noch nicht auf Eomér getroffen waren. Gimli hatte sich wie immer laut schnarchend zur Ruhe gelegt und sich seinen tiefen, unergründbaren Träumen hingegeben. Legolas war gegen eine Rast gewesen, da die Uruk-Hai sonst uneinholbar zu sein schienen, doch er sah, wie erschöpft sein Zwergfreund Gimli war. 

Er hatte sich kaum noch auf den kurzen, stämmigen Beinen halten können, doch trotzdem plädierte er immerzu darauf, weiterlaufen zu können. Ein Zwerg muss schließlich **nie** zu Kräften kommen. Legolas lächelte bei der Erinnerung an seinen Freund. Lange schon hatte er ihn nicht mehr gesehen und er vermisste diese Plumpheit, den scharfen Humor und die neckenden Gesten des Zwerges. 

Aragorn hatte auch sehr mitgenommen ausgesehen und dann hatte Legolas schließlich nachgegeben und eine Ruhepause zugelassen. Unruhig schweifte sein Blick damals über die weiten, endlos erscheinenden Ebenen, die nur von Gras und nacktem Gestein bevölkert zu sein schienen. Sein scharfes Elbenauge sah die Truppen Sarumans voranschreiten, unermüdlich, schnell und laut waren sie. Und in dieser einen Nacht war Legolas kurz davor gewesen, die Hoffnung für die beiden gefangenen Hobbits aufzugeben.

Aber Aragorn hatte die innere Aufgewühltheit seines schweigsamen Freundes bemerkt und sich zu ihm ans Lagerfeuer gesetzt, obwohl er müde war und ein wenig Schlaf gut hatte gebrauchen können. Die Luft war nur erfüllt vom eisigen Wehen des Windes und Gimlis selbstproduziertem Schnarchständchen. Die Sterne strahlten hell und ließen verspüren, dass der Winter Einzug hielt. Und es war Aragorn gewesen, der ihm die Hoffnung zurückgab. Der Waldläufer mit den weisen, grauen Augen hatte seine Hand auf die Schulter des Elben gelegt und nichts anderes gesagt außer: „Zuletzt stirbt die Hoffnung, mein Freund, hab Vertrauen auf deine Stärke"

Legolas war damals so gewesen, als ob der Mensch seine Gedanken hatte lesen können. Legolas' Lächeln verblich allmählich. Ebenso wie die Erinnerung an die besagte Nacht. Wie gern hätte er wieder Aragorn an seiner Seite. Doch er war schon seit langer Zeit in Minas Tirith, der rechtmäßige König von Gondor. König. Ja. Legolas hatte Aragorn nie darum beneidet, König zu sein und zu herrschen. Er wusste, dass seine Position als König Verantwortung mit sich brachte und Stärke und Weisheit erforderte. Der Elb hatte es Aragorn immer zugetraut und Legolas glaubte immer daran, dass der Waldläufer es sein würde, der Gondor zurück ins Licht führte. Aber hatte er selbst die nötige Disziplin, die Weisheit und die Kraft, die Herrscherposition seines Vaters im Düsterwald zu übernehmen? Thranduil glaubte an ihn, war überzeugt davon, dass all das, was er ihm über die Jahre hinweg beibrachte, Legolas zu einem guten König machte.

Das plötzliche, laute Wiehern von einem der Pferde riss Legolas aus seinen Gedanken. Nervös stampften einige Tiere mit ihren Vorderhufen auf den hölzernen Untergrund und Legolas runzelte die Stirn. Warum waren die Tiere plötzlich so unruhig? Seine Frage beantwortete sich fast von selbst, als er aus nicht all zu ferner Umgebung Elben rufen hörte: „Späher, schon wieder. Es sind über zehn an der Zahl, Ioreweth, schnell"

Und schon wieder war es aus mit der Ruhe, die er nur so kurz hatte genießen können. Eiligen Schrittes ließ er die Stallung hinter sich und sah nur noch, wie lorische Elben, die Wachtbereitschaft hatten, bewaffnet im dichten Unterholz verschwanden. Thranduil stand neben Iorelass, unterhielt sich gestikulierend mit dem Elben, was sehr ungewöhnlich für ihn war. Legolas war sich dessen bewusst, dass dies die letzten Orkspäher gewesen sein mussten. Eine Offensive würde nicht mehr all zu lang auf sich warten lassen. „Legolas", Thranduil rief ihn zu sich, worauf der Waldelb geschwind zu ihm eilte, „Noch sind es Spitzel, aber wir erwarten erste Übergriffe morgen Nacht. Wir brauchen jeden Mann an der unmittelbaren Stadtgrenze, wir werden bereits heute bei den anderen, lorischen Truppen Stellung beziehen, gib den anderen Bescheid" Legolas nickte und zückte seinen Bogen, bevor er sich daran machte, den Auftrag seines Vaters zu befolgen. Ihm entging dabei nicht, dass Iorelass ihn eindringlich musterte... .

~*~*~

„Ich wünsche Euch eine gute Nacht, Lalaithwen. Es war schön, mit Euch zu sprechen", sagte Celendra und erhob sich wie die kleinere Elbe vom Stuhl. „Ebenfalls", erwiderte Laith knapp und kostete den Moment vollkommen aus, als sie sich endlich zum Gehen umwenden konnte und befreit war von dem unangenehmen Gespräch mit der edlen Elbe. Sie hatte sich gut gehalten, fand Lalaithwen, sofern dies wirklich ein indirektes Verhör darstellen sollte. Aber so froh sie einerseits darüber war, dass Celendra nichts von all dem mitbekommen hatte, so verunsichert war sie gleichzeitig durch die Verliebtheit der Elbe. 

Der Stoff ihres langen, feinen Kleides raschelte, als er den Erdboden bei jedem Schritt von Lalaithwen berührte. Ein blasser, sichelförmiger Mond versuchte gegen die dunklen Wolken anzukämpfen, die ihn sacht wie eine Spinnwebe im Wind umhüllten, verschluckten und wieder freigaben. Lalaithwens Bauch schmerzte wieder nach langer Zeit. Aber wenigstens hatte sie keinerlei Schwierigkeiten mehr mit ihrer Schulter oder ihrem Augenlicht. Wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass sie der „Ausflug" nach Lothlorien so ramponieren würde, hätte sie sicherlich die Finger davon gelassen. Laith grinste bei diesem Gedanken. Galgenhumor war schon immer ihre Stärke gewesen. Andere mussten sie für verrückt halten, wenn sie das tat, aber jene, die sie besser kannten, wussten, dass sie das nur tat, um ihren eigenen seelischen Schmerz zu verdrängen. Vielleicht war es falsch, vielleicht genau richtig, Lalaithwen kümmerte es nicht. Aber es kümmerte sie, dass sie allein war. Im Herzen der Elbenstadt Caras Galadhon war sie nur eine von vielen Elben. Und sie war einsam. 

Filegon war schon von ihr gegangen, hatte sie im Stich gelassen, obwohl er ihr vor langen Jahren versprochen hatte, immer für sie da zu sein. 

**_Immer._**

Lalaithwen stellte fest, dass dieses Wort nur sehr selten seiner eigentlichen Bedeutung gleichkam. Und jetzt war auch noch Legolas fort, dem sie erst vor kurzem ihre Liebe gestehen konnte. Wenn ihm auch noch etwas zustieß, würde es Laith nicht verkraften können. Aber würde sie es verkraften können, wenn er zurückkehrte und doch seinen Platz als Thronerbe einnahm? Sie würde es verkraften **müssen**, aber diese Tatsache änderte nichts daran, dass Laith Angst hatte. Angst vor dem Moment, auch noch Legolas vielleicht für immer auf wiedersehen sagen zu müssen. 

In ihren Gedanken versunken war die Elbe ziellos umhergelaufen und nach einigen Minuten fand sie sich in der großen Stadthalle wieder. Im Vergleich zum Nachmittag und frühen Abend schien sie nun wie leergefegt. Wo vorher noch Verletzte behandelt wurden und Elben ihre Vorbereitungen trafen, standen nun nur noch vereinzelte Liegen und Tische, nur wenige Elben hielten sich in der leeren Halle auf. Da Pernoth noch sehr viel Ruhe benötigte, beschloss Lalaithwen, ihn allein zu lassen und ihre eigene Ruhe in der prunkvollen Halle zu finden. Hier konnte sie endlich nachdenken, allein sein und musste nicht darauf achten, wie sie sich verhielt. Sie rief sich in Erinnerung zurück, wie Legolas diese Worte in Sindarin geformt hatte und wie seine Augen dabei leuchteten. Es sah beinah so aus, als stünden Tränen in seinen tiefblauen Augen. 

Wehmütig seufzend lehnte sich Laith gegen eine der vielen marmornen Säulen. Sie zuckte zusammen, als das kalte Gestein ihre vom Stoff verhüllte Haut berührte, lehnte sich trotzdem vollends dagegen, ließ ihren Kopf in den Nacken sinken. Warum war er fortgegangen? Dieser blöde, reinblütige Elb.

Laith schloss die Augen und lauschte dem monotonen Rauschen der Baumkronen im Wind. Ihr war kalt, aber es war ihr egal. Ihr Körper schmerzte, aber es war ihr gleich. Sie hatte Angst um Legolas und das zerriss ihr das Herz, nagte an ihrer Seele.

Weshalb hatte er ihr nicht Bescheid gegeben, ihr nicht auf Wiedersehen gesagt? Laith wusste ja, dass die Angelegenheit sehr kompliziert war und König Thranduil und Celendra auf keinen Fall erfahren durften, was sich zwischen dem Kronprinzen und der Elbe abspielte. Aber wortlos wegzugehen, nicht einmal ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, tat ihr sehr weh. Wusste er nicht, wie sehr sie ihn liebte, brauchte und wollte? „Natürlich weiß er das", murmelte sie zu sich selbst und sank auf die Knie, die Hände im Schoß zusammengefaltet, den Kopf gegen das weiße, edle Gestein gelehnt. Wenn sie jetzt an Legolas' Liebe zweifelte, konnte sie gleich jegliche Hoffnung begraben. Aber an was sollte sie noch glauben? 

Ihre Finger umspielten gedankenlos die silberne Kette des Medaillons, lösten sie und ließen das Schmuckstück sacht in ihre Hand sinken. 

_Glaube an das Unglaubliche und erwarte das Unerwartete._

Das war wieder einer von Filegons Sprüchen. Er hatte immer eine leicht philosophische Ader gehabt, aber für sie hatten sich seine Worte immer angehört, wie die eines alten, klagenden Mannes. Jetzt wusste sie es besser. In ihrem Unterbewusstsein hörte Lalaithwen das Geräusch von sich nähernden Schritten, doch sie war zu müde, um ihre Augen zu öffnen. Was wäre es der Mühe auch wert gewesen, wenn es nicht Legolas war, der zu ihr kam. Die Schritte verklungen. Jemand stand vor ihr, das wusste sie genau. Dieser Jemand hielt inne und beobachtete sie. „Die Nacht ist kalt", hörte sie eine altbekannte Stimme sprechen. „Und dunkler als die Schatten Düsterwalds...", murmelte Laith erschöpft, wieder ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Es war Haldir, der bei ihr war. Sie hatte es gewusst, noch bevor er mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Reine Intuition. Vielleicht steckte ja doch etwas reinblütiges in ihr. 

Sie vernahm, wie Haldir leise niederkniete und nun wohl auf gleicher Augenhöhe war wie Laith. Dann fühlte sie, wie sie ein warmer Stoff einhüllte, so sanft und leicht wie sich der Tau auf den Gräsern niederließ. Langsam schlug sie die Lider auf und sah, wie erwartet, Haldir vor sich knien, den Blick abgewandt, in Gedanken versunken, starrte er in die Nacht hinaus.

„Wann brichst du morgen mit den anderen auf?", fragte sie ruhig, sich enger an die seidene Decke schmiegend, die er ihr über die Schultern gelegt hatte. „Ich plane, noch vor der Mittagsstunde aufzubrechen. Zwar sind noch nicht alle wieder vollkommen genesen, aber etwas sagt mir, dass wir keine Zeit verlieren sollten."

Lalaithwen lächelte. Nein, sie war nicht reinblütig. Niemals. Wenn sie Haldir und Legolas beobachtete, stellte sie fest, wie aufmerksam sie sich auf jede kleinsten Regung konzentrierten, jede noch so kleine Veränderung auf die Goldwaage legten. Nicht, dass daran etwas falsch gewesen wäre, im Gegenteil – ohne die Vorsicht der reinblütige Elben wäre einiges noch schlimmer ausgegangen, als es ohnehin schon der Fall war. Aber es belustigte Lalaithwen zu sehen, _wie_ erpicht sie darauf waren, Grenzen des Geistes zu überwinden und ihre Sinne bis ans Äußerste auszureizen. Als Laith aufblickte, bemerkte sie, dass Haldir sie interessiert musterte. „Was ist?"

„Nichts", erwiderte er leise und der Tonfall in seiner Stimme verriet ihn, „Nur...ich fragte mich nur gerade, worüber du mit Celendra gesprochen hast"

„Du hast uns beobachtet?", fragte sie überrascht. „Ich sah nur, wie sie mit dir in den Garten ging. Du hast ihr doch nicht etwa gesagt, dass..."

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dann noch in allen Teilen vor dir sitzen, wenn ich es getan hätte?" Ein amüsiertes Lächeln von Seiten Haldirs folgte. „Nein. Höchstwahrscheinlich nicht", sagte er dann knapp. Minuten verstrichen, Haldirs Blick wanderte gen Himmel. Reinblütige Vorahnungen. Lalaithwen musste sich ernsthaft ein lautes Auflachen verkneifen. Haldir, der Grübler. Schnell verließ sie der Drang, zu lachen, als ihre Blicke ebenfalls hinauf zu den klaren Sternen wanderte. Ob Legolas gerade in diesem Augenblick den gleichen Himmel sah? „Wie wird er sich entscheiden, Haldir?", fragte sie und bereute ihre Frage, noch bevor sie sie gänzlich ausgesprochen hatte. Haldir sah sie an, doch Laith hielt den Blick stur auf den Nachthimmel gerichtet. 

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber er liebt dich, Lalaithwen. Egal, wie er sich entscheiden wird, er wird immer **dich** lieben"

Rein übersetzt bedeuteten Haldirs Worte wohl: Vergiss ihn, Schätzchen, aber sei nicht traurig. „Nimm mich mit, Haldir", bat sie leise und presste die Lippen zusammen.

„Was?" Der Hauptmann der Galadhrim schien sichtlich verwirrt, doch Laith sah ihn nicht an. „Nimm mich doch morgen mit an die Stadtgrenze", sprach sie ihre Bitte gänzlich aus und Haldirs Augen weiteten sich. „Laith, das geht nicht..."

„Wieso nicht? Willst du, dass ich hier sitzen bleibe und täglich Celendras Konversationen ertrage? Ich vergehe vor Angst um ihn, verstehst du das nicht? Ich will bei ihm sein, er fehlt mir schon jetzt, obgleich er nur ein paar Stunden schon fort ist"

„Lalaithwen, wir befinden uns in einer Kriegssituation, ist dir das bewusst? Keine Elbenfrau soll unter meinem Kommando zur Waffe greifen müssen."

„Dann stehe ich eben nicht unter deinem Kommando", brachte Laith flehend hervor, doch Haldir schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. „Nein. Das ist mein letztes Wort. Du kannst nicht kämpfen, oder hast du jemals ein Schwert in der Hand gehalten, geschweige denn einen Pfeil auf die Bogensehne gelegt?"

Egal wie sehr sie sich danach sehnte, an Legolas' Seite zu sein, hatte Haldir letztendlich doch recht mit der Tatsache, dass sie keinerlei Ahnung zum Kämpfen hatte. Sicher, sie hatte in der Nacht des Orküberfalls auf Pernoth, Ranwé, Legolas, Filegon und sie kämpfen müssen. Aber ihre Wunde am Bauch erinnerte sie daran, dass sie sich dabei nicht sonderlich geschickt angestellt hatte. „Bitte, Haldir...", wisperte sie, das Sternenlicht wurde in ihren Augen reflektiert, ließ sie flehendlich leuchten. Doch der Elb blieb hart.

„Nein, Laith. Legolas würde das auch nicht wollen. Du hättest ihn sehen sollen, wie er um dich gebangt hatte, als er erfuhr, dass du schwer verletzt bist und dein Bruder... . Sei vernünftig und hab Vertrauen in ihn. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihm nichts geschieht", versicherte er weiterhin, doch so tröstlich Haldirs Worte auch gemeint waren, sie verschlimmerten nur ihre Hilflosigkeit. 

Leise seufzend erhob sich Haldir schließlich und trat einige Schritte beiseite, ehe er sprach: „Du benötigst noch immer Ruhe. Du solltest dich schonen"

Das war alles, was er sagte, bevor er ihr den Rücken zukehrte und die Halle verließ. Lange noch saß sie zusammengekauert auf dem Hallenboden und schaute den Sternen zu. Irgendwann erhob sie sich letztendlich und ging zurück in ihre Kammer. Der letzte Gedanke, den sie hegte, bevor sie müde in ihr Kissen zurücksank und einschlief war Legolas. Wenn sie schon nicht bei ihm sein konnte, so sollten wenigstens ihr Herz und ihre Seele die Hoffnung und das Vertrauen zu ihm aufrecht erhalten. 

Egal, was passierte, sie war bei ihm.

~*~*~

So, wieder n Kapitel geschafft *ächz* war ganz schön stressig, das zu schreiben, hoffe trotzdem, es ist nicht all zu blöd?!?!? Ach, na ja, nu isses oben und ich werde mir jetzt ein Gläschen Sekt genehmigen, denn *applaudiert mir* ich habe doch tatsächlich nen Einser in Mathe geschafft. Jaja, ich dummes Wesen *sich stolzpräsentier* Nun gut...ähm...ach ja, bis zum nächsten Kapitel und vielen Dank für die zahlreichen Reviews!!! *alleumknuddel*


	27. Schnee im April

A/N: Uff, endlich Ferien *seufz* Hat auch lang genug gedauert...und der 2. Beleg ist auch so gut wie fertig *freu*...das Leben kann so schön sein *sing*...noch einmal vielen, vielen lieben Dank an_ Höllenwauwau_, dafür, dass ich mir dein wunderschönes Haiku ausleihen durfte *sich vor die Hundefüße werf* 

Danke auch an all die vielen Reviewer, insbesondere die Truppe von OBL, die mich so klasse unterstützt! *ich hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt euch einigermaßen* Ach ja...und Cula...ich bin kein Pornopony, lass dir das gesagt sein *lol* (obwohl ich mich immer noch über deinen Einfallsreichtum zerkrümle ;) )

Ach ja...und Blacky: alles Gute heut noch mal nachträglich zum Burtseltag, sieh dieses Kapitel als dein alleiniges Geburtstagsgeschenk an *g* (ich weiß...sag nichts...lol) 

Ok...aber nu will ich euch nicht länger aufhalten...lest und reviewt doch bitte, würde mich freuen *gespannt ist, was ihr von dem Chapter haltet* (Popcorn holt und stundenlang vorm Computer sitz)

~*~*

Kapitel 27: Schnee im April

Ihr war schlecht. Grottenschlecht, um genau zu sein. Sie wusste nicht, weshalb, aber Laith vermutete, dass es wohl am Met liegen musste, den sie am vorangegangenen Abend getrunken hatte. Ausschließen konnte sie zumindest schon, dass Celendra ihr etwas untergemischt hatte, dazu reichte ihre Aufmerksamkeit in letzter Zeit gerade noch aus. Seit einiger Zeit lag sie nun schon in ihrem Bett und presste ihr Kissen gegen den Bauch, unterdrückte den Drang, zu würgen. Das würde nun ganz und gar nicht der feinen elbischen Art entsprechen. Bei diesem Gedanken kicherte sie albern vor sich hin, sodass sie bald darauf an ihrem eigenen Verstand zweifelte. Ihr Bruder war gestorben, ihre Eltern waren nicht die, für die Laith sie hielt, sie war unglücklich verliebt in einen Elbenprinzen und zudem war ihr noch nie so schlecht gewesen wie in den Morgenstunden dieses Apriltages. Aber sie nahm es zumindest mit Humor. 

Lalaithwen blinzelte hinaus aus dem Fenster. An diesem Morgen schien keine Sonne, zumindest war sie umzingelt von grauen Wolkenmauern, die sich wie ein Gefängnis um den goldenen Feuerball auftürmten. Langsam richtete sich die Elbe aus dem Nachtlager auf und bemerkte mit Erstaunen, dass sämtliche Decken, sowie das elfenbeinfarbene Laken zerwühlt waren. Hatte sie sich so sehr im Schlaf hin- und hergeworfen? Denn so hatte ihr Bett noch nicht einmal ausgesehen, als Legolas ihr darin Gesellschaft leistete. Ihre Gedankengänge wurden von einem derben Schmerz in der Magengegend unterbrochen. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ließ sie sich zurück in die Laken sinken und krümmte ihren Rücken, um den Schmerz erträglicher zu machen. Haldir hatte wieder einmal recht gehabt. Haldir, der Allwissende, hatte ihr geraten, sich noch zu schonen und nicht gleich die gesamten Kraftreserven aufzubrauchen. So oder so, hätte, wenn und aber – jetzt hatte sie die Schmerzen und nun half auch kein besserwisserischer Kommentar von Seiten der anderen. Wie spät mochte es wohl sein? War Haldir etwa schon mit seinen lothlorischen Gefolgsleuten zu den Stadtgrenzen aufgebrochen?

Erschrocken fuhr Lalaithwen wieder hoch, wurde aber sogleich von ihrem heute wohl überempfindlichen Magen belehrt, dies doch bitte zu unterlassen. „Ich bleibe nicht hier...wenn er denkt, er kann mich so leicht loswerden, hat sich der Herr reinblütige Elb geschnitten...", ächzte sie und erhob sich zähneknirschend aus dem Bett. Von einem Schwindelanfall überrascht, musste sich Laith kurzerhand am Bettpfosten festhalten, um nicht der Länge nach hinzuschlagen. Das hätte ja einen Anblick gegeben. Elben wie Ranwé hätten sich darüber schief gelacht. Lalaithwen stockte. Ranwé? Wieso kam er ihr plötzlich in den Sinn? Und **wo** war er denn überhaupt? Seitdem sie mit Filegon und Haldir außerhalb Caras Galadhons waren, hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen, geschweige denn, von ihm gehört. 

Seltsam, wo er doch Legolas' bester Freund war. (im übrigen eine weitere Tatsache, die Lalaithwen nicht so recht verstehen konnte, aber wenn sich der Prinz tatsächlich in einen Tollpatsch wie sie verliebte, wunderte es nicht, wenn er einen solch durchtriebenen Elben zum Freund hatte)

Ein weiterer Gedanke ließ Laith unwillkürlich zusammenzucken. Was, wenn er von ihr und Legolas erfuhr? Die Elbe seufzte. Warum zerbrach sie sich nur den Kopf über Ranwé, von dem sie noch nicht einmal wusste, wo er sich aufhielt. Hätte sie es gewusst, hätte sie sich nicht länger auf den Beinen halten können... .

~*~*~

Die ganze Nacht über war Legolas auf den Beinen gewesen. Nicht, dass es ihm großartig etwas ausgemacht hätte, aber allein der Gedanke an die anstehende Schlacht in den Wäldern ließen ihn ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend verspüren. Sämtliche Vorsichtsmaßnahmen waren bereits getroffen, nun wartete er mit seinem Vater und den Truppen Lothloriens und Düsterwalds auf Haldir und seine Nachhut. An den unmittelbaren Grenzen der Stadt herrschte ehrfürchtige Stille, die Elben hatten ihre Lager errichtet und warteten. Warteten auf den großen Sturm. Hin und wieder sah Legolas einige Grenzwachen ihre Kontrollgänge durchführen, doch nie kehrten sie wieder mit einer Meldung von weiteren Spähern. Bhestalors Orks hatten die Gegend wohl zu genüge ausgekundschaftet, was ein gefährliches Zeichen war.

Langsam strich er mit seiner Hand über die Sehne seines feinen Bogens, zupfte gedankenverloren daran, als wäre es eine Harfe und als würden wundervolle Klänge daraus hervorgehen. Er hatte keine Angst vor dem Kampf und er fürchtete auch keine Schmerzen. Aber er hatte die Furcht in Lalaithwens Augen gesehen. Die Angst, ihn zu verlieren. Wieder und wieder, immer dann, wenn er seine Augen schloss, sah Legolas Lalaithwen vor sich. Ihre kleine und schmale Gestalt, ihr langes, oft zerzaustes Haar, dass ihn so sehr an die Blüten der Sonnenblumen erinnerte, die er einst in Ithilien erblickte. All das sah er vor seinem inneren Auge, als wäre es nur noch eine Erinnerung, die zu verblassen drohte. Legolas wollte es nicht so weit kommen lassen, wollte nicht einmal in Betracht ziehen, sie allein zu lassen. Aber er musste eine Entscheidung treffen, die sein Leben verändern würde. Es war sowieso nichts mehr so, wie es einst gewesen war, seit Laith in sein Leben getreten, oder besser, gestolpert war. Wie stolz er gewesen war, so stolz, dass er ihr nicht einmal hatte verzeihen können, dass sie gestohlen hatte. Legolas schmunzelte, als er sich an die beleidigenden Wortgefechte mit der kleinen, großspurigen Diebin erinnerte. 

Nie hatte er es für möglich gehalten, sich in sie zu verlieben, so sehr die Kontrolle über sein Denken und Handeln zu verlieren, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war. Umso mehr vermisste er sie jetzt, obgleich sie noch nicht einmal einen ganzen Tag lang voneinander getrennt waren. Es war seine Pflicht als Thronfolger, seinem Vater in den Kampf zu folgen, auch wenn der Elb normalerweise jegliche Art von Gewalt verabscheute. 

„Es sieht heut ganz nach Niederschlag aus, meinst du nicht auch? Die Wolken sind so dicht aneinandergedrängt, dass man kaum das Tageslicht erkennen kann"

Legolas hob den Kopf, als er Ioreweths Stimme ganz nah hörte. Der edelmütige Galadhrim stand mit in den Nacken gelegtem Haupt da und blickte misstrauisch zum Himmel herauf, wobei sich seine schlanke Gestalt kein bisschen bewegte. „Ja, wohlmöglich Regen. Stets der unbeliebte Begleiter des Kriegers auf seinem langen Weg in die Schlacht", entgegnete Legolas, ebenfalls seine Aufmerksamkeit dem wolkenverhangenen Himmel zuwendend. „Regen wäre uns nicht gerade zum Vorteil gereicht, wenn ich allein zurückdenke an den Überraschungsangriff vor vielen Tagen. Die Pferde waren unruhiger als zuvor, glitten aus auf dem rutschigen Untergrund. Hoffen wir, dass der Himmel aufklart, wenn es wieder an der Zeit ist, das Schwert zu ziehen."

„Oder den Bogen", ergänzte Legolas Ioreweth lächelnd, worauf der lorische Elb den Blick auf den Prinzen richtete und breit grinste: „Was immer die Hände des Kriegers berühren, es sei ihm zum Überleben gereicht"

_`Ja´,_ dachte Legolas, _`was immer die Hände des Kriegers berühren...´_ In diesem Moment wurde dem Waldelben klar, dass er ohne Lalaithwen nicht überleben konnte. Oder nicht überleben _wollte_.

~*~*~

„Geschwind, macht euch zum Aufbruch bereit, wir wollen einem möglichen Unwetter unterwegs aus dem Wege gehen!", rief Haldir seinen Männern zu, die, noch immer angeschlagen von ihrem letzten, kräftezehrenden Kampf, ihre Pferde bepackten. Er hatte sie schon früher versammeln lassen, aber nicht nur, weil die Zeit drängte oder die Gefahr eines Unwetters bestand, sondern auch, weil Haldir vermeiden wollte, dass Lalaithwen möglicherweise ein weiteres Mal darum bat, mitzukommen. Am gestrigen Tage hatte er fast nachgegeben und er war sich unschlüssig, ob er ein weiteres Mal ihre Tränen ertragen konnte, oder allein den Anflug von Furcht um Legolas. Was immer er auch von ihr hielt und besonders von ihrer heimlichen Beziehung zu dem Prinzen, er hatte doch letztendlich ein Herz. „Beeilt euch, kontrolliert, ob ihr vollständig ausgerüstet seid! Ich will niemanden sehen, der mit nur halb vollem Köcher losreitet! Zwar mögen unsere Feinde in Unterzahl uns gegenüber sein, doch das mag nicht gleichzeitig bedeuten, dass sie uns unterlegen sind. Bhestalor, was immer er auch für eine Kreatur ist, scheint der Hexerei zugetan zu sein. Unterschätzt niemanden und seid auf der Hut. Wir müssen schnell sein und leise."

Mit wachsendem Unmut beobachtete Haldir, wie geschwind seine Leute die Befehle ihres Hauptmanns befolgten, weder missmutig noch widersprechend taten sie, was er ihnen befahl, obgleich sie wussten, dass es der wahrhaft _letzte_ Kampf für sie sein könnte. Sie waren Elbenkrieger und Furcht war ihnen fremd wie dem Hobbit das Gefühl von Sattheit. So manch einer von ihnen hatte schon in der Schlacht um Helms Klamm an seiner Seite gekämpft, furchtlos und tödlich waren sie den Truppen Sarumans entgegengetreten. Der Gedanke machte Haldir das Herz schwer. Sollten die Elben doch eigentlich über Natur und alles Leben wachen, so waren sie gleichzeitig gezwungen ebendieses zu vernichten, wenn zu viel auf dem Spiel stand.

Und mit jedem getöteten Lebewesen, sei es nieder oder bösartig, starb auch ein Teil von ihnen. Haldir warf seinen langen Elbenmantel über die Schultern und kontrollierte seine Ausrüstung. Die Klinge seines scharfen Elbenschwertes glänzte im fahlen, aber geschmeidigen Licht des Tages, silbern blitzte es auf, als Haldir es gen Himmel hob, sodass die elbischen Inschriften besser zu erkennen waren. Einst hatte er es von der Herrin des Lichts geschenkt bekommen, der er immer treu und ergeben gedient hatte. In ihren Ehren würde er es zu einem weiteren Sieg der Galadhrim führen. 

„Mein Hauptmann, die Truppen sind bereit zum Aufbruch", sprach ein junger Elb namens Yiarés zu ihm, worauf Haldir nur nickte. Die Entscheidung, was mit Ranwé geschehen würde, musste warten, bis der Kampf vorüber war. Bis dahin sorgte Haldir dafür, dass er unter stetiger Bewachung war, selbst wenn er nur Aufräumarbeiten verrichtete. Es schmerzte den lorischen Elben, seinem einstigen Freund so viel Misstrauen entgegenzubringen. Legolas schien ebenso besorgt zu sein, so als ahnte er etwas. Umsonst hätte er nicht mit Haldir über Ranwé gesprochen. Vielleicht war es töricht, Lalaithwen in Caras Galadhon zu lassen, wenn Ranwé noch immer da war und eine Bedrohung darstellen könnte. Aber kämpfen konnte sie nicht, dazu war sie zum Einen zu schwach, zum Anderen zu ungeübt mit dem Führen des Schwertes. Außerdem würde Celendra Verdacht schöpfen. Haldir versuchte sich selbst mit diesem Gedanken zu bestätigen, dass er richtig entschieden hatte. Aber ein dunkles Gefühl ließ ihn nicht los.

„Mein Hauptmann...", hörte er Yiarés erneut drängen, was Haldir letztendlich dazu bewegte, auf sein Pferd aufzusitzen. „Was meinst du, Yiarés, werden wir es noch vor einem Unwetter schaffen, die Grenzen zu erreichen?" Haldir erwartete eigentlich keine Antwort, er wollte nur nicht seine Männer mit seiner Nachdenklichkeit beunruhigen. „Schwer zu sagen, wir sollten, wie Ihr befohlen habt, schnellstmöglich aufbrechen!"

„Haldir, warte, bitte nimm mich mit!", rief unerwartet eine helle Stimme und Haldir drehte sich um, sah Lalaithwen, wie es schien vor Schmerzen gekrümmt, außerhalb der großen Halle stehen, wie sie es auch gestern getan hatte, als Legolas und sein Vater bereits als Nachhut aufgebrochen waren. „Lalaithwen, geh zurück, du musst dich ausruhen!", befahl Haldir mit grober Stimme. Diese kleine Elbe gab einfach nicht auf! „Ich kann nicht hier in aller Ungewissheit warten..."

„Du kannst dich kaum auf den Beinen halten", unterbrach er ihre Argumentation harsch und nickte seinen Leuten zu, bereits voranzureiten. „Haldir bitte, ich liebe ihn! Mir ist egal, ob du mich dafür hasst oder mit allen Mitteln versuchst, ihn mir zu vergraulen, aber ich kann nicht mehr ohne ihn sein. Bitte, Haldir...", flehte sie weiter und trat mit unsicherem Schritt näher an ihn heran. „Ich hasse dich nicht, Laith und das weißt du auch. Du tust Legolas einen Gefallen, wenn er weiß, dass du hier und in Sicherheit bist. Bleib hier!"

Das war alles, was er sagte, bevor er sein Pferd antrieb und geschwind seiner Truppe folgte. Laith rief noch einige Male seinen Namen und versuchte so schnell, wie es ihr nur möglich war, Haldir hinterher zu eilen, bis sie auf ihren wackeligen Beinen ins Straucheln geriet und der Länge nach hinschlug, mit schmerzgekrümmtem Körper liegen blieb. „Ich sterbe, wenn ich ohne ihn sein muss...", schluchzte sie heiser und ihre Tränen landeten auf dem staubigen Waldboden, vermischten sich mit der lockeren Erde. 

Haldir wand sich kein weiteres Mal um, obwohl der Drang in seinem Herzen sehr stark war. Er hatte richtig entschieden und Laith würde es einsehen. 

~*~*~

Ständig wurde er bewacht, in keinem einzigen Augenblick allein gelassen, als wäre er ein Kleinkind der Menschen, das in jeder Sekunde eine neue Katastrophe anstellte. Aber zumindest konnte er heute einmal wieder heraus aus dem engen Raum, das seine Zelle darstellte, obwohl es eher einem normalen Abstellraum glich. Ranwé war beauftragt worden, den marmornen Boden der großen Halle zu säubern – wie sollte es auch anders sein, natürlich mit Kindermädchen. Haldir hatte nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen, von Legolas ganz zu schweigen. Nur über das Gespräch vereinzelter Wachen hatte er erfahren, dass der König Düsterwalds eingetroffen war, mitsamt seines Heeres. Ob Thranduil wusste, was der flegelhafte Freund seines Sohnes schreckliches getan hatte? Jeden Tag, jede einzelne Minute dachte Ranwé an seine Tat und ihre furchtbaren Folgen. Wieso war er nur so dumm gewesen? Nie hatte er gedacht, dass er so kaltblütig sein konnte und das Leben hunderter Elben aufs Spiel setzte. Und Lalaithwen...die hatte er eh unlängst verloren, ebenso wie all seine Freunde. Vielleicht würde man gnädig mit ihm sein und ihn nur in die Verbannung schicken. Doch Ranwé empfand eine solche Strafe für sich zu niedrig. Der Selbsthass, den er mittlerweile für sich empfand, zerfraß ihn innerlich und machte jede Sekunde seines Daseins zu einer unausweichlichen Tortur. Wenn er wenigstens die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, sich zu entschuldigen... .

Er wusste, niemand würde ihm je verzeihen können. Er konnte es ja nicht einmal selbst tun.

„Na los, willst du deine Arbeit verträumen?", hörte er eine hasserfüllte und herabwürdigende Stimme sprechen. Die Fesseln, welche sich eng um seine Handgelenke legten und rote, tiefe Striemen auf seiner blassen Haut zurückließen, waren ihm abgenommen worden. So viel Vertrauen legte man gerade noch in ihn. Oder man hatte dies nur unternommen, um seine Arbeit zu erleichtern. Ohne länger zu zögern und somit den Zorn der Wachen nicht auf die Spitze zu treiben, ging Ranwé auf die Knie und tauchte einen großen Putzlappen in einen mit heißem Wasser gefüllten Holzbottich, wrang ihn gründlich aus und breitete ihn auf dem kostbaren Boden aus. Geschwind reinigte das klare Wasser das schmutzige Gestein und als Ranwé den Lappen wieder ordentlich zusammenlegte, spiegelte sich sein Ebenbild auf den marmornen Fliesen. Strähnig hing ihm sein langes, dunkles Haar im Gesicht, verhüllte seine rechte Gesichtshälfte fast vollständig. Seine grauen Augen hatten ihren einstigen Glanz verloren. Müde und matt erschienen sie ihm. 

Ihn wunderten nicht die dunklen Ringe, die unter seinen Augen lagen, denn er hatte keine Ruhe mehr finden können, seit Filegon getötet worden war. Iluvatar schenkte ihm keine Träume mehr. Er war ihnen nicht mehr würdig. 

Seinen eigenen Anblick nicht mehr ertragend, schloss Ranwé die Augen. Ohne, dass er es selbst bemerkte, verkrampften sich seine Finger zu einem zwingenden Griff um das feuchte Stück Stoff vor seinen Knien. Warum war nicht er an Filegons Stelle gestorben? Lalaithwen würde ihn hassen und ihr Hass würde sein Herz zerschmettern wie die Klinge eines Schwerts den Körper des Feindes. „Mach schon weiter, wenn du nicht des Nachts noch auf den Knien hier hocken und deine Arbeit verrichten willst", knurrte der zweite Wächter. Beide waren sie bewaffnet. Sowohl mit Pfeil und Bogen, als auch mit langen Messern, die denen von Legolas sehr ähnelten. Zwar hatten sie jene noch nie gegen Ranwé gezogen, aber sie waren an ihren Gürteln festgeschnallt und blitzten immer dann hervor, wenn Ranwé von seinen Handfesseln befreit wurde. Als Ranwé mit leerem Blick zu einem der Wachen aufschaute, schlug dieser ihm hart ins Gesicht. Seine schwarzen Haare verbargen das dunkle Blut, das langsam aus seiner Nase troff. 

„Arbeite", befahl die Wache und Ranwé tat, was er forderte, ohne irgendeine Form von Gegenwehr zu zeigen. Er hatte es verdient. Er war nichts mehr wert. Weder in den Augen der Wachen, noch in denen eines anderen Elben. In keinem anderen Moment als diesen wünschte sich Ranwé so sehr zu sterben.

Mit monotonen Bewegungen wischte er den Marmorboden. Ab und an fiel ein Tropfen seines Nasenblutes darauf, vermengte sich zu einer wässrigen, rötlichen Flüssigkeit. Wieder und wieder wischte er sein Blut fort, befreite den Hallenboden von Schmutz und herabgefallenen Blättern. Und von seinen leeren, kalten Tränen.

Einige Stunden brachte er schon zu mit seiner Arbeit, als er urplötzlich zusammenschreckte, als er laut eine Stimme rufen hörte. Sie gehörte Lalaithwen. In jenem Moment war es Ranwé gleich, ob ihn seine Aufpasser erschossen oder er den so mühsam gereinigten Boden wieder verunreinigte, er musste zu ihr. Sie schrie. Und er wollte ihr helfen, wollte sie wiedersehen, ihr sagen, wie sehr ihm alles leid tat. Er strauchelte leicht, als sein Fuß auf dem rutschigen Hallenboden ausglitt, doch geschwind fing er sich ab und rannte so schnell ihn seine Elbenbeine trugen in die Richtung, aus der Lalaithwens Stimme erklang. Völlig überrascht von der plötzlichen Aktion Ranwés, hielten die Wachen zunächst inne, verfolgten ihn dann aber fluchend und drohend. Einer der beiden legte in all der Hektik einen Pfeil auf seine Bogensehne, verfehlte Ranwé aber knapp, da dieser auswich und nur leicht an der Wange gestreift wurde, wovon er sich aber nicht aufhalten ließ.

Als Ranwé nach draußen trat und Laith, seine Laith, am Boden liegen sah, stürzte er panisch rufend auf sie zu und ging vor ihr auf die Knie. Der Erdboden war tränennass und Laith wimmerte unverständliche Worte, hielt sich krampfhaft den Bauch. „Laith, geht es dir gut? Was ist passiert?", keuchte er, das Blut, das langsam seinen Weg an der Wange hinabbahnte ignorierend. Schnell umfasste er ihre Schulter, zog sie zu sich, sodass sie auf dem Rücken lag und ihn direkt ansah. Niemand außer ihm war hier draußen, Haldir und die letzten Truppen schienen vor kurzem aufgebrochen zu sein, Hufspuren zeugten von dem Aufbruch der Elben in den Kampf gegen das Ungewisse.

In Lalaithwens blauen Augen lag Überraschung, aber keinerlei Anflug von Hass oder Zorn. „Ranwé?", wisperte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte, „Wo warst du die ganze Zeit über?" Vorsichtig richtete sie sich auf und wollte Ranwés blutende Wange berühren, doch er schreckte fast augenblicklich zurück, als holte sie zum Schlag aus. 

„Ranwé, was hast du? Du bist...verletzt", ihre Stimme wurde heiserer, ein weiterer Schwindelanfall überfiel sie, jede Bewegung überanstrengte sie enorm. „Ich...ich...", stammelte Ranwé, in seinen Augen standen Tränen, „Laith...es...es tut mir...es tut mir so leid" Lalaithwen verstand nicht so recht, was mit ihm los war, weshalb er so verstört zu sein schien. Die Schnittwunde an seiner Wange war noch frisch und auch sonst schien Ranwé völlig heruntergekommen auszusehen, so als hätte er die letzte Zeit in irgendeinem Verlies verbracht. „Wo warst du die ganze Zeit, Ranwé? Was...was ist denn los?" In ihrem Entsetzen über Ranwés merkwürdiges Verhalten und Auftreten vergaß Laith für einen Moment ihre Wut und Enttäuschung im Bezug auf Haldir und auch ihre brennenden Schmerzen. Wieder streckte sie die Hand aus, um das Blut aus seinem Gesicht zu wischen, doch er ergriff ihr Handgelenk, bevor sie ihn berühren konnte. „Verzeih mir, Laith...bitte vergib mir...ich...ich liebe dich...", seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Dann schloss er die Augen und presste einen sanften Kuss auf ihren Handrücken, eine Träne fiel auf ihre Haut, ließ Lalaithwen verwirrt zurückschrecken. Ein leises und plötzliches Zischen durchbrach die vorangegangene Stille und fast im selben Moment zuckte Ranwé zusammen, noch immer ihre Hand haltend.

„Ver...verzeih mir...", murmelte er undeutlich, bevor er vornüber zusammensackte und direkt neben Laith zu Boden ging. Erst jetzt erkannte Laith, dass ein langer Pfeil aus Ranwés Rücken ragte. Schockiert starrte sie auf den dahinschwindenden Elben neben sich und hörte wie aus einer meilenweiten Entfernung Elbenstimmen rufen: „Lady, seid Ihr unverletzt?"

„Ranwé...", hauchte sie atemlos, sie fühlte sich, als stünde ihr Herz still, als sie Ranwés leblosen Körper berührte. Eilig liefen die Wachen zu ihr, zerrten Ranwé von ihr fort, ließen ihn unachtsam liegen. „Hat er Euch etwas getan? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte einer der Wachen hastig, Lalaithwen an den Händen fassend. Die Elbe verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Diese lothlorischen Wachen hatten gerade Ranwé erschossen, als wäre er ein Beutetier.

„Wie konntet Ihr? Ihr...Mörder...seid ihr des Wahnsinns?", rief Laith noch immer unter Schock, sich verzweifelt aus dem Griff des Elben befreiend. In der nächstbesten Sekunde schlug Laith wie verrückt auf den vor ihr knienden Elben ein, boxte ihm wütend gegen die Brust, doch die beiden Männer waren stärker und packten sie grob an den Schultern, bis sie ihre ziellosen Schläge aufgab. „Wir haben Euch beschützt, Lady, wie es unser Auftrag war...wisst Ihr denn nicht, _wer_ Euch da eben angefallen hat?"

„Angefallen? Ihr, mich beschützt? Vor wem denn? Ranwé hat mich nicht angefallen, ich bin gestolpert und er...er...was bei Eru gibt Euch das Recht, ihn niederzustrecken?", schrie Laith entsetzt, fassungslos darüber, was sich hier binnen Sekunden vor ihren Augen abspielte. „Aber wisst Ihr denn nicht, was er getan hat?" Der Elb versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, doch Laiths Aufruhr steckte ihn an. „Ihr könnt froh sein, dass es Euch gut geht. **Er** war es, der verantwortlich für das grausame Attentat an die Elben vor einigen Tagen war, bei dem auch Ihr verletzt worden seid", sagte der Elb laut und umfasste Lalaithwens Arme, um sie dazu zu bringen, nicht Ranwé, sondern ihn anzusehen. „Was...was wagt Ihr da zu sagen? Mörder!", Lalaithwen kreischte fast und erschrak selbst über ihr eigenes, hysterisches Verhalten. Ranwé sollte Schuld haben an dem grässlichen Gemetzel, bei dem ihr Bruder als einer der ersten sein Leben lassen musste? Sie konnte und wollte es nicht glauben. 

„Lasst...mich...los", schrie Laith, sich unter den Händen der Wache windend. „Es ist die Wahrheit", warf der andere Elb ein und strich ihr durch das lange Haar, „Beruhigt Euch, wir haben gehandelt, wie es uns aufgetragen wurde..."

„Wer hat Euch so etwas aufgetragen?" Lalaithwen verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was geschah nur? Bildete sie sich das alles nur ein, verlor sie den Verstand? „Hauptmann Haldir, Lady. Er trug uns auf, auf den Elben aufzupassen und wenn er Anstalten machte, zu flüchten, so sollten wir ihn erschießen. Er hat das Leben hunderter Elben auf dem Gewissen, so glaubt uns doch. Beinah jeder weiß darüber Bescheid!" Lalaithwens irritierter Blick wanderte wieder zu Ranwé, der regungslos am Boden lag. Er hatte sie um Verzeihung gebeten und sich so merkwürdig verhalten. Aber...sollte er tatsächlich der Urheber eines Orkangriffes gewesen sein? Wenn ja, wieso? Und weshalb hatte ihr niemand, nicht einmal Legolas, der doch Ranwés bester Freund gewesen war, ein Sterbenswörtchen davon erzählt? 

Ungläubig schüttelte die Elbe den Kopf, war blass vor Schreck. Ranwé sollte das getan haben? Wie war das nur möglich? Die sanfter werdende Stimme der Wache, die Ranwé erschossen hatte und noch immer Lalaithwen festhielt, holte sie aus ihren Gedanken zurück in die verwirrende Wirklichkeit. „Kommt nun, verzeiht uns, aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit, sicher zu gehen, dass er weder Euch, noch irgendjemand anderem wehtut. Kommt...ich führe Euch fort von hier in Euer Gemach...Ihr hättet dies nicht mit ansehen sollen, es tut mir leid"

Der Elb sprach die Wahrheit, das wusste Lalaithwen in ihrem Herzen, obwohl sie sich wünschte, er würde lügen und Ranwé hätte dies alles nicht getan. Aber hatte er ihr wirklich wehtun wollen? Der schock verkrampfte ihr Herz, erschwerte ihr das Atmen. Der Elb half ihr auf die Beine und hinderte Lalaithwen daran, ein letztes Mal zu Ranwé zu gehen. „Kommt, ich bringe Euch in Euer Gemach", sagte er beruhigend und drängte sie, mit ihm zu gehen. Wie in Trance folgte sie ihm, doch tausende Gedanken hinderten sie daran, die Worte des Elben wahrzunehmen. Warum hatte Legolas ihr nichts gesagt? Und auch nicht ihre Eltern? Wussten sie überhaupt davon? Was bei Eru wurde ihr noch alles verschwiegen? Sie zitterte und hätte einige Male den Halt verloren, wäre die Wache nicht an ihrer Seite gewesen, um sie zu stützen. Lalaithwen weinte nicht, als sie in ihrem Gemach war. 

Die Tränen kamen erst viel später, als sie allein war und die erste, einsame Schneeflocke langsam zu Boden rieselte. Während Laith weinend ihr Gesicht in einem der vielen Kissen vergrub, vergoss der Himmel kristallene Tränen, die in wenigen Minuten das junge Grün der Bäume und Wiesen mit einer weißen Schicht bedeckte... .

~*~*~

„Willkommen im Krieg, Haldir", sagte Legolas mit einem sehr ironischen Unterton in der Stimme, als die lothlorischen Krieger, sowie ihr nachfolgender Hauptmann an der Stadtgrenze eintrafen. Legolas schien erschöpft, doch trotzdem recht guter Laune zu sein, was Haldir ein wenig verwirrte. „Ich wünschte, unsere Angelegenheiten wären so fröhlich wie dein Mut, mein Freund", erwiderte Haldir müde lächelnd, als er sich vom Rücken des Pferdes schwang. Er schenkte Legolas eine freundliche Begrüßungsgeste und deutete ihm, ihm in die Stallung zu folgen. „Der Himmel sieht nicht gut aus"

„Wir Elben scheinen sehr oft Gespräche mit Wettergeplänkel zu beginnen", bemerkte Legolas schief grinsend. Selten hatte Haldir seinen langjährigen Freund so irrwitzig erlebt und es beunruhigte ihn. „Nur wenn es darum geht, einen Angriff zu planen, denn die Natur sollte sich nicht gegen uns stellen. Im Unterholz des Goldenen Waldes ist Regen keine gute Bedingung zum kämpfen. Wollen wir das Desaster schnell hinter uns bringen, sollte es trocken bleiben" Legolas schenkte Haldir ein amüsiertes Lächeln, nickte dann aber ernst. „Verzeih, wenn ich dir gut gelaunt erscheinen sollte in solch einer Situation, aber zu oft habe ich in letzter Zeit Trübsal blasen müssen. Ich will nur eins – das Ganze schnell hinter mich bringen, damit ich schnell zu Lalaithwen kann"

Legolas tat es bewusst, dessen war sich Haldir sicher. Bewusst sprach er von Lalaithwen, um seine Sturheit zu unterstreichen. Doch Haldir war es müde, sich ständig mit Legolas darüber zu streiten. Legolas war ein Sturkopf, wie er im Buche stand und das hatte er mit Lalaithwen gemeinsam. Haldir hoffte nur, dass die ganze Sache nicht in einem Tränenmeer endete. „Ich fürchte aber, dass wir die gegenwärtige Lage unseres Feindes nicht unterschätzen sollten", fuhr Haldir fort, die Zügel seines Pferdes einem der Elben übergebend. „Nein, aber wir sollten nicht zu lang zögern und den Kampf möglichst weiter weg von der Stadt entfernt austragen. Oder willst du riskieren, dass dieses Gesindel in die Stadt einfällt?"

„Natürlich nicht.", erwiderte Haldir ruhig, aber seine Blicke wanderten stets gen Himmel, „Wo ist dein Vater?"

„Er hat sich zurückgezogen, er wollte noch ein wenig ruhen, bevor du eintriffst. Was glaubst du, wann wir aufbrechen? Und sag mir nicht, dass es am Wetter liegen wird"

Haldir schenkte Legolas ein verschmitztes Grinsen, das man recht selten auf dem ernsten Gesicht des Galadhrim zu sehen bekam. „Oh doch, ich fürchte, das muss ich dir sagen. Ich weiß nicht, ob es klug ist, loszureiten, wenn sich vielleicht ein Sturm aufbraut."

„Haldir, ich bezweifle, dass es klug ist, zu warten, bis der Sturm vorüber ist, denn dann, so fürchte ich, haben uns unsere Feinde in der Hand", schnitt Legolas dem Hauptmann das Wort ab. „Du hast recht. Aber besprechen wir unser Vorgehen mit deinem Vater und Ioreweth. Wir sollten keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen und den Kriegern ein wenig Zeit geben. Überhastete und unüberlegte Taten könnten unseren Tod bedeuten", sagte Haldir und verließ die Stallung. Thranduil hatte sein Lager verlassen, als er von der Ankunft der Galadhrim hörte und empfing Haldir bereits, als dieser, gefolgt von Legolas, die Unterbringung der Pferde verließ. „Haldir, endlich", begann der König, sichtlich nervös schien er zu sein, „meines Erachtens dürfen wir keine Zeit verlieren"

„Weitere Späher?"

„Keine. Seit dem gestrigen Tage nicht mehr. Ich fürchte, dass die Erkundung des Geländes abgeschlossen ist und sie nicht länger zögern werden, aufzumarschieren.", antwortete der König. Haldir nickte knapp und schwieg einen Augenblick, um nachzudenken. „Es ist seltsam, dass sie so viele Späher ausgeschickt haben. Wir müssen besonders vorsichtig agieren. Ich schlage vor, dass wir langsam vorrücken." Thranduil blickte kurz zu seinem Sohn, der gedankenverloren vor sich hinstarrte und sagte dann: „Langsam, aber bald. Was meinst du, mein Sohn? Welche Stunde scheint dir die geeigneteste zu sein für einen Vormarsch?" Legolas strich nachdenklich mit seiner Hand über die Sehne seines Bogens, wie er es bereits am frühen Morgen getan hatte. „Wir sollten auf keinen Fall bis zum Einbruch der Nacht warten. Die Dunkelheit ist unser Feind, ebenso wie Regen. Hoffen wir bei Eru, dass uns nicht beides zum Verhängnis wird" Thranduil musterte seinen Sohn eindringlich, insgeheim grübelte er immer noch, was er ihm verschwieg. Schon immer war Legolas von nachdenklicher Natur gewesen, doch so abwesend hatte Thranduil ihn selten erlebt.

„So sei es dann. Ich werde mit Ioreweth den genauen Zeitpunkt absprechen, bis dahin rate ich euch, ein wenig zu ruhen. Uns steht noch ein langer Tag und eine noch längere Nacht bevor", riet Thranduil, warf Legolas einen undeutbaren Blick zu und verschwand schnellen Schrittes in seinem Lager. „Weiß er es, Legolas?"

„Hm?", machte der Prinz, er hatte Haldirs Worte kaum vernommen. „Dein Vater...weiß er von dir und...?", fragte Haldir erneut, sein sorgenvolles Gesicht sprach Bände. „Nein.", seufzte Legolas, „**noch** nicht"

„Du gedenkst also immer noch, es ihm zu beichten?", hakte der Elb weiter nach, was Legolas ziemlich auf die Nerven ging. „Haldir, ich bitte dich um unserer Freundschaft Willen: Lass mich die Entscheidung treffen. Ich weiß, was ich tue, ich bin keine 250 Jahre mehr alt..."

„Legolas, das behaupte ich auch nicht"

„Du behandelst mich aber so", widersprach der Prinz verärgert, „Ich liebe Laith und mein Vater soll es wissen, sobald diese Schlacht vorüber ist und wir wieder in Caras Galadhon sind" Haldir runzelte die Stirn und sagte mit ruhiger Stimme: „Du weißt, was du dir für eine Zukunft wegwirfst, wenn du der Ehe mit Celendra entsagst...Legolas, ich mache mir nur Sorgen..."

„Oh, ich bin gerührt", Legolas war wütend. Warum ließ ihn sein Freund nicht in Ruhe? Wenn er es gut meinte, dann reichte es doch aus, wenn er seine Meinung einmal und nicht ständig äußerte. „Wir brechen in einigen Stunden auf, wie ich es vermute. Zerbrich dir deinen Kopf nicht länger über Angelegenheiten, die dich nichts angehen, seien deine Worte gut gemeint oder nicht, letztendlich ist es _mein_ Leben, über das _ich_ entscheide..." Mit diesen Worten kehrte Legolas dem lorischen Elben den Rücken zu und ließ ihn allein inmitten des Lagers stehen. 

~*~*~

Keine Stunde später hatte Thranduil den Befehl zum Aufbruch erteilt. Die Wolkendecke verdichtete sich zusehends und das Warten auf ein baldiges Ende eines Unwetters hätte wohl bis hin zum Anbruch der Nacht gedauert. Eine Frist, die schneller ablief, als es so manchem lieb war. Das Lager war abgebaut worden, laut Besprechung würde sich ein weiterer, günstigerer gelegener Platz für ein eventuelles Nachtlager in sicherer Entfernung von den Stadtgrenzen, wo im übrigen noch einige Männer zur Absicherung verweilten, befinden. 

Legolas saß auf seinem weißen Hengst, der Köcher war aufgefüllt, die Messer kampfbereit verstaut. Obwohl er sich geschworen hatte, nie wieder Blut im Kampfe zu vergießen, war er wieder bereit für den Kampf. In keinem anderen Moment hatte er sich so sehr Aragorn und Gimli an seine Seite gewünscht, wie in diesem. Mit ihnen war er in jeden noch so hoffnungslosen Krieg gezogen. Er wusste, was auf dem Spiel gestanden hatte. Sein Leben, das von abertausend anderen. Er hatte damit rechnen müssen, nie mehr zurückzukehren und seine Verlobte nicht wiederzusehen. Aber er hatte keine Angst gehabt. Doch jetzt, wo er keinen seiner alten Gefährten bei sich hatte und wo er daran dachte, wie es Laith wohl erging, verspürte er tiefstes Unbehagen. Es würde etwas geschehen, Spannung lag in der grauen Morgenluft, in den Wolken braute sich ein weiteres, schicksalsbestimmendes Unheil zusammen. Lag ein Sinn in all dem Töten und Leiden? Legolas konnte diese Frage nicht beantworten. Aber er wusste, dass Schnee auch noch im April fallen konnte.

Thranduil ritt mit seinem stolzen Pferd an die Seite seines Sohnes, beobachtete mit ihm das eifrige Zusammenpacken der Elben. Die Banner Düsterwalds und Lothloriens wehten in der kühlen Frühlingsluft, kein Elb wagte auch nur ein Wort zu sprechen. „So sei es. Reiten wir unserem Schicksal entgegen", durchbrach Thranduils mächtige Stimme die ehrfürchtige Stille. Kurz darauf erklang das Horn Lothloriens und die Pferde setzten sich nervös schnaubend in Bewegung.

Haldir dachte mit Unbehagen zurück an die Schlacht von Helms Klamm, die beinahe sein Leben gefordert hatte. Er würde sich für all seine Freunde und Verbündete rächen, die im Kampfgetümmel sterben mussten für ein gemeinsames Ziel: den Frieden. 

Und wenn er sein Leben lassen musste, so solle es geschehen. Haldir fürchtete nichts mehr. Weder Tod noch Schmerzen. Weder Zweifel noch den unbekannten Feind.

Legolas hatte sich vollkommen in seine Gedanken zurückgezogen. Er wünschte sich so sehr, Lalaithwen könnte ihn hören, denn all sein Wünschen, all sein Hoffen legte er auf sie. 

Nichts war wirklich, noch war es erträumt 

`Glaube an mich, Lalaithwen´, dachte er im Stillen und sein Herz wollte schreien vor Wehmut und Sorge. Aber er würde stark sein. Für sie. Es war kein Regen, der fiel, als die Truppen Loriens und Düsterwalds aufbrachen, sondern Schnee. Schnee im April. Man wusste, dass er fallen konnte, doch wenn er es tatsächlich tat, glaubte man nicht seinen Augen... .

~*~*~

Ja, auch wenn ihr das vielleicht wieder als fiesen Cliffhanger bezeichnet – das war nicht beabsichtigt! Naja...vielleicht isses auch gar keiner *sich am plüschigen Kopf kratzt*...zumindest wollte ich mich noch mal für die fleißigen Reviews bedanken! Btw, meine viggofanatische Brieffreundin besucht mich die ganze folgende Woche, d.h. keine Zeit zum Schreiben...habt also bitte Geduld mit dem nächsten Kapitel, aber ich denke, in 2 Wochen dürfte es kommen...*bitte zerhackt mich nicht*

_Ach ja...und...Knuddelhamster? Ich setz mich gleich hin und mach das Plakat *evil grin* Sofern ich Pappe finde..._


	28. Kalte, grausame Wirklichkeit

****

A/N: Ich hasse Chemie, ich hasse Chemie, ich hasse Chemie...so...jetzt wisst ihr's...trotzdem gibbet heut n Update, musste meine sadistische Ader schließlich mal wieder an meinen Charas auslassen *bösekicher*...Rechtfertigung wegen Ranwés Löffelabgabe: Ich hätte zwar einen zweiten „Ausweg" für unseren launenhaften Weiberhelden gehabt, das hätte aber nicht unbedingt so gut zum Schluss der Story gepasst...jaja...apropos Schluss...ich rechne noch mit 2 Kapiteln, maximal 3. Also reviewt noch fleißig auf die letzten Meterchen, ja? 

@ Cula: bin immer noch kein Pornopony, da hätte ich mindestens 5 solcher unanständigen Kapitel schreiben müssen *zunge rausstreck* *lol*

@ Hundi: Ich soll ne Aragorn-FF schreiben? Weia, das wäre ja die Blamage für mich...über den weiß ich doch noch weniger als über Leggy *lol*...na ja, ich bin schließlich bestechlich, mal sehen, was sich machen lässt *knuddel*

****

Vielen lieben Dank an alle, die reviewt haben, vor allen Dingen die Stammleser und die „stillen", die bewiesen haben, dass Stille Wässerchen tief sind *lol*...ach ja, mal wieder spezial thanks to OBL und den Leuten dort, die mich so wahnsinnig lieb unterstützen *fühlt euch alle geknuddelt*...so, aber nun viel (mehr oder weniger) Spaß mit dem Kapitel...reviewt doch bitte, dann geb ich euch auch meine Chemiearbeit gratis ab :p 

~*~*~

****

Kapitel 28: Kalte, grausame Wirklichkeit

Irgendwann war sie eingeschlafen, irgendwann versiegten die Tränen. Tränen für Ranwé, die Lalaithwen nie glaubte jemals zu vergießen. Sein Tod war schnell eingetreten. Schnell und leise. Und immer und immer wieder umkreisten seine letzten Worte ihren Verstand. Selbst als sie schlief, glaubte sie immer noch Ranwés heiseres Flüstern zu hören, seine letzten, gequälten Atemzüge, ehe seine Augen für immer glasig wurden. Es waren unruhige Träume, die Iluvatar ihr schenkte, voller Lärm und Kälte, voll von Schatten und Furcht. Schmerzen peinigten sie selbst während des Schlafes, ihr Körper war gekrümmt und verkrampft. Wenn Lalaithwen jemals einen Alptraum hatte, dann war dies nun der Fall. In dieser Nacht, in diesem dunklen Traum. 

__

Der Wind peitschte den Schnee in ihr Gesicht, dessen feine Kristalle sich anfühlten wie hunderte kleine Klingen aus Eis. Er zerschnitt ihr Gesicht, setzte sich in ihrem Haar fest und ließ sie erzittern. 

Niemand war in ihrem Gemach, allein lag sie auf ihrem Bett, ein Kissen fest an sich gedrückt, auf dem noch winzige, salzige Tropfen von ihren Tränen zeugten. Sie schlief, obwohl sie nicht glaubte, dass sie es tat. Wimmernd und stöhnend wand sie sich von einer Seite auf die andere. 

__

Dunkelheit. Überall war Dunkelheit und Stimmen. Heisere, finstere Stimmen, deren Klang ihr Herz verkrampfen ließ. Sie wusste weder wo sie war, noch was geschah. Zuerst waren die Stimmen nur ein Flüstern, doch sie drängten sich um sie, vermengten sich zu einem unverständlichen Gemenge aus Gelächter und Hohn. 

Lalaithwen fiel aus dem Bett, schlug unsanft auf dem Boden auf. Aber sie erwachte nicht. Zu sehr fesselte ihr Traum sie an sich, seine kalten Klauen bohrten sich in ihr Unterbewusstsein. Sie schrie. Lalaithwen schlief nicht mehr, als ein Wachposten, der ihren Schrei gehört hatte, in ihr Gemach stürmte. Sie war bewusstlos und lag regungslos auf dem kalten Boden, Blut rann von der Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels an ihren Beinen hinab.

~*~*~

Die Schneeflocken sanken langsam zu Boden, schwebten wie Zuckerkristalle im Wind durch die Luft und hüllten die Umgebung in einen weißen Umhang. Es war nicht wirklich kalt, doch scheinbar unerschütterlich glitt das Eis des Himmels aus den Wolken, der aufkommende Sturm verwandelte den fallenden Schnee sehr bald zu einer undurchsichtigen Wand. Der Niederschlag würde nicht lang liegen bleiben, dazu waren die Temperaturen Lothloriens bereits zu mild. Trotzdem wusste Legolas, dass der Schnee noch eine entscheidende Rolle spielen würde. Zum Bösen oder zum Guten. Er wusste nicht, wie lang sie unterwegs waren. 3 oder 4 Stunden vielleicht, aber er konnte es nicht einschätzen.

Der Himmel war nur eine einzige grau-schwarze Front, der die Sonne verschluckt hatte. Fast auf eine schalkhafte Art und Weise musste Legolas an seine Heimat denken. Im Dickicht Düsterwalds sah es fast genau so aus. Es wurde wenig, fast gar nicht unter den Elben gesprochen. Das einzige Geräusch, welches das brausende Heulen des Windes durchbrach, war das seichte Hufgetrappel der Pferde. „Wenn uns das Unglück weiterhin verfolgt, wird die Nacht einbrechen, ehe wir unseren Rastplatz erreicht haben. Und dann stehe uns Eru bei. Die Pfade sind rutschig, viele Pferdehufe gleiten aus auf dem unsteten Untergrund. 

Egal, was wir tun, es wird nicht zu unserem Vorteil gereicht", sprach Haldir zu Thranduil und Legolas, doch der junge Elbenprinz sah sich beunruhigt um, schien weniger auf Haldirs warnende Worte, sondern viel mehr auf das fast geräuschlose Wispern und Knarren im Unterholz zu achten. Es mochte zum Einen an dem Sturm liegen, der wütete und das Gehölz laut aufstöhnen ließ, andererseits war dieser heuchlerische, heimtückische Klang schon einmal an Legolas' Ohr gedrungen – und zwar bevor er und die anderen auf ihrem Weg nach Lothlorien angegriffen worden waren. Noch einmal würden sie ihn nicht erwischen, kein zweites Mal würde er sich von einer solch niederen Kreatur niederstrecken lassen. Nicht er. Nicht der Prinz Düsterwalds. Legolas' Pferd warf plötzlich ängstlich den Kopf zurück und machte Anstalten, rückwärts, anstatt vorwärts zu traben. Dann geschah alles förmlich wie bei einer Kettenreaktion – angesteckt von der Nervosität des einen, schreckten bald sämtliche Pferde zurück, sodass die Elben Mühe hatten, die geängstigten Tiere zu beruhigen. 

„Was ist das? Seht!", brachte Haldir völlig fassungslos hervor und deutete auf die Bäume vor ihnen, aus denen sich mit einem Male etwa hunderte schwarze Vögel in die Luft schwangen. Scheinbar übertrug sich die unerklärliche Unruhe der Pferde auf alles Leben in unmittelbarer Nähe. Thranduil blickte zu Boden. Den Wegesrand säumten stinkende Kadaver toter Tiere, nicht nur Vögel, sondern auch Hasen und sogar ein junger Hirsch lagen leblos am Erdboden. Das Geweih des Hirsches war zertrümmert, seine Kehle aufgeschlitzt. Das Blut gerann und der Geruch von Fäulnis und Tod erfüllte die Luft. „Was bei Eru geschieht hier?", fragte Haldir, als er die enorme Anzahl bestialisch getöteter Tiere erblickte. Allesamt schienen sie zwecklos getötet worden zu sein und scheinbar gab es für sie keinen Ausweg mehr aus der tödlichen Falle. „So etwas...habe ich noch nie gesehen...", murmelte Legolas entsetzt, immer noch bemüht, sein Pferd im Zaum zu halten.

„Das, mein werter Prinz, wird das letzte Bild sein, das Euch in Erinnerung bleiben wird, da auch Ihr und Eure Elbenschar Euch an dieser Stelle mit den Tieren wiederfinden werdet – tot, armselig und verfaulend", ergrollte unerwartet eine Stimme aus dem Dämmerschatten und sofort spannten die Elben ihre Bogensehnen, bereit, den tödlichen Pfeil abzuschießen. Doch worauf? Nicht einmal das schärfste Elbenauge konnte etwas in dieser Dunkelheit und dem weiterhin wütenden Schneesturm erkennen. „Zeigt Euch, Feigling, und wir werden es hier austragen und entscheiden, _wer_ zuletzt am Boden liegen wird", rief Thranduil herausfordernd aus, doch alles, was er darauf als Antwort erhielt, war ein heiseres, schwarzes Lachen. Und dann gingen vier der Pferde durch und ihre Reiter wurden hinabgeworfen, als sich die Tiere aufbäumten und panisch den Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere warfen. Legolas kam sich vor, als wäre er in die Vergangenheit versetzt worden, Gewieher durchbrach die frühabendliche Stille, die Sicht war trüb und düster, Schatten irritierten die Elben wie das Irrlicht den Menschen. „Zeig dich", wisperte Legolas zu sich, dem weißen Hengst beruhigend über den Kopf streichend.

„Schießt doch...und sterbt, elende Elbenbrut", rief die Stimme, „selbst wenn ihr mich tötet, werdet ihr die Verlierer sein. Schande über euch, Schande über alle Elben. Mörder seid ihr, nichts anderes!"

„Sie haben uns...sie haben uns dort, wo sie uns haben wollten...wir sind umzingelt", sagte Legolas zu seinem Vater mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Dann müssen wir sie töten, bevor sie uns das selbige Schicksal wie das der Tiere erleiden lassen", gab Thranduil mit ruhiger Stimme zurück, doch Legolas sah an den Augen seines Vaters, dass Furcht auch einem Elben nicht fremd war. Thranduil erwiderte Legolas abschätzenden Blick und lange sahen sie sich an. Einfach so. Vater und Sohn. Und in diesem Moment der absoluten Unbefangenheit glaubte Legolas, dass sein Vater bereits alles wusste, alles in den Gedanken seines Sohnes nachlesen konnte. Thranduil nickte ein wenig, dann trennten sich ihre Augen und wandten sich der drohenden Gefahr zu. Kaum einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später schnellten Pfeile aus der Dunkelheit hervor, verfehlten aber ihr Ziel Dank der geschickten Ausweichmanöver der Elben. Die Orks mochten vieles zu ihrem Vorteil berechnet haben, jedoch schienen sie die Nachhut der Reiterei außer Acht gelassen zu haben. Geschwind und schneller als ein Menschenauge es verfolgen konnte preschten die Galadhrim der Nachhut beritten durch das unwegsame Chaos. Wenn ihnen nicht die ungewöhnte Dunkelheit oder der Schneesturm die Sicht einschränkte, so waren es die Horden der Orks, welche an der Zahl so unwahrscheinlich groß waren, dass niemand sie zu zählen wagte. Das markerschütternde Horn der Orks ertönte und dann begann die Schlacht unter den Bäumen. Entgegen ihrem Vorteil hatten die Orks ihren Angriff auf einer kleineren Lichtung begonnen, sodass Thranduil seine Truppen ohne weitere Probleme in sämtliche Himmelsrichtungen lenken konnte. Zwar war das Gelände unwegsam durch die Witterungsverhältnisse, doch trotzdem trieben die Elben ihre Pferde voran, Pfeile zischten den Orks nur so um die Ohren, zerschnitten die kühle Luft und ließen ihr kaum Zeit zu heilen. 

Der Schneesturm schien noch heftiger zu werden. `Genau da drauf haben diese Biester gewartet´, dachte Legolas, unermüdlich Pfeile auf seinen Bogen legend und die ziellos über die Elben herfallendend Orks erschießend. Es waren viele, doch überschritten sie nur gering die Anzahl des verbündeten Elbenheeres. Schier ohne Koordination stürzten sie sich kreischend auf die Elben, welche nur wenige Probleme hatten, diese erste Angriffswelle abzuwehren. Doch einige griffen hinterrücks die Pferde an, bohrten ihre tödlichen Klauen tief in das Fleisch der elbischen Reittiere, sodass selbst der erfahrendste Reiter unter dem Schönen Volk vom Rücken seines Pferdes geworfen wurde. Legolas achtete auf nichts, kein Geschrei erreichte sein Ohr, kein vorbeihuschender Schatten lenkte ihn ab. Einzig und allein hörte er seinen Atem und das Schlagen des Herzens in seiner Brust. Solange er diese Geräusche vernahm, war alles in Ordnung. Voll konzentriert kämpfte er sich durch die unübersichtliche Herde der Orks, sein Bogen allein war sein einziger Gefährte.

Wenn er zu den Messern greifen müsste, sobald sein Köcher leer war, würde es problematisch werden. Die Orks kreischten, brüllten ihre Schlachtrufe in die nahende Nacht hinaus. Doch die Elben schwiegen. Mit den geschickten und anmutigen Bewegungen einer Raubkatze führten sie ihren Kampf. Haldir führte seine Truppen über die Nordostfront, wo sie übermächtig gegenüber ihren Feinden waren und die Hufe der Pferde jene zertrampelten wie verdörrendes Gras. Der Wind drehte sich und ließ den eisigen Schnee förmlich in der Luft tanzen, die ersten Elbenschwerter wurden gezogen und das metallische Klirren der Klingen vermengte sich mit den tosenden Elementen – Luft, Wasser, Erde und Feuer. Alles vereinigte sich in der Schlacht unter den Bäumen, als die ersten Orktruppen begannen, mit Feuer entzündete Pfeile abzufeuern. Es war eigenartig zwei doch so unterschiedlichen Naturgewalten gegenüberzustehen – Feuer und Eis hatte sich vereinigt zu einer tödlichen Mixtur, Feuerfunken und Schneekristalle wirbelten Legolas entgegen, schützend hob er die Hand vor sein Gesicht. 

Obgleich ihre Zahl den Elben mittlerweile unterlegen war, attackierten die Orks unermüdlich weiterhin ihr Ziel, als wären sie ausgehungerte Bestien, die ihr Beutetier vor den hungrigen Augen hatten. Ihre geschwinden und unglaublich kraftvollen Angriffe konzentrierten sie immer mehr auf die Reittiere, sie kratzten, bissen und schlugen so oft sie konnten auf die Pferde ein und wenn es dem Reiter nicht gelang, die Scharen von Orks zu erschießen, erlag sein Tier entweder den schweren Blutungen oder es ließ sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten und preschte davon. So oder so – viele Elben stürzten zu Boden, einige wurden sogar von ihrem eigenen Pferd ertrampelt. 

Eine weitere Anzahl von Feuerpfeilen zischte durch die Luft, verfehlte Legolas' Schulter nur knapp. Behände zückte er sein Schwert, schwang sich seitlich von seinem Sattel, hielt sich nur an den dünnen Zügeln des Hengstes fest und erschlug eine Vielzahl von niederen Kreaturen, die sich zur Aufgabe gesetzt hatten, den Prinzen und sein Ross zu Fall zu bringen. Dann, noch immer in dieser unsicheren Position verharrend, trieb Legolas sein Pferd an und im eiligen Trabe erhaschte der Elb schnell über ein halbes Dutzend Pfeile, riss sie aus den toten Körpern der Feinde, um seinen Köcher wieder aufzufüllen.

Etwas sagte ihm, dass sein eigentlicher Gegner sich noch immer versteckt hielt, beobachtete. Bhestalor. Was immer es für eine Kreatur sein mochte, sie war das Herz des Orkheeres. Seine tiefe und bedrohliche Stimme hallte noch immer in Legolas Kopf wider, ein eiskalter Schauer wanderte seine Wirbelsäule hinab. Haldir ließ die Galadhrim immer weiter und tollkühner ausschwärmen, einige ließen sogar die Lichtung hinter sich und verfolgten waghalsig flüchtende Orks, versuchten verbissen, die Umzingelung umzukehren, die Orks einzukesseln.

Einen Augenblick lang erhellte lautloses Wetterleuchten den bedeckten Himmel, sodass Legolas Augen grau-blau aufblitzten, sein Haar fast weißblond im nächtlichen Wind wehte. Überrascht von dieser harmlosen Naturerscheinung zuckten die Orks zusammen, einige hielten inne, andere stürmten weiterhin blindlings auf die Elben zu, bereit zu sterben für ein Ziel, das sie nie wieder erreichen würden. Haldirs befehlende Rufe erschallten über die Lichtung und mit einem Male entzündete eine Flamme das dürre, nur leicht mit Schnee bedeckte Geäst einiger kleinerer Bäume. Wie ein Raubtier fraß sich das Feuer über die niedrigen Baumkronen und nur wenige Minuten später hatte es umliegende Sträucher und Bäume angesteckt. Ermutigt von der Verwirrung der Elben wagten sich Orks weiter an die Front, jagten Pfeile auf die Pferde, einige Elben wurden getroffen und sanken leblos zu Boden, wurden alsbald bekleidet mit einem kalten Leichentuch aus Schnee. 

Immer mehr Holz wurde in Brand gesetzt, ganze Baumgruppen standen in Brand. „Haldir, die Bäume, wir müssen aus dem Schatten der Bäume heraus, bevor sich das Lauffeuer um uns aufbaut", rief Thranduil durch die tobende Schlacht und schlug wieder und wieder Orks nieder. Legolas konnte kaum aus der Umzingelung der Orks herausbrechen, kaum hatte er einem dieser Kreaturen die Kehle aufgeschlitzt oder dessen Schädel mit einem tödlichen Pfeil durchbohrt, da rückten weitere Wesen heran, sprangen seinen Hengst an, um das Tier in Panik zu versetzen.

Eilig sah sich der Elb um, trieb dann ungeachtet der Furcht des Tieres sein Pferd voran, hob einen am Boden liegenden Ast auf und steckte ihn in Brand, indem er ihn in die züngelnden Flammen des brennenden Baumes hielt. Mit seiner improvisierten Fackel, die er flink von einer Seite auf die andere schleuderte, jagte er die kreischenden Angreifer von sich fort, einige stürzten brennend zu Boden, wälzten sich schreiend in der dünnen Schneeschicht, doch waren meist schon tot, als die Flammen langsam erloschen. 

„Tötet sie mit ihren eigenen Waffen", rief Legolas seinen Mitstreitern zu und galoppierte über die sich auftürmenden Orkkadaver, die gefürchtete Fackel geschickt führend als wäre sie ein Schwert. Ioreweth und sein Bruder Iorelass folgten Legolas' Beispiel, führten ihre Pferde schützend um gefallene und verletzte Reiter, verteidigten sie durch die lodernde Gefahr. Trotz des heißen Elements schmolzen nur die Schneeschichten, die unmittelbar damit in Kontakt traten, es war ein Kampf der Gewalten, der sich im Schneesturm austrug.

Ein kurzer Moment der Unachtsamkeit Legolas' wurde sofort bestraft, denn ein Ork hatte den weißen Hengst hinterrücks angesprungen, sodass dieser sich gegen Legolas' verzweifelte Versuche das Tier zu beruhigen, vehement wehrte, sich letztendlich aufbäumte und den Prinzen beinahe zu Fall brachte.

Doch noch ehe Legolas zu Boden ging, glitt sein treues Reittier auf dem rutschigen Untergrund aus und stürzte selbst rücklings auf die kalte Erde. Legolas hatte keine Chance mehr, rechtzeitig vom Rücken des Pferdes zu springen, er wurde hinabgeschleudert und alsbald stürzte der Hengst auf seinen Herren, klemmte ihn mit seiner gesamten Gewichtskraft am Boden fest. Ein Schmerzensschrei entwich der Kehle des jungen Elben, heiser und ohnmächtig. Unter Panik und Schmerzen versuchte sich das Pferd aufzurichten und sank immer wieder mit seinem Körper auf den Elben zurück, der nicht mehr im Stande war, sich zu bewegen. „Da! Da! Er liegt am Boden! Stürzt euch auf ihn, zermalmt seine Knochen und zerreißt seine stinkenden Eingeweide!", kreischte einer der führenden Orks blutdürstig und ein gutes Dutzend sprang auf, um sich auf den wehrlosen Prinzen zu stürzen... .

****

„Legolas!", schrie Haldir entsetzt, zu weit war er von seinem Freund entfernt, als dass er ihm rechtzeitig zu Hilfe eilen konnte, doch Thranduil trieb sein königliches Pferd an und ehe die abscheulichen Wesen seinen Sohn auch nur berühren konnten, waren sie mit Pfeilen nur so durchbohrt. Iorelass ritt zum König, der eiligst von seinem Pferd gesprungen war, um Legolas' regungslosen Körper von der erdrückenden Last zu befreien.

Thranduil packte den weißen Hengst an den Zügeln und zerrte ihn förmlich auf die zitternden Beine, sobald das Tier von Iorelass beruhigt wurde, beugte sich der König über seinen Sohn. Seine Augen waren halb geöffnet, aber nicht glasig. Erleichtert atmete Thranduil aus. „Legolas, Legolas, kannst du mich hören?", fragte Thranduil mit bebender Stimme, mehrere Galadhrim umstellten ihn zum Schutze vor den Angreifern. Legolas atmete sehr flach, nur mit Mühe konnte er seinen Arm heben, um die Hand seines Vaters zu ergreifen. „Vater...keine Luft...ich...kann kaum atmen...", Legolas röchelte fast nur noch und Thranduil bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. „Shh, ruhig, mein Sohn, überanstrenge dich nicht, ganz ruhig...nicht sprechen...glaubst du, dass du aufstehen kannst?", Thranduils Stimme war vermengt mit Angst und Nervosität, seine Finger zitterten, als er die seines Sohnes umfasste.

Legolas nickte vorsichtig. Wenn er am Boden liegen bliebe, wäre dies sein sicherer Tod. Es war höchste Eile geboten, der Feind erstarkte, je länger die Elben sich zurückzogen.

Ein Pfiff ertönte und weitere Feuerpfeile erhellten den Nachthimmel, paarten sich mit dem schaurigen Wetterleuchten und gingen sausend nieder. Gellende, markerschütternde Schreie erklangen, als weitere Elben von ihren Pferden gestürzt wurden. Thranduil legte stützend einen Arm um Legolas' Schulter, doch dieser zuckte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zusammen, sackte fast gänzlich zusammen, hätte sein Vater ihn nicht gehalten. „Legolas...halte durch. Du musst auf mein Pferd aufsteigen." Thranduil spürte, wie warmes Blut durch den Stoff von Legolas' Gewand sickerte und seine Hand mit der roten, lebenswichtigen Flüssigkeit benetzte. 

Seine Rippen mussten durch den heftigen Aufprall und unter dem Gewicht des Pferdes gänzlich gebrochen sein. Die verletzten Knochen pressten nun mit schmerzhaftem Druck auf seine Lunge, erschwerten ihm so das Atmen. „Ich helfe dir, sei stark", flüsterte Thranduil mit rasendem Herzen seinem Sohn zu und hob ihn mithilfe von einigen seiner Gefolgsleute auf sein Ross. Um die gewaltigen Schmerzen in seinem Brustkorb möglichst zu dämpfen, lehnte sich Legolas weit vornüber, lag fast auf dem Pferderücken. „Achtet auf ihn, ich will, dass ihm nichts zustößt", befahl Thranduil, zog sein Schwert aus der Scheide und drängte aus der schützenden Umzäunung seiner Männer hervor und kämpfte todesmutig im Nahkampf. 

„Euer Hoheit, seid nicht zu waghalsig, schnell, auf ein Pferd!", rief Ioreweth entsetzt, doch Legolas' Hengst konnte kaum stehen, geschweige denn überhaupt traben und sämtliche andere Pferde waren entweder in der Dunkelheit entschwunden oder lagen tot auf dem Schlachtfeld. „Schützt den König!", rief Haldir und jagte den Orks entgegen, „Führt Legolas weg vom Schlachtgetümmel!" Haldir führte einige der Galadhrim mit sich, entzündete Fackeln, wie Legolas es zuvor getan hatte und stürmte damit auf die feindliche Bande zu. Es war ein stetiges Blutvergießen, der schmelzende Schnee vermengte sich mit Blut und Erde, sollte noch lange von jenen Ereignissen dieser Nacht zeugen. Iorelass fasste das Reittier des Königs an den Zügeln, kontrollierte, dass Legolas noch bei Bewusstsein war und führte ihn im Schutze einer Nachhut von fünf Mann aus der unmittelbaren Gefahrenzone. 

Legolas lehnte noch immer vornüber, sein Atem kam nur noch stoßweise, Blut rann aus seinen Mundwinkeln. Dieser Schmerz, diese unendlich erscheinende Pein, die er bei jedem qualvollen Atemzug verspürte, ließen ihn fast die Hoffnung aufgeben, sein Bewusstsein schwinden. Er fühlte sich unglaublich müde, das war das einzige, was er neben dem Schmerz zu spüren in der Lage war.

Seine halbgeöffneten Augen sahen das Bild des grausamen Ausmaßes des Krieges. Elben, sowie Orks säumten den Waldboden, Schnee rieselte langsam hinab und schmolz in den gläsernen Augen der Leichen. Es war ein Bild des Jammers und des Verlustes, das sich dem verwundeten Elben darbot.

Was musste noch geschehen, dass endlich Frieden herrschte? Wie viel Blut musste vergossen, wie viele unschuldige Lebewesen abgeschlachtet werden wie Vieh? War es nicht alles sinnlos? Gab es noch Ideale, für die man in den Krieg zog? Oder war alles nur ein vergeblicher Rachefeldzug, geblendet von Hass und Habsucht? Legolas kannte keine Antworten auf die von ihm selbst gestellten Fragen. Vielleicht lagen sie in den Sternen, vielleicht erkannte Eru einen Sinn im Töten – Überleben. Wie froh war Legolas, dass Lalaithwen all dies nicht mit ansehen musste, was er allein dann sah, als Iorelass ihn weg von der Schlacht führte. Nach wenigen Metern wurden Legolas' Qualen vorerst beendet, als der Elb in einen unruhigen, traumlosen Schlaf fiel... .

~*~*~

Thranduil hatte selten in seinem Leben so hart und verbissen gekämpft wie in dieser Schlacht. Sein Sohn war schließlich verwundet worden. Der Feind schien sich nach und nach zurückzuziehen, die letzten Opfer waren gebracht. Der Schneesturm hielt noch immer an, gnadenlos, fast grausam blies der Sturm den Elben die scharfen, eiskalten Kristalle ins Gesicht, hinterließ so manche feine Schnittwunde auf der ein oder anderen Wange. Haldir gab dem König Deckung, sorgte dafür, dass er außer Gefahr war. Das Feuer verlosch nach und nach, das Eis hatte gegen seinen erbittertsten Feind gesiegt. Es war Nacht, doch keine Sterne erhellten den fast schwarzen Himmel, noch immer schirmten riesige Wolkenmassen das Licht von der Erde ab. „Die Schlacht ist so gut wie gewonnen", rief Ioreweth aus und erschlug einige der letzten, verzweifelten Angreifer. „Da irrt Ihr Euch, werter Edelmann", schallte die dunkle Stimme aus dem Dickicht des Waldes und ließ den Elben das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Wem oder was immer für einem Wesen diese Stimme auch gehören mochte, es musste ein mächtiger Brocken sein, gleich den Mûmakil der Haradrim. 

„Ich will nur dich, König, an dir will ich Vergeltung üben, allein dein Kind als Opfer genügt mir nicht..." 

Thranduil erstarrte, blickte mit geweiteten Augen in die vor ihm liegende Dunkelheit. Zwei feuerrote Augen blitzten in der Schwärze auf und wenige Sekunden später trat das Schattenwesen aus seinem Versteck hervor. Erst ein weiteres Erscheinen des Wetterleuchtens schenkte den Elben ein deutliches Bild von ihrem tatsächlichen Feind. Ein Hüne von etwa fünf Metern Körpergröße erhob sich vor dem König. Die Kreatur glich von ihrem Äußeren einem Ork, nur war sie viel kräftiger gebaut und besaß zwei ausgeprägte Fangzähne im Oberkiefer, die über den zerrissenen Lippen der Bestie herausragten. Ein dunkles, dünnes Fell, ähnelnd dem eines Wargen, bedeckte die massigen Schultern und Teile des Rückens. Das Wesen hatte eine stark gekrümmte Rückenhaltung, jeweils vier Klauen bestückten seine riesigen Vordergliedmaßen. 

„Bhestalor", entwich es Thranduils Kehle und in seinen Augen stand Schock und Überraschung geschrieben. „Stets zu Diensten", grollte der Gigant und verbeugte sich verspielt. Alle Elben starrten ungläubig zu dem fremden Wesen hinauf, nur die Männer Düsterwalds hatten ihre Bogen kampfbereit gespannt, ihrem König Rückendeckung verschafft. „Wer ist das?", rief Haldir entsetzt, nun endlich auch seinen Bogen ergreifend und trotz der Dunkelheit sein Ziel genauestens anvisierend. „Das ist Bhestalor, ein Wesen aus der Dunkelheit, er war es, der den Schatten über den damaligen Grünwald gelegt hat. Sein sind die grässlichen Kreaturen, die den Düsterwald heute zu einem der gefährlichsten Orte überhaupt machen.", sagte Thranduil und all seine Muskeln und Gesichtszüge waren angespannt, als er seinem Erzfeind gegenüberstand. 

„Erklärt mir eines, Bhestalor", begann Thranduil nun zu dem Wesen zu sprechen, „Wie konntet Ihr ungesehen Eure Späher und Orks durch diese Wälder schicken?"

Bhestalor lachte schallend auf, ein abscheuliches Geräusch in den Ohren eines Elben. „Ich lernte viel in den Diensten Sarumans, müsst Ihr wissen, Ihr entschuldigt, wenn ich nicht alle seiner Tricks offenbare?" Haldir war es genug, nicht länger konnte er diese Kreatur über sich und die anderen Elben spotten lassen. Er spannte die Sehne des Bogens an sein Maximum und schoss zwei Pfeile mit einem Male direkt auf Bhestalor. „Törichter Waldelb!", grollte der riesige Ork und fing die blitzschnellen Geschosse auf, als wären es einfache, geworfene Stöcke. Bhestalor packte einen umgestürzten Baumstamm und schleuderte ihn beinahe mühelos auf Haldir, der in letzter Sekunde ausweichen konnte. „Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass ihr Winzlinge mich besiegen könnt?"

Als Thranduils Gefolgsleute allesamt auf den Hünen feuerten, geriet dieser nur noch mehr in Rage. Fast so groß wie zwei Höhlentrolle zusammen, stampfte Bhestalor unglaublich schnell voran, warf mit Stämmen und Felsbrocken um sich, brüllte in die Dunkelheit hinaus, dass alles Leben ängstlich verstummte. Thranduil stand noch immer wie angewurzelt da und hätte Ioreweth ihn nicht rechtzeitig beiseite geschoben, wäre er von Bhestalor zertreten worden wie ein Grashalm. 

Ohne zu zögern kletterten die Elben auf die Bäume ringsum und umzingelten so den Ork. Aus allen Richtungen zischten Pfeile durch die Nacht und diesmal war selbst er nicht mehr in der Lage, die tödlichen Geschosse abzufangen. Den ersten Treffer erzielte Haldir, weitere, weitaus gefährlichere Treffer folgten von Ioreweth und Thranduil. So sehr sich Bhestalor auch gegen seine Feinde zu wehren versuchte, so sehr scheiterte er auch gleichzeitig an den listigen und schnelleren Elben, die ihn eingekesselt hatten und auf ihn schossen wie ein Schwarm tödlicher Insekten. Denn etwas anderes waren sie für ihn nicht.

Krachend stürzte Bhestalor zu Boden, doch noch immer gab er nicht auf zu kämpfen. Sein gesamter Oberkörper war förmlich durchlöchert von hunderten von Pfeilen, grollend schlug er um sich, um die ihn umgebenden Elben fortzujagen. „Thranduil, feiger König, wagst es nicht einmal allein mir gegenüberzustehen, Herrscher gegen Herrscher...", ächzte er mit rauer Stimme. „Hast du es mir denn gleichgetan, als du mein Volk aus seiner ursprünglichen Heimat vertrieben hast? Nein, du hast nur deine Gräuelwesen ausgesandt, zu verwüsten und den Schatten zu spinnen wie ein Netz aus Alpträumen und Finsternis. Du bist feige, Bhestalor. Und ein armseliger Verlierer", gab Thranduil mit ruhiger Stimme zurück, gemächlich von den hohen Ästen eines Baumes springend. 

Bhestalor konnte sich nicht mehr aufrichten, sein Atem war ein einzelnes Rasseln in seiner mächtigen Brust. Thranduil und Haldir standen am nächsten bei ihm, doch alle anderen Elben hatten ihre Bogen gespannt und den Koloss von einem Ork umzingelt. „Wenigstens ist es eine Genugtuung, dass dein Sohn die Nacht nicht überleben wird...wenigstens einen von deinen Missgeburten konnte ich zur Strecke bringen", lachte Bhestalor heiser und Thranduils Gesicht wurde kreidebleich, dennoch verzog er keine Miene. „Legolas lebt...und er wird überleben", erwiderte er mit heiserer Stimme, dann nickte er Haldir zu und wand sich um.

Ohne länger zu zögern streckte Haldir den tödlich verwundeten Giganten nieder, jagte einen Pfeil in die flache Stirn der abscheulichsten Kreatur, die Haldir je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Allein dieses Wesen hatte über ein Dutzend seiner Männer getötet. 

„Sieh an, ein Winzling hat dich doch bezwungen", sagte Haldir kühl und folgte dem König. Es galt nun, Legolas so schnell wie nur irgend möglich zurück zur Stadtgrenze zu bringen und ihn dort zu versorgen. Bhestalor hatte sich getäuscht, wenn er glaubte, den Prinzen getötet zu haben.

~*~*~

Als Lalaithwen zu sich kam, war helllichter Tag, die Sonne schien in das Zimmer und spielte goldene Schatten an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Sie war nicht in ihrem Gemach, sondern, wie es schien, in einem der Krankengemächer auf den Mallornbäumen. Sie hatte kaum die Kraft, die Augen offen zu halten, noch sich in irgendeiner Form zu bewegen. „Endlich, ich dachte schon, du willst diesen wundervollen Tag auch noch verschlafen", hörte sie eine vertraute Männerstimme sagen und so schnell wie sie konnte drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite, um in das freundliche und fürsorgliche Gesicht Pernoths zu schauen. „Pernoth", stieß sie erfreut hervor und wollte sich aufrichten, doch der alte Mann legte die nicht eingebundene Hand auf ihre Schulter und drückte sie sanft zurück in das Bett. „Nicht, du bist noch zu schwach, meine Laith."

Er lächelte sanft und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Was...ist passiert?", fragte Lalaithwen nach einigen Momenten der angenehmen, warmen Stille. „Kannst du dich denn nicht erinnern?"

Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf, ihre Glieder waren schwer wie Blei und fesselten sie an das weiche Nachtlager. „Am Tage, als Ranwé starb, hat man dich bewusstlos in deinem Schlafgemach aufgefunden, schwer blutend.", Pernoths Miene wurde ernster und er umfasste ihre Hand. „Wie...ich...ich verstehe nicht...wann?"

„Vor zehn Tagen...", gab er leise wider und Lalaithwen erstarrte. „Wie bitte? Zehn Tage lang habe ich bewusstlos herumgelegen? Wieso? Ich meine...wie konnte das passieren, mir ging es doch gut..." Pernoth streichelte über ihre Wange, um sie ein wenig zu beruhigen. „Die Heiler nehmen an, dass du zu hohem Stress ausgesetzt warst. Erst diese schlimme Verletzung und dann der Tod von Ranwé und Filegon...das muss dich alles sehr mitgenommen haben...", in Pernoths Augen sammelten sich Tränen und Lalaithwen drücke tröstend seine Hand. Er hatte Filegon wie einen eigenen Sohn geliebt, das wusste sie. Und wie schmerzlich musste für ihn der Moment gewesen sein, als er von seinem Tod erfuhr. Und sie hatte geschlafen, anstatt ihm tröstend zur Seite zu stehen, mit ihm zu trauern. Eine einsame Träne rann Pernoths Wange hinab, dann räusperte er sich und sagte: „Aber dem jungen Leben in dir ist glücklicherweise nichts geschehen..."

Lalaithwen hielt inne, ihre Augen weiteten sich fragend und unwissend. „Was? Was hast du da eben gesagt?", brachte sie mit zitternder Stimme hervor, sie war sich dessen sicher, sich wohl verhört zu haben. „Deinem Kind...ihm ist nichts passiert, es geht ihm gut und es lebt in dir weiter", lächelte Pernoth, doch Lalaithwen blieb noch immer starr liegen. „Kind? Wie...ich...ich verstehe nicht...", wisperte sie ungläubig. Wenn Pernoth nur Witze machte, fand sie das spätestens jetzt nicht mehr lustig.

„Wusstest du denn nicht, dass du schwanger bist?", fragte Pernoth ernsthaft überrascht und Lalaithwen glaubte, dass ihr Herzschlag einen erschreckend langen Moment aussetzte. Wie unter Schock schüttelte sie in Zeitlupentempo den Kopf, der Unterkiefer klappte nach unten, als hätte sie keine Kraft mehr dazu, ihn geschlossen zu halten. „Ich...das...weißt du...", begann sie zu stammeln und schaute ungläubig auf ihren flachen Bauch hinab. „Schon gut...", lächelte Pernoth und drückte ihre Hand. „Wer...wer weiß noch davon, abgesehen von dir...?", fragte sie, noch immer erschrocken und völlig verunsichert, wie sie sich nun verhalten sollte. „Nur wir beide und die beiden Heiler, die dich behandelt haben. Keine Sorge, Laith, niemand wird die frohe Kunde verbreiten, wenn du es nicht möchtest...aber willst du denn nicht einmal deinen Eltern Bescheid geben?"

Frohe Kunde, der Mann war wirklich lustig. Lalaithwen hatte Angst, so entsetzliche Angst wie noch nie in ihrem Leben zuvor. „Sie sind nicht meine leiblichen Eltern, das weißt du genau, Pernoth. Ich muss erst einmal selbst realisieren, was du mir gesagt hast, bevor ich es überall herumposaune", wisperte sie leise. „Aber eines wüsste ich schon gerne, Lalaithwen. Ich meine, selbst bei Elben fallen Kinder nicht vom Himmel und von Windbestäubung ist mir auch noch nie etwas zu Ohren gekommen..."

Laith mochte seine Anspielung nicht, sie zitterte leicht und brachte keinen Ton heraus, fühlte sich elend und den Tränen nah. „Wer ist denn der Vater, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Stört es dich, wenn du nicht fragen darfst?", murmelte Lalaithwen und sie konnte kaum die Tränen zurückhalten. Sie war schwanger von Legolas. Dieser blöde, reinblütige Elb hatte nicht nur ihr Herz gestohlen und sie in Angst und Sorge zurückgelassen, während er in den Krieg zog, nein, er hatte sie auch noch geschwängert! „Schon gut, Laith", sagte Pernoth beruhigend, als er sah, wie aufgelöst die kleine Elbe wegen der unerwarteten Nachricht war und streichelte über ihre Wange, beugte sich vornüber um ihre Stirn zu küssen. „Du warst immer wie eine Tochter für mich, Laith. Wenn du einfach über das reden möchtest, was dich bedrückt, kannst du immer zu mir kommen. Das weißt du doch, oder?"

Laith nickte knapp, wagte nicht, zu antworten, weil sie befürchtete, dass ihre Stimme wieder kläglich versagen und total weinerlich klingen würde. „Ich lasse dich jetzt besser allein, du brauchst viel Ruhe, haben die Heiler gesagt", sprach Pernoth besorgt. Normalerweise hatte er eine freudige Reaktion erwartet, dass es ihrem Kind gut ging, doch dass sie nicht einmal wusste, dass sie Mutter werden würde, hatte ihn selbst überrascht. Er blickte noch einmal zu ihr zurück, wie sie erschöpft in dem viel zu großen Bett lag und leise Tränen an ihren Wangen hinabrollten. Er wünschte sich so sehr, ihr helfen zu können, ihren Kummer zu vermindern. Aber er glaubte nicht, dass er dazu in der Lage war. 

„Pernoth?", rief Lalaithwen, „Habt ihr Kunde erhalten von unseren Truppen?"

„Ja, allerdings. Sie versorgen die Verwundeten an den Stadtgrenzen, aber wie ich es gehört habe, sind sie siegreich aus der Schlacht hervorgegangen." Sie lächelte ihm dankbar zu, worauf er nur nickte.

Als Pernoth den Raum verließ und Lalaithwen endlich alleine war, von dem kleinen Sprössling in ihrem Bauch abgesehen, zog sie sich die Decke über die Schultern und starrte an die Zimmerwand. Sanftes Vogelgezwitscher drang an ihr Ohr. Zehn Tage. Einfach so verschlafen. Wie konnte das alles nur passieren? Würden vor allen Dingen bald die Truppen zurückkehren? Und ging es Legolas gut?

Bei den Gedanken an den Elben ihres Herzens erzitterte Lalaithwen innerlich. Würde sie ihm diese Neuigkeit überbringen können? Und wie würde er überhaupt reagieren? Als ob der Konflikt mit Celendra und seinem Vater nicht zugespitzt genug gewesen wäre, nein, da musste nun auch noch hinzukommen, dass Lalaithwen ein Kind erwartete. Seufzend schloss sie die Augen. Sie brauchte wirklich Ruhe und Abstand. Warum gab es für sie denn nie eine Auszeit? Noch immer erschöpft schlief Lalaithwen nach einiger Zeit ein. Sie wollte auf jeden Fall verhindern, dass Legolas sie so zu sehen bekommen würde, deswegen zwang sie sich selbst förmlich, schnell wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

~*~*~

__

Mmh, ich weiß, Knuddelhamsterchen, ich sollte nicht zu selbstkritisch sein, aber am liebsten würde ich das ganze Chap noch mal löschen...wenn ich nicht den gesamten Nachmittag daran gearbeitet hätte *lol* freu mich immer über Feedback aka Reviews :)

Habt alle nen schönen 1. Mai, ich werde den Burtseltag meiner Mamita begießen, prosit *g* und bis zum nächsten Chapter...


	29. Festhalten und Loslassen

A/N: O-mein-Gott! Dachte ich nur, als ich die Anzahl der Reviews mit meinen entzündeten, computergeschädigten Augen erblickte! Ihr seid des Wahnsinns, und das liebe ich an euch! Danke an alle Reviewer...weil ich gerade bei Reviewern bin: Culaaa... ich sag dir jetzt nur noch was, das du schon lange weißt: du bist verrückt *lol*...reviewst du mir jedes Kapitel extra...und wann kommt die Textinterpretation? *lol* (nur Spaß, wehe du fängst so einen Blödsinn auch noch an *g*) Jetzt weiß ich auch, wo die ganzen Reviews herkommen...die Hälfte hast du ja fast verfasst *lol*...ok...ach ja, und vor diesem, vorletzten Kapitel möchte ich nur anmerken, dass ich kein Pornopony bin...hey, nur 1x schreibt man ein unzensiertes Kapitel und schon mutiert man zum Pornoplüschpony...tz...ich könnte jetzt beleidigt sein...wenn ich selbst nicht darüber lachen müsste *lol*...

Ok...also, dies ist voraussichtlich das vorletzte Kapitel, bald is endgültig Schluss mit dem Dieb...würde mich also besonders über letztes Feedback in Form einer Review *g* freuen!! 

Btw: Ich hab ein paar Zeilen aus „Nan's Song" von Robbie Williams in das Kapitel reinkopiert, finde das so schön...*sniff*...passt auch irgendwie...mmh...na ja...nur zur Info. 

Danke an alle, die mich so lieb unterstützen, ohne euch wäre ich schon längst an der Story verzweifelt!

@ Leahna: hoffe, du kannst das noch lesen, hab mich beeilt! Viel Spaß im Urlaub *neidisch sei* :) 

~*~*~

Kapitel 29: Festhalten und Loslassen

Er nahm den entfernten Duft von Rosenblüten wahr, Sonnenstrahlen tanzten vor seinen geschlossenen Lidern und hüllten sein schönes Gesicht in eine sanfte Wärme. Er atmete noch immer sehr flach, zwar waren die Schmerzen verhältnismäßig zurückgegangen, jedoch spürte er jetzt schon, obgleich er soeben erst zu sich gekommen war, dass seine Bewegungen für die nächste Zeit eingeschränkt sein würden. Legolas öffnete die Augen nicht. 

Zu friedlich war die ihn umgebende Stille, die nur durch das schwache Zirpen einiger Grillen durchbrochen wurde. Das auf ihn einströmende Licht und sämtliche Reize der reellen Gegenwart würden schnell die innere Ausgeglichenheit, die er in seinem halbwachen Zustand empfand, zerschmettern. Ihm war bewusst, dass er sich somit vor der Wirklichkeit versteckte, lieber im Traum dämmerte, als die peinvolle Realität wahrzunehmen. Legolas fühlte plötzlich, wie ein weicher Stoff über seinen schmerzenden Brustkorb glitt und schwach wisperte er Lalaithwens Namen, ohne die Augen zu öffnen, doch diesmal aus Angst, sie nicht an seiner Seite wiederzusehen. „Ganz ruhig, Legolas...du wirst sie ja bald wiedersehen...", hörte er eine vertraute Stimme sprechen und dann fühlte er, wie das Tuch über seine schmerzenden Rippen geführt wurde. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen, welche sich sehr schnell an das weiche Licht des Abends gewöhnten, und sah Haldir an seiner Seite sitzen, ein feuchtes Tuch kühlend auf seinen Oberkörper legend. 

Er lächelte sanft und freundschaftlich auf ihn herab, doch auch Sorge spiegelte sich in seinen klaren, blau-grauen Augen wider. Legolas erwiderte den vertrauten Blick seines Freundes, sagte aber lange Zeit nichts, lauschte nur dem zarten Rauschen der Bäume im Wind. In diesem Moment fehlte ihm Lalaithwen so sehr, dass es ihm fast das Herz brach. Unbewusst schluckte er schwer, schloss kurzzeitig die Augen und kämpfte gegen das Stechen an, das seine Lungen bei jedem tieferen Atemzug erfuhren. „Wo sind wir, Haldir?", murmelte er und dem Galadhrim erschien es fast, als stünde Legolas wieder kurz davor, einzuschlafen. Er wusste, dass sein Freund noch sehr erschöpft war und beschloss daher, ihn nicht durch ein aufgezwungenes Gespräch an seiner Ruhe zu hindern. „Es ist alles gut, wir sind an Caras Galadhons Grenzen, versorgen Verwundete und rasten bis wir heimwärts aufbrechen"

„Wann?", entwich es Legolas Kehle, seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein schwaches Hauchen. „Sobald es dir besser geht und die Schmerzen gelindert sind", antwortete Haldir leise. Der Elb nickte leicht und senkte seine Lider, schloss sie jedoch nicht ganz. „Geht es allen gut...auch meinem Vater?"

Haldir nickte, wollte das Gespräch nicht ausweiten, Legolas war zu erschöpft und sollte sich nicht überanstrengen. „Und Lalaithwen? Wie erging es ihr, als du am nächsten Tag mit der Nachhut aufgebrochen bist?" Haldir hatte mit dieser Frage gerechnet, hatte sie gefürchtet. Aber er sah das Leuchten in den Augen des Prinzen, als dieser den Namen der kleinen Elbe aussprach. „Ihr geht es noch nicht sehr gut, sie überschätzt ihre Kräfte", begann er sanft und Legolas lächelte. Wann überschätzte sich Lalaithwen nicht? „Sie bat mich, dir folgen zu dürfen. Sie wollte unbedingt bei dir sein, selbst im Kampfe, für welchen sie doch viel zu schwach und ungelehrt ist." In Legolas' Augen schienen tausend Sterne zu tanzen und Haldir konnte förmlich spüren, wie viel sein Freund für sie empfand. „Du hast sie doch nicht...?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Allerdings hatte ich gegen großen Widerstand anzukämpfen", lächelte Haldir aufmunternd und Legolas lachte leise auf. „Das kann ich mir bildlich vorstellen..." Der lorische Elb legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und feuchtete das Tuch an, um es ein weiteres Mal auf die nur sehr langsam abschwellenden Rippen zu legen. Legolas biss die Zähne zusammen und als Haldir seine fürsorgliche Pflege von Legolas' Wunden beendet hatte, sahen sich die befreundeten Elben lange an. „Ich liebe Lalaithwen, Haldir" Der lorische Elb nickte langsam und sprach leise: „Ich weiß." Dann lächelte er überraschenderweise und fuhr fort: „Ich wusste, dass ich sie dir nicht ausreden kann...ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass du dich tatsächlich eines Tages verlieben würdest..."

Legolas hob die Brauen und murmelte überrascht: „Aber...ich war doch..."

Haldir hob die Hand und deutete dem jüngeren Elben zu schweigen. „Du bist die Verbindung zu Celendra eingegangen, aber nicht, weil du dich wirklich verliebt hattest...viel eher scheinst du mir gefürchtet zu haben, nie _die Eine_ zu finden, die du aus tiefstem Herzen liebst. Du hast dir die ganze Zeit über selbst vorgespielt, sie zu lieben, Legolas...aber das schaffen selbst Elben nicht...nicht, wenn man nur einmal wirklich liebt, wie wir.", Haldir sah ihn ernst an, obgleich Anzüge eines Lächelns auf seinen Lippen lagen. Legolas schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Ich muss es meinem Vater sagen"

„Du weißt, wie ich darüber denke...aber das musst du selbst entscheiden. Du hast dich da in eine ganz schöne Zwickmühle begeben, dessen bist du dir doch bewusst?", belehrte ihn Haldir. „Ich weiß.", war das einzige, was Legolas antwortete, bevor sein Kopf erschöpft in die Kissen zurücksank und sein Blick an die Decke wanderte. Haldir glaubte fast, Tränen in den Augen des Elben zu sehen und entschied sich, Legolas in dieser Situation in Ruhe zu lassen. „Ich werde jetzt gehen. Soll ich deinem Vater Bescheid geben, dass du wach bist oder willst du dich lieber noch ausruhen?", fragte der Hauptmann der lorischen Truppen und erhob sich aus seinem Sessel. 

„Warte noch ein bisschen, ich möchte erst einmal etwas allein sein. Ich werde es ihm sowieso frühestens in Caras Galadhon erzählen, schließlich muss Celendra es auch erfahren und ich möchte nicht zweimal hintereinander für verrückt und rücksichtslos erklärt werden. Lieber alles auf einmal hinter mich bringen..." Haldir nickte. „Wie du wünschst.", langsam ging er zur Tür des Gemachs und bevor er hinaustrat wand er sich noch einmal zu ihm um, „Legolas?" Der in einem komfortablen Bett liegende Elb schaute Haldir an, worauf dieser matt lächelte, „Du magst verrückt sein...aber rücksichtslos bist du bestimmt nicht" Mit diesen Worten ließ Haldir Legolas allein, welcher mit abwesendem Blick die abendlichen Schattenspiele an der Zimmerwand beobachtete. „Verrückt...ich bin verrückt...", säuselte er müde und lächelte, bevor Iluvatar ihn zurück ins Reich der Träume trug und ihm die Ruhe schenkte, die er zur vollständigen Genesung benötigte.

~*~*~

Es waren einige Wochen vergangen, Wochen, die Lalaithwen wie Jahre erschienen. Die Maisonne kündigte schon den baldigen Sommer an, Blumen blühten in den reichen Gärten Caras Galadhons, neues Leben war vollends erwacht. Und vergangenes war noch nicht verabschiedet worden. Filegon lag noch immer aufgebahrt in einem fensterlosen Raum, die Bestattung würde erst stattfinden, wenn sämtliche Truppen aus dem Kampfe zurückkehrten. Allein der Gedanke an den endgültigen Abschied von ihrem Bruder zerriss Laiths Herz. Und dann auch noch Ranwés Tod...wie würde Legolas damit umgehen können? Schließlich waren sie beste Freunde gewesen. Trotz des reichen, blühenden und duftenden Lebens, das sie umgab, fühlte sich die Elbe so, als stürbe sie innerlich. Die Sonne ging immer wieder auf und nach dem kalten, frostreichen Winter kehrte der Frühling zurück, egal, wie qualvoll einem das Leben manchmal erschien, es würde einen Frühling geben. Lalaithwen zweifelte nicht daran, aber sie konnte ihn derzeit nicht spüren. Sie saß allein auf einer Gartenbank, Bienen tanzten in der Luft und tranken vom süßen Nektar jeder Blume. 

Was sollte nur mit ihr geschehen? Sie trug Legolas' Kind in sich und wusste noch nicht einmal, wie sie es ihm sagen sollte. Würde er sich überhaupt für sie entscheiden? Vielleicht hatte Haldir recht, vielleicht würde er glücklicher werden, wenn er König würde. Die innere Zerrissenheit zerstörte Lalaithwen nach und nach. Sie sehnte sich so sehr nach Legolas, aber gleichzeitig wusste sie, dass sie ihn nur unter Geheimhaltung treffen konnte. Jedenfalls, solange niemand von ihr und ihm wusste. Lalaithwen lauschte dem Frühlingsgesang und zwang sich dazu, wenigstens einmal unbeschwert zu sein, was ihr nahezu unmöglich schien. Was, wenn Celendra von ihr erfuhr? Und dazu noch von ihrer Schwangerschaft? Seit ihrem auferzwungenen Gespräch mit der edlen Elbe hatte Lalaithwen kein Wort mehr mit ihr gewechselt, war ihr wissentlich ausgewichen, ja, _versteckte_ sich fast vor ihr. Aber so würde es nicht weitergehen können. 

Leise seufzend lehnte sie den Kopf zurück. Wenn nur Filegon bei ihr wäre. Sicher, sie hatte seine Eltern an ihrer Seite, aber sie wagte ja nicht einmal, ihnen von der unerwarteten Schwangerschaft zu erzählen. Filegon hätte sofort gespürt, dass etwas mit ihr anders war. Er war es schließlich auch gewesen, der ihr erst einmal klar gemacht hatte, dass sie sich in Legolas verliebte. Ein Gefühl, das sie als Elbe nie zuvor verspürt hatte. Obwohl sie nicht blutsverwandt waren, hatte Lalaithwen immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass Filegon genau so fühlte wie sie, ihre Seelen miteinander verbunden waren. „Der Himmel ist viel zu schön, als dass man ihn mit solch trüben Gedanken ergrauen lassen sollte", sprach eine sanfte Stimme und als sich Laith umdrehte, sah sie, wie Pernoth vor ihr stand, in seiner Hand eine weiße Rose haltend. „Du bewegst dich so leise, als wärest du ein Elb, alter Mann", lächelte Lalaithwen und bot ihm den freien Platz neben ihr auf der Bank an. Er erwiderte das Lächeln und seine weisen, grauen Augen leuchteten, als er sich neben sie niederließ. „Die Bezeichnung „alter Mann" verbitte ich mir, _junge Dame_!" 

Lalaithwen lachte auf und Pernoth stimmte mit ein. Dann, in einem darauffolgenden Moment der Stille, steckte Pernoth Lalaithwen die Rose in das blonde, im Sonnenlicht golden schimmernde Haar. Das Medaillon glitzerte in allen Farben, sie hatte es nicht mehr abgelegt, seit ihr Vater es ihr zurückgegeben hatte. „Wenn du lächelst, bist du zehnmal schöner, als wenn ich Tränen in deinen Augen sehen muss", sagte er dann leise und strich ihr eine Strähne des langen Haares hinter das feine, leicht gespitzte Ohr. Lalaithwens Lächeln verweilte auf ihren Lippen, aber sie senkte den Blick. „Weiß es denn der Vater schon?"

Prima! Musste denn dieser Mann sofort mit diesem Thema anfangen? Laith seufzte, schüttelte mit dem Kopf und murmelte: „**Ich** selbst wusste bis vor kurzem nicht einmal, dass ich ein Kind in mir trage, wie bitteschön soll es der Vater wissen? Sofern er keine Kenntnisse in Magie oder anderem Hokuspokus hat..." Das zumindest **hoffte** Lalaithwen inständig. Bei diesen reinblütigen Elben konnte man ja nie wissen. „Warum möchtest du es mir nicht sagen?", Pernoth war wieder einmal sehr direkt. „Ich...ich möchte nicht, dass alle Welt es weiß, bevor er es selbst erfährt...außerdem...", Lalaithwen stockte und Pernoth suchte ihre Augen: „Was...außerdem?", bohrte er und sie blickte hinauf zu dem klaren, fast wolkenlosen Himmel. „Ach...nichts..." Pernoth wollte wieder eine Diskussion vom Zaun brechen und danach stand ihr derzeit wirklich nicht der Sinn. Gerade wollte der alte Mann Einspruch erheben, als plötzlich aus naher Entfernung ein Horn laut und melodisch erklang und Hufgetrappel zu vernehmen war. „Sie...sie sind zurück!", rief Lalaithwen erfreut aus und ungeachtet dessen, dass Pernoth ihr die Hand hinhielt, um ihr beim Aufstehen behilflich zu sein, stürmte die kleine Elbe an ihm vorbei. „Sie ist so eigenartig...", murmelte Pernoth, der noch nicht so rasch auf den Beinen war, „Eigenartig einzigartig", ergänzte er dann nachdenklich lächelnd und folgte ihr langsamen Schrittes. 

Als Lalaithwen auf die Terrasse eilte und dort schon eine Menge Elben erblickte, die sich zur Begrüßung der erfolgreichen Krieger versammelt hatten, hielt sie kurz inne, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Sie sah den Banner Düsterwalds im warmen, frühsommerlichen Wind wehen, Thranduils prunkvolle Rüstung schimmerte golden und silbern im Licht, wenn die Strahlen der Sonne darauf ihren Tanz vollführten. Sie sah viele der nun ihr bekannten Elben wieder, Ioreweth und Iorelass gaben Haldir und dem König mit stolzer Brust das Geleit. Lalaithwen musste sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen, um besser sehen zu können, doch in dem ganzen Begrüßungstumult konnte sie Legolas nicht erkennen. Also zwängte sie sich folglich an den Leuten vorbei, bis sie fast in der ersten Reihe stand. Und dann sah sie ihren Legolas und wie ihm behutsam vom Pferd geholfen wurde. Er schien verletzt zu sein, jedenfalls ließ dies seine etwas gekrümmte Körperhaltung vermuten. Er sah sich ebenso geschwind um, wie Laith es zuvor getan hatte und brachte sie somit zum Lächeln. Am liebsten hätte sie laut seinen Namen gerufen und gewunken, doch die tadelnde Erinnerung kehrte zu ihr zurück. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu hoffen, dass er sie bald wiedersehen würde. Und dann wand er sich zu ihr um, seine Augen, die tiefer waren als jedes Meer, schienen das sanfte Sonnenlicht förmlich zu reflektieren, als er sie erblickte und ein strahlendes Lächeln seine Züge erhellte. 

„Da bist du ja, Meleth nîn...", hauchte er noch immer lächelnd, sodass sie, obgleich sie seine Worte nicht hören konnte, seine Freude über ihr Wiedersehen spüren konnte. Er machte einige kurze Schritte vorwärts, als plötzlich Celendra seitlich aus der Menge stürmte und rief: „Ja, hier bin ich", und ihn innigst umarmte. 

Legolas zuckte zusammen bei dem scharfen Schmerz in seinem Oberkörper, als sie sich mit ihren Armen an ihn klammerte. Ein verzweifelter Blick wanderte geschwind zu Lalaithwen, doch sie lächelte traurig und deutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung, dass sie sich später noch unterhalten könnten. Haldir sah zufrieden in die Gesichter seiner Freunde, der Schatten war endgültig aus dem Goldenen Wald vertrieben worden. Dann schwang er sich von dem Rücken des edlen Pferdes und führte das Tier in die Stallungen Caras Galadhons. Legolas sah Lalaithwen sehnsüchtig nach, zu der sich nun Pernoth gesellte. Sie stand noch regungslos einige Momente da, sprach mit dem alten Mann und als sich die Menge um die Krieger langsam auflöste, die Pferde und die Ankömmlinge versorgt wurden, spazierte sie langsam zurück in den Rosengarten. „Oh, wie viele Tränen habe ich vergossen aus Angst, dich nicht mehr in meinen Armen halten zu können", schluchzte Celendra, Freudentränen weinend, an seiner Brust. „Es ist doch alles gut, du musst dich nicht sorgen", erwiderte er sanft und schob sie leicht von sich, da ihr Klammergriff ihm das Atmen erschwerte.

„Was muss ich da sehen? Du bist verletzt, nichts ist gut", rief sie besorgt aus und berührte sacht seinen Verband. Er nahm ihre Hand, zwang sich zu einem müden Lächeln und führte sie dann mit sich fort von den Truppen. „Celendra...ich muss mit dir bald über etwas Wichtiges sprechen...", begann er leise, doch sie fasste seine Hand fester und zog sie hinauf, um einen Kuss auf die weiche Haut zu hauchen. „Du kannst mir bald alles erzählen, was du magst, Legolas. Schließlich werden wir ab jetzt nie wieder getrennt sein. Wir werden bis in alle Ewigkeit den Weg des Lebens gemeinsam bestreiten", jauchzte sie fast vor Glück und schmiegte sich an ihn. Es tat ihm weh, sie so euphorisch zu sehen, so glücklich. Niemals hätte er beabsichtigt, sie zu verletzen, denn das hatte sie nicht verdient. 

„Komm jetzt, Liebster, ich möchte dir unbedingt jemanden vorstellen", Legolas konnte nichts widersprechen und ließ sich von ihr durch Caras Galadhons Zentrum zerren. 

~*~*~

„Was hast du gesagt? Tot?", Haldir war fassungslos. Seine Hände zitterten, ließen beinahe den feinen Bogen fallen, der ihm in der Schlacht so treue Dienste geleistet hatte. Feriál, die Wache, die Ranwé erschossen hatte, senkte schuldbewusst das Haupt. „Wir konnten nichts anderes tun, als auf ihn zu schießen. Er ist einfach auf die junge Elbenmaid losgegangen, die mit Prinz Legolas und einem Händler aus Seestadt vor einigen Wochen  in unsere Stadt reiste."

„Lalaithwen...", brachte Haldir leise hervor, „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es gefährlich wäre, wenn sie allein in seiner Nähe ist..." Haldir ballte die Hand, die seinen Bogen noch immer umfasste, zu einer Faust, seine Lippen zitterten. Er hätte Ranwé fort von Caras Galadhon bringen müssen, fort von all dem, das ihn zu solch einer Tat getrieben hatte. Aber Haldir hatte gezögert und deshalb gab er sich nun indirekt die Schuld für den Tod eines seiner engsten Freunde. Der Tag, der zuerst so schön zu sein schien, war in Haldirs Augen nur noch ein trübes, schwarz-weißes Bild, gefärbt von Trauer und, was ihn selbst überraschte, Wut. Wut über sich selbst. „Mein Hauptmann, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Feriál vorsichtig, als er den Anführer der Galadhrim mit fast glasigen Augen vor sich stehen sah. Haldir presste die Lippen zusammen und zwang sich, die Fassung zu bewahren. Er nickte knapp und wand sich dann von der Wache ab, musste einen klaren Gedanken fassen. „Mein Herr, wann werden wir die Toten beisetzen?", fragte Feriál leise, fast scheu. „Verabschieden wir uns noch heute Abend von ihnen, zum Gedenken an all die tapferen Elben, die ihr Leben lassen mussten.", Haldirs Stimme brach fast, die überlegene, fast schon an Arroganz grenzende Haltung, die er immer gegenüber seinen Leuten bewahrte, schien zu wanken. „Was ist mit Ranwé, mein Herr..."

„Auch er soll heute seine ewige Ruhe finden", brachte Haldir mühsam hervor, seine Hand stützte gegen den Stamm eines Mallorn. „Aber...", wollte Feriál Einspruch erheben, doch dann sah ihn Haldir scharf in die Augen. Tränen tanzten im sanften Blau der Augen des Elben und der junge Wachmann stockte. Noch nie hatte er Haldir so gesehen, nie solch einen Schmerz in den Augen eines Elben lesen müssen, nie so viel Trauer in einem Blick. Haldir sagte nichts, senkte fast beschämt sein Haupt und ließ Feriál allein stehen. Er musste mit Legolas reden, musste ihm klar machen, dass einer seiner besten Freunde verstorben war. Egal wie viel Hass er Ranwé gegenüber verspürt haben musste, als er erfuhr, dass dieser seine Freunde und sein Volk hintergangen hatte, Legolas würde trotzdem trauern, da war sich Haldir sicher. Zu intensiv waren die Erinnerungen an Ranwé, die beide Elben für immer in ihren Herzen behalten würden. Aber zunächst musste er mit Lalaithwen sprechen. Zuvor hatte er sie mit Pernoth in den Rosengarten gehen sehen. Haldir musste aus ihrem Munde hören, was sich zugetragen hatte. Auch wenn es schmerzte, aber er war es Ranwé schuldig, nun aufrichtig und stark zu sein, hatte er doch selbst angeordnet, Ranwé erschießen zu lassen, wenn dieser einen Fluchtversuch startete. Er hatte einen Freund ermordet. Wenn auch nicht mit eigenen Händen, aber im Grunde seines Herzens würde Haldir auf ewig diese Last mit sich tragen und seine Seele würde keinen Trost finden. 

~*~*~

„Ich glaube, er will mit dir reden, Lalaithwen. Ich lasse euch einen Augenblick allein", sagte Pernoth, als er Haldir auf sich und die kleine Elbe zukommen sah. Laith nickte dankbar und als der alte Mann fortgegangen und Haldir bei ihr war, senkte sie den Blick. 

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er so leise, dass das Summen der Bienen beinahe seine noch immer heisere Stimme übertönte. Laith sah ihn an, seine leicht geröteten Augen verrieten ihn seiner Tränen. „Mir geht es gut.", sagte sie sanft und ein kühler Wind strich über die schönen Gesichter der Elben. „Wirklich?", fragte er nach einigem Schweigen und sie nickte. „Es tut mir leid...wegen Ranwé", Lalaithwen suchte flehend Haldirs Augen, doch er starrte stur zu Boden. „Es ist nicht geschehen, weil du zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort warst, sondern weil ich den Befehl gab", wehrte er dann ihren Versuch, sich zu entschuldigen mit tonloser Stimme ab. „Ist dir wirklich nichts geschehen?", fragte Haldir erneut und Laith schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sagte doch, mir geht es gut"

`Abgesehen davon, dass ich von deinem besten Freund schwanger bin´, ergänzte sich Lalaithwen in Gedanken selbst und ein schiefes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. „Die Wachen sagten mir, du hättest fast zehn Tage besinnungslos in deinem Krankenbett gelegen, ohne dass wirklich jemand wusste, was dir zugestoßen war...", hakte Haldir nach und seine Fragerei schnürten ihr die Brust zu. „Ich hätte eben auf dich hören sollen, großer, weiser, reinblütiger Elb...ich habe wohl zu wenig auf meine eigene Gesundheit geachtet, das ist alles...aber mir geht es wieder gut...wirklich", fügte sie hinzu, als Haldir nichts als einen skeptischen Blick entgegnete. 

„Hat Celendra noch einmal...", begann Haldir, doch Laith schüttelte frühzeitig erneut den Kopf und murmelte: „Sie hat mich nicht mehr ausgefragt wie bei einem Verhör, wenn du das wissen möchtest"

„Lalaithwen, bitte verstehe mich nicht falsch, ich will mich nicht zwischen dich und Legolas stellen...", wollte er klarstellen, doch sie lachte nur schalkhaft und sah ihn ernst an. „Nein, natürlich nicht, deswegen hast du mir auch gesagt, ich soll die Finger von ihm lassen..."

„Laith, ich will nur..."

„Dass er glücklich ist, schon klar, selbst bei einer nicht reinblütigen Elbe kommt das irgendwann im Oberstübchen an. Haldir, es ist Legolas' Entscheidung. **Seine**! Und **seine** allein. Entschuldige bitte, dass ich ihn liebe", Lalaithwens Stimme wurde immer schwächer, letzten Endes wand sie sich von dem lorischen Elben ab und schaute in die Ferne. „Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf...ich will dir nur Ärger ersparen.", sagte er kurz angebunden und wollte gerade gehen, als er plötzlich Celendras Stimme aus unmittelbarer Nähe vernahm. „Da ist sie ja, Lalaithwen, hallo!", sie winkte der völlig entsetzten Elbe zu, als sie mit Legolas an der Hand auf Haldir und Lalaithwen zugestürmt kam. Haldir warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, doch sie versicherte ihm durch einen festen Blick, nicht mehr mit Celendra gesprochen zu haben. 

„Lalaithwen, ich wollte dir doch meinen Verlobten vorstellen...das ist Legolas, Prinz und Thronfolger Düsterwalds, der wohl begehrteste Elb in ganz Mittelerde", sagte Celendra stolz und deutete auf Legolas, als wäre dieser der Hauptgewinn bei einer Tombola. Legolas sah Lalaithwen vertraut an und seine Lippen formten leise Entschuldigungen. Dann nickte er ihr höflich zu, als würden sie sich wirklich erst kennen lernen und Lalaithwen spielte mit, machte einen ehrerbietenden Knicks. „Ihr Name ist Lalaithwen, ein schöner Name, nicht wahr?", plapperte Celendra los und lächelte fröhlich. Doch Laith war viel eher zum Heulen zumute. „Ja...ein sehr schöner Name", wiederholte Legolas leise und für einen Moment vergaß er Celendra, die begeistert neben ihm stand und starrte Laith förmlich an. Haldir bekam Wind von der plötzlichen knisternden Spannung zwischen den beiden, die in der Luft lag und murmelte: „Und was ist mit mir?"

Celendra warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, verstand nicht, was er meinte, als er lächelnd ergänzte: „Bin ich denn minder begehrenswert?", dann hob er den Arm, bot Celendra an, sich einzuhaken, was sie dann auch lachend tat. „Mein Herz ist schon vergeben, aber vielleicht solltest du einmal Lalaithwen fragen", sie drehte sich kurz zu ihr um und zwinkerte lächelnd. Laith drehte es den Magen um und sie wollte einfach nur weglaufen, doch Legolas fasste sie am Handgelenk, ehe sie diesen Gedanken zu Ende spinnen konnte. Sein Blick sagte mehr als tausend Worte. Haldir und Celendra waren ihnen schon einige Schritte voraus, gemeinsam würden sie durch den Rosengarten spazieren. „Ich liebe dich", wisperte Legolas Lalaithwen zu und drückte ihre zierliche Hand fester. Vorsichtig erwiderte sie den sanften Druck, schloss ihre Augen und folgte den anderen. „Du hast mir so gefehlt", murmelte sie zögerlich und sah ihn lange an. „Bald ist dieses Versteckspiel für uns vorbei, Laith...bald werden wir zusammen sein und nichts und niemand wird uns trennen können", flüsterte er, Haldir verwickelte Celendra in ein ablenkendes Gespräch, damit sich die beiden ungestört miteinander unterhalten konnten. „Legolas...du würdest alles verlieren...", sie wagte kaum, jene Worte des Bedenkens auszusprechen. Er sah sie ernst an, doch ein warmes Lächeln vermittelte ihr, dass er seine Worte ernst meinte. „Nein, Laith...ich würde alles _gewinnen_" 

Sie hielt kurz inne, errötete leicht und schlenderte dann langsam mit Legolas weiter. Nach einigen Momenten des wohligen Schweigens, sprach Lalaithwen schließlich eines der Themen an, vor denen sie sich am meisten fürchtete mit ihm zu sprechen. „Legolas...warum hast du mir verschwiegen, dass Ranwé Schuld an Filegons Tod hatte?" Sein Gesicht verriet seine Überraschung und er wäre stehen geblieben, hätte Lalaithwen ihn nicht weitergeführt. „Ich...ich wollte es dir sagen...aber später...du warst noch viel zu schwach und die Lücke, die Filegon hinterlassen hat zu groß...ich wollte dir nicht auch noch so etwas zumuten..."

„Sie ist immer noch groß, Legolas...die Lücke, die Filegon hinterlassen hat. Und sie wird auch so schnell nicht wieder geschlossen werden", sagte sie ernst, „Legolas...ich weiß nicht, ob du es schon gehört hast?", begann sie dann zögerlich, wurde kurzzeitig von Celendras vergnügtem Auflachen unterbrochen und sah ihn dann fest an. Es fiel ihr unheimlich schwer, so distanziert gegenüber ihm zu sein, da seine Verlobte so nah war. „Was ist? Was möchtest du mir sagen, Laith?", in den Augen des Elben konnte Lalaithwen Sorge und Schmerz lesen. Sie hatte ihn nicht verletzen wollen mit der Aussage, Filegons Lücke sei nicht wieder auffüllbar, aber Filegon war wie ein Bruder für sie gewesen und nicht einmal Legolas' Liebe hätte ihr auf Dauer ihres endlosen Lebens die Trauer und den Schmerz erspart, nur gemildert. „Ranwé...Ranwé ist tot", sprach sie leise und drückte seine Hand fester. „Was?", wiederholte er atemlos, sah sie verwirrt und entsetzt an, schüttelte hastig den Kopf. „Das kann nicht sein, wie...warum?", Legolas' Ton wurde lauter, sodass sich Haldir schon besorgt zu ihnen umdrehte und Mühe hatte, Celendra weiterhin abzulenken. „Am Tage als Haldirs Nachhut aufbrach, die Grenzen zu erreichen. Er...er wurde erschossen von den Wächtern. Wie wildes Vieh...sag mir, Legolas, wie konnte es so weit kommen?"

Völlig schockiert weiteten sich die Augen des Elben, dann blieb er stehen und Lalaithwen konnte sehen, wie blass er wurde. Seine sonst so gesunde Blässe, die an feines Porzellan erinnerte, wich einer Gesichtsfarbe, die fast einen kränklichen Eindruck auf sie machte. „Ranwé...", brachte er mit erstickter Stimme hervor, er wusste nicht, ob er wütend, traurig oder gleichgültig der Nachricht gegenüber sein sollte, oder alles zugleich. „Liebster, sieh dir diese wohlgedeihenden Rosen an!", wurden sie plötzlich von der anmutigen Elbe hohen Namens unterbrochen, die ihren Verlobten an der Hand fasste und mit sich zog, sodass nunmehr Haldir und Lalaithwen allein waren. „Du hast es ihm erzählt?", fragte er vorsichtig, als er seinen Freund so durcheinander sah, fast apathisch stand er neben Celendra, die vor den herrlichsten Rosenbüschen kniete und an beinahe jeder Blume roch. Laith nickte. „Ich konnte und wollte ihm nichts verheimlichen, früher oder später hätte er es sowieso erfahren...sieh sie dir an...sind sie nicht ein schönes Paar? Die Marionettenspielerin mit ihrer liebsten Puppe...", Lalaithwens Stimme bebete vor Zorn und unterdrückten Tränen.

Sie hatte Legolas noch zu beichten, dass er Vater werden würde, doch die Zeit lief ihr davon. Es geschah nichts, es änderte sich nichts an ihrer hilflosen, verzweifelten Situation, solange er keine eindeutige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Und dieser Gedanke machte sie verrückt.

„Sag nicht so etwas, Lalaithwen.", sagte Haldir streng, wand sich im Gehen noch einmal zu ihr um und murmelte: „Heute Abend, Lalaithwen...heute Abend werden Filegon und Ranwé bestattet...es sei denn, du wünschst, dass beide getrennt voneinander beerdigt werden"

„Nein...nein, es ist in Ordnung...heute Abend, sagst du?", er sah, wie ihre Lippen zitterten und dachte kurzzeitig darüber nach, ob seine Worte nicht zu hart erklungen waren. „Ja...kurz nach Sonnenuntergang...hinter der großen Halle...hör zu, Laith, wenn du dich noch nicht stark genug fühlst..."

„Heute Abend hinter der großen Halle...ich werde da sein...und von meinem Bruder endgültig Abschied nehmen", dann wand sie sich geschwind um und lief eilig den Weg zurück, den sie vorher gemeinsam entlanggegangen waren. Haldir sah ihr noch einige Sekunden nach, beobachtete dann Celendra und Legolas. Sie strich ihm sacht über die Wange, eine tröstende Geste, wie Haldir fand. Trost, der ihm so sehr fehlte, den er nie gefunden hatte in all den Jahren seines langen Lebens, in welchem er zu viel Leid und Tod mit hatte ansehen müssen. Seufzend machte er kehrt. Er hatte noch eine Trauerfeier vorzubereiten... .

~*~*~

Die Berge hatten schon fast die Sonne verschluckt, als Lalaithwen in ihrer Kammer saß und sich auf den Abschied von ihrem Bruder vorbereitete. Schatten krochen durch den kleinen Raum, malten Gestalten und nächtliche Ungetüme an die Wand und die seidenen Vorhänge. Sie hatte Legolas seit dem Nachmittag nicht mehr gesehen, hatte ihr Zimmer nicht wieder verlassen. Zu aufgebracht waren alle um sie herum, weil endlich die letzte Schlacht gefochten und gewonnen war, Haldir hatte bereits angekündigt, in zwei Tagen ein großes Frühsommerfest zu veranstalten, als Zeichen des Friedens, der nun hoffentlich endgültig eingekehrt war. Doch zuvor galt es, sich von den Opfern des Krieges und des Hasses zu verabschieden. Laith spielte mit dem kleinen Medaillon in ihrer Hand. Nichts verband sie damit, keine Erinnerung an ihre Herkunft flammten in ihr auf, wenn sie es berührte. Nichts. Es war nur ein Schmuckstück, das nur Rätsel aufwarf, die vorhandenen aber keineswegs löste. 

Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen wärmten ihr Gesicht, der Abendwind wog die Baumkronen in seinen Armen und fröhliches Vogelgezwitscher erklang. Es klopfte jemand an die Tür ihres Gemachs, doch Lalaithwen wand sich nicht um, sagte nichts, blieb nur auf ihrem Bett sitzen und beobachtete den Kampf der Sonne gegen deren alltäglichen Untergang. „Lalaithwen?", hörte sie Helthons vertraute Stimme und drehte sich zu ihm. Traurig blickte er zu seiner Ziehtochter, seine Augen waren leicht gerötet. Doch es rührte nicht vom Abendrot her, sondern von den vielen Tränen, die vergossen worden waren. Tränen um Filegon. Sie nickte und erhob sich langsam, noch immer schmerzte ihr Bauch.

Helthon legte den Arm um die Schultern der kleinen Elbe und führte sie mit sich nach draußen. Der Abend war friedlich. Leise, Klänge lagen in der lauen Luft und es duftete nach Blüten und Leben. Von ebendiesem würden sie gleich Abschied nehmen. Der Gedanke allein zerriss einem das Herz. 

Beide Elben wechselten kein Wort miteinander. Lalaithwen zog den Mantel enger um ihren Körper und schob die Kapuze über den Kopf. Sie wollte nicht, dass jedermann ihre Tränen sehen würde, wenn Filegons Körper von den Flammen verzehrt wurde. Viele waren anwesend, doch trotzdem herrschte absolute Stille, als Lalaithwen und ihr Vater zu der Trauermenge traten. Leise, elbische Klagelieder drangen nun an ihre Ohren. Lalaithwen sah Legolas nicht an, der nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt mit Celendra an seiner Seite stand und ihr einen mitfühlenden Blick zuwarf. Obgleich ihm selbst der Schmerz um Ranwés Tod die Brust zuschnürte, so fühlte er die doppelte Pein durch Lalaithwens Trauer. Viel zu selten hatte er ihr ausgelassenes Lachen gehört. Viel zu selten ihre Augen vor Glück leuchten sehen. Aber all das wollte und würde er sehen. Am Tage der Feier, die Haldir angekündigt hatte, würde er seinem Vater und Celendra unterbreiten, dass er Lalaithwen liebte. Egal, mit welchen Vergeltungstaten sein Vater drohte, egal, ob ihn seine Familie fortan verachtete – wenn er jetzt nicht auf sein Herz hörte, würde es vor Sehnsucht und Schmerz brechen. 

Pernoth gesellte sich zu Laith, wie auch ihre Mutter. Helthon ergriff ihre Hand, denn Lalaithwen zitterte schon jetzt, obgleich die toten Körper nur vor ihnen aufgebahrt lagen. Wie gerne hätte Legolas sie in seinem Arm gehalten, seinen eigenen Schmerz vermindert, indem er sie hätte halten können, einfach nur ihre weiche Haut an der seinen gespürt und ihre Tränen fortgeküsst hätte. Aber er konnte nicht. Noch nicht. Sie war ihm so nah und gleichzeitig so fern. Er hätte nur die Hand ausstrecken müssen und er hätte sie berühren können, aber so schien es auch mit den Sternen. Man konnte die Hand danach ausstrecken, sie jedoch nie anfassen. 

Einer der lorischen Elben trat vor die versammelte Menge und las aus elbischen Schriften einige Verse vor. Langsam traten weitere zwei Elben, bekleidet mit weißen Gewändern, nach vorn, sie führten Fackeln mit sich, welche sie sacht sinken ließen und das Reisig, auf dem Filegon und Ranwé, sowie viele andere gefallene Elben gebettet waren, in Brand steckten. Lalaithwen sah ein letztes Mal in Filegons friedliches, schönes Gesicht, sein langes, golden schimmerndes Haar, das sich wie pure Seide angefühlt hatte, wenn sie es zwischen ihren Fingern hielt. Ein letztes Mal, bevor die Flammen ihn mit ihrem rot-goldenen Umhang bedeckten, sein Gesicht in dunkelrote Schatten legten. 

Der Elb sprach weitere Worte in Sindarin, doch Lalaithwen bekam sie nicht wirklich mit, sie sah nur Filegon, ihren Filegon. Und wie er von den Flammen fortgetragen wurde. Erinnerungen erschienen vor Lalaithwens innerem Auge, wie er sie immer geneckt und an den Haaren gezogen hatte, als sie noch viel kleiner gewesen war.

You said when you'd die that you'd walk with me every day  
And I'd start to cry and say please don't talk that way

Wie er sie tröstend in die Arme genommen hatte, wenn sie schlecht geträumt hatte oder einfach nur traurig war.

With the blink of an eye the Lord came and asked you to meet  
You went to a better place but He stole you away from me

Wie sie miteinander gelacht hatten, weil sie wieder irgendeine Dummheit angestellt hatten. 

There's a strange kind of light  
Caressing me tonight

Wie viele Diebeszüge sie unternommen und die besten Methoden manchmal stundenlang ausgetüftelt und diskutiert hatten.

I miss your love I miss your touch  
But I'm feeling you every day

Wie oft sie sich gestritten, ab und an sogar gegenseitig verprügelt hatten, wenn dies auch nur wieder zu einer erneuten Versöhnung mit großen Gelächter geführt hatte.

And now you live in heaven  
But I know they let you out  
To take care of me

Wie viele Opfer er für sie gebracht hatte. Für sie, seine Schwester, die nie wirklich seine Schwester war.

You taught me kings and queens  
While stroking my hair

  
Wie es immer schien, dass er ihre Gedanken lesen konnte, immer wusste, was sie fühlte oder dachte, sie in- und auswendig kannte.

In my darkest hour I know you are there  
Kneeling down beside me  
Whispering my prayer  
Yes there's a strange kind of light  
Caressing me tonight

Dann konnte Lalaithwen ihre Tränen nicht mehr daran hindern, über ihre Wange zu rollen und wie salzige Regentropfen zu Boden zu fallen. Sie presste gezwungen ihre Lippen zusammen, um nicht auch noch zu schluchzen. Filegon hätte sie jetzt wieder eine elende Heulsuse genannt, dessen war sie sich sicher. Und er hätte es nicht gewollt, hätte seine kleine Schwester nie so bitterlich weinen sehen wollen und das auch noch wegen ihm. 

Die Sonne war endgültig untergegangen, doch der Himmel wurde noch von ihrem letzten, sterbenden Licht erhellt, in Rot und Orange getaucht.

„Filegon hat Sonnenuntergänge geliebt...für ihn war es die schönste Zeit des Tages...", flüsterte Laith mit tränenerstickter Stimme und Helthon umarmte sie liebevoll. „Er ist nicht für immer fort, Lalaithwen, er ist bei dir, für alle Ewigkeit", murmelte er ihr tröstend zu, obgleich ihm selbst Tränen in den Augen standen, als er sah, wie sein Sohn von den Flammen mitgenommen wurde. 

Legolas weinte nicht. Zu nah war ihm der Schock, zu ergreifend die Ereignisse, die seine Welt ins Wanken brachten. Nach einiger Zeit, als die letzten Flammen verloschen, war die Zeremonie beendet und viele der Elben verließen die Trauerstätte mit gesenkten Köpfen. Auch Celendra machte Anstalten, zu gehen, wollte ihn mit sich ziehen, doch Legolas drehte sich kaum zu ihr um und murmelte: „Ich komme gleich nach...bitte gib mir noch ein paar Minuten..."

Verständnisvoll nickte sie, drückte sanft seine Hand und kehrte sich dann zum Gehen um. Helthon und Sûrathiel wollten ebenfalls gehen und Lalaithwen mit sich nehmen, doch als diese Legolas erblickte, bat sie ihre Eltern, sie allein zu lassen. Als nur noch wenige Elben den Trauerplatz bewachten, standen sich Legolas und Lalaithwen wortlos gegenüber, sahen sich nur an. Dann ging er den letzten schritt auf sie zu und legte seine Arme um ihre zierliche Gestalt, zog sie ganz nah an sich. Er fühlte, wie sie die innige Umarmung erwiderte, sanft, um ihm nicht wehzutun. Immer noch sagte keiner von beiden ein Wort.

Und so standen sie noch engumschlungen da, bis der Mond hell am Himmel stand und die Nacht ihr einziger Zeuge war.

~*~*~

So, kein weiterer Kommentar von mir an dieser Stelle...*schweig*...ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt *lol* *alle umarm*   
  



	30. Meleth nîn

****

A/N: Ok, ich bin die gesamte nächste Woche nicht da, weil ich auf Klassenfahrt bin...deswegen dachte ich mir, mich extra für euch zu beeilen und das letzte Kapitel vor meiner Abreise hochzubringen...here it goes...ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt...ist schon ein eigenartiges Gefühl, auf Wiedersehen zu den eigens erschaffenen Charakteren zu sagen...hm...aber wir wollen ja mal nicht melancholisch werden *g*

Ich möchte anmerken, dass es nur noch einen kürzeren Epilog und dazu einige Author's Notes geben wird, also wenn ihr Fragen habt, stellt sie einfach und am Ende des Epilogs werde ich mich dazu äußern! 

Vielen lieben Dank an alle, die mich während dieser Geschichte mit ihrer Kritik und ihren Kommentaren unterstützt haben, an die, die immer treu gelesen und reviewt haben (wie Feanen, Blacky und Höllenwauwau zum Beispiel), aber auch an die stillen Leser, weil sie einfach diese Story gelesen haben. 

Dieses Kapitel ist für Maria, weil sie nicht nur am Montag Geburtstag hat **hey ho, endlich 16...lol**...sondern auch ständig mein stiller Begleiter war und meine nervtötenden Fragen und Selbstzweifel ertragen musste *fühl dich geknuddelt, Knuddelhamster*...

Meine erste, ernstere HdR-Fanfiction geht zu Ende, ich würde mich außerordentlich über ein paar letzte Reviews freuen! Danke noch mal an alle, die mich so lieb unterstützt und ermutigt haben...Hilfe, diese Ansprache muss ich mir aufheben für ne Oscarverleihung *lol*...so, lest bitte und reviewt ein (vor-) letztes Mal :)

~*~*~

****

Kapitel 30: Meleth nîn

Sie hatte auf Wiedersehen zu ihm gesagt am vergangenen Abend, hatte gesehen, wie Filegons Leib von Feuer und Wind, der Kraft der Elemente, fortgetragen worden war. Und nun, in der Morgendämmerung, als noch zarte Nebelschleier die Wälder und Wiesen Lothloriens in einen mystischen Schimmer tauchten und Tautropfen träge an grünenden Grashalmen herabrollten, stand sie wieder hier. An der Stelle, an der Filegon bestattet worden war und nur noch Asche und Staub daran erinnerte, dass an diesem Platz gefallene Elben auf zeremonielle Weise verbrannt worden waren. Lalaithwen kniete andächtig nieder, die Kapuze bedeckte ihren Kopf. Sie hatte Rosen aus den Gärten mit sich genommen, weiße Rosen, deren Blütenblätter farblich und von ihrer Sanftheit her sehr den heimischen Mallornblüten glichen. Lalaithwen ließ die zarte Blume aus ihrer Hand gleiten und zu Boden sinken. Die Erde war noch feucht von Nebel und Morgentau, duftete nach Kiefern und Tannengewächsen. Laith fröstelte leicht im noch kühlen Wind des neugeborenen Tages, aber sie bewegte sich nicht. Konnte es nicht. Wie gelähmt kniete sie an Filegons letzter Ruhestätte und starrte auf die Rose, die sie in die weiche Erde gesteckt hatte. 

Ein Abschied bedeutete nicht immer gleich das Ende...sondern manchmal auch einen neuen Anfang. So hatte es Filegon ihr immer gepredigt. Ein neuer Anfang. In der Tat. Sie hatte es Legolas immer noch nicht gesagt, hatte einfach nicht den richtigen Moment gefunden, ihm von ihrer Schwangerschaft zu erzählen. 

„Sag mir, was ich tun soll, Filegon", bat sie leise und blickte hinauf zum Himmel. Noch leuchteten Sterne am Himmel, verblassten aber nach und nach im hellen Grau des Morgens. Wolken schwebten über den Himmel wie Watte. Das Leben ging seinen altbewährten Lauf, ohne Rücksicht auf den Tod oder neues Leben. Das war nun einmal der Lauf der Dinge, wir können unser Schicksal nur insofern beeinflussen, um unseren Träumen ein Stückchen näher zu kommen. Doch wirklich erreichen werden sie nur die wenigsten. Ein melancholisches Lächeln malte die sanfte Morgenbrise auf Laiths Lippen, ihr fiel auf, dass sie vor nicht all zu langer Zeit keine wirklichen Träume gehabt hatte. Bevor sie Legolas getroffen, beziehungsweise ihn vor versammelter Mannschaft umgerannt hatte, war einzig und allein das Stehlen und das Zusammensein mit Filegon der Inhalt ihres Lebens gewesen. Selten hatte sie in sich selbst hineingehört und einfach dem leisen Flehen ihres Herzens gelauscht. Und nun, wo sie aufgehört hatte, alles zu verdrängen, was ihr wehtat oder ihr nur falsche Hoffnungen bescherte, hatte sie zu viel verloren. 

Der Morgentau sammelte sich noch auf den zarten Blüten der Rose, vereinigte die winzigen Tröpfchen zu einer kleinen Tränke, bis das zierliche Gewächs dem Gewicht des Wassers nicht mehr standhalten konnte und die Tropfen wie Regen zu Boden tanzten, schnell in der weichen Erde einsickerten.

Lalaithwen betrachtete diesen simplen Vorgang mit innerer Ausgeglichenheit. Jetzt wusste sie, was sie zu tun hatte. Traurig lächelnd erhob sie sich und schaute noch eindringlich auf die Ruhestätte ihres Bruders. „Danke", murmelte sie kaum hörbar. Dann wand sie sich geschwind um und zog sich in ihr Gemach zurück.

~*~*~

„Sag mir, was ich anziehen soll, welches Gewand gefällt dir besser, Liebling?", Celendra präsentierte Legolas zwei äußerst prunkvolle Kleider aus feinster Seide, eines hatte eine lange Schleppe, die wie ein Schleier sacht den Boden bedeckte. Perlen waren an den Saum des anderen, goldenen Kleides genäht worden, Garn aus purem Silber war verwendet worden, um mit kunstvollen, elbischen Mustern das Gewand zu verzieren. Erwartungsvoll hielt Celendra das goldene Kleid in ihrer linken, das fliederfarbene in ihrer rechten Hand. Legolas musterte sie unentschlossen. Am gestrigen Abend war sein bester Freund bestattet worden und kaum einen Tag später hatte seine Verlobte keine anderen Sorgen, als ein Ballkleid auszuwählen für das Sommerfest am nächsten Abend. 

„Nun sag schon, welches gefällt dir mehr?", Celendra machte ein ungeduldiges Gesicht, fast so, wie ein Kind. „Ich...ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, wähle du...", sprach er leise und drehte sich zum Fenster, beobachtete mit abwesendem Blick das fröhliche Regen der Elben für die Festvorbereitungen. Morgen würden sie wieder feiern und tanzen, lachen und trinken und die Toten, von denen sie so schmerzlich Abschied genommen hatten, würden vergessen sein. Der Elb spürte plötzlich, wie sich zwei Arme sacht um seine Hüften legten und sich Celendra an ihn schmiegte. „Verzeih, Liebster...es war unachtsam von mir, dich mit solch einer Lappalie zu belästigen, wo du noch immer voller Schmerz an Ranwé zurückdenkst...", entschuldigte sie sich leise und Legolas erkannte am vorsichtigen Ton ihrer Stimme, dass sie es ernst meinte. Er erwiderte nichts, konnte nicht in Worte fassen, was in ihm vorging. Zwar vermisste er Ranwé, das lag auf der Hand, aber viel mehr machte ihm Lalaithwen das Herz schwer. Wie sie am Abend in seinen Armen gelegen hatte...so regungslos, voller Trauer. Es tat Legolas weh, sie so zu sehen, aber noch mehr schmerzte ihm das Wissen, dass er niemals Filegons Platz einnehmen würde. Diese Nähe zu ihr hatte ihn jedoch ebenso in seinem Vorhaben gefestigt, am morgigen Tage würde er mit seinem Vater reden, nichts und niemand würde ihn daran hindern. 

Seufzend drehte er sich zu Celendra und lächelte: „Schon gut, zeig mir noch einmal deine Kleider..."

~*~*~

Die Vorbereitungen für das Fest waren in vollem Gange und bis in den späten Abend hinein wurde die große Halle, die riesigen Mallornbäume, Treppen und Säle ausgeputzt und geschmückt. Caras Galadhon glänzte in der warmen Abendsonne heller als die Venus am Nachthimmel, Haldir und Iorelass leiteten die Dekoration und beaufsichtigten das tüchtige Arbeiten der Elben. Alle freuten sich auf das Fest, das den Kummer und die Tränen der Vergangenheit vergessen lassen sollte. Viele der Galadhrim sangen, während sie die marmornen Säulen mit feinsten Seidentüchern schmückten, Blüten auf dem Boden verteilten, der morgen als Tanzfläche dienen sollte. 

Leise zirpten die ersten Grillen im Hintergrund, begleiteten die Elben mit ihren Lauten zu deren zarten, glückverheißenden Melodie. Friedlich rauschte der warme Wind durch die Äste und das hell schimmernde Grün an ihnen ließ verheißen, dass der Sommer nun bald den Frühling ablösen würde. Haldir musste daran denken, dass Legolas Celendra das Versprechen gegeben hatte, sie noch in diesem Frühling zu ehelichen. „Wir sollten keine traurigen Lieder anstimmen", hörte er Iorelass im Unterbewusstsein sagen und der Hauptmann sah zu dem anderen Elben, bat um Entschuldigung und ließ sich erneut von Iorelass erklären. „Keine traurigen Lieder...die Bestattung liegt vielen noch schwer auf dem Herzen, aber dieses Fest soll die Freude am Leben ausdrücken, nicht schmerzende Erinnerungen hervorbringen"

Haldir nickte. Er betrachtete zwei der lorischen Elben, die gemeinsam mit einem Waldelben Düsterwalds Vorhänge zurechtrückten und dabei amüsiert auflachten. Er lächelte wehmütig. So viel Pein war im Herzen eines Elben vergraben, dass sie so tief und unergründlich wie nur der Ozean selbst war. Und trotzdem lachten sie, gaben ihren Kummer nicht preis. Manchmal kam es Haldir so vor, als trug sein Volk eine Maske, um stark und mächtig zu erscheinen. Doch im Inneren war ihre aller Seele verletzlich und voller Trauer. 

„Für den König gedachte ich einen bequemen Sessel herzurichten, da ich gehört habe, Thranduil sei nicht all zu tanzfreudig.", fuhr Iorelass unbeirrt in seinem Organisationseifer fort. „Gut so, Iorelass, nicht zu hektisch, wir haben noch genügend Zeit bis morgen Abend", versicherte Haldir und machte einige bedächtige Schritte über den blütenbedeckten Boden. Dann ließ er sich auf einer der prächtigen Bänke nieder und schmunzelte über Iorelass' unsagbare Unruhe. Dirigierend stellte er sich zwischen die Elben und brachte Verbesserungsvorschläge an. „Haldir?", der Elb sah sich um. Er hatte gar nicht gehört, wie Lalaithwen plötzlich zu ihm getreten war.

„Setz dich doch", wisperte er. Sie sah sehr schön aus im sanften Dämmerlicht, das schmeichelnd ihr Gesicht umspielte. Das Medaillon blitzte kurzzeitig auf, als sie seiner Aufforderung Folge leistete. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte er vorsichtig, wohl wissend, wie sehr sie die Beerdigung Filegons mitgenommen hatte. Laith widmete ihm ein freundliches Lächeln, bevor sie sagte: „Gut...es geht mir gut." Dann schwiegen beide eine ganze Zeit lang, verfolgten das regsame Tun der Elben, lauschten dem melancholischen Gesang der Nachtigall. „Ich möchte dir danken", durchbrach die Elbe nach einiger Zeit das Schweigen und sah Haldir direkt an. Früher hatte noch diese kühne Dreistigkeit in ihren Augen gelegen, doch nun umgaben ihre Worte und ihr fester Blick eine Art Reife. Lalaithwen war innerlich gewachsen während all dieser Ereignisse, dessen war sich Haldir sicher. Aber ob ihre schmalen Schultern diese schwere Last des Verlustes und des Alleinseins je tragen konnten, wagte er zu bezweifeln. „Wofür?", gab er schließlich zurück. „Für alles...und dafür, dass es dich gibt", ergänzte sie ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, „Dafür, dass du für Legolas da bist, wie es ein treuer Freund nur tun kann"

Dann lächelte sie knapp, senkte den Blick. Ohne eine Antwort des Elben abzuwarten, erhob sie sich wieder und schritt so leise aus dem Saal, wie sie gekommen war. Haldir sah ihr nur mit einem nachdenklichen Blick nach. Er wusste nicht, warum, aber sein Herz fühlte, dass Lalaithwens Worte einer Verabschiedung gleichkamen.

~*~*~

„Ich möchte, dass du es trägst"

„Nein, Pernoth, das geht nun wirklich nicht...", widersprach Lalaithwen, als sie sich vor dem großen Spiegel in ihrem Gemach drehte. „Doch, es steht dir ausgezeichnet. Bitte, trage es für mich", drängte Pernoth weiter, bestaunte Lalaithwen in dem cremefarbenen Gewand seiner verstorbenen Frau, „Du siehst wunderschön aus", fügte er sanft lächelnd hinzu. Sie starrte wortlos in den Spiegel, seufzte laut und wollte schon mit dem Kopf schütteln, als Pernoth leise sprach: „Es ist der Prinz, nicht wahr?"

Sie erwiderte nichts, blickte ihn nur in ihrem Spiegelbild an. „Natürlich ist er es", lächelte Pernoth warm, umfasste dann vorsichtig ihr Haar und hob es an. „Wir sollten es hochstecken..."

„Was?", Lalaithwen war völlig verwirrt. War es denn so offensichtlich, dass Legolas und sie... . Dabei hatten sie sich heute den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen. „Dein Haar...wir sollten es hochstecken, damit es beim Tanzen nicht störend in dein hübsches Gesicht fällt." 

Laith nickte nervös, ihre Finger zupften an den kurzen Ärmeln des eleganten Kleides. „Wie hast du...", stammelte sie dann verlegen, nachdem Pernoth ihr blondes Haar wieder losgelassen hatte. „Kindchen, ich mag alt sein, aber nicht dumm.", antwortete Pernoth und fasste sie sacht an der Hand. „Selbst ein Mensch kann fühlen, wie es in der Luft knistert, wenn ihr euch gegenübersteht." Sie sah ihn mit weitgeöffneten Augen und sprachlos an. „Hast du es ihm denn schon gesagt? Dass er Vater wird, meine ich?" Laith schüttelte den Kopf. „Du solltest es ihm sagen, bevor..."

„Pernoth, ich weiß deinen Rat zu schätzen, aber ich bin mit fast 2500 Jahren wohl alt genug, selbst Entscheidungen zu treffen", ihre Worte klangen grober, als sie es eigentlich gewollt hatte. Pernoth nickte, strich ihr fürsorglich über den Arm. „Du liebst ihn, Lalaithwen...", wisperte er ernst. „Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt", ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein flehendes Flüstern. „Und trotzdem...", wollte der alte Mann auf sie einreden, doch ehe er weitersprechen konnte, nickte sie heftig, verbarg ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Händen. „Du bist so stark", murmelte er tröstend.

„Bitte...lass mich allein", schluchzte sie nur noch und ihr Weinen zerriss Pernoth das Herz. Doch er presste ihr noch einen tröstenden Kuss auf das Haar, bevor er sie in dieser Nacht allein ließ. Kaum hatte Pernoth die Tür hinter sich verschlossen, sank Lalaithwen auf die Knie, schob den Spiegel zur Seite. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr sehen, ihren Anblick nicht ertragen in diesem wunderschönen Kleid, dass sie fast wie eine reinblütige Elbe aussehen ließ. Aber eben nur _fast_. 

Sie zog die Knie fester an ihren Körper, verbarg ihr Gesicht hinter ihnen und weinte bittere Tränen... .

~*~*~

Der Morgen des nächsten Tages ließ schönes Wetter verheißen, ein sanfter Nord-West Wind wehte und diente als durchaus angenehme Kühlung in der anfänglichen Hitze der Morgensonne. „Wahrlich ein guter Tag, den Sommer zu begrüßen", sagte Thranduil zu seinem Sohn, als dieser zu ihm in das königliche Gemach getreten war und mit ihm gemeinsam auf dem offenen Balkon stand. „Ein Tag für Veränderungen...", bemerkte Legolas beiläufig, doch Thranduil nahm diesen Kommentar nicht wahr, viel zu mitgerissen war er von der Natur, wie sie sich in all ihrem Glanz und Schein präsentierte. Vögel jagten über den Wolken hintereinander her, verkündeten, dass dieser Tag ein ganz besonderer sein würde. „Vater, ich muss mit dir sprechen", unterbrach Legolas die Freude seines Vaters. „Jungchen, was hast du? Du machst ein Gesicht, als wäre der Himmel voller Regenwolken. Ist etwas passiert?", Thranduil schien nicht wirklich auf Legolas selbst zu achten, stellte seine Frage eher nebenbei. 

„Ich musste dir doch etwas sagen...weißt du noch...Schnee im April?", begann er mit fester Stimme und man konnte ihm die Nervosität, die sein Herz wie ein eiskalter Schauer umarmte, somit gar nicht ansehen. Thranduil legte die Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes, nickte dann verständnisvoll. „Ich weiß, du machst gerade eine sehr schwierige Zeit durch...obgleich ich Ranwé nie wirklich mochte, weiß ich, wie viel er dir bedeutete..."

Legolas seufzte leise. Warum mussten ihn nur alle falsch verstehen? „Vater, es ist nicht wegen...", wollte Legolas den Verdacht Thranduils untergraben, doch wurde sanft unterbrochen. „Legolas...ich sehe schon längst, dass etwas auf deinem Herzen lastet, was du mir mitteilen möchtest...", er warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, wollte Legolas somit zum Reden bringen, doch dieser wartete einen Moment, holte tief Luft und gerade als er seinem Vater alles gestehen wollte, klopfte es an der schweren Tür seines Gemachs.

Der junge Elb atmete deutlich hörbar aus, schloss einen Augenblick die Lider. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Warum nur funkte immer irgendetwas dazwischen, wenn er mit der Wahrheit herausrücken wollte? Legolas spürte, wie Thranduil die Hand von seiner Schulter löste und sagte: „Verzeih, später habe ich Zeit für dich" Er bedachte seinen Sohn mit einem Lächeln und kurz bevor Thranduil zur Tür trat, wand er sich um und sagte: „Ich bin stolz auf dich, mein Junge" Legolas schluckte. Diese Bemerkung hatte jetzt wirklich nicht sein müssen, denn der Kloß in Legolas' Hals vergrößerte sich mit jeder Sekunde, in der er seinen Vater so voller Stolz und Zuneigung ihm gegenüber erlebte. Aber es nützte alles nichts, Vaterliebe hin oder her, er wollte sein Leben mit Lalaithwen und nicht mit Celendra verbringen und das musste er ihm abends beichten. „Tut mir leid, Vater", murmelte der Elb, als er allein auf dem Balkon stand und nachdenklich in die Ferne schaute.

Am späten Nachmittag würde das Fest beginnen und Elben aus ganz Lothlorien würden sich in der Hauptstadt versammeln und den Sommer mit elbischem Gesang und Tänzen willkommen heißen. Seine Frist war abgelaufen. Celendra und sein Vater erwarteten sicherlich nur noch darauf, dass Legolas das genaue Datum für die Hochzeit festlegte. Doch stattdessen würde er die ganze Geschichte abblasen. Ein schiefes Grinsen lag auf seinem schönen Gesicht, als er sich gedanklich die Gesichter ausmalte, die beide ziehen würden. 

Obgleich diese Vorstellung äußerst makaber war, ließ sich Legolas nicht beunruhigen. Er hörte auf sein Herz und das sagte nun einmal klar und deutlich _Lalaithwen_. Irgendwann würde ihn sein Vater verstehen.

~*~*~

Sie sah lange in den Spiegel, prüfte genau, ob alles passte, rückte ihr Medaillon zurecht und strich dann behutsam über das hochgesteckte, blonde Haar. Das cremefarbene, edle Kleid reichte bis zu den Füßen, eine kürzere Schleppe war angenäht worden. Lalaithwen starrte sich kritisch an. Solche Kleider waren einfach nichts für sie...aber die Elbe würde es nicht all zu lang tragen müssen. Pernoth hatte ihr eine der zarten Mallornblüten ins Haar gesteckt und gesagt, sie sähe aus wie die Mondgöttin selbst. Laith hatte zwar nicht wirklich verstanden, was er damit sagen wollte, aber sie war es müde, nachzufragen. In Gedanken versunken verübten ihre Finger ihr übliches Ritual, umkreisten sacht das silbern glänzende Schmuckstück, das um ihren Hals lag, die leichten Einkerbungen ertastete sie genau mit ihren empfindlichen Fingerspitzen. „Oh, Filegon...so hilf mir doch, das durchzustehen...", flüsterte sie und lehnte seitlich gegen die Zimmerwand. Aber sie wusste, dass sie da ganz alleine durch musste, egal wie schwer es werden würde. 

Ein sachtes Klopfen an ihre Zimmertür ließ sie aus ihren Gedanken hochschrecken. Es war Pernoth, der gekommen war, um sie zu dem Ball zu geleiten. „Bist du so weit?", fragte er vorsichtig und Lalaithwen nickte, folgte ihm nach draußen.

Zwar war der Abend noch nicht gänzlich nah, aber trotzdem hatte das Fest bereits begonnen, die Elben Lothloriens spielten ihre schönste Musik, besangen in ihren traditionellen Liedern die Natur und sämtliche gesegneten Geschöpfe darin. Viele vom schönen Volk bewegten sich geschmeidig über die geschmückte Tanzfläche, ihre Bewegungen zur Musik erschienen traumgleich, sie schienen Eins zu sein mit dem Wind, der durch ihr langes, feines Haar strich und sich mit ihnen zur Melodie drehte. Nie hatte Legolas einen friedlicheren Platz in ganz Mittelerde gesehen. Er trug ein dunkelblaues, mit silbernen Mustern besticktes Gewand, dazu eine passende, Hose und einen dunklen Mantel, auf dem das königliche Zeichen Düsterwalds aufgenäht worden war. Wäre Thranduil an diesem Abend nicht anwesend gewesen, hätte man Legolas für den König des nördlichen, ehemaligen Grünwald gehalten, so stattlich sah er aus. Celendra hatte sich seiner Garderobe angepasst, indem sie sich für das fliederfarbene Gewand entschieden hatte. Sie trug einen silbern schimmernden Haarreif und hatte ihre schwarzen, seidengleichen Haare kunstvoll hochgesteckt, die kostbarsten Broschen schmückten ihr Kleid. 

Sie sah aus wie die Königin Düsterwalds, wunderschön und edelmütig zugleich. Celendra plauderte mit einigen ihrer Freunde, wohingegen Legolas absichtlich etwas abseits stand und den zierlichen Tanz seines Volkes beobachtete. 

Er wartete auf Lalaithwen, die er schon viel zu lange nicht mehr erblickt hatte und nach der sein Herz sich sehnte. Noch keine Stunde war vergangen, doch die Ungeduld in ihm verzehrte ihn nach und nach. Er wollte, dass sie bei ihm war, wenn er seinem Vater alles gestand. Sie würde doch kommen? Diese Frage wiegte Legolas in einer unerträglichen Unsicherheit, keine Minute, keine Sekunde würde er es länger ohne sie ertragen können. Seine Augen wanderten über Celendras anmutige Gestalt. Keine Frage, sie war eine der schönsten Elbenfrauen, die er je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, ihr Herz war rein und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er etwas für sie empfand. Keine Liebe oder dergleichen, viel mehr geschwisterliche Verbundenheit. Doch niemals konnte er sie deswegen ehelichen. Er liebte sie nicht, obwohl er sich das die ganzen Jahre über eingeredet hatte. 

Es tat ihm leid, Celendra so wehtun zu müssen, aber andererseits wäre es ungerecht ihr gegenüber gewesen, ihr nur etwas vorzuheucheln, das sich Liebe nannte. Sie hatte das nicht verdient. In Gedanken versunken bemerkte Legolas fast nicht, wie sich Haldir zu ihm gesellte, er trug einen Becher Met für seinen Freund in der linken Hand. „Das Fest scheint dir nicht unbedingt Spaß zu machen, mellon nîn", sagte er und überreichte dem Prinzen den Becher. „Doch...wie könnten mir Lothloriens Bälle missfallen", gab er ehrlich zurück. „Wo ist Lalaithwen?", fragte Haldir und er sah, wie Legolas' Blick traurig zu werden schien. „Ich weiß es nicht...aber ich hoffe bei Eru, dass sie noch erscheinen wird", sagte er in gedämpften Ton und senkte sein Haupt. Haldir nickte, wagte nicht, irgendetwas über Lalaithwens gestriges, etwas seltsames Verhalten ihm gegenüber zu erwähnen. Vielleicht hatte er ihre Worte auch falsch interpretiert und er wollte seinen Freund nicht in unbegründete Sorge versetzen.

„Genieße das Fest, Legolas, ich bin sicher, sie wird noch kommen", versicherte der Elb, „Es ist kaum eine Stunde verstrichen, Geduld war noch nie deine Stärke", lächelte er dann aufmunternd und klopfte Legolas auf die Schulter. Dieser erwiderte das Lächeln, doch Haldir spürte die innere Unruhe und die Bedrücktheit seines Freundes, hoffte inständig, dass Lalaithwen kommen mochte. Er hatte sich für sie entschieden und Haldir würde nicht mit ansehen können, wie das Herz des Prinzen brach. Celendra unterhielt sich immer noch rege mit anderen Elben, als Thranduil den Saal betrat und alles plötzlich in ehrfürchtiges Schweigen verstummte, bis sich der König gesetzt und das Zeichen zum Weiterspielen der Musik gegeben hatte. „Was glaubst du, wie er reagieren wird?", murmelte Haldir. Er wusste, dass seine Worte des Bedenkens Legolas' Ohr nicht mehr erreichen würden und im Grunde hatte er auch nicht mehr vor, dergleichen etwas zu äußern.

„Er wird mir nur den Kopf abreißen,...wenn ich Glück habe", erwiderte Legolas und ein Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen. „Es erfreut dich wohl, deinem alten Herrn noch den ein oder anderen Schrecken zu einzujagen, was?", grinste Haldir mit ihm und fast gleichzeitig lachten die Freunde auf. Seltsam, in einer eigentlich so ernsten Lage noch so viel Humor zu beweisen. 

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit betrat Lalaithwen in Pernoths Begleitung den ausgeschmückten Festsaal, wo viele Elben bereits ausgelassen tanzten und feierten. Das Leuchten von aberhunderten Kerzen hüllte die Halle in einen anmutigen Schimmer, vereinigte sich mit dem scheuen Glanz der frühen Abendsonne. Schatten tanzten mit den Elben über den blütenbedeckten, marmornen Boden und Lalaithwens Herz war bei diesem Anblick gleichzeitig erfüllt mit Freude und einer unerklärlichen Melancholie.

„Wenn ich nicht zu alt und zu schwach wäre, würde ich dich zum Tanz auffordern, meine Schönheit", sagte Pernoth und Laith lächelte, betrachtete mit leicht besorgter Miene den fest eingebundenen Arm ihres Freundes. Es erfüllte sie immer wieder mit Staunen, wie schnell Pernoth Schmerzen und Verletzungen wegsteckte und die Kraft fand, weiterzuleben. Selten war ihr je ein robusterer Mensch unter die Augen gekommen. „Lalaithwen, wie schön, Euch hier anzutreffen", rief plötzlich Celendra und drängte sich an den Elben vorbei, um zu Lalaithwen vorzudringen. Pernoth bedachte Laith mit einem fragenden Seitenblick, doch diese machte nur einen höflichen Knicks zur Begrüßung der Verlobten des Prinzen. „Oh, so lasst doch diese Höflichkeitsfloskeln, meine Liebe, kommt, ich möchte Euch einigen meiner Freunde vorstellen...Ihr seht wirklich entzückend aus", plauderte Celendra auf die nur noch hilflos dreinblickende Elbe ein, die von ihr einfach mitgezogen wurde. 

Laith warf Pernoth nur einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, doch dieser deutete ihr nur, sich zu amüsieren. „Dieses Kompliment kann ich nur noch an Euch weiterreichen", erwiderte sie schüchtern, als Celendra langsamer wurde und sie schließlich zu ihren Freunden führte. „Nicht so bescheiden", lächelte sie vergnügt, als sie sah, wie verlegen Lalaithwen zu Boden blickte, als sie schließlich mit Celendra vor Legolas und ihren Freunden zum Stehen kam. „Ich möchte Euch Lalaithwen vorstellen. Das ist Iasphiren, Celethwen und ihr Gatte Yulwé...", plapperte Celendra los, sodass Lalaithwen fast gar nicht folgen konnte. „Und meinen zukünftigen Gatten kennst du ja bereits", lächelte sie abschließend und gab Legolas einen Kuss auf die Wange, doch dieser schaute nur Lalaithwen an, gefangen von ihrer Schönheit. Celendra wand sich geschwind an ihre Freunde, sodass Legolas die Gelegenheit fand, mit Laith zu sprechen. 

„Du siehst wirklich bezaubernd aus, Melamin", wisperte er sanft und die Wärme in seinen Augen brachte Lalaithwens Herz zum Schmelzen, „wie ich es nicht anders erwartet hatte", ergänzte er zärtlich und küsste ihre Hand. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie leise und er strich ungesehen mit seinen Fingern liebevoll über ihre Wange, sodass sie leicht erschauerte. Wie sehr hatte sie sich nach seiner Nähe gesehnt! „Gut, da du nun endlich bei mir bist", lächelte er und beide waren der Versuchung ganz nah, sich einfach zu küssen, ungeachtete dessen, dass hunderte von Zeugen sie sehen würden. Celendra war zu versunken in ihrem Gespräch, als dass sie wirklich mitbekommen hätte, dass sich ihr Verlobter und Lalaithwen überhaupt unterhielten. Dann wurde ein langsames Lied von den Elben angestimmt und Celendra hakte sich bei Haldir ein und zog auch Legolas und Lalaithwen mit sich. „Lasst uns tanzen, Freunde", forderte sie fröhlich, „Wenn du erlaubst, Liebster, schenke ich Haldir meinen ersten Tanz für diesen Abend"

„Nur zu", nickte Legolas, „Dafür gilt mein erster Tanz Lalaithwen", sagte er weiter und fasste die kleine Elbe rasch bei der Hand und zog sie auf die Tanzfläche, ihre protestierenden, leichten Schläge gegen seinen Arm ignorierend. „Legolas, nein!", wisperte sie und errötete leicht. „Ich kann doch nicht tanzen...", fügte sie mit zitternder Stimme hinzu, doch davon ließ sich Legolas nicht beirren. „Mir doch egal", sagte er gespielt grob und zog sie einfach mit sich, Lalaithwen versuchte angestrengt, seinen schnellen Schritten Folge zu leisten und mit seiner Hilfe lernte sie schnell, sich zu der Musik zu bewegen. 

Der Elb hatte sie weit abseits von Celendra und Haldir geführt. „Nicht mehr lang und wir müssen uns nicht mehr verstecken", säuselte er in einem ruhigen Moment in ihr Ohr. Ein Leuchten lag in ihren Augen und sie schmiegte sich etwas näher an ihn. „Legolas...ich...", begann sie vorsichtig, doch er legte nur den Finger auf ihre weichen Lippen. „Shhh, Meleth nîn, hab keine Bedenken…" Seine Selbstsicherheit erstaunte sie sichtlich und sie genoss einfach dieses innige Vertrauen und die Zuneigung zueinander in diesen intensiven Sekunden des Tanzes. Jedes Geräusch verschwand um sie herum, nur die leichte Melodie erreichte ihr Ohr. Sie sah nichts außer Legolas, dessen Augen die ihren in keinem Moment verließen, sah nur sein schönes Gesicht, die perfekten Züge, das warme Lächeln und seine sinnlichen Lippen. Und für diesen Augenblick fühlte sich Lalaithwen zu Hause. Zu Hause in seinen Armen. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen und er hielt inne, als auch die Musik verstummte. „Was ist? Was hast du?", fragte er sanft, doch sie sah nur zu Boden, zwang sich, die Fassung zu bewahren. „Nichts...", murmelte sie, „Ich liebe dich"

Etwas klang in ihrer hellen Stimme mit, das Legolas verunsicherte. Doch ehe er irgendetwas erwidern konnte, hatte sie sich von ihm losgemacht und Celendra war zu ihnen getreten. „Wenn Ihr mir die Unterbrechung erlaubt, würde ich nun gern meinen Gatten zu Tanze geleiten", sagte sie fröhlich. „Natürlich, es war mir eine Ehre, mit ihm tanzen zu dürfen", sprach Lalaithwen höflich und sah nur, wie Legolas sie besorgt ansah, er dann aber von Celendra zurück auf die Tanzfläche geführt wurde, als ein neues Lied angestimmt wurde. 

Lalaithwen presste die Lippen zusammen, als sie am Rande der Halle stand und das Paar inmitten des Saales tanzen sah. Ihre Entscheidung war richtig, obwohl sie schmerzte, das wusste Laith einfach. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie ihre Tränen zurückhalten, zu sehr verletzte sie der Anblick von Celendra und Legolas. Sie schluckte, atmete tief durch. Die Elbe und der Prinz schwebten förmlich über den Boden, Lalaithwen hörte nichts und fühlte nichts außer der Pein in ihrem Herzen. Sie sahen wo perfekt zusammen aus. So vollkommen in ihrer Schönheit und Eleganz. Wie Schmetterlinge graziös in der Luft tanzten, so virtuos waren auch diese beiden Elben. „Sind sie nicht ein schönes Paar?", sprach Celethwen, eine von Celendras Freundinnen schwärmerisch zu ihr und Lalaithwen nickte nur wie in Trance. „Ja...das sind sie", antwortete sie, „Entschuldigt mich bitte", dann wand sie ihr Gesicht von der Tanzfläche ab und ging langsam zwischen den Säulen entlang, lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen eine der marmornen Kunstwerke. Ihre Hand lag auf ihrem Bauch. Einen Teil von Legolas würde sie immer bei sich tragen. 

„Lalaithwen...bist du so weit?", hörte sie plötzlich Pernoth sprechen, der neben ihr stand. Die Sonne hatte für diesen Tag auf Wiedersehen gesagt und der Mond leuchtete bereits am Himmel. Laith nickte, ließ zu, dass Pernoth tröstend den Arm um sie legte und langsam mit ihr zum Ausgang schritt. Haldir hatte sie beide gesehen und wollte noch eilig zu ihnen gelangen, wurde aber von der Menge der Elben aufgehalten. „Lalaithwen?", rief er, doch sie wand sich nicht zu ihm um, ging mit dem alten Mann nach draußen. Haldir ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er konnte das nicht zulassen. 

~*~*~

Der Tanz war beendet und Legolas murmelte ernst: „Celendra, ich muss dir etwas sagen...dir und meinem Vater...und bitte lass mich diesmal sprechen", forderte er und sie sah ihn etwas überrascht an. „Natürlich, Liebster, aber was hast du denn?" Legolas führte sie an seiner Hand mit sich, bewegte sich auf seinen Vater zu, der auf seinem königlichen Sessel saß und ein Gespräch mit Ioreweth führte. „Vater...verzeih bitte die Unterbrechung, aber es ist mir wichtig, dass wir miteinander sprechen", drängte der Prinz. „Legolas, siehst du nicht, dass ich gerade ein Gespräch führe? Was bei Eru ist so wichtig?"

Celendra und Thranduil tauschten verwirrte Blicke, doch Legolas behielt seine ernste Miene bei. „Schon lange wollte ich es euch sagen, doch nie habt ihr mich angehört." Celendra sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Aber was ist denn, Liebster?"

„Würdest du mich ausreden lassen, wüsstest du es unlängst", platzte es aus ihm laut heraus, sodass Celendra erschrocken zurückfuhr. „Es geht um die Hochzeit", sagte er dann leiser und sein Herz raste in der Brust, doch nun gab es kein Zurück mehr. Endlich würde er seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen, ungeachtet der Reaktion seines Vaters. „Das dachte ich mir schon", begann Thranduil und Legolas hielt inne. „Es wird Zeit, dass sie gefeiert wird, denn der Frühling liegt in seinen letzten Zügen", lächelte er dann, doch Legolas schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch. „Vater...", gerade wollte er alles sagen, alles gestehen, diese Last von seinen Schultern werfen, als Haldir ihn ruckartig an der Schulter zurückzog und sprach: „Legolas, schnell, es ist dringend!"

„Nicht jetzt, Haldir, ich werde es ihnen sagen...", sagte der Prinz erzürnt und Celendra und Thranduil verstanden die Welt nicht mehr. „Komm mit mir, oder alles ist zu spät!", warnte Haldir und Legolas blickte ihn verwundert an, wand sich kurz an Thranduil und sagte: „Wartet, ich bin gleich zurück..." Dann führte ihn Haldir eiligen Schrittes mit sich. 

„Was ist nur los? Bist du verrückt? Du kannst nicht verhindern, dass ich es ihnen sage, verstehst du das nicht?", sprach Legolas wütend, als sie den Garten vor der Halle erreicht hatten und endlich allein waren. „Darum geht es mir nicht, ich weiß, dass du zu stur bist, um in Herzensangelegenheiten auf deine Freunde zu hören, aber es geht mir nicht um deine Hochzeit, es geht um Lalaithwen!"

Legolas sah ihn mit einem gefährlichen Blitzen in den Augen an, die Zähne biss er zusammen. „Sie will gehen", sagte Haldir mit sanfterer Stimme. „Was? Du lügst!", zischte Legolas und wollte sich von ihm losreißen, als Haldir ihn fester packte und sagte: „Ich lüge nicht, Legolas...niemals! Ich sah sie mit Pernoth aus der Halle verschwinden"

„Vielleicht war sei müde und wollte zu Bett", warf Legolas verärgert ein, doch Haldir schloss die Augen und sagte: „Ich sah Tränen in ihren Augen...sag mir nicht, dass sie weint, weil sie müde ist" Legolas Augen weiteten sich, er wollte sich an Haldir vorbeidrängen, doch dieser hielt ihn zurück. „Wo ist sie, ich muss zu ihr, sie wird nicht gehen...niemals!", Legolas schrie fast, so aufgewühlt war er. „Ich fürchte, sie und Pernoth werden weiterziehen. Er ist Kaufmann, musst du wissen und hat auch gute Handelsbeziehungen hier in Lorien. Es wird ein Leichtes für ihn gewesen sein, einen neuen Karren zu besorgen"

„Haldir, wo ist sie?", bat Legolas mit echter Angst in seiner Stimme. „Wenn sie mit Pernoth geht, wie ich es vermute, wird sie auf der Terrasse sein...dort werden sämtliche Karren beladen"

„Hab Dank", wisperte Legolas leise, umarmte Haldir kurz, aber heftig und eilte dann so schnell er konnte hinab in Richtung Terrasse, das Mondlicht umspielte die Silhouette des Elben, als dieser in der Dunkelheit verschwand. „Viel Glück, mellon nîn", murmelte Haldir besorgt und wartete unter dem Sternenhimmel. 

~*~*~

Lalaithwen hatte ihren nachtschwarzen Mantel übergezogen und strich über die Blesse des Pferdes. Pernoth belud den Karren mit den nötigsten Dingen, er hatte darauf bestanden, dass Lalaithwen ihm nicht zur Hand ging, da sie ja schwanger war und so nicht schwer heben durfte. Lalaithwens Kopf lehnte sacht gegen den des Pferdes, ihre Finger streichelten behutsam über den Hals des Tieres, sie zitterte. Pernoth war fertig mit dem Beladen und trat zu der kleinen Elbe. „Lalaithwen...ich möchte nicht, dass du unglücklich wirst...du musst nicht mit mir gehen, wenn du es nicht willst...hast du dir das gründlich überlegt? Du liebst ihn doch und er dich ebenso. Ihr seid eine Familie." Lalaithwen sah ihn wehmütig an und Pernoth schmerzte es, die tiefe Trauer in den Augen des Elbenmädchens zu sehen. „Er hat eine Familie, zu der er gehört...aber ich nicht. Ich will ihm seine Familie nicht nehmen." Pernoth strich ihr sanft über den blonden Schopf, ihre langen Haare lagen nun wieder offen über ihrem Rücken, vereinzelte Strähnen lagen in ihrem vom Mondschein erhellten Gesicht. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du eine Fehler machst", sagte er sanft.

„Fehler habe ich schon gemacht...zu viele...", ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser und sie senkte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht mehr tun, als dir ins Gewissen zu reden, meine Kleine. Wenn du also deine Entscheidung getroffen hast, so sitz auf. Oder bleib hier. Die Zeit drängt, ich muss aufbrechen" Lalaithwen nickte und zwang sich dazu, auf dem Karren Platz zu nehmen. Pernoth hatte sich gerade neben sie gesetzt und die Zügel in die Hand genommen, als plötzlich Legolas' Stimme erschallte: „Lalaithwen!" Sie drehte sich um und sah den Elben auf der Terrasse stehen, sein Mantel wehte im lauen Nachtwind. Sie schaute zu Pernoth, der nur nickte und ihr deutete, zu ihm zu gehen. 

Ohne länger zu zögern sprang sie vom Karren und lief zu Legolas, der auf sie zukam und sie fest in seine Arme schloss. „Sag mir, was du da tust und warum!", forderte er mit heiserer Stimme. Ihr Kopf lehnte an seiner starken Schulter, noch einmal spürte sie seinen warmen, sanften Körper. „Ich gehe, Legolas..."

„Nein!", sie erschrak fast bei der plötzlichen Lautstärke seiner Stimme und spürte, wie seine Hände sie fester umfassten. Laith schmiegte sich ganz nah an ihn, fühlte seinen rasenden Herzschlag. „Ich muss...", sie brachte nur noch ein leises Wispern hervor. „Warum? Sag mir warum?", seine Stimme bebte vor Verzweiflung und Angst und sie strich mit zitternden Fingern durch sein geschmeidiges Haar. „Weil ich dich liebe", hauchte sie leise. „Dann bleib bei mir!", forderte er und sah sie fest an. „Das kann ich nicht...so sehr ich es wollte...ich kann es nicht", jedes Wort war eine Qual für sie, ihr Herz verkrampfte sich mit jedem Atemzug mehr. „Wieso nicht? Lalaithwen, ich sage es meinem Vater und Celendra, ich war schon kurz davor, als Haldir mich davon abhielt, weil er ahnte, dass du gehen wolltest", sagte der Elb. „Nein...tu das nicht, Legolas", sie fuhr mit einem Finger über seine Lippen, konnte die Verzweiflung und den Schmerz in seinen Augen nicht ertragen, „Das würde dein Leben zerstören...ich will das nicht!"

„Ich lasse dich nicht gehen", seine Stimme war heiser und seine Gesichtszüge angespannt. „Wenn du mich liebst, lässt du mich gehen"

„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?", Legolas' Stimme vermischte sich mit Wut und Verzweiflung, kam fast einem Schluchzen gleich. „Liebst du mich, Legolas?", fragte sie nur und Tränen wanderten ungehindert über ihre Wangen. „Natürlich liebe ich dich", erwiderte er leise und zum ersten Mal sah Lalaithwen Tränen in seinen Augen. Sie lächelte halb traurig, halb glücklich und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Er erwiderte diesen Liebesbeweis innig und verzweifelt. Erst nach einem unendlich erscheinenden Moment lösten sich ihre Lippen widerwillig voneinander. Beide weinten sie. „Bitte geh nicht", flehte er flüsternd. Sie küsste sacht seine Tränen fort und streichelte über seine warme Haut. „Wenn Eru es so will, sollen wir uns wiedersehen", sagte sie mit gebrochener Stimme, küsste ihn ein letztes Mal innig, spürte seinen Herzschlag, seine Wärme, seine Geborgenheit und Liebe, bevor sie sich von ihm löste, seine Hand noch die ihre umfasste, doch diese sich ebenso nach einem letzten, eindringlichen Blick voneinander lösten.

„Ich werde immer bei dir sein", versprach sie leise weinend und er nickte. Stumm rollten die Tränen über seine Wangen und sah er ihr nach, wie sie langsam auf den Karren stieg, Pernoth ihr etwa tröstendes zuflüsterte, dieser sich noch einmal zu Legolas umwand und dann schließlich die Pferde antrieb. 

Als der Karren in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war und die Sterne wie Edelsteine am Firmament leuchteten, spürte Legolas, wie sich plötzlich Haldirs Hand auf seine Schulter legte und sein Freund neben ihm stand. Lange Zeit schwiegen sie, Legolas versteckte die Tränen vor Haldir nicht. Die fröhliche Musik des Balls erreichte sein Ohr wie aus einer anderen Dimension, als er mit zitternder Stimme sprach:

„Wo will sie nur mit meinem Herzen hin, Haldir?"

Der lorische Elb umarmte Legolas tröstend und murmelte: „Dorthin, wo eure Liebe ewig sein wird...man mag euch trennen können, aber eure Herzen...eure Herzen werden Eins sein...", sagte er dann weiter, mit seinem Freund mitfühlend. Der Wind strich durch Legolas' Haar, doch weder Haldirs Worte, noch der sanfte Schein der Sterne konnten ihm Trost spenden.

__

Bitte weine nicht,

versiegelt mit diesem Kuss

sei mein Versprechen.

Auch wenn ich jetzt geh'

Denke daran für immer

werde ich dein sein.

Halt einfach mein Herz

bis wir uns wiedersehen

in deinen Händen.

~*~*~

__

Schluss und Aus, ich habe tatsächlich diese Story zuende gebracht. Ich würde mich über ein letztes Feedback aka Review sehr freuen! Tut mir doch diesen kleinen Gefallen. Ach, übrigens...das kleine, 3-versige Haiku am Schluss gehört einzig und allein mir, falls es jemanden interessiert *lol*

Wir sehen uns beim Epilog... .

****

18. 8. 2002 – 24. 5. 2003


	31. Epilog

**A/N**: Hallo, liebe Leser/innen, ein letztes Mal bitte ich um Reviews für Haltet den Dieb!" Ich hoffe, der Epilog gefällt euch :) 

~*~*~ 

**~ Epilog ~**

Er blickte aus dem großen, scheibenlosen Fenster, an dessen edel mit Schnitzereien verzierten Rahmen sich das Sonnenlicht schmiegte und das Holz erwärmte. Er war wieder zu Hause, im Grünwald und der letzte Tag des Frühlings war angebrochen. Der Tag, an dem er heiraten sollte. Legolas seufzte schwermütig und lehnte seitlich gegen den Fensterrahmen. Die Sonne schien wärmer und heller als er es je gesehen hatte, doch in des Elben Herzen regnete es, schon seit Lalaithwen sich von ihm abgewandt hatte und aus seinem Leben verschwunden war. 

Einfach so.

Hätte Haldir ihm nicht noch rechtzeitig Bescheid gegeben, wäre sie wohlmöglich gegangen ohne überhaupt auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Warum hatte sie das getan, wusste sie denn nicht, wie weh sie ihm damit tat, wie leer und kalt nun sein Herz war? Doch, sie hatte es gewusst, ebenso wie sie gewusst hatte, dass sie ohne Legolas an ihrer Seite nie wieder glücklich werden würde. So, wie es jedem Elben vorbestimmt war. Legolas schloss die Augen, nahm seine gesamte Umgebung mithilfe seiner anderen, äußerst ausgeprägten Sinne wahr. Er spürte den Duft von wilden Rosen, die gesammelt und in eine Vase gestellt worden waren. Sein feines Ohr lauschte dem fröhlichen Gesang der Lerche und seine Hände umspielten eine der vielen Rosen. Er strich mit seinen Fingerkuppen sacht über die zarten, weichen Blütenblätter, die sich anfühlten wie pure Seide, gesponnen aus Regen und Sonne. Langsam glitten seine Finger hinab zu dem Rosenstiel. 

Vorsichtig ertastete er die Dornen, umfasste an jener Stelle die Rose mit seiner ganzen Hand. Der stechende, kurze Schmerz, den er fühlte, als sich die Dornen tief in sein Fleisch bohrten, dauerte nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde an. 

Nicht zu vergleichen mit dem Schmerz, den er tief in seinem Herzen wahrnahm. Der Elb ließ die Blume behutsam zurück in die Vase gleiten. Sein Blick wanderte über die edel vertäfelten Wände, die feinen Schnitzereien von Elbenhand gefertigt. Hier war sein Zuhause, der Ort, an dem er aufgewachsen war, mit seinen Geschwistern immer durch die langen, hellen Flure tobte. Und gleichzeitig erschien Legolas dieser Ort so fremd und trist wie brachliegendes Ackerland, das nie wieder bepflanzt werden würde. 

Ein großer Wandspiegel war errichtet worden. Der Elb betrachtete sein Spiegelbild. Er trug ein feines, weißes Gewand, geschmückt mit goldenen Verzierungen, das Wappen Grünwalds erstrahlte auf seiner Brust. Der lange, dunkelgrüne Mantel, der bis zu seinen Füßen hinabreichte, hatte ihm sein Vater gegeben, mit den Worten es sei ein Erbstück der Familie. 

Legolas lächelte traurig. Man konnte sagen, dass er jetzt schon wie ein König aussah. Doch er selbst sah sich nur wie ein graues Phantom, leer und glanzlos. Er wusste nicht, wie viele Gäste an den Hof geladen worden waren und es kümmerte ihn nicht wirklich. Er hatte Gimli nicht eingeladen, ebenso wenig Aragorn oder andere Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft. Weil er heute nicht heiraten würde. Er hatte es von dem Zeitpunkt an gewusst, als er Lalaithwens Silhouette im Dunkeln dahinschwinden sah, vielleicht auch noch viel eher. Es hatte keine Bedeutung für ihn. Ein leises Klopfen durchbrach die friedliche Stille in Legolas Gemach. Er wand sich kurz um, ein leises Herein" entwich seiner Kehle ehe er der Tür wieder den Rücken zukehrte. Thranduil trat herein. Auf seinen Lippen erstrahlte ein Lächeln, das Legolas noch nie in seinem Leben erblickt hatte. Und, schon aufgeregt, mein Sohn?", fragte er und Legolas konnte sein breites Lächeln beinahe _heraushören_. Nein", gab er leise zurück. 

Nein?", wiederholte Thranduil fast ungläubig und ließ sich auf einem der bequemen Polstersessel nieder. Nein", sagte Legolas noch einmal mit fester Stimme, erst dann sah er seinen Vater ernst an. Ich möchte Celendra sprechen...und dich...sofort.", sagte er knapp und mit kühler Stimme. Thranduil runzelte die Stirn, lehnte sich leicht vornüber, um seinem Sohn besser in die Augen sehen zu können. Sie erstrahlten vor innerer Überzeugung und Selbstsicherheit. Thranduil war beunruhigt. 

Aber Legolas, du solltest wissen, dass der Bräutigam die Braut erst zum Zeitpunkt der Trauung sehen darf...das ist Tradition", sein Vater lehnte sich wieder zurück, bis sein Kopf auf der Rückenlehne rastete. 

Ich weiß. Deswegen will ich euch sofort sprechen", fuhr er tonlos fort. Legolas", begann Thranduil, doch sein Sohn hob die Hand, deutete ihm so, stillzuschweigen. Sofort", seine Stimme erklang wie ein kalter Kriegsbefehl und Thranduil erhob sich, sah seinem Kind eindringlich in die Augen. Legolas zwang sich dazu, seinen Blick nicht abzuwenden, Stärke zu beweisen. Was soll das?", Thranduils Tonfall wurde ebenso ernster. Legolas sah ihn streng an, wand sich dann an die Wachen, die seinen Vater geleitet hatten. Geht und bringt meine Verlobte mit euch", befahl er, doch die Waldelben wandten sich zunächst unschlüssig an den König. Euer Majestät?" 

Geht...tut nur, was er sagt, es wird seine Gründe haben...", murrte Thranduil, der das merkwürdige Verhalten seines Sohnes nur bedingt billigte. Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten, bis Celendra, gekleidet in ein pompöses Brautkleid, in der Tür stand. Liebster, was ist denn los?", fragte sie besorgt und trat näher zu dem jungen Elben. Das würde ich auch gern wissen", kommentierte Thranduil nur und stellte sich zu Celendra. Diese ergriff ohne länger zu zögern Legolas Hand, presste sie innig. Er lächelte schwach, seine Augen schimmerten in ihrem tiefsten Blau in der Morgensonne. Du bist wunderschön", hauchte er leise und küsste sacht ihren Handrücken. Sie errötete leicht, schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln. Das bist du ebenfalls, Geliebter", ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein sanftes Flüstern, Doch warum wünschst du mich zu sehen, ehe die Trauung traditionell begonnen hat?" 

Legolas presste die Lippen zusammen, sah ihr tief in die Augen, wand sich danach an seinen Vater. Ich werde gehen" 

Celendra, wie auch Thranduil verstanden nicht ganz, was er meinte. Wir werden gemeinsam gehen...den Weg in die Ehe", wollte Celendra einwerfen, ihre Augen leuchteten vor plötzlichem Unbehagen auf. Thranduil starrte Legolas fassungslos an. Dieser schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Nein, Celendra...", er sah sie ernst an, spürte förmlich wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Doch, natürlich, wir sind verlobt und heute, am letzten Frühlingstag werden du und ich Mann und Frau...", wisperte sie mit verzweifelter Stimme. Legolas seufzte, senkte kurz den Blick, ließ ihre Hand aber nicht los. 

Viel eher schon hätte ich es dir sagen sollen", entschuldigte er sich. Die Elbe schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Was sagen? Was meinst du? Was ist los?", ihre Stimme wurde immer schwächer, tränenerstickter. 

Ich liebe dich nicht", Legolas wusste, dass er seine Worte hart wählte, doch es war der einzige Weg, es ihr klarzumachen. Thranduil machte geschwind einen Schritt nach vorn, umfasste die Schulter seines Sohnes grob. Was sagst du da Junge? Du bist nicht ganz bei Trost!", die Lippen seines Vaters bebten vor Zorn, doch Legolas hatte damit gerechnet. Ich kann dich nicht heiraten, Celendra. Mein Herz gehört einer anderen...", beichtete er, den strafenden Blick seines Vaters ignorierend. Celendras Augen weiteten sich, ihre roten Lippen erzitterten, versuchten vergebens, Worte zu formen, doch nichts als ein leises Schluchzen brachte sie hervor. Verzeih mir", flüsterte er sanft und ließ ihre Hand los. Thranduil stand starr neben Celendra, konnte nicht glauben, was sich da abspielte. Wer?", wimmerte sie unter Tränen, Wer ist sie?" 

Du glaubst sie zu kennen, nicht wahr?", fragte er leise, Ich will aufrichtig dir gegenüber sein, denn das hast du verdient. Ich kannte Lalaithwen schon lange bevor du sie mir vorstelltest" 

Celendra trat einen Schritt zurück, führte ihre Hand zu ihrem Mund, um ein weiteres, hilfloses Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Lalaithwen?", wiederholte sie, Aber...aber...sie ist...sie ist fort...es kann nicht sein...du...du lügst!", ihre Finger zitterten, als sie sich selbst die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte. Sie ist deinetwegen gegangen, Celendra. Weil sie nicht zwischen uns stehen wollte.", erklärte er, jedoch ohne sich ihrer tröstend anzunehmen. Thranduils Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, er rang um Fassung. Wirfst du mir das nun vor?", weinte sie und war nahe daran, zusammenzubrechen, hätte Thranduil sie nicht gestützt. Nein...natürlich nicht", gab er ehrlich zurück. 

Warum bei Eru heiratest du dann nicht Celendra, wenn schon dein kleines Flittchen eingesehen hat, dass du nur glücklich mit ihr werden kannst?", sein Vater musste sich beherrschen, um nicht zu schreien. Weil ich dir das nicht antun wollte, Celendra.", Legolas blieb ruhig, obgleich sein Herz in seiner Brust raste. Mir was antun? Dass ich mit dem Elben für den Rest meines Lebens zusammenbin, den ich liebe? Der mein Ein und Alles ist, der Sinn meines Daseins?", jegliche Farbe war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen und Legolas trat zu ihr, küsste sacht ihre Stirn, worauf sie zusammenzuckte und krampfhaft ihre Lider schloss. Ich hätte dich die ganze Zeit über belogen...und du verdienst einen Mann, der ehrlich zu dir ist, der dich genauso liebt wie du ihn liebst", sprach Legolas aufrichtig. 

Ich liebe _dich_ und nur _dich_!", schluchzte sie, Bin ich dir denn völlig gleichgültig?" 

Nein, oh nein, Celendra!", sagte er schnell, Du bedeutest mir sehr viel, ich will dich nicht unglücklich machen..." 

Warum versuchen wir es dann nicht gemeinsam? Ich vergebe dir deinen Ausrutscher, aber bitte, bitte lass mich nicht allein!", in ihren Augen leuchtete ein Hoffnungsschimmer auf, doch Legolas lächelte traurig, trat von ihr zurück. Ich würde nicht nur dich, sondern auch mein Herz belügen!", erneut ergriff er ihre Hand und führte sie zu seinem Mund, Lebe wohl" 

Als er diese Worte sprach verkrampfte sich Celendras Herz. Geschwind wand sie sich um und verließ weinend das Gemach. Legolas blieb allein mit seinem Vater zurück, die Wachen waren ihr gefolgt. Was bezweckst du damit, Legolas?", sagte Thranduil grimmig. Ich habe es dir schon oft versucht zu sagen, doch nie konnte ich diese Worte aussprechen. Ich fürchtete, dich zu verraten, dich bloßzustellen. Vielleicht habe ich das auch getan..." 

Thranduil senkte den Kopf. Ich verstehe dich nicht, Legolas...siehst du denn nicht, was du alles aufgibst? Für ein..." 

Sprich es nicht aus!", unterbrach ihn Legolas harsch. Alles konnte er ertragen, aber nicht, dass Lalaithwens Name beschmutzt wurde, Ich weiß, dass ich nicht deinen Platz einnehmen werde, nie habe ich mich der Thronfolge gewachsen gefühlt" Thranduil erschien sichtlich ergriffen zu sein von den Worten seines Sohnes. Warum? Warum nur, mein Sohn? Warum wirfst du all das weg?", fragte er mit heiserer Stimme. Hättest du nicht dasselbe für deine Liebe zu Mutter getan?", fragte Legolas und suchte die Augen seines Vaters. Mit Überraschung fand er Tränen in jenen wieder. Thranduil erwiderte nichts, blickte stumm zu Boden. Du magst mich dafür hassen, Vater, und es tut mir wahrlich weh, dir so viel Kummer und Schande zu bereiten. Einst warst du stolz auf mich...und ich danke dir dafür. Ich danke dir für dein Vertrauen, deine Liebe, deine Wärme...deinen Respekt. Vielleicht habe ich all dies verloren...aber denke daran Vater, dass ich dies für immer für dich empfinde, egal ob du mich noch einen Sohn nennen magst oder nicht!" 

Legolas trat langsam an Thranduil vorbei, der noch immer schweigend zu Boden starrte, sichtlich entsetzt und enttäuscht. Eines Tages, Vater, wirst du mich vielleicht verstehen können...", sagte Legolas sanft, berührte sacht die Schulter des Elben und schritt dann langsam in Richtung Tür. 

Wo zieht es dich hin, mein Sohn? Wo willst du nun hingehen, jetzt, wo du deinem Platz an meiner Stelle entsagt hast?", Thranduil drehte sich um und traf den überraschten Blick seines Sohnes. Ithilien, Vater. Die Gärten dort bedürfen Schutz und Pflege. Dort werde ich mit einigen treuen Gefolgsleuten eine Elbenkolonie gründen. Sofern du es mir nicht verbietest", sprach Legolas zögerlich. Thranduil nickte, musterte sein Kind lange. 

Tu, was dein Herz dir befiehlt...aber erwarte nicht, dass ich so schnell vergessen und verzeihen werde...und behalte stets in Erinnerung, dass du Celendra das Herz gebrochen hast" 

Legolas nickte, sagte: Lebe wohl, Vater", und verließ eiligen Schrittes das Zimmer. 

Er hatte noch einiges für seinen Aufbruch vorzubereiten. Seinen Aufbruch in ein neues Leben. Er würde zu den schönsten Plätzen nach Gondor reisen und wenn Eru es so wollte, würde er Lalaithwen wiedersehen. Die Elbe, für die er sein Opfer gebracht hatte. 

Gegen Abend, als die Hochzeit unlängst abgesagt und viele Fragen gestellt, Tränen vergossen worden waren, brach Legolas mit einer ganzen Schar von treuen Gefolgsleuten in Richtung Süden auf. Er wand sich ein letztes Mal zu dem prunkvollen Palast seines Vaters um und eine einsame Träne glitt an seiner geschmeidigen Wange hinab. Ade, Grünwald, ade Heimat.", wisperte er, doch der leise Klang seiner Stimme wurde vom aufbrausendem Nachtwind verschluckt. Er brach auf zu neuen Gefilden, ungeachtet dessen, was er aufgab und was er wohl für immer zurückließ. Die Sterne sangen ein trauriges Klagelied, als sie den Prinzen Grünwalds unter ihrer Obhut entweichen sahen. Aber Legolas wusste, dass seine Entscheidung die richtige gewesen war. Und dass sein Herz ihn führen würde, wo immer es ihn auch hintragen mochte. 

**~ ENDE ~**

_**Authors Notes: **_

_Ok...wow...also, was soll ich sagen...ich bin noch immer überwältigt von der Anzahl der Leser, die diese Geschichte gefunden hat und ich möchte mich bei euch allen, die gelesen und reviewt, aber auch die, die nur still" das Ganze verfolgt haben, bedanken!!! _

_Ohne eure ermutigenden Kommentare hätte ich wohl viel eher das Handtuch an den Nagel gehängt. Auf jeden einzeln einzugehen würde noch die ganze Nacht dauern, aber ihr wisst, dass ich euch allen danken möchte._

_Ganz besonderen Dank für die dauerhafte Unterstützung und Kritik an __**Feanen, Black Pearl, Höllenwauwau, Cula, Meldis und Broken Mind **! *alle umarmt* _

_Auch wenn das Ende euch nicht ganz so in den Kram gepasst hat (einige hatten ein Happy End gefordert, anderen war das Ganze zu undramatisch), ich muss euch sagen, dass es längst so geplant war, wie ich es letztendlich auch geschrieben habe. Trotzdem ist es ein großes Kompliment für mich, wenn ich eure Anteilnahme an dieser Story mitverfolge. _

_Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich nie gedacht, dass ich dieses Teil überhaupt mal fertigschreiben würde *lol*... __**THANX YOU SO MUCH!!! **_

_Last but not least zum Thema Fortsetzung: __Wie ich im OBL-Board schon angekündigt habe, wird es mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit eine Fortsetzung geben. Allerdings muss ich euch vorwarnen: Die Storyline ist noch nicht ganz ausgereift, ich habe vielerlei Projekte am laufen, die es zunächst fortzuführen, bzw. zu beenden gilt, daher werdet ihr wohl oder übel eine unbestimmte Zeit lang **warten** müssen. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt Geduld aufbringen und werdet an der Story dranbleiben?! _

_Es wäre mir eine große Ehre, euch weiterhin als Leser im 2. Teil begrüßen zu dürfen *g*_

_Freue mich über ein paar letzte Reviews *g* (ich hasse Abschiede...) _

_Fragen? RettetOnkiElrond@aol.com _

_HEL! *knutsch*_

_Euer Stoffpferdchen :) _


End file.
